Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: - Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy... - Tout le monde sauf moi, Granger. - Donne-moi dix jours, et je te prouverai que même toi, tu es capable d'aimer... Une fierté aussi dure que sa carapace... Un dm/hg ordinaire ? Oh non...
1. Changement effrayant

**« Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy »**

Voilà ma toute première fic sur ce site j'espère que vous aimerez !! C'est sur le couple dg/hg mon préféré. Comme tout les premiers chapitres, ne vous attendez pas à l'extraordinaire, il faut bien un début à tout, et ce chapitre me sert essentiellement à vous montrer le caractère de mes deux personnages ( eh oui il varie selon les fics). Evidemment les reviews sont plus que bienvenue ! C'est si vous aimez que je continuerais mon histoire alors bonne lecture à tous !!

Alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre de préfet en chef qui lui était exclusivement réservée, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la chambre de son adorable colocataire qu'elle adorait tant : Drago Malefoy. Poussée par sa curiosité habituelle, elle se risqua à poser son oreille contre la porte verte. Elle n'entendait strictement rien à présent.

C'est alors que sa tête qui était appuyée contre la porte, bascula soudainement dans le vide. Drago, torse nu, venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Granger ? Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? dit-il avec son habituel ton glacial.

- Je…heu, eh bien c'est-à-dire que…bégaya-t-elle, son visage virant au rouge.

- Ouais je vois…dit-il machinalement avant de l'écarter avec son bras pour passer, tel un roi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle la salle de bain, et la jeune femme en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa chambre, pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. C'était exactement la même que la sienne, toute aussi spacieuse, le majestueux lit au fond avec quelques meubles pour l'entourer ; sauf évidemment que les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et argent, avec toujours ce même motif qu'était le serpent. Mais ce qu'elle vit en premier, ce fut deux petits yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec tout le mépris possible. En effet, une jeune fille, vêtue d'un simple soutien-gorge, était assise sur le lit de Drago, remontant le drap vert jusqu'au menton. « Encore ? » se dit Hermione, « il y en avait déjà une autre ce matin, je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre…».

- De toute évidence, tu t'instruisais…lui lança Drago depuis la salle de bain.

- Je m'instruisait ? répéta Hermione l'esprit ailleurs. Je m'…je quoi ?? Enfin non ! Bien sûr que non c'est n'importe quoi je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Le jeune homme sorti la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et dit avec son sourire en coin qu'elle lui connaissait si bien :

- Ouais c'est ça.

Hermione fulgurait de rage. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta de lui envoyer le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, avant de tourner les talons vers sa chambre.

Content de lui, Drago ordonna à la jeune fille qui était encore dans le lit de sortir, et prit sa douche. Mais cette dernière lui demanda quand ils pourraient se revoir. Pour toute réponse, Drago hocha la tête en rigolant, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Hermione descendit dans la Grande salle un peu plus tard pour y retrouver Harry et Ron. Elle regarda quelques tables plus loin et aperçut parmi les Serdaigles, un beau jeune homme brun avec des yeux d'un bleu azur à se noyer dedans. Depuis le début de l'année, Hermione l'avait remarqué. Beaucoup de filles lui tournait autour, mais Hermione était de heureuse de sentir parfois son regard se poser sur elle, souvent lorsqu'elle étudiait lors de leurs cours en commun.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, et celle-ci s'empressa aussitôt de détourner le regard. Elle n'était pas du tout le genre de fille qui faisait le premier pas. Elle s'assit entre ses deux amis, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve à ce type, dit soudain Ron en regardant le Serdaigle avec dédain.

Hermione déglutit difficilement avant de répondre avec un air qu'elle aurait voulu détendu :

- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, trancha Ron. Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas, Harry et moi, tous les regards que tu lui jettes à chaque fois ?

Hermione rougit aussitôt. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Ron à son égard, et se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise.

- Franchement, il suffit de le regarder pour voir que c'est un imbécile.

- Ron ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Arrêtez vous deux, dit Harry agacé, on est en retard pour le cours de botanique, dépêchons-nous.

Ron et Hermione obéirent sans discuter, Harry leur avait récemment fait comprendre qu'il ne supportait vraiment plus leur chamailleries du matin au soir.

L'air glacé pénétra dans les poumons de Hermione. Elle courait dans les jardins de Poudlard, aux côtés de Harry et de Ron. A leur grand soulagement, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Mme Chourave leur demanda de rentrer deux par deux dans la grande serre. Une odeur de terre humide y régnait, et les œufs brouillés qu'Hermione avait mangé ce matin lui remontèrent à la gorge.

Ron avait pour habitude de s'associer à elle pour le cours de botanique, mais après leur dispute, Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de le voir avec Dan. Elle regarda Harry avec un espoir. Celui-ci montra Seamus d'un air désolée, et Hermione dut se résoudre à faire équipe avec elle-même.

La plante, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, posée devant elle avait une couleur rosâtre, parsemée de petites tâche bleues. C'était une sorte de grosse boule spongieuse, qui faisait étrangement penser à de la gelée. Hermione ne se risqua pas à mettre le doigt dessus, Neville se chargea de le faire à sa place, ce qui lui coûta un détour à l'infirmerie après un cri strident. Bien qu'il fut doué en botanique, son imprudence ne le quittait jamais.

- Comme Neville vient gentiment de nous en faire la démonstration, expliqua Mme Chourave, il ne faut pas toucher le Bulborbus tout de suite. C'est une plante chinoise, qui contient un ingrédient essentiel la préparation de la potion du filtre d'amour. Je précise, Mlle Patil, que la fabrication de cette potion est strictement interdite par la loi, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Lavande et Parvati regarder la plante avec désir. L'ingrédient en question, c'est son cœur. En effet, cette plante aux aspects plutôt repoussants, est en fait doué d'une énorme sensibilité. Son cœur se trouve en son centre, et il est impossible de le lui prendre de force, vous pourrez essayer n'importe quel moyens magiques possibles.

- Et si on la tue ? lança Pansy d'un air naturel.

- Le Bulborbus se solidifiera jusqu'à devenir pierre, et il faut plusieurs siècles avant qu'elle ne se décompose. Le seul moyen est de gagner son cœur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on doit draguer la plante ? demanda Ron bêtement.

- Pas exactement monsieur Weasley, répondit le professeur avec une pointe d'agacement. Cela m'étonne que personne ne connaisse les propriétés de ce végétal…

Tout le monde voyait bien qu'elle visait particulièrement Hermione, et celle-ci se sentit rougir de honte. « Quelle ignorante je suis ! Cette plante est sûrement connue en plus ». Elle se promit de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur la plante chinoise dès son arrivée au château. Mais ce ne fut pas la peine, car Mme Chourave leur donna un parchemin entier à rédiger :

- Je veux qu'au prochain cours, tout le monde ait trouvé comment prendre son cœur !

Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets. Elle avait passé une journée épuisante et son estomac se nouait lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle avait la même le lendemain. Elle préféra se changer les idées et décida d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être le beau Serdaigle serait-là ? Mais la tête horrifiée de Ron lui apparut soudainement et elle se jura ne pas regarder à la table voisine en arrivant.

Elle sortit de la Salle commune par le portrait, et s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier lorsque lui parvint une voix qui venait du couloir :

- T'es de loin la plus belle femme de Poudlard, disait la voix grave.

Après avoir maudit sa satané curiosité, Hermione regarda discrètement depuis l'angle du couloir, quels étaient les tourtereaux qui se cachaient. Elle aimait bien raconter les potins avant Lavande.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur. C'était Malefoy et Cho Chang. Cette dernière était adossée au mur et rougissait au fur et à mesure que Drago se collait à elle.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la chambre d'un préfet ? lui murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Hermione serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume « Pourquoi elle se laisse faire celle-là ? Elle sort avec Harry bon sang ! ».

- Je…je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle d'un air vague.

On l'aurait dit comme hypnotisée par les lèvres du jeune homme.

- C'est que, poursuivit-elle tremblante de désir, je sors avec Harry et…

- Potter évidemment ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup en se repoussant brusquement du corps de la jeune femme.

Cho sursauta et ce fut comme si le charme avait été rompu. Elle avait l'air de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et, devant la fureur de Drago, elle partit soudain en courant, comme pour éviter de se faire séduire une fois de plus. Le jeune homme la regarda s'enfuir avant de pousser un long soupir d'agacement. Ses yeux froids croisèrent tout à coup les yeux chocolats d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant. Drago la regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à la tuer sur place, ses mâchoires se contractèrent, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Instinctivement, Hermione recula de quelques pas. Mais Drago sembla se calmer car c'est avec un sourire à glacer le sang qu'il s'adressa à elle :

- Encore en train de m'observer Granger ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il murmurait ? se demanda Hermione terrifiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle chercha avec espoir une lueur d'ironie dans les yeux de Drago, mais son visage restait impassible.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Hermione et une boule en travers de la gorge lui empêchait de sortir le moindre son.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me cherches Granger…disait-il en continuant d'approcher.

- Je…rien. Je passais par là c'est tout.

Hermione avait mis tout l'effort du monde dans ces quelques mots pour essayer de prendre un air détaché. En vain. Leur visage n'étaient à présent séparés que de quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme terminer sa course dans son cou. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se trouver à la place de Cho Chang, car il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre sa joue, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

Je laisse encore pour cette fois…Mais à la prochaine, fais attention à toi, je ne serais probablement pas aussi indulgent…

Sur ce, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et descendit les escaliers, laissant la jeune fille se remettre de ses émotions. La respiration encore saccadée, Hermione sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans la poitrine, et se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains. Le moment intense qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait perturbé. Elle comprenait à présent la réaction de Cho qui n'avait pas bougé ; Drago Malefoy avait un pouvoir de domination effrayant. Elle, qui d'habitude ne laissait pas faire avec son fort caractère, venait de se faire réduire à néant par l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

Il fallait qu'elle l'admette ; cette année il avait beaucoup changé…Elle ne retrouvait plus le garçon lâche et trouillard des années précédente. Il avait mûri et avait pris confiance en lui plus que jamais. Par contre, il n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance et de sa passion pour les jeunes sorcières. En revanche, c'était la première année où Hermione n'avait pas eu le droit aux habituelles insultes, elle pensait particulièrement à sa favorite, Sang-de-Bourbe, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que c'était un comportement stupide de sa part. Il osait lui parler même, la toucher ou la regarder de temps en temps. Sa répugnance vis-à-vis des sangs impurs semblait être du passé. Par contre, la nouveauté chez lui était justement ce regard étrangement ressemblant à celui de Tom Jedusor, selon les descriptions que lui avait faites Harry.

La jeune femme se ressaisit et préféra retourner dans la salle des préfet. _Plutôt mourir que de revoir ces yeux gris…_


	2. Le Défi

**Merci pour toutes vos review qui me font trop trop plaisir !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous à tous et merci encore !**

**_Bonne lecture_**

Hermione décida de faire au mieux pour éviter de croiser Drago durant toute la matinée, et elle commença par louper le petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, chose qu'elle avait horreur de faire. Mais cette esquive était, comme elle le savait très bien, impossible étant donné que son premier cours était potion avec les Serpentards. Une envie soudaine de manquer le cours la saisit.

Hermione se donna un coup de baguette sur la tête. Louper un cours ? Et puis quoi encore, il faudrait être complètement fou pour faire ça…Elle s'habilla donc, se maquilla légèrement et laissa ses cheveux ondulés, elle n'avait pas le temps de jeter les huit sortilèges nécessaires pour les raidir.

Hermione descendit seule dans les cachots, elle était sûrement en retard. Mais à sa grande surprise, personne ne s'y trouvait. « Et s'ils étaient déjà tous rentrés ? » Le cœur de Hermione se serra, son pire cauchemar devenait réalité.

Elle posa son oreille contre la porte et, à son grand soulagement, n'entendit pas la voix doucereuse du professeur Rogue. La jeune femme entendit alors des bruits de pas et des discussions provenant des escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Serpentards étaient arrivés. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'elle était désormais sûre que le cours n'avait pas commencé. La mauvaise, c'était que Drago était là. Evidemment, le jeune homme était le centre des discussions, et marchait toujours au milieu du groupe. Hermione fut ravi de constater que son changement avait aussi affecté son entourage : il ne traînait plus avec ses deux gorilles. Par contre, Pansy était toujours accroché à son bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe.

Hermione détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'elle sentit celui de Drago se poser sur elle. La jeune femme trouva un intérêt soudain à une petite poussière glissée dans un trou du mur…

Elle le sentait se rapprocher et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

- Toute seule Granger ? dit-il d'une voix faussement aimable.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle sentait le courage lui revenir, cet imbécile ne tenterait rien devant ses amis… « Tu en es sûr ? », lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Drago sembla surpris de cet élan de courage soudain, mais comme à son habitude, il se reprit très vite :

- Je vois que ton sale caractère est revenu. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, je te préfère comme ça que comme hier. Tu était si faible, ricana-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux gris lui glacèrent le sang aussitôt, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que son corps entier était paralysé.

- Tu te sens seul à ce point Malefoy pour venir me parler ?

Au lieu de s'effacer comme elle s'y était attendu, le sourire de Drago s'étira un peu plus, découvrant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Si il y en a un de nous qui devrait se sentir seul ici, c'est bien toi…Je venais simplement t'informer qu'aujourd'hui les Serpentards ont cours avec les Serdaigles. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Reprend tes esprits Granger, tu m'inflige un spectacle pas beau à voir.

- Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Mardi.

Hermione poussa un cri d'exclamation avant de prendre ses affaires et de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier sous les rires des verts et argents.

Hermione courait à perdre haleine depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper de jour ? Cela ne lui arrivait jamais !

Elle se trouvait à présent devant la salle du cours de métamorphose. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur ! Après s'être mis en tête un brouillon d'excuse, elle toqua à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et le professeur Mc Gonagall leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Miss Granger ?

- Je suis désolée d'arriver en retard professeur !

- Mais enfin...Je n'ai pas cours avec les Griffondors aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit une classe de Serdaigle, dont celui qui hantait ses nuits…Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est impossible, j'ai cours de 8h à 10h avec vous le mardi, dit-elle désespérée.

- Mais enfin Miss Granger, nous sommes lundi !

Le professeur la regardait avec des yeux inquiets, comme si elle était un monstre. Hermione tourna les talons sans chercher à en savoir plus, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tournait le dos à des rires moqueurs. Rouge de honte ou de colère, elle n'aurait pu le dire. « Cet de Malefoy va me le payer ! Ah il s'est bien fichu de moi ce serpent ! ». Hors d'elle, Hermione se posta à nouveau devant la porte des cachots, et tapa plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Entrez, dit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

Hermione respira un grand coup, puis s'exécuta.

- Tiens, Miss Granger…C'est vous qui venait de tambouriner à la porte ? Dix points en moins pour cette attitude. Vous êtes en retard.

« Non c'est vrai ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte toute seule ! ».

- Excusez-moi professeur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous trouvez-vous trop intelligente pour vous permettre de rater le début du cours ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour maîtriser sa haine, puis le regarda en face et lui dit d'un ton impatient :

- Non professeur. Je peux aller m'asseoir ?

- Dix points en moins pour Griffondor, oui vous le pouvez.

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry qui lui lançait un air de totale incompréhension, mais comprit qu'il aurait des explications plus tard. La jeune femme jeta un œil furtif à Drago. Ce dernier serrait étroitement les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard meurtrier, il se contenta de lui sourire.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et Hermione fut la première dehors. Elle n'attendit ni Harry ni Ron et fila droit dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. Elle s'effondra sur le divan, la tête dans un coussin. C'était de loin la plus grosse honte de sa vie, devant le Serdaigle en plus ! Plus jamais elle n'oserait descendre.

- Allons Granger, tu te ronges les sangs pour rien ! Tu sais ça arrive de rater un cours, personne n'en est mort.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Malefoy rentrer. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle avait envi de voir…

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy.

- J'aimerais te présenter mes excuses, mais je ne regrette même pas ! dit-il en rigolant.

Hermione se redressa en position assise pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient verts cette fois, ils n'avaient plus ce côté terrifiant, mais plutôt celui de l'ancien Malefoy.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, et moi qui pensait que tu avais mûri…dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Je n'ai pas envi ce matin. Tu as cours aussi si je ne m'abuse.

- Je n'y vais pas. Je n'y vais plus ! Plus jamais !

Hermione eut la nausée rien qu'à cette pensée…

Drago s'assit en face d'elle et la contempla longuement, tel un inspecteur essayant de résoudre une énigme.

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais…dit-il enfin.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est sûr que le jour où tu comprendras quelque chose Malefoy…

- Très drôle. Figure-toi que les cours sont importants pour moi aussi, seulement moi je ne commande pas des bouquins pour Noël !

- Comment tu sais que…

- Ah parce que c'est vrai en plus ? Ça devient grave Granger, je ne te comprends vraiment pas et je n'essaye même pas…

- Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas…dit-elle d'un air absente.

- A propos de quoi ?

La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle pensait particulièrement aux filles qu'il draguait à longueur de journée. Mais elle n'osait pas le lui dire, et s'il redevenait aussi glacial que la veille ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

- Dis-le moi.

Derrière cet ordre, Hermione avait déceler dans sa voix quelque chose d'inquiétant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui laisser le choix…

- Au sujets des filles que tu ramènes sans arrêt le soir dans ta chambre…se risqua-t-elle.

- Ah ça…dit-il avec un sourire, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Malefoy ! Simplement…pourquoi sont-elle toutes différentes ? Je veux dire…T'es-t-il déjà arrivé d'avoir une copine ? Une vraie petite amie ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on est une discussion sentimental toi et moi ? dit-il avec des yeux ahuris.

Hermione se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Elle et Malefoy en train de parler de leur vie sentimentale ! Les évènements de ce matin avaient vraiment du la perturber.

- Tu as raison c'est stupide, répondit-elle en se massant le crâne.

Le silence s'installa. Drago tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et Hermione en profita pour le détailler. C'était la première fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle regarda ses cheveux en premier lieu, une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, d'un blond or, quelques mèches vagabondes lui tombaient sur le front. Ses yeux ensuite, si cruel à certains moments, comme envoûtant à d'autres…Ses joues creuses qui palpitaient lorsqu'il était énervé. Et enfin son corps. Un corps…parfait.

Hermione aussi avait mûri, et ne se cachait plus la vérité : Drago était un bel homme, un très bel homme…A l'époque elle prétendait le contraire par pur hypocrisie à son égard, et faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre sa réputation de l'homme le plus sexy de Poudlard. Mais voilà, il restait Drago Malefoy, arrogant et prétentieux. Jamais elle n'aimerait un homme au caractère si détestable, c'est pourquoi elle aurait échangé sa place de préfet avec n'importe quelle fille du collège.

- Non.

Drago venait de briser le silence. Il regardait toujours en direction de la fenêtre.

- Non quoi ? demanda-t-elle connaissant la réponse.

- Non je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.

- Et…, hésita Hermione, tu n'en éprouve pas le besoin parfois ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione se tut. Elle réfléchissait. Etait-ce possible qu'il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux ? Qu'il n'ait eu que des relations sexuelles jusque là ?

- Mais, reprit-elle avide d'en savoir plus, pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme question et s'attendait à ce qu'il mette fin à cette conversation. Mais à sa grande surprise il lui répondit calmement :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse, c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'as jamais essayé ! répliqua-t-elle, se maîtrisant de moins en moins bien.

- Et je n'essayerai pas ! lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Une relation amoureuse ce n'est que prise de tête à longueur de temps, sans aucune liberté.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y ait des avantages aussi ?

- Je n'en vois pas un.

- L'amour par exemple.

Drago ricana en levant la tête au ciel.

- L'amour ? Tu es sérieuse ?

- Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ?

Drago se tut, et un nouveau silence envahi la pièce.

- Bien sûr, dit-il alors d'une voix froide.

- Alors dis-moi.

- C'est…l'amour c'est…c'est simple, c'est quand…

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Ses joues se creusèrent, ce que redoutait Hermione. En tant normal, elle se serait sûrement moqué de lui, mais la situation était différente, et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait plus de la pitié qu'autre chose.

- Et puis c'est quoi ces questions débiles ? dit-il d'un coup. Franchement Granger, pourquoi s'embêter à rester avec la même fille ? Ca devient terriblement ennuyeux après, tu ne peux même pas aller voir ailleurs ! Non mais tu imagine le calvaire ?

- Ma définition de l'amour est bien trop compliquée et tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais en simple, le jour où sera prêt à donner ta vie pour la personne en question, c'est que tu sera amoureux.

Drago rigola à nouveau :

- Je ne donnerais ma vie pour rien au monde…Bien trop précieuse.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux pour comprendre la différence…

- Jamais.

- Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy…

- Tout le monde sauf moi Granger…

- Donne-moi dix jours, et je te prouverai le contraire.

Hermione avait parler trop vite. Dans son élan de vouloir le lui prouver, elle avait annoncé ça sans réfléchir. Drago la regardait avec des yeux rond et elle se sentit affreusement bête.

- Heu…Oublie ça ok ? C'est sorti tout seul, comme d'habit…

- D'accord, dit-il tout à coup.

- D'a…d'accord ? répéta-t-elle.

- J'accepte. Tu as dix jours, surtout pas un de plus.

Hermione le contempla les sourcils froncés. Elle scrutait son visage pour y trouver la moindre parcelle d'ironie, mais il semblait étrangement sincère.

- En contre partie, j'ai dix jours pour essayer de te convaincre que les livres ne sont pas les plus importants dans la vie…Je vais t'apprendre à t'_amuser_. Pour ce mot je fais une exception tu peux aller chercher la définition dans un livre.

Hermione ignora cette dernière remarque et hésita un certain temps avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

- Mais tout ! C'est génétiquement impossible que je tombe amoureux, ça n'arrivera jamais mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre. Dans tout les cas tu perds, mais moi, j'y gagne à ne plus supporter tes remarques agaçantes sur les cours. Et au moins tu ne monopolisera plus la salle commune jusqu'à pas d'heure pour y travailler.

- Tu oublies quelque chose Malefoy. Tu ne m'enlèveras jamais la passion que j'ai pour le savoir…

- Peut-être bien, mais il se peut que j'arrive au moins à te décoincer ?

- Je-ne-suis-pas-coincée ! répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents. Il semble que l'on se soit lancé un défi impossible à réaliser…

- Tu t'avoue déjà vaincu ? Pas question, ça va être marrant je sens. Aller à bientôt Granger, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hâte de te revoir…


	3. Ca va être difficile

Merciiii à tous pour vos reviews si gentilles !!!! Mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant le nouvel an ! Alors je vous souhaite un excellent Noël et une année plein de bonheur, je vous embrasse fort !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…Bisous !

Alors bonne lecture à tous ! J'accueil les reviews à bras ouverts ;-)

Drago marchait dans une rue sombre. Il suivait quelqu'un, une jeune femme. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue et vit sa silhouette approcher. Son corps aux courbes parfaites s'avança dans la lumière. Sa tête était celle d'une belle jeune femme connue pour son corps dans le monde moldu, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle s'appelait Clarisse Morgan ou quelque chose comme ça… Sa voix lui parvenait de très loin « Malefoy…Malefoy… »

- Malefoy ! MALEFOY !

Le jeune homme se réveilla soudain. Deux yeux chocolats étaient penchés au dessus de lui.

- Pas trop tôt ! Allez lève-toi en vitesse, on a du pain sur la planche.

- Granger ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Qui d'autre pour te mettre de bonne humeur le matin ? dit-elle en écartant brusquement les rideaux, laissant la lumière éblouissante pénétrer la pièce.

Drago poussa un juron avant de s'enfoncer sous la couette pour épargner ses yeux au changement brutal.

- Non non non ! insista Hermione avant de tirer la couette vers elle, découvrant un homme torse nu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Drago se retrouva à nouveau face à cette maudite lumière, et avec un énorme effort de volonté, ouvrit des yeux fatigués et incrustés d'une profonde envie de meurtre.

- Granger…je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à six heures du matin ? demanda-t-il en se redressant avec une voix chargée de mépris qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser.

- Eh bien vois-tu, j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, et je me suis dit que le défi que je m'étais lancé hier était disons...sans espoir en l'espace de seulement dix jours, vu la difficulté de la tâche ! Alors tous les matins désormais, nous nous lèverons à cette heure-ci pour gagner du temps. Je nous ai concocté un petit programme ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Si Drago n'avait pas la fainéantise du matin, il l'aurait probablement étranglée sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? s'apitoya-t-il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, relevant la couverture sur lui.

- Nous nous sommes engagés Malefoy ! Aller debout à présent. Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte sur les incessantes répétitions de « qu'ais-je fais ? J'étais sobre hier pourtant ! ».

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione alluma le feu de cheminée, puis attendit Drago. Celui-ci descendit enfin un quart d'heure plus tard, les yeux mi-clos.

- Super ! On va pouvoir commencer ! lui dit Hermione. Assied-toi.

- Ne commence pas à me donner des ordres, maugréa-t-il.

La jeune femme, ignorant sa remarque, poursuivit :

- Alors…J'ai prévu de commencer par le sens théorique du programme, je vais t'enseigner quelques leçons qui…

- Je veux passer au sens pratique moi.

- Après ! Tu ne sauras pas comment t'y prendre. Je vais donc, comme je disais, t'enseigner certaines notions de drague.

Drago fit mine de s'étouffer, avant de regarder par-dessus chacune de ses épaules.

- C'est à moi que tu parles Granger ? C'est à _moi_, que tu veux enseigner des leçons de drague ?

Il éclata de rire sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione.

- Non franchement Granger, soyons sérieux maintenant, d'accord ? La drague c'est mon domaine, et en aucun cas je n'ai besoin de ton ai…

- Lorsqu'une fille te demande si tu veux aller boire un verre, l'interrompit-elle, que réponds-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Répond.

- Eh bien, je lui dit que c'est mieux d'aller dans ma chambre…dit-il d'un songeur, s'imaginant la scène.

- Je le savais ! je le savais ! répéta Hermione. Tu n'es pas prêt. Pour ta gouverne, une fille qui te propose d'aller boire un verre, c'est que tu lui plaît, mais elle veut faire les choses en douceur sans précipitation.

- Mais aller boire un verre, à part dépenser des mornilles, ça sert à quoi franchement ? A faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle et à sourire constamment pour lui faire croire que tu es captivé par le récit de sa vie ?

Hermione se massa le front d'un air las, ça allait être terriblement difficile…

- Deuxième question…enchaîna-t-elle, une fille qui te plaît ne semble pas s'intéresser à toi…

- Impossible, trancha-t-il.

- Malefoy ! rugit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, tes questions sont débiles et surréalistes !

- Le fait qu'une fille ne s'intéresse pas à toi est loin d'être surréaliste !

- Ah oui ? alors cite-moi une seule fille qui ne rêve pas de moi chaque nuit…Sauf toi évidemment ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la réaction de Hermione.

Celle-ci réfléchit rapidement. Elle fit défiler dans sa tête toutes les filles qu'elles connaissait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que chacune d'elle donnerait la lune rien que pour un regard de lui. Elle avait même vu Ginny le dévorer des yeux dans les couloirs. Devant ce silence pesant, Drago conclut qu'il avait, comme toujours, encore raison…

- Bon d'accord ! avoua Hermione. Mais c'est purement physique ! Crois-tu franchement être le seul à profiter de la jeunesse ? Ouvre les yeux Malefoy, les filles se servent également de toi pour passer un bon moment, et après tu es oublié !

- Non c'est faux, rétorqua-t-il tel un gamin qui dit ça pour se rassurer. De toute façon, même si cela arrive, c'est parce qu'elle savent qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour elles qu'elles aient le luxe de m'avoir plusieurs jours…

Fière de son raisonnement, son sourire s'effaça néanmoins lorsque Hermione rétorqua :

- Et c'est _parce_ _qu'elles savent cela_ qu'elles se contentent d'une seule nuit. Ca revient à t'utiliser.

Les joues de Drago se creusèrent, tandis que sa tempe commença légèrement à battre. « Oh non » se dit Hermione, la peur s'emparant à nouveau d'elle, « je suis allée trop loin on dirait…Un changement de sujet s'impose ! ». Mais Drago fut plus rapide :

- J'ai une question pour toi maintenant…Que faire si une fille qui te plaît a un petit ami et qu'elle tente de lui rester fidèle ?

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer brusquement. Elle regarda Drago intensivement, retenant sa respiration ; on aurait dit qu'elle était en équilibre sur un lac de givre et qu'elle redoutait de bouger de peur de briser la glace. Elle vit une lueur de désir dans les yeux du jeune homme, identique à celle de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose…Prudemment, elle lança :

- Malefoy…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à…à Cho Chang…risqua-t-elle en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir.

- Et pourquoi pas…

- Non, pas elle ! trancha-t-elle. Harry est son cop…

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu as toutes les filles de Poudlard ! Pourquoi elle ! cria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Je fais ce que je veux…

- Je sais pourquoi c'est elle que tu veux…murmura alors Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Parce que c'est _sa_ copine…Tu te sens mis en compétition face à Harry…

- Tais-toi Granger…

- Tu sais qu'il a autant de succès que toi…

- Ferme-là j'ai dit !

- Tu veux lui faire payer en lui prenant Ch…

Hermione fut violement plaquée contre le mur. Drago pressait son corps contre le sien, le coude sous le cou, lui empêchant le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux, à présent gris glacés, semblaient lancer des éclaires.

- Je ne supporterai pas tes remarques bien longtemps Granger…

La respiration saccadée, morte de peur, la jeune fille trouva néanmoins le courage de continuer, sachant que cette prochaine phrase allait le pousser à bout :

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'une fois Harry délaissée de sa copine, tu seras définitivement le plus sexy de Poudlard ? On n'est pas dans Blanche-Neige Malefoy…

Drago avait du être amusé de cette dernière remarque, car il sembla revenir à la réalité, ses yeux redevinrent bleus azur et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il desserra son étreinte, restant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- D'accord mon beau miroir, je ne toucherai pas à la copine de Blanche-Neige…

- Bon, par laquelle on commence ? demanda Drago en se frottant les mains.

Le Collège Beauxbaton avait spécialement été invité par Poudlard pour célébrer Noël. Un arrivage d'écolières en tunique bleue turquoise avait débarqué la veille, sous le regard affamé de Drago. Mais ce qu'il considérait comme un cadeau de Noël ne se révéla pas aussi plaisant qu'il l'avait imaginé. En effet, il tenta de séduire une étrangère parmi la foule. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et continua son chemin. Après que le jeune homme ait passé sa colère sur Hermione pour avoir été ignoré, il affirma que c'était la faute de sa coiffure, il n'avait soi-disant pas eu le temps de se coiffer ce matin. Mais lorsqu'il vit que la deuxième eut la même réaction, et qu'il se fit remballé par la troisième et la quatrième, il dut avouer qu'il y avait un problème ; problème qui, évidemment, ne venait certainement pas de lui !

Hermione les considéra comme parfaites pour le défi qu'ils avaient à mener. Ça changerait de toutes les bécasses qui se laissaient facilement séduire par le blondinet. Celui-ci en revanche, ne partageait pas son avis :

- Allons Granger, comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Elle sont complètement coincées ces filles-là ! avait-il dit.

- Elles ne sont pas coincées Malefoy ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, c'est simplement qu'elles se respectent plus.

Hermione repéra quelques écolières qui semblaient un minimum abordable, car elle dut se l'avouer, ces filles étaient désagréables, et travailla avec Drago pendant une heure quelques techniques qu'elle avait mises au point. Drago persistait à lui dire que même s'il avait une relation durable avec une fille, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il faisait ça pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il ne voyait pas du tout comment ça l'aiderait à tomber amoureux. Mais Hermione restait confiante :

- A force de rester avec la même fille, répétait-elle, tu finiras par t'y attacher j'en suis sûre.

Hermione et Drago étaient à présent dans un des nombreux couloirs du premier étage, et observaient un groupe d'élèves de Beauxbaton en train de discuter de « l'affreuse décoration de Poudlard ».

- A toi de choisir, répondit Hermione, mais ne vise pas trop pour commencer. Et souviens-toi, ne lui fait pas du rentre-dedans, l'objectif de ce premier essais est de faire connaissance.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus et s'avançait déjà d'un pas assuré en direction des étudiantes.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles…

Comme pour les fois précédentes, elles le regardèrent de haut en bas avec un air de dédain profond. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, même Hermione avait pu voir dans leurs yeux qu'elles le trouvaient toutes terriblement sexy. Elle souffla d'exaspération et se rapprocha de quelques pas, sans se faire voir.

- Je me présente, Drago Malefoy, je serais enchanté de vous faire visiter le château.

Certaines d'entres elles s'en allèrent visiblement pas intéressées, tandis que les quatre dernières gloussaient bêtement.

_- Drago ce n'était pas le plan prévu !_ lui souffla Hermione par derrière, irritée.

Sans se retourner, celui-ci lui lança discrètement :

_- Faisons à ma manière Granger, règle numéro une, comment se faire désirer_… Par contre, dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau aux jeunes filles, mon emploi du temps est malheureusement très chargé et je n'aurais le temps de faire visiter qu'à une seule personne…

« Quoi ! Mais son argument est complètement hors sujet ! » pensa Hermione, bouillonnante de colère. Mais apparemment, cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde et toutes les quatre se jetèrent alternativement des regards de défi, se demandant probablement laquelle serait choisie.

- Personne ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement déçu en entendant aucune réponse, tans pis…

- C'est alors qu'elles se mirent à crier et à gesticuler dans tous les sens en s'agrippant à Drago pour être celle qui visiterait le château avec lui.

- Bon alors laissez-moi réfléchir…toi, heu…non, ça c'est sûr. Toi…dommage que ton nez soit trop long tu aurais pu être jolie. Toi c'est assez délicat, t'es mignonne mais tu as l'air vraiment stupide…donc non. Tu me diras on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Alors ce sera toi, acheva-t-il fièrement en tendant son bras à l'heureuse élue.

Alors que les trois autres s'en allaient déçues, la dernière, débordante de joie, pris le bras du jeune homme.

Hermione regardait la scène avec des yeux exorbités « Non mais quel culot ! Et cette idiote pars quand même avec lui après avoir vu comment il a traité ses amis ? Sans parler de celles-ci qui se sont fait critiquer et qui partent sans un mot ! Mon dieu, suis-je bien dans le même monde que les autres ? ».

Elle rejoignit Drago et la jeune fille qui marchaient à présent le long du couloir qui donnait accès à l'escalier, toujours en gardant une bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages et empruntèrent même quelques passages secrets. Hermione les suivait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. Pourquoi se dirigeaient-ils vers ses appartements ? Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour entendre la conversation :

- Vien, je vais te faire visiter ma chambre, dit-il à l'étudiante qui frissonna d'impatience. _Règle numéro deux, la chambre est une des pièces les plus importantes à faire visiter…_

Il venait de s'adresser à Hermione en tournant très légèrement la tête vers elle. Sous l'expression désemparée de celle-ci, il prononça le mot de passe qui donnait accès à la Salle Commune des préfets, et la jeune femme et lui y pénétrèrent. Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour, Drago se retourna et ferma presque entièrement la porte, laissant juste assez d'espace pour laisser apparaître ses yeux gris…

- Règle numéro trois, le coach doit laisser l'élève appliquer les exercices tout seul…

Sur ce, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Vous en pensez quoi ? NuL – bOf – BiEn – TrEs BiEn – SuPeR ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter, les critiques ça fait progresser ! Gros bisous à tous !

_Malefoyheartless._


	4. Insupportable blondinet

Bonne Année A Tous !! Avec du retard oui désolée ! Après s'être goinfrée de chocolat et avoir fait la fête, j'ai enfin daigner me pencher sur mon petit couple qui ne s'entend pas très bien…Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !! Plein de Bisous !

_Chapitre 4_

- Ah je te trouve enfin…Tu n'étais pas au banquet en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants.

- Va-t-en Malefoy.

Hermione avait passé sa journée dans la bibliothèque, endroit qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien ou ne désirait voir personne. Ce qui était le cas ce soir-là…

- Aller arrête de bouder Granger…

Celle-ci bondit de sa chaise pour faire face au jeune homme.

- Je ne boude pas ! Je suis simplement déçue. Déçue de me rendre compte à quel point je pouvais être bête et naïve ! Aller, avoue-le! Tu n'as jamais eut l'intention de respecter notre engagement !

- Eh reste calme. D'accord tout à l'heure j'ai exagéré, mais je tiens à faire ce défi, crois-moi !

- Bien moi je n'y tiens plus ! On arrête tu m'entends ? lança-t-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

- C'est hors de question ! s'écria Drago en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il heurta Hermione qui venait de brusquement de se retourner.

- Non mais je rêve là ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu te permets de décider si ce stupide pacte doit continuer ou pas ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? N'importe qui se serait plutôt excusé d'avoir agi aussi bêtement mais toi ! toi tu…tu es…, bégaya-t-elle de rage.

- Différent des autres, acheva-t-il.

Un silence s'installa. Mais il fut de très courte durée car la bibliothécaire débarqua tel une furie avant de les jeter dehors.

- Je ne te pensais pas si lâche Granger, déclara enfin Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois, je savais que la tâche était quasi-impossible, toi-même tu avais dit que ce serait difficile. Mais tu abandonnes déjà, au premier obstacle.

Il la regarda en hochant la tête de déception. Il tourna les talons, un sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui une Hermione confuse et enragée de s'être faite si honteusement rabaissée. Drago compta à voix basse, tout en s'éloignant :

- Quatre, trois, deux, un…

- Attends !

- Il se retourna, fière de lui.

- D'accord je t'accorde une dernière chance, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais c'est la dernière ! Ne me le fais pas regretter…

- Je savais que tu reviendrais sur ta décision…Alors à plus tard, dit-il en partant à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu savais ?

- C'était évident que tu mourrais d'envi de poursuivre le défi, ma compagnie t'aurait manqué avoue-le…

- Quoi ! hurla Hermione. Non mais quel culot ! Malefoy ! Reviens ici !

- Tu vois ? Je te manques déjà on dirait.

Le sang de la jeune fille bouillait intérieurement.

- Ahhh dégage d'ici ! cria-t-elle en lui lançant un de ses livres à la figure.

Drago l'évita tant bien que mal et rejoignis la Grande Salle, plus heureux que jamais.

Hermione finit par rejoindre ses amis au banquet. La Grande Salle grouillait de monde et la jeune femme du se frayer un chemin pour retrouver Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient près du buffet.

- Oh une revenante. Tu t'es rappelé que tu avais des amis ? grogna Ron avant de prendre une bonne part de tarte.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée les garçons mais en ce moment j'ai, disons…pas mal de complications…

- Des complications ? ça n'a pas de rapport avec Malefoy j'espère ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Hum…non, c'est juste les devoirs de préfets…

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'air satisfaits de ses réponses et elle s'empressa de changer de sujet avant qu'ils ne posent trop de questions.

Il était impensable qu'elle leur raconte son histoire de pacte ; rien que le fait qu'elle partage une salle commune avec Malefoy ne leur plaisait guère, alors si en plus ils apprenaient qu'elle lui parlait fréquemment…

- Regardez ! Fleur est là bas !

Ron releva la tête et après s'être excusé pour soi-disant aller aux toilettes, disparût dans la foule.

- Tu n'es pas avec Cho ? demanda Hermione à Harry en prenant un verre de jus de fruit.

- Je l'attends justement. Je ne comprends pas, elle devrait être là depuis un moment.

Hermione détourna son regard. Elle espérait que Harry n'ait pas remarqué son trouble. Où était Cho ? Elle passa un rapide coup d'œil à la foule et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago. Il était plutôt classe avec sa chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus azur, et lui aurait donner ainsi une allure angélique s'il n'avait pas eu un verre de whisky à la main. Pansy Parkinson agrippait son bras avec une telle force qu'autant essayer de retirer un os à un bouledogue. Le jeune homme, en plus d'afficher son air exaspéré à Parkinson, semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Son regard commença à balayer la salle, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que les deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle. Un sourire. Hermione retint sa respiration ; venait-elle de lui déclencher un sourire par sa simple présence ? Cette idée la dérangea quelque peu sans pour autant, étrangement, lui déplaire. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle vit que Drago regardait en fait son verre de jus de fruit qu'elle comprit. Elle le vit glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Pansy et Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate lorsque tout deux rirent en désignant sa boisson du doigt.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et, essayant, sans grand succès, de dissimuler sa colère, lui annonça :

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais, où ça ?

- Je sais pas, dans le parc, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

- Hermione, ne te vexes pas mais…tu es bizarre en ce moment.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles, peut-être que j'ai besoin de me confier et…

- Harry !!! s'écria Cho Chang qui venait de sauter au cou du jeune homme. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Elle regarda Harry avec son air de petite fille désolée auquel Harry était habituellement envoûté.

- Bien sûr que non ! Hermione allait aller faire un tour de toute façon.

- Quoi ? dit celle-ci, ah oui…oui j'allais y aller. Alors, bonne soirée…

Le cœur serré, la jeune femme referma la porte sur un brouhaha de voix joyeuses et d'éclats de rire. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi seule. Elle sortit dans le parc, couverte d'un petit gilet seulement. L'air glacé emplit ses poumons et ses membres se raidirent par le froid. Elle avait pour seule lumière la pleine lune qui éclairait le parc ainsi que la forêt interdite et le lac. Elle regarda son verre de jus de fruit qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis les moqueries des Serpentards. Elle fit machinalement tourner le liquide dans le verre, repensant au regard amusé de Drago lorsqu'il la vit avec cette boisson. Etait-elle si différente des autres que ça ? Etait-elle la seule dans cette salle à avoir pris une boisson non alcoolisée ? Elle devait peut-être se rendre à l'évidence, les autres devaient avoir raison…peut-être était-elle un peu coincée…beaucoup ?

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la tira de ses songes :

- Faut pas te vexer pour si peu Granger…

Agacée, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de pousser un long soupir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

- Tu sembles oublier l'autre partie du pacte, poursuivit-il. Celle où je dois t'apprendre à être comme tout le monde tu sais ?

- Parce que pour être comme tout le monde il faut boire ? ironisa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Alors c'était ça que tu prévoyais de m'apprendre ? Comment se soûler ?

Même dans la nuit ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas perdu de leur intensité.

- C'est un des principes que je voulais te montrer oui…

- Tout le monde ne boit pas Malefoy !

- Justement c'est là où tu te trompes.

Il passa devant elle et se mit à marcher en direction du lac. Elle savait qu'il se taisait et partait pour qu'elle le rattrape et lui demande de s'expliquer, il adorait se faire désirer et cela exaspéra Hermione au plus haut point. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre, sans poser néanmoins la moindre question. Le jeune homme, déçu de son manque d'enthousiasme, reprit alors :

- Tu penses que _je_ suis un alcoolique, que _je_ suis le seul à faire à la fête le soir et tout ça…Mais c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Même Dumbledore boit de l'alcool !

- Non ne pousse pas trop loin ! rétorqua-t-elle, refusant d'imaginer son idole avec de la vodka.

- Tu es trop naïve Granger. Si je t'écoute, alors tous les gens sont des saints c'est ça ? Redescend sur terre, boire ou s'amuser est loin d'être un crime, c'est profiter de la jeunesse !

- Il y a bien d'autre façon de le faire !

- Comme lire des bouquins à longueur de temps ! s'écria Drago qui commençait à en avoir marre de son obstination.

- Pourquoi pas ! répliqua Hermione encore plus fort.

- Tu n'as jamais goûter la moindre goutte d'alcool !

- Et je n'en ai nullement l'intention figure-toi ! Moi je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être comme tout le monde !

- Ah ça pour être différente je te rassure tu l'es !

Les yeux de Drago avaient virés au gris, mais cette fois Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle en avait plus que marre de ses leçons de moral. De rage, elle serra tellement fort le verre qu'il se brisa dans ses mains, déversant son liquide sur elle. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. Cette scène mit fin à leur dispute. Hermione, à bout de nerfs, se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre derrière elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots, la tête dans le creux du coude. Horrifié, Drago assista à cette scène sans ne savoir que faire. Alors Hermione Granger savait pleurer ? Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait penser…

Impuissant, le jeune homme la contempla, s'ordonnant intérieurement de s'en aller, elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait après tout. Mais ses jambes refusaient le moindre mouvement. C'est lorsqu'il vit à la lumière de la lune, la main ensanglantée d'Hermione qu'il se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'approcha prudemment, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et après s'être immobilisé pendant un moment qui lui parût interminable, prit délicatement le poignet de la jeune fille. Il recommencer à respirer quand il vit qu'elle se laissait faire. Drago retourna le poignet face à la lumière et retint une exclamation ; des bouts de verres de taille plutôt importante étaient profondément ancrés dans la paume. La jeune femme leva alors ses yeux ruisselants de larmes vers lui, et, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Drago regretta son comportement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant…Quelle étrange sensation de se dire que l'on a été stupide d'agir de la sorte, et qu'on ferait tout pour arrêter l'autre de pleurer. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Hermione frissonna et se demanda si c'était réellement dû au froid…

Toujours sans un mot, Drago passa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme, et, lentement, la souleva pour la remettre debout, la douleur l'ayant fortement affaiblie. Entourée de deux bras puissants pour l'empêcher de vaciller, Hermione se laissa guider jusqu'au château...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Maintenant c'est à votre tour d'écrire !! lOoOl

_**Malefoyheartless **_


	5. Tant de choses changent à cause de lui

**Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles !! Je vous adoooore ! Vous faites vivre mon histoire merci ! Voici les RAR :**

**Rebecca-Black : N'oublie pas que le sang impur ne le dérange plus ! Par contre ce qu'il salit c'est réputation ! lol Merci bcp bcp pour ta review, bisx**

**Gaboury : Oula détrompe-toi, Drago a des élan de gentillesse oui j'avoue, mais il y a encore un long chemin à faire avant de devenir gentil avec lui lol. Merci pour ta review !! bisx**

**Nandouillettemalfoy : oui c'est mon but de l'adoucir peu à peu, mais pas trop vite surtout, ce serait mal connaître le personnage non ? merci pour la review !!! bisx**

**marguerite26 : contente que ça te plaise !!! j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue de ce chapitre, il est particulier, merci pour ta review !! bisx**

**titesouris : tu es fan ? jadore ce mot lol « fan », il veut dire beaucoup pour moi j'espère que tu es sincère ! merci bcp en tout cas bisx**

**elodu92 : Oui pauvre hermione c'est vrai, mais attends un peu, drago n'est pas si adorable que ça hihi merci bisoux**

**peopleforpeace : je suis contente que ma fic t'ai fait rire, c'est un des but recherché pour que mon histoire plaise ! merci bcp bisoux**

**Jullsy : j'espère bien que la fin t'as plus ! c'est un passage important, merci bcp bisoux**

**Hermione23-dray32 : merci beaucoup continu à m'encourager, crois-moi parfois j'en ai bien besoin ! merci bisoux**

**Sarah2405 : Oui elle commence à gagner du terrain comme tu dis, mais elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte tout de suite, et puis la partie n'est pas finie…merci beaucoup ! bisoux**

**Continuez à reviewer c'est l'oxygène des auteurs ! (non je n'exagère pas)**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Chapitre 5 :**

C'est étrange ce que ressentait Hermione à cet instant précis ; coincée entre les bras de Drago Malefoy…Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle avait l'impression que rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle aurait voulu rester là des heures si elle n'arrêtait pas sans cesse de se rappeler que c'étaient les bras de son pire ennemi ! Le parfum du jeune homme diffusait une odeur exquise, envoûtante, fraîche, et Hermione savait qu'à partir de maintenant elle n'oublierais jamais cette odeur.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall vide, et s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, lorsqu'un brouhaha assourdissant s'éleva soudain. Hermione et Drago se figèrent d'horreur : le banquet était fini, et les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir. Les élèves pénétrèrent en masse dans la vaste pièce, et peu à peu, les bavardages cessèrent pour laisser place au silence. Tous regardaient le serpentard et la griffondore entrelacés avec des regards de totale incompréhension. Hermione regardait la foule apeurée, elle avait l'impression d'être un étrange animal dans un zoo, et ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Harry et Ron étaient parmi le flot d'élèves. Harry la regardait intensément comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui envoie un signe pour lui expliquer la situation, quant à Ron, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir Aragog renaître de ses cendres.

Drago semblait beaucoup moins mal à l'aise et d'un simple regard, défia la foule de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Harry aperçut la main sanglante de la jeune femme et s'avança :

- Viens avec moi 'Mione, dit-il prudemment en tendant une main.

Hermione aurait voulu lui expliquer que Drago n'était pas le responsable de sa blessure, qu'ils n'étaient pas en confrontation, mais elle jugea le moment non idéal , et préféra obéir. Elle voulut se dégager des bras de Drago mais, à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci tint ses bras fermés autour d'elle. Harry aperçut le mouvement de résistance de son ennemi et regarda Hermione avant de sortir sa baguette magique.

- Lâche-là Malefoy !

- Calme-toi Potter, de quoi tu m'accuses là ?

- Pour le moment d'empêcher Hermione de s'en aller !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je lui ais fait, hein ?

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent instantanément sur la main blessée. Drago suivit son regard et prit brusquement la main de Hermione avant de la lever et de s'écrier :

- Tu crois que c'est moi ? C'est ça ?

- Qui d'autre ! répliqua Harry.

Hermione, qui comprenait à présent pourquoi Drago s'obstinait à montrer son innocence, décida d'intervenir :

- Malefoy lâche-moi maintenant, je…

- Je ne vais pas me laisser accuser à tort par ce con !

Avec toute la force dont elle était capable, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se dégager de cet étreinte qui devenait agaçante et inquiétante…Puisque l'un était obstiné, elle allait essayer de convaincre l'autre :

- Harry je vais bien ! Il ne m'a rien fait du tout d'accord ?

- Je sais que tu mens pour te protéger Hermione, mais t'as pas à avoir peur de ce salaud !

- Harry tu es ridicu…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un éclair de lumière bleu lui effleura l'oreille pour aller atteindre Harry de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut violement projeté contre le mur avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, la tête protégée entre ses deux bras. La foule s'excita et Hermione profita de l'inattention de Drago pour lui écraser le pied le plus fortement possible, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Emportée par la rage, elle voulut le gifler, mais Drago avait relevé son regard gris vers elle, et elle retint son geste à quelques centimètre de la joue. Elle resta immobile face à ces yeux qui la clouèrent sur place, sentant son sang devenir givre, les battements de son cœur atteignant une vitesse fulgurante…L'arrivée en trombe de Mc Gonagall la tira de cet hypnotisme, et elle se précipita vers Harry qui avait brandi sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Hermione l'en dissuada d'un seul regard.

- Mon Dieu ! Malefoy ! Potter ! Et…et vous, Mlle Granger ! Chacun rejoint son dortoir immédiatement ! Expliquez-vous tous les trois !

Alors que les élèves repartaient déçus de ne pas voir la fin du spectacle, Harry s'exclama :

- C'est Malefoy professeur ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait à la main d'Hermione !

Avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mc Gonagall poussa un cri d'effroi face au pitoyable état de sa main.

- Mlle Granger allez à l'infirmerie ! Potter montez vous coucher. Quant à vous monsieur Malefoy, vous venez avec moi, et sans discuter !

Drago obtempéra sans dire un mot, ce qui n'était pas son cas d'habitude. Il semblait dégoûté, écoeuré…Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sans un mot, honteuse quelque part de ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Drago avait disparût à l'angle du couloir, suivi de Mc Gonagall et Rogue. Il allait avoir des ennuis pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, et elle, elle était là, le regardant s'éloigner sans agir.

Après tout il restait Malefoy, il n'avait pas besoin que l'on compatisse, c'est lui et lui seul qui avait fait le choix de ne pas avoir d'amis…

Il allait bientôt être une heure du matin à présent. Hermione ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans ses draps qui finissaient par s'emmêler dans ses pieds. Impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil, la journée fut trop éprouvante. D'abord il y a eu la mauvaise plaisanterie de Drago et ses trois fichues règles, puis la soirée où elle s'est sentie humiliée, la sortie dans le parc, la dispute avec Drago, ensuite la découverte d'une partie de lui : la douceur. Et enfin l'emportement de Harry et les yeux gris de Malefoy…

Hermione enfonça profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de chasser cette image. En vain. On ne savait sur quel pied danser avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Il savait se montrer un minimum aimable, comme un maximum insupportable.

Enfin, elle l'entendit. Le portrait de la Salle Commune venait de s'ouvrir. Drago était enfin revenu de l'entretient avec les professeurs. Leur avait-il dit la vérité ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'ils se soient tout deux retrouvés dans cette situation, sans leur parler de leur pacte ?

Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la main sur la poignée, Hermione s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre pour lui parler. Mais elle se stoppa net. Les pas de Drago ne semblaient pas s'éloigner mais se rapprocher…A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre qu'Hermione bondit en arrière avant de se coucher dans son lit. Elle tira la couette sur elle et ferma les yeux au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, elle le sentit approcher lentement. Hermione se demanda comment il ne pouvait pas entendre les tambourinements de son cœur contre la poitrine. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps il resta là à l'observer, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Enfin, il daigna bouger et la porte ne tarda pas à se refermer. Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais Hermione aurait juré l'entendre murmurer : « Si tu n'étais pas aussi craquante en dormant, je te tuerais sur place Granger… », avant de fermer la porte.

Hermione lâcha un immense soupir et son rythme cardiaque mit un long moment avant de reprendre son allure normale. Elle se remémora la dernière phrase de son colocataire ; il avait dit qu'elle était craquante en dormant…Hermione sourit. Drago Malefoy lui avait fait un compliment. Bien sûr elle était censé dormir et donc rien entendre, mais c'était un début. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle repensa à la deuxième partie de sa phrase : je te tuerais sur place. Hermione déglutit difficilement ; que voulait-il dire ? Malgré son impatience pour savoir ce qu'il avait raconté à Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue, elle jugea préférable de lui parler le lendemain matin, car il ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur à papoter ce soir-là…

Le réveil sonna : 6h30. Hermione s'étira longuement dans sa chambre rouge et or, éclairée par les rayons matinaux. Il fallut moins de deux secondes pour que les évènements de la veille surgissent sous forme de flashs. La matinée semblait beaucoup moins belle à présent…

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir Ron et Harry. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle en se rappelant le stupide comportement de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle approcha, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, et les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter en la détaillant de haut en bas. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des verts et argents mais _il_ n'était pas là. Ron lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à la place qu'ils lui avaient réservée, mais Hermione, se rappelant leur stupide comportement, alla prendre place à côté de Lavande.

- Salut Hermione !

- 'Jour, maugréa-t-elle.

- Alors, bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne la supportait pas, et cela depuis plusieurs années déjà. Son côté gamine qui ne grandit pas et qui passe ses journées à draguer ou à raconter les potins du jour à ses copines toutes aussi stupide qu'elle, l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Tes amis t'on rejeté on dirait ? lança Lavande sans se démonter de l'humeur massacrante d'Hermione.

- C'est moi qui suis venue ici de mon plein gré, mais je n'aurais vraiment pas du !

- Remarque, c'est normal qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi après ce que tu leur a fais…

- Je viens de te dire que c'est moi qui…attends, comment ça ce que je leur ai fait ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oh tu sais mieux que moi…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a toutes au moins coucher une fois avec Malefoy.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire Lavande !

- Arrête Hermione, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer la comédie, tout le monde le sait maintenant, dit-elle naturellement avant de beurrer son toast. On t'a tous vu hier enlacée avec lui dans le Hall pendant que tout le monde était au buffet.

- Mais on ne s'enlaçait pas du tout !

- Ouais appelle ça comme tu veux, en tout cas Hanna ne t'adresse plus la parole, si tu veux mon avis, elle est morte de jalousie.

Hermione en avait assez entendu. Alors comme ça tout le monde croyait qu'elle et Drago…NOn ! Elle chassa cette pensée répugnante. Harry et Ron auraient donc été les seuls à voir sa main blessée ? Quand elle y repensait, cela était logique puisque Mc Gonagall avait renvoyé les élèves dans leur dortoir avant que Harry n'accuse Malefoy.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Mais elle fut très vite rejoint par Harry et Ron :

- Hermione ! appela Harry.

Elle se retourna et afficha sa plus mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi.

- Hermione, on a pas eut le temps de parler hier. Tu as l'air fâchée contre nous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ! s'écria Hermione. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas coupable de ma blessure ! Mais toi, trop obstiner à jouer les héros dans des situations où je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Le silence tomba. Tout deux se fixaient, Hermione les larmes aux yeux que ses mots aient dépassé sa pensée, Harry, choqué par la nouvelle Hermione qu'il découvrait.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura alors Hermione. J'ai brisé le verre que je tenais à la main et Drago m'aidait à aller à l'infirmerie.

- Tu nous cache vraiment quelque chose, dit Ron en hochant la tête.

Hermione avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter. Elle les comprenait, cela n'avait aucun sens : Malefoy aider une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Impossible. Et pourtant…c'était ce qui était arrivé. Elle-même ne réalisait pas encore le geste de Drago, mais elle l'acceptait.

- Tu es si différente, ajouta Harry d'une voix grave.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Ils avaient probablement raison ; depuis que Malefoy avait fait irruption dans sa vie, elle négligeait ses amis et s'attirait une mauvaise réputation, tout cela en quelques jours. Malefoy n'était décidemment pas comme les autres.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement. Laissez-moi un peu de temps d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et partit à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle désirait ne plus jamais voir…


	6. Deux mondes différents

**Je suis comblée par vos reviews, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas je vous aiiiime. Voici les RAR** :

_Darkim :_ Tu as raison Harry est con, mais s'il était intelligent mon histoire serait-elle mieux ? Merci beaucoup d'être toujours fidèle à cette fic, continue ! bisous

_Rebecca-Black :_ très claire ses sentiments au contraire, elle le cherche pour lui dire qu'elle ne veut plus jamais le voir lol merci de continuer à reviewer, bisous.

_Jullsy : _Voici la suite j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira !!! merci de continuer à reviewer, bisous.

_Aodren :_Si j'écris vite crois-moi c'est pour vous !!! J'ai remarqué que les gens accrochaient plus quand les chapitres se suivaient d'environs une semaine. Merci pour ta review bisous.

_Elodu92 :_ Ta review me fait trop plaisir merci beaucoup continu !!! bisous

_Margaux.R :_ Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule en quête d'un Drago froid et arrogant, ça me fait plaisir que t'es lu mon profil et que t'es la même vision de ce couple. Un gros merci pour ta review, bisous.

_Sarah2405 :_ Je ne me concentre pas vraiment sur les rumeurs à son propos, sûrement un peu plus tard. Pour ton histoire je ne l'ai pas encore lu désolée, disons que je suis en période de bac blanc et qu'il me sera même difficile de publier les autres chapitres aussi vite ! Mais j'irai la lire compte sur moi, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, bisous.

_Samikitty :_ difficile de me faire plus plaisir que ta review ! Beaucoup de gens me disent que c'est super, et je les en remercie bien sûr !! mais ceux qui me parlent de ma façon d'écrire ou quelque chose comme ça j'adooore. Alors merci beaucoup ! bisous

_Tititaisant :_ Quand on y pense il est difficile de penser que Drago ait voulu aider Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'ils pensent qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais ils sont con aussi ! lol merci beaucoup de continuer à reviewer ! bisous

**Merci encore et encore et encore et surtout BONNE LECTURE !!**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Comme elle le pensait, Drago n'était pas en cours, mais affalé sur le fauteuil de leur salle commune. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Drago, sans un regard, lui lança :

-Je rêve ou tu es train de sécher Granger ?

-Je devais te parler…

-Je suis flatté d'être plus important que ton cours.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'avais potion.

Drago sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché ou énervé, et cela encouragea Hermione à s'approcher un peu.

-Je suis désolée pour hier, finit-elle par lâcher.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle inspira un grand coup lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont dit ?

-Qui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Tu sais bien, Dumbledore et tout ça. Comment as-tu expliquer ta dispute avec Harry?

-Ne prononce pas ce nom pour la centième fois, il me donne la gerbe.

-Répond-moi.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-Très bien, dit Hermione agacée, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de parler.

-Bonne déduction.

Hermione allait monter à l'étage mais elle fit rapidement demi-tour.

-Eh bien moi j'ai envi de parler ! annonça-t-elle. Je ne vais pas tout le temps me soumettre à tes humeurs ! Ce qui s'est passé hier me concerne également, alors je te prie de…

-En quoi ce qu'ils m'ont dit te concerne ? C'est mon problème à présent, pas le tien !

-Mais je me sens responsable !

Dans son élan, elle avait une fois de plus révélé sa pensée, ce manque de contrôle l'énervait sérieusement.

-Non, le seul responsable, en dehors de Potty, c'est moi…

Hermione ne dit rien. Sa dernière phrase était vraiment bizarre venant de sa part.

-Ces derniers temps, poursuivit-il en se levant, je me suis, disons, égaré du droit chemin. Depuis que je te vois fréquemment j'agis différemment. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout. En temps normal, hier je ne t'aurais jamais aidé, bien au contraire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je ne veux plus que ça recommence.

-Justement, je venais te parler de ça. Mes amis me trouvent différente également. Je crois que toi et moi n'aurions jamais du nous lancer dans un truc pareil. On est différents, même opposés ! Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être complice ou quoi que ce soit ; c'est la nature, l'ordre des choses, le destin, tout ce que tu veux, mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui nous empêche d'être ensemble. Nous appartenons à deux mondes différents séparés par une barrière, et mieux vaut ne pas essayer de la franchir.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle ait pris les devants. C'est lui qui disait ce genre de chose d'habitude, c'est lui qui aurait du mettre un terme à leur défi, pas elle ! Contrairement à lui, cette fille mettait tout le monde dans un même panier, ne faisait aucune différence entre les faibles et les forts ! Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, elle le mettait à part…

Se sentant malgré lui humilié, il ne trouva que l'attaque comme meilleure défense :

-Tu as raison nous n'avons absolument rien en commun ! J'ai essayé de m'adoucir comme tu me l'avais conseillé, et regarde où cela m'a mené ! Même quand j'ai voulu faire une bonne action hier personne ne m'a cru capable de t'aider !

-Ne pousses pas trop loin Malefoy ! Sur ce sujet tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi et toi seul qui t'ais forgé cette image de dure à cuire que personne n'approche, toi qui martyrise les premiers années, et encore toi qui fait preuve de méchanceté gratuite envers les gens que tu considère comme inférieur !

-Alors les gens comme ça ne peuvent pas essayer de changer ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement comment veut-tu après tant d'années que les gens ne se posent pas de questions quand tu agis de la sorte ?

-J'en ai assez cette conversation qui vire au ridicule ! dit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

-Tu fui Malefoy !

-Oui je fui ! Je fui tes bonnes paroles qui te donne l'impression d'être une sainte ! Mais tu n'en es pas une Granger ! Redescend sur terre, toi et moi on est pas si différent en fin de compte, réfléchi bien ! Nous sommes tout deux différents des autres et tu le sais !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Drago s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et se retourna :

- Tu peux bien me considérer comme le diable et te considérer comme l'ange, mais une chose nous réunit : on est à part.

- Mais je ne suis pas à part ! protesta Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Comme tu es aveugle...

Drago descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le portrait. Au passage, il lui saisit la main et l'emmena au dehors :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ! lâche-moi Malefoy !

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il toujours en la traînant de force.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant, non sans peine, de la puissante poigne du jeune homme.

Surpris, ce dernier s'arrêta net et la regarda. Elle semblait vraiment très en colère, qu'avait-il encore fait de si grave ?

- Malefoy tu-ne-dois-pas-forcer-les-gens-à-ta-volonté ! dit-elle les dents serrées.

- Mais...

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un faire comme toi ? NON ! Je sais que le défi est terminé et que te rendre poli n'était pas directement dans le contrat, mais je ne supporte plus ton comportement ! Tu agis sans te soucier de ce que pense l'autre ! Tu veux que je te suive ? Très bien, mais n'utilise pas la force, d'accord !

Drago en resta bouche bée. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon, et encore mois lui apprendre comment se comporter ! Cette fille avait un culot incroyable, et c'est probablement ce qui la sauvait en permanence car, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, ce serait une autre, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps…

- C'est bon t'as fini ? dit-il simplement.

- Oui, j'ai fini, répondit-elle en lâchant un soupir avant de recoiffer quelques mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux lors de sa tirade.

Drago lui fit descendre plusieurs escaliers et prendre un nombre incalculable de couloirs, avant d'arriver enfin devant la porte du cours de sortilèges. Les Griffondors et les Serdaigles attendaient patiemment la venue du professeur pour leur prochain cours. Elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui semblaient vraiment inquiets, probablement au sujet de son absence. Donovan, le Serdaigle qu'elle aimait beaucoup, était là également, entouré d'un groupe de fille qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Reste là, lui souffla Drago.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il partit en direction du groupe de Serdaigle. Il s'adressa à une grande fille brune, au sourire démesuré, qui bavardait avec ses amies :

- Salut ça va ?

La fille parût interloquée par la soudaine venue du jeune homme, mais elle s'en remit très vite et fit de grands yeux à ses copines, l'air de dire : " ça y est je suis sa nouvelle cible ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !".

- Salut ! dit-elle surexcitée, dévoilant ses grandes dents blanches.

- Dis-moi, tu sais qui est Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et elle lança :

- Ouais et alors ?

- C'est une fille plutôt cool non ?

- J'en sais rien je la connais pas moi ! Mais une chose est sûre c'est pas le genre de fille avec laquelle tu t'éclates !

Ses copines ricanèrent bêtement, et l'une d'elle s'avança :

- Cette fille est trop coincée ! Je parie qu'elle préfère ses bouquins à sa propre mère !

Elles rigolèrent à nouveau.

- Mais vous ne la connaissez pas ? renchérit-il.

- Pas besoin de la connaître ni d'être voyante pour savoir qu'elle finira vieille fille !

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler sa haine. Drago s'éloigna des Serdaigles mais n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini pour autant. En effet, il alla voir les Griffondors cette fois. Il interrogea Lavande et Parvati qui étaient un peu à l'écart :

- Salut vous deux...

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Lavande. Heu c'est pas le moment là, après ce cours je te rejoins si tu veux mais pas dans le placard cette fois ! La dernière f...

- C'est pas à propos de ça Brown ! la coupa-t-il sèchement. Hermione est ton amie non ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là elle ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'amer on dirait ?

- Je ne la déteste pas mais elle est vraiment spéciale comme fille !

- Tu l'as vu la dernière fois avec son jus d'orange à la main !? ajouta Parvati en riant.

- Elle est toujours là à lever la main jusqu'à avoir une crampe : moi ! moi !

Et Lavande imita Hermione en levant son doigt bien haut avec une petite grimace. Hermione fut submergée par une vague de chagrin et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle partit en courant, ne pouvant plus arrêter ses pleurs qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle traversa le hall, monta les escaliers avant de franchir le portrait de la salle commune. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte à clefs et s'étala sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Hermione ouvrit les paupières. La nuit était tombée. Elle avait du s'assoupir un bon moment puisque son horloge indiquait bientôt neuf heures. Elle s'étira en baillant avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit. Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et elle s'empêcha de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Pourquoi Drago lui avait-il montré de telles horreurs à son sujet ? Généralement elle n'en avait que faire de ce que pensaient les autres, mais les entendre parler ainsi d'elle, avec une telle légèreté...Elle se sentait profondément vexée mais surtout très seule. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, espérant ainsi se changer les idées l'espace d'un court instant. Après elle se replongerait dans la réalité et, comme d'habitude, afficherait devant les autres une attitude détachée pour masquer sa solitude.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis, la porte de la salle de bain était fermée, Malefoy était à l'intérieur ; elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler abondamment. Mais il avait du l'entendre essayer d'ouvrir la porte parce que la douche s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle entendit des bruits de pas lourds qui se précipitaient vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit une fraction de secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître Malefoy torse nu, tenant une petite serviette verte nouée autour de sa taille. Il était trempé et ses cheveux blonds, même mouillés, ne perdaient pas de leur éclat. Hermione s'insulta intérieurement pour avoir l'espace d'un instant, osé penser aller confirmer à Ginny que cet homme était un bâti comme un Dieu. Rougissante, elle déclara :

- Je pouvais attendre pour la douche Malefoy, ce n'était pas la peine de te presser comme ça.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me presse pour te laisser la place ? dit-il en la dévisageant. Les Griffondors ont vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

- Pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure ?

- A ton avis ! Les Serpentards sont vraiment idiot parfois.

- Bien renvoyé, avoua-t-il. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je...

- Ah oui vraiment ? Alors là faut que tu m'expliques parce qu'à part me faire souffrir je ne voyais vraiment pas l'utilité de me faire ça !

- Je voulais t'ouvrir les yeux Granger ! Te prouver que je ne suis pas le seul à être à part. Tu me dis que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'avoir cette image d'intouchable qui me suit partout. Mais en y réfléchissant, tu t'es formé une image également : celle de "miss je-sais-tout" qui passe sa vie dans les livres. Les gens te jugent par ce que tu leur laisse voir de toi. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment au fond...

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? demanda tristement Hermione.

- Parce que depuis sept ans tu n'arrête pas de me juger...Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir si j'étais réellement comme je le laissais voir.

- Et...tu n'es pas comme tu le laisses voir ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua aussitôt Drago. Là heu...je parle pour toi évidemment, moi ça ne me concerne en rien, c'est un exemple.

Drago toussota et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hermione ajouta :

- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que j'étais si différentes des autres filles. Pourtant j'aurais du le voir ! Je ne fais pas la fête, j'aime étudier et lire, je ne bois pas, ne fume pas, par rapport aux autres filles je suis...

- Mieux.

- Je suis...Quoi ? s'interrompit Hermione.

- Vieux ! corrigea Drago d'une voix plus forte. Pardon vieille je veux dire, enfin...c'est les vieux qui lisent et tout ça quoi...tu me comprends !

- Malheureusement oui...

- Bon je vais finir ma douche, annonça-t-il.

- Heu, d'accord, je vais attendre.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Drago porta ses mains aux joues et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau. "Bodel Drago qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Mieux ! Non mais je rêve j'ai dit « mieux » !"

Drago se regarda dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Il s'inspecta longuement et pour la première fois de sa vie ce n'était pas pour contempler son physique parfait mais plutôt pour se remettre en question. Il filait un mauvais coton. Drago rigola intérieurement de sa vieille expression moldue et commença à se brosser les dents, lorsque la voix d'Hermione retentit derrière la porte :

- Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, et tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, mais...Pourrait-on reprendre notre pacte ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec le dentifrice.

- Je sais que ça paraît absurde, reprit-elle, mais contrairement à toi, je désire vraiment changer. Je veux apprendre à m'amuser. Mais je comprendrais que tu dises non !

Drago était différent ces temps-ci, cette histoire de pacte lui était monté à la tête. Il savait qu'il devait refuser, accepter était contraire à un sang pur, à un serpentard, à un Malefoy...S'il ouvrait la porte, il repartait dans ce jeu infernal qui changeait son comportement. S'il refusait, tout redeviendrait comme avant, et les habituelles tirades entre lui et Granger recommenceraient. A ce souvenir, son coeur se serra : cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine déjà, si enfantine, comme si en l'espace de quelques jours il avait mûri de plusieurs années. Drago souffla longuement. Il devait refuser, il le savait...

Hermione, malgré son petit espoir, ne fut pas surprise du silence du jeune homme. Déçue, elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une serrure se déverrouiller, puis une porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, débordante de joie...


	7. La reprise du pacte infernal

**Un ENORME merci aux reviewer ! Un GIGANTESQUE merci pour les fidèles reviewers ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic plairait autant je suis aux anges et pitié ne me faite pas redescendre, continuez ! lol**

Voici les RAR :

**Mione2509 : **Et oui Drago reprend le pacte, comme tu le dis c'est mon sujet central et je ne compte pas m'en éloigner !! merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! bisous

**tititaisant : **Je suis contente que t'aime mon Drago, je mise toute mon histoire sur lui !! Si tu as la moindre question sur l'histoire n'hésite pas à la poser je me ferais une joie d'essayer de te répondre !! merci encore de considérer ma fic de « merveilleuse » ça me fait trooop plaisir ! Sinon, c'est quoi les « nouveaux épisodes d'oth » ??? merci pour ta review bisous !

**Margaux.R :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus !! mon Drago est vraiment « choupi » ? mdr merci pour ta review bisous !

**Rebecca-Black :** Il a pas l'air trop sexy, il _est_ trop sexy ! lol c'est vrai qu'un bisou après la clope c'est pas super, d'accord avec toi ! merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Gaboury :** Plus tu ris et plus je suis contente alors j'espère que t'auras l'air d'une idiote longtemps ! lol Et tu apprendras que tout les auteurs adorent être sadiques quand il s'agit des fic !! merci pour ta review bisous !

**Darkim :** j'aime bien le mot que tu as employé pour Lavande et Pati : « poufs », j'aurais du le mettre dans la fic lol voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! merci pour ta review bisous !

**Mione-jane :** totalement d'accod avec toi ! mais ce n'est qu'une fic je ne voulais pas t'énerverlol merci pour ta review bisous !

**Ninia Black :** je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour ta bise bien baveuse que je me fais une joie de te rendrelol merci pour ta review !

**Tite Fleur Sauvage :** Ta review me fait super plaisir ! moi-même je suis difficile concernant ce couple qui selon moi requiert des personnalités précises, et je suis heureuse que les miennes te plaisent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous !

**Elodu92 :** Ma fic « déchire », est « géniale » et « trop kiffante » oulalilou que de compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! merciiii ! Et rassure-toi Hermione changera un peu, mais pas tro quand même ! parce que si on l'aime tant c'est bien pour sa personnalité originale non ? merci pour ta review bisous !

**Virigine01 :** non tu as raison Hermione n'est pas si coincée que ça, mais tu connais Drago il est doué pour exagérer et pour la mettre en rogne ! lol Je me doutes bien que tu as hâte qu'ils sortent ensemble mais je vous avais prévenu, le chemin est long et tortueux ! gnac gnac, mais ça se rapproche ne t'en fais pas ! merci pour ta review bisous !

**Sasou5 :** voilasse la suitasse comme promasse ! j'espère que ça va te plaire ! merci pour ta review bisous !

**Sarah2405 :** merci beaucoup !!! et bien sûr que Drago accepte le pacte, je pensais que c'était évident car j'avais essayé de faire comprendre que s'il ouvrait la porte c'était qu'il reprenait le pacte, mais j'ai du mal m'exprimer car tu n'es pas seule à me demander s'il va reprendre donc bon ! merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous !

**Aodren :** C'est vrai qu'un Serpentard reste toujours un Serpentard dans sa façon d'agir ! Tu peux lire le rar d'au-dessus, car j'explique que Drago reprend le pacte ! merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous !

Ce chapitre ne finit pas avec une scène Drago-Hermione comme à mon habitude, mais je tenais à montrer que Drago n'est pas le seul à changer de son côté…Voilà peut-être ne trouverez vous pas ce chapitre aussi bien que les autres, mais il est utile pour la suite ! Gros bisous à tous !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Tiens, dit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? dit Drago en plissant les yeux sur une sorte de petite boule couleur chair.

- Cela s'appelle une oreillette, dit-elle toute fière.

- Pour porter un nom aussi débile c'est forcément moldu, je me trompe ?

- Je fais l'effort de ne plus prononcer le nom de mon meilleur ami pour toi, alors fais l'effort de ne plus critiquer les moldus en ma présence. C'est ma famille que tu critiques sans cesse.

- Bon d'accord…C'est incroyable comme tout n'est que règles et contrat chez toi, dit-il en redoutant sa réaction.

Mais elle répondit calmement, avec même un petit sourire.

- D'habitude non, seulement avec toi. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on s'entende.

- Bon tu m'expliques ce que c'est ton auréole là ?

- Oreillette ! C'est un petit micro que tu caches dans ton oreille pour que tu puisses m'entendre.

- Astucieux ! Pas si con ces moldus !

- Par contre, poursuivit Hermione sans prêter attention à ses remarques, je ne peux pas t'entendre, ça ne marche que dans un sens.

- Je retire, ces moldus sont décidément trop complexes pour moi. Pourquoi ne faire fonctionner ce machin qu'à sens unique ? Il n'y en a pas un seul qui a eut l'idée de le faire marcher dans les deux sens ! Je ferais un carton chez les moldus avec mes idées de géni !

Hermione retint son envie de lui rabaisser le caquet en lui parlant du talkie-walkie et des nombreux accessoires d'espionnage hautement technologiques, mais elle se dit qu'il se sentirait vexé et l'énerver était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Drago installa l'oreillette au creux de son oreille et Hermione recula de quelques pas pour faire un test. Elle porta le petit micro en forme de boîte noire à sa bouche, et dit :

- Tu m'entends ?

- AAAHH ! hurla Drago en tombant à genoux, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles.

- Oups ! C'est trop fort je pense.

- ARRÊTE DE HURLER ! rugit-il en essayant de retirer le petit appareil profondément niché dans son oreille.

- Ne t'en fais pas je règle le volume juste ici, ingénieux hein ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer Granger ! Tu me ruines les tympans !

- Voilà ! C'est mieux non ? Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire, qu'est-ce que t'es douillé parfois !

Drago la fusilla du regard. Hermione s'empressa de lui faire part de son plan :

- Bon écoute, il faut te trouver une victi…heu pardon une fille que tu n'as jamais dragué.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir procéder par élimination ! Alors voyons voir…

- Pour commencer, aucune élève de Serpentard, c'est bien trop facile elles sont toutes à tes pieds, déclara Hermione.

- De toutes façon je les ai toutes faites, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Comme ça la question est réglée, dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Les Griffondors non plus.

- Pourquoi !

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à te rendre amoureux de qui que ce soit et donc par conséquent, je ne préfère pas « tester » tes humeurs sur une fille de ma maison.

- De toute façon les Griffondors ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tant mieux. Alors il nous reste les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Il y a une nouvelle élève chez les Serdaigles, plutôt jolie et ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. On dirait qu'elle se prend pour une renne ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parfait ! Montre-là moi !

Devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme à lui prouver que la Serdaigle ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme, elle préféra remettre les choses au clair :

- Heu, avant d'y aller je voudrais te rappeler que le but n'est pas de te mettre au défi de réussir à la séduire. Le but c'est de trouver une fille respectable avec laquelle tu vas faire connaissance, sortir…

- Oui, oui je sais, dit Drago beaucoup moins énergique.

- Très bien alors c'est parti !

- Tout deux sortirent de la Salle Commune des Préfets pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Hermione avait prit le temps d'observer la nouvelle élève avant même d'en parler à Drago, et elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle aimait beaucoup être au calme pour faire ses devoirs, être seule tout simplement. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la jeune femme se trouvait assise à la grande table vide des Serdaigles ; elle lisait paisiblement.

Drago la trouva très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs dont les boucles bien dessinées descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque aussi clairs que le sien, elle avait les traits du visage plutôt fin, ses gestes étaient gracieux et précis. Elle reflétait la féminité à l'état pur.

- Ferme la bouche Malefoy, tu ne vas pas tarder à baver et ce ne serait pas l'approche la plus romantique, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je dois avouer que tu as très bien choisi la cible, tu as de bon goût en matière de filles on dirait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Et puis arrête de l'appeler « cible » : à partir de maintenant je voudrais que tu ne considères plus les femmes comme des objets ou des conquêtes, mais comme des personnes dotées d'intelligence. Ça ne va pas être trop dur ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Allez j'y vais, branche ton machin moldu.

- N'oublie pas de t'y prendre avec tact !

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus et marchait en direction de la Serdaigle. Hermione entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin de façon à entendre la conversation. Elle vit Drago prendre place juste en face de la jeune femme.

Salut, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se tapa la main contre le front. « Il commence bien ! Il n'a même pas demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à cette place ! Il ne voit pas qu'il l'interrompt dans ses études ?! »

Comme Hermione l'avait pressentit, la jeune Serdaigle le dévisagea avant de se replonger dans son livre. Hermione activa l'appareil et s'adressa à Drago :

- Excuse-toi de la déranger ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle aperçut Drago sursauter en entendant sa voix. La Serdaigle avait du le voir car elle leva la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger dans ton travail mais je me demandais d'où tu venais ?

Hermione plongea la tête dans ses mains, désespérée : il ne s'y prenait vraiment pas bien lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle lui répondit poliment :

- Je viens de Beauxbatons.

Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi cette femme était si belle et attirante aux yeux des garçons : c'était sûrement une Vélane.

- Pourquoi être venu ici ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai eu des problèmes là-bas.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que c'était personnel, et à son grand soulagement, Drago l'avait compris car il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

- Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? Moi c'est Dra…

- Drago Malefoy je sais, l'interrompit-elle.

Devant le regard surpris du jeune homme, elle expliqua :

- Ton nom est connu ici. Je suis là depuis seulement trois jours mais je connais ta réputation de coureur de jupons.

Drago sourit, pas gêné le moins du monde, mais plus fière qu'autre chose :

- On dirait que les présentations sont faites.

- Ecoute, ne te fatigues pas d'accord ? Tu n'es pas le premier à venir me draguer et je vais te le dire comme tous les autres ; je ne suis pas intéressée.

Impassible, Drago ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Je suis navré que tu penses que mes intentions étaient de te draguer. Je voulais juste savoir si tu venais de Durmstrang, c'est une école qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je m'en vais tuer mes heures ailleurs.

Il se leva et sans un regard partit en direction de la sortie. Hermione, qui avait suivi l'échange, interpella Drago à travers l'oreillette :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ne t'en vas pas si vite !

Mais très vite, elle se rendit compte que son départ n'était que comédie, car comme il semblait l'avoir prévu, la jeune femme le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait l'air gênée :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, déclara-t-elle. Seulement, à force de me faire aborder je ne sais même plus reconnaître les gens qui n'attendent rien de moi. Je me sens bête, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Il n'y pas de quoi je t'assure, répondit Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pré-au-Lard ouvre dans dix minutes, tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? En toute amitié bien sûr !

- Avec plaisir.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors, laissant Hermione seule dans la Grande Salle. Elle était fière de Drago, il avait agi comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu, avec tant de tact ! C'était vraiment étonnant de sa part. Concernant la Serdaigle, Hermione n'était pas très rassurée. Elle semblait, comment dire…fausse. Ses paroles, ses gestes, on aurait dit de la comédie. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir assister à une scène d'un vieux film romantique.

Elle souffla longuement. Apparemment ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés : tout deux plutôt égocentriques, jouant un jeu de personnalité en permanence. Elle devrait être contente, son pari commençait bien puisqu'on dirait des âmes sœurs. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle mal en les voyant partir tout les deux ? Peut-être qu'elle se sentait soudainement mise à l'écart, Drago semblait même avoir oublié sa présence… « Tant qu'à faire, dis aussi que t'es jalouse 'mione ! Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi parfois dans ta tête ! » se reprocha-t-elle avant de se lancer derrière le futur couple.

Le Parc était couvert de son habituel manteau blanc hivernal. La neige s'étendait jusqu'aux collines au moins. Tous les élèves étaient couvert jusqu'au menton, et certains premières années s'amusaient à souffler le plus gros nuage de buée due au froid.

Hermione suivait avec distance les traces de pas de Drago et de la fille. Ils la menèrent aux Trois Balais. Le bar était surpeuplé, les élèves tâchant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, boisson chaude bien serrée entre les deux mains. Hermione dut rester debout alors que Drago et la jeune femme prirent place à une petite table libre au fond. Elle se faufila vers eux discrètement et fit mine de regarder les chopes de bière à vendre dans une vitrine. Drago commanda deux bièraubeurres. Il aperçut alors Hermione qui lui fit un petit geste de la main. Il détourna aussitôt son regard pour porter son attention sur la Serdaigle. Indignée du manque d'attention à son coach, Hermione activa à nouveau l'appareil :

- Surtout dis-le si tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Parce que ne penses pas que ça me fait plaisir de rester là à rien faire ! Je suis écrasée entre deux personnes au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu ! Eh ! Tu pourrais m'accorder un minimum d'attention ! Tout ça je le fais pour toi n'oublie pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Drago non ! Remet ton oreillette immédiatement ! Drago !

Mais celui-ci la jeta discrètement à ses pieds, et respira un grand coup, comme libéré d'un moulin à paroles…

- Quel culot ! Les mecs sont insupportables ! s'écria Hermione.

Malgré le brouhaha, un homme derrière avait du l'entendre car il l'interpella :

- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ! rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant difficilement. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Elle vit alors qui s'était permis de l'interpeller et retint un cri de surprise :

- Donovan ! Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas dire ça, enfin, je…heu, bégaya-t-elle devant le Serdaigle qu'elle admirait.

- Salut Hermione ! dit-il, souriant. Désolé d'avoir voulu plaider en faveur des hommes, tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont tous insupportables ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est Malefoy qui m'énerve, comme d'habitude.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce mec, sa façon de parler aux gens et de se sentir supérieur !

- Oui alors imagine l'enfer de partager des appartements communs !

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais je veux que tu saches que s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir.

- Merci, dit elle en rougissant, le cœur battant à tout rompt. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera utile, je commence à savoir m'y prendre avec lui.

- Granger ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna face à Malefoy qui affichait un air qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : il paraissait un peu paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Viens avec moi, faut que je te parle.

Sans lui demander son avis il lui prit la main et tenta de l'entraîner dehors mais Hermione résista :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tirer comme ça !

- Tu m'énerves avec tes principes à la fin ! Viens je te dis !

Et il la tira par la manche à nouveau. Mais cette fois Drago sentit une main bien plus puissante lui retirer sa main du poignet d'Hermione. C'était un grand mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait une tête d'imbécile. Drago, qui avait horreur qu'on le touche à son insu, le dévisagea avant de lui lancer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

- Hermione ne veux pas te suivre alors lâche-la ! dit-il en s'avançant.

Hermione aperçut les yeux gris acier de Drago et prit soudain peur, pas pour elle, mais pour le Serdaigle…

- Donovan laisse tomber c'est bon c'est pas grave ! lui dit-elle en s'interposant entre eux.

- Mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça toi ! s'emporta Drago en s'avança malgré la position d'Hermione.

- Une personne qui sait reconnaître Hermione à sa juste valeur! Et elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle comme tu te permets de le faire !

- Dans ton intérêt je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires…dit doucement Drago.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces ! Arrête de te prendre pour un Dieu ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Hermione pour te supporter, mais je te jures que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit…

- Tu feras quoi !

Donovan faisait bien une tête de plus que lui mais cela ne paraissait pas l'effrayer le moins du monde.

- Drago ça suffit maintenant ! dit-elle en tentant de l'obliger à reculer.

Mais il la repoussa d'un geste brusque, et Hermione vacilla avant de se retenir à une table. Apparemment c'était le geste de trop selon Donovan car, sans prévenir, il saisit le col de Drago d'une main avant de lui mettre une droite de l'autre. Drago chancela dangereusement sous la violence du coup mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il fonça sur son agresseur et le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres avant que sa tête ne cogne contre le mur. Chacun tenant le col de l'autre, Donovan reprit le dessus et souleva Drago sur le comptoir, mais celui-ci réussit à lever son torse avant de lui mettre un coup de tête entre les deux yeux. Donovan s'effondra par terre, les mains sur le visage, gesticulant de douleur.

Hermione n'avait cessé de crier et plusieurs élèves se décidèrent enfin à intervenir, du moins auprès de la victime au sol, car depuis le début, personne n'osait approcher un Malefoy en colère…

Celui-ci, haletant, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et sortit du pub, les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Après s'être assuré que Donovan allait se remettre, Hermione sortit à son tour et rattrapa le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu te bas en une semaine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !

- T'étais là que je saches ! cria Drago sans s'arrêter de marcher. T'as vu comment ce type m'a parlé !

Hermione peinait à le suivre, il marchait à vive allure et elle dut crier pour se faire entendre :

- Il faut que tu apprennes à arrêter de t'emporter à chaque remarque !

- Putin Granger ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant. J'en ai marre de tes leçons de moral de merde ! Fallait que je me défende d'accord !

- Mais pourquoi !

- T'es une fille tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Alors explique-moi ! répliqua Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas !

- Essaye au moins !

Drago la regarda un moment, ses yeux étaient toujours gris mais beaucoup moins froids. Il dit calmement :

- La première fois où je me suis battu avec le balafré, c'était parce qu'il m'avait humilié devant tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner la manche sans rien faire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est devant _toi_ que ce crétin m'a humilié, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter…

Troublée par ces dernières paroles, Hermione regarda Drago partir en direction du château.

Le soir tombait et Hermione se dit qu'il était tant d'envoyer une lettre à sa famille, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis la rentrée. Les autres années elle envoyait au moins une lettre toutes les deux semaines, et elle s'en voulait atrocement en pensant que Noël était dans moins de trois jours. Elle raconta à sa famille que c'était une années comme les autres, mis à part les études qui étaient bien plus difficiles. Hermione ne fit pas mention de Drago bien évidemment, et elle écrit que tout allait pour le mieux entre elle et Harry et Ron. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de mentir, mais vu les circonstances, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle envoya une chouette lapone grise porter sa lettre, mais regretta très vite son choix lorsqu'elle le vit s'écraser contre l'arbre en face.

- C'est Errol, le hibou de Ron, dit une voix derrière lui. On peut dire que tu n'as pas choisi le plus jeune…

- Harry ! Oh Harry je suis si contente de te voir ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Surpris au début, Harry ne tarda pas à l'enlacer à son tour. Hermione fut la première à se dégager de l'étreinte et regarda son ami un petit moment avant d'annoncer :

- Je vous ai négligé toi et Ron, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Oui il y a de quoi ! dit-il en souriant. Mais les amis c'est fait pour pardonner non ? Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin tout me raconter ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix.

- Non plus du tout en effet.

- Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher Harry.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Bon je vais faire de mon mieux alors, vas-y je t'écoute.

Hermione se lança alors dans le récit de ses derniers jours en commençant par les insupportables remarques de son colocataire, sa mauvaise blague sur les horaires, ce qui l'entraîna à vouloir le changer. Elle en vint donc au pacte et fut heureuse que Harry ne l'interrompe pas, malgré son air déboussolé. Elle raconta les hauts et les bas de cette période, notamment l'accident avec le verre, en évitant soigneusement de mentionner les passages où Drago la regardait dormir, ou quand elle et lui se trouvaient un peu trop proches à son goût…Quand elle eut fini, un silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry semblait essayer de réaliser les paroles de son amie.

- Hermione c'est…dit-il enfin, je…je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

- Je veux dire, essayer de changer un homme tel que Malefoy…mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Tu rigoles ! Je t'admire oui ! Néanmoins ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione qui s'apprêter à lui sauter au cou, le fait que tu ais consacré beaucoup plus de temps à cet idiot qu'à tes amis reste encore inadmissible.

- Je sais…Il faut que tu parles à Ron, dit-elle. Bon d'accord, il faut que _je_ parle à Ron, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard accusateur d'Harry.

- Je suis bête d'avoir agis comme ça l'autre soir, annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu sais, quand Drago a voulu t'aider.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tiens tu me fais penser que je ne sais toujours pas ce que Dumbledore lui a fait, dit-elle en se redressant.

- On dirait que tu as trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour aller le voir et me fausser compagnie, dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non rien.

- Faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, merci Harry.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la volière, Harry lui lança :

- Et surtout fais attention à ne pas tomber amoureuse…

Hermione se stoppa net.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répondit-elle doucement, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire à ce sujet.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début.

Hermione ferma la porte. Ce que disait Harry n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Alors pourquoi venait-il de semer la confusion en elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « c'est ce qu'_ils_ disent tous au début » ? Chassant ces questions de son esprit, Hermione se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Préfets.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre où c'est Hermione qui entamera sa partie du contrat et où vous saurez pourquoi Drago semblait si paniqué. Bisous à tous.**

_**MalefoyHeartless. **_


	8. Impardonnable

**Bonjouuuuur ! Et non je ne suis pas morte et enterrée !! Je m'excuse mille fois pour la longue venue de ce chapitre mais pendant les vacances j'ai révisé mon bac blanc et je n'étais pas là, à la rentrée je suis partie en Angleterre, je suis revenue hier et cette semaine c'est les bacs blancs ! Donc j'étais un peu occupé mais j'ai quand même réussit à finir ce chapitre. J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre et que vous l'aimerez !!**

**Je me sens honteuse mais je ne peux pas faire des RAR cette fois ci, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps à cause des révisions mais _je lis chacune de vos review avec un immense plaisir alors merci merci merci à tous les fidèles reviewers et merci aux nouveaux reviewers et merci à ceux qui m'ajoute moi ou mon histoire dans leur favoris ! Voili Voilou !!_**

**Bonne Lecture :**

**000000**

Drago n'était pas dans la Salle Commune, peut-être était-il dans son dortoir ? Si ce n'était pas le cas elle fouillerait le château de fond en comble pour le trouver. Elle en avait marre de ses excès de colère permanent et de ses phrases sorties de nulle part qui semaient le trouble chez elle. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Hermione se figea aussitôt, les yeux exorbités : Drago n'était pas seul. Cho Chang était avec lui, tout deux nus comme des vers entrelacés dans les draps de soie. En temps normal elle aurait fermé la porte et se serait enfui rouge de honte. Seulement à cet instant, un seul sentiment l'envahissait : le dégoût.

Cho poussa un cri perçant et tira le drap sur elle, suppliant Hermione du regard :

- Hermione, je…c'est pas ce que tu crois…oh je t'en prie ne dis rien à Harry !

- Tu devrais vite fait disparaître de mon champs de vision Chang, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Cho ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois. Elle prit ses vêtements et passa le pas de la porte, après avoir ajouté :

- J'aime Harry plus que tout, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Drôle de vision de l'amour, répliqua Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna alors vers Drago qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot jusque là. Il souriait, comme préparé mentalement à la future tirade de sa voisine.

- Comment as-tu pu…dit-elle simplement, ne trouvant pas les mots assez forts pour décrire son envie de l'étrangler.

- J'étais énervé.

- Et alors ? dit elle avec les bras écartés d'un air ahuris.

- Alors, quand je suis énervé je me détends, chacun ses façons non ?

- Tu me l'avais promis Malefoy ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne la toucherais pas ! T'es qu'un sale con ! Oui un gros con ! cria-t-elle, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me tue à te changer, je suis vraiment stupide ! Tu me dégoûte, t'es vraiment un monstre, un hypocrite, un salaud, un…cria-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé du blondinet. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends ! Dégage ! Hors de ma vue !

- Heu…Je suis dans ma chambre Granger.

Hermione lui lança un regard chargé de haine et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte.

- Attends reviens ici ! dit Drago en ouvrant la porte, seulement couvert par un morceau de drap vert qu'il avait entraîné avec lui.

- On a plus rien à se dire ! Cette fois je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, tu es allé trop loin !

- On dirait que c'est ta copine que j'ai piqué ! s'exlama-t-il.

La main posée sur la poignet de sa chambre, Hermione se retourna et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de Drago. C'est d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'elle déclara :

- C'est celle de mon meilleur ami, mais l'amitié c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprendras jamais. Tu vois ces derniers jours je me suis portée à croire que j'avais une chance de t'enseigner une valeur telle que le respect ou l'affection. J'étais persuadée qu'à l'intérieur de toi il y avait quelqu'un de meilleur, pas un ange, c'est sûr, mais pas un démon comme tu le laissais croire. Ça fait vraiment mal de savoir qu'on s'est trompé à ce point…Quelqu'un sans cœur j'appelle ça un monstre. Et c'est vraiment ce que tu es, je ne peux pas te changer Malefoy. Tu as gagné le pari…

Pour la première fois, Hermione le regarda non pas avec de la haine mais avec pitié, désolée pour cet homme qui ne connaîtra jamais l'amour…Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la chambre rouge et or.

Ces dernières phrases retentirent à l'oreille de Drago comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. « Monstre ». Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que de simples mots pouvaient faire aussi mal. Pourtant il avait l'habitude des habituelles remarques du trio telles que « l'amitié ça ne t'évoque rien de toute façon », mais cette fois était différente, les mots avaient incrustés chaque parcelles de son corps et lui brûlaient ardemment la peau. Il ne sentait pas bien, pourquoi ! Pourquoi son corps refusait de l'écouter ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente ! Pourquoi il regrettait tant d'avoir couché avec Chang ? Pourquoi il aurait tué pour qu'_elle_ lui pardonne…

**000000**

Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Elle enfila ses chaussons, se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla déjeuner toujours aussi renfrognée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, Harry et Cho à la grande table. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers eux et s'assit en face de Harry, Ron à sa gauche.

- 'Jour, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle vit Cho retirer ses bras du cou de Harry et baisser la tête.

- Salut mione, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! dit-il tout excité. J'ai hâte d'être au bal de Noël, à ce qui paraît ça va être magnifique ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

- Disons que j'ai eu une semaine difficile.

- Je te comprends, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Au fait tu es préfète, tu connais le thème du Bal ?

- Non tu sais bien que le thème est toujours choisi par les organisateurs et cette année c'est Dumbledore je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va choisir mais ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière où Rusard avait choisi le thème de « la peine de mort pour élèves non disciplinés » !

- Comment l'oublier ! s'exclama Harry. Je me souviens même des haches accrochées aux murs.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ou quoi ? lança Ron en regardant Harry d'un air de dire : «T'oublies qu'on était en froid avec elle ».

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron suivit son regard.

- C'est la table des Griffondors ici non ? enchaîna aussitôt Hermione en regardant Cho.

- Bah oui Hermione, et alors ? demanda Harry.

- Alors les Serdaigles ne peuvent pas s'asseoir à cette table.

- J'allais y aller de toute façon, dit Cho gênée en prenant ses affaires.

- Non reste assise, ordonna Harry sans pour autant quitter Hermione des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'mione, Cho vient s'asseoir ici depuis le début de l'année.

- Eh bien peut-être qu'elle devrait rester avec ceux de sa maison désormais… Ah mais j'oubliais ! Cho aime beaucoup aller voir ce qui se passe ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Cho ? Maintenant que tu as fait les Griffondors et les Serpentards il te reste toujours les Poufsouffles ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Hermione ! gronda Harry. Ces quoi ces phrases qui n'ont pas de sens ?

- Harry laisse je te dis, je m'en vais on se voit tout à l'heure, dit Cho.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione mais baissa les yeux aussitôt et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer s'il te plaît ! dit Harry énervé.

- Moi je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est à elle qu'il faut demander.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle prit à son tour ses affaires et franchit les grandes portes. Elle pensait avoir été suffisamment clair pour que Harry arrête de considérer sa petite amie comme « la femme idéale ». Mais au fond d'elle il y avait toujours ce petit mal être qui ne tarde jamais à surgir pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Hermione aurait tout aussi bien pu traduire ses pensées par la présence d'un petit ange d'épaule qui lui dirait :« T'y es allé un peu fort ma fille ! », puis le diable d'épaule : « Au moins c'était clair ! Cho ne mérite pas Harry, tu as bien fait ». Alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds tout en marchant, elle se cogna brusquement contre quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas non plus l'avoir vu. Les livres qu'elle avait en mains lui échappèrent. Loin d'être de bonne humeur elle, voulut dire à la personne de faire attention mais elle fut plus rapide :

- Non mais fais attention où tu marches imbécile !

Hermione releva la tête aussitôt :

- Malefoy !

- Oh c'est toi Granger, je...

- Non pas la peine de me lancer une injure à la figure c'est pas le moment ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se baisser pour ramasser ses livres.

- Non je voulais juste…

- J'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, salut ! dit-elle en disparaissant à l'angle du couloir.

- …m'excuser, acheva Drago dans un souffle.

Et dire qu'il avait préparé ses excuses toute la matinée, lui qui ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Et voilà qu'elle le laissait en plan, lui, Drago Malefoy. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé et que plus jamais elle ne lui parlerait. A cette pensée Drago eut envie de tout démolir autour de lui ; cette fille arrivait à lui faire ressentir tellement d'émotions en même temps ! Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, mais une chose était sûre, il avait envie de se battre pour ne récupérer rien qu'un seul regard de sa part…

**000000**

Après avoir passé la journée à se morfondre sur elle-même pour une raison qu'elle ignorait mais qui devait probablement être en rapport avec un certain Serpentard, Hermione arriva devant la bibliothèque. Hasard ou destin, elle remerciait le ciel que Donovan soit posté juste devant. Il était décidément très beau…Elle inspira profondément, puis marcha en sa direction.

- Salut Donovan, dit-elle en sentant la chaleur lui monter au cerveau.

- Salut Hermione ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois aux Trois Balais, j'ai agis comme un idiot.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, on oublie tout ça. C'était gentil à toi d'essayer de défendre ma cause mais Malefoy est et restera irrespectueux.

- Alors, prête pour le bal de ce soir ?

- A vrai dire, je ne compte pas y aller non.

- Pourquoi ? Mais tu es Préfète !

- Je ne me sens pas très bien ces jours-ci, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.

- Je suis prêt à parier que c'est en rapport avec ce crétin de Malefoy !

- De toute façon je n'ai même pas de robe pour l'occasion.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de robe pour ressembler à une princesse, dit-il en rougissant.

Hermione sourit, un peu perdu sur son petit nuage. Mais ça devait être une journée maudite car quelqu'un se permit de la faire redescendre sur Terre, et la chute fut plutôt brutale…En effet, une jeune fille débarqua de nulle part et sauta au cou de Donovan. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione et la dévisagèrent. L'inconnu reporta son attention sur Donovan et lui dit toute excitée :

Je me suis acheté une robe magnifique pour ce soir tu ne vas pas en revenir ! On va être le plus beau couple de la soirée !

Ah super, répondit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter sous la honte qui l'envahissait. Donovan avait une copine et elle venait de le draguer ! Elle mourait d'envie de disparaître à des kilomètres sous terre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le seul garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin était pris. « T'es vraiment naïve de penser qu'un gars comme lui s'intéresserait à toi pauvre cruche ! » lui dit son diable d'épaule.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione avant de tourner les talons.

- Hermione attend ! Oh lâche moi toi ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Il la laissa en plan et rejoint Hermione :

- Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?

- Bien je te laisse avec ta copine, lui dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, malgré la colère qu'elle n'arrivai pas à dissimuler.

- Elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'autre femme d'un bref signe de tête. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Dis-moi que je vaux mieux que cette déjantée ?

- Mais tu vas au bal avec elle non ? risqua-t-elle en sentant un nouvel espoir.

- Si.

Hermione faillit basculer sous le poids de son cœur qui venait de retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine.

- J'y suis obligé, rajouta-t-il. Je suis préfet des Serdaigles, tu le savais non ? Elle, elle est préfète des Poufsouffles, on doit donc aller au bal ensemble, je n'ai pas le choix.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle revint à la réalité et se sentit affreusement bête en imaginant le stupide sourire qu'elle devait afficher.

- Et toi alors, tu tiens le choc ? dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah tu sais bien, les deux autres préfets, toi et Malefoy au bal…Ca va être quelque chose non ? dit-il en rigolant. Hermione ? Hermione ça va ? hé ho tu m'entends ? dit-il en agitant sa main à la hauteur des yeux de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était restée figée, parfaitement incapable de bouger ou de sortir un seul son. Elle allait au bal avec _lui _??

- C'est un cauchemar…réussit-elle à articuler.

**000000**

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais !

Assis dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune, Drago sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Je parie que tu savais qu'on devait aller ensemble au bal ! s'exclama Hermione

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eut le temps entre chacune de tes crises !

- De toute façon tu devras y aller tout seul.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se levant.

- Oh surtout ne me fais pas croire que tu as envie que j'y aille avec toi !

- Tu y es obligé Granger.

- J'ai dit que je n'irai pas, trancha-t-elle.

- Et comment est-ce que je fais moi ?

- Tu te débrouilles. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Cho !

Elle monta dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Un paquet sur son lit attira son attention. Il était rouge et rectangulaire, entouré d'un nœud doré. Hermione eut beau chercher elle ne trouva aucun mot autour qui pourrait lui indiquer de qui il provenait. Avec une certaine prudence, elle l'ouvrit. C'était une robe. Elle la sortit et la déplia délicatement. La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant la merveille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La robe était d'un bleu nuit magnifique, avec un large ruban qui entourait la taille pour se rejoindre derrière en un somptueux nœud. Elle resta éperdue devant cette robe qu'elle tenait haut devant elle, avant que la voix de Drago ne vienne interrompre ses pensées :

- Il n'y en avait plus en rouge.

Hermione se retourna. Drago était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

- Je sais que les Griffondors aiment le rouge, mais je me suis dit qu'en tant que préfète tu devais te démarquer des autres filles. Et puis en bleue elle est belle aussi non ?

Hermione se tut quelques secondes avant de dire :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- C'est pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais…

- Pourquoi es-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Bon je vois que les remerciements devront attendre.

- En effet oui. Tu croyais que j'allais me jeter dans tes bras Malefoy ? Que tu allais m'offrir une robe et que tout serait oublié ? Désolé ça ne marche comme ça.

- Oui je m'en doutais. En réalité je savais qu'après ce que j'avais fait tu refuserais de m'accompagner au bal.

- Alors tu t'es dit qu'en m'offrant une robe...

- Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit-il. J'ai simplement pensé que lorsque tu apprendrais que tu serais obligé d'y aller tu n'aurais plus le temps de trouver une tenue. Alors voilà je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Mais je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas, dit Hermione avec une pointe de regret en regardant la robe.

- Je sais. Mais si tu change d'avis tu auras quelque chose à mettre…dit-il avant de clore la discussion en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Hermione se retourna vers la robe et la contempla longuement.

- Elle est très jolie en bleu aussi, dit-elle simplement.

**000000**

Drago regardait les couples d'élèves en tenue de soirée pénétrer un à un à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il l'attendait au bas des escaliers. « Elle ne viendra pas Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu la définitivement perdu, tu vas devoir rentrer dans la Grande Salle tout seul ». Drago déglutit difficilement. De quoi aurait-il l'air sans cavalière ? Il devait ouvrir le bal et il n'avait personne. Bien sûr, il pouvait encore demander à n'importe quelle fille de l'accompagner, celle-ci lâcherait aussitôt son cavalier pour lui, sur ça il n'avait pas de doute. Mais c'était avec _elle_ qu'il voulait y aller. Soudain il eut l'impression que le brouhaha assourdissant s'était calmé autour de lui, pour ne devenir plus qu'un silence. Tous regardait derrière lui. Drago se retourna pour apercevoir Hermione en robe de soirée bleue nuit. La robe s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que les genoux, un décolleté parfait au niveau de sa poitrine, ses cheveux relevés en chignon où une cascade de mèches venaient terminer leur course dans son cou qu'elle avait décoré d'un collier argenté au pendentif représentant un serpent.

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la hauteur de Drago, sous les regards émerveillés des étudiants et étudiantes.

Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte de l'entrée qu'elle venait de faire, bien trop absorbée par le regard que lui adressait le Serpentard. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi, jamais. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant un quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité.

- Tu as un peu exagéré sur le décolleté Malefoy, finit-elle par dire.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et afficha un grand sourire.

- Comment tu sais que je l'ai retouché ?

- Je suis en dernière année de sorcellerie, je sais reconnaître de la magie où il y en a. Vraiment idiot le sort que t'as jeté.

- Tu trouves ?

- Je parle de celui qui m'interdit de modifier ta magie sur la robe. Allons-y.

Ils s'approchèrent tout deux de la Grande Salle après que les derniers élèves l'eurent franchi. Hermione et Drago furent bientôt rejoins par Donovan et sa compagne. Cette dernière foudroyait Hermione du regard en voyant la bouche grande ouverte de Donovan.

- Eh maintenant, que les préfets ouvrent le bal ! résonna la voix de Dumbledore à l'intérieur.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit alors Drago alors que les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir.

- Ne crois pas que je suis venue pour toi Malefoy.

- Qui d'autre ?

Involontairement, Hermione posa ses yeux sur le Serdaigle. Drago suivit son regard.

- En piste ! dit Hermione en suivant le couple devant eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle de bal sous une huée d'applaudissement. Plus excité qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle avança au centre de la Salle, et se posta devant Drago, prête pour la danse. Elle leva la tête vers lui et faillit sursauter devant les yeux gris avec lesquels il la regardait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de danser, lâcha-t-elle brusquement sans réfléchir.

Mais elle n'en avait vraiment aucun envie, sa joie et sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler avec une partie de la personnalité de son cavalier. En cet instant elle redoutait vraiment de toucher cet homme qu'elle détestait, et priait pour que Drago lui revienne…

- Danse, ordonna-t-il.

**000000**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que j'avais dit que Hermione commencerait son pacte et tout ça mais faut attendre un poco encore, bientôt promiiis, voilà gros bisous !!**

**_Malefoyheartless._**


	9. Le Bal

_**Bonjour !!!!!!! Alors je tiens à tous vous remerciez, vous faite vivre mon histoire je vous adooore ! Vous avez été nombreux à reviewer sur le dernier chapitre, alors j'ai décidé de faire un long chapitre cette fois, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, sachant que j'ai du couper la fin à un moment romantique…meuh bon vous n'aurez cas venir au prochain chapitre gnac gnac !**_

**Merci beaucoup ! Voici les R&R :**

**Sarasheppard :**** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ça me touche vraiment !! Sinon oui Drago a les yeux gros pas seulement lorsqu'il est jaloux, mais dès que quelque chose le contrarie lol. La c'est un peu de jalousie d'ailleurs mais c'est surtout le manque de reconaissance, tu verra je l'explique dans ce chapitre. Merci encorebisous**

**Livioute**** : Merci !! S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'adore c'est tenter d'essayer de faire changer l'opinion des gens qui n'aiment pas trop le couple dm/hg, je me bas vraiment contre cette cause lol j'aime tellement ce couple ! En tout cas je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, merci bisous.**

**Titesouris**** : c'est pas grave que tu sois en retard le tout c'est que tu rattrapes ;-) Merci beaucoup beaucoup d'être fan t'imagines même pas comment je suis heureuse C'est vrai que le pendentif m'a moi-même fait craquer lol J'aime bien comment t'as qualifié ma fic : fraîche lol merci encorebisous**

**Elodu92**** : mdr tu viens de résumer Drago en quelques mots : gentil et après pas gentil, c'est tout lui ça ! Et oui Cho dégoûte, mais qui ne craquerait pas devant Drago Malefoy hein ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous**

**Rebbeca-Black**** : Oui ça devient grave…lol merci pour ta review une fois de plusbisous**

**Tititaisant : a qui le dis-tu…lol Merci de continuer à reviewer ! bisous**

**Nandouillettemalfoy**** : Oui il est un peu jaloux j'avouuuuue lol Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !! Merci beaucoup ! bisous**

**Nacao**** : Oui je saiiis bouh les fautes d'orthographes mon cauchemar !! lol Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour les fautes je vais faire le maximum ! bisous**

**Maigane**** : Merci beaucoup !! Voici la suite j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira ! merci bisous**

**Gaboury**** : la perfection n'existe paslol mais je fais du mieux que je peux et je suis vraiment très très contente que tu accroche toujours autant, tendez vous au prochain chap ;-) mercii bisous**

**Dairy22**** : Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère continuer à te faire rêver longtemps lol en tout cas aussi longtemps que j'aurais des reviews aussi gentilles que celle-ciTu fais bien de me rappeler de dire le nombre de jours, moi je les ai compté et t'inquiète tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. Voilà encore merciii ! bisous**

**Lil'Ashura**** : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à un compliment pareil hein ? lol non vraiment merci énormément de continuer à suivre et à reviewer, ça ma fait trooop plaisir. Pour les exam je pense avoir réussi :D Voilou merci encore bisous**

**Priinc3ss**** : Coucou une nouvelle arrivante, j'espère que tu resteras longtemps avec nous lol et pour te répondre je mets un chapitre aussi souvent que je peux mais généralement ils ne sont pas séparés de plus d'une semaine. Merci beaucoupbisous**

**Missloulou**** : Contente que tu aimes mon histoire ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! merci encore bisous**

**Virginie01**** : réponses à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre !! Hermione est la renne lorsqu'il s'agit de remballer quelqu'un, on peut dire que Drago l'a bien entraîné ;-) Merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle review ! bisous**

**Sarah2405**** : il faut bien s'arrêter un jour ! lol ce chapitre est plus long mais je sens que tu ne vas pas aimé l'endroit où j'ai du couper lol merci beaucoup de continuer à reviewer merci ! bisous**

**Aodren ****: tu comprends parfaitement le raisonnement de mon Drago ! lol Oui il ne peut apprendre le respect que comme ça, comme tu le dis ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal ;-) merci beaucoup pour cette review !! bisous**

_**Place à la lecture !!**_

**000000**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt malgré son désir ardent de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elle comprenait la colère de Drago, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'Hermione aille au bal et comme une idiote elle disait à cet homme qui adorait recevoir du mérite, qu'elle ne venait pas pour lui…Chose que d'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas vraiment.

Drago avait posé se mains sur ses hanches, et Hermione avait passé les siennes autour de son cou. Elle vit le regard gris qui ne lâchait pas l'autre couple des yeux, et décida de faire baisser la tension.

- Qui aurait cru qu'on danserait ensemble un jour hein ?

Drago daigna enfin baisser les yeux vers elle, mais la mine toujours aussi renfrognée. Elle lui sourit. Hermione retrouva aussitôt deux yeux verts émeraude, ainsi qu'un début de sourire.

- Ce collier, dit-il, où tu l'as eu ?

- Il te plaît ?

- Sachant que c'est le mien oui…

- Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pu résister lorsque je l'ai vu traîner à la salle de bain. Il appartient sûrement à l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?

- Il est à ma mère.

Hermione baissa la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Oh je…je suis désolée je l'ignorais…

- Je trouve qu'il te va très bien.

Hermione ne se sentait plus à l'aise du tout avec ce collier.

- Granger, pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je tenais à m'excuser.

- Je dois être en train de rêver…

- Non ce n'est pas un rêve, tu danses bien avec Drago Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas en train de parler de cauchemars, je parle du fait que tu viens de t'excuser.

- Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais besoin de tes excuses.

- Je ne vais quand même pas les faire à Potter ! C'est devant _toi_ que je veux m'excuser, c'est toi que j'ai trahis en t'ayant promis de ne pas toucher Chang.

- J'aimerais bien oublier, crois-moi, mais j'ai réellement perdu toute confiance en toi, déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup…

- Je ne le referai pas ! Je te le promets !

- Mais tu l'as fait Malefoy ! Je me fiche de ce que tu feras à l'avenir, c'est ce que tu as fais hier qui est impardonnable. Je sais que c'est ton quotidien et que la vraie fautive est Chang, mais à partir du moment où tu fais une promesse, tu te dois de la respecter.

- Je n'avais jamais rien promis à personne avant, est-ce que tu le sais ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi tout ces changements.

Hermione ne répondit rien. La chanson semblait durer une éternité.

- Aïe ! Granger fais attention où tu mets les pieds…

- Excuse-moi !

- Je te fais tellement d'effet ? lui murmura-t-il soudain à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça ? dit-elle en rougissant.

- Regarde-toi, tu es toute crispée, je ne vais pas te manger, décontracte.

- Mais je suis décontractée ! Arrête de penser que mon comportement est toujours dû à toi. C'est la foule qui nous regarde que je n'aime pas.

- Bien sûr. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu danses à presque un mètre de moi ?

Hermione remercia le ciel que la chanson s'arrête à ce moment là.

- On peut remercier les Préfets pour avoir ouvert le bal ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Avant de vous inviter à rejoindre nos quatre danseurs sur scène, je vais annoncer le thème du Bal de Noël comme chaque année. Mais c'est une année particulière ce soir. En effet, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que c'est un élève et non un professeur qui a choisi le thème ! Même si cela est arrivé dans de fâcheuse conditions, je tiens à remercier Monsieur Drago Malefoy pour son entière organisation du Bal, ainsi que des décorations et bien évidemment, son choix de thème qui, je dois dire, m'a fortement mais agréablement surpris…LE PARDON !

Dumbledore frappa deux fois dans ses mains et se dessinèrent sur les murs de la Grande Salle des multitudes de décorations représentant un serpent et un lion entrelacés. Des sculptures de glaces surgirent de nulle part, représentant une poignée de main. Mais la plus belle décorations de toute, accrochée tout le long du grand mur derrière Dumbledore, était une immense banderole de soie verte émeraude, où y était inscrit en éblouissantes lettre argentés : « Pardonne Moi ».

- Sur cet excellent thème, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas, c'est la soirée du Pardon ce soir !

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissement, excepté des Serpentards et Griffondors qui ne se sentait pas du tout concernés par les décorations des murs, les élèves se mirent à danser, d'autre à manger ou à boire. La musique était magnifique, probablement choisie par l'organisateur également.

Hermione était restée bouche bée pendant tout le discours. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la piste de danse mais ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle gênait du monde. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut lui qui interrompit ce silence gênant :

- Laisse-moi une seconde chance, dit-il simplement.

- Drago je…Malefoy je veux dire, je…je ne sais vraiment pas…

- T'es plutôt difficile comme fille, dit-il en souriant, tu veux quoi de plus ? Granger, je veux simplement une autre chance de pouvoir me racheter, jamais quelqu'un ne m'a autant fait culpabiliser. Depuis qu'on se fréquente j'ai constamment des regrets, j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers, tout ça parce que j'ai envi d'être quelqu'un de bien quand je suis avec toi. Mais j'ai compris comment ça fonctionne, quand je regrette de t'avoir blessé, je sais que pour me sentir bien à nouveau, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne m'en veux plus, que tu me pardonnes tu comprends ? Alors je t'en prie dis-moi que c'est du passé…

Après un long moment, Hermione déclara enfin :

- Finalement tu es peut-être rattrapable…dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- A la seule condition que la prochaine fois que tu fais une promesse, quelle qu'elle soit, tiens-la.

- Promis.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire ; la première promesse sincère de Drago avait été prononcée. Hermione avait presque envie de noter l'heure et la date.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Harry et Ron, dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle et Drago étaient plantés au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Heu oui d'accord, dit-il en réalisant à son tour, bien qu'il se fichait royalement de déranger. Au fait Granger, si tu le veux toujours, je tiens à réaliser le défi que tu m'as lancé. Il est hors de question de me défiler comme un lâche.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ça semble perdu d'avance.

- Toi-même tu as dit que j'étais rattrapable.

- Oui mais pas en quatre jours !

- Ca fait déjà six jours que le pacte est naît ?

- C'est drôle moi je trouve que c'est passé lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Mais Hermione avait déjà disparût dans la foule. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le comptoir, quelqu'un qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser :

- Oh mon Draguichou d'amouuur ! Oui je te pardonne !! Je te pardonne tu m'entends ?? Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Je t'aime tellement !

- Pansy ? dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu m'as laissé tombé depuis quelque temps mais on oublie tout d'accord ? Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de peine, tu sais bien que j'aurais accepté tes excuses si t'étais juste venu me voir !

- Pansy tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris. Le thème du pardon était en l'honneur de Dieu, je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il me pardonne un jour d'avoir couché avec toi. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

**000000**

- Salut Harry, où est Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui parler ?

- Eh attend n'inverse pas les choses, c'est lui qui refuse de me parler.

- Oui mais toi et moi on sait très bien qu'il a une raison valable, non ?

- Oui… Alors, où est-il ?

- Quelque part près du bar en train de se soûler.

- Se soûler ?

- Oui ça arrive quand tu bois trop.

- Ne commence pas à parler comme Malefoy ! Je sais ce que c'est, mais pourquoi veut-il faire ça ?

- T'es pas très pertinente Hermione…il t'aime ! Enfin quoi ! Ca crève les yeux depuis le début de l'année !

Hermione se tut, comme pour réaliser les paroles de son ami.

- Je…je ne savais pas Harry, je te le jure.

- Bien sûr que si tu le savais, mais tu préférais l'ignorer.

- Oh Harry comme je m'en veux de l'avoir négligé aussi ! Comment je peux lui faire comprendre que je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses ?

- Alors c'est bien vrai ? Tu ne l'aimes pas autant qu'il t'aime ? Et moi qui essayais de le rassurer sans arrêt…

- Harry comment je vais faire pour le lui dire ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage…

- En tout cas Ron ne tient pas du tout l'alcool, si tu veux lui parler ce soir, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne sombre.

- Oui je vais y aller…Attend, pourquoi tu es tout seul, tu ne danses pas avec Cho ?

- Comme si ça te décevait, dit-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en redoutant le pire.

- Elle et moi c'est fini, on est plus ensemble.

- Oh mon dieu Harry je, je suis désolée…

- Arrête ton cinéma Hermione tu veux ? Tu le savais qu'elle me trompait et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Hermione baissa la tête, c'était vraiment trop dur de le regarder en face.

- Comment tu l'as su ? demanda-t-elle timidement, regardant toujours ses pieds.

- Elle est venue me l'avouer tout à l'heure. Elle s'est jeté en larmes dans mes bras en me suppliant de la pardonner et…

Les mots semblèrent s'étouffer dans sa gorge, comme si chaque son lui arrachait un énorme effort. Hermione aurait voulu le serrer tellement fort dans ses bras, le rassurer, mais Harry semblait lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé le silence. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut lui qui s'avança et qui laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Prise au dépourvue, Hermione hésita mais ne tarda pas à le réconforter.

- Dans quelques jours ça aurait fait un an…murmura-t-il.

- Je sais Harry, je sais. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher.

- Non, dit-il en se dégageant doucement. Je pense plutôt que je vais aller me soûler la gueule avec Ron. Regarde où on en est réduit à cause de vous les femmes.

- Harry, avant que tu ne partes, je veux m'excuser de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'avais peur de me mêler d'une affaire qui ne me concernait pas et j'appréhendais ta réaction.

- Ne t'excuses pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as fait pression sur Cho. Sans ça elle ne m'aurait probablement jamais rien dit et je serais passé pour un idiot pendant longtemps encore. Sur le moment je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir avec qui elle m'avait trompé, mais maintenant je suis bien décidé à retrouver ce salaud.

Hermione tourna la tête pour masquer le trouble qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Encore un nouveau problème qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Si Harry apprenait que le salaud en question était son pire ennemi, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la scène.

- Mais comment tu l'as su toi ? demanda-t-il soudain, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, heu…eh bien elle est venue me le dire. Elle m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret, voilà aussi pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre.

- On peut dire qu'elle n'est pas très maligne de se confier à ma meilleure amie.

Hermione tenta vainement de le convaincre que c'était stupide de chercher cet homme qui n'était peut-être même pas au courant que Cho avait un petit ami, que cette dernière était seule responsable ( même si Hermione se rappelait parfaitement le pouvoir hypnotique de Drago pour avoir été elle-même envoûté dans un couloir en début de semaine ). Mais Harry refusait d'écouter :

- Non Hermione, le collège entier était au courant que je sortais avec Cho, le mec qui a fait ça le savait, j'en suis sûr. Et il va le payer.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas ce comportement de « tu me tapes alors je te tapes », crois-moi il vaut mieux oublier avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Hermione, t'es une fille.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça et c'est très agaçant.

Harry lui sourit et s'éloigna sans un mot. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se retourna vers Hermione et lui lança :

- Si tu savais qui c'est ce type, tu me le dirais, hein ?

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et répondit en cachant tant bien que mal son malaise :

- Oui Harry, bien sûr que je te le dirais.

**000000**

Hermione apercevait une chevelure rousse de l'autre côté de la salle. Après s'être excusé une dizaine de fois pour avoir gêné plusieurs danseurs, elle arriva enfin près du bar. Ron était dans un état pitoyable. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Salut Hermione.

- Ah salut Donovan !

- Tu es…magnifique, vraiment très belle.

- Arrête tu me gêne, dit-elle en passant bêtement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Avec plaisir.

« Il faut absolument que j'arrête de rougir ! C'est incroyable ce qu'il fait chaud ici ». Hermione suivit l'homme de ses rêves qui l'emmenait au milieu de la piste. Toujours avec ce même hasard qui ne quittait pas la jeune femme, c'est un slow qui commença. Comme deux vrais enfants, Hermione et Donovan hésitaient à toucher l'autre, et même lorsque qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à s'enlacer comme les autres couples, ça restait assez distant.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait un peu se rapprocher ? suggéra-t-il timidement.

- Oui désolé, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment danser, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Cette dernière phrase lui donna un soudain élan de courage, et Hermione se colla un peu plus au corps du jeune homme. Elle resserra même ses bras autour de son cou, la tête nichée dans le creux du cou. Son cavalier parût surpris au début, mais loin de le déplaire, il fit de même. Hermione laisser ses pas se faire guider par la musique, elle se sentait bien. Mais plus la chanson avançait, plus ce sentiment de bien-être disparaissait. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait observée…Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la source du problème, qui d'ailleurs est et restera toujours la même source de problèmes…Drago Malefoy. Entouré d'une bande d'amis, un verre à la main, il était assis au fond de la salle, les yeux gris braqués sur elle. Hermione décida de l'ignorer et de profiter de cet instant. Mais elle y arrivait de moins en moins bien, le fait d'être fixée si intensément lui devenait insupportable. Lorsqu'elle le chercha des yeux à nouveau, elle ne vit qu'une chaise vide. Tant mieux, il était parti. Une fois de plus, Hermione avait espéré trop vite…

- Excuse-moi, j'aimerais danser avec ma cavalière.

Donovan et Hermione regardèrent le Serpentard qui venait de les rejoindre d'un air incrédule.

- Tu permets, je finis la chanson, répliqua sèchement Donovan.

- Non je ne permets pas, je suis _son_ cavalier et je _veux_ danser avec elle, trancha-t-il.

- Désolé mon vieux, c'est chacun son tour, je termine la chanson.

- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez tous les deux ? s'indigna alors Hermione. Je ne suis pas une marionnette qu'on fait danser à sa guise ! Je vous fais remarquer que je suis là et que j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ?

Hermione eut juste le temps de voir Drago et Donovan qui s'interrogeait du regard sur son comportement soudain, avant de les planter tous les deux au milieu de la piste. Elle fut bientôt rattrapée par Drago, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hermione avait déjà répliqué :

- Tu as une fois de plus gâcher ma soirée…Ça t'amuses on dirait de t'immiscer sans arrêt dans ma vie personnelle ? Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas comme ça hein ? J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu gâcher mon slow, j'aimerais vraiment crois-moi ! Mais quoi que tu fasses tu as toujours une bonne excuse ! J'en ai vraiment assez de tes sauts d'humeur Malefoy.

- C'est la soirée du pardon…

- Je n'y crois pas ça, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

- Drago haussa les épaules :

- Au moins j'aurais essayé.

- Tu n'as même pas l'air de regretter.

- Tout juste.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! s'énerva Hermione.

- C'est ce type mon problème ! dit-il enfin. Il ne m'inspire pas ! C'est un gros con c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas sûr que de vous deux ce soit vraiment lui le « gros con ».

**000000**

Hermione savait que le fait qu'ils soient en paix ne durerait pas longtemps, mais incroyablement, il n'avait pas pu attendre vingt minutes avant de créer une nouvelle dispute. Donovan était venu s'excuser une fois de plus, mais elle avait été plus froide cette fois-ci, commençant à trouver ça trop facile de s'excuser chaque fois que l'on avait mal agis.

La soirée du Pardon tombait vraiment bien étant donné qu'elle aurait besoin de chance pour tout avouer à Ron. Elle s'approcha du rouquin qui dormait à moitié. « C'est pas très honnête de tout lui révéler dans cet état là… ». Mais elle se hissa tout de même sur le tabouret voisin :

- Ron ? risqua-t-elle.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de distinguer le visage de la personne qui parlait. Lorsqu'il sembla l'avoir reconnu, sa mine se renfrogna. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et quand Hermione lui demanda de répéter de fort, elle ne comprit toujours rien.

- Ron, je te demande pardon d'avoir été si distante, je me suis retrouvée entraînée dans un enfer. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même je sais, mais il faut que tu saches que toi et Harry êtes plus important que tout et que je me rends compte à quel point je me suis comportée bizarrement.

Elle marqua une pause, mais Ron ne réagit toujours pas, fixant son verre.

- Harry est venu me voir et je lui ai tout raconté, au cas où tu te demande pourquoi il m'a pardonné. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais j'avais encore plus peur de te le dire à toi qu'à lui…Alors voilà, il y a quelques jours, j'étais énervée contre Malefoy.

Hermione remarqua les doigts de Ron effectuer une légère pression sur le verre. Loin d'être encouragée, elle poursuivit quand même :

- Et tu ne me croiras pas mais on a parlé sentiments avec lui ! Et sur un coup de tête j'ai…j'ai voulu lui prouver que j'avais raison, lui prouver qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux…

Elle ferma presque les yeux de peur de la réaction de son ami, mais à sa grande surprise, il demeura muet.

- Donc, dit-elle la voix tremblante devant ce silence effrayant, j'ai passé du temps avec lui cette semaine. Mais c'était un enfer ! rajouta-t-elle aussitôt. Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire que j'ai vécu !

Elle se tut quelque instants, mais finit par exploser devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme :

- Ron parles-moi à la fin ! Alors quoi, tu me faire la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Juste parce qu'on s'est moins vu ces derniers temps ? Je me suis excusée, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus !

- Il te plaît hein ? dit-il alors d'une voix enrouée sans lâcher son verre des yeux.

- Qui ça ?

Ron esquissa un faux sourire.

- Le Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet Ron, répondit-elle mal à l'aise en essayant d'arborer un ton catégorique.

- J'en étais sûr.

- Bon on reparlera demain, tu n'es pas en état de discuter ce soir, dit-elle en se laissant glisser du tabouret.

- Hermione je préfèrerais qu'on ne se voit plus.

Les mots avaient retentit à l'oreille de la jeune femme tels une grande claque. Elle se retourna, regardant Ron avec des yeux exorbités.

- Qu…quoi…

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je pensais que j'arriverais à me faire à l'idée que tu ne serais jamais plus qu'une amie, mais je ne peux pas…

- Ron, dit-elle dans un souffle. Ron qu'est-ce que tu dis…

- C'est trop dur. Trop dur de te voir rire tous les jours sans pouvoir t'enlacer, de te voir pleurer sans pouvoir te serrer contre moi, trop dur de te regarder sans pouvoir t'embrasser…

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu me fais peur…dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime. Mais je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était.

- Je t'en prie Ron arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en larme.

Les gens autour commencèrent à observer la scène.

- Adieu 'mione, murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- RON ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

A présent tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, la musique s'était même arrêtée. Mais Hermione n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle était en colère contre Ron, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser comme ça :

- Alors c'est tout ! s'écria-t-elle. Sept ans de bonheur et d'amitié gâché d'un seul coup ? Tu veux que je te dise, eh bien tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

- Hermione calme-toi tout le monde te regarde, lui glissa Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière.

- Tant mieux ! Que tout le monde regarde cet idiot qui ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de lui !

- Ça suffit Hermione, viens, dit Harry en l'emmenant hors de la Salle.

Hermione se laissa entraîner loin des chuchotements qui s'élevaient de l'intérieur. Harry ferma la porte sur la voix de Dumbledore qui priait les élèves de bien vouloir poursuivre la soirée.

- Aller je t'emmène te coucher, lui dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé Harry, merci. Je vais monter toute seule.

- D'accord, dit-il dans un souffle de fatigue. De toute façon je vais me coucher aussi, cette soirée est décidément fichue.

Ils montèrent ensemble les premiers escaliers, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit pour partir séparément de leur côté. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, secouée de violent sanglots. Elle se raccrochait à l'espoir que demain, Ron aurait reprit ses esprits et viendrait s'excuser d'avoir dit une chose aussi stupide. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Ron ou Harry, c'étaient les deux êtres qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, avec ses parents bien sûr. Elle détacha ses cheveux et enleva sa robe pour se mettre en chemise de nuit blanche.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle ne fit rien, n'avait envi de voir personne. On toqua à nouveau. Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement, puis ouvrit la porte.

- Ah c'est toi.

- Qui d'autre ? dit Drago. Je suis le seul à pouvoir pénétrer ici.

- Ecoute, si tu viens pour te moquer de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron je…

- Je suis déçu que tu penses ça de moi. J'ai mûri Granger, dit-il avec un sourire, et ça grâce à une certaine personne.

- Alors pourquoi est-tu là ?

- Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

- Je vais mal, voilà, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Drago posa la main sur celle-ci, l'empêchant de se fermer :

- Granger attend, je suis sérieux. Il ne faut pas rester seul lorsqu'on va mal.

- Oh je vois, et c'est à toi que je vais me confier ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est du délire, dit Hermione en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas docteur, mais j'ai un truc infaillible pour se sentir mieux. Ne bouge pas de là !

- Où tu vas ?

Drago ne répondit pas et fila droit dans sa chambre. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur pour les devinettes. Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il n'y avait personne.

- Drago ?

Elle sentit un courant d'air la faire frissonner. La fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux voletant au rythme du vent.

- Drago ? répéta-t-elle inquiète.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Quelque chose qui longeait le mur fonçait droit sur elle, mais elle ne distinguait rien malgré la lumière de la pleine lune. Hermione rentra la tête à l'intérieur juste à temps. Lorsqu'elle regarda dehors à nouveau, elle vit Drago en train de voler sur son balai de Quidditch.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Je me détends.

- Alors c'est ça ton remède miracle ?

- Oui ! Tu n'imagines pas le bien fou que ça fait de voler seul en pleine nuit.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la fenêtre et tendit la main.

- Quoi ? Oh non non non ! dit-elle ne se reculant. Tu ne me feras pas monter là-dessus !

- Alors tu te défiles ? Votre réputation de l'aventure, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi tout ça !

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle détestait qu'il la taquine avec ça. Finalement décidée à lui prouver qu'elle avait sa place parmi les lions, Hermione posa son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis sortit la tête. Avec son habituel sourire de victoire, Drago l'aida à se hisser derrière lui.

- C'est de la folie Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te suis ! Je suis en chemise de nuit en plus !

- Très sexy d'ailleurs. Accroche-toi !

**000000**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour du romantisme…Bisous !!**

_**Malefoyheartless **_


	10. Prise de Conscience

**J'AI ATTEINDS LES 100 REVIEWS! MEME MIEUX JE LES AI DEPASSE! alala comment vous remercier! Je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose c'est dire que je vous aiimeuh et vous remercier encore et encore!**

**Désolée d'être un peu en retard sur la publication, manque de temps comme toujours Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais attention Hermione a une révélation lol! J'espère que vous aimerez! **

**Voici les R&R**

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy: hey plutôt mourir que de transformer mon draguichou en guimauve ambulante! mdr J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre merci pour ta review bisous.**

**Livioute: Ca me fait trop trop plaisir que tu sois impatiente à ce point pour la suite! Tu sais pour les répliques de Drago je fais vraiment attention, si tu lis mon profile tu verra que ce personnage selon moi ne parle pas pour rien dire, et quand il parle ça doit être un minimum recherché. Donc je suis super heureuse que tu fasses la remarque mercii!**

**Luciole's world: Mercii beaucoup pour ta review! Sois là aussi pour ce chapitre**

**priinc3ss: Ron est un crétin mais Ron est amoureux…loOl Et pis avant que Drago réalise qu'il est amoureux…oh puis tu me diras c'est dans si longtemps que ça…merci pour ta review, merci d'être fidèle, bisous.**

**Lil'Ashura: oui tu peux mettre la réaction de Ron sur le compte de l'alcoolEt pis pour la balade en chemise de nuit qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines hein…? lol bonne lecture merci pour ta review, et merci d'être aussi fidèle à l'histoire!**

**Gaboury: Oui il y a du romantisme mais je dis ça parce que je trouve ç original une escapade nocturne sur un balaisparce que pour moi chaque chapitre a sa part de romantisme non? lol Merci pour ta review une fois de plus!**

**nandouillettemalfoy: Meeerci ça me fait très plaisir! Eh oui ça fait déjà six jours, plus que quatre…va-t-elle réussir? Merci encore pour ta review! bisous.**

**elodu92: hey! voici la suite en espérant vraiment qu'il te plaise! merci d'être fidèle en reviews, merci beaucoup! bisous**

**Gouline971: Merci beaucoup beaucoup! voilà la suite! bisou**

**Virigine01: mdr! j'adore ta façon de résumer mon chapitre! Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! bisous**

**Dairy22: coucou toii! tu sais pour qu'elle réalise qu'il aime, il faut d'abord que Drago réalise lui-mêmelol merci beaucoup! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi bisous!**

**Storii: merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir! j'espère aussi que tu vas aimer ce chap! bisous**

**Tititaisant: je te répond la même chose qu'à dairy22 merci d'être fidèle à l'histoire, merci vraiment continue! bisous**

**Rebecca-Black: oui mais il ne l'avouera jamais, lol. Merci d'être fidèle en review, merci beaucoup! bisous**

**Titesouris: mdr ta review! moi-même je bave! qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à la place de Hermione. Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle! merci! bisous**

**OupsLove: mdr! première review qui comprend mon pseudo loOl désolé mais si je ne vous laisse pas sur des fins trépidantes vous ne reviendrez plus! merci beaucoup! bisous**

**BONNE LECTURE BISOUS**

**0000000000**

A peine le balais s'était-il élancé qu'Hermione du s'accrocher à Drago pour ne pas tomber en arrière. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui glaça rapidement le corps tout entier. Drago monta alors droit vers le ciel et Hermione s'agrippa à lui telle une hystérique. Dans le brouillard nocturne, elle ne discernait absolument rien et se demanda comment Drago pouvait avoir une telle aisance.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas si haut? cria-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir!

Il allait de plus en plus vite, atteignant bientôt les nuages. Au bout de quelques minutes, le balais ralentit enfin. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait au dessous d'elle. Une immense couverture de nuages blancs s'étalait indéfiniment sous ses pieds, éclairés par la lune qui paraissait immense vu d'ici. On aurait des kilomètres de gros cotons moelleux à tel point qu'Hermione aurait voulu se jeter dedans. 

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- Je viens souvent ici, dit-il en regardant la lune, perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai besoin de venir ici.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en se doutant qu'il n'y venait pas seulement pour le paysage.

- Pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi?

- Toujours aussi curieuse Granger.

Elle se tut. Mais il poursuivit:

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes comme tout le monde, et ça me fait du bien de m'éloigner de tous les soucis, du monde d'en bas.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, dit-elle admirative.

- De quoi?

- Eh bien, le fait que tu dises un jour « comme tout le monde». Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi comment dire, tu ne montres jamais tes faiblesses, tu es toujours si impassible dans chaque situations, contrôlant tes émotions pour ne laisser ressortir que ce que tu souhaites. Au début je savais que c'était une image que tu te donnais, mais au bout de sept ans, j'avais fini par me dire que cette faculté à ne laisser rien paraître sinon haine et mépris, n'était peut-être pas une façade mais ta vraie personnalité.

- Disons que je me suis habitué à cette image et que j'en ai fait une vraie partie de moi, avoua-t-il difficilement.

- Je suis heureuse de connaître ton autre partie Malefoy tu sais…Bien qu'elle ne reste jamais longtemps avec moi.

Drago se sentit beaucoup moins à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire à travers lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait percé sa carapace à jour, elle avait fait ressortir l'ancien Drago qui était effacé depuis bien longtemps. C'était extrêmement dur pour lui de rester lui-même, il se sentait obligé de redevenir froid et méchant à chaque fois. Mais ce soir ce serait différent. Ce soir, il ferait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas la décevoir…

Ils perdirent doucement de l'altitude et traversèrent les nuages pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque enfin le brouillard blanc se fut dissipé, Hermione retint un cri d'étonnement. Ils étaient à présent au dessus de l'immense lac de Poudlard, le château étant bien loin derrière aux. L'eau, d'habitude noire le soir, était d'un bleu marine étrangement clair, bien que la lune soit cachée par quelques nuages. Emerveillée, Hermione demanda à Drago de s'en rapprocher. Toujours avec une certaine vitesse, il s'exécuta et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante centimètre, la jeune femme laissa glisser le bout de son pied dans l'eau, réveillant la surface lisse et calme.

- Tiens tu vas diriger! dit alors Drago en lui présentant le devant du balais.

- Quoi? C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas! répondit-elle en s'accrochant fermement au jeune homme.

- Tu as eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'ici, alors ne me déçois pas Granger.

- Sans vraiment lui demander son avis, Drago se mit en équilibre et se posta derrière Hermione qui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le bois du manche, un air horrifié sur le visage. Le balais pencha alors en avant et manqua de les plonger dans le lac glacé, mais Drago avait eut le reflex de passer ses bras autour de la Griffondor avant de redresser le manche.

- Il faut que tu le diriges! Arrête d'être crispée comme ça, cria-t-il malgré la vitesse. Regarde-moi, regarde moi!

Avec tous les efforts du monde, Hermione parvint à se retourner vers Drago:

- Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux le faire! Concentre-toi tu en es capable!

Alors que le balais prenait une vitesse ahurissante, Hermione inspira profondément puis relaxa ses doigts, ses bras puis ses épaules. Elle ne saurait expliquer comment elle y était parvenue, mais le balais avait ralentit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers son coach. Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione faillit tomber du balais.

**0000000000000**

Plus confiante,Hermione les emmena vers le parc. Elle volait de plus en plus vite, et son visage vira au rouge lorsque son passager s'accrocha à ses hanches. Drago sourit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se raidir à son contact. Quelque peu gênée, elle s'empressa d'atterrir dès qu'ils atteignirent à nouveau la terre ferme. A peine avait-elle posé son pied nu dans l'herbe humide, que froid la mordit toute entière. Elle sentit un tissu lui recouvrir aussitôt les épaules. Elle se retourna vers Drago qui avait enlevé sa veste verte et qui partait à présent s'asseoir près de l'eau. Hermione enfila la veste et vint le rejoindre.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant ses côtés.

Il ne répondit pas et ils restèrent muet un moment, contemplant le vaste horizon.

- Je suis en train de penser à quelque chose, dit finalement Hermione. Tu sais l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard la dernière fois, tu semblais paniqué, je crois que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, avant que…enfin tu vois quoi.

- Avant que je remette en place l'autre abrutis.

- Malefoy!

- En effet oui je voulais te dire quelque chose, dit-il en ignorant sa réaction. Tu sais la fille dont tu veux me faire tomber amoureux? Sais-tu comment elle s'appelle?

- Heu…non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous avait dit son prénom. Et alors?

- Alors il se trouve qu'elle s'appelle Lisa Scrimgeour.

- Scrimgeour, ce nom me dit quelque chose…attend, Rufus Scrimgeour! Le plus haut ministre du ministère de la magie!

- Exactement, Lisa est sa fille. Si jamais elle découvre qu'elle n'est que l'objet d'un pacte ça risque d'aller très mal.

- Alors tu abandonnes…dit-il d'un air de défi.

- Granger, je ne suis pas sûr que tu es compris la situation! Son père est une personne pleine de pouvoir très haute placée, et à ce que j'ai entendu il est très protecteur vis-à-vis de sa fille. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques avec elle!

- Tu es un lâche Malefoy.

- Quoi? Non mais je rêve, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux fermés. 

- Je pense simplement que tu t'es rendu compte que cette Lisa était bien plus difficile à séduire que tu ne le pensais et que tu veux te défiler.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi…

- Alors prouve-le!

- Très bien! De toute façon elle est déjà à mes pieds.

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter de mentir, mais il semblait vraiment sincère. Elle voulut en savoir plus. Drago lui confia que depuis l'événement à Pré-au-Lard, Lisa Scrimgeour ne le lâchait plus. Apparemment il l'avait impressionné dans sa façon «très virile» avait-elle dit, de s'être battu avec le Serdaigle. Drago avoua qu'il avait essayé de l'éviter autant qu'il l'avait pu mais que cela n'avait fait que renforcer son admiration pour lui.

- Tu comprends, d'habitude tous les hommes sont à ses pieds, mais moi elle me trouve différent et me suit partout. Même au bal on a dansé ensemble pendant un bon moment.

- Elle est si lourde que ça? demanda Hermione, déçue de l'image respectable qu'elle s'était faite de Lisa.

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas aussi insupportable que Pansy. Non je crois que je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle. Elle est intelligente, belle, douée en magie, elle m'écoute lorsque je parle. Comme elle ne connaît que ma partie agréable, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire passer pour quoi que ce soit, je suis tout simplement naturel avec elle, je me sens bien.

Hermione avait l'impression d'une boule en travers de sa gorge. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle se sentait trahis en quelques sorte. Drago s'était montré lui-même avec elle, et seulement avec elle! Hermione se sentait fière d'avoir pu enfin percer cette carapace, mais pour cela elle avait du endurer tant de chagrin, recevoir des flots de haine et d'insultes. Et maintenant cette Lisa découvrait Drago tel qu'il était sans aucun effort de sa part. De plus, Hermione se retrouvait assez dans la description de la fille du ministre.

Drago regardait Hermione qui semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il se leva et lui tendit la main. Le Serpentard pu lire la surprise dans ses yeux, mais ne bougea pas.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu me dois une danse, dit-il.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, dit-elle étonnée. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me demander de danser, tu t'es adressé à Donovan.

- Alors je te le demande, est-ce que tu m'accorde cette danse?

Hermione parut très hésitante, mais accepta finalement la main du jeune homme et se fit soulever. Dans son élan, son visage frôla celui de Drago. Ce dernier posa les mains sur ses hanches et Hermione passa les siennes autour de son cou, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec le Serdaigle. Ils commencèrent alors à se rapprocher puis tournèrent très lentement.

- Il n'y a même pas de musique, dit-elle en se sentant affreusement bête à danser ici en pleine nuit.

Mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un son étouffé se fit entendre. Il se fit plus intense, paraissait se rapprocher d'eux. Hermione pensa tout d'abord que c'était le vent qui soufflait contre les arbres. Mais en écoutant plus attentivement, le son provenait du lac, oui elle en était sûr. Elle vit alors des ombres sous la surface qui avançaient vers eux à une vitesse impressionnante, et émergea alors une dizaine de têtes bleues à la chevelure rouge foncé.

- Des sirènes, murmura Hermione.

Leur chant avait surface avec elles et à présent on pouvait entendre clairement la musique magnifique de leur voix très grave, résonant dans la nuit.

- Tu voulais de la musique? lui dit Drago à l'oreille.

Bercée par ce chant mélodieux, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et se laissa transporter dans ce qu'on appelle le bonheur parfait. 

Lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Donovan, elle s'était sentit vraiment très bien, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, mais avec Drago ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était même très différent. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Quelle fille pouvait se vanter de voler sur un balais et de danser en pleine nuit avec Drago Malefoy? Hermione commença seulement à réaliser à quel point Drago avait changé, mais aussi à quel point il l'avait changé. Il y a quelques jours encore Hermione ne supportait pas sa présence, elle aurait tué la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour elle serait ami avec cet homme. Comment était-ce arrivé tout ça? Elle se remémora leur comportement des derniers jours. Tout d'abord il y a eut le matin où elle l'a surpris avec une fille, Hermione se souvint d'être restée bêtement bouche bée devant le corps du Serpentard, premier point assez étrange lorsqu'on sait qu'il la dégoûtait fortement. Ensuite, le pacte. Ce fameux contrat, prononcé à un moment où elle ne devait vraiment pas bien aller, deuxième point étrange de voir un serpentard et une Griffondor passer un accord. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait accepté.

Hermione se balada de souvenirs en souvenirs, découvrant à chaque fois qu'ils agissaient de plus en plus différemment l'un envers l'autre. Drago n'était plus froid avec elle mais la taquinait seulement, il avait prit soin d'elle la nuit où elle s'était blessée, et elle-même s'était laissée faire. Elle le cherchait de plus en plus souvent dans le château sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ne tirait plus la grimace lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce, elle aimait sa présence…Il y a eut ensuite Lisa, Hermione se souvint d'une pointe de jalousie ressentie, il y a eut les étranges révélations de Drago après la bagarre, et puis il s'était excusé au bal, chose qu'il ne fait jamais, avant de lui demander de danser avec elle. Et après cette escapade nocturne sur un balais, maintenant ils dansaient tous les deux. Hermione se sentait de moins en moins bien, car le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui qu'elle en oubliait ses amis…

Hermione se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Granger ça va? s'inquiéta Drago.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui avant de murmurer:

- Il faut que je rentre.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il se fait tard on devrait rentrer, répondit-elle simplement en évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux verts.

Prit au dépourvu, Drago prit son balais et la ramena à sa fenêtre sans un mot. Il semblait déçu de cette interruption qui avait été si brusque.

- Voilà, dit-il une fois qu'Hermione fut dans sa chambre.

Drago, volant à côté de la fenêtre, avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, comme une explication ou quelque chose qui puisse justifier son comportement soudain.

- Merci de m'avoir changé les idées Malefoy, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée.

- Ouais, moi aussi, dit-il sans grande conviction devant le silence de la jeune femme. Alors à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Hermione ferma la fenêtre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Hermione ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser ses pensées, car au fond, au plus profond d'elle, ce soir elle avait enfin compris pourquoi tant de changements s'effectuaient en elle.

Ce soir, elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse. 

Et elle avait peur…

**000000**

**Alors? Vous pensiez tous que ce serait Drago qui s'en rendrait compte le premier? Et bah j'ai po envieuh! hihi**

**Gros bisous à tous merci d'avoir lu.**

**Malefoyheartless**


	11. Prendre des distances

**Salut tout le monde**

**Salut tout le monde !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent je suis aux anges sérieusement !! Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé le chapitre romantique sans tomber le guimauve comme l'a dit _sarasheppard_.**

**je fairais des rar aux prochains chapitres promis !!**

**Et pour les remarques sur les yeux verts je comprends tout à fait votre étonnement :p !! Simplement mon Drago a moua est un piti peu différent, j'aime beaucoup jouer sur la couleur de ses yeux, et je me le suis toujours imaginé avec des yeux un peu vert la nuit, bien qu'ils soient bleus la journée je vous rassure ! Et bien sûr, gris lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur…Voili voilou désolé si vous ne supportez pas l'image d'un beau blond aux noeils verts xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai du le couper parce que ça devenait un peu long !**

**BONNE LECTURE CHER LECTEURS**

**PS : Je vOus Aimeeuh**

**000000000**

C'était Drago qui était censé tomber amoureux, elle se trouvait bien bête de s'être prise à son propre piège !

Hermione avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ses sentiments. C'était tellement dur de s'avouer : « J'aime Drago Malefoy ». Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel et complètement fou, mais c'était la vérité et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le cacher.

Au début pourtant elle avait tout de même essayé de se raisonner, se persuadant qu'elle était fatiguée et perturbée par la soirée. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la veste que Malefoy lui avait déposée sur les épaules. Son cœur alors s'emballa, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, et cette odeur…Hermione porta le vêtement à son nez et respira le parfum envoûtant du Serpentard.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas la fatigue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais simplement ses propres sentiments. A présent elle pouvait penser librement à Drago sans avoir à secouer la tête pour chasser le beau visage blond qui la hantait, car elle l'aimait. Ça libérait d'un poids incroyable de trouver enfin la source de tous ces profonds malaises lorsque le jeune homme approchait une autre fille, de toutes ces disputes chaque fois qu'il venait l'embêter, de ces curieuses envies de le voir en plein milieu d'un cours de métamorphose…Tout s'expliquait à présent, mais ce sentiment de bien être ne dura guère plus longtemps.

Hermione revint à la réalité et des larmes tentèrent de s'échapper lorsqu'elle s'imagina la tête de Malefoy s'il venait à l'apprendre. Elle le voyait rire à s'en rouler par terre, elle le voyait tout révéler à l'école entière, elle voyait la tête de Ron et Harry…Pourtant il était si doux avec elle ces temps-ci…Non. Non jamais il ne le saurait, jamais. Malefoy ne peut pas tomber amoureux, il aime les filles faciles, il aime s'amuser, pour lui elle n'est qu'une miss je-sais-tout complètement coincée.

Hermione songea tout d'abord à ne plus jamais lui parler, elle était même prête à renoncer à son poste de Préfète en Chef pour ne plus le voir. Mais Malefoy ne lâche pas comme ça, il voudrait savoir ce qui se passe et ferait pression sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique. Et ça elle ne le pouvait pas.

Donc Hermione décida d'agir de la seule meilleure façon : gagner ce pacte. Malefoy tomberait amoureux de Lisa et passerait ses journées avec elle, sans se préoccuper de la pauvre Griffondor. Et il l'oublierait.

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu plus sous ses draps à cette pensée. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, cet homme devait sortir de sa vie définitivement, afin qu'elle retrouve son ancienne vie, auprès de Harry et Ron…

**00000000**

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre une douche, mais Drago y était déjà. En l'entendant rentrer il avait coupé l'eau et appela :

- Granger, c'est toi ?

- Désolée, répondit-elle, d'habitude tu fermes la porte alors…dit-elle en s'empressant de sortir.

- Attend tu tombes bien ! J'ai oublié de préparer ma serviette, elle est dans la salle commune.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ta serviette c'est ça ? dit-elle incrédule. Tu rêves Malefoy.

- Bon très bien, j'y vais moi-même alors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malefoy sortit tout nu de la douche et se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait une Hermione rouge tomate. Elle se retourna vivement et s'écria :

- Non mais je suis vraiment tombé avec un attardé ! Je vais te la chercher ta serviette !

Drago afficha son sourire victorieux, qui s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'il l'entendit bougonner « Non mais vraiment ! » à plusieurs reprises.

Hermione se demanda ce que fichait sa serviette dans la salle commune, lui qui n'oubliait jamais rien d'habitude !

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, ses yeux se posèrent sur une multitude de cadeaux déposés au pied d'un immense sapin blanc. Des guirlandes décoraient les murs de la pièce, des petits anges volaient un peu partout et le plafond avait été transformé en gigantesque bulle où la neige au dehors venait s'y déposer.

Emerveillée, Hermione s'approcha de ses cadeaux. Elle commença par un petit paquet grossièrement emballé. C'était du chocolat blanc offert par Hagrid. Elle faillit se casser une dent en croquant dedans, et découvrit avec horreur que sur la boîte était marqué « chocolat noir intense ». Hermione n'osait même regarder la date de consommation…

Elle ouvrit ensuite celui de Harry et fut heureuse de recevoir un an d'abonnement gratuit à la Gazette du Sorcier Spécial Femme. Elle en rêvait depuis un bout de temps mais le prix était exorbitant. Elle s'empressa de chercher le cadeau de Ron mais elle ne vit rien. Pas même une lettre, rien…Après avoir déballer les friandises de Mme Weasley et les vêtements offerts par ses parents, Hermione s'attarda sur deux cadeaux qui traînaient un peu plus loin. A sa grande surprise, ils lui étaient adressés. Elle déballa le plus gros avec des gestes impatients. Elle en sortit un long peignoir de fourrure verte au toucher si doux qu'il en paraissait presque liquide. Au dos était dessiné un serpent formant un gigantesque « S ».

- Joyeux Noël Granger.

Hermione se retourna pour voir Drago assis sur le canapé, vêtu du même peignoir vert.

- Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois me piquer mon peignoir en sortant de ta douche, dit-il, à chaque fois je te voyais aller le remettre bien en place comme si de rien était.

Hermione rougit. Elle qui pensait être une pro du piquage de peignoir, elle s'était fait voir depuis tout ce temps !

- J'en ai déduis que tu n'avais pas de peignoir à toi alors je t'ai acheté le même puisqu'il semblait te plaire.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle gênée. Mais ce genre de luxe a du te coûter super cher je…

- Ouvre l'autre, l'interrompit-il avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'un cadeau venant de lui ne se refusait pas.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle en enfilant le peignoir serpentard.

- Vraiment sexy en vert, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa : « Il ne peut pas arrêter un peu avec ses compliments ! », bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envi d'en entendre encore et encore. Mais depuis sa prise de conscience de la nuit dernière, elle ne ressentait plus ses compliments comme une taquinerie et il se devait d'arrêter de la faire rougir si elle voulait l'oublier.

Le second cadeau était bien plus grand mais surtout plus long, et avant même d'avoir fini de l'ouvrir, elle savait ce que c'était : un balai.

- C'est le tout dernier modèle 2008.

- Oh Drago je…heu Malefoy je veux dire ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment, j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé hier soir. Et puis je t'apprendrai.

Hermione se tourna vers le sapin et fit mine de chercher quelque chose. Mais en réalité c'était dans le but de cacher son envie de pleurer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le moyen de lui dire qu'ils devaient arrêter de passer du temps ensemble, même -si elle rêvait d'être enseignée par lui, elle devait refuser, ça faisait trop mal.

- Granger ça va ?

- Oui tout va très bien, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Je commence à te connaître tu sais, et tu ne vas pas bien.

- Si je t'assure, je suis simplement émue, mentit-elle. Où sont tes cadeaux ?

Drago se contenta de sourire. Dans l'empressement de changer de sujet, Hermione réalisa la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Drago Malefoy n'avait probablement aucun cadeau…

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle morte de honte.

- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps Granger. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau de ma vie alors crois-moi aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres pour moi, je refuse que tu me prennes en pitié c'est clair ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit ses balais et dit :

- Prends le tien et suis-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione enfourcha ses balais et attendit Drago qui s'habilla rapidement avant de la rejoindre. Tous deux sortirent par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune. L'air glacé du matin les revigora en un rien de temps. Ils volèrent au dessus de l'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait la totalité de Poudlard. Le lac était givré, le Saule Cogneur frigorifié, seul le château semblait dégager une certaine chaleur due aux festivités de Noël.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? cria-t-il. Mes mains sont gelées, j'arrive à peine à articuler mes lèvres et je ne sens même plus mes parties génitales !

- Arrête de chigner, on arrive.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin Hermione posa pied à terre à proximité des serres.

- Je savais que tu adorais les cours mais de là à faire de la botanique le lendemain de Noël…

Hermione ne répondit pas et pénétra dans l'une des nombreuses serres, Drago sur ses talons. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose parmi les dizaines de plantes toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres, entassée un peu partout au sol.

- Ah le voilà, dit-elle enfin.

Elle lui montra une plante aux aspects plus que repoussant ; une sorte de grosse boule spongieuse de couleur rosâtre parsemée de petites tâches bleues. Elle le lui tendit avec un grand sourire :

- Joyeux Noël Malefoy.

- Un Bulborbus ? dit-il un sourcil levé, d'un air dégoûté. Eh bien heu, merci Granger c'est…comment dire…

- Contente de voir que tu te souviens du nom de la plante.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois j'écoute en cours. Et j'écoute tellement bien que je me souviens même que cette plante a la seule faculté de posséder un cœur nécessaire à la préparation du filtre d'amour. Mais je t'annonce qu'il est hors de question que tu gagnes le pari en trichant.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Mme Chourave nous avait demandé de découvrir comment gagner le cœur de la plante, tu te souviens ?

- Oui tout le monde a eut une mauvaise note, personne n'a trouvé.

- Eh bien moi si, il ne fallait pas chercher dans les livres de botanique mais dans ceux du filtre d'amour. J'avais interdiction de révéler la solution, elle voulait que vous le découvriez vous-même. Mais bon je pense pouvoir faire une exception. Le seul moyen de prendre le cœur sans se brûler la main, est de dire haut et fort son propre nom et de déclarer : je suis amoureux. La plante s'adoucit aussitôt et tu peux alors récupérer son cœur. Par contre, si tes sentiments ne sont pas sincères, le Bulborbus se durcira à nouveau sur ta main et elle restera coincée à l'intérieur, en train de brûler.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive.

- Et qu'est-ce je suis censé en faire ? demanda-t-il perdu.

- C'est simple, je veux que tu tombes amoureux de Lisa, déclara-t-elle la gorge nouée. Il nous reste trois jours, c'est peu, mais je suis confiante. Si au bout des trois jours tu penses être amoureux, je veux que tu essayes de prendre le cœur de cette plante. On saura alors si j'ai vraiment gagné.

- Tu es complètement folle Granger, dit-il en rigolant avant de sortir de la serre.

Hermione prit la plante chinoise et le rattrapa.

- Malefoy écoute-moi !

- Je ne tomberais pas amoureux de Lisa d'accord ? A la base ce n'était qu'un stupide pari qui a prit des dimensions trop importantes à mon goût. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes comme ça hein ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle soudain mal à l'aide. Je veux essayer de te montrer qu'être un couple ce n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça !

- Très bien ! D'accord je continu ! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a oublié quelque chose ? La deuxième partie du pacte, celle où je dois te décoincer !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est à toi de t'en occuper.

- Facile à dire tu me prends tout mon temps libre !

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase, Drago savait qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Bien je suis désolée de t'étouffer autant, mais tu n'auras plus ce problème à l'avenir, compte sur moi !

Vexée, elle enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied pour décoller. Elle se dirigea vers leur Salle Commune et entendit le balai de Drago fendre l'air derrière elle, la suivant silencieusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'il avait emporté la plante avec lui. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais il la retint :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je ne le pensais pas. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci on s'est beaucoup vu, mais contrairement à ce que j'ai laissé entendre, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout, crois-moi.

- Et depuis quand ma présence t'est-elle si supportable ?

- Longtemps.

Drago enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa langue pour se punir de sortir des idioties pareilles. Il vit qu'il avait semé le trouble dans le regard de la Griffondor, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, Drago l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà.

- Dans cinq jours je fais une fête pour la nouvelle année, enchaîna-t-il. Je sais que tu avais probablement l'intention de la passer avec la belette et le balafré, mais si tu veux venir faire un tour n'hésite pas. Ca me ferait plaisir. Arrête de rire comme ça, je ne plaisante pas, ça me ferait réellement plaisir. Au fait merci pour la plante.

- Ne te forces pas à me remercier tu sais, ce n'est qu'une plante, répliqua-t-elle consciente de l'énorme effort qu'il avait du faire pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

- Non c'est bien plus qu'une simple plante, c'est le premier cadeau de ma vie. Alors merci.

Il disparût derrière le portrait, et Hermione, maintenant persuadée d'être complètement sous le charme du Serpentard, se promit d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque dans le but d'y trouver un sort contre le sourire béat qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

**00000000**

Drago passa la journée en compagnie de Lisa Scrimgeour. Tout deux semblaient vraiment s'entendre à merveille, il faut dire qu'ils avaient un fort caractère si ce n'est pour dire, le même. En effet, assise à l'une des tables des Trois Balais, Lisa expliquait à Drago l'importance du paraître :

- Selon moi si tu veux réussir dans la vie, il faut savoir parler aux personnes importantes. Une fois qu'elles sont séduites par ton intelligence, la manipulation devient facile.

- Je vois qu'il y a aussi experte que moi, dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Tu vois ces filles là-bas ? poursuivit-elle en désignant un groupe de première année en train de réviser. Eh elles sont très intelligentes à force d'étudier sans arrêt, mais elles n'iront pas loin dans l'échelle sociale, c'est évident. Il suffit de les regarder pour savoir qu'elles ne se feront jamais remarquer par des personnes de pouvoir.

- Tout a fait d'accord. Comme lorsqu'on va à une soirée où les ministères très haut placés sont présents, la première chose à faire est de…

- …de se renseigner sur la cible pour pouvoir l'impressionner, et ainsi décrocher une réputation qui ouvrira de nombreuses portes, termina-t-elle sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme. Et ne jamais oublier de ne pas sous-estimer les…

- …les personnes dont on s'est servie pour arriver à nos fins, acheva-t-il à son tour.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Drago se sentait vraiment bien, cette fille la comprenait plus que n'importe quelle autre.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître Drago, dit-elle soudain en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

A ce contact, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais étrangement, il ne chercha pas à profiter de ce pas en avant pour aller plus loin.

- On a beaucoup de points communs toi et moi, dit-elle. On a reçu la même éducation, nous avons les mêmes fréquentations, les mêmes envies de pouvoir, le même sang…Un sang Pur.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ces histoires de sang pur n'étaient plus rien pour lui, il s'était rendu compte du ridicule de cette façon de pensée depuis qu'il avait rencontré une certaine jeune femme qui le battait dans presque toutes les matières. A sa grande surprise, Lisa en parla justement :

- D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je te vois souvent traîner avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Griffondor, complètement idiote avec ses airs de petite intello.

Les traits du visage de Drago se durcirent aussitôt, ses mâchoires se contractèrent, seul ses yeux encore bleus laissaient à Lisa une chance de sortir de cet endroit vivante.

- Non mais c'est vrai il faut la voir en cours celle-là ! continuait Lisa qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'attitude du Serpentard. Toujours en train de se dandiner sur sa chaise avec la main en l'air ! Et ses cheveux ! Non mais tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait qu'une tornade y a fait rage.

- Ça suffit ! avait crié Drago en tapant du poing sur la table.

Interloqués, les clients avaient arrêté de discuter, mais Drago les rassura d'un signe de tête et les bavardages reprirent doucement.

Lisa le regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension. Drago s'était rendu compte de son comportement excessif et s'en excusa.

- Je suis désolée Lisa. Seulement, je n'aime pas que tu parles d'elle comme ça. Tu vois, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais respecté personne, et contrairement à ce qu'il croit, même pas mon père. Mais cette…Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu dis, je la respecte plus quiconque.

La jeune femme se tut, un peu perdue.

- Si tu veux qu'on continu à se voir, dit-il alors, il faudra te faire à l'idée qu'Hermione fait parti de ma vie à présent, et que plus jamais tu ne dois parler d'elle comme ça.

Drago avait parlé calmement mais on sentait bien dans sa voix qu'il était très sérieux. Lisa approuva d'un signe de tête, et voulut détendre l'atmosphère. Elle lui proposa d'aller se balader dans la neige et il accepta avec plaisir.

**000000000**

Complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, Drago laissa des flaques d'eau partout sur son passage jusque dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. Là, il y trouva Hermione assise sur le fauteuil, cachée derrière une pile de livres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh salut, je ne t'avais pas vu. Pourquoi tu es tout trempé ?

- Lisa et moi on a fait une bataille de neige, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se renfrogna et son ton joyeux disparut aussitôt :

- Ah super. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui c'était génial ! Lisa ne cherche pas à me juger, m'accepte comme je suis et ne me craint pas comme tous les autres qui font dans leur pantalon chaque fois que je m'approche. On est si…pareil. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Granger, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais connu.

- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Hermione la gorge nouée.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

- Si je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés tous les deux, assura-t-elle.

Drago ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais à son grand soulagement, il changea de sujet :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche un moyen de te retirer la main de la plante avant qu'elle ne brûle trop.

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais dans trois jours tes sentiments ne sont pas sincères, je t'ai dit que ta main resterait coincée dans le Bulborbus et qu'elle brûlerait. Mais il y a forcément un contre sort pour empêcher ça rassure-toi.

- Ah mais je suis totalement rassuré, dit-il en déglutissant. Je te préviens simplement que si tu ne le trouves pas ce contre sort, je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu.

- Si t'es vraiment amoureux, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, répliqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais deux hiboux postés à la fenêtre demandèrent attention en donnant des coups de bec contre la vitre. Hermione s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et les volatiles lâchèrent le colis à l'intérieur. C'était un bouquet de roses rouges.

- Des roses ! s'exclama Hermione toute excitée. Je me demande de qui ça peut bien être.

Elle trouva un petit carton blanc où y était imprimé :_ Un bouquet de roses pour la plus belle des fleurs, Joyeux Noël Hermione_.

Celle-ci semblait être au comble de la joie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago qui trouvait ça ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas signé, il n'y a pas de nom, dit-elle en retournant la carte.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait honte, suggéra-t-il ironiquement.

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais !

- Non mais franchement Granger, offrir des fleurs à Noël c'est d'un…

- …romantique !

- Non j'allais dire pitoyable ! Il en faut peu pour vous satisfaire vous les filles !

- Peut être que le bouquet est de Donovan ? dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas en tout cas dans le genre idiot qui se la joue romantique.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ! Ce sont mes fleurs après tout.

- Oui tu as raison ça ne me concerne pas. Moi je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux et te montrer que ce gars se fout de toi ! Enfin Granger ça crève les yeux ! Ce type te séduit pour te mettre dans son lit, et après il te jettera comme une vieille chaussette c'est bien connu.

Hermione s'énerva alors :

- Tu ne supportes pas que je sois heureuse hein ?

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

- Oh mais si j'y suis ! Nous y revoilà comme il y a une semaine avec Harry. Ce qui t'énerve c'est qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres hommes qui ont du succès !

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que sous ses apparences de gentleman ce mec se tape des filles sans arrêt, et toi tu es la suivante sur sa liste !

- Non il n'est pas comme toi, trancha-t-elle.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir et Drago finit par monter dans sa chambre après avoir annoncé :

- Tu as raison je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en mêle, après tout ce sont tes affaires. Mais quand cet imbécile t'aura fait souffrir ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil. Après tout, Drago ne voulait pas d'elle et Donovan lui avait toujours plu. Elle saisit le bouquet de roses et le porta à son nez. Elles sentaient si bon…

**00000000**

**Non ne me hurlez pas dessus !! lol ne vous inquietez pas je ne vais pas repartir dans dix long chapitres où Hermione va tomber amoureuse d'un autre ou quoi que ce soit, leur amour est pour bientôt, plus que quelques chapitres ;-)**

**Gros bisous !!**

**Malefoyheartless**


	12. Dixième Jour

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord un grand merci aux fidèles reviewers et merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewers !!**

**Je suis contente de savoir que vous êtes toujours là avec moi et que vous ne me quitterez pas ! hein ? vous ne me quitterez pas ?**

**Réponse aux Reviews !**

**Luciole's world :** eh oui je vous laisse en plan comme ça ! et non ce n'est pas sadique c'est astucieux ! lol comme ça vous revenez avec la hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer ;-) merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Lil'Ashura** : eh voui un coup ils s'aiment et pis se détestent ! mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non ? Alors tu trouve ma plante chouette ? lol j'espère que tu imagines bien la même que moi, une sorte de truc rose gélatineux avec des tâches bleues, non mais où je suis allé chercher ça moua ? Bref bah tu verras bien s'il est amoureux… :S bon j'arrête mon faux suspens oui je l'avoue il est amoureux lol, on peut rien vous cacher à vous reviewers, c'est pas juste. En tout cas j'adore le surnom que tu as donné à Lisa : miss-je-suis-une-sang-pure-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien ! mdr merci pour ta review bisous !!

**Sarah2405** : voili voilou la suiite ! j'espère que t'aimeras ! merci de suivre mon histoire ;-) bisous

**Dairy22** : coucou toi, bon bah on s'est expliqué vite fait sur msn mais je m'excuse encore, c'était vraiment pas intentionnel !! merci d'avoir reviewé, ton dernier chapitre était super !! bisous

**Mimille-Malfoy** : mercii beaucoup !! j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre bientôt ;-) ! merci pour ta review ! bisous

**priinc3ss** : encore là toua ? toujours pas lassée de ma tite fic ? lol eh bah t'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner !! lol merci pour ta review ! bisous

**elodu92** : merciii ! vous dites tous que Drago est amoureux d'Hermione alors que je me tue à le faire tomber amoureux de Lisa…suis-je si mauvaise pour les mensonges ? mdr merci encore pour ta review et merci de continuer à lire ! bisous

**tititaisant** : lol oui c'est noël en mars comme tu dis ! merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'espère aussi avoir ton avis d'expert sur ce chapitre très bientôt ! bisous

**Darkim the queen of konery :** lol t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien que Lisa te tapes sur le système, mais au risque de te décevoir, elle est là pour un bout de tempsdu moins elle réapparaîtra un peu plus tard ! merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Aodren** : mdr c'est incroyable comme un simple personnage peut énerver heinmême si Lisa est seulement écrite, on peut deviner sa tête à claques lol Et pour les intentions de Donovan, tu devrais savoir qu'un Malefoy ne se trompe jamais…loOl enfin tu verras bien ! merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review continue ! bisous

**Livioute** : Lisa pas Lena mdr, tu devrais te faire une raison parce qu'elle est là pour un bout de tempsT'inquiète le couple Drago Hermione va se former plus tôt que tu ne le crois…Merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Chonchon** : Ah toi alors ! ce n'est pas ma fic qui est parfaite, mais ta review !! tu n'imagine pas le stupide sourire que j'avais en la lisant, c'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu m'as dit ça me fait trop trop plaisir, j'aimerais avoir des reviews comme la tienne plus souvent !! Désolée d'avance pour la prochaine frustration que tu auras à la fin de ce chapitre, enfin j'espère que t'auras hâte de la suite !! ;p Merci encore pour ta review ! ( au fait j'ai lu ton profil, trois lettres : mdr ! ) bisous

**Virginie01** : hello toua ! alors toi aussi tu ne supportes pas Lisa ? Eh bien dis donc je ne pensais pas l'avoir faite aussi insupportable ! mdr. Alors comme ça tu a aimé le passage ou Drac sort de la douche hum ? petite perverse va ;-) lol je rigole moi aussi j'étais à fond quand j'ai écris ce passage :p merci pour ta review ! bisous

**KittySee** : salut chère nouvelle revieweuse !! Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé et j'espère avoir ton avis bientôt sur ce chapitre !! Merci aussi pour m'avoir ajouté dans tes favoris ;-) bisous !

**Rebecca-Black :** les fleurs on s'en lasse quand on en a souvent ;-) ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hermione lol merci pour ta review ! bisous

**_Je vous Souhaite une Bonne Lecture !!_**

**_000000_**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le soir tombé, Hermione se décida enfin à aller manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle. Après tout, elle n'allait pas ignorer Ron éternellement, ces gamineries devaient cesser. Mais à peine avait-elle descendu les escaliers qui menaient au grand Hall, qu'une voix l'interpella :

- Hermione !

Celle-ci se retourna et sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'elle vit Ron approcher.

- Alors, ça va ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détendue.

Hermione ne répondit pas. D'accord Ron était aussi doué que Malefoy pour les excuses, bien que ce dernier s'en sorte plutôt pas mal depuis un certain temps, mais c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?

Voyant le regard sombre de la jeune femme, Ron sembla enfin se décider :

- Hermione, pour hier soir je…j'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai été vraiment stupide de dire des choses pareilles.

- C'est oublié, mentit-elle.

Ron sourit, comme libéré d'un énorme poids. Mais Hermione, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. En effet, les paroles du rouquin l'avaient vraiment blessées la veille, et quoi qu'il dise pour se justifier, au fond elle savait qu'il avait lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps : il souffrirait moins si elle sortait de sa vie définitivement.

Ron s'avança et l'enlaça tendrement. C'était sa façon de lui dire merci. Hermione, d'abord surprise, resserra ensuite cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manquée.

- On va manger un morceau ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui en plus c'est le repas de Noël j'ai hâte de voir ce que les elfes de maisons nous ont préparés !

- Les elfes ne devraient pas travailler pendant cette période ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas recommencer la S.A.L.E…

- Et moi la F.S.H.P.B…dit Ron songeur.

- La F.S.H.P.B ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Fuyez Si Hermione Propose un Badge.

- Ron !

**000000**

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau que Ron lui avait donné à table. C'était un tout petit cube bleu entouré d'un nœud doré. Elle le défit et ouvrit la boîte. Un collier en argent y était soigneusement déposé. La jeune femme le sortit pour mieux admirer le pendentif : c'était un cœur avec une crinière autour, tels des rayons de soleil. Elle remarqua qu'il était étrangement épais, et en regardant un peu plus près, elle y vit une petite fente et ouvrit le cœur en deux. Hermione découvrit une photo de Ron, Harry et elle quand ils étaient un peu plus jeunes. Tous les trois faisaient de grands sourires et agitaient la main.

Hermione laissa échapper une larme de bonheur ; tout était si différent avant…

Elle referma le pendentif et l'accrocha à son cou, avant de le serrer fort contre sa poitrine, comme pour ancrer ce souvenir en elle.

Un éclat de rire provenant de l'extérieur la tira de ses pensées. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un brin de vent vint lui caresser la joue lorsqu'elle pencha un peu plus sa tête en avant. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, l'oreille aux aguets pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Oui elle entendait bien des voix à proximité.

Au loin apparut alors Drago sur un balai, faisant des rotations plus ou moins rapides. Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre son propre balai pour venir le rejoindre, mais elle aperçut une seconde silhouette émergeant des nuages. Lisa.

Sur un balai également, elle rejoignit Drago dans sa danse des airs, beaucoup moins à l'aise. Hermione eut une soudaine envie de meurtre.

- Drago regarde ! Je me débrouille bien sur un balais hein ? dit-elle en penchant dangereusement.

- Comme une reine ! mentit-il.

- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire que même Hermione pouvait apercevoir. Oh Drago j'ai le vertige tout à coup !

Elle mima un début d'évanouissement. Drago plaça son balai à côté et lui prit la main :

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui tout va bien maintenant que tu es là, dit-elle en se collant à lui.

Si Hermione n'avait pas prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se serait probablement déjà écroulée. Cette peste était si fausse, tout dans ses gestes, sa voix, son comportement manquait de naturel. Finalement elle s'était bien trompée sur son compte, Lisa était aussi stupide que les autres, ou alors Drago avait vraiment un charme surnaturel. La preuve, elle-même n'y avait pas résisté.

- Lisa suis-moi, dit Drago.

- Où ça ?

- Dans un endroit magique, tu vas voir.

Ils prirent de l'altitude et disparurent derrière les nuages.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot. Elle savait parfaitement où Drago voulait emmener Lisa, au dessus des nuages où on pouvait observer la lune pendant des heures, _leur_ endroit. C'était leur endroit à eux et à personne d'autre ! Hermione se sentit soudain très seule. Drago l'avait déjà oublié, et maintenant Lisa allait la remplacer.

- Je te hais Drago Malefoy, murmura Hermione à la nuit. _Si tu savais à quel point je déteste t'aimer…_

**000000**

- Granger…Granger !

- Hum, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sous le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait du s'endormir, la nuit était noire à présent. Accroupis près d'elle, Drago la regardait bizarrement :

- Tu as pleuré ? dit-il soudain.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de négation avant d'essuyer les larmes séchées d'un revers de manche. Drago approcha sa main de son visage et délicatement, décolla une mèche de cheveux collée à sa joue humide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il inquiet en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Hermione sentit son parfum l'envahir. Elle fut parcourue de frissons par la seule présence du jeune homme. Elle leva les yeux au niveau de ses lèvres. Des lèvres roses et minces, parfaites. Hermione dut faire preuve d'un énorme contrôle de soi même pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais elle ne résista pas à la tentation de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard, sans un mot. Celui-ci se crispa aussitôt, laissant apparaître son trouble, quelque chose de très rare. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre devant ce contact si intime à son goût.

Mais sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il posa à son tour sa tête sur les cheveux de la jeune Griffondor. Ils étaient doux et sentaient très bon. Drago sourit. Il était bien. Hermione était triste et il la réconfortait. Une fois de plus elle avait raison, ce n'était pas si difficile de consoler quelqu'un.

_Si seulement il savait à quel point il était responsable de son chagrin…_

**0000000**

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait allongée dans son lit, encore habillée. A demi réveillée, elle se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain, grimaça devant le miroir, puis ressortit. Hermione s'arrêta au niveau de la chambre du Serpentard. Sans vraiment trouver d'explication plausible, elle voulait rentrer. Ce qu'elle fit sans prendre la peine de toquer.

- Drago ? chuchota-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour distinguer sa silhouette dans le noir.

Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le lit avant de lui secouer gentiment l'épaule.

- Drago ! répéta-t-elle.

- Hum… ? Lisa ? appela-t-il.

Hermione reçut ce prénom en plein cœur.

- Non, non ce n'est pas Lisa, c'est Hermione, ça te dit quelque chose ? dit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et comment que ça me dit quelque chose…répondit-il la voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

Même dans le noir, Hermione devinait nettement le sourire que Drago affichait. Cela l'encouragea un peu plus à aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Alors, avec Lisa ça avance ?

Drago se redressa aussitôt en position assise et alluma la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il fit alors mine de sursauter en grimaçant :

- C'est quelque chose ta tête le matin Granger…C'est bon je plaisante ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avant qu'Hermione ne réplique.

- Alors, reprit-elle ronchonneuse, comment ça se passe avec l'autre ?

- Lisa ? C'est génial ! Vraiment on peut dire que tu as choisi la femme parfaite pour me correspondre ! Hier j'ai passé une soirée magique avec elle ! On s'entend super bien et c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de sauter sur une fille le premier soir. On prend notre temps…

- Je vois, dit-elle la gorge serrée, tu as l'air…heureux. Je suis contente pour toi Malefoy.

- Et je ne t'ai pas dit, hier on s'est embrassé, juste avant de se dire bonne nuit. C'était un baiser tendre, mais surtout sincère ! Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle et…

- Faut que j'y aille, l'interrompit-t-elle précipitamment en sortant de la chambre.

- Que…quoi ? Mais où ?

- Oh heu, j'ai un rendez-vous je suis en retard !

- A neuf heure du matin ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'aucun son ne pouvait plus sortir. Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle n'aurait pu supporter son récit plus longtemps. Les larmes mélangées à une certaine envie de vomir, Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune en vitesse, dévala les marches de nombreux escaliers et partit se réfugier dans la plus haute tour d'astronomie, là où elle était sûr de se trouver seule le lendemain de Noël. Elle avait pensé à s'isoler sur son balai dans les airs, au dessus des nuages, mais cet endroit lui apparaissait triste à présent, comme si le simple fait que Lisa y soit venue aurait sali la beauté du lieu.

Perchée en haut de la plus haute tour, Hermione versa toutes les larmes de son corps, pour la seconde fois en deux jours…

**000000**

La nouvelle s'était répandue à une vitesse fulgurante à Poudlard. Partout sur son passage, Hermione entendait les élèves ne parler que de ça : « Je ne peux pas croire que Drago Malefoy ait une petite amie, c'est si insensé ! », tandis que l'autre essayait de se rassurer : « Si tu veux mon avis, il ne tardera pas à la larguer comme les autres ! ».

Hermione aurait du le savoir, une nouvelle comme celle-là ne resterait pas longtemps secrète. En effet, dès le premier jour tous les regards se tournaient vers Drago pour le simple fait qu'il tienne une fille par la main, attitude que jamais, au grand jamais en sept ans, personne ne l'avait vu faire. De plus, il embrassait cette _même_ fille en plein jour sans se cacher ; ce qu'on trouva étrange étant donné que Drago Malefoy ne s'est jamais montré en compagnie d'une femme, tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il se préoccupait de la gente féminine uniquement la nuit…

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle.

Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hermione s'exécuta.

- Est-ce que tu connais la rumeur ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander tout excité. Malefoy a…

- Oui je sais, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Ron pense que c'est un pari, poursuivit Harry sans prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur de son amie. Il dit qu'on a du le payer cher pour qu'il se montre avec une fille !

- En tout cas les paris sont ouverts ! annonça Seamus Finnigan qui avait écouté leur conversation. Beaucoup parient que ça ne tiendra pas deux jours, d'autres pensent que Malefoy a enfin mûri. Pour ma part, cette dernière hypothèse est absurde. Des pommes de terres ?

- Non merci je n'ai vraiment pas faim, dit Hermione en se levant.

- Tout va bien 'mione ?

- Oui oui Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels les sujets de conversation étaient uniquement tournés autour de « La fille qui avait transformé le Serpent ». Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de ces élèves qui ignoraient tout de cette histoire et qui prétendaient que Drago avait probablement été ensorcelé, ou encore que cette Lisa avait du le menacer de mort.

Hermione pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. Elle se figea devant Drago et Lisa en train d'échanger un baiser passionné. Ne sachant où se mettre pour se cacher de cette vision d'horreur, Hermione se racla la gorge. Aussitôt le couple cessa de s'embrasser et se tourna vers elle. Drago sourit, Lisa grimaça.

- Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Lisa allait partir de toute façon, elle a un courrier à envoyer. On se retrouve plus tard ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Lisa.

- Ouais, répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Hermione qui lui rendit sincèrement.

Enfin seul, Drago s'exclama :

- Ah Granger…Tu avais raison, je crois que je peux me contenter d'une seule femme. Les autres ne m'intéressent même plus, tu te rends compte ?

- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant en effet. Même le regard des autres n'a pas l'air de te gêner pour une fois.

- C'est vrai. Je suis heureux et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'on en pense.

- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Fatiguée de sans cesse devoir jouer la comédie alors que son corps entier lui hurlait de tout lui avouer.

- Tu as entendu parler de « La fille qui avait transformé le Serpent ? ».

- Oh oui…marmonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien ils n'y sont pas du tout, dit-il en se rapprochant. Cette fille ce n'est pas Lisa, c'est toi. A mes yeux tu es la seule et unique personne qui a été capable de me changer. Bon je me trouve toujours le plus beau et le plus intelligent de cette école certes, mais mes relations sociales s'améliorent.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était contente qu'il reconnaisse enfin la vérité, même si les autres pensaient que cette fameuse fille était Lisa, tout ce qui lui importait était que _lui_ le sache.

- Je suis prêt, dit-il alors.

- Tu es prêt à quoi ?

- Eh bien à tester mes sentiments ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le dixième jour depuis que notre pacte est naît. C'est maintenant que tout s'arrête.

Hermione réalisa les paroles du jeune homme. Elle leva la tête vers lui, sachant ce qui allait suivre. A contre cœur, elle partit chercher le Bulborbus qui reposait sagement sur la fenêtre de la Salle de Bain. Hermione redescendit avec, puis le posa sur la table, près de la cheminée.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps, déclara Drago dans un souffle.

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir si j'ai trouvé une solution pour sortir ta main de la plante chinoise en cas d'échec ?

- Pour être franc, je suis persuadé que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

- Si tu le dis…

Drago avait l'air réellement amoureux. Peut-être devait elle arrêter de mépriser Lisa et se montrer heureuse de leur bonheur ? Mais cette idée lui était insupportable…

- Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-il haut et fort devant le Bulborbus. Et je suis amoureux.

Il plongea alors la main dans cette boule gélatineuse…et en ressortit un petit cœur violet…

**000000**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère avoir bientôt votre avis sur ce chapitre !!**

**Sans vouloir faire de publicité, il y a une fic que je viens de découvrir, je la trouve assez prometteuse mais elle n'a aucune review à part les miennes, donc je me permet de vous demander d'aller y jeter un oeil le titre est : **_S'il ne reste aucun frisson, l'horreur reviendra_, de _LindWurm._

**Bisous**

**Malefoyheartless**


	13. Naissance d'un nouvel Espoir ?

Salut à tous

**Salut à tous**

_**Salut à tous ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre comme chaque semaine !! J'ai vu que le précédent vous a fait réagir ! Surtout vis-à-vis d'une certaine peste nommée Lisa Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !! Gros bisous !**_

**RAR**

**titesouris :** ah toi je savais que tu allais aimer le peignoir !! mdr j'ai pensé à toi e écrivant, et j'avoue que moi aussi ça me tenterait bien ! Alala qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous faire rêver ce blondinet. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que tu déteste toujours autant Lisa lol, merci pour ta review la miss ! bisous

**Gaboury :** Coucou ! contente de te lire à nouveau, toujours là au rendez-vous toi ! j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras, tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de cette Lisa qui vous énerve tous tant lol Merci pour ta review bisous !

**tititaisant **: c'est pas drôle vous savez tous qu'il est pas amoureux de Lisa avant même que je l'ai écrit ! lol alala je ne peux rien vous cacher à vous reviewers Merci encore pour cette review ! bisous

**Livioute**** :** mdr tu la lâche pas cette "Lena", eh bien je pense que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, particulièrement la fin...Je te laisse découvrir en espérant avoir ton avis !! Merci pour ta review encore une fois ! bisous

**Dairy22 :** hey saloute toua ! Eh bien oui le sort s'acharne toujours sur Hermione ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est notre martyre préférée à nous auteur ( je suis sûre que tu comprends hein ?? ), que sadique comme nous sommes ( tu me comprends également) nous adorons la faire pleurer, elle est si craquante quand elle pleure, en plus ses larmes attirent souvent un certain blondinet qui ne rate pas une occasion de la consoler ! Et le sort ne s'acharna pas sur Drago parce que...eh bien parce que...il est trop beau voilà, na. J'espère lire bientôt ton nouveau chapitre de Charmeur de Serpents ( au titre si ravageur) très bientôt ! Merci encore pour ta review tite dairy ;-) Bisous

**Mimille-Malfoy** : hey tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te révèle la suite hein ?? Sois patiente et tu verras...En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue Merci pour ta review !! bisous

**priinc3ss :** Je pense que tu t'en doutes qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Lisa, comme tu le dis si bien : Beurk ! J'approuve, entièrement d'accord cette fille est une peste, mais elle va jouer un rôle assez capital dans l'histoire, elle va rapprocher nos deux tourtereaux !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! bisous

**Gouline971 :** malheureusement tu te trompes...Drago ne se force pas à rester avec Lisa, il est tout simplement aveuglé, j'expliquerais tout ça bientôt, tu as raison sur un point, Drago ne veut pas s'avouer la vérité, mais faut donner un coup de pouce au destin, ne t'en fais pas, l'auteur s'en charge ;-) lol Merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Sarasheppard **: Tu comprendras bien assez tôt pourquoi Drago "tombe sous le charme de Lisa", mais comme tu le dis tout ça c'est du faux, disons qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte et oui je m'annonce "coupable" en offusquant l'image de l'intelligent blondinet lol il a simplement besoin d'un coup de pouce pour lui faire réaliser que c'est Hermione qu'il aime, et comme je le disais à Gouline971, ça c'est le boulot de l'auteur !! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! bisous ( pour ce qui est de ta suggestion du point de vue de Drago je te remercie beaucoup car ça m'a donné une idée pour la suite !! )

**Hachiko06 :** salut ! je peux t'informer sur une chose déjà, Drago ne fais pas semblant d'aimer Lisa, mais il ne l'aime pas non plus ! lol il faut simplement qu'il s'en rende compte ! Et pis toua j'adore ton pseudo ! lol ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai des ptites foliies parfois ! Merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy** : et toi c'est fou comme à chaque nouvelle review que tu publie ja'i envie d'en avoir une autre ! lol non sérieux elles me font toutes très plaisir et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Bisou

**elodu92 :** coucou ! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que tu ne m'abandonnes pas ! Pour la réaction de Hermione faudra attendre encore un petit peu !! J'espère que tu seras là !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**OupsLove : **Salut toi ! La réponse à tes nombreuses question…pas dans ce chapitre ! lol attend encore et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Et oui je met un certain temps avant de publier mes chapitres mais parfois j'ai des manques d'inspirations sévères ! Enfin à ce que je vois vous êtes quand même toujours là ;-) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Lucioles's world** : Heey je suis tellement compréhensive que je t'accorde de me crier dessus comme çaEt voui les auteurs ont toujours un fond sadique qu'ils savent bien exploiter je dois dire, mais avant que tu ne me tue je te préviens juste qu'il y ait une chance que tu aimes ce chapitre Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Chonchon** : toi tu m'a fait flipper derrière mon écran comme tu dis, ça va pas d'agresser l'auteur comme ça ? J'ai ma garde personnelle tu sais…loOl Et pis si mon âge t'intéresse j'ai eu 16 ans en décembre, et le tiens ? Non n'ai pas honte de me le dire je ne me moquerais pas ( rire sadique ). Quant à ta folie..hum..passagère dirons-nous, je ne m'en fais pas, ce chapitre va te guérir du moins je l'espère vu la gravité de tes dommages ! Alors comme ça tu t'imagines MES scène avec TON amoureux ? Mais t'as pas le droit de changer mes personnages vilaine, à part si ton namoureux est blond… Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments, je te les renvoie en tant que revieweuse de première classe, ça sonne bien non ? ( Pour les photos veuillez contacter mon agence… :p ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! bisous.

**KittySee :** Et oui c'est bien un Drago/Hermione comme tu dis, et bien que leur histoire soit longue et difficile (comme je vous avez prévenu), rassure-toi ils finiront ensemble ! Mais quand où et comment ? Telles sont les question et j'espère que tu auras la patience d'avoir les réponses dans les prochains chapitres !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Swetty-girl-35** : Je suis ravie que tu l'aimes ! et j'espère que tu suivras encore longtemps pour savoir si c'est bien Hermione qu'il aime… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Rebecca-Black :** Et oui tout l'intérêt est là…Raison de plus de se douter de qui il est vraiment amoureux Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Virginie01** : j'aime beaucoup les reviewers en colère. C'est signe qu'ils suivent vraiment bien la fic, ça fait plaisir ! Tu as raison Lisa aurait du tomber de son balais, j'ai même hésité à le faire pour tout te dire !! loOl. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Fripounne2312** : Et comment que c'est possible ! Si tu relis bien dans le chapitre précédent, Hermione précise qu'il doit seulement dire qu'il est amoureux, mais pas de qui…héhé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Lil'Ashura** : Oh non ne déprime pas !! Tiens j'espère que ce petit chapitre te remontera quelque peu le moral ? Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, merci merci merci et encore merci pour ta review !! bisous.

**Storii** : j'adore qu'on me dise que j'écris trop bien ! lol même si je sais que c'est loin d'être écrit comme un vrai écrivain, je fais du mieux que je peux pour que ce soit assez fluide à lire, avec le moins de fautes et de répétitions possibles. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! bisous

**Aodren** : je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic malgré la présence…comment dire, envahissante de Lisa que tu aimes tant Et puis tu verras bien si Drago est vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais bon ça me semble assez évident non ? ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Drago-hermione** : lol merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, bien que Lisa soit toujours présente au plus grand malheur de mes chers reviewers ! ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bisous.

**Darkim the queen of konery**** :** mdr non hermione ne se jettera pas de la tour hors de question, ou alors Drago vient la sauver de ses beaux bras musclés, c'est une possibilitéHeu…bazooka à poils roses ? Z'en veux un aussi !! Et au fait, oui tu devrais arrêter de sniffer de l'encens toua loOl car Hermy précise bien dans le chapitre précédent qu'il doit seulement dire qu'il est amoureux, mais pas qui…d'où le mini suspense…qui ne marche pas très bien d'ailleurs vu que vous savez tous que ce n'est pas vraiment de Lisa qu'il est tombé amoureux…Merci pour ta loongue review déjanté qui me fait plaisiir ! bisous

**En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!**

**BONNE LECTURES !!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ! Bisous**

**000000**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le monde lui-même semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Hermione entendait à peine ce que Drago lui disait. « Il est amoureux. Drago Malefoy est amoureux. Et tout cela par ma faute ».

- Granger tu m'écoutes ?

- Non. Heu, oui, oui je t'écoute.

- Je n'en reviens pas, dit-il la mine réjouie. J'aime Lisa. Je suis content mais d'un autre côté je t'avoue que ça me fait peur. Qui aurait cru ça un jour, hein ?

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, dit simplement Hermione, les yeux dans le vide.

- Ne t'emballes pas je n'ai as l'intention de me marier, dit-il en souriant.

Les jambes d'Hermione n'avaient plus la force de soutenir son corps qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Drago s'approcha et l'enlaça sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ne me remercie pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

Drago relâcha son étreinte et la contempla longuement. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il, toi aussi un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Hermione en s'accrochant à la veste du jeune homme.

Ce dernier paraissait paniqué devant l'attitude de la Gryffondor.

- Granger qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber dans les bras du garçon. Evanouie.

- Hermione ! s'écria Drago en soutenant la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Drago venait de l'allonger sur le canapé central.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais là ? demanda Drago dont l'expression trahissait son inquiétude.

- C'est l'émotion, fut la seule excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Plutôt sensible Granger.

Cette dernière, après avoir rassuré le Serpentard un bon nombre de fois, lui suggéra de la laisser se reposer, elle devait probablement manquer de sommeil. Une fois seule, Hermione souffla longuement, évacuant la pression qui permit à son cœur de se mettre à nouveau en marche.

Elle avait pour habitude de se maîtriser lorsque la colère s'emparait d'elle, à part avec Malefoy peut-être, mais elle eut soudainement un élan de rage. Toute la haine et le chagrin contenus depuis plusieurs jours se libérèrent avec une force effrayante.

Hermione s'était levé, avait donné une dizaine de coups de pied dans le canapé, lancer plusieurs tableaux accrochés aux murs de la salle commune à terre, avant de les piétiner soigneusement avec toute la hargne possible, sous les regards outrés des propriétaires brutalement réveillés. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le Bulborbus. Sans réfléchir, Hermione saisit la plante qu'elle balança à travers la fenêtre.

Une longue plainte déchirante s'en suivit. Les genoux au sol, Hermione contempla ses deux mains aux couleurs rouge vif. _Brûlées_.

**000000**

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée.

Il se précipita vers son amie, assise en tailleur sur un des lits blanc. Hermione tenta de cacher ses mains mais Harry fut plus rapide et lui saisit les poignets bien haut. Un nombre incalculable de bandages et de pansements recouvrait les mains de la jeune femme.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as fait…murmura-t-il horrifié.

- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement en ramenant ses mains vers elle d'un geste vif.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Hermione, pas avec moi. Aller raconte.

- Je…je ne peux pas.

Et puis quoi encore ? Lui avouer qu'elle s'était brûlé les mains en jetant une plante par la fenêtre parce qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même, pour le simple fait que grâce à elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait était amoureux d'une autre ? Qui plus est une pimbêche qui s'est fait virée de son ancienne école pour venir lui pourrir la vie ici ? Mieux valait qu'elle se taise.

- C'est en rapport avec Malefoy c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tout devrait être en rapport avec lui ! s'énerva Hermione.

Elle venait de se trahir. Et le savait.

- Hermione, reprit-il calmement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Quoi que tu ais fait, je ne te jugerais pas. Crois-moi.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle. Je ne vais pas très bien ce moment, et j'ai besoin de toi, et Ron. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre maintenant.

- Mais enfin tu ne me perdras jamais ! s'exclama-t-il surprit des paroles graves de sa meilleure amie. Aller raconte-moi ! Ça ne peut pas être si dramatique.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et priait de tout cœur pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

- Ces derniers temps, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Drago comme tu le sais.

- Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Malefoy ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles par cet horrible prénom ?

Découragée, Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Comment accepterait-il la suite si le prénom seul du Serpentard l'insupportait ? Mais elle avait commencé, et se devait de terminer :

- Eh bien notre pacte est achevé. J'ai gagné.

- Oui je l'ai vu avec cette fille là, la nouvelle. Plutôt jolie. Alors il est vraiment amoureux ? Je n'en reviens pas 'mione t'as fait un sacré boulot, je te respecte

- Le problème c'est que…

Hermione déglutit.

- …Que je suis également tombée amoureuse. De _lui_.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry rigola bruyamment, croyant sûrement à une blague. Il chercha Hermione du regard, espérant y lire ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'humour…Son sourire diminua peu à peu, pour finalement disparaître totalement.

Hermione fixait le sol, immobile, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Harry se leva lentement du lit. Elle sentait son regard pesant la fixer sans relâche, tel un vautour scrutant une proie. Elle était persuadée de mourir pétrifiée si elle croisait ses yeux émeraude. Alors elle attendait, la tête toujours baissée, une quelconque réaction du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci, debout en face d'elle, restait immobile également, sans un mot. Pourtant le silence terrifiant qui envahissait la pièce en disait long. Si ça continuait comme ça, Hermione n'était pas sûre de tenir longtemps.

Harry reprit enfin ses esprits, mais toujours sans rien dire, sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant violement la porte derrière lui, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ses larmes jusqu'ici retenues par un énorme effort de volonté, se libérèrent alors le long de ses joues.

**000000**

Le jour suivant Hermione avaient des mains comme neuves grâces aux bons soins magiques de Madame Pomfresh. Drago ne sut jamais rien de cet accident.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle manger un morceau. A son grand soulagement, elle était vide. Enfin presque. Drago et Lisa étaient au fond, à la table des Serpentards, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Il y avait également Ginny, toute seule à la table des Griffondors, mangeant un gâteau au chocolat. Hermione s'assit en face d'elle, la mine maussade :

- Salut Gin'.

- Excusez-moi on se connaît ? rétorqua celle-ci en lui lançant un regard chargé de reproches.

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez des réflexions en ce moment, et se contenta de croiser les bras, le regard ailleurs. Comme elle l'espérait, Ginny finit par s'excuser :

- Désolée Hermione. Je ne voulais pas être blessante.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup parlé ces temps-ci, mais j'étais…

- …occupée oui je sais, acheva-t-elle.

Ginny enfonça paresseusement sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau, avant de la porter devant ses yeux, puis de la reposer.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non. Harry n'arrive pas à oublier Cho. Tu vois, je suis persuadée qu'on a une chance d'être ensemble lui et moi, et lui aussi le sait. Parfois je sens son regard sur moi, il m'enlace souvent même. Mais il est triste constamment. Et lorsqu'il commence enfin à être heureux, Chang est dans les parages et Harry se renfrogne aussitôt.

- Laisse-lui du temps Ginny, conseilla-t-elle.

- Mais je ne fais que ça !

- C'est encore trop récent comme blessure, crois-moi c'est dur à oublier quand la personne que tu aimes trouve son bonheur ailleurs…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago. Heureusement Ginny ne la regardait pas à ce moment là, trop absorbée par son gâteau au chocolat qu'elle écrasait à présent.

- Tu as raison, je dois attendre. Ce qu'a fait cette peste est impardonnable ! Je dois y aller, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler 'mione. Tu veux ma part de gâteau ?

Hermione jeta un œil à ce que Ginny appelait « gâteau », et vit plutôt une bouillie noire étalée aux quatre coins de l'assiette. Hermione la remercia poliment et la regarda s'éloigner.

- Salut Granger, dit alors une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Au grand regret de la jeune femme, Scrimgeour était encore à ses côtés, affichant un sourire magnifique.

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

- Je suis venue parce que je tiens à te présenter Lisa, vous n'avez pas eut l'occasion de vous parler. Lisa, je te présente Hermione Granger, la pire des colocataires, dit-il souriant.

- Bonjour Hermione, Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah vraiment ? répondit celle-ci d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent brièvement la main.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit alors une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

C'était Rogue. Hermione constata qu'il était plus moche que jamais avec ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux qui lui collaient au visage, son affreux nez en bec de corbeau, ses lèvres minces et pincées, presque invisibles, et ses poches en dessous des yeux noirs qui lui donnaient l'air d'un mort vivant.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago, apparemment mécontent de le voir.

- Je dois vous parler, venez avec moi.

Drago le suivit sans protester, après un bref regard vers Hermione seulement, sous l'œil étonné de Lisa. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules. Hermione décida de briser ce silence gênant par pure politesse :

- Alors Lisa, comme ça tu viens de Beauxbatons ?

- Ecoute moi bien petite écervelée, dit-elle alors en plaçant ses bras tendus sur la table, son visage à quelques centimètres de la Gryffondor. Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu.

Son visage, si gracieux à l'ordinaire, s'était déformé en une horrible grimace de haine.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi indifférente à la présence de Drago que tu ne le laisses croire. Mais mets toi ça dans ta tête de miss je-sais-tout : tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe sans intérêt, et Drago ne t'accorderas jamais d'attention, t'as compris ? Il mérite une fille comme moi, alors je te conseille de garder tes distances…

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Lisa en reprenant son visage angélique, Hermione et moi s'entendons très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fixait Hermione, attendant une réponse. Cette dernière, encore sous le choc, se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- Que te voulais Rogue mon chéri ?

- Il vient de m'annoncer que ma demande pour fêter le nouvel an dans la Salle Commune venait d'être acceptée ! A la seule condition que mon homologue féminin n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Mais je ne te demandes pas vraiment ton avis Granger, rajouta-t-il ravi. Au fait, tu viendras à ma soirée hein ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lisa qui, d'un simple regard, lui indiquait clairement ce qu'elle devait répondre :

- Non je ne pense pas Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux le fêter avec mes amis, Harry et Ron. Une soirée est prévue dans la Tour Commune des Gryffondors.

- Bon, très bien, dit-il déçu. Mais rien ne t'empêche de passer dans la soirée si tu veux.

- Merci.

- A plus tard, lança-t-il en s'éloignant avec sa petite amie.

Cette dernière se retourna juste avant de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et afficha un sourire en coin à l'adresse d'Hermione, comme pour marquer sa victoire.

**000000**

Le nouvel an était demain soir. Et Hermione le passerait probablement toute seule. Harry avait sûrement tout raconté à Ron, et jamais elle ne pourrait les regarder en face. Quant à la fête de Malefoy, c'était hors de question. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à chercher les ennuis et que Lisa ne lui attirerait que ça, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de les voir s'embrasser toute la soirée.

- Miss Granger ? appela la voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall.

- Oui professeur ?

- Veuillez informer les élèves de votre maison que la nouvelle année se passera dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à minuit. Ensuite ils seront libres de veiller dans leur salle commune jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Pas une minute de plus, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Merci Miss Granger. Ah au fait, le professeur Dumbledore a choisit de fêter le nouvel an « à l'américaine », rajouta-t-elle avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

- A l'américaine professeur ? répéta Hermione.

- Encore une des idées étranges de notre directeur. Faites donc des recherches, dit-elle ironiquement.

Mais elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Hermione fonça à la bibliothèque et y passa vingt minutes seulement avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. « Les fêtes étrangères du monde magique ». Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes, elle referma le manuel d'un coup sec, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

**000000**

Alors que la nuit avait recouvert le ciel de son immense manteau noir, Hermione était paisiblement endormie, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, près de la cheminée dont le feu répandait une chaleur réconfortante. Un livre ouvert était posé sur sa poitrine. Elle devait être exténuée car elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque le portrait pivota pour laisser apparaître Drago. Celui-ci sourit à la vue de la jeune femme, il adorait la voir dormir. En plus elle portait le peignoir vert qu'il lui avait offert. Il monta les quelques escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre de préfet, puis redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, habillé sur son trente et un. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il hésita un moment, les yeux rivés sur la belle Griffondor. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En temps normal il ne demandait l'avis de personne évidemment, mais ce soir il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans lui avouer ses intentions, ce serait comme la trahir.

- Granger ? appela-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

- Hum…

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se retint de sursauter en voyant deux yeux bleus à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Tu me fais loucher Malefoy.

Gêné, Drago recula de quelques pas.

- Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- On t'a déjà dit de mettre la main devant la bouche quand tu bailles ? C'est affreux à voir Granger.

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut le droit à une tes fameuses répliques qui me font tant plaisir. Tu as sûrement quelque chose à me dire, je me trompe ?

« Elle commence à trop bien me connaître, je n'aime pas ça du tout », songea Drago. Rien que pour lui prouver qu'elle ne savait pas toujours tout, il aurait voulu répondre non, mais le fait qu'il avait bel et bien quelque chose à lui dire :

- Ce soir est…comment dire…le Grand soir.

Hermione le dévisagea :

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Non parce que je viens de me réveiller tu comprends et ton charabia là…

- J'avais oublié que toi c'est pas trop ton monde tout ça, tu ne dois pas savoir que signifie « le Grand soir »…

- Quand t'auras fini avec tes vannes qui ne font rire que toi, tu pourrais peut-être aller droit au but ?

- Eh bien, c'est ce soir qu'avec Lisa...on va…enfin tu vois quoi.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione qui venait de comprendre.

- Content de voir que tu as percuté, lui dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

- C'est…c'est super, mentit-elle, j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée, enfin une bonne nuit, quoi que vous n'allez pas dormir, enfin j'en sais rien, si je veux dire je me doutes bien, mais ça ne me regarde pas je…

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement, se sentant complètement ridicule à bégayer et à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour tenter de cacher son trouble.

Au plus profond de lui, Drago savait que cette nouvelle ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui l'avait poussé à faire toutes ces choses, alors pourquoi avait-il redouté toute la journée cet instant précis où il lui annoncerait ce qu'il allait faire ? Mais surtout, pourquoi la jeune femme avait l'air si triste à cette nouvelle ?

- Et comment peux-tu être certain que c'est ce soir ? risqua-t-elle.

- Pour être franc, c'est Lisa qui m'a dit de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre tard dans la soirée. Donc je pense que c'est assez clair.

- Oui sans doute, dit Hermione en regardant ses ongles, prenant un air détaché.

Un lourd silence s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux adolescents n'osaient se regarder, comme si Drago s'apprêtait à commettre un acte irréparable ce soir. « Pourtant, pensa-t-il, je ne lui doit rien du tout, alors reprend tes esprits et va rejoindre Lisa, c'est un soir comme un autre, une nuit comme une autre… ».

- Elle m'attend, dit-il simplement.

- Oui bien sûr vas-y ! Dépêche-toi je ne veux pas te retarder. Alors, bonne nuit Malefoy.

Celui-ci disparût derrière le portrait sans regard en arrière, ce qu'Hermione considéra comme de l'impatience d'aller rejoindre sa Serdaigle. En réalité, il préférait seulement partir avant de changer d'avis.

Habillé d'un jean noir très classe avec une chemise blanche froissée, ouverte sur le devant ce qui donnait un air décontracté, Drago marchait dans le couloir qui le séparait de la Tour commune des Serdaigles. Lisa lui avait donné le mot de passe, chose complètement interdite qu'il se promit de ne jamais révéler à Hermione.

- Sombrals, murmura-t-il.

Le portait pivota, et Drago pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir la salle commune d'une autre maison, et il devait avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas cassé la tête pour les décorations : c'étaient exactement les mêmes que celles des Serpentard, à l'exception de la couleur et de l'animal représentant un aigle.

- Lisa ? appela-t-il.

Il tendit l'oreille mais personne ne répondit. La lumière s'éteint tout à coup. Pas très rassuré, Drago sortit sa baguette. C'est alors que deux mains sorties de nulle part lui enlacèrent le buste par derrière. Le Serpentard se retourna doucement.

- Salut toi, dit-il à l'adresse de Lisa, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements violets. Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi…direct.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille tout en lui mordant le lobe. Enlève ta chemise.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Lisa se détacha de lui pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé, avant de lui faire signe de venir la rejoindre.

- Où sont les autres filles ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas elles sont toutes dans leur dortoir…

Drago déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui répondit au baiser avec fougue. Il aurait préféré que cette nuit soit douce et pleine de tendresse, pour changer de ses habitudes, mais Lisa semblait pencher pour le côté sauvage. De ses mains expertes, il parcouru du bout des doigts la peau nue de sa partenaire qui gémissait déjà de plaisir. Drago quant à lui, ne ressentait rien à son plus grand désespoir. C'est étrange, il attendait cette nuit depuis plusieurs jours, et maintenant qu'ils passaient à l'acte, il n'en avait plus envi. Peut-être Lisa lui semblait-elle trop pressée ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça non, il sentait qu'autre chose l'empêchait d'être à son aise ce soir.

La Serdaigle dut remarquer qu'il était ailleurs, car elle stoppa ses caresses et prit un air inquiet :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout est parfait, répondit-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour la rassurer, puis continua ses baisers dans le cou avant de descendre sur la poitrine qui se gonflait et dégonflait rapidement au rythme de la respiration.

L'image d'une Hermione toute seule face à la cheminée dans leur Salle Commune lui apparut soudainement. Il l'imagina frissonnante à cause la température pas très élevée de la pièce.

- Drago, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda à nouveau Lisa en sentant son corps se crisper.

- Oui je t'assure, répondit-il d'un ton assez sec.

Il lui dégrafa son soutient gorge tout en la couvrant de petits baisers. Quant à elle, elle le serrait fort contre lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Celui-ci déboutonna le bouton de son jean d'une main, l'autre étant occupée.

- J'aurais du lui mettre une couverture.

Ces mots, pourtant à peine murmurés, avaient résonnés dans la pièce. L'atmosphère qui était chaude jusqu'ici, sembla refroidir en rien de temps par une vague glacée sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

- Quoi ? aboya Lisa qui venait de se figer sur place, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle voulait s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

Drago se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire, ne sachant que répondre, car lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? s'impatienta sa petite amie.

- Rien, je pensais juste à Hermione qui…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lisa l'avait poussé du canapé et s'en allait déjà à grands pas rageurs en s'écriant :

- Hermione bien sûr ! Encore elle ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre toujours parler de cette fille ! Même quand elle n'est pas là elle reste présente dans ton esprit !

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser de m'avoir éjecté du canapé non ? répliqua froidement Drago. Je me suis fait mal à l'épaule je te signale.

- Alors là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Je me tire !

Lisa claqua la porte de son dortoir, réveillant plusieurs filles au passage. Drago se releva péniblement. Il ne regrettait même pas son comportement. Pire, il rigola en repensant à la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il s'était à nouveau sentit Malefoy, froid et dur, une personne qui vaut mieux que les autres, une personne qu'on ne jette pas…

**000000**

Hermione, toujours affalée sur son fauteuil, regardait les flammes d'éteindre peu à peu. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, sans cesse en train de penser à ce que Drago était en train de faire. Soudain, la porte du portait grinça. Hermione tourna vivement la tête et vit celui qui hantait ses pensées, la chemise défaite, les cheveux en bataille, posté sur le pas de la porte, affichant un air désolé. Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face, et remercia intérieurement Hermione de ne pas le harceler de questions. En effet, elle attendait sagement qu'il lui explique pourquoi elle le revoyait au bout de vingt minutes seulement.

- Lisa et moi ne l'avons pas fait.

Hermione mit du temps à réaliser ces paroles. Son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, un énorme poids lui écrasant l'estomac venait de disparaître.

- C'était ma faute, avoua-t-il. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais elle ne me donnait pas envi. Je me suis montré froid et odieux avec elle. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que le fait de m'être retrouvé dans cette situation avec elle, enfin sur le point de faire l'amour, a fait renaître en moi l'ancien Drago, celui qui aime dominer et qui ne permet pas que la fille donne son avis. Je suis comme ça, c'est ma nature, je ne peux pas changer.

- Alors c'est fini avec elle ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler son enthousiasme.

- Je ne sais pas. Désolé de te décevoir Granger, mais je ne suis plus sûr d'être amoureux.

Drago se leva paresseusement avec la ferme intention d'aller se coucher. Il réfléchirait demain, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se casser la tête pour une fille. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte de sa chambre, la lionne lui lança depuis la salle commune :

- Peut-être que Lisa n'est celle qui te faut Malefoy…

Celui-ci, amusé par la remarque, répondit d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu sais je pense qu'il n'existe pas de femme « idéale » pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, le sang des Malefoy coule dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, et ça ne changera jamais. Aucune femme censée ne me supporterait plus d'un mois. Et moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de supporter une femme plus d'une semaine…

**000000**

_**Alors ? Vos impressions mes chers reviewers ??**_

_**Gros Bisous !!**_

_**Malefoyheartless**_


	14. New Year Like Americans

21 reviews pour le chapitre précedent c'est

**21 reviews pour le chapitre précedent c'est...waouw ! Merci, je ne peux dire que Merci encore et encore ! Merci d'être nombreux à lire, Merci de me rajouter dans vos favoris, et Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic...**

**Ps : Petite précision, le nouvel an américain qui va se dérouler dans ce chapitre est REELEMENT comme ça ! loOl je suis allé moi-même en amérique, bon pas pour le nouvel an, mais j'en ai apprit pas mal sur leur culture ! lol Voilà donc je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Dairy22 : Comme tu le sais je suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'était pas mon intention de sélectionner c'était bel et bien une erreur ! Enfin en tout cas je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre j'espère que u ne seras pas déçu de celui-là ! Mercii Bisous à bientôt ;-)**

**Tititaisant : mdr moi aussi je suis trop happy que tu m'ais laissé une chtite review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bisous**

**Livioute : lol j'aime bien ton rire très...machiavélique ! comme tu le dis les sentiments nous tombent dessus, on ne peut prévoir, parlerais-tu de ton expérience personnelle hum ? non non je ne m'émisse pas dans ta vie privélol Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Priinc3ss : Voui elle va évoluer surtout dans le prochain chapitre, c'est vrai que j'en met du temps à le faire tomber amoureux et j'en suis désolée, mais faut me comprendre j'ai tellement été dégoûtée des histoire drago-hermione à l'eau de rose j'aime prendre mon tempslol Merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Chonchon : oui désolée elle a été rejetée lol parce que j'ai trifouiller mon histoire pour modifier deux trois trucs et ça a supprimé mes review imagine la calavaire alors ! Mais je suis contente que tu l'ais réécrite, tu m'impressionne Alors toi aussi tu as 16 ans hein ? Bon un mois de plus que moi alors je m'incline, je suis bonne perdante...Il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi, quand tu dis une connerie ( par exemble « tu seras pendue », image que je n'apprécie guère ) tu dis Bonsoir juste après... ? Enfin bref je ne m'étonne plus de rien avec toi cher revieweuse déjantéeTon amoureux est blond tu as bien de la chance ! Aurais-tu pensé à Drago en le voyant la première fois ? T'ais-je dis que les revieweuses de première classe pour descendre à la deuxième ? eh oui une réputation c'est comme tout, ça s'entretientEh pour revenir à l'histoire parce que moi aussi je m'égare dans TES conneries hihi eh bien Hermione ouvre les yeux au bout de treize chapters car j'ai tellement été dégoutée des histoires à l'eau de rose que maintenant je suis ( peut-être à l'extrême j'avoue ) plutôt du genre à prendre mon tempssinon je trouve que tu analyse très bie mes personnages : Harry est un gamin capricieux, Lisa une peste...lol ! Malgré mes petites ironies tout au long de cette looongue réponse aux reviews, je tiens à te remercier pour tous tes compliments et tes looongues reviews qui te place revieweuse de première classe !! Mon numéro est sur liste rouge pour harcèlement quotidien ! Eh oui que veux-tu... :p BisoOous**

Sarasheppard : Oui je sais bien Drago est dur à adoucir mais j'y travaille désolé que ça mette du temps ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire puisqu'il se laisse un moment submergé par ses sentiments enfin tu verras bien et tu me diras !! Et pis pour ton idée c'est simplement que je pense faire la deuxième partie de l'histoire avec le point de vue de Drago, puisque jusque là c'est Hermione qu'on a suivit, mais bon je ne suis pas sûr, mais si ça se fait promis je t'appelle et on se le boit cu sec ce champomy ! lol Pour ton pseudo je suis à court d'idée mais j'y réfléchisMoi les trois quart des gens ne comprennent pas le mien lol Merci pour ta review !! Bisous

Drago-hermione : Mercii beaucoup j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre génial également ! Bisous

**Gouline971 : Normal que Harry te déçoive, je consent tout à fait ;-) mais quand tu passe sept ans de ta vie à te faire humilié par les Serpentards qui sont fils de mangemorts, partisans de celui qui a tué tes parents tu réagis plutot mal je pense quand ta meilleure amie te dit qu'elle est amoureuse du pire de cette maison ! mdr Mais ne t'en fais pas si ça peut te rassurer ses excuses sont pour bientôt...J'aime beaucoup le sort que tu réserve aux gens comme Lisa lol ! En plus la bouse de vache ça purifie ! mdr Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous**

Lili.Draco.Malfoy : elle m'a fait bien rire ta review ;-) Moi aussi j'aime quand il est cruel ! c'est tellement mieux que guimauve amoureuseEt tu as raison Lisa a pu être avec Drago grâce à Hermione, mais Lisa ne le sait pas ça, je me demande ce qui arriverait si elle apprenait qu'elle n'était que le fruit d'un pari...faudra que j'y réfléchisse xD ( non je n'écris pas mes chapitres à l'avance) Quant à Harry il ne se calmera pas dans ce chapitre non, même pas le prochain ( parce qu'on le verra pas je pense hihi ) mais le suivant Et non, non les sorciers n'existent pas mdr à notre plus grand regret, décidément les fic sont plus des rêves qu'autre chose non ? Sinon pour la plante bah je dois t'avouer que tu m'as posé une sacré colle, j'ai eut peur soudain d'avoir écrit une connerie mais finalement j'ai trouvé une faille : oui elle est amoureuse, mais le cœur a été retiré héhé ! Alors la plante brûle quoi qu'il arrive...hé.hé. Non ? Bon j'ai trouvé que ça mdr Merci en tout cas pour ta review, j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre ! Il y a intérêt de tout façon ! Bisouus

Elodu92 : toi je taime parce que chaque review que tu me laisse commence par : ça déchire ! mdr donc ça me fait trop plaisir voualà ! Et puis Drago n'a pas mentit il parle de supporter une fille en étant en couple, enfin ouais c'est vrai que ça rejoins être avec la même fille tout le temps mais bon qu'est-ce que tu veux il est aveugle mon tit Drago, mais c'est pour bientôt le couple, très bientôt ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! BisOous !

Darkim the queen of konery : Alors la madame bazooka poils roOse elle va me le donner ce joujou ! lol j'en raffole je l'imagine et tout enfin bref je me perd autant que toi et ton destin de lisa qui je précise !! J'adorais. Eh oui pitoyable je sais mais bon, je regarde même le destin de Bruno maintenant mdr ! Par contre faudra que tu m'explique ce qu'est un bibundum ! Et pis pour le drag-mione faudra patiente un petit peu plus ( non range ce bazooka ! ) parce queuuh Drago est une pov' cloche comme tu dis ! Mais bon dans ce chapitre...enfin tu verras bien et j'espère que t'aimeras !! Voili voilou Merci pour ta review !! Bisous

Gaboury : Eh oui j'ai décidé de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin avec cette peste ! C'est que j'en prends soin de mon tit Drago quand même ! Et oui comme je disais à elodu92 ils n'étaient pas en couple mais c'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit souvent avec elle serait « tout comme ». Mercii beaucoup pour cette review ! J'en attends une nouvelle pour ce chapitre avec impatience ! Bisous ! ( ps : ça signifie quoi Gaboury ? lol non ne me prends pas pour une folle mais j'adore savoir pourquoi les gens choisissent tel pseudo mdr ! )

Rebbeca-Black : Eh oui faut bien qu'il y en ait un des deux qui se bouge ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review miss Black ! Bisous

KittySee : Lol toi j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais triste pour Lisa un moment ! mdr je t'aurais direct donné le numéro de l'asile le plus proche ! Et Drago est aveugle bien sûr...C'est tellement inimaginable pour lui d'aimer, en plus d'aimer Granger quoi ! Donc voilà j'essaye de faire ça avec un minimum de réalisme !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! BisoOus !

Swetty-girl-35 : Mercii ! contente que tu aimes ! J'espère avoir une nouvelle review de toi pour ce chap ! Bisous !

Hachiko06 : Oh tu vas pas bien en ce moment ? Bah je compatie et ça me rend méga trop heureuse que ma fic te fasse oublier tes problèmes quelques instants ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews encourageantes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! BisoOous !

Virginie01 : coucou ! eh oui que veux-tu quand tu es énervée tu fais n'importe quoi, surtout quand la source de tes problèmes se trouve être un magnifique blond...loOl ( se perd dans ses rêves) Drago a laissé tombé Lisa comme une merde tu l'as bien dit ! D'ailleurs tu verras dans ce chapitre que Hermione en remet une couche ! Merci pour tes reviews comme toujours ! Bisous

Mimille-Malfoy : Mercii ! je suis contente que tu aimes, vraiment ! Dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre !! Bisous !

Titesouris : toi j'adore tes reviews car tu me cite tout le temps des petits détails de l'histoire que les autres oublient, et ça me fait très plasiir ! Le peignoir, le colier, la couverture !! mdr Merci en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! BisOus !

Sarah2405 : ah tu es toujours là toi ! OUF ! lol un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais lâché ! mais je suis contente de voir que tu rattrape les chapitres mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaiisiir ! Bisous !

Nefenti : ravi de t'avoir parmis nous cher nouveau reviewer ! non je te rassure tu n'es pas tombé sur une folle seulement j'adore tous mes reviewers lol merci pour ta review en espérant de relire bientôtBisous

BONNE LECTURE ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS AIMEUH ;-)

**000000**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Hermione s'habilla à contre cœur pour le nouvel an. Les souvenirs de la fête de Noël l'incitèrent à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de chance ce soir-là.

_Si seulement elle savait…_

La jeune femme se promit de garder un œil sur Ron, de compter chaque verre qu'il aura en main. Quand à elle, elle se contenterait de boire un jus de citrouille, comme toujours…

Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge : huit heure quarante-cinq. Toute le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle aux alentours de neuf heures, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, surtout quand on savait que ses cheveux se soumettaient de moins en moins bien à la magie.

Comme cette fois elle n'avait pas le luxe de porter une robe offerte par Drago, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère, lui demandant une robe de soirée « convenable ». Connaissant les goût de sa mère en matière de vêtements, elle avait insisté sur le mot « convenable », et fut agréablement surprise de recevoir quelques jours plus tard, une longue robe en satin en soie, couleur prune, plissée sur le côté. Elle était vraiment très belle, arrêtée au niveau de la poitrine, juste tenue par deux fines bretelles. Le colis était accompagné d'un petit mot :

« Hermione chérie, j'espère que la robe te plaît. Je ne l'ai pas achetée, elle est à moi. Elle était rangée soigneusement dans un vieux placard, mais je ne l'oublierai jamais, car je la portais le soir où j'ai rencontré ton père. En espérant qu'elle te porte chance à toi aussi ! Je t'aime, Maman ».

Hermione remercia intérieurement sa mère, car de la chance, elle en aurait besoin ce soir plus qu'un autre. Elle voulait absolument que Drago ne l'oublie pas. En effet, elle était très inquiète depuis la veille, car son côté « Malefoy » reprenait le dessus, et il était hors de question que tous ses efforts soient gâchés, et qu'elle se retrouve comme un souvenir appartenant à « l'époque où il a eut la stupide idée d'essayer de changer ». Peut-être exagérait-elle, mais le risque n'était pas négligeable.

Hermione s'habilla donc en tenue de soirée, enfila des chaussures blanches à talon, puis après une longue hésitation, se décida pour laisser ses cheveux détachés, ondulant majestueusement dans son dos. Face au miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il fallait avouer qu'elle était jolie ce soir.

- Quand t'auras fini de te contempler Granger, tu me laisseras la salle de bain ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago entrer, et ne retint pas un air d'exaspération.

- Je prends mon temps, répliqua-t-elle, parce qu'une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur c'est toi qui vas passer des heures à te regarder !

- Tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps devant une glace puisque je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu. Tu es bête parfois ! Dis, Rogue m'a vaguement parlé d'une soirée à l'américaine…T'as une idée de ce que peut encore être que cette stupide idée ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Non, aucune, mentit-elle.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais fait des recherches !

La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer, préférant quitter la salle de bain. Décidément l'ancien Malefoy arrogant et prétentieux se faisait bel et bien sentir de nouveau…

000000

Hermione avait à peine posé le pied hors de la Salle Commune qu'elle ressentit l'excitation environnante des élèves. Elle reconnut Harry et Ron dans la mêlée qui se précipitaient dans les escaliers, mais en sens inverse, bousculant les gens au passage. Hermione remarqua alors l'enveloppe que tenait Ron, fulminante, cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise du rouquin. C'était probablement Molly Weasley qui avait envoyé une beuglante à Ron, celui-ci ayant du oublier quelque chose une fois de plus, et tous deux tentaient vainement de ne pas attirer l'attention une fois l'enveloppe ouverte.

Elle vit aussi Lisa un peu plus loin, qui la fixaient de ses yeux bleus avec tant de haine qu'Hermione détourna la tête et poursuivit son chemin en l'ignorant. Mais la Serdaigle ne devait pas l'entendre de cette manière car, Hermione avait seulement franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, qu'une main froide lui attrapa brusquement le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Alors t'es contente hein ? Sale Sang-de-Bourbe tu mériterais que je te tue sur place !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y tue-moi, lança Hermione avec la réplique parfaite du sourire en coin de Malefoy, un sourcil levé pour la mettre au défi.

- Crois-moi tu ne perd rien pour attendre ! Drago et moi étions heureux avant que tu ne mettes ton horrible tête de moldue dans nos affaires !

- Je rectifie, _tu_ étais heureuse avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas son cas apparemment puisqu'il t'a joliment largué on dirait. Qui plus est dans un moment critique, je me demande ce qui arriverait si l'école était au courant de votre petite aventure…

- Tu n'oserais pas, menaça Lisa, les poings serrés.

- Je vais me gêner, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, savourant la colère qu'elle générait chez son ennemie.

- Ecoute-moi bien je…

- Non toi écoute-moi ! l'interrompit Hermione qui commençait à trouver que ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Si tu continues à venir me menacer pour quelque chose dont je n'ai absolument rien à voir, car je te le répète si Malefoy t'a lâché ce n'est même pas pour une autre, c'est simplement à cause de toi, je crierais à tout le collège ce qui t'es arrivé c'est bien clair ? « La fille qui pensait avoir transformé le Serpent s'est fait jeter trois jours plus tard alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour ». Ça te parle mieux maintenant ?

- Espèce de…

Lisa ne termina pas sa phrase et se jeta au cou de la Gryffondor, les deux mains étroitement serrées de façon à l'étrangler. Hermione vacilla sous le coup de la surprise, mais se retint au mur. Elle tenta de desserrer l'emprise du mieux qu'elle pu, mais Lisa avait une telle poigne qu'il était impossible de s'en défaire. Plusieurs élèves autour se ruèrent sur Lisa, lui tirant les manches et la taille pour les séparer, tandis que d'autres poussaient des cris d'affolement. Alors qu'Hermione sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et sa vision devenir floue, deux mains puissantes saisirent les épaules de l'agresseur et la projetèrent contre le mur derrière. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago hors de lui, se diriger vers Lisa avant de la prendre par le bras pour la soulever du sol. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et approcha son visage, dont les traits étaient déformés par la rage, si près de Lisa que celle-ci se retrouva paralysée par deux yeux gris acier.

- Ne la touche plus jamais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ou je te tuerais. Je jure que je tuerais.

- Mr Malefoy ! cria la voix aiguë du professeur Mc Gonagall. Veuillez lâcher Miss Scrimgeour immédiatement !

Drago lança un dernier regard foudroyant à Lisa, puis la laissa retomber lourdement, avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

Mais cette dernière avait disparut. Il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un pan de sa robe disparaître à l'ange du couloir. Il ignora les ordres du professeur de Métamorphose et partit rejoindre Hermione, tandis que Lisa se faisait montrer du doigt d'un air accusateur par une vingtaine d'élèves, tous témoins de la scène.

- Granger ! cria Drago, Granger attend où tu vas ?

- Laisse moi ! s'écria-t-elle en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Il la rattrapa et se plaça juste devant elle, de façon à lui bloquer le passage.

- Laisse moi passer, dit-elle froidement.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, trancha-t-il.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué, dit-elle en s'essuyant rageusement les joues. Scrimgeour pense que si vous êtes séparés c'est par ma faute, et elle m'a menacé une fois de plus.

- Une fois de plus ? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Oui elle ne m'a jamais aimé de toute façon. Elle jouait la comédie devant toi.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

- A quoi bon ? Vous sembliez si heureux je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, ironisa-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux je me trompe ?

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul Malefoy ? Maintenant pour la dernière fois laisse moi passer !

Elle essaya de monter la dernière marche mais Drago plaqua sa main sur la rampe :

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

« Je t'aime voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Mais tu n'es même pas fichu de t'en rendre compte ! ».

- Rien, finit-elle par dire. Rien du tout.

A son grand soulagement, il n'insista pas :

- Bon je vais faire comme si je te croyais et on va retourner se changer les idées dans la Grande Salle.

- Ah non je n'irai pas ! Pour revoir Scrimgeour non merci ! Tu étais censé me porter chance, murmura-t-elle à sa robe sous le regard interloqué du jeune blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Lisa, elle est dans le bureau du directeur à l'heure qu'il est. Aller vien.

- Non, de quoi j'aurais l'air à revenir comme si de rien était alors que tout le monde m'a vu en train de me faire étrangler !

- Depuis quand Hermione Granger se préoccupe-t-elle de ce que pensent les autres ?

Touché. Drago marquait un point.

- Il n'y en aura pas un seul qui l'ouvrira fais moi confiance, rajouta-t-il d'un air sérieux en lui tendant son avant-bras.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, comme pour se donner du courage, puis accepta le bras du jeune homme.

000000

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Accrochée au bras de Drago, Hermione baissait la tête, rouge de honte en repensant aux précédents évènements. Le Serpentard quant à lui, gardait la tête bien haute et défiait quiconque de faire une remarque en balayant la salle d'un simple regard. Ses yeux froids parcoururent inévitablement la table des verts et argents, et insista longuement sur chaque visage pour leur faire comprendre ce qui leur arriverait s'ils se permettaient le moindre sourire moqueur.

Le message étant bien passé, chacun reprit sa conversation, doucement au début, puis l'habituel brouhaha prit le dessus.

- Merci, souffla Hermione.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'abandonnes maintenant Granger, j'ai une certaine réputation à tenir, surtout vis-à-vis de ma maison, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy et Blaise.

Quelque peu blessée par ces dernières phrases, Hermione lâcha le bras de Drago à regret. Celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Hermione lui lança :

- Tu sais Malefoy, _un jour il faudrait que tu assumes tes actes_.

Stoppé net, il se retourna. Mais la jeune Gryffondor avait déjà disparut dans la foule, le laissant réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre.

000000

Hermione passa la plus grande partie de la soirée accoudée au bar, verre de jus de citrouille en main, seule. Elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeils à Harry mais celui-ci l'ignorait complètement. De plus lui et Ron avaient loupé la scène avec Lisa, Hermione était sûr qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour, mais le choc était difficile à encaisser, elle comprenait parfaitement sa surprise. Pourtant elle se souvint d'un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à la volière ; il l'avait mise en garde de ne pas finir par tomber amoureuse de Malefoy. Elle se souvint être sortie perplexe, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Alors pourquoi avoir aussi mal réagis ?

Ron quant à lui, n'était pas courant. Elle découvrit avec soulagement que Harry ne lui avait rien dit lorsque le rouquin était venu l'inviter à danser, plein de gaieté.

Hermione avait pour intention de quitter la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant minuit, connaissant le nouvel an à l'américaine, mieux valait être parti. Mais à onze heure cinquante, alors qu'elle se levait péniblement du tabouret auquel elle avait été scotchée toute la soirée, Donovan vint lui parler :

- Salut Hermione. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu as reçu mes fleurs ?

- Oh alors c'était bien de toi ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir remercié plus tôt mais comme ce n'était pas signé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre mon nom. J'ai pensé que, comme tu cohabitais avec Malefoy, s'il tombait sur les fleurs avant toi et qu'il voyait de qui c'était, il les jetterait.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas tort !

- Tu viens danser ?

- Oui d'accord, dit-elle en prenant la main de beau Serdaigle.

Ce dernier l'emmena au milieu de la piste, ignorant les regards amoureux que lui lançaient un groupe de troisième année.

- On dirait le fan club de Krum, plaisanta Hermione.

- Ne m'en parle pas, ces filles sont insupportables à me suivre partout.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te plains ?

- Disons que ce ne sont pas ces filles-là qui m'intéressent…

Hermione rougit, mais décida de rentrer dans son jeu :

- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de fille ?

- Pour commencer, je préfère celles de mon âge. Une en particulier. Elle est à Gryffondor.

- Alors je dois probablement la connaître, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, elle est très belle tu ne peux pas la manquer.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle vit Donovan fixer ses lèvres, avant d'approcher son visage. Hermione ferma les yeux, patiente.

- Excusez-moi je passe, s'exclama alors quelqu'un qui se permit de les séparer pour se frayer un passage entre eux deux.

- Encore lui ! s'énerva Donovan.

Drago lui adressa un immense sourire :

- Je voulais rejoindre le bar, j'ai le droit non ?

Alors que le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la musique s'arrêta et Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

- J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée. Comme vous le savez, dans une minute il sera minuit pile.

- Oh non ! souffla Hermione, paniquée. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait discrètement vers la sortie, elle aperçut Rusard en train de fermer les deux grandes portes, un air de sadisme sur le visage.

- Cette année, poursuivait la directrice adjointe, le professeur Dumbledore a choisit de fêter la nouvelle année façon américaine…Ces derniers sont très, comment dire…affectueux ? Ils s'enlacent même pour dire bonjour. Mais lors du nouvel an, ils s'embrassent.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la Salle, mais Mc Gonagall les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

- Il s'agit simplement d'un petit « smack », comme les français l'appellent. Les personnes de même sexe sont priées de se serrer la main. Maintenant je comprends parfaitement votre révolte, je dois vous avouer que moi-même je trouve ça…enfin peu importe. Ceux qui refusent de jouer le jeu ne sont bien évidemment pas obligés.

- Monsieur Rusard, pour la dernière fois laissez-moi sortir s'il vous plaît ! insistait Hermione.

Mais le concierge refusait obstinément, répétant avec calme que les élèves ne sont autorisés à quitter la Grande Salle qu'après minuit seulement.

Hermione dut se résigner à rejoindre les autres, longeant presque les murs.

- Cinq ! criaient les élèves en cœur ainsi que les professeurs, tous les regards levés vers une gigantesque horloge en or accrochée au plafond. Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un...BONNE ANNEE !

C'est alors qu'Hermione aperçut Drago se faire sauvagement attaquer par une dizaine de filles, toutes accrochées à lui dans l'espoir de l'embrasser. A son grand regret, elle le vit répondre à tous les baisers avec un certain amusement.

Il en était de même pour Harry, qui lui au contraire, essayait vainement de se dégager du groupe de harpies, comme Hermione aimait les appeler. Donovan était également submergé par son fan club, ainsi que quelques autres garçons très mignons. Il y avait aussi certaines filles qui se surprirent à avoir tant de succès, lorsque des garçons se précipitaient vers elles, les bras tendus. Pour les autres, comme Ron par exemple, ils tentaient de se glisser dans la foule dans l'espoir d'avoir à leur tour un baiser. D'autre encore, s'effaçaient sagement, bien trop pudiques, comme Hermione…

Celle-ci se fit soudainement attraper le bras par un cinquième année, et embrassé sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir. Les garçons des alentours l'aperçurent alors, et se bousculèrent pour lui souhaiter la bonne année comme il se devait. Apparemment elle faisait parti des plus belles femmes de la soirée car elle fut bientôt submergée…

Ron se chargea de les faire circuler, avant d'enlacer tendrement Hermione, suivi de Ginny. Elle vit un garçon dont l'acné ressemblant à un champ de fraises en plaine floraison, approcher vivement vers elle. Prise de panique, elle fit demi-tour.

- Aller décoince 'mione ! lui cria Ginny. Amuse-toi pour une fois !

Et elle repartit embrasser un grand type blond, plutôt charmant. Hermione hésita, mais lorsqu'elle vit que même Luna Lovegood embrassait à tout va, elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de se lâcher un peu !

Le prochain garçon qu'il lui tomberait sous la main aurait droit à son baiser ! Justement, un élève châtain aux yeux noirs de jet, semblant un peu ivre, ne marchait plus très droit et Hermione saisit sa chance. Sans même lui demander son avis, elle le saisit par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle le libéra, elle se sentit aussitôt honteuse de son geste. Mais le garçon avait du apprécier car un immense sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Hermione prit un peu plus confiance en elle.

Elle offrit alors ses baisers à qui en voulait, trouvant ça très excitant d'embrasser un inconnu !

La Gryffondor, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, se fit bousculer par derrière par un élève ayant perdu l'équilibre. « Sûrement un bel homme qui croule sous la masse des filles ! A mon tour ! » pensa Hermione, ne contrôlant plus très bien ses envies...

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, saisit le garçon en question par le tee-shirt et approcha ses lèvres.

Son sourire radieux retomba aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction alors que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago Malefoy, tout aussi immobilisé et surprit qu'elle.

Le bruit environnant ne devint alors qu'un son à peine inaudible, les lumières aveuglantes n'étaient plus que scintillements, tout semblait sourd et lointain. Seuls les deux cœurs tambourinant contre leur poitrine résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Les yeux bleu azur étaient plongés dans les yeux marron chocolat avec une telle intensité, que mêmes lorsque leur bouche se frôlèrent, ils ne se quittèrent pas de vue, complètement hypnotisés par le désir que chacun dégageait.

Alors que le contact entre leurs lèvres allait se faire, Drago fut violement tiré en arrière par une dizaine de filles n'ayant pas encore eut le droit à « l'opportunité de la soirée », en d'autres termes, pouvoir toucher Malefoy sans que celui-ci puisse refuser. Tout s'effondra autour du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor, comme si lien venait de se briser brutalement, ils entendirent à nouveau le brouhaha incessant autour d'eux, revenant à la réalité. Sans lâcher Hermione des yeux, Drago se fit emmener par les harpies, tandis que la jeune femme restait plantée au milieu de la piste, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre…

000000

Ginny, qui avait observé la scène, interrogea Hermione du regard. Cette dernière se dit qu'il était temps de tout lui avouer, c'était la seule à ignorer tout de cette histoire alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

Elle emmena la rouquine à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, tandis que Mc Gonagall, après s'être péniblement dégagée de l'étreinte de Hagrid, annonçait la fin de la soirée, priant les élèves de rejoindre leur salle commune.

Hermione j'ai rêvé ou toi et Malefoy avaient failli vous embrasser ? Je sais que c'est la nouvelle année et que je t'ai dit de te lâcher mais quand même…Malefoy !

Ecoute Gin', il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Je n'aime pas du tout cet air grave…

Hermione se lança alors dans le long récit de ces dernières semaines, mais cette fois en mentionnant même les passages où elle et Drago agissaient de façon suspecte. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Ginny réagit positivement :

Hermione est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as réussi à rendre Drago Malefoy amoureux !

Oui mais faut voir quelle fille j'ai choisi, Lisa était vraiment…

Je ne parle pas de Lisa idiote ! l'interrompit-elle. Je parle de toi !

Ginny est-ce que tu as écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de mon histoire ? C'est _moi_ qui suis tombé amoureuse de lui !

Tu ne sais pas grand chose pour une miss je-sais-tout, plaisanta-t-elle. Si Malefoy a agit exactement comme tu me l'a décrit, c'est clair qu'il t'aime !

Ce que disait son amie aurait pu lui redonner espoir, mais Hermione gardait cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'un Malefoy ne tomberait jamais, au grand jamais, amoureux d'une fille de moldus comme elle. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait se l'avouer, pour cause de fierté et d'affaires de famille. L'image de Drago annonçant à Lucius Malefoy qu'il aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe lui apparut soudainement et tous les espoirs de la jeune femme s'envolèrent définitivement.

Hermione se contenta de sourire à son amie, ne se sentant pas le courage de débattre avec elle.

Quand même, murmura Ginny les yeux dans le vide, c'était bizarre tout à l'heure.

De quoi tu parles ?

Quand toi et Malefoy étiez face à face, quand vous avez failli vous embrasser. On aurait dit que vous étiez…ailleurs.

Hermione sourit, fixant le vide à son tour, avant de déclarer :

Crois-moi ou pas Gin', mais on était _vraiment_ ailleurs. Je ne voyais plus rien à part lui, n'entendait plus rien à part sa respiration. Comme si…comme si nous étions seuls au monde…

Ginny éclata de rire :

Parfois Hermione tu dis de ces trucs insensés !

Je me comprends laisse tomber, répliqua-t-elle vexée.

000000

Drago s'apprêtait à rejoindre les élèves de sa maison dans un coin de la Grande Salle, tous attendant sa permission pour aller terminer la fête dans la Salle Commune réservée au Préfets, lorsqu'une main lui saisit l'épaule. C'était Blaise, et il avait l'air plutôt énervé :

Tu peux m'expliquer ? dit-il les sourcils froncés.

T'expliquer quoi ?

Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ma foi ! Avec Granger ! Peut-être que les autres n'ont rien remarqué mais moi je ne suis pas dupe !

Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles !

Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi Drago, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Drago le traîna à l'écart avant de lui lancer d'un ton menaçant :

Si tu répètes ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit…

Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais jamais, raconte.

Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit alors Drago en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais harcelé par un groupe de folles quand l'une d'elle s'est jeté sur moi. Cette imbécile m'a fait perdre l'équilibre et je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Je me suis retourné et Granger m'a attrapé le tee-shirt, prête à m'embrasser ! Mais quand elle a vu que c'était moi elle s'est figée sur place…Et là…

Drago se tut, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Blaise l'encouragea vivement à poursuivre.

C'est assez dur à croire, mais j'ai vu le désir dans ses yeux, je te jure qu'elle voulait m'embrasser…

- Granger vouloir t'embrasser ? Te vexe pas mais je pense que tu as trop bu. Et puis de ce que j'ai vu, si tu n'avais pas été tiré par cette fille, tu l'aurais embrassé aussi !

Ne m'en parle pas ! Demain je demande cette fille en mariage pour m'avoir évité la honte d'embrasser Granger devant tout le monde !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais le rire du jeune blond sonnait faux.

N'empêche, reprit Drago, crois-moi ou pas, mais quand je me suis retrouvé face à elle, vous aviez tous disparu. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais qu'elle…On était seul au monde.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Drago semblait ailleurs, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé. Blaise quant à lui, contemplait Malefoy d'un air compatissant, comme lorsqu'on regarde un fou se faire emmener à l'asile.

Toi t'arrête de boire pour ce soir, dit-il finalement en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son préfet.

Tu ne comprends jamais rien Blaise, laisse tomber…répliqua Drago, vexé.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, suivis par un grand nombre de Serpentards, tous prêt à poursuivre la soirée…

000000

Fin du chapitre ! Je me suis beaucoup appliquée dans celui-ci, sur les 14 chapitres c'est le seul dont je suis contente alors j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez aimé ! Prochain chapitre, la fête des Serpentards...

GroOs BisoOus !

Malefoyheartless


	15. Bienvenue chez les Serpents

**Désolée pour le retard de publication je m'excuse ! Mais bon vous savez les vacances ça prend du temps ! lol En tout cas MERCI pour vos nombreuses reviews ! 27 pour être exacte c'est vraiment plus que je ne m'y attendais alors vraiment je ne me plains de rien !!**

**Alors vous avez été nombreux à me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi juste un frôlement de lèvres ? Eh bien simplement parce que je voulais que ce soit un instant mémorable pour leur premier baiser, un instant où ils seraient seuls...Parce que je lis dans beaucoup d'histoire le premier baiser se fait dans un couloir aux environs du troisième chapitre. Sans vouloir critiquer quoi ce soit, pour moi le premier baiser entre les deux ennemis de toujours ne devrait pas se faire sur un coup de tête mais plutôt à un moment spécial de l'histoire...Voili voilou désolée pour le roman de ma vie brefff !**

**RAR :**

**Luciole's world : A quand le premier baiser ? eh bien je pense que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas...Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Bisous**

**Elodu92 : bien que tu me le répète à chaque fois ça ne me lasse pas du tout de savoir que tu adores ma fic ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir alors merci pour cette nouvelle review ! ce chapitre te plaira j'en suis sûre ;-) Bisous**

**Gouline971 : coucou ! toi tu devines pas mal de choses quand même Je ne peux rien te révéler mais je suis contente que tu sois aussi curieuse de la suite ! Alors la voici en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous**

**Hermione23-dray32 : contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je pense donc que celui-ci te feras autant plaisir, voir plus...En tout cas j'espère ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Sarasheppard : salut ! Alors comme ça tu as aimé chaque états d'esprit de Drago ? En clair tu adores les passages où il est là quoi ? lol c'est exactement l'effet désiré alors merci de le remarquer ! Et c'est vrai que Ginny comprend très bien Hermione vu ce qu'elle endure pour se faire remarquer auprès de Harry, j'aurais du en parler ! En tout cas merci de tes compliments merci ! C'est possible de boire un verre via internet ? lol bisous**

**Darkim the queen of konery : non non tu as raison ! le dramione est très proche, tu vas t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre, et encore plus dans le suivant ! Sinon bah tu as bien réussi à me dissuader de chercher un bazooka à poils roses...lol Merci pour cette nouvelle review bisous !**

**Sarah2405 : Ouf ! heureusement que tu ne me lâcheras pas j'ai eu peur ! lol je suis rassurée en tout cas et j'aurais donc une tite review de ta part pour ce chapitre ?? Qui au passage, te plaira sûrement...du moins je l'espère sincèrement ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! bisous**

**Drago-hermione : Merci je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Eh oui la fête va être assez mouvementée et j'espère que ça te plaira ! En espérant avoir ton avis bientôt ! Bisous**

**Livioute : Ta review me fait vraiment trop plaisir, savoir que je t'ai emmené ailleurs, dans l'instant magique des personnages, c'est exactement ce que j'espérais alors merci !! Moi-même en écrivant je regrette parfois de n'être que l'auteur et pas Hermione...lol ah les rêvesEn tout cas merci pour cette nouvelle review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous**

**Terrible person : Tu as adoré ? Ca me fait plaisir et j'ai espoir que ce chapitre te plaise encore plus ! Merci pour ta review ! bisous**

**Gaboury : eh oui que veux-tu mon sadisme d'auteur l'a emporté ! Non c'est vrai ! Au début je voulais qu'ils s'embrasse à la fête, et après je me suis dit : non, il faut que ce soir un moment spécial, magique, pas au milieu d'une fête ou tout le monde les verrait mais plutôt lorsqu'ils seraient isolés ! Enfin je me suis expliquée un peu plus haut je ne sais pas si tu as lu ! En tout cas un grand merci pour tes compliments ! Bisous**

**Mimille-Malfoy : tu es bien impatiente toi ! lol non je rigole c'est vrai que au bout de 14 chapitres je devrais commencer à me bouger les fesses pour les rapprocher ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! bisous et merci pour la review !**

**Hachiko06 : mais la vie est injuste...lol Ne t'inquiète pas voici la suite j'espère que ton moral va remonter en flèche !! En espérant avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous**

**Swetty-girl-35 : désolée d'avoir mis du temps à publier ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Merci pour ta review c'est super gentil ! Bisous**

**Dairy22 : t'as vraiment aucune mais alors aucune raison d'être jalouse ! lol on a simplement un style d'écriture différent et le tien est vraiment bien ! En tout cas ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu m'as dit ! Ton avis m'est très important alors j'espère l'avoir pour ce chapitre qui j'espère ! te plaira...Merci pour la review ! Bisous**

**Rebecca-Black : oui c'est chaud comme tu dis ! Ca doit être marrant quand même, enfin après faut voir la tête des gars aussi...lol merci pour te review ! Bisous**

**Priinc3ss : Oui Hermione se libère un peu au nouvel an ! Alors si tu trouve qu'elle s'est bien lâché j'ai hâte que tu lise ce chapitre ! Parce que pour se lâcher elle se lâche lol ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Bisous**

**Virginie01 : j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires sur chaque partie de la soirée lol ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours en tout cas ! Ce chapitre te plaira j'en suis presque sûre parce que...et bien parce que tu dois lire ! et k'espère avoir ton avis bientôt miss ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous**

**Aodren : j'adhère à ton club « à bas Lisa » je peux ? lol. Oui Drago est empoté et immature et prétentieux et arrogant mais...tellement sexy ! lol C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tant ! il est con ! Lol je m'égare...Merci pour cette nouvelle review qui me fait très plaisir ! Bisous**

**Fripounne2312 : Hermione s'est brûlée avec la plante car effectivement il n'y avait plus de cœur, mais c'est ma faute j'aurais du le préciser je suis stupide ! lol Sinon je te rassure moi aussi je regarde beaucoup de films à l'eau de rose ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me retrouve à écrire sur un couple qui n'aura jamais lieu ailleurs que dans notre imagination ! Merci pour cette review ! Bisous**

**KittySee : ca me fait trop plaisir que tu trouve ce chapitre beau, c'est ce que je voulais ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira, le couple se précise... ;-) Bisous**

**Titesouris : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les petits détails qui paraissent insignifiants mais qui en fait révèle beaucoup ! C'est pour ça que j'en parsème un peu l'histoire ! lol Et je te rassure il m'est déjà arrivé aussi de m'emporter en lisant une fic et mes parents m'ont regardé comme une folle ! Pour la phrase de Mione « assumer ses actes » je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué parce qu'on la retrouvera dans le chapitre suivant ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai mise en italique héhé ! hum...oui bref 'est ma vie. Donc que dire, eh bien merci ! Merci encore pour cette review adorable et j'espère en avoir une nouvelle pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !**

**Labulle : je suis super heureuse que tu ais lu ma fic ! Moi qui suis fan de la tienne ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. J'aimerais être fière de tous mes chapitres mais malheureusement je manque grandement de confiance en moi ! Et c'est grâce aux reviews que je prends de l'assurance, comme tous les auteurs je suppose ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review j'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bisous **

**Anya-The-Elf : Tu es toute excusée ! Ta review me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu seras longtemps plongée dans ma fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous**

**Inisia : Vraiment désolée que tu aies du t'inscrire pour pouvoir poster une review ! lol non en fait je ne sui pas désolée du tout parce que ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aies galéré avec l'anglais et tout ç juste pour me mettre une review, non vraiment ça me touche ! En tout cas comme toi je trouve ça dommage que ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ne puissent pas reviewer ! Breff Je voulais te dire aussi que rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que d'être ta deuxième fic préférée ! Tu n'imagines pas comment ça me fait plaisir ! Puis je ne suis pas jalouse du tout de ta première place lol au contraire j'aimerais beaucoup la lire ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review j'espère avoir ton avis sur e chapitre ! Bisous**

**So-delirious : lol oui vive l'amerique je suis d'accord ! Ca doit être sympa d'embrasser à tout va ! Non ? Non...Bon. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer ma fic j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous**

**Ceriz-Toxic : T'es de loin la review que je préfère lol ! sans vexer les autres, le fait qu'on me dise que je tiens la première place me touche c'est incroyable ! Ca me fait réellement plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bisous**

**Voilà pour les rars encore merci et BONNE LECTURE !**

**000000**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ginny entraîna non sans mal Hermione à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Griffondors. Ces derniers criaient et chantaient, faisant la fête d'une façon très joviale et chaleureuse. Les coupes de champagnes passaient de mains en mains, les garçons invitaient les filles à danser, certains riaient aux larmes avec un verre à la main, menaçant de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Aller avance ! cria Ginny à Hermione pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Mais Hermione fit non de la tête :

- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur là !

- Quoi ! hurla Ginny en approchant son oreille.

- J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée ! s'écria Hermione à son tour.

Ginny eut beau insister, la jeune femme lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de refermer le portrait sur ceux de sa maison, avec un pincement au cœur. Elle serait volontiers restée parmi eux si elle ne redoutait pas à chaque instant de croiser Harry.

Hermione marchait seule le long des couloirs sombres, silencieux...Tout le monde devait être en train de faire la fête, même les professeurs...

Elle se résigna finalement à aller dormir, probablement la meilleure solution pour s'évader de cette solitude permanente. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, que le fait qu'elle soit seule était parce qu'elle avait eu la stupide idée de lancer un défi à Drago, elle aurait du savoir qu'on ne sortait pas sans séquelles d'un jeu avec Malefoy...

Hermione, alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la Salle Commune des Préfets, entendit du bruit venant de l'intérieur.

- Et merde ! jura-t-elle. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il faisait une soirée celui-là ! Bon pas de panique Hermione, se dit-elle en inspirant profondément. Tu vas entrer et voir plein de Serpentards qui vont te regarder de haut en bas, mais garde la tête haute ma fille.

La jeune femme avait espoir de passer inaperçue avec la musique et la foule d'élèves qui danseraient sans lui prêter attention. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'échapperait à _aucun_ regard...

En entrant, Hermione fut d'abord attaquée par la fumée blanchâtre envahissant la pièce qui lui piqua la gorge et les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait, bien qu'après mûre réflexion, elle aurait du s'en douter...La Salle Commune, d'habitude si éclairée, était plongée dans une obscurité froide et inquiétante, ayant le feu de cheminée et la pleine lune pour seule source de lumière. La musique était lente et envoûtante, créant une ambiance lugubre et sinistre. La majorité des Serpentards étaient affalés dans de gros fauteuils noirs, comme elle avait vu si souvent Drago s'installer, avec une ou deux filles sur les genoux. D'autre, accoudés au bar qui avait été aménagé, luttaient pour garder les yeux ouverts, et puis d'autres encore, en train de danser avec une fille ; mais ça ressemblait plus à une fusion corporelle debout. En effet, le Serpentard caressait et touchait la fille où bon lui semblait, sans que celle-ci ne s'y oppose, tous deux tournant très lentement sur eux-mêmes, au rythme de la musique.

_Hermione venait de poser le pied en Enfer, l'enfer des Serpents..._

**000000**

On lui avait déjà parlé des fêtes glauques que les verts et argents aimaient organiser dans les cachots, mais jamais elle ne se l'était imaginé tel que cet horrible tableau dont les personnages étaient blancs et laids, tous tenant une cigarette ou un verre entre les doigts. Hermione aurait voulu faire demi-tour, mais tous les yeux rivés en sa direction, la détaillant de haut en bas d'un air mauvais, la paralysèrent de terreur.

- Attention t'es en train de prendre racine Granger.

Hermione sursauta. Drago venait d'arriver à ses côtés, affichant un air amusé devant la raideur de la jeune femme.

Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, Drago ordonna aux autres d'arrêter de la fixer, et Hermione se sentit légèrement mieux lorsque plus personne ne fit attention à elle.

- Tu veux un verre ? proposa Drago en fermant le portait derrière elle.

- Non je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers les quelques danseurs.

- C'est moi ou tu as peur ? demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! rétorqua-t-elle plus fermement, bien que le ton de sa voix trahissait ses paroles.

Drago saisit par le bras un grand homme brun, peut-être deux ou trois têtes de plus que lui, et lui ordonna d'aller lui chercher deux verres de whisky pur feu. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

- J'ai dit non, répéta Hermione.

- Dans ma partie du contrat, je devais t'apprendre à t'amuser, lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de boire est amusant ! En plus cette histoire de pacte est finie depuis longtemps, j'ai gagné le pari à partir du moment où tu as retiré le cœur du Bulborbus, répliqua Hermione sèchement.

- Malheureusement pour toi Granger, Lisa et moi ça n'a pas marché, tu as perdu le défi et c'est donc à mon tour d'essayer. Et puis tu n'as rien à perdre, je ne peux pas te transformer en une seule soirée...

Hermione hésita, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Juste un verre, insista Drago, sachant très bien que c'était gagné d'avance.

La Gryffondor souffla d'agacement, et prit le verre que lui tendit Drago, après qu'il ait envoyé le garçon balader.

- Tes amis ne vont pas te renier si tu bois un verre avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Hermione d'un ton ironique.

- T'occupes pas d'eux, ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils te touchent, répondit-il tout naturellement.

Cette dernière phrase rassura Hermione lorsqu'elle passa à côté de trois Serpentardes qui lui lançaient un regard meurtrier. L'une d'elles était assise sur un fauteuil et sa mine se réjouie lorsque Drago s'approcha sensuellement, posant ses lèvres avec délicatesse contre sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Vire de là.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'elle sembla enfin réaliser, elle fit un énorme effort pour contenir la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de l'intrus gryffondorienne, avant de se lever et de partir sous l'œil amusé de Malefoy.

- Heu...merci, dit alors Hermione en avançant de quelques pas pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à présent vide.

Mais vide, il ne le resta pas longtemps. Drago devança Hermione et s'affala sur le fauteuil avec la grâce d'un phacochère.

- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en se résignant à rester debout.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je libérais une place pour toi Granger ? lui dit Drago en allumant une cigarette. C'est comme ça ici, tu veux t'asseoir, tu dégages la personne qui te gêne.

- Ça va peut-être t'étonner mais je ne fonctionne pas comme ça...répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je trouve que vos manières à tous sont détestables et irrespectueuses. Oh oui vas-y rigole Malefoy, fiche-toi de moi ! Mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver une place sans agir comme un homme préhistorique !

- Ah oui vraiment ? demanda Drago qui trouvait que la situation était de plus en plus amusante. Et comment ?

- La politesse par exemple !

A présent, tout le monde écoutait la conversation, car quand Malefoy rigolait, il fallait rire aussi.

- Voyez-vous ça ! La politesse ! Granger, nous sommes des Serpentards, on s'en fout d'être poli, tu piges ?

Sans un mot, Hermione se dirigea vers un gros lourdaud qui fumait paisiblement, avachit dans son fauteuil.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu pourrais me laisser ta place ?

Le Serpentard la fixa longuement de ses petits yeux plissés, comme lorsqu'une blonde essaie de comprendre une blague. Puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire gras et bruyant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par toute la Salle Commune.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! pouffa-t-il. Tu penses sérieusement que je vais laisser ma place à une petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ?

Les rires éclatèrent de nouveau.

Hermione avait tressaillit quand il avait prononcé l'insulte qu'elle haïssait tant. Le Serpentard dû le remarquer car il rajouta :

- Quoi, c'est « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui ne te plaît pas ? Je peux changer si tu veux, fille de sang impur ?

- Ça suffit comme ça Sid, dit alors Drago.

- Relax Drac' ! Je m'amuse un peu ! Parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la crasse de moldue qu'elle laisse derrière elle dans ce monde !

- Sid ! siffla Drago qui s'était levé de son fauteuil.

Mais Hermione, qui se retenait jusqu'à présent, se pencha sur lui, enfonça violement l'un de ses genoux dans les parties intimes du garçon, avant de lui tirer la tête en arrière en saisissant les cheveux. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, qui s'intensifia lorsque la lionne appuya encore un peu plus son genou.

- Je vais répéter gentiment une dernière fois, articula-t-elle, pourrais-tu me laisser ta place ?

- Crève fille de pute ! cracha-t-il.

Hermione sourit :

- T'es un dur toi...Tu ne veux pas perdre la face devant tous tes petits copains c'est ça ? Mais faut apprendre à perdre mon gars...

Hermione saisit alors la cigarette que le Serpentard avait réussi à garder malgré la douleur. La jeune femme l'approcha lentement au dessus de l'œil de la victime. La cendre était prête à tomber à n'importe quel moment. Il paniqua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Ecoute-moi bien gros lard, si tu ne me laisses pas ta place je tire une bouffée de cette cigarette, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, impressionné par le comportement de la Gryffondor, et sachant très bien qu'à la prochaine bouffée, la cendre de la cigarette serait d'avantage grande, bien trop pour ne pas tomber en tout cas...

- A...a...arrête ça ! bégayait le garçon, les yeux exorbité par la peur, fixant la cendre rougeoyante qui menaçait dangereusement de tomber. C'est bon t'as gagné ! Prend mon fauteuil d'accord ? Mais enlève cette putain de clope de mon œil !

Hermione sourit, victorieuse, puis se dégagea rapidement. Sid se leva péniblement, avant de s'écrouler à terre, les deux mains en dessous de la ceinture, le visage crispé par la douleur.

La jeune femme prit place dans le fauteuil, puis leva un sourcil vers Drago, tous les Serpentards attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier jetait des regards alternatifs entre Hermione et Sid, puis éclata finalement de rire, suivis de tous les autres.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, dit-il alors, je vous présente une tout nouvelle recrue.

Il s'avança vers Hermione, puis lui tendit la main :

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards Granger.

Celle-ci lui serra la main avec un radieux sourire, contente de ne plus se sentir étrangère parmi les reptiles...

**000000**

- Aller Granger ! Te fais pas prier !

Hermione, assise au centre de la pièce, fixait son verre de whisky pur feu depuis plus d'une minute maintenant. Les Serpentards l'encourageait à ne boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête que feraient ses parents s'ils la voyait boire de l'alcool. Drago la regardait avec insistance, il lui fit un signe de tête pour la rassurer que tout irait bien. Hermione pria pour que sa mère lui pardonne, puis, après avoir reniflé le contenu avec un air de dégoût, trempa les lèvres dans le liquide. Avant même qu'elle n'ait avalé, le whisky lui brûlait déjà le palais, et c'est en fermant les yeux qu'elle bu la première gorgée.

Silencieux, tous attendaient impatiemment sa réaction avec de grands sourires connaisseurs. Hermione ouvrit alors la bouche en grand et y agita ses deux mains en éventail devant, pour envoyer de l'air frais dans cette gorge si brûlante.

- Ça pique ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, la voix légèrement cassée.

Tous les Serpentards explosèrent de rire devant les gesticulations d'Hermione.

- De l'eau ! Il me faut de l'eau ! dit-elle à l'adresse d'un jeune homme.

- De l'eau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et il éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Tu dois finir ton verre Granger.

Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy, hochant frénétiquement la tête :

- Pas question, trancha-t-elle.

- Ce sont les règles du jeu. Si tu veux faire parti des nôtres, tu dois tout boire c'est comme ça.

- Attend une minute, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir Serpentard !

- Tu m'as serré la main pourtant tout à l'heure, répondit-il en se regardant innocemment les ongles.

- Je...oui mais...enfin c'était pour de faux ! Je veux dire...je ne serai jamais Serpentard ! Jamais !

- Dommage...Fais-moi plaisir, et deviens le juste pour la soirée.

Il prit le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, rajouta un peu d'alcool, et lui tendit après s'être également servi :

- Cul sec, dit-il.

Hermione ouvrit deux gros yeux, et porta son verre au niveau de l'œil, pour voir ce qu'elle allait subir. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, et porta le verre à ses lèvres, la tête en arrière. Hermione le vit enchaîner les gorgées sans respirer, et en moins de dix secondes, il avait reposé le verre sur le bar, vide.

L'attention générale se reporta à nouveau sur elle. Se donnant un élan de courage, Hermione vida son verre d'une seule traite sous les cris surexcités des verts et argents.

La gorge en feu mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle montra bien haut le verre vide, faisant redoubler les exclamations.

Hermione eut soudain un vertige et du se retenir au dossier du fauteuil, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à être soutenue par quelqu'un qui voudrait l'aider, ils rigolèrent de plus belle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ria avec eux.

La nouvelle recrue avait apporté beaucoup de sa joie gryffonrienne, il ne régnait plus cette ambiance froide et silencieuse, mais une atmosphère détendue où tout le monde riait sans arrêt. Hermione était devenue le centre d'intérêt de tous, ils étaient fasciné par l'innocence et la pureté de la jeune femme :

- Tu n'as jamais fumé rien qu'une seule cigarette ? s'étonna une fille assise sur les genoux de Drago.

- Puisque je vous dis que non ! répéta-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas ! C'est extrêmement mauvais pour la santé vous savez ? Vos poumons doivent être noirs à l'heure qu'il est.

En effet, chacun s'enfilait un paquet de cigarettes par heure au moins, et la pièce commençait sérieusement à devenir irrespirable.

On lui tendit une cigarette allumée pour la dixième fois, mais elle continua de refuser.

- Les Gryffondors sont décidément des petites natures ! se moqua Blaise.

- Je suis une Serpentard ce soir ! rectifia Hermione en sentant l'alcool lui tourner la tête.

- Eh bien prouve-le...

La jeune femme hésita à nouveau.

- Laisse tomber, dit alors Drago, elle ne le fera pas, c'est une sainte après tout, hein miss je-sais-tout ?

Vexée, Hermione fronça les sourcils, à présent déterminée à leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas cette fille coincée qu'ils imaginaient. Drago avait encore gagné, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts...

Elle prit la cigarette qu'elle cala maladroitement entre son index et son majeur, puis avança les lèvres, qu'elle colla à peine au filtre. Elle aspira doucement, mais la fumée pénétra à l'intérieur avec une vitesse qui la fit tousser violemment. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils se moquèrent encore, mais avec une gentillesse étonnante, pas la méchanceté qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer dans les couloirs entre deux cours. Un Serpentard s'avança vers Hermione et lui montra comment faire. Après plusieurs essais catastrophiques qui la firent longuement toussoter, elle réussi enfin à avaler la fumée pour la ressortir quelques secondes plus tard en un long filet blanchâtre.

La soirée continua ainsi, Hermione découvrant avec plaisir que les Serpentards étaient peut-être arrogants avec les autres, mais d'un humour et d'une bonne humeur incroyable entre eux.

Drago quant à lui, ne cessait d'observer la jeune femme. Elle avait animé la soirée comme elle seule pouvait le faire, ayant même réussi à placer un cours sur l'alcool à trois Serpentards ébahis que cette drogue pouvait faire tant de dégâts. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'elle-même tenait un verre à la main lors de son discours.

- Ne les transforment pas en Gryffondors ! lui avait-il lancé.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui avait adressé un magnifique sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées grâce aux bons soins de ses parents.

Drago se sentit fondre dans son fauteuil de cuivre, il la trouvait particulièrement belle ce soir, riant avec les siens, elles les avaient envoûté aussi on dirait…

Il se leva pour se changer les idées, l'alcool lui faisait vraiment penser des choses complètement improbables, bien qu'il n'ait bu que deux verres depuis le début de la soirée…Drago se dirigea vers une fenêtre restée ouverte, s'y accouda et alluma une cigarette. La fumée pénétra dans ses poumons et lui donna un sentiment de bien-être. Il entrouvrit à peine la bouche et la fumée blanche sortit pour s'évader dans la nuit froide sous forme de nuage qui se dissipe lentement, tout comme l'esprit du Serpentard.

Mais quelque chose ensevelit sous la neige attira son attention. En plissant un peu les yeux sa vision devint plus nette et il reconnut la plante chinoise, devenue pierre. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été jetée par la fenêtre vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Drago haussa les épaules et se retourna pour apercevoir avec horreur qu'Hermione avait commencé un strip-tease debout sur une table. Les Serpentards tapaient dans leurs mains au rythme de celles de la jeune femme qui soulevaient le bas de sa robe. Alors qu'elle allait dévoiler sa cuisse, Drago s'était imposé un passage et arrivé à sa hauteur, lui ordonna de descendre. Mais celle-ci se baissa vers lui et approcha ses lèvres si près que Drago se crispa automatiquement, et c'est d'une voix sensuelle qu'elle lui murmura :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que j'apprenne à m'amuser Malefoy ?

Elle se releva alors et continua de danser sur la table de bois. Drago reprit ses esprits, frustré de s'être fait manipulé si facilement, c'était lui d'habitude qui s'amusait de la réaction des jeunes filles victime de son pouvoir hypnotique. D'un pas décidé, il grimpa sur la table et saisit Hermione par le poignet pour la forcer à descendre. Mais celle-ci se débattit furieusement, encouragée par les Serpentards :

- Mais laisse-là Drac' ! On s'amuse il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

Drago ne les écoutait pas et obligea Hermione à descendre, avant de l'emmener loin des huées mécontentes.

- Mais lâche-moi ! s'énerva Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que je veux !

- Tu es ivre Granger.

- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai bu que quelques verres…

- Assez pour te soûler en tout cas, la première fois on est toujours plus sensible à l'alcool.

- Regardez-moi cet expert en la matière qui se la joue ! ricana Hermione. Tu veux que je te dise, j'en ai marre de toi ! Je ne te comprends pas, tu donnes l'impression d'être indifférent à ma présence mais dès que je suis heureuse tu es toujours là pour me faire redescendre sur terre ! Si tu n'étais pas là je sortirais avec Donovan depuis longtemps !

Drago serrait si fort les mâchoires qu'il en avait mal aux dents. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, surtout pour lui avouer ce qu'il tentait d'ignorer…

- Je t'empêche de faire la pire connerie de ta vie avec ce type c'est tout ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi merde !

Drago avait crié. Sous le coup de la colère, ses mots s'étaient évadés de sa bouche, et le silence les avait absorbés. Hermione le regardait fixement, comme pour savourer cet instant qu'elle s'était imaginée tant de fois, mais auquel elle ne croyait plus…jusqu'à ce soir.

Drago lui lança un regard noir ; elle était responsable de son énervement et à cause d'elle tout le monde le dévisageait.

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale à tous les siens.

Ces derniers se jetèrent des regards inquiets et poursuivirent la fête comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quant à lui il monta dans sa chambre sans un regard pour Hermione.

**000000**

Allongé sur son lit, Drago se repassait la scène en tête encore et encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, tout était à cause d'_elle_, comme d'habitude. Il repensa à la fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, ce soir là il s'était montré faible, il l'avait aidé à rentrer au château. Ou encore la fois où il lui avait offert des cadeaux à Noël, la fois où ils avaient dansés près du lac en pleine nuit après une promenade aérienne au-dessus du parc…Tous ces moments si intimes où il s'était sentit si bien, si différent.

Drago se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller : tout ça s'était pas passé avec une Gryffondor, et par n'importe laquelle, _Granger_. Drago se sentit si mal tout à coup, si honteux…

- Si mon père savait, murmura-t-il. Putin s'il savait…

Drago prit une décision : la fréquentation avec sa colocataire devait prendre fin, elle avait fait trop de dégât dans sa vie, dans sa façon de penser, de se conduire. Il repensa à la veille où il avait croisé deux Serpentards en train de martyriser un première année ; en temps normal il se serait joint à eux, mais il les avaient chassé après s'être assuré que la victime allait bien…Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il se le demandait encore, mais il reportait la faute sur Hermione, bien qu'elle n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et aussitôt l'image de Granger lui souriant apparut. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer mais mit ça sur le compte de la colère qu'elle créait chez lui.

Il se leva péniblement, finit sa bière d'une seule gorgée puis sortit. L'ambiance s'était calmée, plus personne ne riait, ils entraient dans ce que Drago appelait _la phase comateuse_. Il descendit les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait deux heures du matin. Rogue lui avait dit que c'était l'heure maximum, et comme toujours, son professeur de potion lui avait prolongé la soirée d'une heure. Mais Drago était fatigué ce soir, et ils les ferait dégager dans quelques minutes…Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, Hermione n'était pas là.

- Où est Granger ? demanda-t-il à Blaise.

Celui-ci sortit de sa profonde réflexion concentrée sur sa cigarette, et leva les yeux vers son interpellateur :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Drago se tut. C'est vrai pourquoi il la cherchait ? S'il voulait arrêter tout contact avec elle, il fallait commencer à cesser de la chercher tout le temps, surtout lorsqu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait la voir.

- Rien, rien du tout je m'en fou, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il contempla les autres, tous affalés à moitié endormie, le verre encore à la main. Quelques uns jouaient aux cartes et pariaient soit des gallions soit leur petite copine. Drago repensa à Lisa et sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hermione pour lui faire faire des trucs aussi ridicule, avoir une petite copine ! En y réfléchissant, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lisa n'était pas aussi extraordinaire qu'il le prétendait, quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas décevoir les efforts de la Gryffondor, mais Drago n'écoutait pas et préférait penser à autre chose.

- Au fait si tu vois Sid dis-lui qu'il me doit dix gallions, annonça Blaise.

- Sid ? répéta-t-il étonné. Plus radin que lui tu meurs, il n'y a qu'un pari pour lui soutirer de l'argent.

- Justement. On a parié qu'il coucherait avec une meuf ce soir.

Drago explosa de rire avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Sid est incapable de mettre une femme dans son lit ! T'as vu sa gueule ?

- Ouais, dit Blaise avec un sourire. N'empêche qu'il a parié.

- Il est vraiment trop con.

Blaise allait sortir une plaisanterie mais Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, marquant la fin de la rigolade. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Drago sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes.

C'est alors que l'image d'Hermione lui revint une nouvelle fois en tête. Son cœur cessa de battre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le cuir du fauteuil, et c'est dans un souffle qu'il prononça :

- Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux encore ? s'impatienta Blaise.

Mais Drago le saisit par le col et l'approcha de son visage :

- Où est Sid ! cria-t-il.

- Je…j'en sais rien ! Lâche-moi tu m'étrangles !

- OÙ EST SID ! hurla Drago aux Serpentards qui sursautèrent.

Il n'attendit même pas leur réponse et se précipita à l'étage, ouvrant la porte à la volée de la chambre rouge et or :

- SID ! hurlait-il tel un fou.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de bain et y découvrit ce qu'il redoutait : Hermione, à moitié nue, inconsciente, était plaquée contre le mur par le corps volumineux du Serpentard dont le pantalon était baissé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Drago l'avait tiré vers l'arrière avant de le projeter contre le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Sid s'écroula par terre et tenta de se relever mais Drago se jeta sur lui et le rua de coups de poings de plus en plus violents :

- EN-FOI-RE ! hurlait-il en frappant de toutes ses forces à chaque syllabe. EN-FLURE !

Les Serpentards arrivèrent et essayèrent de dégager Drago du corps inerte de Sid, mais il était très difficile de s'approcher sans prendre de coups. Et il continuait de frapper, encore et encore, le visage déformé et ensanglanté du garçon n'atténuait pas sa rage, il fallait qu'il frappe encore, chaque fois plus fort.

- Drago arrête tu vas le tuer ! hurla Blaise.

A bout de souffle, il finit par obéir et se laissa entraîner par Blaise, abandonnant Sid dans la marre de son propre sang…

Drago reprit ses esprits et chercha Hermione des yeux. Plusieurs filles s'occupaient d'elle, la recouvrant d'une couverture.

- Dehors ! ordonna vivement Drago en glissant ses bras sous les genoux et le dos de la jeune femme avant de la soulever.

- Mais il faut qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie ! protesta une des filles.

- J'ai dit dehors ! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde s'exécuta aussitôt, se bousculant pour sortir le corps de Sid de la salle de bain. Une fois seul, Drago alla dans sa chambre et déposa délicatement Hermione sur le lit vert émeraude. Celle-ci bougea lentement, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sans un mot, Drago la regarda plisser les yeux pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, puis les ouvrir en grand, lorsqu'elle se rappela.

- Il m'a forcé à boire, murmura-t-elle. Je me rafraîchissais quand il est entré. Il m'a forcé à boire. Mais je ne voulais pas, moi je ne voulais pas…

Des larmes s'échappèrent le long de ses joues. Drago ne bougea pas. Quelque chose d'autre lui occupait l'esprit :

- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait, dit-il d'une voix froide et sans compassion.

Hermione leva ses yeux humides vers lui, muette.

- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait ! répéta-t-il, la couleur grise de ses yeux n'arrivant pas à s'atténuer.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle tout bas. Non, je me suis débattue, et je t'ai entendu crier son nom avant de sombrer. Je savais que tu viendrais…

Drago sembla se radoucir, ses yeux prirent une teinte de plus en plus bleue. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre mais Hermione l'interpella :

- Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plaît…

Drago hésita, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le lit sans la quitter des yeux. Hermione l'enlaça avant qu'il ne réalise :

- Merci, murmura-t-elle réalisant avec peine que sans lui elle se serait faite violer...

Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte, gardant ses bras autour du cou de Drago, puis approcha son visage. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ferma les yeux, puis finit par répondre au baiser, tendrement au début, puis il se fit plus passionné. Il retrouva la même sensation qu'il y avait quelques heures dans la Grande Salle, le désir s'emparait de lui, il goûtait aux lèvres les plus délicieuses qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il allongea la jeune femme toujours en l'embrassant, il ne voulait en aucun cas briser le lien. Comment avait-il pu vivre jusqu'ici sans connaître ce désir ardent qu'aucune femme ne lui avait encore jamais procuré ? Il était si impatient de découvrir chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune femme, pourtant ses gestes étaient lents et doux. Hermione quant à elle, était dépassée par un flot d'émotions intenses, frémissant sous les caresses de son partenaire qui avait glissé une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Bien que sa respiration soit saccadée, Hermione continuait d'échanger ce baiser qui semblait la faire vivre, elle avait l'impression que la mort s'ensuivrait si elle mettait fin à ce contact.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et sur le pas de la porte, Blaise venait de se figer devant le spectacle.

La réalité retomba, plus dure que la pierre. Drago regarda Hermione, horrifié par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se dégagea tellement rapidement du corps de la Gryffondor qu'il manqua de tomber du lit. Il s'essuya rageusement la bouche, essayant de comprendre son comportement, l'air effondré. Suivit de Blaise, il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Hermione immobile, elle-même dépassée par les évènements.

**000000**

Assis dans un fauteuil, les deux Serpentards contemplaient le feu de cheminer, silencieux. Blaise attendait patiemment que Drago prenne la parole, mais comme il ne semblait pas décidé à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il finit par dire :

- Je venais voir si tu t'étais remis...Par pitié Drago dis-moi que c'était du faux. Dis-moi que c'est le fruit d'un pari, dis-moi que t'avais trop bu.

Mais Drago ne dis rien.

- Ecoute, poursuivit Blaise, je t'ai toujours suivi où que tu ailles, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, j'ai toujours respecté tes choix et tes envies, je ne t'ai jamais jugé. Mais là…là vraiment faut que tu m'expliques, parce que je n'arrive plus à te suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Blaise, murmura Drago, accablé. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas arrivé ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé !

- Calme-toi Drac'.

- Que je me calme ? dit-il en levant les yeux vers lui. J'ai failli coucher avec Granger !

- Si ça se trouve, tu ne serais pas allé au bout ? risqua Blaise.

- N'essaie pas de me rassurer ! Je ne comprends pas…se plaignit-il en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Rien que le fait d'imaginer cet ordure de Sid poser ses mains sur elle me rend complètement fou. Elle m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de la toucher, mais si ça avait été le cas je...

Il s'interrompit, maîtrisant de moins en moins bien son dégoût au fil des images qui lui traversaient la tête. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son ami, mais il sentait qu'il devait protéger Hermione, surtout ce soir, il l'avait impliqué dans cette soirée et se sentait responsable d'elle. La responsabilité...Encore quelque chose qu'il venait de découvrir, et il n'aimait pas, pas du tout.

- Je crois que je suis malade Blaise...dit-il finalement.

- Malade ou…amoureux ?

- Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles ! hurla-t-il en se levant. Je ne serais jamais, jamais, jamais amoureux ! Et encore moins d'une…d'une…

- …Sang de Bourbe ? suggéra-t-il.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Laisse-moi maintenant, ordonna Drago. Demain j'ai match de Quidditch, il faut que je dorme.

- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose…

- Sors.

- D'accord…

Blaise lança un dernier regard inquiet à son ami, puis franchit le portrait. Drago, exténué, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Hermione était encore dans le lit, endormie. Il aurait voulu lui remonter la couette mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il sortit avant de fermer la porte discrètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait sur le canapé de la Salle Commune…

**000000**

Je brûle d'impatience de connaître votre opinion sur ce chapitre ! Plein de Bisous !

Malefoyheartless.


	16. Le voile est levé

31 reviews pour ce chapitre, eh bien j'ai battu mon record

**31 reviews pour ce chapitre, eh bien j'ai battu mon record ! Merci ! Apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous ont dit que c'était le meilleur chapitre ça me fait plaisir ! Cela veut dire que mon histoire évolue et non l'inverse ! OUF**

**Ce chapitre est celui que vous attendez tous, j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez...**

**Réponses au reviews comme toujours, merci encore elles sont vraiment adorables :**

Black-Shika : lol Blaise est un boulet je confirme ! Il perturbe notre petit blond ! Si tu trouves que c'est le meilleur chapitre j'au hâte d'avoir ton avis pour ce lui là ! Merci bisous !

dairy22 : toujours l'une des première revieweuses ça fait plaisir ! Et pis que de compliments tu me fais toi, que puis-je répondre hein ? Merci ? Un peu banal...Alors un méga giga énorme merci et plein de poutous !! lol En tout cas j'aime bien quand tu as dit « être amoureux est pas quelques choses de facile, même pour des gens 'normaux' », c'est vrai que Drago il est spécial ! Au fait merci pour la définition de « OC » ! je me sens moins conne ! lol J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre dis m'en des nouvelles ! Bisou et encore merci !

Girl-of-Butterfly : heureusement que tu as eu le courage de lire la suite !! lol c'est vrai que les dramiones commencent à être banaux mais surtout à l'eau de rose et j'ai horreur de ça ! lol les lecteurs s'impatientent ils veulent voir le couple, mais ils sont mal tombés avec moi parce que la seule partie de l'histoire sui m'intéresse c'est lorsqu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ! lol En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments il vrai que je m'applique beaucoup sur l'évolution des sentiments de Drago ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car comme tu l'as dit le lendemain va être dur...bisous !

so-delirious :Merci beaucoup ! Sid ne te plais pas à ce que je vois ) lol il faut bien des méchants dans l'histoire ! Merci encore bisous

inisia : lol tout d'abord merci pour les compliments ça me touche vraiment c'est..waou ! Et je n'écris pas des livres parce que mon style est celui d'une ado de 16 ans lol et oui j'ai un cœur de pierre ! je poste THE chapitre au bout d'une semaine c'est long mais j'espère que tu as attendu ! Oula tu me compares à Jk rowling je ne vaux rien à côté d'elle t'es folle ou quoi ? loOl en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas Hermione n'était serpentard que pour la soirée ! hihi enfin breff meeeerciii pour cette review génialissime qui me donne le sourire et j'espère que ce chapitre te le donnera également ! Bisouuus

Darkim the queen of konery : tu peux ranger ton bazooka à poils roses ! Suivant des bon conseils j'ai remis drak dans le droit chemin…enfin presque. Merci pour la pub de ton histoire je n'ai pas fini de la lire mais j'adore déjà lol ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! bisouus et merci !

Valderoy4 : lol merci j'ai eu peur quand tu as écris « oh non » ! Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !! J'espère que tu vas aimé dis m'en des nouvelles ! bisous et merci !

Gaboury : Merci ça me fait trop plaisir !! Contente que tu le trouves bien décrit parce que je l'y suis appliqué lol ! réponse à ta grande question dans CE chapitre ! ( on dirait une pub lol ) j'en met du temps à publier hein ? oui je sais et je m'en veux mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Et le chapitre suivant ne sera que la semaine prochaine sorryyy ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisouuus

titesouris : mdr ! déjà je suis contente que ma fic soit un remontant pour ton taf lol et ensuite ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu apprécies exactement les passages sur lesquels je m'appliques pour qu'ils plaisent ! lol Alors encore merci et j'espère que t'aimeras e chapitre ! Bisous

KittySee : merci mercii ! Si tu trouves que c'est le meilleur chapitre j'ai hate que tu lises celui-ci !! Hermione était pire que toi quand tu es bourrée ? j'aimerais bien voir ça ! lol Contente que tu ne juges pas Blaise comme beaucoup d'autres lol Merci encore et bisouus

Lili.Draco.Malfoy : Oui enfin quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Et puis dans ce chapitre…eh bah tu verras ! Tu sauras bientôt si Drago arrive à l'ignorer ou pas, t'as tout à fait comprit le dilemme je suis contente ) lol Merci encore pour les compliments ! Bisous

swetty-girl-35 : Merci ! réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre ! Dis moi si tu as éprouvé plus d'émotion dans le précédent ou celui-ci ) ! lol Merci encore bisous

littlebeattle : drago et mignon et protecteur tout à fait ça ! Et comme tu le rajoute, il est chiant aussi ! oui tu le résume très bien lol j'espère que tu aimeras la suite dis m'en des nouvelles ! Bisous et merci !

priinc3ss : mdr archi génial ? Ca me fait plaisir !! Dis moi comment tu trouve celui-ci !! Merci ! Bisouus

Gouline971 : lol merci pour les compliments, blaise a débarqué pour vous faire chier vous lecteur ! lol je rigole, je voulais que ce soit spectaculaire et j'espère avoir réussi alors dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !! Pour répondre à ta question je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de dates de publication, comme mon histoire n'est pas écrite à l'avance je publie quand c'est prêt, et je manque un peu de temps désolé ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre quand même ! Bisou et merci !

labulle : mdr ta façon de reviewer est assez unique je dois dire !! Tu lis et review vraiment en même temps ? mdr ça me fait délirer j'ai l'impression de suivre ta lecture hihi Merci de me dire que j'ai un talent immense mais crois moi il ne l'est pas autant que toi ! J'adore ta fic !! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre !! bisous et merci

Luciole's world : oui j'aime bien quand l'action se suit lol ! Merci de continuer à être là depuis le début ! J'ai hate d'avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Mimille-Malfoy : Pourquoi Blaise est venu ? pour vous embêter !! lol meuh non, parce que je ne veux pas que leur première fois soit quand hermione n'a pas trop conscience de ce qu'elle fait à cause l'alcool et je préfère qu'ils le fassent quand drago aura reconnu ses sentiments !! Voila j'espère avoir répondu ! Dis moi si la suite te plait !! Bisouus et merci encore !

Sarah2405 : désolé de mettre autant de temps à publier mais j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Merci pour les compliments merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous

hermione23-dray32 : tu brules d'impatience ? ça me fait plaisir !! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre dis le moi !! Merci encore bisouus !

virginie01 : olala mercii ! chapitre magnifique vraiment ?? si tu m'aimes tant j'ai peur que celui-ci te déçoive !! Dis moi vite ce que t'en pense !! ta review me fait trop plaisir !! malade ou amoureux ? la réponse me semble évidente…un peu des deux peut-être en fait lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

Hachiko06 : merci à toi oui ! ca devrait être interdit de faire des review aussi gentilles ! parce que après l'auteur il est tout gêné et il sait plus quoi dire…lol je rigoole continue j'adore !! Lol j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Merci encore Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : vouaip tout à fait ! il est perdu notre petit blond mais je l'ai remis dans le droit chemin héhé ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! merci encore bisous !

Junnie : lol drôle de review, mais elle me fait drôlement plaisir ! lol merci j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! bisous !

Orgueil : merci beaucoup ! désolé pour le retard de publication mais j'espère que ce sera quand même bien ! merci bisous !

fripounne2312 : merci beaucoup ! oui drago découvre enfin ses sentiments, il n'a plus qu'à les assumer…d'ailleurs…non je dis rien, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre lol ! Bisous et merci encore !

drago-hermione : quelle vulgarité ! lol mais tant qu'elle m'est destiné positivementlol je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Que penses tu de celui ci ? Il est un peu moins bien je crois, enfin bref dis moiii ! bisou et merci !

Aodren : débarrassée de Lisa tu crois ça ? lol ton analyse de la suite n'est pas si mal ! lol merci pour cette review ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! bisous !!

Madeleine04 : ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir !! si en deux ans c'est une des meilleurs vraiment je suis flattée ! lol j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisou !

Ninia Black : lol j'aime bien « le fait d'être à fond » ça m'a fait déliré ! Merci pour cette review j'espère en avoir une bientôt pour ce chapitre qui j'espère ne te décevra pas ! bisou et merci encore !

elodu92 : lol contente de savoir que ma fic « déchire » toujours autant lol j'ai hate de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Merci et bisous !!

**_BONNE LECTURE MERCI ENCORE !!_**

**_000000_**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'un violent mal de tête tambourinait déjà son crâne. La douleur empira lorsqu'elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Après plusieurs minutes insupportables, Hermione réussit à faire abstraction des vertiges et du mal de cœur et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans une chambre rouge et or ? Son regard se posa un bref instant sur une bière renversée au sol, et c'est alors qu'elle se vit dans la salle commune en train de boire son quatrième verre de whisky pur feu, elle se vit ensuite fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes, elle se vit debout sur une table en train de danser, elle se vit dans la salle de bain avec un Serpentard...

Hermione respirait bruyamment au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient, mais lorsque le visage de Sid lui apparût elle ressentit une soudaine envie de vomir. Tout était flou et il lui manquait beaucoup de détails mais le principal était là, surgissant dans son esprit sous forme de flashs. Alors que les souvenirs commençaient à se calmer peu à peu, ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'oreiller..._La main sous sa nuque, il l'allongeait délicatement tout en savourant le goût de ses lèvres avec une infime tendresse, l'autre main glissait dans le creux de son dos lui donnant des frissons incontrôlables..._

Le violent coup qu'Hermione se prit dans la tête fit disparaître les dernières visions. En effet, toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées lorsque le souvenir de Malefoy l'embrassant lui apparut, ses jambes avaient fléchi et la jeune femme s'était écroulée par terre, la tête tapant contre le coin du bureau. Les yeux exorbités d'angoisse, Hermione saisit l'oreiller et y enfouit son visage avant de pousser un cri aigu étouffé, puis un autre. A bout de souffle, elle tenta de se calmer, mais les images du corps de Drago allongé sur le sien revinrent très vite et Hermione cria à nouveau dans l'oreiller. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? L'alcool y était pour quelque chose bien sûr, mais elle se souvint du désir ressentit, de cet élan de folie, de ce contact...Hermione avait tant rêvé de l'embrasser et maintenant que c'était fait elle donnerait sa vie pour effacer les dernières heures. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien ressentir Drago en cet instant, avait-il déjà tout oublié ? Après tout pour lui elle n'était qu'une conquête parmi les autres. Mais Drago n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, il l'avait toujours rejeté, même si leur rapport avait évolué, son dégoût vis-à-vis des Sang-de-Bourbe restait le même. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand elle se rappela de l'expression horrifiée du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'était aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire. On aurait dit que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, la haine et l'incompréhension avaient déformé son visage.

Son cœur se serra d'avantage. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir osé l'embrasser, le connaissant il devait se sentir honteux, et quand Drago se sentait honteux, elle le savait pour l'avoir vu aux trois balais avec Donovan, il se mettait dans une colère noire.

Hermione pleura à chaudes larmes, son espoir de changer Malefoy tombait à l'eau, elle avait tout gâché hier, et il ne lui parlerait probablement plus, son habituelle fierté reprenant le dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait fait son choix : à l'avenir elle ne pourrait plus supporter la présence de Drago, la soirée d'hier créerait une affreuse gêne, il lui parlerait sûrement avec arrogance pour masquer son trouble et cette cohabitation était vouée à l'échec. Ce serait donc elle qui quitterait ses appartements, c'était décidé, Hermione Granger abandonnait son poste de Préfete en Chef...

- Pas avant de lui avoir tout expliquer, murmura Hermione à elle-même. Je ne supporte plus de garder tout ça pour moi, il faut que je lui dise...

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, il lui fallait même du courage pour le dire à voix haute alors qu'elle se trouvait seule.

- Il faut que je lui dise...ce que je ressens pour lui.

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'assit au bureau du Serpentard et saisit une plume et un parchemin. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de lui dire en face, à moins qu'elle ne boive quelques verres. Mais l'alcool était définitivement rayé de sa vie, elle aurait du écouter ses parents, cette saleté n'était bonne qu'à pourrir la vie, elle en avait à présent la preuve.

« _Drago,_

_Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre pourquoi notre relation a évolué d'une façon dont jamais, ni toi, ni moi, n'aurions soupçonné. Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé et on ne peut revenir en arrière. Ce pacte n'était qu'un jeu au départ, mais il devenu beaucoup plus pour moi depuis quelques temps, il est devenu une bonne raison de pouvoir être avec toi...Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas si après cette dernière phrase tu auras le courage de lire la suite mais je tiens quand même à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Au début je voulais réellement te changer, te trouver une petite copine, et j'ai réussis. Puis, à force de te fréquenter, j'ai apprit à te connaître, et j'ai découvert que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être Drago, mais ça tu ne le reconnaîtra jamais, c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus me battre à t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu es fort, tu as réussi, sans le vouloir, à séduire la femme qui te détestait le plus au monde, je dois avouer que je me suis laissée prendre comme toutes les autres. Pourtant, je ne suis pas comme elles, moi je ne me contente pas d'une seule nuit, ou d'un seul regard de ta part pour clamer haut et fort que Drago Malefoy a fait attention à moi. Car détrompe-toi, cette partie de toi je la hais, je déteste ta méchanceté et ta prétention, ce que j'aime c'est le Drago que j'ai découvert un soir, alors que je m'étais blessée à la main. Celui qui a dansé avec moi une nuit de pleine lune, celui qui s'est excusé pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Voilà, j'aurais encore beaucoup à te dire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Je m'en vais à présent, on ne peut plus partager les mêmes appartements, tu es un Serpentard, moi une Gryffondors, on s'est toujours détesté et on a été idiot d'essayer de modifier l'ordre des choses. Je te laisse une nouvelle colocataire avec laquelle tu coucheras sûrement, sur ce, Adieu._

_Ps : Ne fais pas attention aux tâches mouillées sur le papier, je ne pleurs pas notre adieu, je pleurs la deuxième partie de toi que tu ne laisseras jamais sortir au grand jour..._

_Hermione"._

**_000000_**

Le lendemain du nouvel an assurait un silence reposant dans le château de Poudlard. Chacun récupérant dans un sommeil profond qui durera jusqu'aux alentours de midi, avant un réveil douloureux et brumeux, comme chaque année.

Une seule personne profitait de ce calme apaisant, marchant le long d'un couloir peu emprunté qui menait aux appartements préfectoraux. En effet, Lisa avait en tête quelque chose de bien précis : récupérer Drago Malefoy. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le jour, Lisa avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle désirait, et si par malheur elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne n'aurait de repos qu'une fois son objectif atteint. Si Drago et elle étaient séparés, c'était uniquement la faute de cette stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, elle l'avait manipulé et maintenant le Serpentard n'avait plus conscience qu'il était pour elle, Lisa Scrimgeour, et personne d'autre.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva devant le portrait, elle se maudit de ne pas connaître le mot de passe. Le chevalier du tableau lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et croisa les bras d'un air supérieur, comme pour la mettre au défi de trouver le mot de passe.

- Laissez moi entrer ! cracha Lisa.

Le chevalier éclata de rire :

- Pas sans mot de passe ! Seul les résidents ont le droit de changer le mot de passe à leur guise, chacun ayant son propre mot de passe.

Lisa le foudroya du regard, puis se mit à réfléchir au mot de passe que Granger aurait pu choisir, sans grand espoir d'y parvenir.

- Lion ! tenta-t-elle alors.

Il se mit de nouveau à rire pour le plus grand agacement de la Serdaigle.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Cours ! Examens ! Livres ! enchaîna-t-elle, à chaque fois un peu plus énervée.

Le chevalier ne cessait de rire devant la colère de son visiteur. Lisa tenta alors de trouver le mot de passe de Drago :

- Serpent ? Sang Pur ? Lisa ? tenta-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle finit par abandonner de peur qu'elle ne tarde à casser le tableau dont le propriétaire avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les premières marches, Lisa se stoppa net, avant de faire demi-tour. Le chevalier parût fut surprit de la revoir si vite, mais loin de lui déplaire, il croisa à nouveau les bras.

- Hermione, annonça Lisa d'une voix claire.

Le chevalier blêmit aussitôt, toute trace de rire ayant disparu. Et c'est avec un regard chargé de mépris que le portrait pivota...

**000000**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Elle se souvint avoir écrit la lettre puis s'être recouchée dans sa propre chambre cette fois, exténuée. La jeune Gryffondor n'osait pas remettre le pied dehors de peur de croiser Drago, quelle idiote d'avoir révélé ses sentiments ! Dans un élan d'espoir, elle sortit de sa chambre en courant, puis s'infiltra discrètement dans celle de son colocataire qui, à son plus grand soulagement, n'était pas toujours pas là. Elle vit alors avec horreur que la lettre non plus n'était pas là ! Paniquée, Hermione regarda sous le bureau au cas où elle serait tombée, mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Drago _savait_ à présent...

Résolue à prendre un nouveau départ, Hermione se décida à descendre, il fallait aller de l'avant et cesser de se ronger les ongles pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître, son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Alors qu'elle traversait un grand couloir, un groupe de Poufsouffles se mit à rire sur son passage. Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil, puis se regarda de haut en bas. Non, rien ne clochait dans son apparence. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Mais tous les élèves qu'elle croisa pouffèrent de rire sans raison apparente. Agacée mais surtout inquiète, Hermione accéléra le pas, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Hermione se dirigea vers Lavande qui bavardait, en rigolant également, avec un groupe de copines :

- Salut Lavande, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent, toutes les filles se retinrent de rire avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Lavande. Tu vas bien ?

- Pour être franche, pas vraiment. Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire tous ?

Lavande sembla hésiter, puis finit par lui tendre une feuille un peu froissée. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis posa les yeux sur ce qui y était écrit.

A peine avait-elle lu la première ligne qu'elle sut que c'était : sa lettre destinée à Drago. Mais elle n'y était pas entièrement, seules quelques phrases étaient imprimées :

« _Drago,_

_Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre pourquoi notre relation a évolué d'une façon dont jamais, ni toi, ni moi, n'aurions soupçonné. Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es fort, tu as réussi, sans le vouloir, à séduire la femme qui te détestait le plus au monde, je dois avouer que je me suis laissée prendre comme toutes les autres. Voilà, j'aurais encore beaucoup à te dire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots._

_Hermione_ ».

- Tu te pensais réellement assez forte pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de Malefoy ? ricana une des copines de Lavande.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne : Drago.

Elle froissa le papier d'une main, et sans un regard, courut en direction de la Grande Salle, ignorant les remarques et les moqueries qu'on lui lançait. Hermione poussa les deux grandes portes et découvrit ce qu'elle redoutait : une foule d'élèves regroupant les quatre maisons se trouvait au centre de la Grande Salle. Tous tenaient à la main le même papier qu'elle, riant et riant encore, ne se lassant jamais de lire à voix haute à leurs copains qui étaient pliés en deux. Au centre de la foule : Drago. Harcelé par les élèves qui voulaient en savoir plus, il ne semblait pas savoir où donner de la tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Hermione, et son regard se chargea aussitôt de haine, sa main se resserra encore plus sur le papier qu'il tenait. En larmes, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui :

- Attend Drago je peux t'expliquer, c'est pas ce que tu crois, supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.

Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt d'un geste brusque.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais Granger, plus jamais ! menaça-t-il les mâchoires contractées, ses yeux gris métaux lançant des éclairs de rage.

Humilié, il la bouscula d'un bras pour passer, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sous les exclamations déçues des élèves. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant retenir un torrent de larmes malgré la présence pesante de la foule.

-_ Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, _lisait Pansy en imitant une voix aigue qui lui donnait l'air d'une idiote. _Tu es fort, tu as réussi, sans le vouloir, à séduire la femme qui te détestait le plus au monde..._

La salle explosa de rire, montrant Hermione du doigt sans relâche. Cette dernière restait immobile, subissant les remarques et les papiers qu'on lui jetait à la tête. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie, le collège entier était au courant de ses sentiments pour Drago Malefoy à présent. A bout de nerfs, Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité et hurla d'une voix cassée par la fatigue :

- Vous ne savez rien !

Certains élèves sursautèrent et le silence se fit rapidement.

- Vous ne savez absolument rien, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure cette fois-ci. Personne n'a vécu les deux dernières semaines que moi j'ai vécu, et je défi quiconque d'oser prétendre que la cohabitation avec Malefoy n'est pas si terrible ! Lorsqu'on vient d'une famille de moldus on est traité comme une moins que rien ! Vous êtes sans arrêt jugé sur la pureté de votre sang ! Et j'ai du subir, jours après jours, les remarques de Malefoy et des siens ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile de garder la tête haute face aux insultes sur vous et votre famille, et tout ça durant des années, mais moi j'ai tenu bon ! Drago Malefoy a finit par me respecter ! Et quoi que vous pensiez, c'est la vérité. Alors vous pouvez rire autant que ça vous chante, mais quelqu'un dans cette salle peut-il prétendre avoir le respect de ce Serpentard ?

Plus personne ne riait, la salle était envahie d'un silence où chacun retenait son souffle devant la colère de la lionne. Celle-ci poursuivit d'une voix calme mais où perçaient les sanglots qui n'attendaient qu'à s'échapper :

- Je suis tombée amoureuse oui...Mais cette personne vous ne la connaissez pas, cette lettre était destinée à quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais montré publiquement, et ce n'est sûrement pas le Malefoy qui vient de quitter cette salle...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione tourna les talons, la tête haute.

Partout sur les murs était accrochée sa déclaration, des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, valsant au gré des courants d'air glacés provenant des immenses portes restées ouvertes de Poudlard.

- L'arroseur arrosé, c'est bien un proverbe de ta race de moldu ?

Hermione se retourna. Lisa, accoudée au mur du couloir, affichait un sourire mauvais.

- Tu m'as menacé de m'humilier devant tout le monde tu te souviens ? poursuivit-elle. On dirait que je t'ai devancé. C'était tellement facile il faut dire, je suis rentré dans votre salle commune, je pensais trouver mon amour dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas là. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour rien, une lettre y était et mes yeux l'ont accidentellement lus...J'ai utilisé le sort de multiplication et j'en ai distribué un peu partout dans...

Mais elle s'interrompu car Hermione était repartit d'un pas lent, son esprit ailleurs. Vexée par ce manque d'attention alors qu'elle racontait sa victoire, Lisa rattrapa la jeune femme et lui lança d'un ton beaucoup moins amusé :

- Tu as perdu Granger.

- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-elle alors calmement, presque avec politesse. Mais tu penses sérieusement récupérer Drago après ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Quoi, comment ça ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Tu viens de l'humilier devant tout le collège, après tout c'est bien toi qui as publié la lettre non ? Tu es rentré dans sa chambre sans son autorisation et tu lui as volé quelque chose lui appartenait, et crois-moi je le connais, ce genre de chose ça le met en rogne.

Le sourire de la Serdaigle se transforma en une affreuse grimace, puis elle regarda Hermione s'éloigner sans un mot.

**000000**

Les larmes retenues jusqu'à présent se déversèrent enfin une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée. Elle resta allongée sur son lit plusieurs minutes, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, la tête vide de pensées. Son corps semblait également vide d'émotions, comme si tout son être avait épuisé tous les sentiments que l'on pouvait ressentir.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était la voix de Ron, il était probablement derrière le portrait de la salle commune en bas, mais Hermione ne voulait voir personne, surtout si c'était pour se prendre de nouvelles critiques à la figure. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il cria :

- Ouvre Hermione ! Je ne suis pas là pour te juger !

La Gryffondor leva la tête, surprise. Tout de même méfiante, elle se leva, descendit les escaliers et ouvrit au rouquin. Les yeux rouges, gonflés par les pleurs, elle demanda :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas énervé ?

Ronald hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage, Hermione se jeta au cou de son ami. Cette étreinte lui fit réaliser qu'en fait elle avait besoin de soutien plus que jamais. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, Hermione l'invita enfin à rentrer et Ron prit la parole :

- Surtout ne vas pas croire que tes sentiments pour Malefoy m'enchantent, loin de là. Seulement, à Noël, quand on s'est disputé après que j'ai bu...Le lendemain j'ai réalisé ce que je t'avais dit et j'ai eu peur de perdre pour toujours. Quand on s'est réconcilié, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais t'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive, encore moins pour une histoire de garçons. Je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Donovan et j'ai failli gâcher notre amitié pour ce type. J'apprends qu'en fait tu aimes Malefoy, et je ne te cache pas que j'ai failli mourir sur le moment, mais ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui, l'humiliation et tout ça, je ne le souhaite à personne et je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de moi et de Harry plus que jamais.

- Merci Ron, merci. Et...Harry ?

Ronald semblait redouter cette question. A son expression, Hermione devina tout de suite la réaction qu'il avait du avoir.

- Laisse-lui du temps Mione.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il le savait déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi je voulais t'en parler mais j'avais tellement peur que tu réagisses mal ! Je me suis confiée à Harry lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

- Il m'avait dit que c'était parce que tu étais redevenue amie avec Chang.

- Et tu l'as cru ? s'indigna Hermione. Premièrement je n'ai jamais été amie avec elle, et deuxièmement, il t'a mentit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, je suis désolée.

- Mais s'il le savait, pourquoi réagit-il comme ça aujourd'hui ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que jusque là il avait espoir que je change d'avis, mais aujourd'hui c'est comment dire...officiel en quelques sortes.

Ils se turent un moment. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé confier un jour ses problèmes de cœur à Ron. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il était amoureux et par conséquent elle évitait de lui parler des garçons, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Harry seulement. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se lâcher sans redouter une crise de jalousie, leur amitié n'en était que plus forte.

- Allez faut qu'on y aille, déclara soudain Ron en se levant.

- Où ça ?

- Au match de Quidditch par Merlin !

- Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question que j'y aille !

- Hermione tu as toujours été la première à me répéter sans arrêt qu'il fallait passer outre le regard des autres !

- C'est différent aujourd'hui !

- Et en quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as révélé publiquement tes sentiments pour Malefoy !

- Heureusement que non ! Allez Hermione, si tu n'affrontes pas les élèves et leurs remarques aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus jamais le faire, fais-moi confiance. Tu comptes sérieusement te cacher jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Non, jusqu'à la fin de l'année seulement, répondit-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Tous deux rigolèrent et Hermione retrouva son sourire, ainsi que son courage.

**000000**

Sur le chemin qui menait au terrain, certains élèves continuaient de pouffer bêtement à la vue de Hermione, mais celle-ci, accrochée au bras de Ron, n'y prêtait guère attention. Lorsqu'elle prit place dans les gradins, les exclamations redoublèrent d'intensité, Hermione était le centre d'attention général. Même les Gryffondors semblaient lui en vouloir pour avoir « trahis » sa maison.

- Tu nous fait honte, lui avait dit une rouge et or de deuxième année. Les lions ne se mélangent pas avec les serpents !

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en va espèce de vipère, avait répliqué Ron en entraînant Hermione par les épaules.

Cette dernière se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait tout le match qui opposait les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards.

La première équipe fit alors irruption sur le terrain volant en cercle, sous les acclamations de l'école. A leur tête, Harry Potter, capitaine et attrapeur. La seconde équipe fit son entrée, acclamée uniquement par les verts et argents, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles. Leur balais déchiraient l'air en rasant les gradins de si près que Drago aperçut Hermione une fraction de seconde. Elle fut la seule à le voir se déstabiliser l'espace d'un court instant, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur sa trajectoire.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle viendrait après les précédents évènements. Elle était courageuse, il devait se l'avouer. Lui savait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème à se défaire des quelques curieux, car jamais personne n'avait trop osé l'approcher, surtout pour lui poser des questions d'ordre personnelle. Mais elle, malgré ce qu'elle laissait croire, était beaucoup plus fragile. Drago lui en voulait affreusement pour l'humiliation dont elle était la responsable, mais une part de lui ne demandait qu'à rabaisser le caquet à ceux qui l'emmerdaient.

Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet pour demander aux deux équipes de descendre à terre.

- Serrez vous la main, dit-elle à l'adresses des deux capitaines.

Drago et Harry se fixèrent, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

- Serrez vous la main ! ordonna l'arbitre aux yeux de chat.

Ils finirent par obtempérer non sans un dernier regard noir avant de quitter le sol. Le match commençait.

- Le souaffle est lancé ! cria Ernie MacMillan chargé de commenter. Et c'est Graham Montague qui le saisit ! Il le lance à Warrington qui le passe à Flint et...ah il est reprit par Alicia Spinnet !

Drago tentait d'apercevoir le vif d'or tout en essayant de suivre le match. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à l'une des spectatrices rouge et or.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de match, les Serpentards menaient 60 à 20. Toujours aucune trace du vif d'or, Potter semblait un peu ailleurs lui aussi. Tel un aimant, Drago posa ses yeux sur Hermione pour peut-être la vingt-cinquième fois depuis le début du match. Il la vit alors se débattre furieusement contre des minis avions en papier, probablement les lettres, qui tournaient vivement autour d'elle, la piquant au passage telle une nuée de moustiques. Il suivit de ses yeux gris la trajectoire des avions et découvrit la source : Pansy et autres Serpentards s'amusaient, à l'aide de leur baguette, à transformer les lettres en avions et à les diriger sur la Gryffondor. Prit d'un élan de rage, il fonça droit sur Perigrin Derrick, l'un des batteurs de son équipe, lui prit la batte des mains et, d'un puissant coup, dirigea le cognard qui arrivait vers sa propre tribune. La balle atteignit le banc de Pansy et fit voler le bois en éclat dans un fracas assourdissant. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

Drago du redescendre sous les huées mécontentes des Serpentards, mais également sous les huées joyeuses des Gryffondors qui admiraient le geste de Malefoy envers leurs ennemis.

- Je devrais vous disqualifier sur le champ ! hurlait Mme Bibine.

- Oui mais vous ne le ferez pas parce que je suis le seul attrapeur que cette équipe ait, rétorqua Drago.

- Quelle insolence ! Si la règle n'interdisait pas de mettre un terme au match en mettant l'attrapeur sur le banc, croyez-moi je...

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus, il venait de repartir dans les airs.

**000000**

Haut d'une cinquantaine de mètres, à présent Drago ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'Hermione. Il avait l'impression que s'il tournait la tête une seconde, on s'en prendrait à nouveau à elle. Elle paraissait si faible vu d'ici...

C'est alors qu'il passa juste devant ses yeux : la petite balle dorée voletait à quelques mètres plus loin, comme pour narguer l'attrapeur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer droit sur le vif d'or, ses yeux dérivèrent une dernière fois sur Hermione, et son cœur loupa un battement : elle n'était plus là. Il la vit un peu plus loin en train de se faufiler dans les gradins, parmi les élèves qui lui lançaient des répliques cinglantes au passage. Sûrement ne supportait-elle plus la pression. Drago reporta son attention sur le vif d'or qui tenait sa position, voletant par ci par là. Il devait l'attraper, son équipe gagnerait, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Le Serpentard ne bougeait pas, réfléchissant à tout vitesse, confronté entre le dilemme de la gloire, et celui du cœur...

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la rejoindre ? dit alors une voix derrière lui.

C'était Harry Potter. Il volait juste à un mètre derrière, regardant lui aussi Hermione s'éloigner.

- Tu veux me faire partir pour avoir le vif d'or c'est ça ? demanda Malefoy, pour la première fois sans mépris dans la voix.

- Crois-moi si j'avais voulu le vif d'or je l'aurais prit depuis un bout de temps, dit-il en regardant la petite balle dorée voler devant son nez. Elle a besoin de toi Malefoy, et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de dire ça, elle ne sera jamais heureuse sans toi, je le vois bien...

Hermione était descendue sur le terrain à présent, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Drago jeta un dernier regard au vif d'or avant de foncer droit vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante. La foule de spectateurs poussait des exclamations de surprise devant le comportement soudain du Serpentard. Hermione continuait d'avancer la tête baissée, pensant qu'elle seule était la source de ce brouhaha, dû à son départ précipité. Arrivé au sol, Drago sauta presque de son balais, manquant de trébucher à cause de la vitesse de l'atterrissage.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourna, et vit avec stupeur Drago Malefoy courir vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

- _J'assume mes actes_, déclara-t-il avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et de l'attirer vers lui.

Alors, c'est devant plus de deux mille élèves, que l'homme au cœur de pierre posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione Granger, échangeant pour la première fois de sa vie, un vrai baiser d'amour...

Il se détacha d'elle puis remonta sur son balais avant de se diriger vers Ernie MacMillan et de lui prendre sa baguette magique :

- Sonorus, dit-il en pointant la baguette sur sa gorge.

Sa voix résonna alors dans tout le stade, comme Ernie quelques minutes plus tôt :

- J'aime Hermione Granger ! Et le premier qui a un problème avec ça je l'attends !

Il se dirigea alors vers la tribune des Gryffondors :

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? leur cria-t-il.

Les lions se firent tout petits sur leur banc, et il en fut de même pour les Serpentards lorsque Drago s'adressa à eux :

- Et vous ! Une opposition ?

Il osa même aller vers la petite tribune des professeurs sous les regards admiratifs des élèves :

- Professeurs ? demanda-t-il alors d'un air de défi.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore se leva et applaudit lentement. Il fut bientôt suivit par les autres professeurs, puis enfin, le terrain entier se mit à applaudir, créant un vacarme résonnant sur les kilomètres. Personne ne s'était aperçut qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or faisant gagner son équipe, et pour dire, même ce dernier s'en fichait royalement.

Drago rejoint Hermione et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la foule qui était descendue les accueillir.

Depuis des millénaires que les sorciers existent, ce couple d'adolescent fut le premier à réunir les deux maisons ennemies de toujours...

**000000**

**Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? J'ai essayé de rendre ça publique du mieux que j'ai pu j'attends vos avis avec impatience !!**

**Bisouuus**

**Malefoyheartless**


	17. Un couple, c'est quoi ?

**Salut !! Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour être toujours là et continuer à reviewer, d'après ce que j'ai lu vous avez adoré le chapitre précédent et j'en suis raviiie !**

**Beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque du film « comme cendrillon », alors en fait en l'écrivant je savais que je m'inspirait de quelque chose je le sentais que cette idée n'était pas de moi mais impossible de me souvenir où !! Et c'est vrai que quand vous m'avez parlé du film ça a fait « tilt » ! Lol faudrait que je le revoie ce film breeef !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles sont magnifiques, vraiment belles !! Je n'ai pas le temps pour les rar cette fois là désolée !!**

**ALORS ATTENTION : Je tiens à prévenir que si certain aiment les belles histoires qui finissent bien, qu'ils s'arrêtent de lire cette fic maintenant, restez sur le chapitre précédent, considérez la finie et merci d'avoir lu ! Car je sais que mes personnages ont mis beaucoup de temps à se mettre ensemble et que certain vont sûrement trouver ça sadique de les séparer, mais je dois vous prévenir, cela arrivera !**

**Pour les autres, vous allez devoir supportez encore un bon nombre de chapitres, j'entame ici une seconde partie de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**000000**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Alors que Drago se faisait emmené au loin par Dumbledore, Hermione réussit à se dégager de la foule à l'aide de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière se jeta alors son cou en la félicitant de son courage, suivit de Ron. Lorsque Harry approcha à son tour, Hermione hésita à l'enlacer. Mais il finit par lui sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

- Fais attention à toi Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement, merci de ne pas me demander de choisir entre mes amis et lui, je n'aurais pas pu...

Drago venait d'arriver et toussota légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence. Hermione regarda ses amis d'un air désolé, mais ceux-ci la rassurèrent en lui adressant un grand sourire, avant de s'éloigner. Un fois seule, une immense gêne s'installa entre Hermione et Drago ; maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ce n'était plus la même chose, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant n'avait jamais existé. Ils formaient un couple à présent, et aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment comment s'y prendre. Drago s'avança et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. La jeune, qui avait tant rêvé de ce moment, se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise.

- On marche ? proposa-t-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonne idée.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes, puis Drago sentit une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Il jeta un œil à Hermione, mais celle-ci gardait la tête droite, les joues légèrement rosies.

Ils arrivèrent près du lac, Drago s'assit contre un arbre, Hermione s'installa au creux de ses bras, la tête sur son torse, et tous deux contemplèrent leurs mains entrelacées, comme si cette vision était difficile à réaliser.

- J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement, dit alors Hermione.

- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, au lieu de mettre le collège au courant, répondit-il.

Elle devinait qu'il souriait, et cela la mit un peu plus à l'aise :

- Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi qui ais publié ma lettre en plusieurs exemplaires, et d'ailleurs ça me sidère que tu ais pu croire une seconde que j'avais envi de mettre mes sentiments à nu de cette manière !

- Pour être franc, je m'en suis douté après. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais en colère. Lisa ne serait pas derrière tout ça par hasard ?

- Bingo, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle s'est introduite dans ta chambre, tu connais la suite. Comment as-tu pu lui donner ton mot de passe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas donné ! Elle a du le deviner.

- Il ne devait pas être bien difficile pour qu'une écervelé comme elle le trouve ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh...C'était...Serpent.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'ait trouvé ! se moqua Hermione, même un gamin de cinq ans aurait trouvé mieux ! Je ne te pensais pas si...

- Oui bon ça va, coupa Drago qui détestait être critiqué.

Mais il préférait de loin que son estime en prenne un coup plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui faire des compliments.

- Que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Rien de spécial, dit-il en soulevant une boucle brune à hauteur de ses yeux avant de l'examiner comme un objet rare.

- Peut-être dois-je te rappeler que la confiance est la base d'un couple ?

- Il m'a félicité si tu veux tout savoir, répondit-il en enroulant la mèche autour de son index. Il m'a dit qu'il était très fière de mes actes venant d'un garçon comme moi et blablabla...Il veut faire une réception demain soir pour fêter le premier couple lion-serpent et blablabla...

- Tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus de respect Drago, c'est le directeur quand même ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes cheveux depuis tout à l'heure ?

Drago retira aussitôt sa main des bouclettes brunes et répondit sur la défensive :

- Rien du tout.

- Tu aimes mes cheveux c'est ça ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-il tel un petit garçon prit la main dans le sac.

Hermione fronça les sourcil, vexée.

- Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa-t-il. Ils sentent bon.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les compliments, mais merci quand même.

Drago se pencha sur le côté de façon à atteindre le lac malgré le poids d'Hermione allongée sur lui, mais il finit par y tremper la main et lui envoyer de l'eau. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri et se releva.

- Ça frise ! rigola-t-il en voyant les petits cheveux humides de la jeune femme se dresser sur la tête.

- Je ne sais pas d'où te sort cette passion pour l'étude du comportement des cheveux, mais tu vas le regretter !

Elle l'arrosa à son tour, mais à sa grande surprise, Drago ne rit pas, au contraire, il resta immobile, les mâchoires contractées. Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner, consciente qu'elle venait d'arroser le Grand Drago Malefoy.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lança-t-il.

- Parce que tu m'as arrosé juste avant ! dit-elle déboussolée par son attitude.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Grandis un peu Hermione !

Bouche bée, cette dernière explosa :

- C'est toi qui devrais rajeunir ! Même quand il n'y a personne tu te sens humilié ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais décoince ! C'est vrai j'en ai assez de ton comportement, de ta fierté qui vient gâcher les petits moments de bonheur comme celui-ci ! Tu as le droit de t'amuser Drago, tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer les adultes au regard froid, on dirait ton père !

- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout c'est clair ?

- Alors prouve-le !

Drago se jeta sur elle et tous deux tombèrent dans le lac glacé. Lorsque leur tête émergèrent à la surface, ils se mirent à rire, doucement au début, puis le fou rire prit le dessus. Ils finirent par se calmer, on entendait juste le violent claquement de dents de la Gryffondor. Drago nagea vers elle avant de l'enlacer, comme si cette étreinte pouvait la réchauffer. Il approcha alors ses lèvres violacées par le froid, et Hermione répondit au baiser sans aucune gêne cette fois, sa bouche étant peut-être la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait encore sentir. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, son bonheur était complet. Quelque chose attrapa alors sa cheville l'attirant vers les profondeurs, mettant fin au baiser. Hermione paniqua, mais Drago plongea la tête la première et fit lâcher prise, non sans peine, le strangulot qui cherchait chaleur humaine.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Viens on sort, le lac commence à givrer et la nuit à tomber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lancé le sortilège de séchage, ils remontèrent vers le château, main dans la main.

**000000**

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, les quelques élèves présents leur adressèrent un sourire. Ils arrivèrent à leurs appartements sans croiser personne d'autre, et une fois devant le portrait, Hermione annonça au chevalier :

- Serpent.

Il la regarda, étonné. Drago s'empressa d'intervenir :

- Non dis ton mot de passe à toi Hermione, j'ai changé le mien et...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, car le portrait s'ouvrit après qu'il ait prononcé le nom « Hermione ».

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur Drago Malefoy, plaisanta Hermione, amusée par la situation. Mais je suis flattée.

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, sans oublier son habituel regard noir destiné au propriétaire du tableau.

- Inscendio ! prononça Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée dont les flammes s'élevèrent, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Elle sentit alors deux bras puissants l'enlacer, puis des lèvres fines la parsemer de petits baisers dans le cou. Elle se retourna et Drago saisit aussitôt ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, retrouvant enfin les sensations de désir ardent qui leur donnait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Mais les mains du jeune homme commençant à balader un peu trop à son goût, rompirent la magie du moment, et Hermione se détacha de lui.

- Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux au sol, honteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Il ne peut pas être ignorant à ce point là ! s'indigna Hermione. N'importe quel garçon normalement constitué se serait rendu compte que son comportement me gênait ! Mais lui non, ça lui paraît tellement normal de faire l'amour le premier soir qu'il ne se pose même pas la question de savoir si c'est possible d'attendre un peu ! ».

- Tu vas vite, déclara-t-elle la tête toujours baissée.

- Tu exagères un peu tu crois pas ?

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu :

- Quoi ? Drago, on est ensemble depuis quelques heures !

- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis !

Hermione se tut, se contentant de le regarder d'un air choquée. Puis elle déclara :

- Non désolée, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant, tu dis que je vais vite alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi patient avec une fille !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione percuta :

- Oh je viens de comprendre...Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais attendu aussi longtemps avant de... ?

- Bah oui ! dit-il d'un air évident. Je n'ai jamais passé plus d'une heure avec une fille ! Et là, on est ensemble depuis trois heures au moins !

- Mais moi je ne suis pas _une_ fille Drago ! Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que représentait un couple pour moi ! Si tu ne devines pas tout seul que je coucherais jamais avec un garçon le premier soir, c'est que tu me connais mal !

Vexée par l'attitude de l'homme qui avait su être si tendre auparavant, Hermione partit s'asseoir en tailleur sur un canapé au fond de la pièce. Drago se sentit affreusement idiot, il aurait du se douter que Hermione voudrait un soir parfait pour sa première fois, même si selon Drago, cette soirée était idéale, premier soir ou pas. Il alla la rejoindre, et utilisa son charme, sa meilleure arme :

- Tu boudes ?

Hermione détourna la tête. Drago devina par là qu'elle avait voulu masquer son sourire naissant. Il avait déjà gagné.

- Tu te souviens, à Noël je t'avais dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir si tu ne me pardonnais pas après une dispute...

- C'est ton problème, dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. En plus tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais passé plus d'une heure avec une fille sans le faire, mais c'est faux. Lisa et toi êtes restés plus de deux jours ensemble et...

- Et tu crois que c'est parce que je la respectais ? l'interrompit-il.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était la première fois que tu n'avais pas envie de te jeter sur une fille le premier soir ! rétorqua-t-elle en tournant ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

- Mais c'est parce que je n'en avais pas du tout envie justement ! J'ai fait passé ça pour du respect, mais en y réfléchissant, si je ne me suis pas jeté sur elle c'est parce qu'elle ne m'attirait pas du tout !

- Toutes les filles t'attirent, en plus Lisa est une jolie fille, une Vélane !

- Mais j'étais déjà amoureux Hermione...Et contre ça même le pouvoir d'une Vélane ne peut rien.

- Alors, dit-elle timidement, le Bulborbus...

- Oui...

Hermione sourit. Si elle avait su, quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que Drago avait retiré le cœur de la plante, si elle avait su que c'était pour elle...

**000000**

Un tonnerre d'exclamation s'éleva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

- Finalement j'aurais peut-être préféré que notre relation reste secrète, avoua Drago prit au dépourvu.

- Tu as toujours adoré être acclamé Drago, protesta Hermione en remuant à peine les lèvres, souriant maladroitement aux élèves. Le collège entier te vénère ce soir et tu es mal à l'aise, je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pas pareil, dit-il. Tu es là.

- En quoi est-ce différent que je sois là s'il te plaît ?

- Tout est toujours différent quand tu es là.

- Comment je dois prendre ça ?

- A ton avis ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'éloigna alors vers sa propre table, laissant Hermione à ses réflexions. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne fut pas accueillit chaleureusement par les siens. En effet, la place qui lui était habituellement attribuée, c'est-à-dire en plein centre, était occupée par quelqu'un d'autre, la seule place vide se trouvait tout au bout, isolée. Drago sentit la colère monter, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ces idiots ! Il n'avait jamais craint personne, excepté son père, et ce n'étaient quelques malheureux Serpentards qui allaient l'effrayer :

- Dégage c'est ma place, cracha-t-il au Serpentard qui était assis à la place préfectorale.

Celui-ci se leva doucement et Drago leva lentement les yeux au fur et à mesure que la silhouette du jeune homme prenait de l'importance.

- Tu crois que ton un mètre quatre-vingt me fait peur ?

- T'es qu'un sale traître à ton sang, à ta maison ! T'as plus ta pace parmi nous, encore moins en tant que Préfet !

Les vert et argent approuvèrent, mais ils se turent aussitôt lorsque Drago tourna la tête vers eux.

- William Dester c'est ça ? T'es le seul à en avoir dans le pantalon on dirait. Mais si tu ne veux pas les perdre t'as intérêt à te casser maintenant.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, arrivant de moins en moins bien à aligner une pensée cohérente devant cette couleur grise qui le transperçait du regard. Quant il vit qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur le soutient des autres, il finit par se retirer et Drago s'assit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr, la scène n'était pas passée inaperçue et les chuchotements s'élevèrent pour devenir, comme à chaque fois, un brouhaha de commérages.

**000000**

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione se leva et vit alors Drago faire la même chose. Elle sourit de cette délicate attention et salua brièvement ses amis avant de rejoindre son joli blond qui venait de sortir. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attendre car il se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Hermione du se faire à l'idée qu'il ne s'était pas levé pour elle mais simplement pour aller se coucher.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, dit-elle une fois au pas des escaliers que Drago montait paresseusement.

Il se retourna, puis sourit :

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais parti de ce genre de fille qui veut être attendue à chaque sortie de cours ou prévenue dès que je m'en vais ?

Hermione se sentit vexée par ces paroles, même si elle avait toujours critiqué les filles telles que Padma Patil qui ne lâchait pas son copain de la journée, Drago et elle étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps et il se comportait déjà comme si leur couple datait de plusieurs mois.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit-elle.

- Tu me rassures !

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il demanda :

- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, c'est rien...

Mais Drago n'était pas dupe, et il devina facilement ce qui la contrariait. Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, puis lui prit les mains avant de regarder vers le ciel comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire requérait du courage :

- Je vais te faire un compliment Hermione alors profite bien !

Cette dernière releva légèrement la tête, surprise par des paroles si franches. Drago lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, puis déclara :

- Hermione tu me connais mieux que quiconque et tu sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Même si tu as révélé une autre partie de moi, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois à tes petits soins tout le temps, car si tu cherches ce genre de copain, je ne suis pas le bon. Je fais des efforts je t'assure, mais nous deux ça va prendre du temps, je pense que tu le sais. Je ne prendrai pas dans mes bras toutes les cinq minutes, je ne te dirai pas sans arrêt que tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai rencontré, mais tout ça, je le penserais, chaque jour. C'est ma façon à moi de t'aimer...

Hermione sourit, touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se demanda même si elle arriverait un jour à se faire aux compliments de Drago Malefoy, cette situation lui paraissait tellement étrange. Ce dernier l'entraîna doucement par la main et ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un immense couloir désert, plusieurs « pop » retentirent derrière eux. Avant même de se retourner, Drago avait déjà deviné les visages des Serpentards qui refusaient l'union des deux maisons, mais en revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir si nombreux. En effet, ils étaient une quinzaine, la baguette sortie, pointée en leur direction. Drago se plaça instinctivement devant Hermione, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se replaça à ses côtés, tirant la baguette magique de sa poche. Parmi eux il reconnut William, ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole :

- On a pas pu finir tout à l'heure Malefoy, il y avait trop monde mais on va se rattraper...

- Les Serpentards sont bien connus pour leur lâcheté, cracha Hermione. Il y avait trop de monde alors vous attaquez une fois seuls !

Drago la fit taire d'un seul geste, plus par prudence qu'autre chose, et Hermione obéit.

- Pourquoi tu nous fous pas la paix Dester ? dit calmement Drago en s'avançant malgré la poigne de la Gryffondor qui le tirait en arrière. J'ai pas demandé aux Serpentards de se marier aux Gryffondors que je sache ? Ce qui se passe dans ma vie ne regarde que moi, alors toi et tes lézards déguerpissez.

- Tu fais honte à notre maison, rétorqua celui-ci, et ça, ça nous regarde.

- Très bien au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne les ai pas prévenue Hermione, dit alors Drago d'un air faussement désolé.

- Oui je suis fière de toi, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire, ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent.

Les Serpentards regardaient ce jeu de scène avec une inquiétude qui croissait de secondes en secondes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur ? Pire, en quoi cette situation était-elle amusante ?

- C'est quand même pas équilibré du tout, dit Drago en sortant seulement sa baguette.

William sourit :

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Drago fit mine de ne pas comprendre, puis se mit à rire, suivit de Hermione, sous les regards terrifiés des Serpentards qui commençaient légèrement à reculer malgré leur nombre imposant.

- Non je disais que c'était mal équilibré, autrement dit, _vous_ n'avez aucune chance, reprit Drago.

William se retourna vers les siens. Oui, ils étaient bien dix-huit, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Jugeant qu'il y avait eu assez de parlote, il fit signe d'attaquer, et lui-même leva sa baguette, prêt à prononcer le sortilège impardonnable de l'Endoloris. Mais avant même que chacun n'ait eu le temps de finir l'incantation, Hermione avait lancé le sortilège de désarmement, et dix-huit baguettes furent projetées dans les airs, tandis que Drago prononçait :

- Incarcerem !

Une grande corde jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour des vert et argent en des liens très serrés. C'est donc en une fraction de seconde qu'ils se retrouvèrent emprisonnés, et désarmés...

Le jeune couple s'avança vers eux, victorieux :

- Franchement Dester, dit Drago d'un air amusé, s'attaquer aux deux meilleurs élèves de l'école, c'est idiot quand même non ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer :

- Dix-huit, murmura-t-il. Elle a...elle a désarmé dix-huit baguettes.

- Oui d'ailleurs tu m'as impressionné aussi ! annonça Drago à l'adresse de Hermione qui était restée en retrait. Le sort « Expelliarmus » est censé désarmer quatre baguettes tout au plus ?

- Disons que je me suis améliorée en cinquième année, répondit-elle en anticipant la réponse de Drago. Comme elle le devina, il comprit assez vite :

- Ah oui pendant cette fichue période de l'AD, dit-il en ricanant. L'Armée de Dumby, permet moi de te dire que c'était vraiment stupide !

- Figure-toi que beaucoup ont progressé avant qu'un certain Serpentard idiot et immature ne vienne nous dénoncer, dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de moi, dit-il d'un air absent, revisitant le passé.

- Tu le seras moins quand le Maître apprendra que tu te fais la Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha alors William Dester.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt, ainsi que celui de la jeune femme.

- La ferme, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais sérieusement que tes actes n'auraient aucune conséquence Malefoy ? poursuivit le Serpentard, les yeux pétillants de sadisme.

- La ferme j'ai dit ! cria-t-il, sa voix résonant dans le long couloir.

- Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance cette fois...

Drago abattit son poing dans la figure de William avec une telle violence que la tête du jeune homme partit en arrière, avant de retomber lourdement en avant, faisant écouler le sang par terre.

- Drago, souffla timidement Hermione. Drago c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il resta dos à elle, muet, imaginant très bien son visage exprimer l'inquiétude et même, la peur...

William rigolait doucement dans son coin, mais lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la tête, non sans difficulté, le rire s'éleva un peu plus fort, et Drago serra le poing, fermant ses yeux gris acier pour contrôler sa rage.

- Alors la miss je-sais-tout n'est pas au courant ? dit William sous le ricanement des autres. Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas ton joli bras tatoué hein ?

Drago se raidit aussitôt, alors que Hermione manqua de s'écrouler par terre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lors des derniers mots prononcés, les battements de son cœur semblaient mourir à petit feu, comme la confiance, si fragile déjà, qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

Elle vit Drago se retourner et commencer à lui parler, sûrement des arguments pour la rassurer, mais elle n'entendait rien, son esprit tout entier n'était obstiné que par une seule chose désormais : l'avant-bras de Drago.

- Montre-le moi, ordonna Hermione.

Drago s'interrompit, scandalisé :

- Quoi ? Tu le crois ?

- Ton avant-bras ! hurla-t-elle non sans retenir quelques larmes. Montre moi ton bras !

- Hermione il ment crois-moi !! s'écria-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! assura William à Hermione, amusé par la situation. Je dis la vérité, il faudra te faire à l'idée que ton petit copain parfait est des nôtres ! C'est un Mangemort !

William se prit un nouveau coup de poing. Le bruit d'une mâchoire déboîtée fut le dernier bruit qu'on entendit avant que Drago ne les propulse tous contre un mur d'un coup de baguette. La corde se dissipa lentement, et c'est sans un regard, que Drago s'en alla.

Il fut très vite rattrapé par Hermione qui ne lâcha pas si facilement :

- Drago ne pars pas ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! cria-t-elle en essuyant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Quoi ! hurla-t-il à son tour, hors de lui. C'est ça que tu veux voir hein ? C'est ça ? rugit-il en relevant sa manche.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui présenta brusquement son bras à quelques centimètres de ses yeux chocolat. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul : son bras était nu, entièrement vierge...

Alors que son cœur s'était remit à battre, il prit cette fois une vitesse douloureuse lorsqu'elle repensa aux accusations indirectes qu'elle venait de faire, traduisant un manque évident de confiance. C'est d'ailleurs ce que sembla penser Drago car il murmura les dents serrées :

- La confiance c'est la base d'un couple...Ouais je vois ça.

Il tourna les talons, rajustant sa manche. Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rageur, Hermione supplia :

- Drago...Je suis désolée.

Il aurait du continuer à avancer, lui montrer qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'il lui en voulait ! Oui il lui en voulait beaucoup ! Mais il se retourna, sentant une part de responsabilité l'envahir, car lui non plus n'avait pas été sincère sur toute la ligne...

Le voyant s'arrêter, se retourner, puis la fixer, Hermione avança vers lui. Lentement d'abord, puis ses pas se firent plus pressants pour finalement courir avant de venir se loger dans ses bras.

- Pardon pardon pardon pardon, murmurait-elle.

Drago ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur les cheveux doux de la femme qu'il avait si peur de perdre, huma son parfum puis déclara d'une voix grave :

- J'ai des choses à te dire Hermione, des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier...

Hermione resserra son étreinte, montrant ainsi que, quoi qu'il ait fait, elle serait avec lui...

**000000**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors oui j'ai quand même voulu vous montrer un peu de leur relation !! lol Je suis désolée si vous vous attendiez : « oh mon cœur je t'aime » à chaque paragraphe lol mais pour moi ce couple doit prendre le temps de se connaître, c'est tout nouveau.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!**

**Bisous !**

**Malefoyheartless**


	18. L'amour avant le bonheur

**Chapitre 18 :**

**COucOu !! TOut d'abOrd désolé de m'être une fOis de plus très mal exprimée : j'espère vOus rassurer en vOus disant que ce sera une happy end mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres ! Ce que je vOulais dire la dernière fOis en fait c'est simplement mettre en garde les lecteurs que s'ils ne vOulaient pas être déçus qu'ils arrêtent la lecture maintenant, car après avOir mis autant de temps à les mettre ensemble, je préférais annOncer dès maintenant que cela ne durerait pas, pOur éviter de m'en prendre trOp plein la tête hihi. DOnc merci à ceux qui restent et qui acceptent un auteur qui n'aime pas le fleur bleu ( autrement dit qui n'aime pas la périOde où ils sont en couple), merci à ceux qui restent tOut cOurt et enfin merci à ceux qui Ont lu jusqu'ici ! vOilaaa !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, voici un chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé du temps lol j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même malgré...enfin vous verrez bien.**

**Bisous à tous, ravie de te retrouver parmi nous chonchon**

**000000**

**Chapitre 18 :**

Drago faisait de grandes enjambées pour rejoindre leur salle commune, et Hermione devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait prévenir le professeur McGonagall de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Non, si tu tiens à la vie de ton professeur de métamorphose ne dis rien, trancha Drago.

- Arrête ils ne s'en prendront jamais à elle ici, rigola Hermione d'un air évident.

Mais Drago se retourna vers elle et le regard grave qu'il lui adresse fit disparaître son sourire.

- Ils n'oseraient jamais, renchérit-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

- Hermione ce sont des Mangemorts ! Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils sont aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui, et que la seule chose -qu'ils attendent est le signal de leur maître pour passer à l'attaque.

- Oui mais dans Poudlard enfin ! Avec Dumbledore en plus !

- Crois-tu vraiment que ces Serpentards restent tranquilles et discret parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire renvoyer ? Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Hermione, c'est que plus rien n'a d'importance pour eux que le Mage Noir. Le servir fidèlement est à présent leur seule raison de vivre, alors fais moi confiance quand je te dis qu'ils étaient capable de nous tuer tout à l'heure. Allons-y. Plus vite !

Cette dernière peinait à le suivre, jetant frénétiquement des regards en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, paralysée par la peur un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle réalisait durement les paroles du jeune homme, refusant d'accepter le fait que ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir n'était pas un jeu, ils avaient l'intention de les tuer, et elle, naïve, s'étaient amusée à se battre. Voldemort recrutait de plus en plus à Poudlard, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la vraie guerre se faisait sentir…

**000000**

C'était la veille de la rentrée.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'aurais du aimer ce que ce je voyais, mais rien à faire, mon reflet me dégoûtait. J'avais beau me convaincre que ce que j'allais faire était digne de mon nom et de mon sang, j'avais devant moi l'image de quelqu'un de soumis et obéissant. Je détestais ça.

A regret, je suis parti rejoindre mon père en bas. Il me souriait, fier. Il ne m'avait jamais souri avant, mais aujourd'hui était particulier, car après avoir passé dix-sept ans à me forger à son image, il avait enfin réussi son but : _le Lord Noir désirait me marquer sa confiance._

- Où vas-t-on père ? ais-je demandé.

- Au grand cimetière de Rochester. Tu effectueras là-bas ton dernier devoir.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Je savais que je devais me taire à présent, simplement obéir. Accompagné de plusieurs Mangemorts et de mon père, je me suis rendu sur place, prêt à témoigner ma dévotion auprès du Maître, une fois de plus...

- Bienvenue Drago.

J'entends encore sa voix glaciale résonner dans ma tête, sa main inhumaine et froide se poser sur mon épaule, givrant mes entrailles d'un froid mortel.

- Tu as prouvé ton désir de me servir à maintes reprises, je suis fier de toi...Mais je sens en toi encore tellement de sentiments Drago, et tous deux savons très bien qui en est la cause...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, me laissant aisément deviner que ma mère n'avait plus intérêt à me convaincre discrètement de renoncer...

- Aussi c'est pourquoi je veux te voir tuer de mes propres yeux...

- Sauf vôtre respect Maître, risquais-je, il me semble que vous m'avez déjà envoyé tuer Maître.

- Je ne suis pas idiot Drago, me répondit-il dangereusement, il avait senti mon hypocrisie, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Bien sûr que tu es déjà allé sur le champ de bataille lancer le sortilège de mort aux opposants, mais dans ces moments-là notre instinct de survie prend le dessus et tuer nous est égal.

Il fit un geste de la main et le Mangemort se trouvant derrière lui transplana aussitôt, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, mais pas seul : il tenait fermement une petite fille par le bras. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, habillée d'un pull rose et d'un pantalon assorti, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en deux petites couettes, elle hurlait. Malgré sa petite taille fragile, l'enfant se débattait, pleurant et criant sa mère avec des yeux exorbités de peur.

- Tue-la Drago.

Il suffisait que je la tue et le Maître me marquerait comme l'un de ses fidèles, ce dont je rêvais depuis petit. Mais cette année les choses avaient changées dans ma tête, la prise d'assurance et la maturité m'avaient fait réaliser certaines choses, comme le fait que je haïssais les ordres plus que tout...Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, les requêtes et les ambitions du Maître m'étaient devenues complètement égales, j'avais découvert en moi un réel besoin de faire ce qui me plaisait.

Je sortis ma baguette, et c'est d'une voix tremblante mais d'une main ferme que je fis jaillir un éclair vert. La petite fille s'écroula au sol, inerte, son dernier hurlement déchirant un silence de mort...

Je ne ressentais rien, ni regret, ni fierté, rien, mis à part peut-être, de la lassitude. Le Mage Noir me félicita et transplana avec tous ses adeptes après avoir annoncé que la célébration se ferait le soir même. Une fois seul, mon père me sourit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie :

- Je suis fier de ce que je vois mon fils.

Je n'ai rien dit, je contenais ma colère, son visage m'insupportait, sa voix, ses gestes, tout...Mais je ne pus résister à l'envie de répondre lorsqu'il m'ordonna :

- Rentre à présent, et prépare-toi pour ce soir.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire père et je le ferais quand bon me semble.

Il se figea. Jamais je n'avais discuté aucun de ses ordres, et la surprise qu'affichait son horrible visage n'assurait rien de bon :

- Le fait de devenir Mangemort n'enlève pas ma fonction de père Drago.

Par le mot « père », il entendait bien sûr « autorité » et « pouvoir ».

- J'en ai assez, osais-je. Vos ordres me fatiguent, tout comme ceux du Maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? siffla-t-il.

- Vous m'avez élevé dans un esprit de complète indépendance, m'avez répété de ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même, m'avez inculqué des notions fondamentales telles que sang pur et supériorité, m'avez interdit de respecter quiconque. Pourquoi devrais-je mettre tout ça de côté pour obéir fidèlement au Lord ?

- Je t'ai enseigné également le devoir de l'obéissance face à moi ou au Seigneur, l'importance de ton comportement pour un futur proche : celui-là. Celui où ta vie ne serait contrôlée que par Lui, où ta dévotion serait ton seul atout pour garantir une perpétuelle confiance de sa part, cette dernière étant seule maître de ta vie ou de ta mort.

- Et j'ai retenu ces leçons...jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans. Seize ans pendant lesquels mon désir de liberté et d'indépendance somnolait en moi. Mais il était là, et je l'ai découvert cette année, réalisant que votre convoitise du monde par le mal c'étaient _votre_ soif de pouvoir, _vos_ projets, et en aucun cas les miens...

- Drago cesse cela maintenant, m'ordonna-t-il dans une parfaite réplique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Faîte de la terre ce qui vous chante, mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Je veux juste vivre ma vie.

Mon père ne tenta pas de m'arrêter lorsque je pris le risque de m'en aller, il devinait que trop bien ma puissance en matière de magie pour affirmer de telles choses sans en craindre les conséquences.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu t'en vas Drago...

Je me retournai vers lui, souriant tristement :

- Oui père, je le sais. Mais vous devez savoir également que le seul que je craindrai à l'avenir, ce sera le Mage Noir.

- Il me tuera pour ton infidélité Drago, me dit-il d'une voix posée.

- Je suppose, oui. Adieu père.

Je suis parti, devinant aisément le sourire qu'il affichait, regardant son fils faire ce que lui-même avait toujours désiré, sans trouver le courage d'y parvenir...

**000000**

Allongée près du feu de cheminée, Hermione avait écouté le récit du jeune homme sans l'interrompre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, puis, d'une voix hésitante, elle demanda :

- Il a tué ton père ?

Drago approuva.

- Il le méritait. D'autres acolytes ont une place importante pour influencer le ministère, mon père n'est pas une grande perte pour Lui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Hermione ne répondit rien devant la violence de ces paroles. Elle savait que Lucius n'était pas un saint, mais il parlait de sa mort avec un tel détachement que c'était assez déboussolant. Drago du remarquer sa surprise car il ajouta :

- Il aurait du avoir le courage de fuir le Seigneur, mais il est resté comme un lâche, m'imposant une vie de soumission à moi et ma mère.

- Ne pense pas que je veuille le défendre, mais fuir comme tu l'as fait c'est de la pure folie. Drago tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce qui t'attend dehors Poudlard !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais le choix de quitter Voldemort sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Hermione ! Je sais parfaitement que mes jours sont comptés, mais quoi que tu penses, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Je sais que ton niveau en magie a atteint un seuil pratiquement égalable à celui de Tom Jedusor plus jeune, mais...Attend, tu as prononcé Voldemort ?

- Je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de le battre en duel, c'est pour ça que mes projets étaient de fuir en attendant que Potter fasse le travail, bien que je ne mise pas cher de sa peau. Voldemort me tuera quand il jugera le moment idéal, en attendant je profite de la vie. Je ne suis dans aucun des clans, je veux juste vivre, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Tu es complètement fou, souffla Hermione horrifiée. Tu traites ton père de lâche mais toi tu fuis le combat !

- Si j'avais su que je me ferais jugé je ne t'aurais jamais raconté tout ça ! s'énerva Drago en se levant brusquement.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. Excuse-moi c'était idiot de ma part de te traiter de lâche alors que tu as renié Voldemort de façon si courageuse. Je n'ai pas vécu ton enfance, je n'ai rien à dire sur tes choix présents, désolé. Seulement je suis inquiète de te voir si peu angoissé face à ce qui t'attend. Et pourquoi Dester a-t-il affirmé que tu portais la marque ? Et pourquoi a-t-il parlé de seconde chance ?

- Il était impensable pour Voldemort que l'on apprennes qu'il n'avait plus pouvoir sur moi, répondit-il plus calmement. Il a donc fais croire que la célébration avait bien eu lieu mais en privé. Seulement les Serpentards ne sont pas aveugles et ont très vite deviné mon refus de servir le Maître. Cette humiliation a redoublé la colère de Voldemort et son désir de me tuer est plus ardent que jamais. Mais il sait très bien qu'en m'éliminant il perd un élément bien plus important que tous ses Mangemorts réunis. Il m'accorde donc une chance de me racheter, faisant passer ça pour de la bonté : il me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ma décision, si à la fin de l'année scolaire je ne l'ai pas rejoins, il me promet une mort dont on se souviendra. Mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi.

Hermione frissonna. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la vie de Drago Malefoy tournait au cauchemar. Il pouvait se permettre cette rébellion grâce à sa capacité magique et tuer chaque Mangemort qui serait envoyé à ses trousses, mais contre Voldemort il ne faisait pas le poids. Hermione regarda l'horloge : minuit et demi. Elle désirait ne plus penser à cette histoire pour le moment, et accompagna Drago jusqu'à chambre. Elle l'embrassa et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Elle se retourna, silencieuse.

- Juste pour dormir, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés dans les draps verts, tous deux savouraient cet instant en silence. Hermione venait d'accepter le fait que les peurs du monde noir extérieur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, seront réalité un jour, et ce sont des moments comme celui-là qui lui manqueront le plus...

- Je n'avais pas prévu que tu entres dans ma vie, lui souffla-t-il alors. Je sais que tu refuseras de partir avec moi pour te battre aux côtés de tes amis. Mais réfléchies-y...

Hermione leva vers lui ses yeux tristes :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir Drago...Je ne partirais pas avec toi.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Alors qu'Hermione resserrait un peu plus son étreinte, anéantie par l'image de Drago s'en allant à la fin de l'année, il fit mine d'être fâché en se retournant de l'autre côté :

- A cause de toi je vais être obligé de me battre en faisant équipe avec la belette et le balafré...

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les larmes aux yeux, elle posa ses lèvres contre le dos nu du Serpentard :

- Merci...

**000000**

Les cours reprirent deux jours plus tard.

Dans les couloirs on ne parlait plus que du couple étrange, surréaliste, inattendu, détesté et adoré que formaient Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Comme Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir faire taire la nouvelle, bien au contraire, Poudlard n'étaient pas prêt d'arrêter ses commérages. En effet, il avait parlé à Drago, quelques minutes après l'événement sur le terrain de Quidditch, d'une réception qui aurait lieu ce soir, spécialement organisée en l'honneur du tout nouveau lien qui unissait une lionne à un serpent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire au juste ? demanda Hermione à Drago, alors qu'ils se rendaient ensemble au cours de potion sous les regards excités des élèves.

Un bras passé autour du cou de la jeune femme, il répondit :

- Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, on devra raconter notre histoire...

- Qu...Quoi ? Raconter notre histoire ? Toute notre histoire ? répéta-t-elle horrifiée en repensant à la soirée du nouvel an.

- On est les seuls à bien connaître ce qui s'est passé, je suppose qu'on pourra modifier plusieurs choses. Et puis de toute façon il y a des moments d'intimité que je veux garder pour moi.

- C'est vrai ? rougit-elle, touchée.

- Bah oui ça ne regarde que moi quand je vais aux toilettes !

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis sourit à nouveau quand Drago resserra son bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Mis à part au terrain de Quidditch, jusque là il ne l'avait jamais embrassé devant tout le monde, probablement encore trop gêné. Lorsqu'il reporta sans un mot son attention sur les autres élèves qui lui faisait signe de la main, Hermione se surprit soudain à sourire bêtement. Elle toussota et tenta de prendre un air naturel, mais cette situation encore bien trop nouvelle l'empêchait de se détendre.

- Hey qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Drago enthousiaste, à quelques troisième années qui s'échangeaient des mornilles.

- Oh heu...on parie, répondirent-ils mal à l'aise.

- Je voie, dit-il d'un air navré pendant qu'Hermione essayait d'apercevoir Harry. Sur la durée de mon couple je devine ?

Ils approuvèrent timidement devant l'air faussement exaspéré du jeune homme :

- Quelles sont les mises ? souffla-t-il.

- Eh bien moi je parie que vous resterez ensemble un mois !

- Un mois ! s'exclama Drago, non mais ça va pas ?

- Vraiment ? dit alors l'un d'eux qui sembla tout à coup intéressé, révisant ses calculs. Moi j'avais parié une semaine !

- Et puis quoi encore ! s'indigna le Serpentard.

- Bon alors donne-nous un indice ! supplia le troisième. J'ai quand même parié vingt mornilles !

- D'accord...Je pense être avec elle durant, voyons...le reste de ma vie. Ça te donne une idée ?

Amusé par la réaction muette des jeunes, Drago leur fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son cours de potion, où Rogue le toiserais d'un regard noir durant toute l'heure qui allait suivre...

**000000**

- Bon n'oublie pas, récapitula Drago, toi et moi on se détestait, puis tu as voulu me prouver que je pouvais tomber amoureux, parle de Lisa, ridiculise-là bien surtout, et...

- Et on a fini par devenir amis avant de se rendre compte qu'on voulait plus oui je sais, interrompit Hermione. Pourquoi tu es si angoissé ?

Drago ne répondit pas et la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la Grande Salle. Drago et Hermione étaient cachés derrière un rideau de l'estrade où siégeaient habituellement tous les professeurs à l'heure du dîner.

- Nous fêtons ce soir un événement encore jamais produit auparavant, dit-il de sa voix fatiguée. Ce soir, nous avons l'honneur de célébrer une union jusque là inimaginable, entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Qui plus est, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, les fameux ennemis de toujours. C'est pourquoi il est difficile d'y croire et ils vont justement nous raconter quel miracle les a rapproché. Aussi je demande aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards de profiter de cet instant pour reconsidérer la question de vos éternelles querelles...

Alors que élèves et professeurs applaudissaient, Drago se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit :

- J'y vais le premier.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et alors qu'il allait passer le long rideau, il se retourna et dit :

- Tu es magnifique.

Il disparut derrière le tissu et Hermione entendit les applaudissements redoubler d'intensité. Drago et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il fasse son apparition en premier, avec pour seul but de démentir certaines rumeurs comme quoi leur couple n'était que comédie. Assise sur une chaise, Hermione écoutait son discours, il parlait avec une facilité étonnante, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Son ton était calme, bien que sa voix trahissait la colère ressentie par rapport aux personnes qui se permettaient de juger sans comprendre.

- C'est si touchant...

Hermione sursauta. Elle revit alors le visage qu'elle avait désiré de ne plus jamais apercevoir : Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Hermione en se levant.

- On reste calme Granger. Je viens juste te prévenir que ton petit ami a de sérieux ennuis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Le ministère où travaille mon père a récemment recueillit le témoignage d'une sorcière anonyme affirmant que Drago Malefoy serait un Mangemort...

Hermione se raidit mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Drago n'est pas un partisan de Voldemort, il ne porte pas la marque. Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, maintenant excuse-moi mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Il va recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur...

Hermione se figea dans son élan.

- Le témoignage a entraîné de sérieux doutes, poursuivit Lisa. Lucius Malefoy étant porté disparu depuis l'été dernier, le ministère soupçonne son fils d'avoir reprit le chemin de son père, et Drago se fera emmené demain à la première heure pour un interrogatoire au Véritaserum...

- Il n'a rien à cacher, répliqua sèchement Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Il ne t'as pas tout dit apparemment...dit-elle avec une voix d'où perçait l'excitation. Drago a tué une centaine d'aurors à lui tout seul durant la dernière bataille. Il a participé aux nombreuses disparitions de sorciers et sorcières du ministère très haut placés, et a également contribué à certaines évasions de détenus qui appartenaient à Azkaban. Les questions posées seront précises et ils ne tarderont pas à savoir toute la vérité. Alors qu'il porte la marque ou pas, c'est suffisant pour être condamné à mort tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione était à présent incapable de rester impassible devant de telles révélations, la tristesse prenait sur la colère, et elle finit par demander d'une voix inquiète :

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Lisa sourit, prenant un malin plaisir à être en position de supériorité.

- Je te l'ai dit, mon père travaille au ministère je suis donc au courant de pas mal de choses. Et puis, j'étais là quand Drago a fait tout ça.

- Quoi ? Attend...Mon dieu, tu es une des leurs...

- T'as mis du temps mais t'as fini par comprendre miss je-sais-tout.

- Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais laissé entrer dans cette école avec la marque sur le bras ! espéra Hermione.

- Mais je n'ai pas de marque, dit-elle ravie de voir l'intérêt que lui portait à présent la jeune Gryffondor. Du moins pas encore. J'aurais dû la recevoir il y a plusieurs mois, mais mes absences répétitives m'ont crées des ennuis à Beauxbatons, certains élèves ont fait courir des rumeurs à mon sujet et mon père m'a retiré de l'école. Il était hors de question pour lui que quelqu'un découvre que j'étais partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il ait toujours refusé mes choix, je reste sa fille et il me protègera quoi qu'il arrive.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Drago avait fini son discours, ça allait être à elle...

- Il y a néanmoins une échappatoire pour ton Serpentard...

- Laquelle ! pressa Hermione.

- Quitte-le.

- Quoi ?

- Mon maître est au courant de votre relation. Il contrôle une bonne partie du ministère avec plusieurs Mangemorts non déclarés, et il peut effacer les charges qui seront bientôt retenues contre Drago. Mais sa seule condition est que tu le quittes.

Hermione respirait très mal, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore achevait son discours.

- Et maintenant je vais laisser la place à Miss Granger !

Un tonnerre d'acclamation, ils l'attendaient.

- Voldemort a besoin de Drago, il ne le laissera pas se faire tuer...

- Enfin tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Lisa. Si tu restes avec lui, il mourra ! Et en admettant que le Lord décide quand même de lui épargner le baiser du Détraqueur dans un dernier espoir de le récupérer, Drago refusera et tu le sais ! Il s'est préparé à affronter le Seigneur, et il ne reviendra pas vers lui...à cause de toi. Il a une bonne raison de se battre à présent, tandis que si tu l'abandonnes, plus rien ne le retiendra et il devra une fière chandelle au Maître !

- Et Drago retournera parmi eux c'est ça ! s'écria Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Et si Drago refuse quand même de le rejoindre ? Il se fera tuer ! Je ne peux prendre ce risque, que je le quitte ou pas il risque de mourir.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Le Seigneur m'avait prévenu de ta réaction et...

- Hermione qu'est-ce t'attend ! dit alors Drago qui venait de surgir du rideau.

Celle-ci se retourna vers Lisa mais elle avait eut le reflex de se cacher derrière le mur.

- Drago il faut qu'on parle, dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Plus tard enfin ! Allez relax, tout va bien se passer. Je vais les faire patienter deux petites secondes, et je veux qu'en attendant tu souffles lentement. Quand tu seras prête rejoins-moi.

Il disparut à nouveau, tandis que Lisa réapparaissait :

- Regarde.

Lisa remonta sa manche et Hermione reconnut une longue et fine marque blanche, provenant sans aucun doute d'un Serment Inviolable.

- Dans le cas où Drago refuserait de s'allier à nouveau à lui, le Lord m'a juré de ne pas le tuer, car quoi que tu penses, je l'aime autant que toi. En contre partie je lui ai donné ma parole de vous séparer.

- Miss Granger ? résonna la voix de Dumbledore pour la troisième fois.

Hermione finit pas céder. Si elle restait avec lui, Drago mourrait par le baiser du Détraqueur, si elle le quittait, Voldemort lui épargnerait le baiser mais il le rallierait à sa cause...

- Il ne me laissera jamais le quitter sans explications...

- Justement. Tu dois lui faire mal. C'est la seule et unique façon pour qu'il ne s'accroche pas à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Hermione en devinant très bien la réponse.

- Drago est intelligent et y verra anguille sous roche. Il cherchera à comprendre pourquoi tu le quittes et y parviendra. A moins que tu lui dises que tu ne l'aimes pas. Débrouille-toi pour lui faire comprendre que tout ça était faux et que tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

- Je ne peux pas, pleura Hermione.

- Tu le dois ! Dépêche-toi ils t'attendent. J'allais oublier, le Maître veut que nous fassions le Serment Inviolable, comme ça on est quitte.

Complètement anéantie, Hermione laissa Lisa réciter la formule, et tandis qu'elle avait la sensation d'une ronce entourant son poignet en déchirant la peau au passage, Hermione faisait la promesse de ne jamais rien dire à Drago au sujet de cet arrangement...

Vidée de toute énergie, la jeune femme marchait lentement sur l'estrade, réduisant petit à petit la distance entre elle et l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire souffrir... « Tu dois lui faire mal », ces mots résonnaient comme des poignards dans le dos. Hermione regardait la foule d'élèves l'applaudir et lui sourire, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Devant elle, Drago lui tendait la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne, mais en réalité il tendait la main à la trahison, la douleur, la solitude...Hermione aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre à des milliers de kilomètres plutôt que d'accomplir ce qu'elle devait faire, et affronter les regards de tous, mais par-dessus tout, _son regard_.

- Il semblerait que Miss Granger soit terrorisée par les discours, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à leur niveau, le silence se fit, attentif.

- Allez Hermione, je suis là, murmura Drago, vas-y tout le monde t'écoute.

Mais elle avait la gorge sèche, aucun son ne voulait sortir, ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle regarda Drago avec tant d'amour qu'il finit par se sentir gêné et la força à commencer. Les deux mains fermement accrochées aux accoudoirs en bois du petit meuble où le directeur faisait ses discours chaque année, Hermione tremblait. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait, sa voix cassée s'éleva dans le silence :

- C'est l'histoire...C'est...l'histoire...

Trop dur, c'était trop dur. Hermione cligna fort des yeux pour les empêcher de déverser les torrents de larmes jusque là retenus.

- C'est l'histoire d'une fille, qui trouvait un Serpentard bien trop arrogant et prétentieux à son goût...

Ses paroles s'étouffèrent une fois de plus au fond de sa gorge. La Grande salle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec une certaine excitation. Hermione aperçut Lisa dans un coin, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de poursuivre :

- Il se moquait souvent d'elle, reprit-elle, et la jeune fille se promit une revanche...Elle se lança le défi de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, lui chuchota Drago en s'avançant vers elle.

Cette dernière détourna aussitôt la tête, préférant mourir que de croiser son regard, que de sentir une seconde de plus son parfum...Suivant son élan, elle continua, la marche arrière n'étant plus possible :

- La fille mit du temps et ça ne fut pas de tout repos, mais elle réussit. Le Serpentard tomba fou amoureux et l'école entière vit son image de dirigeant au cœur de pierre se dégrader, puis totalement s'effondrer lorsqu'elle révéla la vérité un soir...Ce soir.

Un silence très lourd tomba, chacun regardant alternativement Hermione et Drago, essayant de déceler un quelconque brun d'humour dans les paroles bouleversantes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Drago, mais elle le regretta aussitôt : il la fixait sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, la bouche ouverte, incapable du moindre geste, lui aussi essayant de se persuader qu'elle faisait de l'humour.

- La fille avait juré de prendre sa revanche, et elle l'a fait. Ils sont quittes.

Sur ces dernières paroles où elle avait puisé toute la force qui lui restait, Hermione s'en alla, tête baissée, suivie des yeux par des centaines d'élèves.

**000000**

Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, fuyant l'horreur qu'elle avait installée derrière elle. Les jambes engourdies, la vue brouillée par les larmes, Hermione du s'arrêter de courir. Elle se trouvait près du lac glacé, et s'adossa contre l'arbre le plus proche. Cet arbre...cet arbre où ils s'étaient tenus quelques jours auparavant entrelacés, découvrant les joies d'un couple. Cet arbre près duquel ils avaient dansé au clair de lune, et encore cet arbre contre lequel elle avait pleuré alors qu'il la regardait, impuissant, avant de finir par l'aider à se relever...Hermione avait beau se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça pour sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la douleur qui tordait son cœur était bien plus forte...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Hermione se retourna vivement et essuya discrètement ses larmes. Drago se tenait devant elle, il ne paraissait pas fâché, même pas triste, refusant simplement la réalité qu'elle lui mettait sous les yeux.

- C'était pourtant clair non ?

Ces mots lui avaient déchiré la gorge, mais elle devait faire attention à ce que Drago ne remarque rien de son trouble, où alors tout était fichu. Elle devait rester froide et convaincante, dans son intérêt...

- Ne me mens pas, dit-il, pas à moi. On t'a menacé ? Qui est-ce Hermione, répond !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à lever les yeux vers lui. Mais la jeune femme se dégagea, résistant à l'appel de son corps tout entier qui désirait s'écrouler contre Drago.

- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle le dos tourné, cachant ses yeux rouges qui ne demandaient qu'à déverser leur chagrin. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, tout était faux, de la comédie !

- Arrête...

- Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je puisse m'intéresser à une fouine comme toi ! cria Hermione, défoulant plutôt sa véritable souffrance que cette colère.

- Tu mens, murmurait Drago, reculant de quelques pas.

Hermione se retourna vivement, avec la seule envie que ce cauchemar finisse :

- Tu n'étais que l'objet d'un pari Malefoy, une vulgaire marionnette que je me suis amusée à faire danser avec une telle facilité !

- ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-il en poussant Hermione qui tomba à terre.

Il la regarda se relever avec dégoût, mais finit par annoncer :

- Ce n'est pas possible...Tu mens...Dis moi la vérité...

Hermione s'approcha de lui, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

- La seule vérité Malefoy, c'est que ton arrogance et ta méchanceté t'ont mené à être réduit par quelque chose qui t'étais jusqu'alors inconnu : l'amour. C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu dois lui faire mal. Il cherchera à comprendre pourquoi tu le quittes et y parviendra ».

- Tout ce qu'on a vécu je me suis forcé chaque seconde à l'endurer. T'embrasser me répugnait Malefoy. La gentille petite Hermione dont tu es tombé amoureux n'a jamais existé, alors oublie-là ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Drago agit alors d'une façon si blessante que Hermione aurait préféré qu'il la gifle et hurle. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il la regarda longuement avec cette douleur profonde, comme pour dire adieu à la femme imaginaire qui l'avait accompagné durant la moitié de l'année, puis fit demi-tour et rentra au château sans un regard en arrière, laissant Hermione seule avec son lourd secret qu'elle ne pourrait jamais révéler, au risque d'y laisser la vie...

**000000**

**Non ne m'étranglez pas !! N'oubliez pas que ce sera un happy end ! Consolez vous là-dessus en attendant ! non ? Bisous à tous, impatiente d'avoir vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !!**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	19. Faistoi une raison Hermione

**Hello ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews je ne m'attendaient pas à en avoir autant sur ce chapitre qui prend une tournure tragique ! lol**

**Alors pour les nombreuses menaces de mort que j'ai reçu, notamment celles de Siam-chan qui est très rassurante je tiens à dire pour ma défense que si vous tuez l'auteur, vous resterez sur une bad-end, eh ouais héhé !**

**Ensuite pour répondre à fripounne2312 : seule la personne qui rompt un serment inviolable meurt.**

**Et Drakim the queen of the konery je n'ai pas réussit à aller sur ton lien qui ne fonctionnait pas ! dommage parce que j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'est un couragène !! Bien que le tester ne me tente pas merci bien !**

**Dernière chose, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai essayé de montrer un nouveau Drago inventé, je le voulais donc très indépendant dans le sens où les ordres sont vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne supporte plus pour en avoir reçu toute sa jeunesse, il a atteind un niveau de magie très élevé et avec la maturité peut donc se permettre de se révolter contre sa propre famille. Il n'est dans aucun camps, du moins avant de rencontrer Hermione, et désire vraiment faire sa vie sans personne pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Voilà juste un petit récapitulatif d'un Drago que j'ai eu du mal à décrire.**

**Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, pour votre patience surtout, c'est vrai que un chapitre par semaine c'est peu, mais je m'efforce vraiment à faire des longs chapitres pour compenser ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira en tout cas, merci beaucoup !**

**Pour ceux qui veulent m'ajouter, histoire de parler de choses et d'autres, voici mon adresse yahoo ****: ****( enlever les espaces ).**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

**000000**

**Chapitre 19 :**

Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Se tournant et se retournant sans cesse, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser le visage de Drago la regardant comme un monstre. Elle avait la réelle impression que son cœur était fendu, ouvert, laissant le sang et la douleur s'écouler lentement...

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle dormit, mais Hermione fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une conversation assez bruyante provenant de la Salle Commune. Après avoir frotté ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes, elle enfila son peignoir vert, non sans une pointe de nostalgie, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit alors Rufus Scrimgeour, Rogue et Dumbledore qui tentaient vainement de calmer Drago, ce dernier torse nu, retenu de force par deux membres du ministère. « Alors Lisa disait la vérité, pensa sombrement Hermione, ils viennent le chercher... ».

- Lâchez-moi ! crachait Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit calmement Scrimgeour, j'ai ici une autorisation du Ministère des Enquêtes Criminelles Magiques me permettant de vous emmener pour un interrogatoire qui...

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Devant une telle fureur, mais surtout, un tel regard gris, le ministre se sentit soudain fondre mais n'en perdit pas son assurance :

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous vous calmiez jeune homme...

- Lâchez-moi, répéta Drago entre ses dents.

- Lâchez-le ! intervint alors Hermione.

Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle tandis que la jeune femme dévalait les escaliers avant de venir s'adresser au ministre :

- Il ne faut surtout pas le maintenir, dit-elle précipitamment, si vous voulez son attention ne le touchez pas, surtout, ne le touchez pas...dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Navrée Miss, mais c'est la loi nous devons, par mesure de sécurité, faire en sorte que...

- Il ne coopérera jamais si vous continuez à le tenir de force, coupa Hermione. Faite-moi confiance...

Rufus Scrimgeour sembla hésiter, mais le jeune homme blond semblait dans un tel état de transe qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas envenimer la situation. Il fit un signe de tête et les deux hommes lâchèrent Drago qui s'empressa de reculer de quelques pas.

- Je suppose que vous allez le garder toute la journée, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

- Tout cela dépend de ce qu'il a à nous révéler Albus, vous connaissez la procédure...

- Que trop bien, trancha-t-il avant de se diriger vers Drago d'un pas énergique. Je vais m'arranger pour que vous soyez de retour demain, suivez-les à présent.

Drago finit par obéir, conscient que le directeur ne pourrait jamais défendre les actes qu'il avait commis cet été, aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute le dernier jour qu'il mettait les pieds à Poudlard...Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et la regarda longuement, retrouvant dans ces yeux inquiets la femme qu'il aimait :

- Tiens Granger, dit-il en sortant de sa poche de jean une boule de papier froissé qu'il lui tendit, donne ça à Hermione de ma part...

Troublée par ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme prit le présent et regarda Drago se faire emmener loin d'elle.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, fixant le portrait par lequel il venait de disparaître, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de porter son attention sur la boule de papier froissée. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione déplia délicatement les couches de papier avant de révéler ce qu'elles cachaient : une chaîne en argent dont le pendentif était le petit cœur violet du Bulborbus retiré par Drago lui-même quelques jours plus tôt...Hermione le prit délicatement, faisant glisser les petits maillons de la chaîne entre ses doigt, tout comme elle laissait couler librement les larmes sur ses joues. Elle passa le collier autour de son cou, serrant dans sa paume ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battu, pour finalement le sacrifier...Un mot y était glissé : « _Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que mes sentiments pour toi ont été sincères »._

- Moi aussi Drago, murmura-t-elle, moi aussi...

**000000**

Drago et Hermione étaient en quelques sortes devenu le couple « people » du collège, chacune de leur déclaration étant à chaque fois publiques, les élèves pouvaient suivre leur relation et les paris se faisaient nombreux, les photos du couple enlacé passant de deux mornilles à dix mornilles. Si seulement ils savaient, s'ils savaient que tout cela était loin d'être un jeu entre deux adolescents vivant une crise amoureuse, mais une question de vie ou de mort. Hermione n'alla pas en cours aujourd'hui, préférant se ronger les sangs dans l'un des fauteuils préfectoral, essayant de se convaincre que Voldemort maîtrisait la situation au ministère, ordonnant à ses fidèles de convaincre la cours de libérer Drago.

- Hermione ? Ouvre-nous s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci ordonna au chevalier de les laisser entrer. Harry et Ron pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le visage grave.

- Bon maintenant tu nous racontes, déclara fermement Harry en prenant une chaise, et pas de mensonges.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, sachant pertinemment que leur mentir était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne l'avait que trop fait ces derniers temps. Elle leur fit donc le récit de la conversation avec Lisa, évoquant le Serment Inviolable qui obligeait Voldemort à maintenir Drago en vie, à la seule condition qu'elle le quitte. Ainsi que son propre Serment, lui interdisant de révéler la vérité à Drago.

- Enfin Hermione tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire un pacte avec Tu-Sais-Qui !

- J'en suis consciente Ron ! répliqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, si je refusais Voldemort n'aurait rien fait pour sauver la vie de Drago !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé mourir son Mangemort le plus prometteur sans rien tenter ? demanda Harry peu convaincu.

- Si Drago refusait de le rejoindre, oui crois-moi, il aurait laissé le ministère agir ! Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi le fait que je quitte Drago avait tant d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il en vienne à faire un Serment Inviolable...

- Ça me semble pourtant évident Hermione...dit alors Harry. Drago a toujours eu peur de la mort, quoi qu'il dise, ça se lit dans ses yeux, il ne veut pas mourir et ça depuis tout jeune déjà. Si Drago ne t'avais pas rencontré, Voldemort lui aurait proposé la vie en échange de sa fidélité et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il aurait accepté sa proposition plutôt que le Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il est tombé amoureux de toi à une période de sa vie assez difficile, et il lui serait impensable à présent de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort et se battre ainsi contre toi...Et ça me tue de le dire, mais je pense sérieusement qu'il aurait préféré mourir Hermione. Il t'aime, je l'ai vu hier dans son regard, il t'aime vraiment.

Voilà pourquoi Voldemort tenait tellement à vous séparer, Drago devait non seulement n'être rattaché à rien ni personne, mais en plus de ça le fait de vous séparer provoquerait sûrement chez lui une colère noire, influençant son choix vers le mal.

Hermione ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami. L'entendre ainsi, lui, reconnaître un tel amour de Drago à son égard lui était encore plus douloureux, prenant conscience des réels sentiments du Serpentard, de ce réel début de relation sérieuse qu'elle avait gâché.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant pleuré devant ses amis, et elle fut prit d'un certain malaise en réalisant son comportement « faible », comme aurait dit Drago. Elle tenta de prendre un air un peu plus détaché et demanda :

- Où en est-on à propos des Horcruxes Harry ?

- Eh bien mis à part le journal intime de Jedusor, le Médaillon de Salazar et la bague des Gaunt, Dumbledore et moi supposons, je dirais même qu'on est sûr, que le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle et Nagini seraient les trois autres parties de Voldemort.

- Le serpent ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, répondit-il, Dumbledore pense que c'est la seule explication pour que Voldemort ait un tel contrôle sur l'animal.

Harry leur raconta ses récentes escapades dans la Pensine du directeur, confirmant ainsi les hypothèses de ce dernier, comme quoi la coupe et le diadème seraient des objets de très grande valeur ayant appartenu aux deux fondatrices de Poudlard.

- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour les trouver ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua sombrement Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, le regard au sol, probablement en train de réaliser la longue tâche qui les attendaient...

**000000**

Tous trois descendirent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ignorant les remarques et les regards lancés sur leur passage.

- Salut Hermione ! dit Ginny. Bonjour Harry, je t'ai gardé une place.

La rouquine lui montra une place vide sur le banc en bois, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- C'est gentil Gin', mais ce n'était pas la peine il y a une place ici, dit-il en s'asseyant un peu plus loin avec Ron.

Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu, elle n'adressa même un regard à Hermione qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Il me déteste, marmonna-t-elle la tête dans les mains.

- Tu sais très bien que non, répondit Hermione.

- Il m'évite ! dit alors Ginny en relevant la tête.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

- Ah oui ? Regarde bien Hermione.

Elle se redressa et appela :

- Harry ? J'ai besoin de conseils pour le match de Quidditch à venir, le poste de poursuiveuse est tout nouveau pour moi. Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'entraîner tous les deux après les cours ?

- Pas ce soir Ginny désolé, Rogue nous a donné un parchemin et demi à rédiger !

- Demain alors ?

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Le lendemain ? tenta-t-elle.

- Heu je sais pas...on verra ok ? dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation de Seamus et Ron.

Ginny leva un sourcil interrogateur à Hermione qui baissa les yeux.

- Tu vois tu le reconnais ! Je suis un cas désespéré ! se lamenta-t-elle. Il doit me trouver moche, j'en suis sûre !

- Oh arrête un peu Gin', coupa Hermione agacée. Tu es très belle, beaucoup de garçons rêvent de sortir avec toi et tu le sais ! Harry aimait vraiment Cho, laisse-le s'en remettre.

- Oui et bien parti comme c'est j'en ai pour trente ans !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle devait l'admettre, Harry ne semblait pu vouloir tomber amoureux de toute sa vie, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il repoussait Ginny. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle aussi repousserait-elle tous les futurs garçons qui lui plairont à cause de son amour pour Drago ? Et lui alors, redeviendrait-il comme avant jusqu'à oublier la première femme qu'il a aimé ? Tous ces cœurs brisés retomberont-ils seulement amoureux un jour ? Tant de questions auxquelles Hermione ne pouvait que supposer la réponse, et elle ne lui apparaissait pas vraiment positive...

**000000**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se dégagea maladroitement des draps et sortit de sa chambre en courant, traversant le petit couloir qui le séparait du Serpentard. Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione tourna délicatement la poignée, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à discerner une silhouette endormie dans le noir, la lumière aveuglante du jour révéla une chambre identique à la veille, avec un lit vide.

- Il n'est pas rentré, souffla Hermione paniquée.

Elle dévala les escaliers et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore :

- Ah miss Granger, dit-il de sa voix posée, la scrutant à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Vous vous apprêtiez à venir me voir, je me trompe ?

Hermione approuva.

- Je suis heureux de constater que le sort de monsieur Malefoy vous intéresse autant je dois dire.

- Professeur je suis vraiment désolée à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre soirée, dit Hermione à toute vitesse. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher et...

Mais Dumbledore la fit gentiment taire d'un simple geste.

- Ce qui se passe entre vous et ce chère Drago ne me regarde pas. Aussi je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir fait de votre couple un véritable événement de foire...

- Où est-il professeur ? dit Hermione qui ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres plus longtemps.

- Le ministère l'a innocenté, il sera de retour dans quelques heures.

Le cœur de la jeune femme retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- Je vais être franc miss Granger...Bien que le fait qu'il soit libre m'enchante, monsieur Malefoy n'aurait jamais du être relâché si tôt. Je pense qu'il vous a parlé des choses qu'il a faites, bien que ce soit du passé, et la potion du Véritasérum aurait du avoir des conséquences graves, bien plus graves...

Hermione baissa la tête, masquant son trouble.

- Si vous savez quoi que ce soit miss, je vous prie de me le dire.

- Je ne sais rien professeur, rien du tout, mentit-elle.

Elle savait que Dumbledore était loin d'être convaincu, mais elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister d'avantage.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Une fois parti, Hermione lâcha un long soupir. Puis, le cœur léger malgré le fait qu'elle ignorait si Drago avait oui ou non accepté l'évidente proposition du Lord, elle parti se changer pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**000000**

Vêtue d'un long manteau blanc ainsi qu'un bonnet de même couleur, épousant parfaitement la forme de son crâne, Hermione respira l'air glacé du Parc enneigé. Alors que Ron se précipitait vers la boutique Zonko, Hermione marcha aux côtés de Harry, prête à aborder un sujet dont le jeune homme n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec elle : les filles.

- Tout va bien pour toi en ce moment Harry ?

- Oui, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Je parlais...à propos de Cho.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'en discuter Hermione, dit-il d'un ton calme mais définitif.

- Et Ginny hein ? Tu ne veux pas en parler non plus ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ? dit-il la dévisageant.

- Oh je pense que tu le sais Harry.

Celui-ci bougonna quelque chose mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit :

- Que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec elle c'est une chose, mais tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser espérer en sachant très bien ce qu'elle attend de toi !

- Tu n'as pas comprit Hermione ! Je ne veux pas la repousser !

- Ah...ah oui ? Alors où est le problème ?

- Elle ne sera pas heureuse avec moi, voilà le problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Harry cessa de marcher, puis lui montra les Trois Balais du doigt. Devant, Cho Chang rigolait avec ses amis, ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux se balançant élégamment dans son dos.

- Tu vois Hermione, cette fille a détruit toute la confiance que j'avais en elle. Maintenant il ne me sera plus jamais possible de faire confiance à une femme. Mais pourtant je l'aimerai toujours. Si je sors avec Ginny, elle va devoir supporter le fait que mes yeux suivront Cho à chaque fois qu'elle passera dans le coin, que mes pensées iront souvent vers elle. De plus je sais que je me torturerai l'esprit chaque jour en espérant que Ginny ne soit pas avec un autre homme. Je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'aimer Hermione, et Ginny en souffrirait...

- Tu penses sérieusement que Ginny ne sait pas tout ça Harry ? Elle a pleinement conscience de ce que tu as enduré, et elle est prête à t'attendre autant de temps qu'il faudra. Elle t'aime sincèrement Harry, depuis sa deuxième année ! Surtout ne commet pas l'erreur de mettre toutes les femmes dans le même panier que Cho...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione s'éloigna vers les Trois Balais. Le jeune homme la regarda partir, un air tendre sur le visage, puis il la vit alors revenir, un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle était accompagnée de Cho :

- Très bien Harry, déclara Hermione en tenant la chinoise par le bras.

Cette dernière semblait complètement dépassée par ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Regarde-là bien Harry, dit Hermione, et maintenant, insulte-là.

- Qu..quoi ? Enfin Hermione à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il en adressant un regard d'excuse à Cho.

- Tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu resteras malheureux, car contrairement à ce que tu crois, le temps n'efface pas la douleur. Allez vas-y, elle t'écoute.

- Arrête Hermione bon sang ! dit Harry entre ses dents, gêné. Laisse la partir tu es ridicule.

Hermione soupira.

- Bon très bien, tu peux partir Chang, Harry ne t'en veut pas pour ce que tu lui as fait...

- J'ai pas dit ça...grogna-t-il.

- Oh mais tu le penses, renchérit Hermione.

- Pas du tout !

- Ne me mens pas Harry, rigola-t-elle, pas à moi, pas à elle ! Tu t'es très bien remis de ce qui s'est passé...Tu oublieras vite.

- JAMAIS ! explosa-t-il soudain.

Cho et Hermione sursautèrent, puis le silence s'installa.

- Jamais, répéta Harry dans un souffle en s'adressant à la Serdaigle. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as fait Cho...Tu m'as fait mal, j'y pense nuit et jour, imaginant où on en serait toi et moi si tu ne m'avais pas trompé. Je t'ai tellement aimé, mais qu'est-ce que tu en as fait toi de cet amour hein ? Je pensais que je t'aimais toujours, mais en réalité, ce que j'aimais encore c'était l'image de toi, lorsqu'on était encore ensemble. Je réalise à présent que celle que je vois aujourd'hui ne me plaît plus du tout, je la déteste même...Je te déteste.

Libéré d'un poids énorme, Harry tourna la tête vers le visage émerveillé de Hermione, puis il dévala la pente de neige non sans glisser deux trois fois, avant de rejoindre Ginny qui discutait avec une Poufsouffle. Sans un mot, il passa sa main sous la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Cho, qui venait seulement de se remettre du choc, regarda Hermione d'un air démonté.

- On assume ses actes ! déclara Hermione avec un gigantesque sourire.

Lorsque Harry mit fin au baiser le plus beau de sa vie à son goût, il colla son front sur celui de Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis moi que tu ne fais pas ça pour oublier Cho, murmura Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête sans s'arrêter de sourire :

- C'est toi que je veux, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau devant le regard ahuri de Ron qui sortait de la boutique, les bras chargés de farces et attrapes. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui l'avait rejoint :

- Heu...j'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

**000000**

Le soir tombait et la majorité des élèves était déjà rentré au château. Malgré ses doigts frigorifiés, Hermione attendait patiemment que le nouveau couple heureux que formait Harry et Ginny, décide enfin de rentrer. Abritée sous un arbre, la jeune femme admirait en silence les flocons de neiges qui descendaient par millier, renforçant chaque seconde l'épais manteau blanc du Parc.

- Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens, dit alors une voix derrière elle.

- Donovan ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas rentré avec les autres ?

- Je m'apprêtais à le faire, puis je t'ai vu.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, puis vint la rejoindre sous l'arbre.

- Ça te va bien le nez rouge, dit-il avec un sourire que Hermione lui rendit. Tu as froid ?

- Oui un peu, avoua-t-elle.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et Hermione se laissa réchauffer par cette douce étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Donovan desserra ses bras et planta son regard chaleureux dans celui de la jeune femme :

- Tu me plais Hermione. Tu me plais énormément, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu.

Il approcha alors ses lèvres et alors qu'elles entraient en contact avec celles de Hermione, celle-ci détourna doucement la tête, les yeux fixant le sol, mal à l'aise :

- Je...je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Non c'est moi, excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du...

- C'est rien. Surtout ne pense pas que c'est en rapport avec toi, seulement...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Hermione, crois-moi. J'attendrai. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci...

Hermione se proposa d'aller leur chercher deux bièraubeurres aux Trois Balais, et s'absenta quelques minutes. Seul, Donovan eut à peine le temps de poser sa tête contre l'arbre qu'une main surgissant de derrière le tronc lui saisit le col pour le plaquer à nouveau, la baguette sous le menton.

- Malefoy...sourit Donovan. Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens me menacer c'est ça ?

- Fais lui verser une seule larme, et je te jure que tu regretteras d'être venu au monde.

- Oh oh ! Alors c'était vrai ? Le grand Malefoy est réellement tombé amoureux ? Désolé mais t'as eu ta chance mec, elle veut plus de toi, elle s'est foutu de ta gueule t'as pas encore compris ? Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi à présent ne te regarde aucunement mec, alors un conseil, oublie-là.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse manipuler Hermione à ta guise pour la mettre dans ton lit avant de la jeter c'est clair ? Elle n'est pas comme les autres, tu devrais de mettre ça dans le crâne « mec »...

- Qui sait, peut-être que je tomberais amoureux d'elle moi aussi ? ricana-t-il.

- Alors ce jour-là je te souhaiterais toutes les forces du monde pour y survivre...

- Donovan ? appela Hermione.

Drago eut juste le temps de ranger sa baguette et de lâcher le Serdaigle que la jeune femme apparut, deux bièraubeurres à la main.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lo...

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt en apercevant le jeune homme blond.

- Drago...lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Si celui-ci fut déstabilisé par la beauté de la jeune femme ce soir-là, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna vers le château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Je sais pas trop, bon on se la boit cette bière ?

- Une autre fois peut-être, dit machinalement Hermione sans quitter des yeux la silhouette de Drago qui marchait au loin.

Elle se tourna vers Donovan et sembla seulement réaliser sa présence, puis elle lui tendit les deux chopes qu'il prit malgré lui.

C'est alors qu'elle prit la direction du château sans un regard en arrière pour l'homme qu'elle laissa seul sous l'arbre, tandis que son esprit entier était tourné vers Drago Malefoy...

**000000**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié !**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	20. Haine refoulée

MERCI MERCI MERCI pour toutes vos reviews

**MERCI MERCI MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !! je suis désolée du retard c'est incroyable comme j'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire cette semaine ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !!**

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

**Chapitre 20 :**

_Huit jours_.

Huit longs jours que Drago Malefoy n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Les professeurs l'avaient maintes fois rappelé à l'ordre mais l'accès à la pièce restait impossible grâce à un sortilège de haut niveau, et l'annonce qu'avait faite Hermione justifiait son comportement auprès des professeurs qui finirent par le laisser en paix sur ordre du directeur.

Hermione subissait jour après jour les regards mauvais et les chuchotements indiscrets des élèves qui compatissait pour Drago, sauf les Gryffondors qui l'acclamaient pour avoir mis à terre de façon spectaculaire le Prince ennemi.

La jeune femme ne savait toujours pas si ce dernier avait accepté l'offre de Voldemort, mais peu lui importait finalement. Le monde lui-même n'avait plus aucune importance, l'homme qui était devenu sa raison de vivre devait la détester à présent, et son cœur qui avait tant battu ces derniers temps, avec une telle fougue, se retrouvait vide de toutes émotions si ce n'est le chagrin et la douleur...Arrêterait-elle de souffrir un jour ou son âme entière était-elle destinée à Drago sans que rien ni personne ne puisse prendre sa place, même dans un futur lointain ?

Drago quant à lui, se posait de toutes autres questions. Effondré sur son lit depuis plusieurs jours, il se repassait sans cesse les évènements de la semaine précédente, s'acharnant encore et toujours à trouver une faille au comportement de Hermione qui puisse prouver qu'elle avait ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord...Mais la jeune femme lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait été pour elle qu'un fardeau à supporter pour la gloire des lions. Faux...tout avait été faux. Non, l'esprit de Drago refusait clairement et simplement de s'imaginer Hermione jouant la comédie près du lac ou encore au Bal de Noël, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, il n'avait pu le ressentir seul...Ils s'aimaient réellement avant qu'elle ne gâche tout, forcée par il ne savait quoi. La peur ? Avait-elle peur de s'engager avec lui, d'affronter Narcissa ? Non, Hermione est une femme plus que courageuse, et ce n'est sûrement pas une Malefoy qui allait l'effrayer. Une promesse alors ? La promesse faite à quelqu'un de le quitter ? Non, c'était n'importe quoi, pourquoi aurait-elle mit un terme à leur relation d'une façon si violente ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Autant de questions et d'hypothèses qui tournaient en boucle à en perdre toutes raisons de vivre. Mais la détermination du jeune homme à découvrir la vérité et à récupérer la femme qu'il aime, et qui a existée sans aucun doute, était bien plus forte que son désir de se laisser lentement pourrir par la douleur qui lui rongeait le corps entier depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Face à toutes les répliques cinglantes qui fusaient sur son passage, Hermione ne tarda pas à craquer et partit se réfugier dans une salle de classe vide dont la porte était restée ouverte pour y verser toutes les larmes qu'elle pu. Seulement elle avait déjà tellement pleuré que son corps lui-même semblait sec et fatigué...Un mal de tête la saisit et Hermione du s'asseoir par terre avant de se masser vigoureusement le crâne pour atténuer la douleur.

- Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour apercevoir Donovan qui se tenait debout devant elle, l'air inquiet.

- Oui j'ai juste des maux de tête merci, répondit-elle en sachant très bien que ses joues trempées trahissaient ses dires.

En effet, le Serdaigle sembla peu convaincu puisqu'il ajouta :

- Laisse-les parler Hermione, ils ne comprennent rien de ce que tu as vécu.

- Parce que toi oui ? répliqua-t-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non bien sûr, mais moi au moins je ne semble pas avoir oublié les sept années d'injures qu'il t'a fait subir, te rabaissant publiquement sur ton sang et ton apparence. Et bien que tu ne laissais rien paraître si ce n'est de l'indifférence, il fallait être dupe pour ne pas voir que ces paroles blessantes t'atteignaient en plein cœur. Ta vengeance est justifiée Hermione...

Celle-ci sourit nerveusement, cachant son visage entre ses mains : « Tu ne comprends rien, se murmurait-elle intérieurement, tu ne comprends rien du tout... ». Elle sentit Donovan se rapprocher, mais à son grand soulagement, il ne tenta rien, ne la toucha même pas, mais se contenta de s'abaisser à sa hauteur et de la rassurer :

- Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin Hermione, ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci Donovan, merci beaucoup.

Il ne put apparemment pas résister à lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue avant de se relever et de quitter la salle de classe. Hermione se sentit un peu mieux, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'un des garçons les plus beaux du collège, dont en plus elle avait le béguin, s'intéresse à elle de cette manière. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait et au lieu de ça il s'occupait d'elle avec une gentillesse et une patience hors norme. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais elle voulut y croire ; après tout, il fallait qu'elle commence à se faire une raison au fait que jamais plus Drago ne partagerait sa vie, et Donovan lui, serait toujours présent. Pensait-il à elle en ce moment ? Hermione sourit. Finalement, peut-être qu'une petite lumière éclairait son horizon noir ?

_Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune femme blonde venait de se faire habilement séduire par un beau Serdaigle qui l'emmena dans son dortoir, l'un des rares rois de ce monde qui possède une maîtrise parfaite dans l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge..._

Fatiguée, Hermione prit la direction de sa salle commune avec un pincement au cœur en pensant que à chaque fois qu'elle traversait la pièce, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais son silence et son absence semblaient l'avoir éloigné à des années lumières.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, une fois le portrait du chevalier ouvert, elle vit Drago lui-même, assis sur le canapé central, tordant nerveusement ses mains. Il avait le teint plus blafard que jamais, des yeux fatigués par des nuits d'insomnies, même l'éclat de ses cheveux blond était devenu plus terne.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il se redressa lentement et, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas comme pétrifiée, il lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione avait redouté cet instant. Lisa l'avait prévenu, il ne lâcherait pas, refuserait la réalité pendant un long moment. « Lorsque le moment viendra, lui avait dit Lisa, lorsqu'il voudra discuter, surtout ne le laisse pas t'impressionner. Il va utiliser ses meilleures armes pour te déstabiliser : soit son charme et son sang-froid. Prend les devants Granger, où il sera trop tard pour toi... ».

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, dit calmement Hermione qui ne put se résoudre à lui parler sèchement.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense avoir le droit à des explications.

- Ecoute Malefoy, dit-elle d'un air las, je n'ai pas envi de te répéter...

- De répéter quoi ? l'interrompit-il en se levant.

Hermione se raidit aussitôt, il avançait vers elle : danger. Malheureusement elle venait inconsciemment de fermer le portrait derrière elle et se retrouva bientôt réduite à la panique, apercevant de moins en moins bien les issus de secours au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard approchait.

- De...déglutit-elle, de répéter...ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir.

- Et tu m'as dit quoi ? dit-il doucement en avalant dangereusement les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Ne me le fais répéter je t'en prie, souffla Hermione qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Redis-le moi Hermione, répéta Drago, dis moi pourquoi c'est fini...

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Dis-le moi !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit arrête !

- Pourquoi tu refuses hein ? s'emporta-t-il. Si tu es vraiment ce que tu dis Hermione, soit une parfaite comédienne à l'esprit de revanche, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de me faire du mal ! Au contraire tu devrais t'en donner à cœur joie après ta victoire je me trompe ? Répond !

- Laisse-moi m'en aller ! cria-t-elle sans pour autant oser le toucher, sachant que le moindre contact serait fatal à sa résistance.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne savoures pas ton triomphe hein ? enchaînait-il.

Il approcha son visage si près que Hermione du fermer les yeux pour échapper à la couleur grise hypnotique de ceux du Serpentard.

- Je sais que c'est toi Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il, tout ce que j'ai vécu, je l'ai vécu avec toi...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Hermione se laissa lentement faire, son sang en ébullition. Mais une violente douleur lui saisit le bras, comme une griffure qui mettrait la peau à nu et la jeune femme se retint tout juste de crier. Revenant à la réalité, elle se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Drago et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Mais juste avant de fermer sa porte, elle se retourna et lui dit :

- Redescend sur terre Malefoy, toi et moi c'est purement impossible. Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer, fais-toi une raison...

Elle disparut dans sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit avant de pleurer en silence.

Drago, encore immobile, finit par aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du feu de cheminé qu'il alluma lui-même d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Fixant les flammes avec une intensité presque effrayante, un sourire victorieux se dessina lentement sur son visage.

- Tu mens Hermione...et tu viens de me le prouver.

La jeune Gryffondor regardait sans cesse son bras depuis la veille, apercevant une petite entaille, peu profonde certes mais douloureuse, qui lui fit promettre de ne plus approcher Drago à moins de deux mètres, évitant ainsi la « punition » du Serment Inviolable qui apparemment ressentait comme une sorte de trahison au fait qu'elle prenne un grand risque d'être en présence du Serpentard.

Ce dernier reprit les cours à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Affichant un visage froid qui faisait deviner très clairement que lui parler serait une tentative de suicide, Drago marchait dans les couloirs avec la seule compagnie qu'il supportait encore : Blaise. Celui-ci tenta plusieurs fois d'aborder le sujet mais Drago lui répétait à chaque fois la même chose : « plus tard ». Mais il finit par se lasser de ses questions et le prit dans un coin à part à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, qui d'ailleurs se faisait plutôt fréquentes ces temps-ci, et lui dit :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai la certitude qu'elle ment ?

Blaise hocha la tête rapidement, avide de révélations :

- Hier quand je lui ai dit qu'on devait se parler elle a voulut éviter le sujet à tout prix.

Blaise attendit la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Devant le silence du Serpentard, il finit par froncer les sourcils et demander :

- Et... ?

- Et bien voilà c'est suffisant pour comprendre non ?

- Attend Drago, dit-il en se massant le front, excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- C'est simple, si elle avait vraiment joué la comédie tout ce temps dans le seul but de me faire souffrir, tu ne crois pas qu'elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie à présent de crier à qui veut l'entendre quel piège elle m'a tendu ? Au lieu de ça Hermione se fait toute petite et hier, tu l'aurais vu hier, on aurait dit que ça lui arrachait les lèvres de me répéter ce qui s'était passé ! Non crois-moi, le doute n'est pas permis, elle cache quelque chose pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais je finirai par le découvrir.

Blaise dévisageait son ami d'un air inquiet, et c'est avec beaucoup de prudence qu'il finit par dire :

- Et si...et si c'était vrai tout ça Drac' ? Je veux dire, et si elle avait vraiment fait ça pour prendre sa revanche ?

Drago contracta les mâchoires en revenant à cette toute première hypothèse qui lui paraissait loin maintenant, puis hocha la tête en signe de négation :

- Non ! Elle ne s'effacerait pas autant devant toutes les questions que les gens lui posent, trancha-t-il. Je ne peux pas le croire.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne _veux_ pas le croire ! rétorqua Blaise. Drago enfin tu connais Granger ! La foule ça n'a jamais été son truc ! Peut-être...je ne sais pas moi, peut-être bien qu'elle regrette la tournure que les choses ont prise et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a honte de t'en parler ! Je dit ça pour toi mon pote, ça ne me plaît pas du tout que tu te fasses de fausses idées comme ça, tu n'en souffriras que plus encore et...

- C'est bon, coupa sèchement Drago. Je n'aurais jamais du me confier à toi, de toute façon je n'ai besoin de personne pour prouver qu'elle ment. Et puis je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pensez tous, Hermione est la seule personne qui m'intéresse réellement.

- Abandonne Drago, conseilla Blaise, mal à l'aise devant le regard du jeune homme.

- Putain mais tu comprends pas que je suis tombé amoureux ! s'écria soudain Drago.

Blaise semblait pétrifié devant cet excès de colère, et Drago souffla longuement avant de reprendre d'un ton calme :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, alors n'essaie pas.

Son ami baissa la tête, se promettant de ne plus jamais le remettre en question au risque de s'attirer la foudre Malfoyienne, puis le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas vif et déterminé.

Hermione, confortablement installée à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, était cachée derrière une pile de livres dont le volume démesuré aurait fait grimacer n'importe quel élève. Mais la jeune Gryffondor les dévoraient les uns après les autres, avide de savoir. Seulement ce jour-là, les mots n'arrivaient pas à s'aligner correctement, la concentration devenait difficile et son esprit chavirait ailleurs tandis que ses yeux continuaient d'avaler les phrases, infatigables.

Drago lui manquait affreusement. Son être tout entier réclamait la chaleur corporel du Serpentard, la douceur de ses lèvres, la délicatesse de ses gestes et le parfum enivrant gravé à jamais au plus profond d'elle-même.

Aussi, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son livre et croisa deux yeux gris qui l'observaient à travers les étagères. Hermione cessa de respirer, priant Merlin pour qu'elle arrive à se contrôler devant cette nouvelle entrevue qui, comme elle le savait avec l'habitude, devenait inévitable. Elle remarqua que ses yeux avaient conservé leur couleur grise depuis ce fameux jour, et elle espérait qu'un jour ils récupèrent le bleu azur qui avait su la faire fondre.

Sans un mot, elle le vit contourner lentement l'étagère sans la lâcher du regard, et Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, méfiante.

Lorsque la distance entre eux fut dangereuse, alors seulement Hermione trouva le courage de couper le lien hypnotique qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, et rassembla quelques bouquins fermement coincés entre ses bras, avant de les glisser dans son sac et de hisser celui-ci sur son épaule. Puis elle se leva.

Tremblante, elle marcha à son tour, sachant très bien que dans quelques mètres elle croiserait le jeune homme dans cette longue allée étroite encadrée de gigantesques étages où reposaient des volumes poussiéreux depuis plusieurs années.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Drago s'arrêter de marcher quelques mètres devant elle, attendant probablement qu'elle passe. Hermione poursuivit sa route d'un pas plus rapide, détourna le regard pour éviter tout risque possible, et passa devant lui comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt au contact de la main froide qui lui saisit doucement le poignet. Elle se stoppa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le cerveau réfléchissant à une vitesse hallucinante. Perdant peu à peu le contrôle de sa pensée, elle trouva néanmoins le courage de rassembler ses idées et se retourna vers lui avec la ferme intention de récupérer son poignet et de lui lancer un regard aussi noir que possible.

Seulement à peine avait-elle eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Drago attrapa ses lèvres. Il était alors trop tard pour Hermione car les moindres parcelles de sa peau frémissaient au contact de l'autre corps et toute volonté de résister venait d'être réduite à néant. Leur langue entamèrent une danse enflammée, Hermione se sentit respirer à nouveau, ne répondant plus d'elle et se laissant totalement aller par cette drogue vitale qui lui avait causé un manque insupportable, responsable de ce mal-être quotidien. Drago passa sa main sous sa nuque tandis que la jeune femme passa la sienne dans les cheveux blonds qu'elle aimait tant, l'autre agrippant fermement le tee-shirt comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Comment avait-elle pu supporter tant de jours sans cette odeur qui lui emballait le cœur, sans le goût de ces lèvres divines qui avaient le don de lui faire tout oublier jusqu'à son prénom ? Mais cet instant magique ne put durer plus longtemps.

La lourde porte en bois de la bibliothèque fut ouverte à la volée, faisant résonner un vacarme assourdissant dans ce silence de mort. Hermione sursauta et se dégagea aussitôt du jeune homme avec un air horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et poussa alors un cri de douleur : à travers sa robe de sorcier elle sentit son sang chaud couler le long de son bras, sa peau comme déchirée par un couteau invisible. Le moment intense qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait emmené ailleurs et avait fait abstraction de la douleur, mais le réveil de la plaie n'en fut que plus brutal. Heureusement Drago n'entendit pas son cri plaintif car une voix que trop familière hurla près de l'entrée, et elle n'avait rien de rassurant :

- MALEFOY !

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard de surprise, puis le Serpentard sortit sa baguette en entendant Harry Potter courir le long des étagères, hurlant comme un fou.

Hermione lui fit signe de déguerpir en vitesse mais Drago ne bougea pas, curieux de voir ce que lui voulait le balafré. Ce dernier apparût enfin, suivit d'un Ron essoufflé.

- Malefoy espèce d'enfoiré ! rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le blond.

- Hermione ? s'étonna Ron qui apparemment avait essayé de retenir son ami sans grand succès.

- Enfin Harry qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? demanda Hermione qui sentait encore son cœur marteler sa poitrine.

- C'est moi...dit calmement Drago non sans un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! Hermione écarte-toi ! ordonna le jeune brun.

- Quoi ? dit-elle affolée. Harry calme-toi...

- Vas-t-en ! hurla-t-il.

Ron s'empressa d'aller la tirer par le bras en lui murmurant :

- Ne reste pas là c'est entre eux cette histoire.

Drago et Harry se faisaient face, la baguette sortie, l'un furieux, l'autre amusé.

- Tu devrais me remercier Potter, dit alors Drago. Grâce à moi tu t'es rendu compte de ta naïveté, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle ne t'aimait pas...

- Tu avais toutes les femmes à tes pieds bordel ! s'emporta Harry. Il a fallu que tu viennes me gâcher la vie !

- Chang est seule responsable, coupa Drago d'un ton soudainement sec, maintenant range ta baguette ça vaut mieux pour toi Potter.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Malefoy, tu pourrais être étonné...

- Toi de même...

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! pesta Hermione. Harry, oublie cette vieille histoire et...

Mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui sembla seulement réaliser sa présence, et il la regarda alors comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé, avec un air de dégoût qui lui perfora le cœur :

- Tu savais...murmura-t-il accablé. Hermione tu le savais !

Celle-ci baissa la tête, avec un horrible sentiment de culpabilité, préférant fuir les yeux émeraude au risque de ne pas pouvoir garder longtemps les larmes naissantes.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! s'écria Harry en s'avançant brusquement vers elle.

Mais Drago se plaça aussitôt devant la jeune femme et menaça d'une voix glaciale :

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça alors garde tes distances Potter. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu n'as pas su garder ta copine.

- La ferme !

- Vu le plaisir qu'elle a prit avec moi on aurait dit qu'elle redécouvrait l'amour, ricana le Serpentard. Si tu n'assures pas au lit ne viens pas te plaindre qu'après elle ait besoin d'aller voir ailleurs !

Un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette du Survivant et atteint Drago en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier fut projeté violemment contre une étagère dont plusieurs bouquins s'effondrèrent sur lui suivit du cri perçant de Hermione. Mme Pince hurla telle une furie depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, et ses pas qui se rapprochaient tambourinaient le sol à la façon d'un troll. Drago se releva, un regard d'un tel gris acier que Hermione prit peur et, à ce moment là, elle pria toutes les forces du monde pour que Harry sorte indemne. Drago fit un mouvement de baguette et il en sortit un énorme boa qui se jeta sur Harry, mais ce dernier eut le reflex de se protéger et alors que les dents tranchantes du reptiles allaient s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, l'animal fut réduit à la taille d'un lézard. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent furtivement, pétrifié devant un combat qui n'avait rien de scolaire, mais où la magie noire avait emplie la pièce ainsi que l'esprit des adversaires.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'attaquer et, toujours sous forme de sort informulé, il leva sa baguette et surgirent de celle-ci une nuée d'étoiles aux lames aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Elles fusèrent droit sur Drago qui s'empressa de faire un mouvement rapide et sec avec sa baguette, et les étoiles tranchantes furent transformées en eau avant d'asperger le sol sous les cris stridents de madame Pince. Cette dernière leur ordonna d'arrêter sur le champ mais les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient même pas l'entendre, comme concentré dans un combat dont tous deux rêvaient depuis plus de sept ans. Devant leur détermination presque terrifiante et son manque évident de connaissance en matière de magie, la bibliothécaire s'enfuit prévenir le directeur après avoir tenté vainement de faire sortir les deux spectateurs.

Il faut qu'on intervienne Ron !

J'aimerais crois-moi ! Mais je ne peux pas bouger, comme toi apparemment !

En effet, la jeune femme était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son corps entier refusait d'obéir.

Elle se douta que le sort de paralysie lancé discrètement par Harry n'avait pas pour but premier de les protéger comme elle le pensa au début, mais plutôt de les empêcher d'intervenir dans un combat qu'il considérait comme le sien. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru voir une lueur rouge dans les yeux de Harry, sa haine envers Drago ne laissait place à un aucun autre sentiment, il était comme…possédé. Possédé par un désir de vengeance qu'il ruminait au fond de lui depuis la rupture avec Cho et qu'il laissa exploser en trouvant enfin l'identité de l'homme sur lequel il n'avait cessé de mettre un visage, passant par tous les garçons du collège ; même Ron avait prit cette identité un soir où Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Impuissante, Hermione assistait à un spectacle de magie noire effrayant où les sorts fusaient en tous sens, sans que l'un ne parvienne à toucher l'autre, leur magie étant visiblement de même niveau ; mais Hermione soupçonna Drago de ne pas utiliser ses véritables connaissances en matière de magie noire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faire du mal à Harry.

Mais le Serpentard eut soudain l'air d'en avoir assez de ces enfantillages qui l'ennuyaient presque, et décida d'attaquer une bonne fois pour toute. Il fit tourner sa baguette en l'air en dessinant de petits cercles invisibles et Harry se sentit soudain emporté dans les airs par un tourbillon translucide qui le fit tourner sur lui-même si rapidement que sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur ne tarda pas à être compressé par la vitesse. Alors que son teint prenait une teinte bleutée, Drago leva sa baguette à contre cœur et son adversaire tourna de moins en moins vite, comme un tourniquet en pleine vitesse que l'on ralentit pour le regarder finir lentement sa dernière rotation. Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre et sentit à nouveau l'air pénétrer ses poumons, et sa respiration saccadée devint le seul bruit dans le silence qui s'était installé, bientôt brisé par le rouquin qui se précipita vers son ami :

Harry ! Harry tu vas bien ?

Encore sous le choc, Hermione réalisa seulement que le sort jeté par Harry avait été rompu lorsque ce dernier frôla la mort.

Drago s'avança alors vers le vaincu qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et étrangement il ne cria pas son triomphe mais se contenta de le mettre en garde :

- Je trouve pitoyable le fait de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une femme qui t'a oublié depuis longtemps déjà, mais encore plus idiot de s'en prendre à moi quand on connaît mon passé…Je laisse pour cette fois Potter, sache néanmoins que tu serais mort si Hermione ne tenait pas autant à toi.

Il rangea sa baguette et passa devant le trio, la tête haute. On pouvait entendre Mme Pince qui criait depuis les couloirs, probablement accompagnée de Dumbledore.

Hermione souffla longuement son air jusque là retenu, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de décompresser d'avantage car elle vit avec horreur Harry tendre son bras en direction de sa baguette, la haine et le refus de s'avouer vaincu défigurant son visage.

Ce dernier avait du prévoir sa réaction car il murmura un « protego » lorsque Hermione lui lança le sort de désarmement, et ce fut sa propre baguette qui lui échappa des mains.

A ce moment elle su exactement quel sort il lui réservait, le connaissant que trop bien pour deviner qu'il s'était retenu jusque là. Sans réfléchir, Hermione eut pour seule réaction de crier en direction de Drago avant de se jeter sur lui.

Celui-ci fut violemment projeté à terre, sentant un poids lui qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Un peu sonné, la joue contre le sol, il plissa légèrement les yeux pour distinguer ce qui serpentait sur le carrelage à quelques centimètres de lui. Lorsque sa vue se fit plus nette et qu'il comprit que ce qu'il distinguait n'était rien autre que du sang encore noir qui s'écoulait en abondance, il voulut se dégager mais il sentit que son corps entier était humide et chaud. Trempé de sang, Drago entendit les cris des deux hommes résonner à ses oreilles, puis le poids sur son dos fut soulevé par lévitation et il put enfin se relever. Il fut alors pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Hermione flottait inconsciente dans les airs, son corps haché par de profondes entailles d'où s'échappait continuellement une fontaine de sang. Dumbledore venait d'envoyer Mme Pince chercher l'infirmière tandis qu'il tentait de refermer aussi bien que possible les blessures à l'aide de sa baguette pendant que le professeur Mc Gonagall tenait la jeune femme en lévitation.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers le responsable qui était encore au sol, immobile, abordant une expression d'horreur et de surprise alors que le rouquin se précipitait vers son amie qui se faisait emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh.

Harry fut obligé de détacher son regard de l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître Hermione, car il sentit soudainement son col se faire agrippé par une poigne féroce et deux yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens l'instant d'une seconde, avant de sentir sa tête violemment chavirer sur la gauche. Le coup porté à son visage ne fut rien à côté des deux autres que Drago enchaîna. Le cri strident de Mc Gonagall le fit lâcher prise et Harry s'écroula pour la seconde fois sur le sol, un goût infecte de sang dans la bouche et une douleur sur toute la partie droite de son visage qui lui donna une terrible nausée. Il vit avec une certaine peur Drago s'accroupir à sa hauteur :

- Si elle perd la vie, je jure devant Merlin que tu perdras la tienne Potter...

Un ordre sec se fit entendre et Harry comprit que Mc Gonagall s'adressait au Serpentard qui se permit d'ailleurs de répliquer avec une insolence qui imposa le silence au professeur de métamorphose. Une fois seule, cette dernière s'avança vers lui et il entendit plusieurs « Seigneur » avant de sombrer...

Bien que les récents évènements avaient provoqué une certaine agitation chez les élèves, la nuit fut étrangement calme et paisible. Les couloirs étaient déserts et Drago put aisément atteindre l'infirmerie sans encombre. La grande porte grinça et le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Au première abord, les la salle semblait vide, mais en regardant de plus près, Drago discerna une forme allongée dans le dernier lit de la pièce. Silencieusement, il s'avança et contempla le visage abîmé et meurtri de la jeune femme, son corps faible et fragile, son teint presque plus blanc que les draps eux-mêmes. De longues cicatrices encore rouges flamboyantes recouvraient ses bras et sûrement d'autres parties du corps qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du pyjama.

Il tira une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité et s'y assit. L'état pitoyable de la Gryffondor lui rappelait le sien l'année précédente, victime de ce même sort : Sectumsempra. Il se souvint de la douleur atroce qui lui avait transpercé chaque parcelle de son corps bientôt tailladée de part et d'autre. Il avait failli y rester. Mais elle, elle était tellement plus forte que lui, faisait face à tellement de situation en ne pensant qu'au bien être des autres. Elle méritait tant de vivre. Sa place n'était ni dans un lit d'hôpital ni dans une tombe, mais était-elle auprès de lui ?

Bien sûr. Bien sûr que oui, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il le savait, il le sentait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr, cette femme était celle qui lui fallait, une perle unique qui elle seule lui correspondait, la seule présence qu'il pourrait supporter toute sa vie, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en séparer...

Il lui prit doucement la main mais à peine l'eut-il touché que la froideur de la peau l'effraya, et il rétracta son geste.

- Tu te souviens, murmura-t-il comme s'il espérait qu'elle l'entende, tu m'avais dit que le jour où je donnerais ma vie pour quelqu'un je saurais que je suis amoureux.

Il sourit tendrement et prit sa tête dans ses mains :

- Si tu savais à quel point, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fiche éperdument de mourir, tant que _toi_ tu vis...


	21. Au delà de l'Amour

**Eh non je ne suis pas morte et enterrée ! Je suis simplement une élève (oui j'ai une vie en dehors de fanfictionlol) et j'avais un bac à passer et j'ai enfin tout fini ! Maintenant je suis en vacances et j'espère pouvoir m'occuper de vous lol Je ne sais même pas si vous vous souvenez de cette fic mais je publie la suite quand même pour ceux que ça intéresse !**

**Je remercie tous les revieweurs pour les commentaires très gentils et pour votre patience surtout**

**Voilà j'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira, Gros Bisou !!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**000000**

**Chapitre 21 :**

Les actes du jeune Potter ne restèrent pas sans conséquences, et dès le lendemain, il fut convoqué au Magenmagot, emmené par plusieurs membres du ministère ainsi que Dumbledore en personne. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry entra dans l'immense cour juridique s'apparentant à un cachot en pierre sombre faiblement éclairé par quelques torches, où une centaine de personnes, toutes vêtues de robes couleur prune, le dévisagèrent, lui ôtant tout espoir de revoir un jour Poudlard. Néanmoins la présence et l'apparente détermination qui se lisait sur le visage du directeur lui donnèrent espoir d'échapper à la prison d'Azkaban...

Rufus Scrimgeour, qui présidait le conseil, entama le procès avec les habituelles présentations dont le représentant de la défense, soit Dumbledore. Harry reconnut Amélia Bones, l'une des directrices majeurs du Département de la Justice Magique, présente à son ancien procès. Sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris coupés courts, elle entretenait une relation amicale avec Arthur Weasley, et Harry espéra de tout cœur qu'elle serait clémente une fois de plus.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, commença la voix grave de Scrimgeour, vous êtes accusé d'avoir attaqué un élève, Miss Granger, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard à l'aide un sortilège mortel non déclaré : le Sectumsempra. La victime est actuellement dans le coma et les seuls témoins à charge ont refusé de témoigner. La cour a délibéré sur votre sort et propose un renvoie immédiat de l'école ainsi que, puisque récemment déclaré majeur depuis le trente et un juillet, six mois de réclusion à Azkaban. Nous écoutons à présent la défense, j'appelle Monsieur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le vieil homme se leva fièrement, une étrange lueur de malice divulguée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas, dit-il de sa voix fatiguée, que monsieur Potter a été victime du sortilège de mort un trente et un octobre 1981, et que par conséquent...

- Pardonnez, coupa sèchement la voix aigue d'une grande femme brune aux traits sévères qui résidait à gauche du juge, mais bien que ce jeune homme ait été victime d'atrocités dans son passé, ses actes de la veille n'ont aucun rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui et des arguments d'ordre personnel qui ont sûrement pour but de nous attendrir ne peuvent être pris en considération.

- Permettez-moi de vous contredire sur certains points cher Sinella, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Premièrement mon but n'est pas de créer un quelconque sentiment de pitié vis-à-vis de monsieur Potter, cela serait d'un niveau peu élevé vous en convenez...Mon deuxième point peut vous surprendre, mais Lord Voldemort en personne est une fois de plus, _en parti_, et j'insiste sur ce point, responsable.

Des murmures de protestation parcoururent l'assemblée à l'évocation du nom si redouté.

- Veuillez vous abstenir de prononcer son nom à l'avenir, ordonna Scrimgeour entre ses dents. Oser dire son nom n'est pas une marque de courage comme vous semblez le penser Dumbledore ; l'échiquier dressé par le Lord Noir est bien trop grand pour que votre « bravoure » fasse avancer nos pions.

- Sauf votre respect, répondit le vieil homme, continuez à craindre de le prononcer et ce seront ses pions qui prendront de l'avance...

- Cela suffit, déclara l'homme à droite cette fois-ci du juge. La défense a la parole et plus aucune intervention ne sera tolérée. Poursuivez...

Dumbledore le remercia d'un signe de tête. Rufus Scrimgeour avait toujours été en opposition avec Dumbledore et cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais aux dernières nouvelles son poste était menacé pour cause d'absences répétitives. Selon Hermione, sa fille en était la responsable, l'amour que lui portait son père l'empêchait de la vendre à la justice en tant que partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la surveiller devenait vital pour sa protection. Harry se jura de les dénoncer s'il ne sortait pas de cette cour sans la confirmation qu'il n'irait pas à Azkaban.

- Comme je le disais, reprit le directeur, le sortilège de mort s'est retourné contre Voldemort mais cela ne fut pas sans conséquences. En effet, monsieur Potter s'est rendu compte au fil des années que Voldemort et lui étaient liés qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Lorsque le sort lancé envers Harry s'est retourné contre lui, une partie de ses pouvoirs a été transmise à ce jeune homme, notamment la capacité qu'il a à parler le Fourchelang, dialecte que seul les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard possédaient. Mais il y a deux ans, Harry a été victime de cauchemars horribles révélant les actes, les pensées, ainsi que les humeurs du Lord. Ceci vous sera prouvé par ce dossier.

Un dossier jaune apparut sur le bureau du juge.

- Il contient le témoignage de Monsieur Arthur Weasley qui a été sauvé grâce à la perspicacité de Harry après un cauchemar. Il contient également le témoignage de Monsieur Remus John Lupin qui vous confirmera l'appel de détresse que lui a lancé Harry après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar le prévenant de la mort de son parrain. Enfin, il y a mon propre témoignage, j'y affirme avoir vu Harry Potter se faire posséder par Voldemort lui-même quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Cornélius Fudge. Tout cela pour dire que malgré lui, Harry est rattaché à Voldemort par un lien si fort que l'occlumancie pratiquée avec l'aide du professeur Severus Rogue n'a pas aboutie à l'effet désiré, et Harry ne peut fermer son esprit aux intrusions fréquentes du Mage Noir qui profite de cette situation.

- Certes, dit alors Scrimgeour, votre raisonnement suit une parfaite logique et nous ne doutons pas de vos témoignages, mais en quoi cela explique-t-il le comportement de monsieur Potter dans notre affaire ?

- Harry Potter est, pour des raisons personnelles, entré dans une colère noire et le lien les unissant fonctionnant dans les deux sens, Voldemort a ressenti cette état de haine et l'a exploité à travers lui, de façon à lui faire commettre l'irréparable.

- Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancer Dumbledore ?

- Il me semble que le fait que Harry Potter utilise le Sectumsempra, sort encore inconnu au monde magique, si ce n'est par une puissance détenant un contrôle parfait de la magie noire, est une preuve suffisante. Seul un être tel que Voldemort serait capable d'inventer de tels sortilèges et un garçon de dix-sept ans, aussi doué soit-il, en serait incapable.

Harry savait pertinemment que Dumbledore jouait ses atouts sur le fait que l'accident de l'année passée avec Drago n'était connu que par lui et Rogue. Le Sectumsempra avait été trouvé dans un livre et Harry avait parfaitement été capable de lancer le sortilège. Si le ministère croyait aux affirmations du directeur, il avait des chances de s'en sortir.

- De plus, reprit celui-ci, avouez que le célèbre Harry Potter, ennemi juré de Voldemort, se faisant renvoyer de Poudlard où il bénéficiait d'une sécurité assurée, pour se retrouver à Azkaban où il aurait pour seule protection des êtres maléfiques facilement influençable par le Lord, serait une occasion bien trop belle de l'éliminer définitivement, n'est-ce pas ?

L'assemblée murmurait des approbations qui donnèrent courage au Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait été impressionnant et si convaincant qu'il espérait même revenir à Poudlard.

Rufus Scrimgeour s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire taire le bruit naissant :

- Donc, dit-il, vous assurez l'innocence de monsieur Potter dont le comportement n'aurait été que manipulation préméditée du Seigneur des Ténèbre ? Avouez, bien que votre histoire suive une certaine cohérence, que vos affirmations restent faibles en matière de preuves...

Il regarda par-dessus ses deux épaules et fut surprit de voir une assemblée silencieuse et, apparemment, convaincue. Ce fut le moment du vote en faveur de l'inculpé et des mains hésitantes et peu nombreuses au départ se levèrent, bientôt suivies d'une très grande majorité.

- Enfin c'est grotesque ! s'écria la petite voix aigue de la voisine du juge, qui d'ailleurs grimaçait également.

- La cour annonce un changement de verdict, dit alors Amélia Bones d'une voix claire et forte. Monsieur Potter, sous influence du Lord Noir, a agit en état d'inconscience et son acte est donc considéré comme involontaire. Les charges retenues contre l'accusé sont retirées et monsieur Potter reprendra sa scolarité à Poudlard dès demain. Néanmoins, un membre du ministère lui enseignera correctement l'occlumentie trois soirs par semaine pendant deux heures jusqu'à vue de progrès. Je vous remercie.

Scrimgeour donna un coup de marteau enragé qui résonna longuement, le procès était fini.

**000000**

Le retour de Harry créa une véritable nuée de levé de chapeaux, le Héro dont on avait le plus besoin en ce temps d'avant-guerre était de nouveau parmi nous. Le ministère, du moins une partie, ne regrattait pas son choix car le jeune homme restait l'unique espoir de voir un jour la lumière revenir, il donnait aux gens l'envie de se battre contre ce qui avait pourri leur monde depuis bien trop longtemps.

Drago regardait cette scène pathétique depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, les yeux cernés et le teint blafard. Les élèves venaient chaleureusement accueillir Potter avec des poignées de mains reconnaissantes, comme pour le remercier de ne pas les laisser tomber. Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant le vénérer après ce qu'il venait de faire à Hermione ? Comment les gens pouvaient-ils continuer de sourire alors que la femme qu'il aimait était pendue par un fil au dessus du gouffre éternel ? Hermione avait pour meilleur ami un menteur et un profiteur de sa gloire s'affichant comme le pauvre petit orphelin, reniant toute aide pour n'en paraître que plus pathétique, se croyant supérieur aux autres et se permettant ainsi de négliger ses priorités. Sa légendaire bravoure n'était due qu'aux nombreuses coïncidences et à l'aide précieuse que lui portait la belle Gryffondor, sans elle il ne serait rien et comment l'avait-il remercié ?

La haine que Drago portait à Harry surpassait toutes raisons en lui qui hurlaient de ne pas tuer Potter au risque de perdre définitivement la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers elle et regarda pour la centième fois ses profondes cicatrices qui hachuraient son corps. La potion de Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas très efficace et sa peau ne retrouvait toujours pas de couleur. Drago n'osait même pas s'imaginer ne plus jamais revoir ses yeux noisette le fixer avec reproche et amusement, ses lèvres embrasser les siennes avec fougue...

- T'es resté là toute la nuit ?

Drago fut tiré de ses songes et afficha à nouveau un air froid et sûr de lui :

- Je rêve ou t'essaies de faire la conversation après avoir essayé de me tuer Potter ?

Celui-ci, planté sur le pas de la porte, ne trouva rien à y répondre, mais sentit néanmoins le besoin de se justifier :

- Je n'étais pas moi-même hier et...

- Oh ta gueule Potter ! vociféra le jeune homme en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise en un fracas assourdissant. Tu peux entuber tous tes stupides fans mais pas moi avec tes histoires de possession ! Toi et moi savons parfaitement que le vieux fou a dit ça pour te protéger, alors arrête tes conneries !

Harry se tut, mâchoires presque aussi contractées que celle de son ennemi, et vint se placer près du lit de Hermione sous l'œil assassin de Drago.

- Ça n'aurait jamais du être elle sur ce lit, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs...dit-il sombrement.

- Si, toi tu y auras ta place si elle ne s'en sort pas, jura le Serpentard en toute sincérité.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de témoigner contre moi ? demanda alors le brun.

- Pour la même raison qui fait que tu es toujours en vie, dit-il avant de redresser la chaise et de s'y asseoir à nouveau.

Harry comprit l'allusion au fait qu'il ne lui nuirait pas tant qu'Hermione vivrait, il faisait ça uniquement dans son intérêt. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Drago était bien plus puissant que lui, il savait à quoi s'en tenir dorénavant et fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'affronter, du moins pas encore...

Sentant qu'une présence était de trop et que le Serpentard ne semblait pas du tout décidé à partir, Harry quitta l'infirmerie à contrecœur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Drago ne regardait même plus l'heure, mais ses gestes faibles et son teint blanc en disait long sur le temps passé à rester assis, espérant voir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de la jeune femme. Il aperçut alors, l'espace d'une seconde, une lueur briller au soleil près de son cou. Drago dégagea légèrement le drap et vit la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait paresseusement le pendentif qui avait changé sa vie. Il prit délicatement le petit cœur violet entre ses doigts et s'étonna de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, ce qui faisait contraste avec la roideur des membres de son propriétaire.

- Surtout ne prend pas ça pour de la faiblesse ou de la soumission Granger, s'amusa Drago avec un sourire, mais tu es la seule personne pour qui je ferais tout et n'importe quoi...

Il leva tristement vers elle ses yeux gris qui avaient perdu de leur intensité, fatigué de parler tout seul, ne sachant même pas si elle entendait des paroles qui n'auraient jamais été prononcées avec autant de facilité dans une situation autre que celle-ci.

Drago sentit tout à coup le cœur de Bulborbus chauffer entre ses doigts, jusqu'à atteindre une chaleur qui lui tira un cri de douleur. Il essaya de le lâcher mais constata avec effroi que sa main resta collée au pendentif qui atteignait à présent une température ardente, lui brûlant la peau. Les veines de sa main devinrent alors à visibles, comme si elles essayaient de trouer la peau pour sortir, puis ce fut au tour de celles de son bras avant que son corps entier ne soit secoué de violents spasmes, toutes veines discernables y comprit celles du cou et du visage. Le jeune homme, effondré par terre mais le bout des doigts toujours aussi fermement collés au pendentif, ne put crier sa douleur car un nœud serré lui nouait la gorge, et d'horribles bruits de battements sourds vinrent lui tambouriner l'intérieur du crâne, telle un cœur dont on tenterait de stopper les pulsations.

Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et lâcha rapidement sa tasse de thé qui s'explosa contre le carrelage blanc, épouvantée par ce qui s'offrait à elle : le jeune homme blond qui était là depuis deux jours, au bord de l'agonie, les yeux grands ouverts, semblait rattaché au collier de sa patiente dont les cicatrices rougeoyantes disparaissaient lentement au fur à mesure que les veines du garçons apparaissaient.

Elle se précipita vers eux et tenta de dégager les doigts du pendentif qu'elle supposait comme la source de cette attraction, mais fut violemment expulsée contre le mur par une sorte de champ protecteur. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques instants et vit l'enchantement s'arrêter de lui-même, le Serpentard retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que le petit cœur perdait peu à peu sa lueur rouge et sa chaleur.

L'infirmière accourut près de Drago après avoir attrapé un élève par le col dans le couloir, lui ordonnant d'aller chercher le directeur. La peau du jeune homme était aussi froide que la pierre mais les pulsions de ses veines paraissaient s'apaiser, au même rythme que son cœur d'ailleurs...En effet, Mme Pomfresh put facilement voir, grâce à un sortilège plus que difficile, le cœur, ou du moins une image, du garçon flotter au niveau ses yeux, lui révélant ainsi les battements cardiaques presque inexistants. Après l'avoir déposé sur un lit à l'aide de sa baguette, elle utilisa plusieurs sortilèges, potions et pommades magiques pour améliorer son état crucial. Dumbledore arriva en trombe suivit de près par la sous-directrice qui porta la main à sa bouche :

- Par Merlin que s'est-il passé !

- Oh Minerva vous n'allez pas me croire ! s'exclama l'infirmière en montrant Hermione du doigt.

La jeune femme reposait sereinement sur son lit blanc, sa peau aussi neuve qu'un enfant, toutes traces de cicatrices ayant disparues...

- Co...co...comment est-ce possible ? demanda McGonagall.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda sèchement Dumbledore qui s'inquiétait beaucoup plus de l'état du jeune homme vu la couleur violine de sa peau.

- C'est cette chose, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante en montrant le collier qui reposait sagement sur la poitrine de Hermione. Quand je suis arrivée Monsieur Malefoy était comme...électrocuté par le pendentif, c'était horrible. Les cicatrices de Miss Granger ont alors commencé à toutes s'effacer !

- Je crois reconnaître un cœur de Bulborbus ? demanda-t-il.

- En effet, approuva le professeur de métamorphose.

- Veuillez aller chercher Pomona s'il vous plaît, dit-il à l'adresse de McGonagall qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Comment est son état ?

- Critique pour le moment, déclara sombrement l'infirmière, mais il va s'en sortir je vous l'assure. Avec tout ce que je lui ai attribué je ne serais même pas étonné de le voir revenir à lui d'ici deux heures.

- J'en suis heureux, vous êtes admirable Pompom. Je vous demanderais de garder ce qui s'est passé pour vous.

- Cela va de soi.

Le professeur McGonagall revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Mme Chourave.

- Ah Pomona, dit chaleureusement le directeur, le cœur de Bulborbus aurait-il une fonction autre que celle servant à la potion du filtre d'amour ?

Celle-ci sembla surprise de la question mais se contenta de répondre :

- Eh bien oui en effet, mais c'est très rare, je dirais même impossible que...

- Quelle est-elle ? coupa-t-il doucement.

- Le cœur de Bulborbus réunit deux âmes complètement confondues dans une harmonie parfaite, et s'il arrive malheur à l'un des deux êtres, si leur amour est assez fort, alors l'autre a la possibilité d'absorber tout le mal, physique et moral, qui ronge sa dulcinée. Cet échange peut-être mortel si l'on n'intervient pas à temps. Mais comme je vous le disais, il est quasi-impossible que...

Mais Mme Chourave s'interrompit lorsque son regard se posa sur le collier d'une malade. Les yeux démesurément ouverts, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte debout si elle n'avait pas marché en direction de Hermione d'un pas prudent, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Toujours sans un mot, les yeux pétillants d'adoration, elle approcha doucement sa main du pendentif, tremblante.

- Pomona est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est impossible...souffla-t-elle dans un murmure sans lâcher sa cibles des yeux. C'est...c'est un miracle Merlin !!

- Ne touchez pas le cœur de la plante, ordonna vivement Dumbledore.

- Oui, oui je sais, répondit le professeur de botanique qui parut sortir de sa torpeur.

- Professeur ? appela alors une petite voix timide.

Pendant l'étrange comportement de Mm Chourave, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était réveillée. L'infirmière poussa un cri de joie et s'empressa d'aller lui chercher une bonne tablette de chocolat pour lui redonner de l'énergie.

- Professeur, répéta-t-elle en regardant le lit voisin d'un air horrifié, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Dumbledore se chargea de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé sous les fréquentes approbations du professeur de métamorphose, tandis que celui de botanique ne tenait pas en place, apparemment avide de leur révéler la source de son excitation. Lorsque le directeur eut finit, la première question que Hermione posa fut : « Va-t-il s'en sortir ? », et elle fut soulagée de voir que l'infirmière répondit affirmativement.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si merveilleux à cette situation Pomona ? demanda McGonagall qui commençait à être agacée par les sautillement frénétique de sa voisine.

- Comment expliquer voyons...Disons que sur Terre, chaque personne quelle qu'elle soit, détient une âme sœur. Lorsque vous naissez, votre âme sœur existe déjà quelque part dans le monde, elle est vous, et vous êtes elle, vous ne faîtes qu'un, unis par un amour indestructible et éternel. Mais il est impossible de la trouver ! Je veux dire par là que les chances de la rencontrer parmi des milliards d'humains sont très très faibles, pour na pas dire inexistantes ! Le cœur de Bulborbus est le seul et unique moyen de les reconnaître, de prouver que deux personnes sont complémentaires l'une de l'autre ! Le cœur de cette plante vaut des millions de gallions ! Le seul cœur de Bulborbus connût à ce jour repose en Grèce dans un endroit protégé par un nombre incalculable de sortilèges, retiré par un sorcier quelques siècles avant Jésus Chris ! Comprenez mon étonnement lorsque je vois que cette jeune fille porte de l'amour en or à son cou sans même en connaître sa valeur !

Tout le monde resta bouche bée suite au discours incroyable du professeur de botanique.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit pendant le cours ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Le ministère a interdit de révéler ces informations pour la sécurité des élèves, expliqua-t-elle, vous imaginez s'ils leur prenaient de vouloir savoir si la personne qu'ils aiment est leur âme sœur ? Ou essayer de la retirer pour des raisons d'argent ? Je ne préfère même pas imaginer le nombre de mains qui resterait brûlées à vie...

Hermione regarda la petite chose pendue à son cou. Alors comme ça Drago et elle étaient des âmes sœurs, uni par un amour indestructible et éternel...Et dire que lui l'avait retiré inconsciemment en pensant aimer Lisa. Hermione réalisa que depuis sept ans, elle vivait avec l'homme de sa vie sous les yeux, et elle n'en savait rien, elle l'avait même détesté... Elle se souvint de cette soirée au nouvel an, lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient frôlées, le monde autour d'eux avait alors disparu et Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Le soir même fut leur premier baiser dans la chambre de Drago, et les sensations qui s'étaient éprises de son corps étaient semblables. Tout s'expliquait, ce lien entre eux, cette envie ardente d'aller embêter l'autre, de lui parler, ce besoin de le voir, de l'embrasser, c'était vital, c'était leur amour unique, c'étaient leurs âmes confondues.

Mais Hermione savait au fond d'elle que cette chance du destin qui lui fit trouver son âme sœur allait être gâchée encore et toujours à cause de cet être noir qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de Harry : Lord Voldemort.

Bien qu'elle ne connaisse toujours pas la réponse que Drago lui avait donnée, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait accepté la marque puisqu'il était toujours en vie. Et ça uniquement grâce à elle...Mais il ne devait jamais le savoir, jamais. Il ne devait pas découvrir qu'elle était une partie de lui, qu'elle l'aimait comme il était interdit d'aimer. Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie elle-même, mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait dépassait tellement tout ça que lui seul comptait à ses yeux.

La jeune femme regarda tendrement Drago sur le lit voisin et, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu la conversation avec Mme Chourave, elle s'adressa aux personnes présentes :

- Ne dîtes rien de tout cela à Drago Professeur...Je vous en prie.

Tandis que le directeur, son adjointe et l'infirmière approuvaient sans poser de questions à son plus grand soulagement, Mme Chourave la regarda avec des yeux ronds, outrée :

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas gâcher un tel prodige ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a le droit de savoir et...

- Pomona cela suffit ! siffla Dumbledore, apparemment fâché. Miss Granger nous demande de tenir le secret et nous nous devons de respecter son choix...

- Mais...

- Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il avec un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes.

- Oui, oui bien sûr...finit-elle par dire tristement.

- Bien. Je vous demanderai maintenant de sortir mesdames, Miss Granger a besoin de repos.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent tandis que l'infirmière regagnait son bureau, laissant Dumbledore avec sa patiente. Cette dernière savait parfaitement que, malgré son envie de connaître la vérité, il ne lui poserait aucune question qui la mettrait mal à l'aise, et elle le respectait vraiment pour ça.

- Vous savez Miss Granger, dit-il de sa voix cassée et fatiguée, le fait que monsieur Malefoy ait retiré le cœur prouve que vous l'aimez également au delà même de ce que l'on pourrait appeler l'amour. La raison qui vous pousse à refuser ce bonheur servi sur un plateau d'argent doit être extrêmement importante et grave...

Il s'approcha du lit et se tut un moment avant de dire :

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Miss Granger. Je devine que tout cela à un rapport avec une force si obscure que vous ne pouvez y faire face, je devine également que monsieur Malefoy doit être danger pour que votre coeur subisse une telle horreur.

Hermione hésita longuement, mal à l'aise de mentir à nouveau. Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas. Il chercherait une solution pour épargner Drago au mal plutôt que pour les réunir. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le dire à un adulte car, intelligent ou pas, ils ne comprennent jamais vraiment que ce qui est le plus important pour eux ne l'est pas forcément pour un adolescent. Si Drago venait à apprendre la vérité elle mourrait, et il vivrait avec la haine et le chagrin de ne pas avoir su plus tôt. Non moins elle en parlait, mieux son secret serait gardé.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous révéler la vérité, dit-elle finalement, la gorge serrée. Je préfère vous avouez que je ne vous direz rien plutôt que de vous mentir professeur. Je suis désolée.

Dumbledore qui avait pour habitude de dissimuler assez ses sentiments, parût très déçu, il ne devait s'attendre à un rejet de la part de cette élève, lui qui avait toujours su trouver les bons mots. Il sembla soudain réfléchir aux dernières paroles échangées, puis son regard se posa vivement sur le poignet de la jeune femme, mais il était caché par le drap. Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur son visage vieilli par les rides, puis il fixa Hermione avant de déclarer :

- Très bien c'est votre choix. Je comprends.

Puis sans un mot il repartit et sortit de l'infirmerie, comme soulagé d'avoir enfin comprit la source de son entêtement. Hermione se demanda s'il avait vu à travers le drap, mais elle pencha plutôt pour le côté très intelligent de son directeur. Elle leva son poignet à la lumière, et regarda intensément la cause de son malheur, la seule et unique cicatrice qui n'avait pas disparue, et qui demeurerait à jamais...


	22. Un Masque Si Dure à Conserver

**De retour !! Eh oui, après je ne sais combien de temps d'absence, je publie la suite de l'histoire que je n'ai jamais abandonnée. En réalité j'ai beaucoup bougé pendant les vacances, et j'ai difficilement trouvé le temps d'écrire. J'ai en fait écrit ce chapitre sans me rendre compte de la taille, je veux dire que ce chapitre à la base est très très long et je m'en suis rendu compte après donc je l'ai coupé en deux, ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et mettra beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps à arriver.**

**Cela dit j'espère que pour le peu de lecteurs qui reste je suppose, vous vous souvenez de l'histoire ! Si vous avez le moindre problème de compréhension vis-à-vis des serments inviolables et tout, parce que je dois avouer que j'ai pas du être très clair, et bien n'hésitez pas à me le dire !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !! Gros bisous à tous merci !!**

**Chapitre 22 : Un Masque si Dure à Conserver...**

Un rayon de soleil vint lui transpercer les paupières mais il ne put virer sur le ventre vu la douleur de son corps encore endoloris. Drago parvint à ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques minutes et il distingua le corps allongé de sa voisine, endormie. Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui revint très vite en mémoire et Drago ne put retenir un sourire en constatant la peau toute neuve de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit mais s'en fichait royalement, Hermione était en vie et il n'avait pas besoin de voir le verre d'eau vide posé sur sa table de chevet pour sentir qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma. Seulement alors il prit le temps de regarder son propre corps et fut heureux de le définir toujours aussi parfait qu'avant.

Drago dégagea énergiquement le drap blanc qui lui couvrait les jambes et sortit du lit pour aller s'asseoir sur celui de la Gryffondor.

Après l'avoir regardée dormir pendant plus d'une heure, il décida à contre cœur de retourner à la salle commune, mais pas avant d'avoir laissé une marque de son passage...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago sortit de l'infirmerie avec le sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'il aperçut Donovan se diriger vers la porte par laquelle il venait juste de sortir.

Le Serpentard resta planté devant celle-ci comme pour le mettre au défi d'essayer d'entrer. Courageux ou stupide, Donovan ne se laissa pas démonter et afficha un sourire provocateur avant de lancer :

- Tu comptes me taper encore une fois Malefoy ? Il faudrait que tu comprennes une fois pour toutes que ce ne ce sont pas tes coups de poings qui vont m'empêcher de l'approcher.

- Tu as raison je devrais te tuer...dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait sortit cette phrase avec un naturel déboussolant et le visage du Serdaigle semblait avoir perdu toutes traces d'amusement.

Drago quant à lui jubilait de le voir se demander s'il était vraiment capable de mettre fin à ses jours, et son sourire s'étira en voyant le jeune homme demeurer muet.

- Content de voir que tu commences enfin à te rendre compte à qui tu as à faire, dit-il dangereusement. J'ai laissé passer bien des fois à cause de ta naïveté qui te faisait penser que tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi...Mais tu t'approches beaucoup trop de Hermione, et là je t'assures que si tu franchis cette porte, c'est dans une zone redoutablement périlleuse et risquée que tu entres.

Donovan avait déjà eu à faire aux menaces du Serpentard, mais ce matin là elles paraissaient particulièrement sincères, et son teint blanc fatigué ainsi que ses yeux gris lui donnaient un réel air d'assassin. Mais Donovan, tout comme lui, avait grandi avec cet esprit de fierté qui vous pousse à agir de façon irréfléchie, comme ce fut le cas lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de l'infirmerie sous le regard meurtrier du jeune homme blond...

Le Serdaigle pénétra à l'intérieur en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de chasser la précédente conversation de sa tête. Mais il ne put faire plus de deux pas car à ses pieds s'étendait une multitude de bouquets de roses blanches recouvrant le carrelage blanc jusqu'au lit de la Gryffondor. La salle entière était submergée de ces grandes fleurs au blanc éclatant, divulguant un parfum doux et agréable, les fenêtres en regorgeaient et même le peu de meubles que contenait cette pièce en était couvert.

Encore endormie, Hermione reposait dans le lit au fond de la pièce, quelques pétales de fleurs dispersés sur ses draps. En prenant soin de n'en écraser aucun, Donovan enjamba les bouquets de fleurs sans vraiment de difficulté, puis vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Drago quelques minutes auparavant.

Il la contempla un moment...

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Oui bien sûr, son but premier était de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie, peu importe que la fille souffre après, tant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait d'elle. Il faisait ça depuis quand déjà...depuis quatre ou cinq ans ? Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les filles s'intéressaient beaucoup à lui, à son physique, lorsqu'il avait compris que, quoi qu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours une femme pour lui dans ce monde. Oui, c'est là qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec elles.

Mais Hermione méritait-elle ce même sort ? Cette jeune femme qui avait un cœur aussi pur que sa gentillesse et sa générosité, cette jeune femme qui n'avait jamais cherché à le séduire comme les autres cruches au décolleté plongeant.

Donovan prit sa tête entre ses mains quand l'image de sa mère lui apparut à nouveau. Il avait onze ans, il venait de tomber par terre en jouant dehors avec Samuel, il voulait se plaindre auprès de sa mère. Nue, avec un homme qui n'était pas papa, il referma la porte aussitôt et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Donovan releva la tête avec un air déterminé sur le visage. « Oui, toutes les mêmes, elle aussi mérite ce qui lui arrive ».

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, le jeune Serdaigle sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique, puis lança sur Hermione un sortilège pour la réveiller lentement.

La main de cette dernière frétilla légèrement et Donovan s'empressa de s'adosser à sa chaise en prenant une position inconfortable, avant de fermer les yeux et de mimer une respiration reposée et régulière.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Le blanc de la pièce l'aveugla longuement avant qu'elle ne finisse par se rendre compte qu'il était du au nombre incalculable de fleurs blanches autour d'elle. Il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine ! Puis ses yeux virèrent sur un beau garçon endormi à ses côtés, apparemment mal installé sur sa chaise.

Depuis combien de temps Donovan était-il là, à attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille ? Hermione ne put retenir un large sourire, puis, tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur celle du Serdaigle qui finit pas ouvrir les yeux à son tour :

- Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Heu...un moment oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, mais merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Les fleurs, ce sont toi ?

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du en mettre autant, je ne savais pas si tu aimais les roses blanches...

- Ce sont mes préférées, le coupa-t-elle. Merci Donovan...

- C'est normal, je me suis énormément inquiété pour toi tu sais ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de vouloir sauver Malefoy ! Tu aurais pu y rester !

- Comment es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé à la Bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh c'est Mme Pince, elle hurlait son indignation partout dans les couloirs, et lorsque les élèves lui ont demandé ce qui se passait, elle a prit un plaisir fou à être le centre d'attention et a tout raconté.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait disparue de honte sous son drap, ses joues auraient prit une teinte rose vif et elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais voilà, elle s'en fichait royalement. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était plus à une honte près, le collège entier étant au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes tels des journalistes assoiffés par sa vie privée, et ensuite parce qu'une discussion avec un certain Harry devenait indispensable et surtout prioritaire. Son emportement était-il réellement du au lien l'unifiant à Voldemort comme le prétendait Dumbledore ? En y repensant, elle se souvint avoir vu une lueur rouge dans ses yeux juste avant le combat...

Donovan la tira de ses pensées :

- Décidément tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres toi, dit-il amusé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça, dit-elle en lui rendant un sourire forcé tandis que ses pensées dérivaient une fois de plus vers Drago.

Donovan dû le comprendre car il demeura muet et se contenta de la regarder en train de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Il faut que j'y aille j'ai un cours d'arithmancie à neuf heure, finit-il par dire.

- Oh oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en émergeant de ses songes. Eh attend, tu as dit...arithmancie ?

- Oui, avec le professeur Vector, pourquoi ?

- C'est trop beau pour être vrai, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais choisi cette matière ! Tu aimes aussi alors ?

- Tu rigoles, j'adore !

- Harry et Ron n'ont jamais compris à quel point cette matière était intéressante...Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu en cours ?

- Oh heu, nos emplois du temps sont différents, moi c'est le matin.

Sentant que le terrain commençait à devenir glissant, Donovan se leva, se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui sortir son plus beau sourire et de quitter l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son cours de botanique...

- Ah miss Granger vous voilà réveillée !

L'infirmière s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit l'invasion de roses sur son carrelage, mais Hermione fut heureuse de constater un sourire naissant sur son visage.

- Ce garçon est tellement romantique ! dit-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

- Il vient de quitter l'infirmerie à l'instant, dit tendrement Hermione.

- Seulement ? Il était déjà là il y a deux heures ! Assis sur cette chaise à attendre votre réveil...J'avais cru l'entendre partir, j'ai dû rêver comme d'habitude !

Mme Pomfresh commença à déplacer les bouquets de fleurs pour se créer un passage, tout en se demandant comment le pauvre garçon blond avait encore assez d'énergie pour pratiquer de la magie après la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Hermione quant à elle, réalisait la gentillesse de Donovan, réalisait sur quel homme adorable elle était en train de faire une croix pour un autre homme qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais approcher...

**00000**

Hermione fut si heureuse de sortir enfin de l'infirmerie qu'elle ne prêta nullement attention aux regards curieux et malpolis des élèves. Arrivée devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit le passage. Ils étaient tous là, tous les lions de sa maison semblaient attendre son retour avec un air inquiet sur le visage, certain jouaient aux cartes, d'autres tournaient en rond, d'autres encore restaient assis, la tête dans les mains et le regard vide. Alors son état les inquiétait tant pour qu'ils l'attendent tous dans ce qui avait été sa salle commune autrefois ?

- Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, je ne suis pas morte, plaisanta-t-elle en brisant le silence.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les Gryffondors bondirent de leur chaise pour venir se jeter sur elle tout en hurlant de joie. Les phrases lancées telles que : « Ca fait du bien de te retrouver ! » ou encore « Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! », lui réchauffèrent le cœur et elle se promit de retourner plus souvent dans cette salle chaleureuse où elle avait passé des moments uniques et inoubliables avec les siens.

Lorsque la masse d'élève se dégagea peu à peu et qu'elle commença à respirer de nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, planté au milieu de la pièce. Le silence se fit rapidement tandis que tout le monde appréhendait les retrouvailles des deux amis. Hermione s'avança lentement et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Harry fit un pas vers elle et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte en le serrant à son tour devant les regards bienveillants des rouges et or.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi Hermione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Harry tu m'étouffe, ria-t-elle.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, dit-il en se détachant d'elle. Ce qui s'est passé entre Cho et toi n'a plus aucune importance, je comprends à présent que tu ais gardé le silence, mais sur le coup j'étais tellement énervé tu comprends...

- N'en parlons plus, le coupa-t-elle. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre dans cet état là pour une fille !

- Il n'y a aucun risque, affirma doucement Ginny en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione descendit prendre l'air dans le Parc, avec un profond mal au coeur. En effet, la jeune femme venait d'expliquer à ses amis ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, notamment ce qu'elle avait apprit au sujet de son pendentif. Si Harry manqua de tomber dans les pommes en apprenant que Malefoy était son âme sœur, ce ne fut rien comparé à Ron, qui s'était longuement forcé à sourire en assurant que ça ne lui faisait rien ; « J'ai bien fait de ne pas me battre pour toi », avait-il dit, « face à lui je n'avais aucune chance, j'en ai la preuve à présent ».

Hermione alla près du lac, s'asseoir tristement dans l'herbe fraîche du matin, puis regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Combien de cœurs allait-elle encore briser ? Cette histoire prenait des dimensions tellement importantes qu'elle peina à se souvenir du dernier instant de bonheur vécu.

Ah si...bien sûr, elle et Drago, enlacés dans son lit, le soir où il lui annonçait qu'il irait se battre contre Voldemort par amour pour elle.

La jeune femme porta la main à son cou et d'un coup sec, tira sur le pendentif pour lui ôter un poids trop lourd à supporter. Si elle voulait avoir une chance d'oublier l'existence de son âme sœur, chose qu'elle savait malgré tout impossible, mieux valait s'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait la lui rappeler.

Hermione sentit soudain une présence qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et faillit sursauter de voir Donovan adossé contre _l_'arbre.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur désolé, dit-il en s'avançant.

- Tu m'observais ? demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Oui je l'avoue, je te trouvais belle, perdue dans tes songes, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle tandis que Hermione commençait à se demander s'il ne l'observait pas un peu trop souvent, étant donné que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait en une matinée. Donovan lui dit quelque chose mais elle n'entendit pas. Drago lui manquait trop. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle était belle pour qu'elle le sache, un regard doux de sa part suffisait amplement, un sourire de sa part traduisait tellement plus.

- Hermione ?

- Heu oui excuse-moi, je suis encore un peu fatiguée, tu disais ?

- Je voulais savoir, à propos de Malefoy...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, redoutant un sujet qu'elle ne désirait pas aborder, et encore moins avec lui.

- Eh bien, je me demandais, est-ce que tu sais s'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Hermione se pétrifia devant une telle question, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits avant de déclarer d'une voix détachée :

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne me regarde pas, pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien, comme ça...

Ce fut à son tour de plonger dans ses propres songes, mais au bout de quelques instants, Hermione afficha un grand sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux pour lui demander :

- Il t'a menacé c'est ça ? Il t'a menacé et tu te demandes s'il est capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Donovan parut surprit, puis sourit à son tour :

- Toujours aussi intelligente miss Granger. Mais surtout ne va pas croire que j'en ai peur ! Je voulais juste savoir, pour mieux me préparer c'est tout, j'en ai rien à foutre de ses menaces. Je te le dis, Malefoy je le bas où qu'il veut quand il veut !

- Ici et maintenant, ça te tente ? s'éleva une voix grave derrière eux.

Donovan fit volte face pour apercevoir Drago, adossé au même arbre que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le Serdaigle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, devenu blanc rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se battre contre l'impressionnante silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas te ridiculiser devant la dame ? poursuivit-il en désignant Hermione d'un léger coup de tête.

- Je...J'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, réussit-il à articuler.

Le sourire de Drago s'étira :

- Si tu veux que je fasse semblant de ne pas avoir vu le bout de bâton qui dépasse de ta poche, t'as intérêt à te casser dans la seconde qui vient.

- Malefoy ! s'écria alors Hermione en se glissant devant le Serdaigle effrayé. Laisse-le tranquille, c'est clair ?

Elle ne le supportait pas dans cet état là, près à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi, avec ses yeux gris qui ne le quittaient pas depuis leur rupture.

- Sauvé par une femme, c'est pitoyable, dit-il en s'adressant à Donovan avant de reculer de quelques pas sous le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle, dit-il alors d'un ton sec.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait à nouveau Hermione et non Granger, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon puisque par cette appellation, il soutenait encore et toujours qu'il avait devant lui la femme qui l'avait aimé.

Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione le remerciait de s'acharner à vouloir croire que tout avait été vrai, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Pourtant elle devait continuer cette comédie, jusqu'à qu'il se lasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte...et elle allait frapper fort.

- Je ne veux pas te parler Malefoy, tu comprends ça ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que...

- A la bibliothèque, l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Le cœur de Hermione se figea. Par ces simples mots il venait de lui remémorer son erreur fatale lorsqu'elle avait laissé parler son corps, entrant dans une transe aux baisers brûlants et aux gestes maladroits de désir...

- La...la bibliothèque ? répéta-t-elle bêtement, le ton de sa voix ayant perdu toutes traces de colère.

Son seul moyen de s'en sortir étant une fois de plus le mensonge, elle joua ses pions sur la case de l'amnésie, ne pouvant espérer lui faire croire une fois de plus qu'elle s'était simplement laissée emporter par le feu de l'action.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ferme. On m'a tout raconté, mais c'est le trou noir.

- Ah vraiment ? dit-il en s'approchant près d'elle. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire alors...

Devant les yeux apeurés de la jeune Gryffondor, Drago lui prit délicatement le menton entre les doigts, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse dont lui seul était capable. Hermione sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer, ses lèvres devinrent brûlantes et son corps n'allait pas tarder à répondre à l'appel ardent de son âme sœur.

Mais comme toujours, la seule et unique cicatrice qui demeurait en elle se réveilla pour lui rappeler qu'elle était prisonnière de ses sentiments. Avec toute la volonté du monde, Hermione rassembla ses esprits et se fit violence pour s'arracher de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sans qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle lui envoya sa main sur la joue et le bruit du claquement sec qui résonna, imposa aussitôt un silence incompris.

- Je t'interdis de recommencer, cracha-t-elle entre deux souffles. J'en ai assez de toi Malefoy, j'ai du te supporter trop longtemps, supporter tes baisers, tes paroles, tes caresses, tout ! Mais c'est fini maintenant, j'ai eu ma vengeance et dorénavant je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi c'est compris ? Par ailleurs...

Elle se dirigea vers un Donovan complètement déboussolé par la scène :

- ...il faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Sur ce, elle tira Donovan par sa robe de sorcier pour l'avoir à sa hauteur avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prit le Serdaigle par la main et partit sans un regard en arrière pour Drago.

Ce dernier resta planté là quelques instants, la mine déconfite, puis remonta dans ses appartements non sans claquer la porte.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Drago Malefoy pleura. Oui il pleura de rage, de chagrin, d'incompréhension. Il envoyait balader tout ce qu'il pouvait, s'écrasait les poings dans les meubles, déchirait les rideaux, brisait les miroirs, hurlait comme un fou, et pleurait encore...

Ce corps avait tant de larmes à verser, il avait supporté tant de choses, tant de malheur sans jamais craquer, sans jamais faiblir...

Alors qu'il avait six ans, un gamin de la rue lui avait piqué sa veste toute neuve. A peine son père avait-il vu ses yeux devenir humide qu'une série d'_endoloris_ lui fut lancée. Depuis Drago n'avait plus jamais pleurer, après avoir, sur ordre de son père, être allé récupérer sa veste de droit au petit garçon.

Ce dernier était subitement devenu fou du jour au lendemain, et passa le reste de sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Fatigué par cet excès de violence, énervé contre lui-même à cause de ses joues trempées, Drago finit par s'endormir dans le chantier qu'était devenue sa chambre verte, avec pour seule pensée que peut-être, depuis le début, il s'acharnait à prouver une vérité qui n'avait jamais existée.

Peut-être, ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé...

**00000**

La nouvelle s'étendit aussi vite que les fois précédentes. Le tout nouveau couple que formaient la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle devint le centre d'attention et les paris ainsi que les commérages reprirent de plus bel. Si Hermione restait habituée aux nombreuses remarques et nombreux regards qui se permettaient de la juger sans arrêt sur ses actes vis-à-vis de Drago, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de Donovan qui, malgré son légendaire plaisir à se faire remarquer, se retrouva emporté à son tour dans le tourbillon de critiques fatigantes dont lui-même faisait parti quelques temps plus tôt.

Il en venait presque à regretter le choix d'une proie quelque peu trop grande pour lui, mais la marche arrière restait tout bonnement impossible ; tout d'abord parce qu'il avait joué trop dur et attendu trop longtemps pour qu'elle tombe enfin dans son filet, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que s'il la quittait, sa souffrance, telle un aimant, attirerait vers lui un certain Serpentard auquel il refusait de se frotter, du moins tant qu'il en avait la possibilité…

Des mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, les sentiments de Hermione pour son petit ami ne cessaient d'augmenter, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Drago ne diminuaient pas. Bien au contraire, chaque nouveau jour passé sans lui renforçait ce manque que même le Serdaigle ne pouvait, malgré tous ses efforts, combler. Le collège avait enfin fini par se lasser de commenter la vie trépidante de Hermione Granger, la fille au cœur de pierre.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup souffert de cette appellation qu'on avait souvent réservée pour l'unique Drago Malefoy, mais tous semblaient, comme le lui avait dit Donovan, oublier les sept années d'insultes qu'elle avait supporté sans jamais chercher à renvoyer la balle. Ainsi elle portait ce surnom injustifié pour avoir osé ridiculiser le Prince des Serpentards qui malgré toutes ses années de cruauté envers les élèves, n'avait fait que consolider leur respect pour lui, et de ce fait, le classer dans la catégorie de victime.

- Encore perdue dans tes pensées ?

Hermione, figée avec son toast à la main et la petite cuillère dégoulinante de confiture, leva les yeux vers Donovan qui affichait un sourire amusé.

- Désolé, dit-elle simplement.

- Oh j'y suis habitué ne t'en fais pas, dit-il dans sa barbe avant de reprendre un peu de bacon.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et poursuivit la discussion qu'il aurait voulu achever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lança-t-elle un peu agressive.

- Simplement que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te perds dans tes pensées en pleine conversation, répondit-il un peu déboussolé.

- Ne me mens pas Donovan, j'ai senti dans ta voix un ton ironique !

- Mais non ! Je…

- Mais devant le regard meurtrier de sa petite amie, il dut se résoudre à faire baisser la tension électrique qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer un peu trop fréquemment à son goût.

- Ecoute Hermione, ce que je veux te dire c'est que chaque fois qu'on entame une conversation qui tourne un peu trop autour des Serpentards, tes yeux se perdent dans le vide et tu n'entends plus ce que je te dis. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois est encore frais et que tes actes ont été jugés je ne sais combien de temps, mais comprends moi, ça devient un peu agaçant de devoir toujours attendre que tu reprennes tes esprits !

- Comme tu l'as dit ce qu'il s'est passé cet hiver est encore frais, et si tu trouves agaçant le fait que je prenne du temps à m'en remettre, eh bien ne prends plus la peine de me supporter !

Donovan resta muet devant cet excès de colère matinal, et un sentiment de culpabilité envahit aussitôt la bonne conscience de la lionne :

- Excuse-moi…Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ce matin, j'ai cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Je vais encore devoir supporter sa présence…

- Tu es dans cet état avant chaque cours avec lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose ?

- On en a déjà parlé et tu sais très bien que tant qu'il se trouvera dans la même pièce que moi, je ne serai pas à mon aise.

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour continuer de lui faire croire qu'elle redoutait de voir Drago à cause d'une certaine honte vis-à-vis de ses actes, mais Donovan semblait de plus en plus douter de son comportement, et mieux valait changer de sujet avant qu'il ne finisse par découvrir que la seule raison pour laquelle elle évitait le Serpentard était la peur de ne plus répondre d'elle-même, vu le manque grandissant que lui faisait gentiment remarquer son corps.

- En tout cas, dit alors Donovan, tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis pour ce qui est de ses sentiments envers toi. Je pense qu'il ne t'embêtera plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour la première fois que Drago ait fini par se lasser d'espérer, bien que ce fut une bonne nouvelle.

- Il a une copine.

Alors que Donovan essuyait rageusement le jus de citrouille que Hermione venait de lui recracher à la figure, cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde et exigea d'en savoir plus :

- Il a une copine c'est tout, s'énerva Donovan.

- Oui mais depuis qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, personne n'ignore qu'il a recommencé à faire défiler les filles dans sa chambre, dit-elle avec un douloureux pincement au cœur, comme chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

- La fille dont je te parle Hermione, il la tenait par la main ce matin.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra si fort qu'elle du puiser toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas verser les quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. _Il tenait la fille par la main_. Il n'avait fait ça qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et c'était avec elle, Hermione Granger, celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, jamais avec une autre femme quelle qu'elle soit !

- Et c'est reparti, maugréa Donovan. Quand tu émergeras fais moi signe, en attendant j'ai un cours de sortilège dans cinq minutes.

Tandis qu'il prenait ses affaires et se levait de table, Hermione respira un grand coup et afficha à nouveau son masque qu'elle devait jouer en permanence, seule arme pour ne pas craquer. Elle n'avait pas tenu bon jusque là pour s'effondrer devant la première nouvelle sur la vie de Drago. « Tu t'attendais à quoi Hermione sérieusement ? A ce qu'un homme aussi beau et intelligent que Drago t'attende toute sa vie ? Non mais reprend-toi tu divague ! Bien sûr qu'il aura d'autres copines, des tas d'autres ! Même une femme et des enfants alors autant te faire une raison dès maintenant ! ».

Toujours aussi peu convaincue, Hermione se leva à son tour et courut rejoindre son petit ami qui l'attendait malgré tout dans le hall.

**000000**

Le courant d'air glacé qui traversa le couloir indiqua au jeune couple qu'ils approchaient des cachots. Donovan avait pour habitude d'accompagner Hermione à son cours avant de rejoindre le sien, mais la jeune femme s'étonna de sentir soudainement la main de son petit ami lâcher la sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui, sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation.

- Les cachots sont juste en bas de cet escalier, je peux te laisser ?

- Tu es pressé de partir ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Je vais être en retard pour mon cours, et puis tu es arrivé je te dis.

- Donovan, jusqu'ici ça ne t'a jamais dérangé d'arriver en retard, surtout en cours de sortilège. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Arrête un peu Hermione ! Tu es toujours en train d'essayer de trouver un sens caché à mes phrases ! Si je te laisse ici c'est parce que les cachots ne sont pas loin et que je ne vais pas rentrer en cours avec toi !

- De toute façon tu me fais le même coup à chaque fois que j'ai cours avec les Serpentards, dit sombrement Hermione.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, parfaitement conscient que son comportement laissait deviner sa crainte de croiser le Prince des verts et argents.

- Ce matin je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas à l'aise en sa présence, poursuivit-elle doucement, ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît…

Contraint d'accepter devant de tels yeux suppliants, Donovan glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne et tous deux descendirent les escaliers de pierre, le cœur battant.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu qu'elle sentait déjà sa présence. Mais lorsque ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, Hermione ne put résister à l'attraction qu'ils généraient chez elle, et finit par croiser son regard.

La jeune femme lâcha instinctivement la main de Donovan, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que Drago les avait vu arriver ensemble. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier prit la main de sa copine qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Les cheveux noirs de jet, longs, lisses et soyeux, des yeux bleus à se noyer dedans, la peau blanche et une tenue droite irréprochable...Hermione étouffa un cri.

Sans faire attention aux quelques têtes étonnées qui se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune Gryffondor dévisagea Lisa, puis regarda Drago sans comprendre, puis regarda à nouveau Lisa, et enfin leurs mains entrelacées. Pour la première fois, Hermione ne chercha pas à masquer sa peine et détourna la tête, les yeux fixés vers le sol, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses milliers de pensées qui se bousculaient.

- Hermione ça va ? lui murmura Donovan.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte des cachots s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Severus Rogue fit un mouvement net de sa baguette, indiquant clairement aux élèves d'entrer sans perdre de temps. Hermione remercia Donovan d'un regard, mais rien de plus, le laissant repartir sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Drago arrivait au même niveau et, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il finit par la fixer intensément non sans son petit sourire en coin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait la gentillesse de la laisser passer avant lui, avantage qu'il ne réservait jamais à personne d'ailleurs. Respiration retenue, poitrine bombée, c'est la tête haute que Hermione pénétra la première. Colère ou chagrin, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'en ce moment même, _elle détestait Drago Malefoy..._

**00000**

**Voilà merci d'avoir lu !! la suite la semaine prochaine !! Bisouus**

**Malefoy Heartless**


	23. Quelques Secondes d'Eternité

**Salut !! Un nouveau looong chapitre ! Le 24e...Je ne pensais sincèrement pas aller aussi loin le soir où je me suis mise à écrire quelques lignes sur une histoire qui me passait par la tête Mais j'ai eut la chance d'avoir des reviews exceptionnelles ( et ça continue toujours d'ailleurs ! ) venant de revieweurs exceptionnels, et ça m'a donné le courage de poursuivre cette fic, quand je vous dit que vous faîtes vivre mon histoire !**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire merci comme d'habitude, c'est vraiment important pour moi de vous dire merci parce que je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que vos reviews ne me touchent pas plus que ça ; je dis ça parce qu'il m'arrive moi-même de mettre des reviews sur une fic que j'ai aimé et de ne jamais savoir ce qu'en pensait l'auteur qui ne prenait pas le temps de répondre.**

**Bon je ne vous ennuie pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui marque la fin de la deuxième partie...**

**000000**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Le cours se déroulait comme à son habitude : ennuyant, silencieux, et terriblement morne, jusqu'à ce que Rogue, ayant sournoisement repéré la tension haineuse qui s'échappait d'une certaine Gryffondor et d'un certain Serpentard, prit un malin plaisir à annoncer que la potion à concocter se ferait par groupes de deux. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Hermione lorsqu'elle se retrouva, sur ordre indiscutable du professeur, à faire équipe avec celui qu'elle aurait tué de ses propres mains si ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas été aussi réprobateurs à cette idée.

Et c'est avec des gestes vifs, énervés et peu délicats, que la jeune femme commença à jeter les ingrédients dans le chaudron sous l'œil amusé de son coéquipier.

- On est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire, brisant le long silence que Hermione aurait tant voulu conserver.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se promettant d'ignorer chaque remarque qu'elle sentait arriver. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, Drago avait toujours cette fichue manie de détester être ignoré :

- Tu me diras je te comprends, dit-il en ajoutant des pattes de scarabées à la potion qui prenait une couleur bleutée. Lorsqu'on sort avec un abruti pareil, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Voyant qu'elle maîtrisait de moins en moins bien son silence, il ajouta la touche finale en citant le proverbe moldu : qui se ressemble s'assemble. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Hermione lâcha d'un coup sec :

- Là-dessus on est d'accord ! La potiche qui te sert de copine m'a l'air toute aussi modeste et intelligente que toi !

- Silence miss Granger, dix points en moins en pour Gryffondor, annonça Rogue tout en savourant ses propres paroles, ayant probablement attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Sa maison ne s'en indigna pas le moins du monde, connaissant parfaitement l'esprit perfide de leur professeur, mais surtout compatissant avec Hermione face à l'ancien Malefoy qui revenait, celui que tout le monde avait connu autrefois et dont la cible favorite restait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Depuis quand ma vie personnelle te porte-t-elle intérêt ? murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je me fiche royalement de ta vie et de la sienne Malefoy, répondit-elle sur les nerfs. Je constate simplement que tes choix de petites amies sont toujours aussi immatures et stupides.

- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, sachant que tu as été la mienne…C'est d'ailleurs Lisa qui m'a ouvert les yeux, elle m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point j'ai été idiot de me convaincre que notre histoire avait existée.

- Premièrement je n'ai jamais été ta petite amie, deuxièmement ta petite copine n'est peut-être pas si bête finalement, elle a au moins su t'éclairer sur ce que tu refusais de croire.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de répliquer, Hermione sentit son cœur se déchirer une fois de plus…Alors ça y est, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé : il venait de faire un trait sur ses sentiments, maintenant persuadé que rien n'avait été vrai, il y croyait enfin. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait en plus décelé dans sa voix du regret, le regret d'avoir été assez idiot pour sortir avec son ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger. Mais il n'avait rien dit là-dessus…peur de la blesser ? Non, la jeune femme ne se faisait plus d'espoir, il avait définitivement tourné la page…

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Alors remballe tes larmes Hermione, tu viens de lui sauver la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte… ».

**000000**

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva à une vitesse impressionnante et les élèves firent leur valise avec une pointe de nostalgie à l'idée de quitter leur seconde maison. Une nouvelle année s'achevait pour certains, tandis qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour d'autre, et dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les questions sur l'avenir fusaient dans tous les sens :

- Mon père est gérant d'une entreprise de chaudrons, et après quelques années d'études, j'en serai facilement à la tête !

- Moi je pensais faire carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch en tant qu'arbitre des grands matchs internationaux !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Moi je veux devenir Auror ! Pour aider Harry à botter les fesses du Mage Noir !

Tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire, Seamus se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda d'un ton enjoué :

- Et toi Hermione ? Que compte-tu faire comme étude après cette dernière année dans notre vieux château ?

Surprise, elle leva le nez de son bouquin et resta interdite quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir à son avenir, et ce dernier venait de la rattraper dans sa fuite sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rien voir. En fait, Hermione avait surtout pensé à consacrer l'année à suivre à aider Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes, projet qu'elle trouvait plus important que tout autre chose en ces temps d'avant-guerre. Si tout se passait bien, ce dont elle doutait fortement, alors peut-être reviendrait-elle travailler ici, à Poudlard ? Cet endroit avait pris une place tellement importante dans son cœur, son enfance regorgeait de souvenirs appartenant à ce château si chaleureux où elle avait risqué sa vie tant de fois aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air ahuri, puis Neville s'avança :

- Mais enfin Hermione, je pensais que…enfin je veux dire, tout le monde pensait ça évident. Tu ne comptes pas devenir Auror ? Ron, Harry et toi, votre carrière est toute tracée !

- Je ne sais pas Neville, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Bien sûr que j'irai partout où Harry ira tant que le mal régnera, mais ensuite…combattre toute ma vie les opposants du ministère, il y a plus intéressant non ?

Neville bougonna quelque chose, Dan et Seamus parurent déçus et les conversations reprirent très vite loin de Hermione. Peut-être la voyaient-ils tous comme la future Héroïne dont ils pourraient se vanter plus tard de l'avoir connue lors de leurs études, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas leur donner trop d'espoirs. Se battre n'avait jamais vraiment fait parti de ses loisirs, toutes ses connaissances lui serviront sûrement à des fins plus utiles, comme transmettre son savoir aux jeunes générations par exemple, ou encore instaurer un cours intéressant sur la vie des moldus et leurs façons de gérer tout un monde sans magie, ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas assez développé ici. Mais pour le moment, elle devait mettre ses livres de côté et commencer à s'entraîner sérieusement pour un futur proche qui n'annonçait rien de bon...

Légèrement déprimée, comme toujours depuis cet hiver, Hermione partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. Etendue sur son lit depuis une bonne demi-heure, la jeune femme eut un élan soudain de…elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui la prenait, mais elle se laissa guider par son envie de revoir le pendentif qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans son petit tissu blanc depuis cette fameuse journée au lac. Les mains tremblantes comme la première fois qu'il le lui avait donné, Hermione déplia le tissu et posa ses yeux émerveillés sur le petit cœur violet.

Il représentait tant pour elle.

Le petit mot que Drago avait glissé le jour où il se faisait emmener par le ministère, était toujours là, lui rappelant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle seule avait su métamorphoser un homme dont personne n'aurait cru un jour qu'il puisse aimer, surtout aimer une femme comme elle : « _Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que mes sentiments pour toi ont été sincères »._

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses gestes s'effectuèrent tout seul et Hermione attacha à nouveau le collier autour de son cou. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle venait de faire une erreur, mais elle en avait envie ; c'est comme si, pour avoir souffert si longtemps de refouler ses sentiments pour Drago, elle s'accordait enfin un petit répit.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme descendait retrouver son petit ami dans la salle préfectorale des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Assis sur le canapé, il était en train de lire un papier quand il l'aperçut.

- De plus en plus belle, déclara-t-il.

Hermione sourit et vint se loger dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? C'est un message aux préfets pour la fin d'année, Dumbledore organise une petite fête demain, dans la Grande Salle.

- Demain ? Mais le Poudlard express arrive demain non ?

- Oui mais l'après-midi vers quatre heures. La fête se fait à partir de quatorze heure, tiens lis. C'est juste une petite réception avec boissons et apéritifs, histoire de se dire au revoir. D'ailleurs tu vas me manquer ma petite intello…rajouta-t-il en lui mordant gentiment l'épaule.

Hermione ria mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Serdaigle parcourir son ventre sous son tee-shirt, et sa bouche la baiser dans le cou. Le message devenant vite très clair, les membres de Hermione se raidirent aussitôt et ses gestes se firent maladroits. Elle le comprenait dans un sens, voilà des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il avait eut la délicatesse de ne rien tenter pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre son désir pour elle, Hermione l'avait gentiment repoussé, prétendant ne pas se sentir prête, ce qu'il avait comprit sans grande joie. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que la vrai raison avait des cheveux blonds or et des yeux bleus, quoique gris à présent…

Donovan l'embrassa, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser pour la énième fois, elle sentit une sorte de violente décharge et le garçon fut tout à coup expulsé contre le portrait de la salle commune dans un bruit fracassant. Hermione se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla par terre pour le relever.

- Putin mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ses yeux se posèrent sur le pendentif de Hermione qui pendait au dessus de lui. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son collier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la couleur rouge étincelante qu'il avait prise, exactement la même que le jour où Drago lui avait sauvé la vie à l'infirmerie, par ce lien invisible.

Penchée au dessus de Donovan, le petit cœur ne touchait pas la poitrine de Hermione, mais la jeune femme sentait très bien la chaleur brûlante qui s'en dégageait. Il se releva et la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle en se relevant à son tour. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est un collier que…c'est un collier que ma grand-mère m'a offert, et il est protégé par un sort et…

- Hermione, ta grand-mère est une moldue !

- Oui mais la magie protectrice existe aussi chez nous, simplement les méthodes sont différentes, mentit-elle en hésitant sur chaque mot. Excuse-moi je ne savais pas.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir, dit-il froidement. Dis moi simplement que tu n'es toujours pas prête au lieu d'aller acheter les colliers anti-poutous des Weasley aux farces et attrapes.

- Non je…

- Bon je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir d'accord ?

Hermione s'approcha mais il recula :

- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'embrasser tant que tu porteras cette chose, dit-il en désignant son cou d'un coup de tête dédaigneux.

Puis il disparut derrière le portrait, laissant Hermione souffler longuement. Elle regarda le pendentif qui reprenait peu à peu sa couleur violine, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

- Alors comme ça mon petit copain ne te plaît pas ? dit-elle à l'adresse du pendentif. Tu comptes rejeter comme ça tous les futurs hommes de ma vie ?

Amusée, Hermione n'enleva même pas le collier, quelque part reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la mise…

**000000**

Le jour tant redouté arriva. On pouvait facilement reconnaître les septièmes années à leur mine maussade, à leur absence de sourires et à leurs regards envieux ou tristes à la vue des premières années qui ne demandaient qu'à rester au château pendant les grandes vacances. Mais pour nos dernières années, cela ne s'appelait même plus des vacances, mais plutôt un répit avant le début d'une toute nouvelle vie, de tous nouveaux amis, de tous nouveaux problèmes…

Drago avait beau afficher un air de totale indifférence face aux évènements, il n'en restait pas moins que ce château demeurerait toujours son refuge, loin de sa famille qu'il avait du supporter, loin du Lord qui faisait pression sur lui depuis son retour il y a trois ans ; et à ça il ne pouvait rester indifférent, ce château lui manquerait tout autant qu'aux autres, si ce n'est plus. Car au fond, ce qui les attendaient eux, dehors, c'était leur famille aimante, un nouveau travail et pourquoi pas un foyer avec des enfants à venir ? Mais lui qu'avait-il, hein ? La liberté ? Oh oui une liberté que peu de personnes pourrait connaître un jour, une liberté telle que des sorciers paieraient des centaines de gallions rien que pour une seule des journées que lui s'apprêtait à vivre.

Mais lorsque l'on est prisonnier de la solitude, est-on vraiment libre ?

Drago descendit dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, et comme Lisa le lui avait assuré, ils seraient seuls puisque tous les autres étaient présents à la réception des adieux dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne l'embrassa pas, ne lui adressa pas même un regard, et se contenta de prendre place sur le canapé. Habituée à ce comportement, Lisa ne releva pas malgré son envie de lui crier sa présence ; elle non plus n'était pas une fille que l'on ignorait.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre les autres en bas ?

- Non.

- Tu veux passer notre dernière après-midi seul à seul ? dit-elle sensuellement en passant une main sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu m'agaces, dit-il sèchement avant de se lever du canapé.

Lisa se tut. Son plan de persuasion commençait plutôt mal, peut-être sentait-il déjà qu'elle venait lui en parler ?

En effet, deux mois auparavant, la jeune femme s'était jugée suffisamment proche de lui pour lui avouer sa future appartenance aux Mangemorts. Sa première réaction fut de la repousser violemment pour lui avoir caché un secret d'une telle importance, puis il l'avait prise pour une espionne envoyée par le Lord, et puis s'était enfin résigné à la croire, à croire à son amour pour lui et s'était contenté de la menacer de mort si elle n'était pas qui elle prétendait être.

Mais le plan consistant à éloigner Granger ayant fonctionné, elle n'avait pas prévu que Drago choisirait quand même la fuite malgré la dette qu'il avait envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et même si ce dernier avait juré de sa vie qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Drago en cas de refus à le rejoindre, Lisa restait inquiète de la réaction du Mage Noir lorsqu'il viendrait à apprendre que Drago ne lui montrait aucune reconnaissance. Pourtant la colère et la haine qu'il avait ressentit à l'égard de Granger étaient censées jouer en leur faveur ! Le légendaire esprit de rancune des Malefoy aurait du le pousser à ce désir de vengeance ! Et ainsi à se lier au mal pour lui faire payer tant de souffrance ! Mais non…il avait tourné la page, comme on le fait sur une petite dispute. Qu'est-ce que cette Granger avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour que la douleur de Drago ne prenne pas sur la haine ?

Voldemort lui avait laissé jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour prendre une décision, mais le jeune homme avait déjà choisi son destin le jour même du jugement au ministère, et il n'était pas parmi eux…

Mais Lisa ne désespérait pas, il lui restait seulement deux heures avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, et il était encore tant pour elle de le convaincre de rester avec elle :

- Ta place est avec nous Drago, dit-elle subitement, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Ne recommences pas Lisa ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux déjà gris d'ordinaire, prenant une teinte acier.

- Mais que vas-tu devenir hein ? Si tu _le_ rejoignais, tu serais immédiatement placé à sa droite Drago, tu serais si puissant, le fidèle serviteur qu'il a toujours cherché et…

- Serviteur ! cria-t-il en tapant dans le mur, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Serviteur ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, qui était toujours agenouillée sur le canapé, poitrine appuyée contre le dossier pour pouvoir le regarder. Lentement, il lui prit la tête entre ses deux grandes mains, et la peur de la jeune femme augmenta à la même vitesse que ses battements de cœur.

- Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que servir les exigences de mon père…murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Toi, tu es destiné à servir, tu es faible et soumise. Mais moi, moi je suis né pour dominer et la place de serviteur n'est pas la mienne, c'est compris ?

Ses traits étaient déformés par la haine, et après un bref battement de cils pour signifier qu'elle approuvait, Drago avança la tête de la jeune femme et déposa sans délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de finalement la lâcher pour monter dans le dortoir.

Là il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le premier à lit à baldaquin qu'il vit, puis ferma les yeux, luttant pour calmer les battement de son cœur dus à la peur qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Jusque là il avait réussit sans grandes difficultés à ignorer la fin d'année qui se rapprochait dangereusement, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait contrôler cette angoisse qui somnolait en lui depuis cet été. Si au début la décision de fuir Voldemort s'était révélée une issue inespérée d'échapper à une guerre dont il se fichait royalement, à présent elle s'avérait être le moyen le plus sûr de risquer sa vie tous les jours par les dizaines de Mangemorts qui seront envoyés à ses trousses pour le tuer.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait au fond ? Fuir toute sa vie, sans jamais de répit si le Lord gagnait contre Potter…Lisa avait peut-être raison après tout ; s'il s'alliait aux adeptes, il serait immédiatement valorisé et mis à sa droite grâce à ses capacités magiques supérieures à la moyenne et donc très utiles à la guerre qui se préparait ; « Il est l'élément majeur et nécessaire dont j'ai besoin, entraîne-le sans répit Lucius, et je ne le répèterai pas : éloigne-le de sa mère une bonne fois pour toutes », avait même dit Voldemort à son père peu avant de le tuer. De plus, lorsque l'on avait une dette envers le puissant Mage Noir, ne pas le remercier s'apparentait au suicide…

Drago secoua la tête : peu importe, il avait fait le choix de prendre sa vie en main et se tiendrait à ses plans. De toute façon il risquerait sa vie également contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, alors autant partir…

Il se leva du lit et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque son pied écrasa un bout de papier qui traînait par terre. Il le ramassa et déplia machinalement la boule froissée.  
Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille d'un bout à l'autre, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et sa gorge se noua en même temps qu'une larme prenait vie.

« _Drago,_

_Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre pourquoi notre relation a évolué d'une façon dont jamais, ni toi, ni moi, n'aurions soupçonné. Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé et on ne peut revenir en arrière. Ce pacte n'était qu'un jeu au départ, mais il devenu beaucoup plus pour moi depuis quelques temps, il est devenu une bonne raison de pouvoir être avec toi...Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas si après cette dernière phrase tu auras le courage de lire la suite mais je tiens quand même à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Au début, je voulais réellement te changer, te trouver une petite copine, et j'ai réussis. Puis, à force de te fréquenter, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai découvert que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être Drago, mais ça tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais, et c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus me battre à t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu es fort, tu as réussi, sans le vouloir, à séduire la femme qui te détestait le plus au monde, je dois avouer que je me suis laissée prendre comme toutes les autres. Pourtant, je ne suis pas comme elles, moi je ne me contente pas d'une seule nuit, ou d'un seul regard de ta part pour clamer haut et fort que Drago Malefoy a fait attention à moi. Car détrompe-toi, cette partie de toi je la hais, je déteste ta méchanceté et ta prétention, ce que j'aime c'est le Drago que j'ai découvert un soir, alors que je m'étais blessée à la main. Celui qui a dansé avec moi une nuit de pleine lune, celui qui s'est excusé pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Voilà, j'aurais encore beaucoup à te dire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Je m'en vais à présent, on ne peut plus partager les mêmes appartements, tu es un Serpentard, moi une Gryffondors, on s'est toujours méprisé et on a été idiot d'essayer de modifier l'ordre des choses. Je te laisse une nouvelle colocataire avec laquelle tu coucheras sûrement, sur ce, Adieu._

_Ps : Ne fais pas attention aux tâches mouillées sur le papier, je ne pleurs pas notre adieu, je pleurs la deuxième partie de toi que tu ne laisseras jamais sortir au grand jour..._

_Hermione »._

Drago mit beaucoup de temps à réaliser ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son regard s'attardait sur les traces d'encre du aux larmes qui avaient taché le papier blanc, et après avoir relu la lettre une seconde fois, le doute ne fut plus permis…Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que Hermione était sincère dans cette lettre, la vraie lettre écrite par sa main le matin même du match de Quidditch, probablement modifiée et publiée par Lisa…Drago n'en revenait pas, elle l'aimait ! Leur histoire avait bel et bien existée ! C'était si loin ! Si dur de revenir à cette possibilité sans la peur de se faire encore de fausses illusions ! Mais cette lettre lui apportait une nouvelle vision des choses ! Il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Hermione se serait donné tant de mal à vivre tous ces moments magiques avec lui, à lui écrire une lettre, prenant le risque de le perdre à tout jamais à cause d'une honte devant tout le collège ! Les instants partagés près du lac, pourquoi continuer la comédie alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, il venait d'annoncer publiquement ses sentiments pour elle ? Non, tout cela n'avait pas pu être organisé dans le seul but de se venger, le doute lui avait trop souvent voilé la face, mais maintenant leur histoire lui apparaissait plus réelle que jamais…

Elle l'aimait… « _Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi_ ».

Drago avait une douleur intense dans la poitrine, son cœur semblait vouloir le transpercer par son désir de voler dans les nuages, tous les mauvais jours et les sentiments de haine qu'il avait pu ressentir s'enfuyaient, honteux de s'être emparé de lui pendant si longtemps…

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce cinéma alors ? Quelque chose de plus fort que leur amour avait du la forcer à un tel choix, mais peu lui importait pour l'instant. Il voulait juste la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser si fort pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il ignorait sa réaction, mais il n'avait plus le temps de se poser de questions, le Poudlard Express arriverait bientôt.

Lisa, qui attendait patiemment son retour, assise dans un fauteuil, se leva d'un bond en le voyant descendre les marches du dortoir. Tête baissée, il s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Drago j'ai réfléchis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier continuait d'avancer, elle ne savait pas s'il l'écoutait, mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Voilà, je viens avec toi ! Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés ! Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis parfaitement consciente de me mettre à dos le Maître, mais tu seras là et tu me protégeras n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime vraiment Drago...et je veux prendre le risque de te suivre où que tu ailles. Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il leva la tête vers elle, puis ouvrit les yeux. Le sourire de Lisa disparût aussitôt pour laisser place à une grimace de peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu de tels yeux, une telle couleur grise presque blanche, qui la transperçait avec une telle profondeur…Ses mâchoires se contractaient au rythme de la veine qui palpitait contre sa tempe, ses joues creusées indiquaient une très forte maîtrise de soi et Lisa fit un pas en arrière. Son regard se porta sur le bout de papier froissé qu'il tenait dans une main et qu'elle reconnût aussitôt, puis elle vit l'autre main serrer la baguette magique si fort qu'elle en tremblait. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de souffler un « Attends », qu'elle fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la salle commune contre un grand miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux. Malgré la douleur, elle tenta de se relever mais Drago s'en chargea et Lisa se retrouva dans les airs, les pieds ballants, maintenue par sa baguette levée. Elle sentit alors comme un anneau de fer invisible lui enserrer le cou avec de plus en plus de force. Prise de panique, la jeune femme se griffa la peau du cou encore et encore, tentant vainement de desserrer cette force invisible qui l'étranglait sans ménagement.

Les narines du jeune blond frémirent. Cette peste méritait son sort, pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est lorsque le visage de Hermione lui apparût qu'il comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Alors, lentement et à contre cœur, Drago baissa sa baguette et la jeune Serdaigle retomba lourdement sur le sol, et pour sa plus grande chance, en vie.

- Si tu croises à nouveau ma route Scrimgeour, prévint-il d'une voix glaciale, sois sûre que je ne t'épargnerai pas.

Sans un regard en arrière, il rangea sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme reprendre son souffle et ravaler son orgueil...

**000000**

Après avoir pleurer des dizaines de fois dans chaque bras qui se présentait à elle, Hermione rangea son mouchoir et souhaita tout le bonheur du monde aux lions qui grandirent avec elle ; ses amis, ses frères. La réception n'avait rien de joyeuse par rapport aux autres fêtes que Poudlard avait connu, l'atmosphère sentait les adieux, l'ambiance restait triste et la décoration fade.

Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie et, d'un regard insistant, lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait savoir ce que la jeune femme avait sur le cœur.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Gin', dit-elle d'un ton déprimé.

- A d'autres...

- Ils vont tous me manquer, voilà tout.

Voyant que la jeune rousse continuait de la regarder avec insistance, Hermione finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa lentement glisser dans ses bras.

- Je ne le reverrai plus jamais Ginny, avoua-t-elle avec la voix brisée par le chagrin. Plus jamais ! Jamais jamais jamais...

Ginny aurait tant voulu la rassurer, mais elle ne se voilait pas la face non plus, le Serment Inviolable l'empêcherait pour toujours de dire la vérité à Malefoy, et même s'il acceptait de vivre avec elle sans jamais connaître la raison de leur rupture, Voldemort ferait en sorte de les séparer par tous les moyens possibles, et passer son temps à fuir n'était pas une vie pour Hermione, même avec l'homme qu'elle aimait...

Se forçant à sourire, Hermione enlaça Ginny pour la remercier et partit chercher Donovan ; elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait de leur couple après le départ, elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait si elle voulait trouver la force de continuer leur relation pendant sa quête des Horcruxes aux côtés de Harry et Ron.

Mais il n'était pas à la réception. Peut-être était-il toujours vexé de l'incident de la veille ? Si c'était le cas, elle se devait d'aller lui présenter ses excuses en tant que bonne fille bien élevée qu'elle était, bien que si elle avait dû écouter son cœur plutôt que sa tête, cet homme avait mérité son petit vol plané. Eh oui, Hermione Granger n'était pas une fille que l'on forçait !

Après avoir fait la salle commune et la salle préfectorale des Serdaigles, elle fit un tour dans le parc et même les toilettes des garçons, Hermione n'eut plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Elle décida de s'attaquer aux salles de classes, bien qu'elle trouva elle-même cette idée stupide étant donné le nombre infinis d'étages ; mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et cela lui changerait les idées.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, un idiot qui courait lui rentra dedans et elle s'étala par terre. Lorsqu'elle vit que l'idiot en question n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, son cœur se serra et Hermione se demanda sérieusement si le sort ne s'acharnait pas contre elle.

- Hermione ! dit Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oh mon dieu, l'avait-il appelé par son prénom ? Venait-il lui dire au revoir malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Prise de panique, Hermione se releva en vitesse et fit demi-tour, effrayée à l'idée de se laisser aller par l'appel de son cœur alors qu'elle avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, non il ne fallait pas gâcher toutes ces souffrances endurées le dernier jour.

- Attends ne pars pas, dit-il doucement sans bouger, comme si il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait sur ses pas.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en effet de marcher, lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle reconnut ce ton de voix calme comme le Drago dont elle était amoureuse, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir qu'il n'y avait plus rien en lui de _l'autre_.

Hermione le sentit s'approcher lentement. Son cœur tambourinait sa poitrine, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. La jeune Gryffondor sentit alors sa main frôler la sienne, puis il lui glissa quelque chose au creux de la paume. Silencieusement et toujours sans se retourner, Hermione commença à déplier devant ses yeux la boule de papier froissée. Mais avant même d'avoir fini elle sut très bien ce que c'était, et ne prit pas la peine de lire.

Une petite douleur à son bras la réveilla de ce silence. Sa cicatrice était-elle en train de lui dire qu'il s'approchait lentement, mais sûrement, de ce qu'elle tentait vainement de lui cacher ?

- Hermione, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Ne me dis rien, si ce n'est pas la vérité...

N'ayant pas la force de mentir à nouveau, la jeune femme garda le silence et profita de cet instant, heureuse à l'idée qu'il ne considérait plus leur histoire comme du mensonge, qu'il ne la considérait plus comme la petite peste comédienne, mais comme la femme avec laquelle il avait vécu un réel bonheur.

Mais Hermione ne voyait aucune échappatoire, depuis le temps elle avait su se faire une raison et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il reviendrait lui demander le pourquoi du comment, rongé par cette curiosité et cette haine qui feront de lui un homme différent pour le reste de sa vie. Elle devait résister. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

Délicatement, elle se dégagea de ses bras qui avaient commencés à l'encercler, puis reprit sa route sans un regard pour lui ; le regarder lui enlèverait cette assurance déjà si dure à conserver. A sa grande surprise, elle entendit le bruit de ses pas derrière elle. Il la suivait, silencieux, patient.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle passa son temps à ouvrir les portes des salles de classes vides, mais il continua de la suivre. Puis, Drago la vit soudainement se figer d'horreur devant une salle de sortilèges dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il put voir à son tour Donovan, torse nu, en train d'embrasser une fille, elle-même en soutien-gorge.

Quand la fille les aperçut, elle poussa un cri et aigu et s'empressa de prendre son tee-shirt avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, rouge de honte. Donovan resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir mais surtout, se demandant avec crainte ce que faisait Malefoy ici...

- Hermione je...

Cette dernière le fit taire d'un geste sec. Retenant sa colère, la jeune femme avança vers lui à pas lent, dévisageant l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment proche. Tu t'es bien amusé à me faire croire que tu m'aimais ?

Hermione réalisa soudain ses paroles. Elle imagina Drago lui dire exactement la même phrase, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant avait du être la sienne en beaucoup plus fort, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle se plaignait beaucoup se son sort, mais Drago n'avait-il pas encore plus souffert ?

- Hermione écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit alors Donovan.

En tant normal, le jeune Serdaigle aurait savouré sa réussite, une fille de plus dans son tableau de chasse ! Mais voilà, Malefoy était ici avec eux, et Donovan sentait peu à peu la peur lui grignoter les entrailles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, cette fille m'a sauté dessus et...

Le bruit de la gifle qui résonna dans la pièce imposa un silence dur et pesant. Hermione n'aurait pu supporter un mot de plus. Elle se sentait si bête d'avoir pu croire un seul instant que cet homme avait été sincère ; mais au fond, avait-elle était sincère elle aussi ? N'était-ce pas une forme d'infidélité que de sans arrêt penser à un autre homme lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, le touchait, lui souriait ?

Aussi, Hermione ne le blâma pas plus et sortit de la classe, le cœur lourd.

Drago, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, s'avança à son tour vers le garçon qui s'empressa de reculer.

- Ah Donovan, Donovan...souffla Drago en hochant la tête. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

- A...attends Malefoy, je te jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire souffrir !

- Je t'avais dit, que tu le regretterais si tu lui faisais verser une seule larme...

- Mais elle ne pleure pas là, hein ? tenta-t-il, tremblant de peur.

Drago sortit sa baguette et s'amusa à la faire pivoter entre ses doigts, savourant ce moment tant attendu.

- J'ai déjà épargné une personne aujourd'hui, poursuivit Drago. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la bonté de recommencer...

Donovan eut à peine sortit sa baguette que, le regard ailleurs et d'un petit mouvement presque invisible, Drago avait envoyé l'objet valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bon tu as le choix, déclara Drago le sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi quelle partie de ton visage, si apprécié par la gente féminine, dois-je enlever...

- Qu...quoi ? lâcha-t-il, horrifié.

- Oui, j'ai envie de m'amuser, estime-toi heureux j'avais d'autres idées en tête et crois-moi, beaucoup moins drôles. C'est ça ou je te tue, rajouta-t-il plus placidement.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! paniqua le beau Serdaigle.

- Allez j'ai pas toute la vie, s'impatienta Drago. La bouche, le nez, les oreilles ou les yeux ? Personnellement ton nez est vraiment hideux, mais bon après c'est toi qui vois !

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! cria Donovan, cherchant désespérément une issue.

- Hum...pas très gentil. Alors je vais en enlever deux, le nez et les yeux...

Drago leva sa baguette.

- Non ! Arrête ! s'écria Donovan. Ok, ok ! Heu...je sais pas, les... les oreilles ok ? Les oreilles...par pitié...

- Va pour les oreilles...

Drago leva à nouveau sa baguette magique, hésita un instant, puis lança un éclair noir qui arracha un cri déchirant au pauvre corps allongé. Les gémissements du garçon cessèrent peu à peu puis, après avoir reprit sa respiration, il approcha ses mains tremblantes de son visage. Son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit ses deux oreilles, toujours là. Il se releva, inquiet du sourire qu'affichait le Serpentard.

- Tu...tu m'as épargné ? bégaya-t-il.

- Tes oreilles oui, mais j'en connais deux autres qui vont te manquer cruellement...

Drago lui envoya un clin d'œil, puis sortit à son tour de la salle, satisfait d'avoir allégé le pantalon du jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un cri de haine s'élever dans les couloirs...

**000000**

Il trouva Hermione dehors, assise sur les marches à l'entrée du château. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Disons qu'il ne fera plus jamais souffrir une femme...

Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, redoutant la vérité. Comme elle s'y attendait, Drago la relança au sujet de la lettre :

- Tu écris dans cette lettre que tu es malheureuse parce que le Drago que tu connais ne se montrera jamais au grand jour. Pour toi je me suis non seulement montré au grand jour, mais j'ai en plus fait de ce Drago ma personnalité à part entière. A ton tour. Laisse-moi retrouver la Hermione avec qui j'ai dansé un soir de pleine lune...

La jeune femme regardait toujours droit devant elle, les mâchoires serrées pour empêcher à tout prix les larmes de couler. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi prête à craquer, elle sentait au fond d'elle que si elle ouvrait la bouche les seuls mots qui en sortiront ne seront autres que : « Tu me manques ». Alors elle gardait le silence, pour le plus grand désespoir du Serpentard.

- Mais enfin tu as peur de quoi ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement. On était heureux tous les deux non ? Hermione parle-moi bon sang ! Quoi que tu ais fait je comprendrai !

Alors qu'elle allait enfin répondre, le géant à vapeur se fit entendre au loin. Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver.

Une centaine d'élèves sortit en trombe dans le hall et Hermione se fit bousculer dans tous les sens, perdant Drago de vue. Elle l'entendit l'appeler, et alors que le moment idéal se présentait pour s'enfuir, la jeune femme le chercha à son tour.

Hermione sentit une main lui saisir le poignet et l'entraîner loin de la longue foule qui dévalait les escaliers, rejoignant le train qui sonnait un départ proche. Pour la première fois elle croisa alors son regard, un regard bleu azur...

- Hermione, dit-il à bout de souffle. Hermione regarde-moi !

La jeune femme restait toujours muette et tentait désespérément de tourner la tête, mais il la lui prise entre les mains et la força à l'écouter malgré le nombre d'élèves qui diminuait considérablement, chacun ayant rejoint le quai de gare.

- Hermione je m'en vais, déclara-t-il à toute vitesse. Je pars très loin d'ici. Tu n'as qu'à me dire un mot et je reste...

Hermione serrait les mâchoires si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux joues, empêchant par tous les moyens le mot « reste » de lui franchir les lèvres. Son bras lui faisait bien trop mal mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cette douleur pour savoir ce qu'elle risquait en acceptant.

- Dis-le moi Hermione, insistait Drago, pressé par le peu de temps que lui accordait le Poudlard Express. Je sais que tu ne viendras pas avec moi pour aider Potter, mais si tu me le demandes, je resterais avec toi et je vous aiderais, je resterais avec toi Hermione...

- Drago je...dit-elle enfin, mais le bruit résonnant du train l'interrompit, indiquant que tous les élèves avaient trouvé leur compartiment.

- Ecoute-moi, dit-il à toute vitesse. Je me fiche complètement de la raison pour laquelle on a été séparés, ce qui compte à présent c'est que l'on soit ensemble !

Hermione se dégagea de lui et annonça d'une voix désolée :

- Le...le train Drago. Je dois y aller...Pars, je t'en prie laisse-moi et pars...

- Attends ! cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. D'accord ! D'accord mais avant je veux que tu saches que je serai à la tour d'astronomie, là haut à t'attendre en espérant que tu me rejoignes. Si tu ne viens pas, Hermione écoute-moi ! Si tu ne viens pas, je promets de ne plus jamais insister, je jure que j'oublierai tout de ce qui s'est passé entre nous et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi...

Il lui lâcha alors le bras, la laissant ainsi faire son propre choix, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime », et de rentrer à l'intérieur du château.

La fumée que cracha bruyamment le train la réveilla et Hermione courut vers le quai, rejoignant les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas aperçu de sa disparition, à l'exception évidente de Harry et Ron. Mais elle resta sur le quai, quelque chose l'empêchait de monter et ses deux amis la regardaient étrangement depuis la fenêtre du wagon.

- Hermione mais enfin où étais-tu ! s'écria Ron. Tu as faillit louper le départ ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter dans le train dépêche-toi ! Harry dit quelque chose !

Mais ce dernier se contentait de froncer les sourcils, échangeant avec Hermione un regard intense où les paroles n'avaient pas leur place pour qu'ils se comprennent.

- On a besoin de toi Hermione, dit-il alors d'une voix grave. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sans doute Harry pensait-il que Hermione hésitait entre ses amis et son amour, ignorant que Drago avait proposé son aide.

- Hermione ! supplia Ron, toujours angoissé par le départ du train depuis sa rentrée en deuxième année...

Celle-ci secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les possibilités d'échappatoire qui tentaient de s'incruster en elle, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Arrivée dans le compartiment, Ron et Harry l'enlacèrent, mais Hermione ne voulut pas de cette fausse compassion et s'assit sur la banquette, le front collé à la fenêtre.

Perché en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec son balai, Drago attendait le cœur battant. Du bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Le jeune blond bondit sur son balai et se posta face à l'entrée qui donnait sur le balcon où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une belle jeune femme à la chevelure brune et bouclée, un homme à la peau noire débarqua :

- Blaise ? interrogea Drago d'un air dépité. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Eh bien pour être franc, le passé de mon père en tant que Mangemort me ferme énormément de porte pour l'avenir. M'acharner à réussir mes études en temps de guerre ne me servira à rien, je me suis dit que je serai beaucoup plus utile aux côtés d'un ami qui aurait bien besoin de moi...

- Non Blaise, trancha Drago. J'apprécie vraiment, mais je refuse de te condamner à une vie de fuite, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, tué par une bande de Mangemorts qui me pourchasseront.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais tu sais j'ai bien progressé en matière de magie noire, je sais me défendre je t'assure. Et puis sincèrement Drac', on est tous condamné à jouer un rôle dans cette fichue guerre, que je reste ici ou pas, j'ai des chances de me faire tuer. Tu ne supporteras pas la solitude, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

- Je ne serai pas seul, Hermione vient avec moi...

- Quoi Granger ? Oh non Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait...

- Je reste confiant, elle va bientôt arriver, attends encore un peu.

Mais le temps passait et les espérances du jeune homme s'en allaient en même temps que le chagrin et la colère arrivaient.

- Arrête avec cette histoire Drago ! continuait Blaise. Tout ça est allé beaucoup trop loin, accepte que cette fille t'ait menée en bateau et ravale ta fierté pour une fois ! Tiens regarde, le train part...

En effet, on pouvait apercevoir de tout en haut le Poudlard Express qui démarrait dans un nuage de vapeur.

- Elle ne viendra pas Drac', et tu le sais...

Ce dernier ne restait pas en place, il était si certain qu'elle le rejoindrait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le l'abandonner comme ça ! Non il ne voulait pas retomber dans l'hypothèse qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il n'en avait pas la force...

Plus le train commençait à prendre de la vitesse et moins Hermione avait de facilité à respirer, le paysage qui défila lui fit tourner la tête. Son cerveau était en ébullition, tournant et retournant en boucle ses faits et gestes, ses décisions, ses propres paroles, le serment inviolable, tous les évènements de cette année...Et une seule question lui occupait l'esprit : pouvait-elle vivre sans Drago Malefoy ?

- Non...souffla Hermione.

- Non quoi ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

Hermione se leva d'un bon, faisant sursauter ses amis. Après tout elle n'était pas obligée de lui dire la vérité ? Elle pouvait rester avec lui et combattre à ses côtés ? Certes ils y auraient beaucoup plus de risques qu'il découvre la vérité en restant avec lui, mettant ainsi sa propre vie en péril, mais au moins il saurait qu'elle l'aime et ça c'était le plus important.

Hermione embrassa soudainement ses deux amis qui restèrent sans voix, et ouvrit brusquement les portes du compartiment. Elle entendit Harry crier son nom mais elle continua de courir dans le couloir. Arrivée au compartiment qui servait à ranger les bagages, Hermione s'empara de son balai et, ignorant les avertissements de Mc Gonagall qui l'avait vu sortir, elle sauta du train en marche et s'envola dans les airs, partie rejoindre son âme sœur...

Blaise perdait patience et força Drago à enfourcher son balai.

C'était la première fois que la vitesse ne déstabilisa pas la jeune femme, trop concentrée vers son but.

Drago dégagea vivement son bras de la main noire qui l'attirait vers les hauteurs. Il devait attendre encore, elle viendrait...

Le château lui apparût enfin, tout petit au loin. Elle y serait bientôt...

Drago se débattit et finit par pousser son ami à terre.

- Hermione ! hurla-t-il, brisant le silence avec un écho effrayant. Hermione !

La douleur s'entendait dans cette voix brisée par le désespoir...

Quelqu'un avait crié son nom, et ça venait de là haut. Hermione tenta de prendre de la hauteur, mais si la vitesse ne la dérangeait plus, le vertige, lui, restait bien là. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Hermione sentit son cœur lâcher durant les derniers mètres qu'elle avait pris et décida de redescendre devant l'entrée du château.

- Le train est partit et elle n'est pas là, dit fermement Blaise devant son ami qui s'était effondré à genoux.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi faible, anéantis.

- Je suis un parfait idiot...souffla Drago dans un murmure, tête baissée.

- C'est cette fille qui t'a rendu fou ! défendit Blaise. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même et redeviens le Malefoy que l'on respectait tous ! Celui que personne n'impressionnait, celui qui faisait honneur à notre maison ! Et encore celui qu'aucune femme n'atteignait le cœur...

Hermione grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, refusant d'écouter ses jambes qui lui criaient sa douleur, et encore moins son bras qui menaçait de se fendre en deux d'un instant à l'autre.

- Elle détestait cette partie de moi, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

- Qui Drago ! Qui hein ? Tu parles de cette fille comme si elle avait existé ! Tu t'accroches à une image que cette peste de Granger t'a donnée ! Si elle existait vraiment Drago, alors explique-moi pourquoi elle n'est pas ici en ce moment même ?

Plus que trois étages. Courage Hermione, ne fais pas demi-tour, il doit être là à t'attendre, dépêche-toi bon sang, dépêche toi !

Drago se releva lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise :

- Merci, lui dit-il sincèrement. T'es un vrai pote pour moi Zab'. Aller en route, on a assez perdu de temps avec mes conneries.

- Content de te revoir Malefoy, dit Blaise avec un sourire avant d'enfourcher son balai à son tour.

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, et se précipita sur la porte qui donnait dehors avant de s'écrier :

- Drago je t'...

Mais le balcon était vide, désert. Le vent vint lui caresser les cheveux, faisant valser sous ses yeux quelques feuilles à l'endroit même où il devait se tenir quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle courut jusqu'au rebord de pierre et cria aussi fort qu'elle put le nom du Serpentard. Des larmes coulèrent en abondance, et la jeune femme se laissa lentement glisser le long du muret, répétant doucement « Drago » une infinité de fois.

- Tu as entendu ? dit alors le jeune homme blond qui stoppa aussitôt son balai en plein milieu des nuages.

- Entendu quoi ? dit Blaise un peu plus loin.

- J'ai cru...j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom...

Blaise redescendit pour voler à sa hauteur :

- Tu as du rêver.

- Sans doute, mais je préfère être sûr, déclara-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de redescendre vers le château.

- Oh non Drac' ! Par pitié !

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, suis-moi !

Le cœur battant la chamade, Drago arriva devant la tour d'astronomie, plein d'espoir. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne...

- Elle est encore très présente dans ton esprit, dit alors Blaise qui venait d'arriver par derrière. Je le comprends et tu ne l'oublieras pas avant un certain temps. Mais maintenant il va falloir faire la part des choses entre ce qui est réel et les effets de ton imagination, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, souffla Drago dont les yeux restaient fixés sur le balcon. J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire, on se casse.

Il réussit enfin à détacher son regard et fendit l'air à toute allure aux côtés de son ami, fuyant à jamais un lieu de souffrance et de faux souvenirs...

Toute seule dans cet immense château, Hermione n'avait plus la force de pleurer à nouveau. Sa tristesse atteignait un seuil inconsolable, Drago devait déjà être loin maintenant...Peu de personne aurait encore eut la force de vivre. Mais Harry et Ron comptaient sur elle, et elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour mettre fin à ses jours et faire souffrir ainsi ses proches et sa famille, non il y avait déjà eut trop de larmes versées.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et sans doute par habitude, ses pas l'avaient menés devant sa propre salle commune, et Hermione pénétra à l'intérieur. Des centaines de souvenirs s'emparèrent de son cœur, une mélancolie insupportable régnait dans cette pièce. Pourtant Hermione resta là, plantée au milieu de cette salle autrefois si chaleureuse où le pacte était né. Ce coin là, où Drago avait déposé ses cadeaux de Noël, cette fenêtre, par laquelle elle avait jeté le Bulborbus, folle de rage après qu'il ait retiré le cœur qu'elle pensait destiné à Lisa, ce fauteuil, où elle s'était mordu les doigts en pensant que Drago passait à l'acte avec la Serdaigle.

Elle monta même dans la chambre verte et argentée, puis vint s'allonger dans le lit aux draps de soie, imaginant que deux bras puissants l'entourait de toute sa taille.

Demain elle rejoindrait Harry et Ron au Terrier. Demain elle irait de l'avant et oublierait un passé trop douloureux...

Demain seront séparés deux adolescents, deux cœurs, deux vies, deux âmes sœur, une histoire...

Séparés à jamais ?

« _Disons que sur Terre, chaque personne quelle qu'elle soit, détient une âme sœur. Lorsque vous naissez, votre âme sœur existe déjà quelque part dans le monde, elle est vous, vous êtes elle, vous ne faîte qu'un, unis par un amour indestructible et éternel... ». Mme Pomona Chourave._

**000000**

**Oui là alors je sais on m'en veut, on se dit « mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que cette d'auteur attend pour les réunir ! » Eh bien je ne sais même pas moi-même, je m'amuse à faire galérer ce couple que j'ai vu tant de fois finir ensemble d'une façon trop rapide et trop fleur bleue, c'est une sorte de vengeance personnelle lol**

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai réglé les comptes de deux crapauds que vous ne supportiez pas, pour certains**

**Pour la dernière phrase en italique, au cas ou certain ne se souviennent pas, ce sont les paroles de Chourave à l'infirmerie chapitre 21 )**

**La rentrée reprend et j'avoue ne pas savoir combien de temps prendra le nouveau chapitre, désolée !!**

**Gros Bisous à Tous et merci d'avoir lu !!**

**Malefoy Heartless**


	24. La Mission

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui annonce pas mal d'aventures et de la romance à venir ! Il est assez différent de tous les autres, j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de vous montrer le nouveau contexte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse bien évidemment du temps de publication, mais il m'est vraiment difficile d'accéder à l'ordi depuis la rentrée, je suis non seulement surchargée de devoirs mais en plus on est cinq à avoir besoin de l'_unique_ ordi de la maison...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**000**

**Chapitre 24 : La mission.**

« **La nouvelle année annulée de force !**

_C'est une première pour la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Alors qu'hier était la fameuse rentrée tant attendue par de nouveaux sorciers et sorcières, ces derniers devront se faire une raison sur le chemin du retour ! En effet, une horde de Mangemorts traversa la gare King Cross et attaqua le Poudlard Express quelques minutes avant le départ. L'évacuation fut difficile mais Albus Dumbledore intervint à temps et réussit, avec l'aide d'autres professeurs, à repousser l'attaque, mais trois élèves n'ont malheureusement pu échapper aux sortilèges de mort qui fusaient à l'intérieur du train. Ceci est la première attaque : la guerre vient d'être déclarée... »._

« **Protégeons les moldus !**

_La guerre commencée depuis trois mois déjà, les attaques en lieux publics se font de plus en plus fréquentes, et il est inutile de préciser que les moldus en sont trop souvent témoins. Malgré les précautions du ministère, le risque qu'ils découvrent notre existence ne cesse d'augmenter. Il semblerait, selon le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour, que c'est justement le but de Vous-Savez-Qui : « Il veut dominer le monde entier, pas seulement une partie. Un jour ou l'autre, s'ils ne sont pas tués, les moldus seront sous son contrôle »._

_Rappel du ministère : le jeune Drago Malefoy est toujours recherché, sa disparition soudaine soulève bien des questions. Il semblerait ne même pas participer à cette guerre qu'on aurait pourtant supposée importante à ses yeux selon sa famille, dont le père (également recherché depuis l'été dernier) est un Mangemort. Mais il reste dangereux et sa capture primordiale... »._

**« Le célèbre Harry Potter toujours aussi discret sur ses projets !**

_On ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le ministère proposa son aide au jeune Potter, concernant une certaine tâche apparemment confiée par Dumbledore selon nos sources. Mais il refuse encore et toujours de se livrer et poursuit sa quête accompagné de Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley, ce qui est loin de plaire aux nombreux aurors qui souhaitent lui apporter leur aide, ainsi qu'à bon nombre de sorciers finissant par penser que le Survivant ne se préoccupe pas de leur sort. Mais ce dernier, ayant brièvement accepté de répondre à quelques questions en sortant du ministère (d'un air plutôt énervé), reste sur ses positions : « Franchement, vous trouvez logique que je révèle publiquement ce que je compte faire au monde entier ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! Comme ça Voldemort sera au courant ! Alors non, une fois de plus, je ne révèlerai pas mes projets, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne consistent pas à s'enfuir! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, ça c'est un message pour toi Tom... »._

_Derrière cette ironie si assurée se cache pourtant un garçon qui porte notre avenir sur ses épaules... (Suite page 10) »._

**« Ce que l'on redoutait tant arriva, ils changent de camp !**

_Sept mois que le Mage Noir sème la terreur, sept mois que Albus Dumbledore prévenait le ministère de mettre les prisonniers d'Azkaban en sûreté, loin des Détraqueurs. Un conseil que le ministère aurait malheureusement du prendre en compte...Hier dans la nuit, les Gardiens de la célèbre prison ont finit par céder et accepter de rejoindre le Lord, délivrant ainsi le reste des prisonniers qui n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir lors de la précédente attaque (voir rappel page 15), parmi eux la plus redoutable, Bellatrix Lestranges. Le nombre de mort augmente chaque jour, le chaos règne, les aurors se font tuer un par un, nous reste-t-il une chance ? Harry Potter demeure notre dernier espoir, battons-nous »._

« **Nouvelle Disparition, le célèbre Ronald Weasley a été enlevé...**

_C'est une horrible scène à laquelle ont assistée deux enfants moldus qui jouaient dans le parc situé près du 4 priver drive, lieu d'enfance de Harry Potter. Alors qu'il débutait sa carrière d'auror contrairement à ses deux amis qui persistent à refuser l'offre d'emploi du ministère, le jeune Ronald était chargé de mettre les Dursley, récemment attaqués à leur lieu de travail respectif, en sécurité. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts apparemment préparés allaient l'attaquer en plein jour. Les deux enfants témoins racontent avoir vu « des hommes en noirs disparaîtrent » en emmenant la victime avec eux. Aucun corps n'étant étant été retrouvé, nous ne pouvons conclure qu'un enlèvement. Cela retourne évidemment un tas de question pour le ministère, ainsi que pour ses deux amis qui sont prit d'une nouvelle tâche : le retrouver par tous les moyens... »._

**« Lucius Malefoy en fuite ?**

_Depuis plus d'un an que cette guerre dure, les membres du ministère s'attendaient à voir réapparaître le célèbre Mangemort et ancien ministre, Lucius Malefoy, disparu depuis deux étés déjà. Mais il semble que la bataille se fasse sans lui, et le ministère des affaires disparues avait décrété une forte possibilité de fuite...Par ailleurs, son fils, Drago Malefoy, est toujours recherché mais il semble ne même pas prendre part à cette guerre. Décidément, le père et le fils les plus redoutés du ministère ont l'air d'avoir prit des vacances. Mais le retour n'en sera-t-il pas que plus brutal ? suite page13 »._

**« Un trio déchiré un soir de Septembre...**

_Harry Potter et Hermione Granger peuvent cesser leur effort de recherches, torturer des Mangemorts ne leur apportera plus rien que cette vérité : Ronald Weasley, âgé de seulement dix-huit ans, a été retrouvé mort, gisant dans une vieille maison abandonné en pleine forêt, nul par ailleurs qu'en France..._ _tandis que Harry tombe dans une dépression qui effraie même ses proches, et qui met en péril notre avenir, la jeune Granger elle, semble prise d'un désir noir de vengeance et affirme haut et fort que « l'assassin le paiera de sa vie ». Le moral des sorciers et sorcières est au plus mal, le ministère ne tente même plus de les rassurer, tout espoir semble perdu depuis que le Survivant ne sort plus de son refuge. C'est un véritable temps noir qui a envahit notre monde, et il se peut qu'il ne voit plus jamais la lumière... »._

**L'apparition du jeune Malefoy !**

_Hier, tard dans la soirée du 15 décembre, Drago Malefoy, recherché depuis un an déjà, est venu de lui-même se poster devant le ministère, exigeant de parler au ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier nous révèle leur entretient après que le jeune Malefoy ait été placé sous haut contrôle : « Il affirme être de notre côté et n'avoir pas participé une seule fois à la guerre à laquelle il ne se sentait pas concernée. Il avoue également avoir un passé sombre mais désire se racheter en devenant auror, clamant haut et fort qu'il n'a jamais rejoint le Mage Noir malgré les rumeurs à ce sujet. Il se trouve que ce jeune homme ne porte, en effet, aucune marque sur le bras... ». Ces aveux surprenants restent néanmoins assez flous et le ministère tente d'éclaircir l'histoire afin d'accepter ou non l'aide d'un garçon « qui fait toute la différence sur la balance », selon le ministre Scrimgeour. Devons-nous prendre le risque de faire confiance au fils du célèbre Mangemort Lucius Malefoy ? Nous reste-t-il seulement le choix ? »._

« **Lucius Malefoy officiellement déclaré mort**

_Alors que Drago Malefoy est enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban depuis trois jours, attendant le verdict du ministère, ce dernier vient de prendre une décision ce matin même : « Nous sommes conscient que ce jeune homme a un lourd passé et que le laisser en liberté serait un risque énorme. Néanmoins il révèle de grandes capacités magiques que nous ne soupçonnions pas autant, et son choix de se racheter, qui semble évidemment suspect, nous donne un espoir de remonter la pente. Drago Malefoy est donc, à partir de ce jour, officiellement déclaré auror par les membres du ministère de la magie ». Pouvons-nous faire confiance aux décisions du ministère qui semblent prisent pour cause de désespoir ? Rien n'est moins sûr... A la sortie de prison (actuellement gardée par des Géants de Russie qui ont accepté de se joindre à nous), Drago Malefoy répond à la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres : « Inutile de chercher mon père, il est mort. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a tué, je n'en connais pas la raison ». Encore une affirmation que nous ne pouvons prouver, mais dont le ton indifférent de sa voix nous laisse penser qu'il n'aurait de raison de mentir »._

Hermione reposa brutalement le journal sur la table en bois avant de s'écrier:

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle souffla longuement, puis envoya balader le journal dans le panier près de la cheminée, avec tous les autres, conservés depuis un an. Comment le ministère avait-il pu le laisser en liberté ? Cela ne leur paraissait donc pas louche qu'après tout ce temps sans nouvelle, Malefoy revenait se repentir, comme si de rien n'était ? Il était évident que Voldemort l'avait depuis longtemps rallié à sa cause, cette apparition sentait le faux à plein nez, et le ministère venait de commettre une grave erreur.

- Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers Richard qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, menant un combat serré avec sa cravate.

- Heu, oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, tu vas être en retard.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui avant de lui ôter ses mains de la cravate, puis entreprit de faire le nœud en silence. Richard la contemplait, ses lèvres minces étirées en un sourire discret, qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Hermione :

- Quoi ? dit-elle en s'immobilisant.

- Rien, c'est juste que tu es très belle.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis l'embrassa brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec un type comme moi ? rajouta-t-il.

- Oh ne recommence pas ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de se détacher de lui.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un rectangle d'aluminium qu'elle lui tendit :

- Ton déjeuner, dépêche-toi tu es déjà en retard.

- Bonjour mon bonhomme ! dit alors Richard à l'adresse du petit garçon brun qui venait d'arriver en pyjama pantoufles.

Il le leva haut dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de le reposer à terre et de prendre sa serviette noire.

- Bonne journée ! Je t'aime, dit-il à l'adresse de Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors Jaffrey tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un bol du placard une fois que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée.

- Oui, même que mon ventre il me parle, répondit-il de sa voix enfantine.

- Tu veux dire qu'il gargouille ? rigola Hermione.

- Non il me parle ! insista-t-il en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

- Bon d'accord. Tiens tes céréales, et avec ta cuillère !

- Moi je veux du lait !

- Ne dis pas « moi je », tu le sais pourtant.

Jaffrey avait toujours été un peu bizarre dans ses propos, et Hermione ne s'en étonnait plus. La dernière fois il avait même prétendu avoir déplacé tout seul l'armoire de sa chambre ; armoire qui ne pesait pas moins d'une soixantaine de kilos. Mais pourquoi s'en inquiéter, après tout il n'avait que cinq ans...

- C'est moi qui vous emmène à l'école aujourd'hui, annonça Hermione en commençant la vaisselle à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ? dit brutalement une voix beaucoup moins douce que celle de Jaffrey.

Hermione se retourna et afficha un sourire crispé, mal à l'aise, comme toujours en sa présence.

- Heu oui, ton père avait une réunion urgente ce matin.

- C'est pas vrai qu'on se tape le voyage avec toi ! Déjà que le retour est un calvaire...

- C'est ça ou tu loupes tes cours Charlie, répondit Hermione en essayant d'avaler la boule qui lui barrait la gorge.

- Je préfèrerais encore, répliqua l'adolescente en prenant la boite de corn flakes. Encore des céréales ! Tu pourrais pas acheter autre chose pour une fois ?

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle s'empara de la bouteille de lait et but sans prendre la peine de prendre un verre, chose que Hermione détestait, et elle le savait :

- Charlie ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de chose, c'est d'une impolitesse !

Cette dernière cessa de boire et posa brusquement la bouteille sur la table, renversant du lait un peu partout.

- Je rêve ou tu te prends pour ma mère ? lança-t-elle froidement en s'essayant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Cette réplique stoppa net Hermione qui resta figée un moment :

- Tu sais bien que non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

- Charlie t'es pas gentille ! s'exclama alors le petit garçon qui mit un terme à la dispute.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole, dit alors la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui d'un air de reproche.

- Laisse ton frère en dehors de ça, trancha Hermione d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme. Que toi et moi ayons des différents c'est une chose, mais ne mêle pas Jaffrey à cette histoire.

- Pourquoi, tu espères qu'un jour il t'aime comme sa propre mère ?

Cette nouvelle phrase cinglante avait résonné dans la cuisine, et Charlie en sortit quelques secondes plus tard en laissant le lait renversé s'écouler sur la table. Hermione, épuisée par cette tension qui régnait depuis des mois, se laissa tomber sur la chaise et souffla longuement.

- Va t'habiller, dit-elle à l'adresse de Jaffrey en consultant sa montre. Je t'ai préparé tes habits à la salle de bain.

- Le tee-shirt rouge ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Non le vert.

- Oh mais Hermione moi je voulais le rouge !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas mettre les habits trois jours d'affilé ! Si je te laissais faire toi, tu ne prendrais même pas de douche.

Grognon, le garçon lui tendit son bol et vide et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de sa belle-mère :

- Tu sais, moi je suis sûre que Charlie elle t'aime quand même, parce quand elle me gronde, moi je sais qu'elle m'aime quand même.

Hermione sourit et le regarda s'éloigner. Comment un enfant d'une telle gentillesse pouvait avoir un monstre comme sœur ? La mort de leur mère, un an plus tôt, avait été douloureuse, Hermione en était consciente. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé supporter ce lourd fardeau en rencontrant Richard, une fille de quinze ans qui ne serait plus jamais la même.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'un coup mouvement sec, nettoya le lait renversé et rangea la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une nouvelle dispute éclatait dans la voiture :

- Charlie je ne démarrerai pas tant que ta ceinture ne sera pas bouclée, c'est clair ?

- Comme si tu t'inquiétais qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, rétorqua celle-ci d'une voix glaciale.

- Eh bien oui figure-toi !

- Tu aurais plutôt peur que papa t'abandonnes !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, s'indigna Hermione.

- L'école est à dix minutes d'ici seulement, je ne vais pas mettre ma ceinture pour si peu de temps !

- Si c'est si près Charlie, tu n'as qu'à y aller à pieds ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Parfait !

- Non ! s'écria le petit frère, assis à l'arrière.

Mais trop tard. La jeune fille avait claqué la porte et marchait déjà le long du trottoir.

- Hermione, pleurnicha Jaffrey.

- Je sais ! le coupa-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Oh excuse-moi, je suis un peu angoissée ce matin, je commence un nouveau travail et ta sœur ne m'arrange pas les choses.

Hermione démarra la voiture et, une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Charlie, abaissa la vitre côté passager :

- Allez monte, ton père ne veut pas que tu ailles à l'école à pied.

- Tu vois, c'est pour mon père que tu t'inquiètes, dit-elle en continuant d'avancer.

- Tu es ridicule. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour m'excuser cette fois, j'en ai assez de tes sauts d'humeur, alors monte dans cette voiture.

- Monte Charlie ! renchérit le garçon.

Mais cette dernière secoua définitivement la tête et pressa le pas.

- Bon, on va arriver en retard à l'école avec toute cette histoire, annonça fermement Hermione en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

« Tant pis pour elle, songea sombrement Hermione, Richard comprendra ma réaction ». Du moins, elle l'espérait. En effet, ce dernier était on ne peut plus protecteurs avec ses enfants, et refusait de voir que Charlie avait un réel problème de mal-être qu'un psy pourrait aisément aider.

Elle déposa Jaffrey à la maternelle et partit en direction d'un autre monde, le cœur battant.

**00000**

Arrivée au ministère de la magie, Hermione se glissa parmi la foule agitée jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heureusement il était vide lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, mais arrivée au cinquième étage les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement. Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione, dit la voix fatiguée d'Arthur Weasley. Je suis content de te voir, ça fait un bout de temps !

- Oui depuis...

Hermione s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Depuis l'enterrement en effet.

- ...depuis un bon moment c'est vrai, acheva-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh bien, bien...

Ce mensonge sur son état fut encore plus douloureux pour Hermione que s'il s'était mis à pleurer devant elle. La jeune femme pria pour que les dix étages restants passent à tout allure. Hermione se faisait violence pour ne pas penser à la perte de Ron, remontant à trois mois seulement ; elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose, comme à chaque fois, s'empêcher de craquer et de fondre en larmes. Les souvenirs douloureux étaient refoulés en masse quelque part en elle, et la Hermione luttait contre ces images pour ne pas être submergée par le chagrin qui attendait sagement l'heure où il exploserait...

Heureusement, quatre étages plus tard, un petit son de clochette retentit et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

- Bon eh bien, à plus tard Hermione. D'autant plus que nous nous croiserons souvent à l'avenir non ?

- Oui, c'est mon premier jour.

- Bonne chance alors, bonne journée !

Hermione crispa ses traits en un petit sourire, et une fois l'ascenseur repartit, souffla longuement pour décompresser. Depuis la mort de Ron, Arthur était devenu froid avec elle, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. A croire que son fils était le seul lien qui les unissait ! Le bruit de la clochette qui retentit à nouveau la tira de ses pensées. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur une toute autre ambiance qu'au rez-de-chaussée...

Un long couloir désert s'étendait à perte de vue, Hermione ne fut même pas sur qu'il ait vraiment une fin, et un silence de mort régnait à cet étage. Elle passa devant plusieurs portes entrouvertes qui donnaient à chaque fois sur la même scène : des hommes ou des femmes qui tentaient de réconforter un couple en pleur, leur assurant de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver leur enfant, leur sœur, leur ami ou leur mère disparus dans la bataille...

Hermione se força à avancer les yeux fermés, refusant de se laisser emportée par une tristesse qui n'était pas la sienne ; elle se remémora les paroles de Remus Lupin quelques jours plus tôt : « un bon auror doit savoir faire abstraction de la peine des gens, ou alors il se retrouve rapidement submergé par un flot d'angoisse vis-à-vis des familles, et ne peut travailler correctement. Tu veux devenir auror Hermione ? Alors occupe-toi déjà de régler les problèmes qu'encourt notre monde, et laisse ceux dont on ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Les aurors passent leur temps à rechercher des personnes disparues, mais en ces temps sombres crois-moi, c'est perdu d'avance. A mon avis les missions qu'on leur confie devraient être plus utiles, pour le bien de l'humanité, et toi Hermione, toi tu seras de ceux-là, de ceux qui entretiennent l'espoir ».

- Miss Granger ?

Un petit homme rondelet aux cheveux grisonnant et au sourire chaleureux, fixait Hermione de ses petits yeux bleus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Heu oui, c'est m...

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama-t-il en l'invitant à entrer. Je suis Bernard, chargé de vous confier votre mission.

La pièce était spacieuse mais les murs blancs et le peu de décoration lui rendaient un aspect vide et affreusement triste. Le bureau de verre se trouvait au milieu avec deux chaises qui se faisaient face, accompagné d'une unique armoire. L'homme dût remarquer sa surprise car il justifia avec un sourire amer :

- Les attaques se font nombreuses vous savez, alors remettre en en place toute une décoration à chaque fois détruite par les invasions, ça va une fois mais après on se rend compte que le seule moyen que ça ne retombe pas, c'est encore de le laisser couché.

- Les Mangemorts attaquent le ministère ? s'effara Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Malheureusement. Plus rien ne les arrête à présent, les aurors se font tués un par un, la sécurité du ministère est en péril et je ne serais pas étonné que tout s'effondre d'ici peu.

Hermione resta muette devant de telles affirmations. Comment le magazine d'informations avait-il pu cacher ça ? Pour ne pas inquiéter les habitants sans doute, bien que plus rien n'était vraiment surprenant désormais.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin accepté notre proposition Miss Granger, dit-il alors. Depuis le temps !

- J'avais beaucoup à faire avec Harry, avoua-t-elle d'un air absent en contemplant la pile de dossiers entassés « disparus ou mort », qui reposait sur le bureau. Mais j'en ai assez, nos recherches n'avancent plus depuis...

Sa gorge se noua à nouveau, et elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas la noyer sous des tonnes de condoléances confuses et peu sincères.

- Enfin Harry n'est plus en état de quoi que ce soit, reprit-elle en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. Et je ne peux rien faire toute seule, néanmoins je tiens à rester utile et active pour cette guerre. Vous devez savoir que je n'ai fais aucune étude ou formation pour le domaine d'auror ?

- Oui oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Comme on a déjà du vous le dire depuis votre sortie de l'école Poudlard, un poste d'auror vous est grand ouvert. Nous connaissons vos capacités magiques ainsi que toutes vos aventures aux côtés de vos deux amis.

C'est comme si on lui avait griffé le cœur à sang, et un silence gênant s'installa. La mort de Ron était encore trop récente pour qu'Hermione supporte qu'on parle de lui, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa peine, les lèvres pincées en un trait fin.

L'homme se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise :

- Hum...bon. Venons-en à votre mission. Il va de soit que vous ne serez pas sur une petite affaire de disparition, nous vous avons réservés une mission très importante et risquée...

- Très bien, déclara Hermione dont le sentiment de peur lui était inconnu depuis quelques temps. Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Eh bien voilà. Des espions de notre camp, des animagus pour la plupart, ont repéré des allés et venues très fréquentes de Mangemorts en Nouvelle-Zélande, dans des plaines totalement désertes. Après plusieurs mois d'espionnage, le rapport est plus que satisfaisant, et un grand espoir nous ait redonné, rien n'est perdu Miss Granger...

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants d'excitation. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson de curiosité, mais s'obligeait à ne pas se faire trop d'espoir pour éviter la déception.

- Là-bas se trouve une arme qui pourrait sûrement renverser la situation à notre avantage ! poursuivit-il.

- Quelle arme ? Où ? Comment savez-vous ça ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Le comportement des Mangemorts nous invitent à croire que se trouve là-bas quelque chose dont Vous-Savez-Qui a absolument besoin ! Une fois sur place, nos espions ont écouté des conversations plus qu'intéressantes ! Tenez, voilà le dossier que nous avons reçu il y a quelques jours.

Il sortit une pochette bleue étiquetée « confidentiel », et la lui tendit, sautillant sur son siège. Hermione l'ouvrit à la page qu'il lui indiqua et découvrit le dialogue rapporté de deux Mangemorts écrit noir sur blanc :

« _- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous renvoie les voir encore une fois ! Ça ne fais je ne sais combien de fois qu'on y retourne et leur réponse est toujours la même ! / Calme-toi. Nos menaces ne servent à rien apparemment (...), c'est pour ça que cette fois nous venons en paix, n'oublie pas, courtoisie et politesse si tu veux sortir vivant d'ici / Cela fait des mois que nous tentons de savoir où l'objet se trouve, le Maître ne nous laisse aucun répit ! / Ne parle pas de lui ainsi ! (...) Cette mission est vitale pour sa survie, alors allons-y »._

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants, relut le contenu puis posa le dossier sur la table, un sourcil levé.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous d'arme ?

- Oh l'arme n'est qu'une supposition, ce qui importe réellement est ce besoin que Vous-Savez-Qui a d'obtenir cet objet.

- De qui parlent-ils ?

Bernard déglutit sa salive, comme si elle abordait le sujet qu'il aurait voulu retarder.

- Eh bien...hum...Oh et puis autant vous dire. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que cet objet est gardé par...des Vampires.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Des vampires ? Elle connaissait uniquement leur existence à travers les nombreuses légendes et les vieux mythes, et devinait qu'ils existaient réellement, mais de le réaliser ainsi lui fit immédiatement porter sa main au cou. La jeune femme avait toujours eu horreur de cette créature, ne supportant pas le sang, l'idée de s'en faire vider par une morsure lui donnait la nausée.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Bernard continua :

- Dans le monde sorcier, la Nouvelle-Zélande est connue pour être un grand repère de vampires. Ce sont des êtres dangereux et assoiffés en permanence, mais le ministère international magique leur a formellement interdit de s'en prendre aux humains, ou nous nous verrions obligés de les éliminer. Les vampires sont puissants, mais ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous et nos sortilèges de mort. C'est pourquoi ils méprisent notre race plus que tout, et le ministère s'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore rejoint le Lord d'ailleurs.

- Attendez, marmonna Hermione en se massant le front. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je m'incruste dans un repère de buveurs de sang qui détestent les humains, dans le but de récupérer un objet, dont on ignore totalement tout jusqu'à son existence, avant Voldemort ?

L'homme tressaillit à l'énonciation du nom tant redouté.

- Oh ne me dîtes pas que vous en êtes à ce stade ? s'énerva Hermione. Peu importe. Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

- Que vous gagniez leur confiance. Que vous les convainquiez de vous révéler la nature de l'objet, l'endroit où il réside surtout.

- Mais par Merlin comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne si Voldemort lui-même n'a pas les arguments suffisants ?

- Justement, les nôtres doivent être meilleurs que les siens si nous voulons avoir une chance de les mettre de notre côté.

- Et quels sont-ils ?

Bernard sourit.

- Leur liberté !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux indignés :

- Leur…liberté ? répéta-t-elle. Vous entendez par là pouvoir chasser à nouveau les humains ?

- Parfaitement.

- Vous êtes complètement fou !

- Rassurez-vous miss Granger. Le but reste seulement de leur faire _croire_ à cette liberté.

- Je ne sui pas sûre de saisir…

Bernard leva un sourcil complice, et la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de la jeune femme :

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. Vous voulez que je gagne leur confiance afin qu'ils se battent à nos côtés, et que je profite également de leur naïveté pour récupérer une fichue arme pour qu'après la guerre, en admettant qu'elle voit une fin, je leur annonce avec le sourire que le ministère s'est fichu d'eux pour leur propre intérêt ?

- Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous éprouvez de la compassion pour des êtres qui n'hésiteraient pas à vous mordre sans scrupules si vous approchiez trop près ?

Hermione frissonna à cette pensée. De tout le monde magique, les vampires étaient probablement les monstres les plus terrifiants qu'elle connaissait et l'idée même de se retrouver dans un nid de buveurs de sang la faisait trembler de la tête au pied.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable…Et puis ce sont des êtres intelligents, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils prendront au sérieux une pauvre sorcière telle que moi ? Et franchement, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que la proposition de Voldemort n'était pas différente de la notre ; il leur a sûrement proposé, en échange de cet objet vital et leur union, la possibilité infinie de se nourrir d'humain.

Hermione pensait bien sûr aux repas à volonté tant que ceux-ci seraient composés de Sang-de-Bourbe et de moldus...

- Pour ce qui est de vous croire ou non, ça c'est justement votre boulot, répondit Bernard qui parut beaucoup moins amical qu'au premier coup d'œil. Quant à la proposition du Mage Noir, elle est peut-être identique mais n'empêche que les vampires refusent encore et toujours de s'allier à lui. Ecoutez miss, je conçois parfaitement vos réticences, c'est un travail dangereux que le ministère vous demande, mais les vampires ne parlent pas aux hommes sorciers, vous êtes notre seule chance de découvrir ce dont le puissant Lord a besoin.

- Comment ça ils ne parlent pas aux hommes ?

- Les camps de vampires sont obligatoirement dirigés par une Renne. Les femelles sont beaucoup plus dangereuses et puissantes que les mâles, ce qui place ces derniers au rang de valet soumis. Elles ne supportent pas l'infidélité et la trahison, aspect qu'elles voient en chaque homme, et sont donc beaucoup plus ouvertes et confiantes envers les femmes. Et vous êtes désormais notre meilleur agent.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait probablement effondrée à terre. Bernard, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, venait de lui annoncer avec un détachement presque impoli, que les vampires punissaient la trahison. Hors, sa future mission, si elle l'acceptait, ne tournerait qu'autour de ça.

- Je suis désolée, souffla tristement Hermione en se laissant tomber contre le dossier. Je ne pense pas en être capable.

L'homme la dévisagea sans retenue :

- Eh bien moi qui avais hâte de rencontrer la courageuse et célèbre Hermione Granger...Enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller annoncer à la presse la fausse alerte, annoncer que vous ne deviendrez pas auror parce que vous êtes terrifiée et que notre dernier espoir retombe à l'eau.

Hermione se mordit les mâchoires. Mais enfin à quoi s'attendait-elle en venant ici ? A ce qu'on lui confie une mission contre des Mangemorts, chose qu'elle faisait quotidiennement ? Bien sûr que non, et elle avait été idiote de se croire prête à relever le niveau des grands aurors tel que Remus, son désir de se rendre utile pour ne pas plonger dans la même dépression que Harry lui avait fermé les yeux sur la réalité des choses.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre au loin. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Hermione comprit que c'était une foule de personnes qui sortait de l'ascenseur, brisant le calme environnant. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'ancienne Gryffondor pour reconnaître les piaillements incessants de la presse magique...

- Vous les avez appelé ? lui reprocha-t-elle à d'un air angoissé.

- J'étais persuadé que vous accepteriez ! se justifia Bernard en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il fallait bien annoncer la grande nouvelle...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'une vingtaine de journalistes débarqua en trombe dans la vaste pièce. Des flashs l'aveuglèrent et des questions fusèrent en tout sens.

- Est-il vrai que vous êtes devenue auror Miss Granger ?

- Miss Granger, pourquoi n'accepter ce poste que maintenant ?

- Quelle est l'importance de votre mission ? Est-ce dangereux ?

- Vous sauverez-nous ?

A présent Hermione regardaient ces journalistes plus comme des porteurs de bonnes nouvelles que comme des paparazzis. Dégoûtée de Rita Skeeter, renvoyée depuis longtemps cause de fausses révélations qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues en temps de guerre, Hermione avait toujours vu les journalistes comme des aimants assoiffés de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais ce matin-là, ils lui apparaissaient comme des sorciers ayant une famille eux aussi, des sorciers plein d'espoir pour l'avenir d'un monde qui ne semblait en posséder un.

- Ma fille voudrait un autographe de vous Miss Granger ! lança joyeusement un jeune journaliste brun, tendant un carnet et un stylo.

- S'il vous plaît ! intervint Bernard en se mettant devant elle. Moins de bruit s'il vous plaît, reculez, voilà merci. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir à vous dire ceci, mais Miss Granger ne peut malheureusement...

- J'accepte !

Prise d'un élan de folie qu'elle aurait tout le temps de regretter plus tard, Hermione mit son égoïsme de côté et décida de mettre ses capacités magiques au service du bien...

- J'ai accepté la mission, répéta-t-elle à l'adresse des journalistes, évitant soigneusement le regard éblouis de Bernard. Mais comme vous devez vous en doutez, je ne peux vous dire en quoi elle consiste.

La foule ne sembla pas être déçue le moins du monde, trop contente de pouvoir bientôt annoncer aux sorciers qu'ils auront une nouvelle raison de croire en l'espérance.

- Bien ! Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama alors Bernard, tout aussi excité. Laissez-là à présent ! Merci de sortir, oui plus tard l'autographe monsieur, merci...

La porte refermée, Hermione s'écroula sur la chaise, envahie par l'image de deux grandes dents blanches s'approchant de son cou.

- Merci, dit alors Bernard d'une voix sincère. Pouvez-vous signer ceci s'il vous plaît ? C'est l'accord de votre mission, et voici la mission détaillée.

Il lui donna une feuille et un dossier rouge. La main tremblante comme une feuille, Hermione signa les yeux fermés, lèvres pincées.

- Maintenant que tout cela est achevé, je vous proposerais bien une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça, mais j'ai peur que la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer ne réagisse pas très bien avec l'alcool.

Hermione se redressa prudemment, incertaine d'être capable d'enchaîner les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Bernard...de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air désolé, tordant frénétiquement ses mains, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Cette mission est bien trop dangereuse, même pour une femme de votre niveau. Le ministère a décidé que vous seriez deux sur l'affaire. Je vous présente votre partenaire...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors, et le cœur de la jeune femme, si fragile encore, se déchira brusquement...

**00000**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions d'un coup je suppose, ne vous en faites pas les réponses ne tarderont pas.**

**Gros Bisous !**

**MalefoyHeartless.**


	25. Retour en Arrière

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Je suis consciente qu'il y a encore beaucoup de questions à résoudre, mais chaque chose ne son temps !! Je met en place le décor, l'action ne va pas tarder...**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

**00000**

**Chapitre 25 :**

_Drago Malefoy_.

A côté de cette nouvelle, les vampires lui apparaissaient bien inoffensifs tout à coup. Hermione aurait voulu rester impassible, mais ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler l'homme pour lequel elle aurait donné sa vie. Qui aurait pu croire que l'on pouvait faire plus beau encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà été ? En une année seulement, la maturité s'était ancrée dans les traits parfaits de son visage, il n'affichait pas son habituel air arrogant ou son petit sourire en coin, mais simplement l'expression d'un homme, et non plus d'un adolescent. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, sa carrure s'était elle aussi améliorée, irréprochable. Ses cheveux avaient conservé cette intensité qui les confondait avec l'or. S'il y avait bien une chose que Hermione regrettait dans ce visage parfait, c'était encore et toujours ses yeux : de magnifiques yeux qui auraient pu éblouir n'importe quelle femme d'un simple regard s'ils avaient gardé le bleu océan où Hermione s'était noyé à maintes reprises. Mais voilà, ses yeux étaient gris. Un gris doux, pas comme celui qu'elle avait eu le malheur de connaître, mais qui restait tout de même la preuve d'une blessure profonde dont elle serait à jamais responsable...

- Toi aussi tu as changé, lança-t-il de sa voix grave qui retourna l'estomac de la jeune femme. Encore plus belle...

L'entendre ainsi, se rappeler cette voix qui avait si longtemps été son oxygène, Hermione dut respirer un grand coup pour ralentir la vitesse douloureuse qu'avait prise son cœur. Elle s'empressa de détourner son regard, gênée de s'être fait prise en train de le contempler. Malgré le ton détaché qu'elle adopta, sa seule phrase résonnait encore à ses oreilles comme un tambour intarissable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle regardait Bernard avec de grands yeux, ignorant désormais la présence du jeune homme.

- Monsieur...Malefoy, balbutiait-t-il, sera votre...garde du corps en réalité.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant le regard incrédule de Bernard et amusé de Drago, ce dernier n'étant pas surprit le moins du monde.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle toujours avec ce même sourire d'incompréhension. Non parce que si c'est le cas, croyez-moi c'est de très mauvais goût.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit déforma les traits de Hermione en expression horrifiée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! s'écria-t-elle alors sans un regard pour celui qui rigolait discrètement au fond de la pièce. Encore moins de la _sienne_ !

- Mais vous disiez à l'instant que...

- Oui eh bien je préfère encore me faire transformer en vampires plutôt que de supporter constamment la présence de cet homme, qui plus est un Mangemort !

Le terme, puissant et effrayant, établit un silence glacial. Les mains de Bernard s'étaient mises à trembler et le calme qui s'était imposé dans son dos signifiait que la situation ne le faisait plus rire.

- Miss Granger, dit alors Bernard d'un ton grave. Que vous le vouliez ou non, la justice magique l'a innocenté, et monsieur Malefoy est officiellement...

- La justice ? l'interrompit Hermione au bord de la crise cardiaque. Ce sont des hommes qui jugent un passé de plusieurs années en trois jours que vous osez appeler justice ? Un ministre dont la fille est un Mangemort et qui ne pense qu'au puissant pouvoir de Malefoy sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'un éventuel piège ? C'est _ça_, votre justice ?

- Miss Granger allons, vous...

- Elle a raison.

Sa voix avait tranché, lente et mélodieusement belle.

Hermione n'osa se retourner, probablement effrayée à l'idée d'être une fois de plus déstabilisée. Elle le sentit néanmoins se rapprocher, et frissonna lorsqu'il se retrouva à ses côtés.

- La justice n'est pas fiable en ces temps de guerre, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Bernard. On ne peut reprocher à Hermione sa méfiance, et Merlin sait qu'elle est têtue...

Elle devinait son sourire.

L'entendre prononcer ainsi son prénom anima un jaillissement de flammes dans son estomac, et la chaleur provoquée en elle fit virer ses joues au rouge.

- Je ne lui demande pas de me faire confiance, simplement d'accepter mon engagement à protéger sa vie.

Apparemment, Drago aimait toujours autant les petits jeux de leurs anciennes querelles puisque, en ignorant Hermione de la sorte, il ne faisait que reproduire ce qu'elle tentait de faire avec lui depuis le début de l'entretient. Mais derrière cette phrase, la jeune femme devinait qu'il s'adressait à elle directement. Aussi, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et plongea ses yeux noisette dans le regard gris qui l'observait intensément, avant de déclarer d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

- Dîtes-moi, monsieur Malefoy, comment me serait-il possible d'accepter votre si précieuse protection, si je ne vous fais pas confiance ?

- Alors je la gagnerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques instants. Hermione était surprise de pouvoir lire tant de sincérité sur son visage d'habitude si fermé. Elle avait l'étrange impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté, comme si cette année n'avait pas existé et qu'elle savait déchiffrer ses sentiments mieux que n'importe qui d'autres.

- Midi approche, déclara alors Bernard, mettant fin au contact visuel qui semblait durer une éternité. Miss Granger, pour la dernière fois, acceptez-vous ou refusez-vous cette mission, sachant qu'elle ne se fera pas sans l'aide de ce jeune homme ?

Sans quitter ce dernier des yeux, Hermione répondit :

- Si ce Mangemort pense réussir à m'éloigner de ce qui m'a été confié, c'est qu'il me connaît mal.

- Et comme je te connais bien, je sais que ma présence ne te sera pas un sacrifice pour ta mission, répondit-il avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches.

Hermione désespérait. En fait, il ne changerait jamais : la prétention faisait partie de lui, et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu penser un seul instant qu'il ait changé.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Bernard, visiblement soulagé d'avoir affronté le pire. Votre mission commence demain miss Granger : à la première heure, vous transplanerez en Nouvelle-Zélande, en Waikato. Une maison est à votre disposition non loin du repère de vampires, vous y resterez la nuit et négocierez le jour.

- Attendez, intervint Hermione, ce qui déclencha un nouveau soupire de la part des deux hommes. Qu'entendez-vous par « vous y resterez la nuit » ? La mission ne devrait même pas prendre une journée, ils acceptent ou ils refusent ma proposition. Et quand bien même on nécessiterait deux jours, il me suffirait de transplaner chez moi pour la nuit.

Bernard lança un regard désespéré à Drago qui lui rendit un sourire :

- Je me chargerais de lui expliquer, assura-t-il.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de rassembler ses affaires. Bonne journée à vous deux, et tâchez de ne pas vous entretuez, le monde a besoin de vous mes enfants.

- Non attendez ne partez pas ! s'exclama Hermione sur la porte qui claqua aussitôt.

Elle laissa lourdement retomber ses bras en signe d'abandon et, après avoir longuement soufflé les yeux fermés, se tourna vers Drago qui, appuyé contre le bureau d'un air décontracté, la scrutait avec le sourire.

- Surtout ne crois pas que ton petit jeu va marcher avec moi Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il calmement.

- Oh je pense que si...La guerre est mondiale, quelque soit l'endroit où tu étais pendant tout ce temps, tu ne pouvais échapper aux combats. Il a bien fallut que tu choisisses un camp...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ce n'était pas le tien ?

Comment lui répondre ? Lui dire qu'elle était au courant de la dette qu'il avait envers Voldemort ? Impossible, cela réveillerait une douleur à son avant-bras endormie depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas réveiller.

- Même après Poudlard, répondit-elle alors, un Serpentard le reste toute sa vie...

- Il me semble ne plus être un Serpentard depuis longtemps. En réalité, je ne suis plus _rien_ depuis longtemps...

Sous cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus, la culpabilité de Hermione bondit cruellement en surface, et la fuite fut sa meilleure défense :

- J'ai besoin d'un café, bonne journée Malefoy.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître, il était extrêmement difficile pour Hermione de se montrer ainsi froide envers l'homme qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer.

Après l'école, elle n'avait même pas essayé de refouler ses sentiments pour lui. Le cœur de Bulborbus qu'elle portait au cou en ce moment même, était une preuve suffisante pour lui montrer que toutes tentations d'oublier son âme sœur étaient vouées à l'échec. Alors elle vivait avec, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Drago, se persuadant qu'elle avait agit pour le mieux et que, la marche arrière étant impossible, mieux valait pour elle aller de l'avant. Même après sa rencontre avec Richard, elle sut parfaitement que sa relation ne serait en rien comparable avec ce qu'elle avait vécu à _ses_ côtés, et ne faisait rien pour l'égaler. Une chose l'aidait néanmoins à repousser Drago : la haine. Il était tellement plus facile de le haïr plutôt que de l'aimer...Ainsi, lui en vouloir pour avoir rejoint Voldemort était un argument sur lequel sa mauvaise conscience s'appuyait dans le but de s'autoriser à le détester...

- Ma journée ne pourra être que bonne en ta compagnie, sourit-il, attendant sa réaction.

Comme il l'avait deviné, la jeune femme se stoppa net, avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Non, ne me dis pas que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant probablement qu'il la détromperait, mais Drago se contenta d'étirer un peu plus son sourire :

- Je suis ton garde du corps Granger, ne l'oublie pas. Où que tu ailles, j'irai...

**000000**

Poussant des jurons à tout bout de champ, Hermione pressait le pas à travers la foule qui envahissait la sortie du ministère. Mais le semer semblait tout simplement impossible.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme avait profité de son inattention pour courir dans l'ascenseur bondé de sorciers, qui referma ses portes en quelques secondes. Hermione se mordit la langue pour avoir crié victoire trop tôt, alors que Drago l'attendait patiemment à l'ouverture des portes, retenant difficilement ses éclats de rire.

Il riait toujours lorsqu'elle pénétra dans un petit café londonien, et Hermione dut serrer les poings pour empêcher son envie irrésistible de lui en coller une.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais grincheuse, lança-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place à une table du fond.

- Et mon poing dans la figure en troisième année, tu t'en souviens ? grogna-t-elle.

Il rit de plus bel avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face. Hermione commanda un café à la serveuse qui arriva, et malgré sa colère, sa bonne éducation ne put s'empêcher de la faire culpabiliser :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle à Drago qui ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Pas pendant le service, mais merci.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tu es ridicule. Deux cafés s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse acquiesça et partit vers une autre table.

- J'étais sérieux Hermione.

Son cœur loupa une fois de plus un battement. Il l'avait de nouveau appelée par son prénom, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il se moquait d'elle. Ne devrait-il pas lui en vouloir à mort pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de lui crier sa peine au lieu de se montrer poli et respectueux ? Avait-il réellement tourné la page sur elle pour se montrer si à l'aise, ou n'était-ce encore qu'un masque parmi tous ceux qu'il savait porter ? Il paraissait si sincère que c'en était déstabilisant, et Hermione aurait presque préféré qu'il lui reproche ouvertement ses erreurs, plutôt que renfermer cette douleur qui se lisait dans son regard.

- Enfin, c'est juste un café ! répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'aime pas ce liquide noir moldu, c'est infecte je trouve. Mais si je n'en prends pas c'est pour ne pas relâcher mon attention, je dois te surveiller constamment. Ce sont les ordres.

Il avait rajouté cette dernière phrase rapidement, comme pour justifier ses paroles.

- Arrête, ricana Hermione en remerciant la serveuse qui apportait les deux cafés. La mission n'a même pas commencé, quel danger veux-tu que je cours aujourd'hui ?

Drago détourna la tête, signe qu'elle reconnaissait de lui lorsqu'il voulait fuir son regard noisette, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était l'une des rares à savoir déchiffrer ses expressions.

- Mon devoir de te protéger commence aujourd'hui, je me contente de faire mon boulot, c'est tout.

Il mentait. Hermione l'avait vu à son imperceptible contraction de mâchoire, et fut heureuse de le connaître aussi bien, cela lui servirait sûrement beaucoup avec le mur de glace qui était assis devant elle. Etrangement, elle n'insista pas et enchaîna sur un sujet qui lui revint en mémoire :

- Que voulait dire Bernard tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi resterions-nous plusieurs jours ?

Son visage sembla se détendre, et il plongea à nouveau son regard gris dans le sien, sourd aux battements de cœur assourdissants qui résonnaient aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

- Les vampires ne se laissent pas approcher, annonça-t-il. Nous ne leur parlerons certainement pas le premier jour.

- Ils ont peur de nous ? demanda Hermione intéressée, perdant toutes traces d'agressivité.

- Peur ? Non, ils sont juste très méfiants. Les vampires sont connus pour être d'une politesse extrême, presque hypocrite. Les hippogriffes à côté d'eux apparaissent comme vulgaires. Tu ne peux mettre le pied dans un nid de vampires sans connaître leurs coutumes et leurs règles, où alors tu n'en ressors jamais.

Hermione frissonna. Elle n'avait en aucun cas entendu parler de cet aspect des vampires, et se trouvait bien bête de ne pas s'être renseignée plus tôt avant d'accepter la mission qui lui semblait suicidaire à présent.

- Il nous faudra du temps pour repérer leur nid, poursuivit-il en jetant un œil mauvais au café qui pourtant dégageait une délicieuse odeur selon Hermione. Ce qui est loin d'être aisé, on devra observer toute la nuit des mouvements susceptibles d'apercevoir l'un d'eux. Une fois repéré, ce sera facile de trouver la Reine. Ensuite, en admettant qu'on mettre moins de trois jours à la trouver, il nous faudra être acceptés en tant que visiteurs de paix, l'étape la plus difficile. Si nous arrivons à tout cela, alors seulement tu pourras parler à la Reine de ta proposition ministérielle.

- Et si...bégaya Hermione dont le visage avait blêmis. Et si elle ne me croit pas ?

- C'est là que mon rôle de garde du corps intervient, répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Hermione ne respirait plus. Ces révélations lui fichait une peur bleue, sa main tremblait tellement fort que le bruit de la cuillère qu'elle tenait résonnant contre la tasse de café dérangea plusieurs clients.

_Sa_ main recouvrit alors la sienne, faisant cesser les tremblements aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, souffla-t-il. Je serais avec toi, tu ne risques rien...

A ce moment là, l'ancienne Gryffondor dut se retenir pour ne pas sursauter : le cœur de Bulborbus, resté si longtemps gelé contre son cou, prit une lueur incandescente et la chaleur lui brûla la peau sous son tee-shirt. Le contact du jeune homme réveilla en elle l'appel de son corps, les souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit, et le goût de ses lèvres célestes lui revint en mémoire aussi clairement que s'il venait de l'embrasser.

Drago avait du sentir son trouble car il retira aussitôt sa main. Honteuse, Hermione se reprit et, en prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard, héla la serveuse avant de payer la note.

**000000**

L'après-midi shopping que Hermione avait imaginé pour se détendre, tomba à l'eau. Premièrement parce que, inconsciemment ou pas, elle refusait que Drago la prenne pour l'une de ces filles accro à la mode ou qui aime passer des heures dans la même boutique, et deuxièmement parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre sans l'avoir vécu le malaise permanent qu'était d'avoir un homme qui vous suit où que vous alliez, même de loin. Elle sentait bien que Drago essayait de se faire tout petit, mais pour Hermione, même à une centaine de mètres, sa présence lui pesait lourd. La jeune femme était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était suivie par un Mangemort probablement en mission, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais. Au contraire, c'était idiot mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en sécurité. Le cœur de Bulborbus était une fois de plus la preuve que leur amour étant éternel et indestructible, Hermione ne craignait absolument rien de lui. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort l'aurait-il envoyé la suivre comme ça ? Hermione était persuadée que Drago était la source de cette idée de « protection continue », il avait sûrement convaincu le ministère que sa sécurité restait importante pour telles raisons, car jamais auparavant les aurors n'avait eu de gardes du corps. Une idée intelligente pour se rapprocher de elle ne savait quoi, mais en rentrant dans son jeu, Hermione découvrirait plus facilement la vérité... Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Ginny, une main se posa sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa voiture.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Il est l'heure, répondit-il.

- L'heure de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Bah l'heure de s'entraîner. Oh je vois, miss je-sais-tout n'a pas pris la peine de lire le dossier rouge ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! répliqua-t-elle, consciente de sa mauvaise foi. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire d'entraînement ?

Hermione sortit le dossier de son sac et parcourut rapidement les premières pages. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme explosait à nouveau, pour le plus grand désespoir de Drago :

- Que tu m'entraînes ? hurlait-elle, furibonde. Comme si j'avais besoin de tes services ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre et je l'ai prouvé à maintes reprises ! C'est vrai quoi, où est-ce que le puissant Malefoy était lorsque je me battais contre des troupes de Mangemorts, hein ? Toutes ces batailles où j'ai risqué ma vie, je m'en suis bien sortie et toute seule ! Même Ron m'a félicité le soir où...

Sa tirade fut interrompit par l'apparition d'une énorme boule en travers de sa gorge. L'image de son ami en train de lui faire une révérence et de rire de bon cœur un soir après l'une des nombreuses batailles lui revint en mémoire, son petit nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur, son sourire chaleureux, ses grands bras qui l'avaient si souvent enlacée...

Hermione s'imposa brutalement une barrière aux souvenirs avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'y noyer de chagrin. Elle clignait très fort des yeux pour arrêter les larmes naissantes, lorsqu'elle sentit une main froide et douce se poser contre sa joue humide. Surprise, elle attendit prudemment, et le souvenir du soir où elle s'était blessée à la main remonta soudainement à la surface. Il était gêné et n'avait pas osé bouger pendant un bon moment avant de finalement la porter jusqu'au château. Ce soir-là, Drago avait déjà bien changé, même si elle se souvint du lendemain où il décidait de mettre un terme à ce défi qu'il percevait dangereux pour lui, pour son comportement qu'il sentait changer de jour en jour.

Il était incroyable de constater à quel point il n'était plus le même aujourd'hui, agissant envers elle avec une aisance surprenante. Mais il ne fit rien de plus. Sa main restait posée sur sa joue, balayant du doigt quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

Hermione aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures, mais son bras devint engourdi, la douleur n'était pas encore là, toutefois elle la sentait sur le pas de la porte, prête à débarquer sans frapper.

Drago retira alors sa main en la laissant glisser lentement le long de son visage, pour finalement la lui tendre sans un mot. Étonnée mais confiante, Hermione joignit la sienne.

Il y eut alors cette sensation que tous les membres du corps devenaient légers, comme transportés par un vent doux mais rapide, et plus rien ne lui encombrait l'esprit que ce sentiment de souplesse et de bien être. Elle avait l'impression d'une brise caressant son visage, d'une main qu'il l'emmenait loin de tous ses soucis...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se dressait l'immense, le somptueux, l'imposant et ancien château de l'école de magie, Poudlard.

Jamais Hermione n'avait connue pareille sensation lors d'un transplanage. Elle avait toujours ressentis ce voyage comme violent et désagréable, d'une brutalité douloureuse à l'arrivée. Même lorsqu'elle se laissait faire par Harry, transplaner rester quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais là, l'atterrissage était quasiment passé inaperçu, et si Hermione n'avait pas respiré l'air frais et parfumé du grand saule pleureur, elle n'aurait probablement même pas remarqué la fin du voyage.

- Que faisons-nous ici ? chuchota-t-elle, comme effrayée de briser un tel silence.

- Je voulais un endroit sécurisé pour s'entraîner, répondit-il.

Avait-il fait exprès de choisir un tel endroit ? Chaque morceau de ce château était pour elle un nid de souvenirs nostalgiques, même le parc qui s'étendait devant eux lui rappelait des moments de bonheurs qu'elle avait tenté de chasser de son esprit pendant longtemps, en vain.

Sans un mot, ils passèrent devant l'arbre, leur arbre. Aucun des deux ne fit la moindre remarque, mais la tension était palpable. Par contre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au lac noir de Poudlard qui bordait le parc. C'était dans cette eau glacée que Drago l'avait réellement embrassé pour la première fois sans personne autour, alors qu'il venait de déclarer publiquement son amour pour elle. Cette époque ne remontait qu'à un an, et paraissait pourtant si lointaine, si...irréelle. Hermione ne savait même plus ce qu'était le vrai bonheur, cette envie de mordre la vie à pleine dents qu'elle avait ressentit à chaque moment passés en sa présence. Drago avait-il tiré un trait sur tout ça ? Son comportement ne ressemblait-il pas à celui de quelqu'un qui a pardonné sans rancune ? C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité après tout, qu'il l'oublie. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il se souvienne à jamais de leur histoire...

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione s'était presque attendue à voir lumière et chaleur, un hall accueillant, une odeur appétissante de pancakes émaner de la Grande Salle ainsi qu'un bruyant brouhaha de jeunes sorciers et sorcières en robe noire qui se dirigeraient vers leurs cours, livres sous le bras.

Mais la réalité retomba. Le silence de mort enveloppait des courants d'air glacés qui balayaient les murs sales d'un grand hall vide. C'était tétanisant, il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'avait connu Hermione, le château parut soudainement quelconque, une ruine abandonnée.

- Si tout cela finit, murmura Hermione plus à elle-même qu'à Drago, je jure devant Merlin de rouvrir cette école pour que les futures générations vivent un jour les années les plus belles de leur vie comme elles l'ont été pour moi...

Par simple curiosité, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se figea sur place : tout était dévasté. Les débris de verre jonchaient le sol, une odeur de vieux sang infestait l'air et les tables de bois complètement explosées indiquaient bel et bien qu'une bataille avait eut lieue ici.

Ne désirant pas en voir d'avantage, Hermione tourna les talons et s'empressa de retrouver l'air frais de l'extérieur. Drago la rejoint, toujours silencieux, comprenant sûrement sa peine puisque ce château avait longtemps été pour lui un refuge aux horreurs de sa famille.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche Hermione, dit-il alors au bout d'un moment. Notre expédition commence demain, tu dois être prête...

- Prête à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui son regard triste.

- A te battre...

**00000**

Debout, la tête droite, baguette sortie, Hermione défiait son adversaire du regard. Celui-ci affichait un rictus qu'elle ne demandait qu'à faire disparaître, elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux directement passer à la pratique ? demanda-t-il de sa belle voix veloutée, baguette à la main.

- Pour la dernière fois, oui. Aurais-tu peur de prendre une raclée Malefoy ?

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Hermione le regarda en souriant, il paraissait heureux. Il avait tellement changé, la liberté possédait-elle si bon goût ? Hermione secoua la tête ; venait-elle de penser au mot « liberté » ? A croire qu'il avait déjà réussit à la faire douter de son appartenance au mal. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, Drago avait souffert de leur rupture et le connaissant, la haine qui suivit ne put que le conduire à se rallier à Voldemort, ce dernier profitant de lui rappeler sa dette.

- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-elle soudainement.

Drago avait à peine bougé sa baguette que le sort se retournait déjà contre elle. Sa baguette valsa à l'autre bout de la Salle sur Demande. Désarmée, Hermione partit chercher sa baguette sous les rires de l'ancien Serpentard :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce genre de sort scolaire que tu lances en pleine guerre ? rigolait-il. Parce que sinon, j'ai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter pour ta sécurité !

Bougonneuse, Hermione récupéra sa baguette et, sans prévenir, lança aussitôt le sortilège informulé « Stupéfix ». Drago évita l'éclair rouge sans aucun mal.

- Allons Granger, ricana-t-il en reprenant cette voix supérieure de petit Malefoy arrogant et taquin, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Franchement décevant...

Folle de rage, celle-ci envoya une dizaine de sorts d'affilée avec à chaque fois une complexité plus élevée, mais Drago les contrait tous d'un simple mouvement quasi-imperceptible de sa baguette.

Hermione s'énerva :

- Comment ton minable « protego » peut-il être assez puissant pour contrecarrer tous mes sorts avec une telle facilité !

- Mon « minable » protego comme tu dis, ne fait que repousser des attaques toutes aussi minables. Enfin quoi, quel est le sort le plus fort que tu m'ais envoyé jusqu'à présent, Diffindo ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas te lancer un Doloris, souffla Hermione, épuisée.

- C'est pourtant ce que je te demande.

Hermione scruta son regard gris, interdit. Etait-il sérieux ? Lisant son incompréhension, Drago s'avança vers elle.

- As-tu oublié ce que je t'avais dit sur les Mangemorts, lors de notre première soirée ensemble ?

Hermione s'autorisa à aller creuser un souvenir enfouis, sans trop s'inquiéter des conséquences blessantes. Soudain, les paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire après l'attaque de William Dester et des siens, un groupe de Serpentards qui refusait leur union, alors que Hermione contestait le fait qu'ils étaient dangereux : « _Hermione ce sont des Mangemorts ! Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils sont aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui, et que la seule chose qu'ils attendent est le signal de leur maître pour passer à l'attaque.__Crois-tu vraiment que ces Serpentards restent tranquilles et discrets parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire renvoyer ? Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Hermione, c'est que plus rien n'a d'importance pour eux que le Mage Noir. Le servir fidèlement est à présent leur seule raison de vivre, alors fais moi confiance quand je te dis qu'ils étaient capables de nous tuer tout à l'heure_ ».

- Si tu ne les tues pas la première, dit-il alors en continuant de se rapprocher, ce seront eux qui s'en chargeront.

Tête basse, Hermione se revoyait en train de combattre au long de cette année, épargnant la vie des Mangemorts quand elle en avait la possibilité, se contentant de les emprisonner.

- Si je leur enlève la vie, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage si proche à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine exquise, alors c'est que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux...

- Tu vaudras toujours mieux ! lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te bas pour le bien, pour les autres ! Tu risques ta vie pour redonner espoir aux gens, pour maintenir le monde en paix, tu sauves sans arrêt des innocents ! Alors je t'interdis de te comparer à eux !

Hermione resta silencieuse. Il avait dit ça avec énervement, mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa la rassura.

- Je suis là pour t'apprendre la magie Hermione, la _vraie_ magie...

Drago se recula et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de faire apparaître six Mangemorts encagoulés, ou du moins une image supposa Hermione, et alors qu'ils levaient tous leur baguette, Drago avait déjà rabattu la sienne. Deux des Mangemorts s'immobilisèrent un court instant avant de venir se placer aux côtés de leur nouveau Maître.

- L'impero ! s'écria Drago à l'adresse de Hermione, sans lâcher ses ennemis des yeux.

Alors que ces derniers lui lançaient en même temps le sortilège de mort, Drago agita sa baguette magique et les quatre jets de lumière verte ricochèrent contre lui comme des petits cailloux.

- Le Transmica ! Et maintenant, coup fatal !

Avec sa baguette, Drago fendit l'air devant lui en un long trait horizontal. Ce geste avait agi comme une lame : deux têtes de Mangemorts roulèrent au sol. Drago enchaîna sans perdre de temps et, toujours à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette en direction de l'un des deux ennemis restant. Celui-ci se mit à trembler si fort qu'il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, avant d'exploser en millions de petites particules noires. Quand au dernier, il reçut un éclair vert en pleine poitrine et s'effondra, mort. Les images disparurent telles des mirages, et Drago regarda Hermione, fier de lui.

- Alors c'est _ça_, la vraie magie ? dit-elle encore sous le choc.

- Oui, de la magie d'attaque, de la magie puissante qui va te permettre de survivre. Rapide, efficace et mortelle.

- Plus clairement, tu désires m'apprendre la magie noire, c'est ça ?

- Les Mangemorts n'utilisent que ça, eux. Et si tu veux avoir une chance de les vaincre, met-toi à leur niveau, surprend-les. Jusque là, même les meilleurs aurors pratiquaient de la magie interdite aux simple élèves, de la magie noire bien sûr, mais celle qu'on leur avaient enseignée, ou bien celle qu'ils reproduisaient après avoir vu un Mangemort utiliser un sort nouveau. Mais ce que je t'apprends en ce moment même Hermione, ce sont des années d'expérience venant directement d'un _ancien_ partisan du Lord.

Il avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots, conscient de cette méfiance évidente qui émanait de la jeune femme.

- Tout ce que je vais t'enseigner, dit-il, m'a été instruit par mon père ou le Mage Noir lui-même. Ils fondaient tous leurs espoirs en moi et m'ont entraîné intensivement pendant toute ma jeunesse, enfin mon père surtout puisque que Voldemort n'est revenu qu'il y a quatre ans. Ils ont eux-mêmes cherché et inventer des sortilèges d'une telle noirceur que tu ne pourrais pas l'imaginer, mais d'une efficacité infaillible. Et peut-être cela a-t-il été leur pire erreur...

Hermione voyait où il venait en venir, et comprenait à présent que les capacités magiques de Drago étaient bien réelles et fondées, pour ne pas dire dangereuses.

- Voldemort m'a fait confiance plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Je connaissais à présent toutes ses bottes secrètes, toutes les techniques d'attaque et tous les sorts qui allaient bien au-delà du simple « avada kedavra ». Alors tu imagines sa réaction il y a deux ans, lorsque je l'ai abandonné pour vivre ma propre vie, tous ces efforts pour rien. Pire, lorsqu'il a su que j'étais tombé follement amoureux de la plus belle et de la plus entêtée des Gryffondor, qui plus est la meilleur amie de son pire ennemi, il a eu peur que je ne me retourne contre lui. Mais étrangement, il n'a rien fait si ce n'est me menacer...

Hermione détourna la tête pour masquer le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle. Il avait parlé de son passé sans aucune gêne, de son amour pour elle d'une façon si naturelle que la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle aurait tant voulu le détromper, lui dire que Voldemort était loin d'être resté passif à sa décision, que leur séparation n'était que le fruit de cette vengeance et du plan qui lui permettrait de récupérer Drago. Cependant était-il réellement retourné avec lui ? La question à laquelle Hermione était persuadée d'avoir la réponse encore ce matin, lui apparaissait plus incertaine que jamais. Mais alors pourquoi serait-il revenu, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi ici ? L'histoire de Drago n'était pas claire du tout, et Hermione se jura de découvrir la vérité.

Drago sourit devant son silence, sûrement conscient de son embarras.

Aller, à toi.

Il ne fit apparaître qu'un seul Mangemort cette fois. Hermione s'avança, baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts.

Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater l'illusion très réaliste de l'adversaire.

Tranche-lui la tête.

Quoi !

Comme je te l'ai montré juste avant. Ce sort est l'un des rares à ne pas avoir de formule, tu dois juste te concentrer et dessiner un trait horizontal avec ta baguette.

Je ne suis pas sûre que…

Bien sûr que si ! coupa-t-il. Tu peux le faire, tu dois juste le vouloir.

Hermione aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle n'en avait justement pas du tout envi, mais le regard noir qu'il lui adressa l'en dissuada. Elle fit une première tentative, et se contenta de faire le geste. Désastreux. Le Mangemort lança un éclair rouge et Hermione le repoussa sans difficulté.

- Au moins tu as de bons réflexes, lâcha Drago dans un soupir.

Il se colla derrière elle en l'encerclant et, ignorant la raideur de son élève, lui prit la main qui tenait la baguette avant de lui faire dessiner un long trait horizontal.

- Tout est dans la volonté, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ton geste doit être ferme, la moindre hésitation te serait fatale.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'empressant de se détacher de lui, le cœur battant.

- Quatre heure, pourquoi ?

- Quatre...Quoi ! Oh non les enfants !

Sans répondre aux questions de Drago, la jeune femme s'empara de sa main et transplana sans prévenir. Les deux sorciers retombèrent durement sur leurs genoux, près de l'endroit où elle avait laissé sa voiture.

- T'enseigner également le transplanage ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, se plaignit-il en se massant douloureusement les jambes.

Hermione ne releva pas, vexée de se montrer aussi pitoyable dans un domaine de magie que beaucoup maîtrisaient. Sans un mot, Drago la suivit dans la voiture et ils quittèrent le monde magique pour un tout autre monde, insouciant du mal.

- Je peux savoir où on est ? interrogea enfin Drago lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment joyeusement coloré.

- A la maternelle, répondit-elle.

- A la quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Hermione avait déjà claqué la porte et s'avançait dans une foule d'enfants. Lorsqu'elle revint avec un petit garçon brun dans les bras, Drago sentit sa respiration cesser aussitôt.

- Jaffrey, je te présente Drago, marmonna Hermione en l'installant à l'arrière.

Elle boucla sa petite ceinture et remonta à l'avant, faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir le visage décomposé de son voisin.

- Tu...tu as un môme ? réussit-il à articuler.

Hermione le dévisagea. Etait-ce possible que Drago n'ait pas suivit la presse une seule fois pendant son absence ? Pourtant sa vie familiale comme professionnelle était étalée aux quatre coins du monde depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il ne semblait même pas être au courant.

- Non ce n'est pas mon fils, répondit-elle perplexe. C'est le fils de Richard, l'homme avec lequel je vis, tu sais ?

L'expression d'horreur qu'il afficha lui assura clairement que la crise cardiaque ne serait pas loin lorsqu'elle lui présenterait Charlie...

- Charlie ! s'exclama Hermione en se tapant le front. Elle va encore me reprocher d'être en retard !

Hermione enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur, tandis que Drago tentait de se remettre du choc.

- Richard ? répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment, un air écoeuré.

- Je te dispense de tout commentaire, prévint froidement Hermione. Je vis avec lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, avec son fils et sa fille, Charlie.

Elle arrêta à nouveau la voiture devant un grand bâtiment délabré cette fois-ci, où la gaîté et les couleurs semblaient être remplacées par l'ennui et le silence. Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir mais la portière s'ouvrit d'elle-même et une femme d'âge mûr au chignon serré et aux lunettes carrées apparût.

- Mme Mason ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix sèche.

- Non je suis la petite amie de Monsieur Mason, Mlle Granger.

- Vous êtes responsable de Charlie Mlle Grangé ?

- Granger. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que Charlie n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui, et au vue de ses résultats scolaires catastrophiques, je vous conseil de lui transmettre nos avertissements. Bonne journée Mlle Grangé.

La portière claque et Hermione resta immobile, prise de panique.

- Elle n'était pas en cours...murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ce n'est pas dramatique, la rassura Drago.

- Pas dramatique ? explosa-t-elle. Tout est ma faute ! On s'est disputé ce matin, elle ne voulait pas mettre sa ceinture et je l'ai envoyé à l'école à pied ! Exactement ce que Richard m'avait dit de ne pas faire ! Oh il va me tuer...

- Calme-toi Hermione, on va la retrouver et...

- Oh non merci ! Toi ça ira comme ça pour aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi, on se voit demain d'accord ?

Drago explosa de rire pour le plus grand agacement de la jeune femme.

- Décidément, l'âge ne te rend pas très perspicace miss je-sais-tout.

Hermione grimaça à l'énonciation de ce vieux surnom, et lui ordonna de s'expliquer.

- Vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ce sont les règles...

S'il n'avait pas été aussi beau en rigolant, Hermione l'aurait étranglé sur place...

**000000**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien que je pense que ce n'est pas très positif pour le moment ? J'espère que je me rattraperais avec la suite ! Gros bisous**

**MalefoyHeartless  
**


	26. Vingt Quatre Heures Sur Vingt Quatre

**Bonsoir ! Voici enfin la suite ! Je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu de ce qui arrive, bon je me doute que vous devez avoir pleins de questions mais je vous assure que les réponses arriveront en leur temps. Nouveau chapitre qui ne fait toujours pas apparaître les vampires mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place la retrouvailles de nos deux héros sans bâcler. Ce chapitre est long , très long je trouve^^ il m'a prit beaucoup de temps et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**En tout cas je constate que vous ne portez pas Charlie dans votre cœur lol no Richard d'ailleurs, ce qui est dommage car j'aimerais réussir à changer l'image que vous avez de lui.**

**Enfin bref j'arrête avec tout ça, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, merci de continuer à lire cette fic !!**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

**00000**

**Chapitre 26 : Vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre...**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir te supporter tout ce temps ! maugréa Hermione.

En réalité, derrière cet emportement Hermione tentait d'empêcher un immense sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse, sentir sa présence lui donnait à nouveau l'impression de respirer et le savoir à ses côtés en permanence lui emplissait le cœur de joie. Pourtant, l'autre partie d'elle-même, raisonnable, l'implorait de trouver une solution pour éviter que Drago reprenne place dans sa vie, au risque que son cœur ne puisse supporter une nouvelle déchirure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec un triste sourire. Je vous embêterais pas longtemps toi et...ta nouvelle famille.

Il avait mis tous les efforts du monde dans cette phrase pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa peine, mais ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le tableau de bord et son regard fuyant les yeux noisette en permanence, trahissait son masque indéchiffrable qu'il savait si bien porter autrefois.

- Hermione elle est pas de notre famille, dit alors Jaffrey depuis l'arrière qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation. C'est Charlie qui a dit. Hermione elle essaye de voler la place de maman, même que elle est vilaine et que c'est une peste. C'est Charlie qui a dit.

Il avait répété joyeusement ces mots, comme s'il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la signification mais où la fierté d'écouter sa grande sœur transparaissait. Hermione poussa un long soupir, habituée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la rencontrer serait une bonne idée, avoua alors Drago en contractant les mâchoires.

- Elle n'est pas méchante au fond, assura Hermione en mettant le contact. C'est une adolescente perturbée par la mort de sa mère, elle a besoin de se retrouver et elle masque sa peine par la méchanceté.

- Ah Hermione, rigola Drago. Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours en train de défendre même ceux qui te méprisent. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui m'ont faites craquer chez toi.

Hermione appuya un peu trop brutalement sur la pédale de frein et la voiture piqua du nez devant le feu rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? dit soudainement Drago en se raidissant.

- Quel bruit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en tendant l'oreille, priant pour que le bruit ne soit pas celui de son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine.

- Ce bruit ! Enfin tu n'entends pas ? On dirait...une bombe !

La jeune femme explosa alors de rire avant de lui expliquer brièvement la fonction du clignotant. Vexé, Drago se tut pendant le reste du voyage malgré son évidente curiosité pour les chiffres du compteur qui ne cessaient de changer.

- Où peut-elle bien être, rumina Hermione en scrutant les rues à travers la vitre.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Quinze ans.

- Voyons, où est-ce qu'une adolescente de quinze en pleine crise peut-elle bien se réfugier ? ricana-t-il en connaissant apparemment la réponse.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec cet air rieur qui me rappelle tant notre époque de Poudlard, ça m'énerve. Moi, étant jeune je me réfugiais à la bibliothèque quand mes parents se disputaient.

- Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais là je te parle d'une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal Hermione, une jeune fille qui laisse parler ses hormones...

- Logan ! s'exclama Hermione en accélérant.

- Je suppose que c'est le nom du petit copain, sourit Drago en examinant la bande noire qui lui barrait étrangement le torse et qu'il avait entendu Hermione appeler « ceinture ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière claquait la portière devant un portail blanc, qui donnait sur une petite maison très élégante, Drago sur ses talons. Elle monta les trois marches qui menaient à la porte de bois sombre et sonna deux fois d'affilée, puis n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de laisser son doigt enfoncé sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune homme à la peau aussi sombre que la nuit, des traits fins et des yeux noirs transperçant. A en croire sa carrure, il devait bien avoir dix-neuf ans.

- Bonjour Logan, déclara fermement Hermione.

- Oh, c'est vous Miss Mason, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Granger ! corrigea-t-elle, irritée. Charlie est là ?

- Heu...c'est que, non...non elle n'est pas là, bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Logan, s'il te plaît c'est important, insista-t-elle.

- Elle n'est pas ici je vous dis et...Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !

Sans prévenir, Drago avait forcée l'entrée et s'enfonçait déjà à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé.

- Drago non ! tenta Hermione en sachant très bien que parler à un mur aurait été tout aussi efficace.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser auprès du garçon que l'ancien Serpentard revenait déjà, portant en travers de son épaule une Charlie complètement hystérique, une vraie furie qui se débattait furieusement en lui martelant le dos de coups de poings et en criant d'une voix si aigue qu'il était difficile de comprendre comment son kidnappeur le supportait.

- Moi aussi j'avais l'habitude de planquer mes petites copines dans le placard. Je la dépose où ? demanda naturellement Drago, une fois arrivé au pas de la porte.

- Lâche-moi espèce de malade ! hurla Charlie.

- Malefoy dépose-là à terre immédiatement ! ordonna Hermione, horrifiée.

- Oh toi je vais te tuer ! rugit l'adolescente en entendant la voix de sa belle-mère.

Drago leva un sourcil vers cette dernière qui hésita avant de changer d'avis :

- Ok met-la dans la voiture, dit-elle à toute vitesse en dévalant les marches à sa suite.

- Attendez ! s'écria enfin Logan qui sembla réaliser.

- Vite vite ! pressa Hermione à l'adresse de Drago, galopant vers la voiture tout en ignorant les cris de Charlie et les protestations de son petit copain.

Alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers la portière qui lui claqua au nez, Hermione enfonça l'accélérateur et décampa à toute vitesse avant de se souvenir de respirer...

**000000**

- Mais bon sang c'est qui ce type ! De quel droit vous m'emmenez ! Faite tout de suite demi-tour, vous m'entendez ? Quand mon père saura que...

- Que quoi ! explosa Hermione qui ne supportait plus ses jacassements depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Que tu as séché les cours ?

Le silence qui s'installa, bien qu'il fut de courte durée, fut délicieusement savouré par Drago qui était de nouveau assis à l'avant.

- Tu ne lui diras pas ! menaça alors Charlie.

- Ah oui ? Voyez-vous ça...

- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Je me demande quel sera le pire : que sa fille ne soit pas allé en cours, où que sa copine l'ait viré injustement de la voiture, l'obligeant à faire le chemin à pied, affrontant les dangers de la rue et...

- Ca va, ça va ! la coupa Hermione qui ne supportait pas le chantage.

Pourtant la gamine venait de marquer le point. Chacune ne dirait rien à Richard, et tout irait pour le mieux. Du moins elle l'espérait...

Son attention se reporta sur Drago qui rêvassait. Et dire que ce Dieu vivant était son âme sœur... Pourquoi elle ? Comment une fille qui avait passé son enfance avec pour seuls amis des livres que même les adultes trouvaient trop complexes, qui n'était pas fêtarde mais ennuyeuse à mourir, pouvait correspondre à un homme tel que lui ? Un homme dont les qualités aussi bien physiques que mentales devraient ravir des milliers de femme bien mieux qu'elle...

Mais Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Consciente qu'il devrait quitter définitivement sa vie à la fin de la mission, elle se trouva heureuse de savoir que, quelque soit son avenir, chaque femme qu'il rencontrera n'obtiendra jamais pareil amour qu'il lui portait à _elle_, jeune Gryffondor pourtant longtemps méprisée. La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir ; qui aurait pu croire une telle chose il y a quelques années seulement ?

- J'aime bien te voir sourire après m'avoir contemplé Granger.

Mince, ses coups d'œil rapides qu'elle pensait discrets se faisaient à chaque fois attrapés par ses yeux gris. Hermione réalisa l'appellation par son nom de famille, un retour qui signifiait clairement qu'il rentrait dans un jeu verbal comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Devait-elle y participer, sachant que par l'humour elle ne ferait que renforcer des liens qui devaient disparaître ? La tentation de le faire sourire était malheureusement bien plus forte, comme si la blessure au cœur qu'Hermione lui avait infligée à vie pouvait se rattraper avec le peu de choses qu'elle avait à disposition.

- Je ne te contemplais pas du tout Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un demi sourire. Ta soit disante beauté est la pire des sottises que je n'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie.

C'était plutôt le plus gros mensonge de toute sa vie oui !

- Ah vraiment ? dit-il, ravi de la voir jouer le jeu. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que m'ont dit toutes les filles du collège avec qui...

- Il y a un enfant ici, l'interrompit-elle avec un air de reproche. Et puis toutes ces filles n'étaient avec toi que pour ta popularité, tu le sais bien.

- Pourquoi ne pas avouer que je te fais craquer ?

« Fondre », aurait même été un terme plus approprié.

- Ne rêve pas petite fouine, s'amusa Hermione.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne s'offusqua pas de ce vieux surnom, il le prit même à la rigolage ; décidément il avait réellement changé.

- Je suis sûr que même en fouine j'étais à croquer, rigola-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes ! Miss Teigne ne t'aurait pas approché.

- Défend-toi comme tu peux après tout, mais je reste convaincu que j'étais le plus bel homme de Poudlard, mon nom et mon argent n'auraient servis à rien sans mon physique parfait. Et Merlin sait que les filles l'aiment !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pouvais apprécier chez toutes ces filles si superficielles ! riposta Hermione en s'emportant légèrement.

- Jalouse, Granger ?

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur la route, évitant ainsi d'être aveuglé par la magnificence du sourire éblouissant qu'il lui adressait.

- Et de quoi ou de qui pourrais-je bien l'être ? répliqua-t-elle finalement. Ces filles avaient toutes un vernis à ongle en guise de cervelle. Ne touche pas à ça, c'est l'allume-cigare.

- Et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Au moins, avec elles, il n'y avait aucun risque que je m'y attache.

Nouveau missile qui explosa en plein sur la cible fixée à son coeur. Hermione le savait pourtant, les jeux avec un Malefoy étaient dangereux. Elle regrettait d'avoir pris ce risque, son chagrin fit à nouveau surface mais elle préféra garder le silence sur cette allusion, une fois de plus. Le cri douloureux qui s'échappa de la bouche de Drago la tira de ses pensées. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit l'allume-cigare des mains avant de le remettre à sa place, faussement exaspérée.

- Mais d'où il sort ce type ? s'effara Charlie.

**000000**

Hermione gara la voiture devant le portail noir en fer forgé, identique à tous les autres qui longeaient la rue habitée par des petites maisons de briques plus ou moins rouges selon l'ancienneté des lieux.

Elle vit Drago jeter un rapide coup d'œil au quartier, et se sentit malgré elle un peu honteuse d'inviter un Malefoy à rentrer dans un endroit aussi banal que celui-ci. Charlie se précipitait déjà à l'intérieur, claquant toutes les portes sur son passage, tandis que son frère restait sur le trottoir, immobile, fixant Drago de ses petits yeux noirs inquisiteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? lança ce dernier avec un évident manque de tact, étrangement mal à l'aise d'être scruté ainsi par un tout petit moldu.

- T'es le nouvel amoureux de Hermione ? demanda-t-il de sa voix accusatrice.

Surpris, Drago afficha un petit rictus avant de répondre :

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?

Jaffrey se tut un instant, fixant intensément ce nouvel inconnu qui lui rendait son regard.

- Moi je ne t'aime pas ! s'écria-t-il soudain en tapant brusquement du pied.

Hermione regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. Bien qu'elle savait que Drago n'avait au grand jamais attiré la sympathie des hommes quels qu'ils soient, elle fut néanmoins étonnée que l'on puisse ressentir de la haine à cet âge. En effet, les yeux de Jaffrey n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin à ce moment-là, et si la couleur grise de Drago était hypnotisante, la couleur noire du garçon, elle, était pétrifiante.

- Ça tombe bien moi je n'aime pas les mômes, rétorqua Drago nullement impressionné.

- Arrêtez ça vous deux, intervint Hermione qui sentit son vieil instinct de Préfète en Chef reprendre le dessus. Malefoy, comporte-toi en adulte veux-tu ?

- Alors qu'il se comporte en enfant, répliqua-t-il sans détacher son regard du petit être qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux.

Soudain, Drago poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, plus fort cette fois-ci.

- Drago ! s'inquiéta Hermione en se demandant pourquoi il se tenait le bras de cette façon.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la langue pour cet élan spontané qui lui avait fait prononcé le prénom qu'elle refusait d'employer, histoire de garder des distances.

Celui-ci remonta sa manche et la jeune femme retint une exclamation. Son bras gauche, dont la peau était d'une couleur rouge flamboyante, était tout fripé, comme brûlé. Hermione posa un instant ses yeux sur le petit garçon qui à présent regardait Drago avec des yeux ronds, toute trace de colère ayant disparue. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'hypothèse complètement absurde qui s'était emparée d'elle et se précipita vers Drago pour l'aider. Mais celui-ci serrait si fort les mâchoires que la jeune femme se stoppa net et se contenta de lui suggérer une pommade qui s'appelait « Biafine », dont les bienfaits étaient médicalement reconnus.

- Ta crème moldue ne pourra rien contre une blessure magique, répondit-il en levant ses yeux gris vers elle.

- Blessure...magique ? bafouilla-t-elle, confuse.

- Drôlement perspicace pour son âge, maugréa Drago avant de passer le portail pour rejoindre la maison.

Hermione prit Jaffrey par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Clôturant son esprit aux voix qui lui criaient la vérité sur ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione ignora les insinuations de Drago et le rejoint dans le salon, alors qu'il s'affalait sur un vieux fauteuil miteux.

- Alors va à St Mangouste, déclara-t-elle. Jaffrey monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci regarda Hermione, puis Drago. Il paraissait analyser la situation, incertain de laisser sa belle-mère entre de bonnes mains. Finalement, il s'exécuta, adoptant à nouveau l'air innocent d'un véritable enfant de cinq ans.

Drago eut un flash de son enfance, qui reflétait le même genre de situation ; à peine plus âgé que Jaffrey, il plongeait son regard bleu azur déjà intense dans celui de sa mère, alors que Lucius, en colère contre elle, venait de lui demander d'aller dans sa chambre. Inquiet, il n'avait pas bougé. Lui aussi, pourtant si jeune, comprenait beaucoup plus de choses qu'un enfant normal. Le regard rassurant de sa mère s'était inondé de larmes lorsqu'il reçut une punition pour ne pas avoir obéit assez vite.

- Malefoy tu m'écoutes ?

Ce dernier sortit de son souvenir pour se replonger dans la réalité. Quand cesserait-elle de l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Son ton, il se souvient, n'était pas le même à l'époque de Poudlard où elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler Drago, il était plus doux. A présent, elle l'appelait avec cette même rancune dans la voix, il ne supportait plus son nom de famille quand il était prononcé par elle.

- Je n'irai pas à St Mangouste, trancha-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin regarde l'état de ton bras !

- Je reste ici.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Hermione sembla réaliser la raison de son obstination parce qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en hochant la tête :

- Non mais vraiment...lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu prends ton rôle de garde du corps bien trop au sérieux.

- Et toi pas assez.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, mais crois-moi je ne risque rien du tout ici !

S'il répondit, elle ne l'entendit pas. Hermione s'installa à la table de la cuisine et entreprit d'éplucher quelques pommes de terre pour le repas, tandis qu'elle laissait tranquillement son esprit vagabonder.

Cette journée avait été plutôt riche en émotion, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être finie. En effet, le repas de ce soir annonçait des tensions à venir ; déjà entre Drago qui, comme lui seul en était capable, s'était mis à dos les deux enfants en moins d'une heure, et ensuite entre Drago et Richard, dont elle redoutait la confrontation. Oh elle n'était pas inquiète pour Richard, loin de là, cet homme était si docile et polis que le connaissant, il préfèrerait se taire plutôt que de contrarier Drago. Ce dernier, en revanche, savait être blessant quand il le voulait, et Hermione craignait que la jalousie le fasse agir de façon arrogante et irréfléchie. Mais malgré tout, il avait changé, c'était indiscutable. Drago, déjà doté d'un sang froid hors du commun que seul Hermione réussissait à lui faire perdre, semblait en posséder encore d'avantage, la maturité peignait ses traits, même si de temps en temps il était facile pour elle de deviner sa colère.

- Ton Richy, il est au courant que son fiston est un des l'un des nôtres ?

Absorbée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué, épaule adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle agacée. Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jaffrey n'est pas un sorcier.

Drago haussa les sourcils, puis entra dans la cuisine avant de tirer bruyamment une chaise en face et de s'y installer.

- Hermione, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur l'épluchement de ses patates. Or, tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle évitait la conversation.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, contrariée de lui avoir décrit un tel changement alors que sa fâcheuse habitude de ne pas supporter d'être ignoré était toujours aussi intacte.

- Quoi...

- Pourquoi cela t'affecte-t-il tant que ce soit un sorcier ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'assure que c'en est un ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Pour toute réponse, Drago releva à nouveau sa manche, découvrant sa peau rougeâtre et abîmée.

- Tu devrais soigner ça, finit-elle par dire.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi que ce sortilège venait de lui. Dans le livre consacré à Potter, « l'Histoire du Survivant », c'est raconté qu'à l'âge de onze ans, il coince involontairement son cousin dans un zoo avec un serpent, simplement parce qu'il l'avait énervé.

L'image de Harry lui revint en tête et une douleur lui empoigna l'estomac. Penser à son ami revenait aussitôt à penser à Ron. Comment aurait-il réagit, en apprenant qu'elle travaillait avec Drago ? Mieux que Harry sûrement, Ron l'avait même encouragée à le rejoindre plusieurs fois, alors qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir pleurer chaque soir pendant des heures.

Patient, Drago semblait attendre qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie.

- Je n'aurais jamais penser que tu avais lu le livre sur Harry, dit-elle finalement.

- Apprend à connaître tes ennemis, sourit-il. C'est l'une des premières choses que mon père m'a enseignée.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Hermione fixait le bras de Drago, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il réussisse à dissimuler aussi bien la douleur d'une brûlure d'une telle envergure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il alors en suivant son regard. Dis-moi plutôt où ton copain travaille, au ministère de la magie ?

Hermione baissa la tête, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il gêné, ou du moins il en prenait l'expression. Il travaille dans une petite entreprise, à Pré-au-Lard ? Il ne travaille pas du tout ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement sa salive, puis respira un grand coup, abordant le sujet inévitable tôt ou tard :

- Richard n'est...comment dire...pas de notre monde.

L'expression horrifiée qu'elle redoutait défigura son beau visage.

- Un moldu ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vis avec un moldu ?

Hermione le fusillait du regard à présent :

- Et alors ? se défendit-elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal et encore moins en quoi ça te regarde. Je te rappelle que je viens moi-même d'une famille de moldus !

Mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter, son esprit était totalement ailleurs et si son visage restait illisible, ses doigts ne cessaient de taper nerveusement contre la table de bois.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Tu es restée tout ce temps sans protection ! finit par lâcher Drago plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione. Tu te mets en danger permanent et tu vis avec des moldus qui sont complètement incapables de te protéger !

- Mais quand vas-tu cesser avec ces histoires de protections ! Je sais très bien me défendre et jusqu'ici je ne me suis jamais fait attaquer chez moi ! Si tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore...

- Non, trancha-t-il.

Hermione le scruta du regard, tentant vainement d'y trouver ne serait-ce qu'une réponse aux centaines questions qu'elle se posait. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour elle ? Risquait-elle vraiment un quelconque danger ou l'aimait-il au point de la surprotéger de la sorte ? Etait-il réellement un Mangemort comme elle en était encore persuadée ce matin, ou avait-il dit la vérité en prétendant s'être éloignée de la guerre ? Après tout, cette dernière hypothèse expliquerait sa réaction à l'annonce de sa nouvelle vie pourtant étalée dans les journaux. Et que penser de cette coïncidence du retour de Malefoy à quelques jours près de sa future mission ?

Il était si dur de voir le bien en cet homme, mais encore plus d'y voir le mal...

Hermione était littéralement perdue.

- Tu lui caches ta nature de sorcière ? demanda alors Drago, plus calme.

- Non, il le sait. Mais ses enfants l'ignorent, il est mieux pour eux de ne rien savoir.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'entrée :

- Chérie ?

- Richard ! lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

Après avoir ordonné à Drago de visser ses fesses sur la chaise jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la jeune femme sortit de la cuisine et vint embrasser le nouvel arrivant.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

- Et bien laisse-moi te remonter le moral, je nous ai réservé une table au restaurant français de Londres !

- Mais il faut réserver des mois à l'avance pour cet endroit !

- Oui, et je l'ai fait.

- Oh Richard, c'est tellement adorable ! J'aurais adoré, crois-moi, mais...ce soir ça ne va pas être possible, je suis vraiment désolée !

- Oh...c'est...c'est p...pas grave.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer affreusement. Richard recommençait à bégayer, signe qu'il se sentait gêné et confus. Et dire qu'il avait prit soin de réserver au restaurant qu'elle adorait et qu'elle allait gâcher une soirée qui s'annonçait romantique à cause de ce fichu Drago Malefoy qui débarquait dans sa vie.

- Papa !

Le petit garçon brun courut vers son père avec un immense sourire. Ce dernier le fit joyeusement voler dans ses bras avant de le reposer a terre.

- Hermione a ramené un vilain monsieur ! déclara-t-il alors.

Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux puis se tourna vers Richard d'un air désolé.

- Un gros naze, ajouta une voix d'adolescente depuis l'escalier. Il est sûrement l'amant de ta copine chérie !

- C'est mon garde du corps, rectifia aussitôt Hermione.

- T...ton garde d...du corps ?

- Oui. Tu sais la nouvelle mission dont je t'avais parlé, et bien le ministère a décidé de m'envoyer un protecteur.

- Cette mission est si d...dangereuse que ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vais devoir rencontrer des vampires.

- Des...des v...vampires ! Oh S...Seigneur Marie Jésus ! C'est hors de qu...question, bien trop dangereux !

- Ne t'en fais pas Richy, elle ne craint rien avec moi.

Hermione ferma les yeux d'exaspération en entendant sa voix. Il n'écouterait donc jamais ? Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme blond qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon, son air moqueur sur le visage.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Drago n'en revenait pas. Il s'était vraiment tout imaginé, sauf...ce genre d'homme. Il était très facile de lire à travers Richard : c'était le raté par excellence.

Sa vieille chemise à carreaux marron assortie à son pantalon vert kaki, une cravate rayée aussi démodée que ses chaussures, une coiffure vieillotte dont l'immense raie sur le côté luisait à la lumière et les lunettes rondes posées sur son petit nez, indiquaient clairement sa personnalité.

Petit garçon, c'était celui qui se faisait racketter ses sandwiches à chaque récréation, celui que l'on poussait dans la boue en cours de sport, celui sur qui on envoyait des boulettes de papier mouillées en classe et encore celui qui faisait les devoirs de ses camarades sans rien dire, au risque de se faire taper à la parents ambitieux qui le poussaient au travail en lui répétant que le métier de médecin était fait pour lui, une mère aimante mais un père stricte, enfant unique pour seul ami un poisson rouge à qui il se confiait le soir lorsqu'une horrible journée de plus venait de se terminer. Un adolescent sans petite copine, bien trop timide et des filles bien trop belles pour lui. Une gentillesse et une naïveté qui le poussent néanmoins à aider une jolie fille pour son cours de maths, cette même fille qui lui faisait porter son cartable lorsqu'elle en avait marre et le tenait dans ses filets grâce aux nombreux petits bisous sur son visage boutonneux. Mais elle sortait avec le garçon populaire du lycée et lui expliquait gentiment que le fréquenter ruinait sa réputation. L'adolescent comprend qu'il a été utilisé et pleur sa solitude auprès d'amis qui passent leur journée à parler de jeux vidéos. Il passe son bac haut la main et entre vite dans la vie active, toujours aussi seul. Au travail, ses collègues lui demandent des sous pour se payer un café, promettant de le rembourser dès que possible, et repartent rieurs de cet imbécile qui prête de l'argent chaque semaine sans jamais protester. Mais Richard sait très bien qu'ils ne lui rendront jamais ce qu'ils lui doivent, seulement demander l'argent est très malpoli et plutôt se taire que de se faire des ennemis. C'est la bonne poire qui un soir de Noël accepte finalement de remplacer son collègue qui lui parle de problèmes de santé alors que quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouve avec ses potes autour d'une bonne bière, leur racontant comme il a été facile de berner cet idiot de Richard.

Voilà comment apparaissait cet homme aux yeux de Drago : bon, généreux...et looser. Il n'en revenait pas, comment Hermione avait-elle pu choisir pareil phénomène ? Mis à part une évidente passion pour les livres, ces deux là n'avaient rien en commun ! Il sentit vraiment sa fierté prendre un bon coup ; sortir avec ce minable après l'avoir connu, lui, Drago Malefoy ?

- Richard, je te présente Drago Malefoy. Malefoy, voici Richard...

- Bon...bonjour ! lança joyeusement Richard en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

Le regard noir de Hermione l'incita à se montrer un minimum vivable, et Drago serra la main de ce drôle d'homme.

- Hermione chérie, ne serait-ce pas cet homme longtemps recherché par votre monde ? murmura-t-il loin des oreilles de ses enfants.

- Si, répondit-elle. C'était d'ailleurs la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin, il a été jugé et le verdict a joué en sa faveur.

- Oh je vois.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? répéta Drago, amusé.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle fermement. Un Mangemort en liberté, j'appelle ça une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione prit Richard par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle demanda à Charlie de l'aider à mettre la table mais, comme elle s'y attendait, l'adolescente s'assit à table et attendit le repas sans un mot.

- Malefoy met cinq assiettes s'il te plaît, dit-elle alors.

Ce dernier la regarda, outré.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? dit-il en explosant de rire.

- Navrée de ne pas avoir d'Elfes de Maison, ironisa-t-elle. Mais si tu veux loger ici, tu participes, c'est comme ça.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Hermione s'apprêta à se fâcher mais Richard intervint :

- Hermione voyons c'est notre invité ! Laissez Monsieur Malefoy, je me charge de la table, prenez une chaise.

Surpris, Drago lui sourit aimablement, et lança un regard de victoire à Hermione avant de s'asseoir en face de Charlie, Jaffrey à sa gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés autour d'un gratin de pomme de terre, Hermione n'ayant que de très simples notions de cuisine.

- C'est dégueulasse, cracha soudain Charlie en lâchant sa fourchette dans l'assiette avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Charlie ! râla Richard.

- Non laisse, décréta Hermione. C'est pas grave je t'assure.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la cuisine, seul Jaffrey chantonnait sa comptine apprise à la maternelle :

- Escargot de Bourgogne montre moi tes cornes ! Si tu ne me les montre pas je le dirais au Maître, qui te coupera la tête ! Je le dirais au loup qui te coupera le cou !

- T'as pas autre chose ? maugréa Drago.

L'enfant ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa chanson en fixant Drago, comme pour le provoquer. Si ce dernier était persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès, Hermione, elle, tentait de se convaincre que cet enfant n'avait tout simplement pas entendu.

- Alors, dit enfin Richard pour détendre l'atmosphère. D'où venez vous exactement Monsieur Malefoy ?

- D'un autre monde, répondit aussitôt Charlie sous l'œil paniqué des deux sorciers ainsi que du père. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Non mais c'est vrai, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu de micro-onde de sa vie, ça fait une heure qu'il s'éclate à faire chauffer son assiette ! Et je ne parle même pas de sa passion pour le robinet qu'il s'est amusé à ouvrir et fermer pendant dix minutes tout à l'heure !

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard pour son manque de discrétion, mais celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention et se tourna vers Charlie en fronçant les sourcils :

- En parlant d'étrangeté, dit-il, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec le nez troué par un caillou.

- C'est un piercing ! corrigea-t-elle, vexée.

- Et bien c'est moche, dit-il simplement en se servant à boire.

- Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes ! riposta alors Charlie à l'adresse de sa belle-mère. Mais apparemment tu aimes jouer ton rôle de mère avec tout le monde ?

- Charlie ça suffit ! pesta son père, son teint habituellement très blanc prenant une couleur violacée. Hermione n'est p...peut-être p...pas ta mère, mais elle fait de son m...mieux pour vous, et quoi que tu dises elle reste ! Alors tu as intérêt à faire des efforts !

Richard, dont le visage avait viré au rouge avec une facilité déconcertante, avait prononcé les dernières phrases sans bégayer, signe qu'il prenait une réelle assurance et que ses paroles devaient être prises au sérieux. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il ose s'énerver contre sa fille, et cette dernière en resta bouche bée un moment. Puis, à la grande surprise de Hermione qui aurait du prévoir sa réaction, Charlie trouva comme toujours un moyen de reporter la faute sur sa belle-mère et déballa à toute vitesse :

- Hermione m'a viré de la voiture ce matin !

- Quoi ? dit Richard, abasourdit.

- Charlie a séché les cours ! rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton.

- Moi je veux une compote, déclara Jaffrey avec de la patate plein la serviette.

- Charlie a fait quoi ?

- Papa ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je suis arrivée en retard parce que ta copine m'a lâché dans la rue toute seule !

- Elle ne voulait pas mettre sa ceinture et a réagit comme une gamine ! se justifia Hermione.

- Moi je veux une compote ! répétait le petit garçon.

- C'est toi la gamine ! répliqua l'adolescente. Tu m'as fait tout un cinéma pour une fichue ceinture alors que l'école n'était qu'à dix minutes !

- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu n'avais qu'à y aller à pied ! rugit alors la jeune femme.

- Ma compote !

- Crois-moi je préfère mille fois la solitude plutôt que de supporter le voyage avec toi !

- On ne pourrait pas lui donner sa compote à l'autre ? suggéra alors Drago, agacé.

- Hermione je n'en reviens pas que tu sois partie sans elle ! s'écria Richard, incrédule. Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris l'importance pour moi de les déposer jusqu'à l'école !

- Oui je sais je n'aurais pas du la laisser, s'excusa-t-elle à contre coeur.

- T'as pas à t'excuser Hermione.

L'écho du brouhaha qui cessa soudainement résonna encore quelques secondes aux oreilles de tous. Drago n'avait pas parlé fort, mais sa voix grave et posée avait suffit à imposer le silence et à présent, toute l'attention portait sur lui.

- Hermione n'est pas en tort dans tout cela, reprit-il. Ce matin Charlie a voulu jouer à l'adulte, et elle a perdu. Hermione a fait ce qu'il fallait, la prochaine fois elle saura qu'on ne s'attaque pas à une lionne telle que Granger, et j'en sais quelque chose.

Cette dernière ne put dissimuler son petit sourire, quelque part heureuse qu'il la soutienne contre tous, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Excusez moi monsieur Malefoy, répondit Richard d'une petite voix. Mais je ne p...pense pas que cela v...vous concerne.

Hermione constata qu'il ne devait pas être indifférent à l'imposante franchise de Drago, car il se remettait légèrement à bégayer.

- Au contraire. Je me dois de la protéger à présent.

- Loin de moi l'idée de lui faire du mal, répondit Richard, étonné par de tels propos.

- A elle peut-être pas, mais à son cœur oui. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Hermione souffre de cette situation, qu'elle refoule tous ses sentiments de colère et de chagrin depuis plusieurs mois dans le seul but de s'empêcher de craquer face à ces nouveautés, et ainsi conserver un faux sourire pour faire bonne figure, tout ceci pour _toi_. Elle encaisse sans arrêt la mauvaise humeur de cette adolescente, les caprices de ce petit monstre et tes accusations injustifiées. Elle a récemment subi la perte douloureuse d'un proche et se voit aujourd'hui confiée d'une nouvelle miss...d'un nouveau travail dangereux, et de nouvelles tâches pour lesquelles elle n'est pas encore prête, à savoir gérer une famille. Et tout cela, Hermione l'accepte sans protester, une fois de plus, pour toi.

- Je ne voyais pas, je...

Mais Richard s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour justifier autant d'inattention de sa part.

- Ta fille est pire que moi à son âge, continua lentement Drago. Et crois-moi, c'est plutôt hors du commun. Elle est insolente, irrespectueuse et surtout immature. Je ne vois aucune autorité parentale ici si ce n'est celle que Charlie se donne, et votre peur de la contrarier vous pousse inconsciemment à reporter chaque faute sur Hermione. Tu devrais être heureux Richy, elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour supporter un fardeau pareil...

Hermione avait le souffle coupé par son intervention. Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, lui avait même fait comprendre ce que elle-même tentait de se cacher, avait résumé tous ses sentiments dissimulés depuis plusieurs mois à la perfection alors qu'ils ne s'étaient revus que quelques heures plus tôt. Personne, si ce n'est une âme sœur, n'aurait pu la déchiffrer avec autant d'exactitude, et Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer en se rappelant que jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui, que désormais une nouvelle vie et un nouvel homme s'offrait à elle, bien que son cœur n'appartiendrait toujours qu'à Drago Malefoy...

La jeune femme osa lever les yeux vers lui, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait Richard avec intensité et elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour en avoir été elle-même victime : sa gorge était noué, ses membres tremblaient, sa respiration était retenue et son cerveau avait du mal à tout assimiler, gêné par la pénétrance glaciale de la couleur grise de ses yeux.

- Ma compote ? tenta Jaffrey qui mit fin à l'hypnotisme de son père.

- Ma fille n'est pas facile tous les jours, admit-il enfin en baissant tristement les yeux. Mais Hermione sait qu'elle est libre de partir quand elle le souhaite, elle sait que je ne veux pas lui imposer plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en a déjà, et Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai tenté de le lui expliquer. Mais elle se borne à rester, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi...

- Moi non plus...marmonna alors Drago en mettant son assiette au micro-onde pour la cinquième fois.

Richard adressa un sourire timide à Hermione :

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, je suis un idiot. J'aurais du voir que...

Hermione le fit taire d'un geste doux, sourit à son tour, ne pouvant résister à un regard aussi tendre et sincère.

- Bien sûr, dit froidement Charlie. On lui pardonne tout à elle, il lui suffit de...

- Tais-toi Charlie, coupa sèchement Richard. Il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement de l'école toi et moi. Monte dans ta chambre à présent.

Cette dernière était consternée. Elle fusilla Drago du regard tandis qu'il lui rendait un grand sourire.

- Ce martien débarque et tout change d'un coup, railla-t-elle. Je vous le dis moi, il n'est pas d'ici ce fou.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et, comme à son habitude, claqua la porte.

- Moi j'attends ma compote ! se plaignit Jaffrey.

- Tu sais où je vais te la mettre ta compote ! explosa alors Drago, irrité par cette voix enfantine.

- Malefoy ! Tu...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que pour la troisième fois de la journée, Drago poussa un juron sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur, au pied cette fois.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça, siffla Drago.

- Non Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione qui savait parfaitement qu'un Malefoy ne restait pas passif aux défis.

Mais trop tard. Une substance jaune, qui sentait la pomme, s'écoula de nul part au dessus de la tête de Jaffrey et dégoulina partout sur ses petits cheveux noirs.

- Tiens la voilà ta compote ! s'exclama Drago, satisfait.

Le garçon se mit à sangloter, puis explosa en sanglots bruyants et insupportables à l'oreille du blond.

- Malefoy ! s'écria l'ancienne Gryffondor d'une voix aigue par la colère.

- Ça va, ça va je m'en vais !

Il se leva et, avec un pied dont la taille avait enflée de plusieurs centimètres, passa en boitant devant une Hermione furibonde et un Richard ahuri.

**000000**

La tension était redescendue dans la maison, le silence régnait et chacun se préparait à aller au lit. Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche, Hermione était dans sa chambre et attendait le retour de Richard qui couchait les enfants. Lorsqu'il revint, il paraissait triste et elle le lui fit remarquer.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

- Richard, ne prend pas trop au sérieux ce que t'a dit Drago tout à l'heure, ne me dispense pas de tes problèmes, je veux savoir.

- C'est « Drago », maintenant ?

Hermione rougit et bafouilla quelque chose comme quoi sa langue avait fourché. Richard l'ignora et expliqua :

- C'est Charlie, elle faisait semblant de dormir quand je suis allé lui dire bonne nuit. Je suis persuadé qu'elle était éveillée, elle m'en veut.

Hermione s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Ne te reproche rien, lui murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Demain ce sera oublié, laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- J'ai peur d'avoir été trop dur, avoua-t-il.

- Tu as simplement joué ton rôle de père, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle s'habituera.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Drago s'immobilisa devant leur étreinte. N'importe qui se serait excusé d'avoir « oublié » de toquer et aurait immédiatement refermer la porte, mais pas lui. Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et il serra les mâchoires, planté sur le seuil. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Richard qui parut gêné : il toussota légèrement et s'écarta de la jeune femme avant de bégayer :

- Pardon vous...vous voulez qu...quelque chose ?

- Un lit, répondit-il froidement.

- Je t'ai installé le canapé Malefoy, précisa Hermione, agacée de ses interruptions fréquentes.

- Je dors ici.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Vingt quatre heure sur...

- ...Sur vingt quatre oui je sais ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Navrée mais on va devoir faire exception à la règle, il est hors de question que tu dormes ici.

- Navré, répéta-t-il d'un ton glacial qui surprit Hermione. Mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle que tu le veuilles ou non, va falloir reporter vos ébats amoureux.

La jalousie trahissait sa voix qu'il désirait assurée, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se montrer compatissante lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte :

- Écoute Malefoy, reprit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée. J'ai supporté bien des choses jusque là, mais que tu dormes dans notre chambre, c'est trop. Il ne m'arrivera absolument rien cette nuit, et je te rappelle que je sais me défendre. Alors maintenant, va t'installer sur le canapé s'il te plaît.

- Non.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération. Son obstination, en plus d'être insupportable, était ridicule.

- Ça suffit Malefoy, sors d'ici.

- Hors de question.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Hermione se laissa guider par sa colère et saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit. Drago ricana, exactement comme quelques années auparavant.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Granger ? sourit-il. Je suis censé te protéger, pas te tuer.

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas, c'est moi qui prends le canapé, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Hermione chérie, tenta alors Richard. Il n'est peut-être pas utile d'en venir à la violence, peut-être pourriez-vous trouver un terrain d'entente et...

- Ne t'en mêle pas Richard, l'interrompit Hermione sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux.

- Ouais c'est ça Richy, ajouta Drago d'un ton mauvais. Laisse ta copine choisir entre le beau lit et le vieux canapé.

Sous-entendu auquel Hermione riposta avec assurance :

- Te fatigues pas, j'ai déjà choisi depuis longtemps.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour te rendre compte que le lit vaut beaucoup mieux.

- Non tu vois il est trop dur et trop froid, le canapé est confortable et chaleureux.

- Tu sais bien que le lit paraît dur de l'extérieur, mais enfonce-toi dedans et il te réchauffera beaucoup plus qu'un vieux canapé miteux.

- Je préfère le canapé, garantit-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? dit-il en tenant fermement sa baguette. Après tout, toi et moi on connaît tes talents d'actrice, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se mordit les joues pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et qu'elle le trouvait stupide de l'avoir cru aussi facilement alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé aucune de ses paroles. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione avait joué son rôle bien mieux qu'elle ne le soupçonnait, et Drago en souffrirait à jamais. Depuis Poudlard, Hermione avait pris le temps de réfléchir, et lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que, de toutes manières, Drago ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lisa, elle s'était promis de profiter de sa vie sans se morfondre sur un amour impossible. Mais son récent retour avait bouleversé tous ses efforts pour oublier, toutes ces nuits où elle s'était empêchée de pleurer, gâchés par les sentiments qui luttaient pour remonter à la surface. Alors plus vite la mission serait achevée, plus vite Drago disparaîtrait définitivement, et commencerait alors sa vraie vie...loin de lui.

Hermione se rendit soudain compte de l'absence de Richard. Emportée par la colère, elle ne l'avait même pas vu quitter la pièce, tout comme Drago apparemment. Elle rangea sa baguette et passa devant lui sans un mot, avant de sortir de la chambre. Drago se maudit intérieurement de son comportement, sentant très bien qu'il l'avait blessée, l'une des choses qu'il supportait le moins au monde.

Hermione descendit au salon et resta figée devant le canapé. Richard s'y était allongé, seulement couvert d'une fine couverture verte.

- Richard, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce en s'approchant. Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je pense que ce serait mieux que je ne fasse pas obstacle à votre mission, répondit-il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

- Mais non ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Hermione, profondément attendrie par ses bonnes intentions, lui parlait comme l'on parle à un enfant qui croit être la source de dispute de ses parents.

- Il ne faut pas se laisser faire par Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant à son niveau. Il est manipulateur et très malin, mais il n'a pas son mot à dire ici et...

- Hermione, sourit Richard. Pourquoi vois-tu le mal en cet homme ? Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te protéger, et la façon dont il a parlé de toi à table me prouve qu'il te respecte et je suis prêt à parier qu'il donnerait sa vie pour te sauver dans ta mission.

- Tu ne le connais pas, grogna-t-elle.

- En tout cas lui a l'air de te connaître, et maintenant qu'il est là je ne m'inquièterai plus pour toi. Il est normal que tu sois protégée avec une telle guerre, d'autant plus que je suis parfaitement inutile à ta protection...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à culpabiliser à ce sujet, c'est à moi de vous protéger, que la situation te paraisse ridicule ou non. Oh Richard ne me laisse pas seule avec lui s'il te plaît !

- Voyons ce n'est qu'une seule nuit ma chérie, et puis j'ai confiance en lui.

- Comment diable peux-tu accorder ta confiance aussi facilement à une personne que tu connais à peine ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même et Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Ta bonté te perdra un jour, dit-elle.

- Allez va dormir, tu te lève tôt demain.

- Mais c'est avec _toi_ que je veux dormir, bouda-t-elle comme une enfant.

Richard sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il.

Hermione se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas rageur. Lorsqu'elle entra, Drago, torse nu, était déjà couché dans le lit.

- Alors là c'est sûr je rêve, paniqua-t-elle. Non, je cauchemarde ! Oui c'est ça je suis en train de faire un gros cauchemar où un Serpentard stupide et encombrant s'est incrusté dans ma vie, a embrouillé nos relations familiales, viré mon petit ami et à présent s'installe dans mon lit !

- Ne te plains pas, ricana-t-il. Moi j'ai fichu le bordel en une soirée, je l'avoue, mais demain ce sera oublié. Toi, c'est en dix jours que tu as transformé ma vie en bordel.

Cette réplique refroidit aussitôt la jeune femme. Comprenant vite qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir par terre, Hermione se résigna à venir se coucher à ses côtés. Sans un mot, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans les draps, lui tournant aussitôt le dos pour masquer sa peine.

- Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu as de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

Hermione avait mis tout son courage dans ces mots débordants de vérité. Il ne répondit pas et un silence apaisant régna de nouveau.

Quelle étrange situation, songea Hermione. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi avec lui remontait à si longtemps, au soir où il avait choisi de rester à ses côtés plutôt que de fuir la dette du Mage Noir. Sacrifice inutile puisque, de toute évidence, il était en train de la rembourser en ce moment même. Etrangement, le savoir, ou du moins le supposer fortement du côté du mal, ne l'effrayait pas autant que ça devrait.

Hermione ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration lente et régulière du jeune homme. Merlin qu'il était dur de rester ainsi immobile alors que son corps entier se faisait enivrer par son parfum, priant sa propriétaire de céder à cette tentation charnelle et destructrice. Etait-ce aussi douloureux pour lui de ne pouvoir la toucher ? Est-ce que comme elle, à ce moment même, n'était-il pas en train de se faire violence pour ne pas succomber au désir de l'embrasser ? Hermione se retourna légèrement pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, et la réponse à ses questions lui apparut clairement : allongé sur le dos, Drago aurait pu paraître parfaitement détendu si ses fréquentes contractions de mâchoires et ses yeux fixant le plafond ne trahissaient pas sa nervosité. Sans vraiment savoir si elle le faisait plus dans l'intérêt de Drago ou du sien, Hermione se décala au maximum vers le bord du lit, agrandissant la distance qui les séparait.

Dans le but d'apaiser ses battements de cœur, elle décida de penser à sa mission. Mauvaise idée. Deux grandes dents blanches aiguisées lui apparurent et elle fut secouée d'un frisson imperceptible. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Harry, quand allait-il cesser de se morfondre ? Le monde avait besoin de lui, et bien que la perte de Ron soit inconsolable, Hermione était persuadée que ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu qu'on baisse les bras. Elle le revoyait tout jeune encore, lors de leur première année, alors qu'elle lui apprenait à prononcer une formule correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était susceptible ! Mais si courageux lorsqu'il avait fallut combattre le Troll. Ron, couvert de morve verte, riait aux éclats aux côtés de Harry. Molly était avec eux, proposant une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat fait maison, tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur priait d'être plus prudent. Hagrid apportait ses propres gâteaux aussi durs que la pierre, au même moment où, fermement accroché à l'hippogriffe, Sirius atterrissait derrière eux, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire joyeux. Hermione courut vers eux, et quand il l'aperçut, Ron ouvrit grand les bras pour l'accueillir. Mais la jeune femme courait longtemps sans que la distance ne diminue, le chemin semblait infini et lorsque enfin elle allait atteindre ses bras, Ron recula. Il ne riait plus, comme aucun autre autour d'ailleurs. Tous la regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension, de peur peut-être. « Ron ! », cria-t-elle. Pourquoi reculait-il ainsi ? « Ron ! », répéta-t-elle, plus fort. Elle comprit alors qu'ils regardaient derrière elle, cette chose qui leur faisait peur se trouvait juste derrière elle. Brusquement, Hermione se retourna et sursauta devant un immense Mangemort encagoulé. Ses yeux gris la transpercèrent et son petit sourire en coin lui glaça les sangs. Elle se retourna vers Ron mais il n'y avait plus personne. Hermione l'appela, cria, gesticula mais il avait disparut, la laissant seule avec Drago Malefoy...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit du temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait, et encore d'où venait le bruit de ces soufflements. Lorsque la jeune femme comprit que c'était sa propre respiration saccadée, elle voulut tenter de se calmer mais la chaleur sur laquelle reposait son visage mouillé de larmes ne fit qu'augmenter sa vitesse cardiaque. « Merlin faîtes que cette peau si douce qui sèche mes pleurs ne soit pas celle de son torse, que la main que je tiens avec une force douloureuse ne soit pas la sienne... ». Paniquée, Hermione leva discrètement la tête.

Horreur !

Dans le noir, elle distingua deux yeux perçants qui la regardaient. Affreusement confuse, Hermione se dégagea rapidement de lui pour reprendre sa place initiale.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Drago ne répondit rien. On aurait pu penser qu'il dormait si deux lueurs grises ne la fixaient pas avec cet air indéchiffrable. Hermione se sentait gênée et honteuse de son silence, qu'avait-elle pu faire ou dire à travers son cauchemar ? Et s'il avait profité de cette étreinte inconsciente ? Hermione chassa cette dernière pensée, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de poser la question :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

- J'ai essayé, dit-il d'une voix rauque, signe qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. Mais tu criais le nom de Weasley en serrant ma main, alors j'ai attendu que tu te calme.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, ne sachant où se mettre.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Je faisais le même rêve toutes les nuits, avoua-t-elle.

- « Faisait » ?

- Oui. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que je ne l'avais plus fait.

Un silence très explicatif s'installa, chacun en déduisant bien la même chose : son retour dans sa vie.

- Il faut que je prenne l'air, déclara-t-elle soudainement en dégageant le drap. Seule, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant également sortir du lit.

- Hermione...

- Non Malefoy ! trancha-t-elle. J'ai réellement besoin d'être seule, tu peux comprendre ? Enlève ton masque de garde du corps et fais appel à ton côté humain, juste pour une heure. C'est possible ?

Elle le regardait avec un mélange de détermination et de tristesse. Drago s'abstint de lui préciser que, s'il voulait la suivre, ce n'était pas pour sa mission, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi et aurait voulu la consoler. Mais voilà, cette fichue barrière qu'elle mettait entre eux de façon si froide et si certaine l'empêchait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui toute entière. Alors il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, et elle lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement avant de quitter la chambre.

**000000**

Hermione passa devant Richard qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il était secoué de violents tremblements : apparemment la petite couverture n'était pas suffisante et Hermione se maudit de ne pas lui avoir proposé d'autres couettes. La jeune femme voulut lui jeter un sort de réchauffement mais elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposait sur lui deux couvertures de plus, puis enfila la robe de chambre de Charlie qui traînait avant de sortir dehors sans faire de bruit.

L'air glacé de la nuit lui frigorifia les poumons, mais bien qu'elle eut très vite froid, cela lui fit du bien et ses soucis s'envolèrent l'espace de quelques précieuses minutes.

Affolée de s'être retrouvée agrippée à Drago en pleine nuit, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se remettre de son cauchemar. Les images lui revinrent très rapidement en tête et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes si froides qu'elles gelèrent sur ses joues humides. Deux mois qu'elle ne souffrait plus de ses affreux rêves, et voilà qu'ils revenaient la hanter ! De plus, elle n'avait jamais pu voir qui était ce Mangemort encagoulé qui faisait si peur à Ron et aux autres, mais cette nuit son visage lui était apparue très clairement et elle se trouva même bête de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt.

Pieds nus, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses orteils et décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, demain serait une longue journée. Elle espérait que Drago fut endormi quand elle rentrerait dans la chambre, évitant ainsi les regards gênés et les battements de cœur trop rapides.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte, résonna dans la nuit noire l'un des bruits qu'elle détestait le plus au monde...

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut aveuglée par une lumière jour avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, la joue écrasée contre le trottoir gelé. Ses membres étaient totalement paralysés, seules ses prunelles s'agitaient de panique. Un petit rire grave s'éleva dans son dos, et il fut vite rejoint par deux autres qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu transplaner. Elle entendit l'un d'eux s'approcher et sentit alors un violent coup de pied qui la fit permuter sur le dos, telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle put enfin apercevoir les trois Mangemorts encagoulés qui lui apparaissent immense au dessus d'elle, leur longue cape noire parfaitement lisse recouvrant jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Celui qui l'avait retournée prit alors la parole, une voix qui lui était familière et pourtant, elle ne sut la reconnaître :

- Regardez-moi ça...La célèbre Hermione Granger, si douée m'a-t-on dit, va mourir d'une façon pitoyable et d'une facilité presque écoeurante.

Il redevint silencieux pour quelques secondes qui semblèrent infinies à l'ancienne Gryffondor, puis s'accroupie à terre, si près qu'Hermione put sentir son souffle rauque érafler son visage. Sa bouche apparut à la lumière, tirée en un affreux rictus. Si Hermione n'avait pas été paralysée, elle aurait sursauté au contact du bâton rigide qui s'enfonça dans sa joue.

- Quelle horreur...murmura-t-il en lui faisant pivoter la tête avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Comment une telle chose peut-elle naître ? Les gens de sa race me répugnent, ils sont encore plus faibles que les moldus, leur place n'est pas dans le monde de la magie, ou alors au même rang que les elfes de maisons.

- On devrait se dépêcher, pressa alors une autre voix.

Mais le Mangemort qui fixait intensément Hermione ne sembla même pas l'entendre, comme absorbé par sa proie qu'il prenait plaisir à affaiblir, tout en cherchant des réponses à ses propres questions. Sa voix glaciale était empreinte d'un dégoût si profond qu'Hermione pouvait même le ressentir à travers la pression douloureuse de sa baguette qui appuyait de plus en plus fort.

- Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de ça ? poursuivait-il sans jamais s'adresser à elle, comme s'il inspectait un cadavre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui faire pour qu'une telle immondice ose ne serait-ce que rentrer dans sa vie ? Comment est-il possible de s'attacher à quelque chose qui répugne naturellement ? De trouver de l'intérêt à ce qui ne peut en avoir ?

- N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas loin, avertit la troisième voix. On ferait mieux d'en finir maintenant.

- Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus dans tout ça, continua le Mangemort sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux autres. C'est qu'ils osent nous attribuer le rôle des méchants. Ces choses ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour comprendre que dans l'histoire, ce sont nous les gentils, et _eux_ les monstres...

Hermione, dont les yeux au début n'arrêtaient pas de s'affoler, avaient cessé tout mouvements pour tenter de regarder ceux de l'ennemi. Mais sous la cagoule noire, ils ne pouvaient que fixer un point imaginaire et pourtant, elle sentait qu'ils échangeaient le même regard.

- Pourquoi toi...murmura-t-il alors si doucement qu'elle fut seule à l'entendre.

- Yaxley ! s'écria soudain l'un des Mangemorts, apeuré.

Ce dernier finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation pour bondir sur ses pieds, baguette tendue. Hermione entendit des cris de peur et de douleurs, mais il lui était impossible de se tourner vers l'action. Tout à coup, elle aperçut ce qui semblait tant effrayer ses ennemis : une lueur rouge flamboyante passa à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, dont le bruit d'une lame tranchante siffla à ses oreilles. Un des trois Mangemorts pénétra alors dans son champs de vision : harcelé par cette même lumière rouge qui semblait la griffer au sang, il hurlait en lançant des sorts à tort et à travers, se protégeant le visage de son autre main. Mais elle ne put voir la scène plus longtemps, car l'autre Mangemort qui était parvenu à immobiliser sa propre lueur assassine mais dont le sang s'écoulait en abondance sous sa capuche, s'était posté devant elle avec la baguette pointée en sa direction :

- Je savais qu'il fallait te tuer vite sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu n'attires que les ennuis !

- Non ! hurla alors une voix qu'elle reconnût comme celle de Yaxley.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers lui, effaré.

- Quoi ? Serais-tu devenu fou ! Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour nous !

- Elle en a pour moi ! s'éleva alors une voix grave qui enflamma le cœur de la jeune femme, toujours allongée à terre.

Elle vit le Mangemort qui était devant elle voltiger avec une telle puissance qu'il alla s'écraser contre le toit de la maison voisine, faisant tomber au passage des tuiles rouges dans un tonnerre de fracas. Elle vit Yaxley reculer prudemment vers son autre compagnon en sang qui luttait contre la mort, le visage défiguré par la peur. Ils transplanèrent de justesse, évitant l'éclair vert qui vint s'exploser contre le mur. Drago pesta de rage. Un autre « pop », signifia que le troisième Mangemort venait de s'enfuir. Les deux lueurs rouges qui volaient encore dans l'air ne semblaient pas en vouloir à Drago et disparurent à l'horizon à la vitesse d'une étoile filante, tandis que ce dernier se précipitait vers Hermione. Elle fut surprise de lire autant d'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Enervatum, prononça-t-il.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ait retrouvé sa mobilité, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Et alors que des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle réalisa soudain que Drago l'avait légèrement relevée et qu'à présent, il la serrait fort contre lui...

**000000**

**Fin de ce chapitre !! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comme il est long, je me doute que en ce moment vous n'avez que la fin du chapitre en tête, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un avis sur l'ensemble et sur les personnages !! Il est assez difficile de gérer autant de caractères je me rend compte, avant je me contentais de Hermione et Drago lol **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Gros Bisous.**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	27. Le Piège

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère avoir bientôt vos impressions sur ce chapitre, compliment ou critique bien sûr !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 27 : Le Piège.**

Lorsque Drago l'avait légèrement secouée pour la réveiller, Hermione avait eu l'impression que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient passées entre le réveil et le moment où elle s'était recouchée.

- Quelle heure est-il ? avait-elle demandé d'une voix pâteuse.

- Cinq heures.

Hermione avait laissé sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, se demandant pourquoi il était si nécessaire de partir aux aurores. Mais Drago lui avait retiré le drap d'un coup sec, et demandé de se dépêcher. Sa voix semblait fatiguée et sa nuit d'insomnie se confirma par ses cernes violacées ainsi que son humeur massacrante.

Il ne parla pas de toute la matinée, répondait aux questions de Hermione par des brefs hochements de tête ou les rares mots qu'il prononçait ne variaient qu'autour de « hum », « ouais », « je sais pas ».

- Hermione un peu d'énergie ! lança Richard.

Assise devant son petit déjeuner, celle-ci sursauta et releva mollement la tête. Il rigola et lui décolla le toast beurré de sa joue.

- Allez motives-toi ma chérie, tu pars en mission ! dit-il tel un gamin avec ses héros de bande dessinés dans la tête.

- Richard je vais rencontrer des...

Le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge, encore trop terrifiant.

- Oui mais Monsieur Malefoy m'a assuré tout à l'heure que tu ne craindrais absolument rien tant que tu l'écouterais. Ah tiens le voilà justement, où sont les toasts que je lui ai préparé ?

Douché, parfumé, et déjà vêtu de son long manteau noir, Drago entra dans la cuisine, toujours avec cet air sombre.

- Tenez, prenez des forces ! dit Richard en lui installant son plateau impeccablement décoré de toasts, de confitures, d'œufs et de bacons.

Surpris, le jeune blond le remercia poliment et s'installa en face de Hermione qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Il lui en voulait, c'était sûr. Il s'efforçait au mieux de la protéger en respectant les termes du contrat à la lettre, la prévenait sans cesse qu'elle était désormais l'une des cibles première des Mangemorts, et que trouvait-elle à faire ? Sortir en pleine nuit toute seule et sans sa baguette magique. Hermione se maudissait de cette erreur, combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'il ne lui adresse à nouveau la parole ?

Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme sortit soudainement de la cuisine et partit préparer ses affaires. Elle ne prit qu'un sac avec sa baguette magique, des habits de rechanges, des livres sur les créatures dangereuses en espérant trouver quelque chose sur les vampires, des provisions, un peu de maquillage pour rester présentable et une trousse de secours étant donné ses faibles capacités magiques en tant qu'infirmière. Au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à transplaner si quelque chose lui manquait.

- Il est temps de partir, annonça une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle souffla longuement, s'en voulant plus que jamais. S'il commençait à l'éviter ainsi, c'était la mission qu'il mettrait en péril. C'est pourquoi elle se promit de lui parler aussitôt qu'ils seraient loin d'ici.

Hermione prit ses affaires et descendit dans le salon. Richard, excité et débordant d'énergie, exposait le cours qu'il avait récemment donné à ses élèves sur le Cerbère, chien à trois tête que Hermione connaissait parfaitement pour en avoir rencontré un lors de sa première année. Drago écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le regard ailleurs. Richard était le genre de personne avec qui vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire semblant d'être intéressé, il pouvait parler pendant des heures, qualité fortement recommandée lorsqu'on enseignait la Mythologie ancienne dans une université d'étudiants.

Elle arriva près d'eux et Richard abandonna sa victime, qui ne lui en voulut pas du tout, pour aller lui dire au revoir. Hermione aurait voulu que Drago ne le voit pas l'embrasser, mais une autre partie d'elle se disait que ça l'aiderait sûrement à se faire une raison une bonne fois pour toutes. Faudrait-il encore qu'elle réussisse elle-même à s'en faire une...

- Tu vas me manquer, lui murmura Richard, soudain très émotif.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, le rassura-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?

- Promis, souffla-t-il. Je...je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de virer vers Drago. Ce dernier fixait intensément le mur, comme pour canaliser sa colère, ou bien sa peine. Les deux sûrement... Richard toussota légèrement et lui tendit une main chaleureuse :

- Au revoir monsieur Malefoy, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je ne comprends pas que votre monde vous considère comme un Mange la Mort, vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien.

- Mangemort, corrigea Hermione.

Drago regarda sa main tendue mais ne la serra pas.

- Merci de m'avoir accueillit pour cette nuit, porte toi bien Richy, dit-il simplement avant de franchir la porte.

Hermione sourit une dernière fois à son petit ami et sortit dehors à son tour.

La nuit était encore très sombre, et le froid lui mordit la peau des joues qui n'était pas enfouie dans son épaisse écharpe blanche. Un petit vent glacé s'éleva et la transperça toute entière, son manteau de coton ne devait pas être assez épais et un pull de plus aurait été le bienvenu. Néanmoins elle ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre la silhouette sombre devant elle qui s'enfonçait dans la rue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire dont la lumière était très faible que Hermione entraperçut sa baguette magique dépasser de sa manche, et son visage tendu par la colère.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé une seule fois de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Encore sous le choc, Hermione se souvint avoir été porté jusqu'au lit sans un mot, se remémora son beau visage inquiet penché au dessus du sien. Un baiser sur le front, il l'avait laissée s'endormir, et après être aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche comme s'il gardait une malade, avait veillé sur elle le reste de la nuit... Richard n'avait rien su, il n'aurait pas tenu le choc : Hermione désirait le garder éloigné le plus possible de son monde, il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça et son inquiétude ne lui servirait à rien. Quant à l'homme qui marchait devant elle, tendu comme un piquet, le silence devint vite insupportable. Aussi décida-t-elle qu'il était temps de lui parler :

- Malefoy, souffla Hermione dont la voix se perdit dans la nuit noire.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle le rejoint tête baissée et c'est d'une voix timide et gênée qu'elle prit la parole :

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Elle sentit son regard dur et froid se poser sur elle, et s'interdit de lever la tête avant d'avoir fini de s'excuser :

- Je n'aurais jamais du m'éloigner ainsi toute seule, c'était idiot de ma part après tous tes avertissements. J'aurais du les prendre au sérieux, s'il te plaît excuse moi...

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione n'avait pas réussit à empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité lui nouer la gorge et elle ne put dire un mot de plus. Elle ne supportait pas le savoir en colère contre elle, cela lui rappelait tellement l'époque où il lui en avait voulu après leur rupture, ses regards noirs et ses mâchoires serrées lui donnaient envie de s'enfoncer sous terre.

Le silence qui suivit la terrifia. Puis, soudain, il lâcha un petit rire. Un rire froid et sans humour. Le cœur de la jeune femme passa à la vitesse supérieur, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de la rabaisser encore plus, la tristesse cédant la place à la colère.

- Hermione...murmura-t-il les yeux vers les étoiles. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Celle-ci leva enfin la tête vers lui, étonnée. Qu'avait-elle encore dit ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'excuses, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione était littéralement perdue. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis mais son ton restait sec.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle, confuse. Je pensais que...

- Je t'en prie Hermione arrête ! explosa soudain Drago en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Cesse de t'excuser sans arrêt c'est pénible !

Hermione avait sursauté, et le regardait à présent avec des yeux démesurés.

- Je pensais que tu étais en colère, tenta-t-elle tout de même, incapable de réagir face à l'emportement du jeune homme.

- Oui je suis en colère ! rugit-il. Je suis furieux même ! Furieux contre moi et contre ma stupidité !

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Hermione ! la coupa-t-il en la prenant brusquement par les épaules. Cela fait moins de vingt quatre heure que l'on m'a confié ta protection, et j'ai déjà été incapable de veiller sur toi ! Je m'en veux terriblement ! A moi d'accord ? _Je_ suis en faute, pas toi ! J'aurais du être là, j'aurais du te protéger au lieu d'attendre bêtement ton retour ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant je me débrouille pour te faire culpabiliser ! Heureusement que j'ai entendu les Mangemorts crier, si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, je...tu...

Il s'interrompit, comme si le seul fait de d'imaginer la suite lui donnait la nausée. Il relâcha la pression de ses mains et s'écarta quelques mètres plus loin, les mains jointes sur sa tête de nouveau dirigée vers l'aube naissante, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de soi.

Dans son dos, Hermione demeurait immobile, les yeux fixés vers le sol mais l'esprit tourné vers son âme sœur. Alors, lentement, elle s'avança sur la route et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Toujours tourné vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait de minutes en minutes, Drago ne vit pas la jeune femme tendre la main vers lui et se figer de nouveau. Elle hésita longuement, puis finit enfin par se décider à poser doucement sa main contre son dos. Hermione le sentit se raidir à son contact, et dit d'une voix assurée :

- Tout ce que je sais Malefoy, c'est que hier soir tu m'as sauvé la vie, et pour ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante...

Il se retourna et la contempla longuement. Enfin, il sourit. Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas souri, et son cœur sembla respirer beaucoup plus facilement.

- Tu ne m'en veux même pas, constata-t-il en secouant la tête de façon incrédule. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Granger, tu sais ça ?

- Tu exagères, répondit-elle les joues pas uniquement rosies par le froid. N'importe qui d'autre ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

- N'importe qui d'autre ne se serait pas perdu dans un tas d'excuses comme tu l'as fait. Il me semble t'avoir déjà prouvé ta différence non ?

Hermione se rappela avec mauvaise humeur la fois où Drago lui avait montré ce que pensaient d'elle les élèves, la jugeant sans la connaître réellement, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

- Je t'avais dit à quel point tu valais beaucoup mieux qu'eux, tu te souviens ? sourit Drago en devinant ses réticences au souvenir.

- Je me souviens plutôt avoir été traitée de vieille fille, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago rigola.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je repense à l'époque de Poudlard, avoua-t-il. A ma ridicule obstination à me cacher la vérité sur mes sentiments. J'avais réellement dit « mieux », et pas « vieux ».

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en constatant qu'à cette époque, elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'elle était déjà en train de faire tomber le grand Drago Malefoy sous son charme. A vrai dire, elle aussi ignorait qu'en le fréquentant, elle était en train de se nourrir petit à petit d'une drogue vitale dont elle souffrirait cruellement du manque plus tard...

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il pour briser le silence gênant.

Hermione acquiesça, contente de changer de sujet.

- Où va-t-on au fait ? demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'ils marchaient sans but précis. Pourquoi ne transplanons-nous pas ?

- Après l'attaque de hier soir, j'ai lancé des sortilèges de protection sur une bonne partie de la ville, on ne peut plus transplaner. J'aurais du y penser bien avant.

- Arrête de te torturer pour ça, c'est du passé. Mais pourquoi y allons-nous à pied ? J'ai une voiture tu sais ?

Drago bougonna quelque chose comme « ce n'est pas si loin ». Apparemment il n'avait plus trop envi de s'essayer à la vie moldue, les remarques de Charlie sur son ignorance l'avaient sûrement vexé plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Drago s'arrêta enfin avant de déclarer que les sortilèges s'arrêtaient à peu près à cet endroit. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un passage piéton qui séparait deux immenses trottoirs, non loin d'un bâtiment qu'elle reconnut comme la mairie. Hermione prit la main que Drago lui tendit et retrouva aussitôt les sensations de bien être et de douceur que lui procurait son transplanage parfait.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ouvrir les yeux sur une étendue d'herbe verte s'étalant sur une distance infinie, Hermione fut surprise de se retrouver devant la cabine téléphonique qui menait au Ministère de la Magie.

- On ne va pas en Nouvelle-Zélande ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Drago rigola. Cette habitude qu'il avait prise de se moquer d'elle l'insupportait au plus haut point. Ne pouvait-il pas rester le Drago doux et adorable qu'elle aimait tant plus de dix minutes, bannissant à jamais le petit Malefoy arrogant ?

- La Nouvelle-Zélande se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, dit-il en lui tenant la porte de la cabine ouverte.

Hermione entra, rouge de honte. Elle aurait du se douter que Drago, aussi doué soit-il, ne pouvait pas transplaner une distance aussi grande. Elle enchaînait les erreurs en dévoilant ses lacunes en matière de transplanage et ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'elle eut peur de perdre son titre de miss je-sais-tout. Ils arrivèrent au ministère, qui à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, n'était pas désert. En effet, même à six heures du matin cet endroit restait bondé de sorciers et sorcières courant dans tous les sens, une dizaine de dossier sous le bras. Hermione fut heureuse de voir tant de gens continuer d'agir contre cette guerre qu'ils ne considéraient pas comme perdue, et pour la première fois considéra réellement sa mission comme une nécessité pour leur monde et une grande fierté d'avoir été choisie pour l'accomplir.

- Voyez comme vous leur avez redonné espoir Miss ?

Elle se tourna vers cette voix familière et adressa un bonjour timide à Bernard qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

- Hier encore, poursuivit-il, le peu de membres du ministère qui restait n'étaient occupé qu'à répondre aux appels incessants des familles en pleur qui réclamaient une recherche de plus, et leur répondait que toutes leurs équipes d'aurors étaient déjà mobilisées et qu'il leur faudrait patienter. Depuis que la presse a annoncé votre réapparition et votre volonté à nous aider de nouveau, des cinquantaines de sorciers assez doués ont accouru hier, réclamant vouloir aider bénévolement aux enquêtes avec les aurors ainsi qu'ici même, aux recherches du ministère. Évidemment, en ces temps sombres, toute aide est la bienvenue et un sentiment d'espoir règne de nouveau dans tout le bâtiment. Ne le sentez-vous pas, Miss Granger ?

Emue, celle-ci ne répondit pas.

- Ne traînons pas, déclara fermement Drago à l'adresse de Bernard.

Il s'empressa des les conduire au deuxième étage, dans une pièce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était très petite et ne renfermait que de vieux objets sans intérêt apparent : des clefs rouillées, un coussin déchiré, des vêtements sales, des livres poussiéreux, une lampe cassée...

- Le vôtre est celui-ci, annonça Bernard en pointant du doigt une plante verte séchée. Bonne chance les enfants, que Merlin vous garde.

Drago prit la main de Hermione :

- A trois, dit-il. Un, deux, trois !

Ensemble, ils saisirent le pot en argile et s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de couleur, à l'autre bout du monde...

**00000**

Contrairement au transplanage de Drago, l'atterrissage du Portoloin fut brutal et Hermione mit quelques minutes à chasser les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Lorsque le choc passa et qu'elle s'habitua à la lumière aveuglante du jour, elle distingua Drago penché au dessus d'elle, l'air parfaitement remis du voyage.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, ça va. Que faisaient tous ces Portoloins au ministère ?

- Voldemort et ses adeptes contrôlent toutes formes de déplacement, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont avertis du moindre hibou qui franchirait les frontières de Londres. Tu te souviens qu'avant, Poudlard pouvait localiser les élèves de moins de dix sept ans qui faisaient de la magie ? Eh bien Voldemort utilise à présent le même système pour être informé des transplanages et autres déplacements en dehors des limites crées par les Mangemorts, ces derniers étant les seuls à transplaner où bon leur semblent. Les Portoloins du ministère ont été ensorcelés par Dumbledore lui-même peu avant sa mort, et sont donc dotés d'une grande magie qui passe inaperçue au contrôle. Malheureusement, la puissance du sort est telle que le Portoloin ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois.

- Oh, et pour le retour alors ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Les Vampires nous ramèneront.

- Les...Vampires nous...ramèneront ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Tu es là pour les rallier à notre camp, non ? Ce sont l'une des rares créatures qui ont la faculté de transplaner n'importe où, quelle que soit la distance.

- Attend Malefoy, rigola nerveusement la jeune femme. Tu as l'air bien sûr de notre réussite à sortir vivant d'ici ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils accepteront ma fichue proposition qui j'en suis certaine, n'est pas différente de celle de Voldemort ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, répondit-il simplement sous l'air hébété de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Tu t'en sortiras à merveille j'en suis sûr.

Hermione leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension complète tandis que Drago s'éloignait.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Je cherche la maison que le ministère nous a installée pour la mission.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Alors seulement, elle prit le temps de se laisser submerger par la beauté du lieu auquel elle n'avait prêté d'attention jusqu'ici. Tout, ou presque, était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé : des étendues de plaines vertes s'étendaient à l'horizon infinie, ponctuées de quelques arbres par ci par là dont la hauteur semblait toucher le ciel, ce dernier aussi bleu que devait être la rivière qu'on entendait couler non loin de là. Une légère brise soufflait sur le silence naturel qui unissait ce paysage paradisiaque aux montagnes alentour, dont les ombres immenses donnaient le sentiment d'un gigantesque rempart de sérénité, une frontière aux horreurs du dehors. L'herbe douce était parsemée d'une centaine de variété de fleurs différentes et rares, toutes aussi magnifiques et colorées les unes que les autres ; une en particulier attira son attention avec ses longs pétales en forme de cœur qui s'amoncelaient tout le long de la tige, où le rose et le blanc se fondaient de façon spectaculaire. Elle n'osait même pas la touchée, craignant de salir tant de beauté.

- Tu es déjà venu en Nouvelle-Zélande ? murmura Hermione, comme si elle redoutait de briser la quiétude.

Drago releva aussitôt la tête et la dévisagea :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu es un homme après tout, dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa colère, mais tu n'as pas l'air si émerveillé que ça par le paysage qui nous entoure.

Il sembla se radoucir et tira même un petit sourire en coin :

- J'essaie de ne me laisser distraire par rien qui puisse compromettre ta sécurité, plus vite nous trouverons la maison mieux ce sera.

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire qu'il en faisait encore trop, mais les évènements de la veille la dissuadèrent de tous commentaires.

- Je ne comprends pas elle devrait être par ici ! pesta Drago en jetant un coup d'œil au Portoloin.

Hermione scruta les environs. S'il y avait effectivement une maison non loin de là, ils l'auraient forcément aperçue dans ce désert vert. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un coup de fatigue et la jeune femme s'allongea dans l'herbe sous un immense chêne, ignorant les remarques cinglantes de son partenaire qui réclamait de l'aide. Peut-être cette fatigue était-elle due au décalage horaire malgré la rapidité du voyage ? Ils avaient quitté Londres vers six heures du matin, elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait être environ cinq heures, bien que la notion de temps semblait étrangère ici. Hermione ferma les yeux, bâilla et respira l'air pur et frais qui donnait l'impression de nettoyer ses poumons de la récente pollution de l'Angleterre, causée par les centaines de sortilèges noirs qui fusaient chaque jour lors des combats.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione distingua aussitôt quelque chose de bizarre dans le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel elle se reposait.

- Malefoy ! appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci se précipita vers elle, et ralentit sa course quand il constata s'être inquiété pour rien. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et pour toute réponse, elle tendit son bras droit devant elle. Drago leva la tête tout là haut et observa à son tour une toute petite cabane en bois sombre qui se fondait dans le vaste feuillage du chêne. Ce dernier se dressait à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur.

- Merde, lâcha Drago.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! renchérit Hermione en se levant. Tu crois que c'est _ça_, notre maison ?

- Apparemment. Après tout ce n'est pas si surprenant que ce qui nous attende ne soit pas un château visible sur des kilomètres. La discrétion est un point fort si nous voulons repérer leur refuge.

- Ouais, dit-elle sans trop d'enthousiasme. Une idée pour monter ?

- C'est toi le génie, répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis que ton garde du corps.

Hermione se retint une fois de plus de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait ; jusque là, c'est lui qui avait tout prit en main sans vraiment prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, et quand monsieur était à cours d'idées, c'était à elle de jouer !

Supposant le transplanage trop dangereux puisque la destination exacte était inconnue et qu'ils risqueraient de tomber à côté, Hermione fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un sortilège utile qu'elle ne tarda pas à dénicher :

- Escalazum ! prononça-t-elle en dessinant avec sa baguette un long trait vertical depuis le bas.

Au fur et à mesure de son mouvement et dans un bruit de bois qui craque, une partie de l'énorme tronc sembla sortir en relief sous forme de barres séparées de quelques centimètres, formant ainsi une longue échelle jusqu'à atteindre le sommet des branches. Contente d'elle, Hermione se tourna fièrement vers un Drago qui mimait une révérence. La jeune femme respira un bon coup et posa le pied sur le premier échelon et agrippa l'écorce du troisième avant de gravir les suivants, bientôt suivie par son coéquipier.

La distance qui la séparait de la cabane semblait ne jamais diminuer, et Hermione dut faire preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi pour s'empêcher de regarder en bas. Comme s'il avait perçut sa peur, Drago, juste au dessous, la rassura, du moins à sa façon :

- Tu m'as dit qu'un Serpentard le demeurait toujours même après Poudlard, résonna sa voix dans le vide. En revanche, les Gryffondors semblent perdre de leur courage, n'est pas Granger ?

- Tais-toi et grimpe ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à droite et aperçut l'immensité des plaines, ainsi que la rivière agitée qu'elle avait entendue tout à l'heure.

- Quelle vue magnifique...souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! plaisanta Drago.

- Regarde ailleurs Malefoy ! tempêta Hermione.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme grimpa à toute allure et fut au sommet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Arrivée sur la large plateforme construite avec des planches de bois à première vue peu solides, Hermione n'attendit pas Drago pour découvrir l'intérieur de ce petit cube de bois.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Exactement comme avec la tente lors de leur quatrième année à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'intérieur était bien plus grand contrairement à l'aspect extérieur. Elle repéra au moins trois pièces, alors qu'elle n'en avait imaginé qu'une seule étant donné les cinq mètres carrés de surface, et la hauteur du plafond mesurait bien trois mètres, alors qu'elle avait pensé ne même pas pouvoir tenir debout.

Néanmoins, cela restait ancien et piteux : la table et ses chaises qui trônaient au centre, le parquet craquelé, le plafond fissuré, les meubles, tout était rongé par les mites. Un canapé dont la housse verte était trouée sur divers endroits était installé contre le mur de gauche, sous une petite fenêtre carrée à la vitre si sale qu'on ne pouvait voir à travers. Une cuisinière à l'ancienne prenait toute la partie droite de la cabane, certains placards n'avait plus de porte et laissaient percevoir une vaisselle encrassée probablement inutilisée depuis des années. Le tout dégageait une odeur de moisi très désagréable.

- Il y a vraiment des fois où je regrette mon manoir...

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui affichait un air de dégoût profond face à leur nouvelle demeure.

- J'imagine que ça doit te changer effectivement, avoua-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais il faudra t'y habituer parce que tout restaurer, même avec la magie, prendrait trop de temps et nous avons autre chose à faire.

- Je peux toujours demander au ministère de nous envoyer un elfe de maison ? proposa-t-il en s'amusant du regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme.

- Ne peux-tu donc pas leur montrer un minimum de respect ? demanda-t-elle franchement, susceptible sur ce sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Est-il possible de te prouver que ce ne sont pas des esclaves nés contrairement à ce que beaucoup de sorciers pensent, mais plutôt d'adorables créatures dotées d'une grande intelligence ?

- Hum c'est à voir, sourit-il. Essaye de me faire tomber amoureux de l'un d'eux en dix jours, ça pourrait être amusant non ? Mais cette fois je ne te garantis pas un succès aussi grand !

Hermione, dont les traits du visage se décomposèrent, le regarda exploser de rire tout seul. Comment avait-il osé plaisanter d'une telle chose ? Cette référence à leur ancien pari irrita la jeune femme plus qu'autre chose ; cette partie de sa vie avait été l'origine de son malheur actuel, de ses périodes sombres où l'envie de vivre l'avait quittée, de toutes ces nuits à verser des larmes, et que faisait-il ? Il en riait ! Avait-il réellement vécu le même chagrin qu'elle pendant tout ce temps ? L'éventualité qu'elle avait été la seule à souffrir autant lui traversa l'esprit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, bien qu'au fond elle se haïssait elle-même d'oser présumer qu'il n'avait pas souffert.

- Je plaisante Hermione ! précisa-t-il en prenant peur devant la couleur rouge pivoine que prenait ses joues.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, siffla-t-elle sans cacher sa colère.

- Pourtant, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix soudain moins rieuse, il me semble qu'à une époque le but de ce pari était que l'on en rigole non ? Tu en as d'ailleurs fait profiter toute l'école si je me souviens bien ?

- Ça suffit ! rugi-t-elle alors d'une voix cassée par la douleur. Tais-toi Malefoy ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre c'est clair !

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se dirigea vers la première pièce qui se présentait à elle, et claqua violemment la porte dont la poignée roula au sol. Elle se trouvait dans la seule et unique chambre : une très petite pièce avec comme seul mobilier un lit pour deux prenant presque tout la place, et une table de nuit de chaque côté.

- Hermione...souffla la voix attristée de Drago derrière la porte.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! cria-t-elle.

- Hermione s'il te plaît...

Le regret était pleinement perceptible dans le ton sa voix, et elle l'imaginait aisément en train de coller sa tête contre la porte en bois tout en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile. Mais elle était bien trop furieuse contre lui pour lui pardonner maintenant, et le laisser réfléchir sur son comportement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Va-t-en Malefoy ! trancha-t-elle en s'essuyant rageusement les joues.

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner et souffla longuement avant de s'écrouler toute entière sur le lit qui cracha un nuage de poussière. Hermione se doutait que les intentions de Drago n'avaient pas eu pour but de la blesser. C'est vrai, pourquoi les paroles du jeune homme auraient-elles dû l'affecter puisque de toute évidence, le pari qu'elle s'était lancé un an plus tôt était destiné à l'humilier publiquement ? Car après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait, comme cette talentueuse actrice qui avait prit son cœur pour y jouer sa scène de théâtre, et peu importait de se moquer de cette époque à présent, tout cela remontait loin !

Oui mais seulement Hermione n'était pas et n'avait jamais été cette garce qui se serait abaissée au même niveau que ce prétentieux de Malefoy en voulant lui faire un sale tour. Elle était réellement tombée amoureuse, et encore l'expression restait faible, de cet homme qui avait détruit sa carapace uniquement pour elle ; et si elle avait longtemps réussi à conserver ce masque de l'indifférence à sa souffrance qu'il ne se gênait pas pour montrer, Hermione réussissait beaucoup moins bien à masquer sa propre peine. Ses perpétuelles allusions à leur passé et son effort permanent pour garder son visage impassible à ces remarques l'épuisaient fortement. Drago devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, et elle devrait lui mentir, une fois de plus…

Merlin lequel de nous deux souffre le plus ? murmura Hermione entre deux sanglots étouffés dans l'oreiller. Cette histoire ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ?

Comment, alors qu'ils venaient d'officialiser leur relation la veille, sa vie avait-elle tournée au cauchemar ? Pourquoi elle par Merlin ! N'avait-elle pas le droit, elle aussi, à une vie heureuse et paisible avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Etait-ce le prix à payer d'avoir rencontré son âme sœur ? Un tel bonheur devait-il forcément avoir sa part d'ombre ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Hermione n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse, et le sommeil la tira doucement de son malheur l'espace de quelques heures...

**00000**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité lorsque Hermione se réveilla. La nuit était tombée ainsi que la température qui lui déclencha une série de frissons et un début de claquement de dents. Elle avait du dormir plusieurs heures et la dispute précédent sa sieste lui apparaissait très lointaine maintenant.

Hermione poussa discrètement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il n'y avait personne. A peine mit-elle un pied dans le salon qu'une bouffée de chaleur la réchauffa ; un feu de cheminée avait été allumé à côté de l'entrée et une bonne odeur de friture vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle s'approcha de la table en bois et sourit en apercevant qu'un couvert avait été installé pour elle. La vaisselle avait du recevoir un bon coup de baguette magique car elle étincelait à présent. Son assiette comportait des frites et un gros steak haché, le tout décoré d'une feuille de salade verte. Juste à côté du verre de vin rouge, une fleur avait été déposée ; cette même fleur qu'Hermione avait repéré dans la plaine quelques heures plus tôt, avec ses couleurs roses et blanches et la fraîcheur de son parfum. Comment avait-il deviné ?

Glissée en dessous de la fleur, une lettre. Hermione s'en saisit aussitôt et parcourut les quelques lignes dont l'écriture penchée et impeccable lui tira un sourire idiot :

«_ Il y avait bien plus magnifique à contempler que le paysage…_

_Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dormir si tu ne me pardonne pas, _

_Drago »._

Hermione se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Merlin que son cœur battait vite, juste à cause de simples mots…Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle parvenir à tenir plusieurs jours en compagnie de son âme sœur sans se jeter sur lui en lui avouant l'ampleur de son amour qu'elle cachait tout au fond d'elle, luttant pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer ?

Tout à coup Hermione se laissa envahir par des images d'elle et Drago en train de s'embrasser, de vivre heureux et de fonder une famille. Et si elle lui avouait son amour sans pour autant révéler le secret interdit ? Et si, contrairement à ce qu'elle supposait, Drago ne deviendrait pas rongé par une curiosité noire sur leur rupture qui ferait longtemps barrière à leur bonheur ? Et si elle s'autorisait à l'aimer, tout simplement ?

Mais comme d'habitude, sa raison reprit le dessus et calma ses ardeurs. L'image de Richard lui revint en tête ainsi que ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de leur mission qui se déroulerait beaucoup mieux sans conflits personnels.

Même si elle maudissait sa fichue conscience, elle ne pouvait lui être que reconnaissante de la faire redescendre sur terre aussi souvent qu'il le fallait, évitant ainsi une trop grande souffrance lorsqu'il disparaîtrait à nouveau de sa vie pour commencer la sienne...

Malgré son estomac tordu par l'image d'une autre femme embrassant Drago, Hermione entreprit de goûter son menu qui, elle dut l'avouer, n'était pas franchement équilibré. Les frites n'étaient pas assez cuites et le steak était froid. Drago avait peut-être beaucoup de qualité mais la cuisine n'en faisait apparemment pas partie. Néanmoins elle se força à tout finir, ayant parfaitement conscience de la difficulté du sortilège de nutrition, elle-même ne savait faire apparaître qu'un malheureux sandwich et dont le fromage laissait à désirer.

La vaisselle fut nettoyée et rangée en un coup de baguette et Hermione partit s'installer dans le fauteuil près du feu de cheminée. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un monter à l'échelle de l'arbre. Prudente, elle prit sa baguette et attendit devant l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparut, aussitôt suivie d'un sourire radieux :

- Je vois que tu commences enfin à prendre ta sécurité au sérieux, dit-il en retirant son manteau.

- Je suis bien obligée puisque mon garde du corps m'a délaissée, répondit-elle en mimant un air de reproche.

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je t'ai abandonné sans protection ? s'effara-t-il en la dévisageant. Avec les dizaines de sorts que j'ai jeté sur la cabane j'étais sûr de te retrouver à mon retour.

- Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ?

- Parti me familiariser avec le périmètre. Je nous ai trouvé une bonne planque pour cette nuit, lorsqu'ils chasseront.

Hermione frissonna au dernier mot prononcé.

- Il faut que je t'expliques certaines choses, reprit Drago en ignorant son malaise. Des règles de vie sur les Vampires qui sont indispensables.

Hermione se redressa dans son fauteuil, attentive à sa propre survie.

- Premièrement ne leur tourne jamais le dos, c'est impoli. Très important également, ne leur coupe jamais la parole et encore moins pour les contredire. Regardez-les toujours dans les yeux, ne t'attarde pas sur leur apparence physique car ils ne supportent pas être dévisagés. Ne montre surtout jamais que tu as peur d'eux en essayant par exemple de dissimuler ton cou par reflex instinctif, cela excite en eux un plaisir de puissance qui peut se révéler dangereux s'il n'est pas contrôlé. N'élève jamais la voix, et ne les insulte pas sinon tu seras morte avant même d'avoir achevé ta phrase. Ne t'essaie pas non plus à les flatter, si ce n'est pas sincère mais seulement un moyen de gagner leur sympathie, ils le sauront. Dernier point à ne pas négliger : ne refuse jamais une invitation, quelle qu'elle soit. Tu les offenserait alors qu'ils font preuve de politesse. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'il est très dur pour eux de parler avec courtoisie à des êtres qu'ils abhorrent et qu'ils tueraient avec plaisir ; donc ils considèrent leurs efforts comme une grande sagesse de leur part et réclament en retour le respect qui leur est dû. Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Le visage livide, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le corps raide et immobile, Hermione était dans un réel état de panique.

- Je vais mourir…lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je n'y arriverais jamais ! gémit-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux affolés.

- Hermione, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave en s'accroupissant devant son fauteuil. Les Vampires en ont après les sorciers qui ont l'âme noire et assoiffée de pouvoir, ils méprisent les profiteurs et les menteurs qui ont de mauvaises intentions. Ton âme à toi est aussi pure que celle d'un enfant innocent, tu réussis à trouver du bon dans chaque personne aussi mauvaise soit-elle – j'en suis la preuve –, tu risques ta vie pour sauver tout un monde sans rien demander en retour, et tu n'arrives même pas à mépriser ceux qui te veulent du mal ! Crois-moi, les Vampires sauront lire ta bonté Hermione.

- Tu…tu le penses vraiment ? bégaya-t-elle en le scrutant, les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu me décrire ainsi après…ce que je t'ai fais ?

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés et Hermione n'en revenait pas d'avoir elle-même remit le sujet sur le tapis, contrairement à d'habitude. Drago sembla lui aussi surprit mais son visage redevint vite impassible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça Malefoy…demanda-t-elle alors, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de me crier à quel point je suis horrible d'avoir gâché ta vie ? Tu es tellement…doux, parfois. Et d'un coup tu vas te mettre à me rappeler à quel point tu me détestes pour ce que je t'ais fais. Je suis perdue…

Drago souffla longuement, comme préparé à aborder enfin un sujet longtemps repoussé. Il se leva lentement, puis tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour contempler le feu de cheminée qui donnait l'impression de brûler toujours plus fort au lieu de s'éteindre avec le temps.

- Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un fou…ricana-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione se tut, patiente.

- C'est vrai, poursuivit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre. Je ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant un an – en même temps je savais que tu n'en voulais pas –, je débarque dans ta vie et tout en te faisant comprendre que je tiens toujours à toi, je te reproche sans arrêt ce que tu m'as fais par le passé…

Il se retourna soudain vers elle, l'air énervé :

- Je t'en tellement voulu Hermione ! dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai tenté de t'oublier ! Le jour du départ à Poudlard, j'étais tellement sûr que tu viendrais, que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber et que tu m'avouerais toute la vérité ! Blaise me disait de laisser tomber mais moi, comme un idiot, je m'accrochais à l'image de toi avant que tu ne partes vers le train, tu paraissais si bouleversée ! Si émue par ce que je venais de te proposer ! Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard, en me tourmentant sur le passé, que c'était simplement dû au fait que ce crétin de Donovan venait de te tromper, et moi j'ai tout rapporté à moi comme d'habitude…

Hermione secoua instinctivement la tête pour le détromper mais il fit un petit geste de la main pour lui demander de le laisser finir :

Après tout, cela m'apparaissait logique quand je repensais aux horreurs que je t'avais infligées pendant sept ans, tout ce temps passé à t'insulter et à te rabaisser toi et ta famille. Il était évident que tu te venges un jour, tu as même attendu sept années pour le faire alors que d'autres auraient été moins patients. C'est d'ailleurs cette faculté à encaisser tout ce que je te lançais à la figure sans me renvoyer la balle qui m'a intrigué chez toi, je ne concevais pas que l'on puisse être aussi passive à mes répliques, et de ce fait je me suis accroché à toi. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas après le départ du Poudlard Express, je me suis juré de t'oublier et de faire une croix sur tout ce que j'avais vécu avec toi, ou plutôt sur tout ce que j'avais cru vivre. Mais voilà, chaque jour que je passais était un cauchemar, ton image me hantait au point que j'avais envi de m'écraser le crâne contre un mur pour te sortir de ma tête ! Je suis resté des jours entiers sans rien avaler, des nuits entières sans dormir à me remémorer comment j'avais pu tomber aussi bas. Je pensais que le temps t'effacerais mais c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit : chaque jour nouveau mon envie de venir te rejoindre me consumait. Seulement j'avais fini par accepter le fait que tout n'avait vraiment été que comédie, je me faisais lentement à l'idée que tu t'étais réellement vengé de moi et que tu m'avais déjà classé dans le souvenir « Malefoy vieil ennemi de Poudlard », et non comme amant. Me dire que j'avais été le seul à ressentir cet amour durant tout ce temps, à vivre notre histoire avec un tel bonheur me rendait complètement malade. Je me sentais si stupide d'avoir en quelques sortes accentué mon propre malheur à cause de ma naïveté ! Mais Blaise était avec moi, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui…

Il s'interrompit un moment, repensant sûrement à son ami dont Hermione ignorait totalement le destin.

- Il a essayé de m'aider à me faire une raison, reprit-il plus calmement, mais pour moi c'était perdu d'avance. J'ai suivis son conseil et j'ai tenté de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Cependant c'était impossible pour la simple raison que je n'étais plus le même, j'étais complètement changé. Blaise ne me comprenait pas : « Elle est canon celle-là Drac' ! » me répétait-il tout le temps. « Regarde-là ! Non tu ne l'as pas regardée, t'as à peine levé la tête te fou pas de moi ! ». Il m'en a présenté des très bien, mais elles avaient toutes le même problème…elles n'étaient pas _toi_. Je te détestais pour m'avoir condamné à une vie de souffrance ! Pour m'avoir ôté toutes chances d'être à nouveau heureux un jour ! Pour m'avoir fait prisonnier de toi à jamais… Au début ma peine était si forte qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la haine. Néanmoins, plus je m'enfonçais dans ma dépression, plus des idées noires m'envahissaient…J'avais besoin de détruire, de tuer, de me venger de tout mon mal mais je n'envisageais même pas de te faire souffrir toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Rejoindre Voldemort s'offrait à moi comme une véritable délivrance, défoulant ma haine contre des innocents, tuant à jamais cet imbécile de Drago faible qui était tombé amoureux de toi, remplacé par celui que j'avais toujours été, né pour le mal. Mais une fois de plus Blaise était là…

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effort de retenir ses larmes, et c'est d'une voix emplie d'émotion qu'il enchaîna :

- Il m'a empêcher de le rejoindre, me répétant sans arrêt que je valais beaucoup mieux que ces Mangemorts contraints à une vie de servitude. Comme je ne l'écoutais pas, il a utilisé mon point faible : il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu aurais voulu. Mais de qui parlait-il ? Lui-même m'assénait sans arrêt des mêmes phrases, me rabâchant que celle pour qui j'étais en train de gâcher ma vie n'existait pas…Puis il est mort, tué par des Mangemorts. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux : la vie est trop courte pour que je la passe à me morfondre sur un amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque. J'ai fini par comprendre que pour être heureux, il me fallait simplement accepter l'idée de t'aimer, cesser de tenter de refouler des sentiments vraisemblablement ancrés en moi, dont je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser. De toute façon je ne retrouverais jamais une femme, tu restais celle de ma vie alors pourquoi se battre à changer ce qui ne pouvait changer ? Je me suis autorisé à penser à toi aussi souvent que j'en avais envi, autant dire tout le temps, à prononcer ton prénom qui autrefois me brûlait la langue, à sourire sans retenue aux souvenirs de Poudlard. Je n'avais plus mal. Le fait d'accepter la réalité a été une délivrance et je pensais conserver cet état d'esprit en te revoyant.

Il marqua une pause, puis plongea enfin son regard gris dans celle qu'il aimait :

- J'avais tort, déclara-t-il. Te revoir a été bien plus douloureux que je ne le pensais. Au lieu de soutenir tous mes efforts pour regarder la vérité en face, ton visage exprimant colère, gaieté, angoisse, amusement m'a ramené à de nombreux souvenirs contre lesquels je me pensais immunisé ; ils redevinrent douloureux et bien distincts, abandonnant le statu de rêve lointain à celui de cauchemar bien réel, prêt à me briser à nouveau alors que je venais juste de me rassembler. Je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour que tu me prennes en pitié Hermione, simplement pour que tu comprennes que si je reparle de notre passé avec aisance, c'est juste parce que j'ai réussi à me faire une raison sur notre séparation. Les quelques fois où je te reproche ce que tu as fait, sont des moments où je me laisse aller à mon ancienne haine qui reprend le dessus sur moi, et dont je me sens terriblement coupable après…

Un long, très long silence suivit les paroles du jeune homme. Hermione ressentait trop de choses à la fois pour mettre la main sur sa véritable humeur. Elle regardait le sol, assimilant lentement des révélations qui détruisaient peu à peu toutes les illusions sur lesquelles elle tentait de bâtir une nouvelle vie : elle ne pouvait vivre sans Drago Malefoy, et penser avoir pu y réussir lui apparaissait complètement absurde. Comment avait-elle osé prétendre qu'il n'avait pas souffert autant qu'elle ? Il avait ressenti exactement les mêmes choses, cette envie de mourir parce que le visage que vous aimez hante chacune de vos pensées, ces journées sans rien manger, ces nuits d'insomnie, cette solitude malgré la présence d'un ami…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, les larmes défilèrent une à une sur ses joues, le remord l'étouffant un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle sentit Drago s'approcher et s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras, avec tout de même une certaine raideur. Hermione laissa sa tête tomber contre son torse, au diable sa conscience et la douleur de son bras qui sortait peu à peu d'un sommeil profond.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, chuchota-il. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'importait vraiment, je croyais que tu considérais comme une victoire de...

Hermione éclata en sanglots bruyants, interrompant ses paroles qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver les choses.

- Je suis désolée ! pleura-t-elle. Je m'en veux tellement ! Pardonne-moi je t'en prie…

Drago resta immobile, désorienté. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Hermione regrette ses actes, loin de là. Il s'était tellement persuadé que sa vengeance humiliante lui avait rapporté satisfaction, que la voir dans cet état le perturbait.

- Hermione je viens de te dire que je ne t'en veux plus. Tout ça c'est du passé, et je suis prêt à te regarder vivre ta vie avec Richard si c'est ainsi que tu es heureuse.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Elle renifla bruyamment et leva vers lui ses yeux inondés de larmes. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal, devinant ses envies ardentes de révéler la vérité pour ne plus souffrir. Mais elle avait clairement compris dans le discours de Drago qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Si la jeune femme mourait, son âme sœur n'y survivrait pas, et vice-versa. Divulguer la vérité et trahir le serment inviolable qui la punirait de sa vie, revenait à tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Résolue une fois de plus à faire ce qui était le mieux pour Drago, Hermione ferma les yeux et lâcha un nouveau mensonge dont elle en avait fait son venin :

- Le jour même où je t'ai humilié, dit-elle de sa voix brisée, je m'en suis aussitôt voulu. Tout le temps qu'a duré le défi que je me suis lancé, je pensais savourer ce fameux soir où j'exposerais ma victoire sur le Prince des Serpentards devant tout le monde. J'ai été aveuglée par mon désir de vengeance, mais lorsque j'ai compris ta peine au point que tu refusais de me croire, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait ; quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'avais détruit une vie. Si j'avais su à quel point tu tomberais amoureux, si j'avais su avec quelle force tu t'accrocherais à moi, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je me suis maudite pour mon immaturité, la culpabilité me rongeait chaque jour et si je pouvais revenir en arrière crois-moi je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne souhaitant en entendre d'avantage. Alors c'était donc ça, le puzzle de son passé venait de trouver ses pièces manquantes. Car malgré le fait que, pendant tout ce temps où il avait cogité sur son histoire en se faisant une raison sur sa naïveté et son amour qui n'avait en fait jamais été partagé, quelques épisodes de son passé restaient assez flou et sans explication. Par exemple, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié sa victoire juste après son discours devant le collège ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie en courant près du lac le soir même, des larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait tenté de lui cacher ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de l'affronter en face dans leur salle commune, alors qu'il lui demandait des explications ? Tous ces souvenirs qui ne collaient pas du tout avec le reste, qui l'empêchaient à chaque fois de se résoudre à accepter qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, venaient enfin de trouver une réponse : elle s'en voulait affreusement. Elle n'avait jamais retiré aucune fierté de ses actes, comme le lui avait dit Blaise, la foule ce n'était pas son fort et avoir ainsi attirer l'attention sur elle l'avait déstabilisée. Il aurait du le deviner, Hermione était une fille bien trop timide, honnête, généreuse et juste pour tirer satisfaction de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il devait vraiment l'avoir fait beaucoup souffrir pour qu'un tel désir de vengeance l'aveugle sur ses principes et sa bonne éducation, et savoir cela le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait : c'était à son tour de souffrir à présent…

**00000**

La nuit était noire à présent, mais il faisait beaucoup moins froid qu'à Londres, étant donné que la Nouvelle Zélande se trouvait être en été contrairement à l'Angleterre qui entamait l'hiver. Néanmoins la température restait basse et Hermione fouilla dans son sac avant de dégoter un gros pull qui lui donnerait sûrement l'air d'une grand-mère.

- Très jolie avec ce pull, commenta Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu peux rigoler Malefoy, mais tu feras moins le fier dehors lorsque tu te rendras compte que ton beau manteau n'est pas assez chaud !

- Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il me chauffe en permanence. C'est incroyable comme les sorciers qui grandissent avec des moldus ne pensent jamais à utiliser la magie pour leurs besoins personnels !

Hermione accepta la remarque sans rien dire, dans la mesure où il ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort.

- Et j'étais sérieux, à propos du pull, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione sourit. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile à présent d'accepter ses compliments puisqu'elle les savait désormais sincères et ne craignait plus une quelconque ironie de sa part.

Drago explosa soudain de rire et Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui en espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'ait pas regardé à l'intérieur de son sac. Trop tard. Le jeune homme avait la main les deux gros ognons qu'Hermione avait jugé utile d'emmener.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle lui reprit des mains et les fourra aussitôt dans son sac avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne serviraient à rien mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de les emmener.

- Je pourrais toujours leur jeter à la figure s'ils nous poursuivent, grogna-t-elle en essayant de se justifier.

Il rigola de nouveau :

- S'ils nous poursuivent, tu n'auras même pas le temps de penser à leur jeter qu'ils seront déjà sur toi !

Hermione, plus terrifiée qu'énervée, suivit Drago à l'extérieur.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Malefoy, dit-elle alors qu'il descendait le premier la grande échelle. S'ils sont si forts que ça, à quoi tu peux bien me servir en tant que garde du corps ?

- Tu oublies la magie Granger, elle est plus forte que leur rapidité. Ils nous craignent pour cela, et n'oserait jamais attaquer un sorcier à moins de cinq.

Hermione se sentit quelque peu rassurée par ces paroles, et entreprit à son tour de descendre le chêne. Une fois en bas, Drago la prit par la main et avança sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- Je suis plus rassuré ainsi, expliqua-t-il quand même.

Hermione le cru car il serrait sa main si fort qu'elle sentit à quel point il angoissait à l'idée de l'égarer. Cette situation lui rappela Poudlard, pendant le peu de temps où ils sortaient ensemble, lorsqu'ils se tenaient fièrement la main devant le regard ahuri des élèves. Elle se sentait si sereine à son contact, ayant l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Hermione profita de la nuit noire pour sourire sans crainte d'être aperçue. Elle ne savait ni trop où ni trop comment cette première rencontre avec les vampires allait se passer, mais l'angoisse qui somnolait au fond d'elle n'arrivait pas à accéder à la réalité, bercée par le bonheur d'être avec lui.

Alors qu'il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, Drago s'arrêta et, au grand regret de l'ancienne Gryffondor, lâcha sa main.

- C'est ici, dit-il.

Il lui désigna un tas d'épais buissons épineux qui surplombait une bonne partie de la colline ; entassés les uns contre les autres, ils formaient une barrière idéale pour se cacher. Ils s'assirent en silence sur l'herbe humide et Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ? chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Drago sortit également la sienne et parut se concentrer un instant avant de lancer :

- Fascinatum !

De sa baguette magique jaillit alors une gigantesque forme noire qui bondit au-delà des buissons. Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle distingua alors une magnifique panthère noire qui s'éloignait à petits pas rapides vers la plaine voisine.

- Tu…tu as fait apparaître un animal ? s'exalta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas rêvé, ce n'était pas qu'une illusion ?

- Non c'était une véritable panthère, assura-t-il fièrement.

- Par Merlin ce sortilège est impossible à réaliser ! Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas sûr que Mc Gonagall elle-même saurait faire apparaître un être vivant ! Je me souviens avoir lu en cinquième année un livre de Carl Oates, un philosophe américain ; il disait que le jour où l'homme saurait faire naître la vie, la fin du monde serait proche, car tout le monde se mettrait à faire apparaître des êtres humains qui plus tard seraient malheureux et se retourneraient contre…

-Eh Hermione ! l'interrompit Drago. Ne t'emballes pas, la panthère disparaîtra dans quelques heures.

- Oh, souffla celle-ci, mal à l'aise.

- En fait si ce sort est si facile à pratiquer pour moi, c'est parce qu'il relève de la magie noire.

Hermione aurait du s'en douter. A force de considérer son âme sœur comme la perfection, elle avait tendance à le surestimer !

- En réalité c'est un Portoloin, expliqua-t-il. Voldemort a inventé ce sort quand j'étais tout jeune mais n'y trouvait pas grand intérêt, tandis que moi je ne l'ai jamais oublié. La panthère va nous servir d'appât : les vampires chassent en solitaire, et se nourrissent de félins ou même d'ours la plupart du temps. Seulement, depuis que les sorciers les ont banni ici, la nourriture manque et je suis presque certain qu'il ne se passera pas deux heures avant que l'un deux ne repère la délicieuse odeur d'une nourriture rare. Une fois que le vampire aura mordu sa proie, il se retrouvera directement transporté ici, ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?

Et comment ! Hermione se sentait ridicule à côté de lui et de ses incroyables connaissances. Certes, c'était de la magie noire, mais son titre de miss je-sais-tout lui était définitivement retiré ! Néanmoins, elle était assez intelligente pour deviner que cette méthode d'approche ne mettrait pas forcément le vampire de bonne humeur…

- Hum, Malefoy ? Loin de moi l'intention de contester tes prouesses magiques mais, ne crois-tu pas que nous risquons de passer pour des ennemis en agissant ainsi ? Tu utilise un appât, ce qui revient à tendre un piège et d'après ta description des vampires, j'ai le sentiment que ce sera très, mais alors très mal pris, je me trompe ?

- Tu as entièrement raison, dit-il en souriant. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y aucun moyen, et j'entends par là non risqué, de trouver un vampire. Ce n'est pas le genre de créature qui prend sur rendez-vous si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est rapide, discrète, agile et aucun œil humain ne serait capable de distinguer ses mouvements, encore moins la nuit. Le seul moyen d'attirer son attention est de le piéger, et sous l'effet de la surprise, nous aurons le temps de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne déguerpisse à la vitesse de la lumière.

Hermione ne répondit rien, cependant elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Elevée dans un esprit de paix et d'entente, elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'il existait bien des solutions d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sans utiliser la force. Elle repensa notamment à la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait eu Drago de l'entraîner de force là où il le désirait, et elle s'était montrée si ferme sur cette manie détestable qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais forcée à sa volonté.

- Ce sont des vampires, Hermione ! s'exclama Drago qui semblait remarquer son désaccord. Quelle que soit la façon dont tu les approches, leur haine envers les sorciers reste la même !

- Mais leur réaction sera différente ! Si nous essayions de les approcher avec respect nous aurons déjà plus de chances de…

- J'y crois pas ! lança-t-il. Tu te mets à trouver du bon dans les vampires ! Hermione, je sais que tu es d'une bonté quelque peu hors norme, mais là c'est carrément de l'aveuglement !

- On me traitait aussi de folle à Poudlard quand j'affirmais qu'il y avait du bon en toi ! Mais regarde aujourd'hui, à quel point je leur ai prouvé que j'avais raison !

Le silence tomba, lourd. Drago baissa les yeux, tandis que Hermione le regardait fixement. Il l'aimait tant pour ça, pour cette détermination à croire que tout pouvait devenir rose lorsqu'on le voulait vraiment. Il n'osa pas la faire redescendre sur terre, elle comprendrait bien assez vite qu'il existait des âmes tellement plus noires que la sienne qu'elle ne les changerait jamais malgré toute la volonté du monde…

Ils attendirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, minutes qui se transformèrent en heures…Le froid avait raidit les membres de la jeune lionne et c'est sans s'en rendre vraiment conte qu'elle vint chercher de la chaleur contre son garde du corps. Celui-ci n'avait pas baissé sa garde une seconde depuis leur arrivée, et se trouva bien bête de constater qu'elle était gelée seulement maintenant. Il s'empressa de lui jeter un sort de réchauffement et fut satisfait de la voir se détendre. Il sentait qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil et l'envie de s'écrouler contre son épaule.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, suggéra-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je reste ici, va te mettre au chaud.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit-elle en vacillant dangereusement. J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi je ne suis pas fatiguée…

Un long bâillement vint confirmer ses paroles mais Drago n'insista pas, trop heureux de la sentir se réchauffer contre lui.

- Malefoy…

- Hum ?

- Crois-tu que les Mangemorts ont conscience du mal qu'ils font ?

Drago se raidit, puis se redressa aussitôt avant d'essayer de lire de l'humour dans le regard de la jeune femme.

-Hermione…commença-t-il, incertain.

- Non je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de trouver du bon chez les Mangemorts ! précisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

- J'avoue que tu m'as fait peur là, pourquoi poses-tu des questions pareilles ?

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis finit par répondre :

- L'autre soir, quand je me suis faite attaquée…

Comme elle s'y attendait, Drago pinça les lèvres, réticent à un souvenir qu'il désirait effacer. Mais elle poursuivit tout de même :

- Je pense particulièrement à Yaxley, la façon dont il m'a regardée ! Avec ces yeux si curieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Hermione ? s'impatienta Drago qui sentait la colère prendre le dessus à l'évocation d'un nom qui le rendait fou de rage.

- Je me demandais simplement s'il était différent des autres. C'est dur à expliquer, mais tu aurais vu la façon dont il parlait de moi ! Comme si j'étais un vulgaire objet, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit si ce n'est de la peur ! Il me pensait faible et née pour la soumission ! Les autres Mangemorts veulent se débarrasser des Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Hermione ! gronda Drago, réellement en colère cette fois.

Cette dernière fut amusée de constater qu'il ne supportait plus cette appellation qu'il avait pourtant souvent utilisée par le passé. Elle continua comme si de rien était :

- Ils veulent se débarrasser des gens comme moi par simple désir de servir Voldemort ! Mais avant son retour, ils n'ont jamais été dérangés par notre présence ! Ils osaient nous parler et nous toucher ! Mais Yaxley, ce Mangemort est différent, oui il l'est.

- C'est le plus cruel de tous, cracha Drago.

- Parce qu'il croit vraiment que nous sommes des monstres ! s'émerveilla Hermione.

Le jeune blond paraissait complètement ahuri, incapable de comprendre son enthousiasme.

- Il ne me touche pas, continuait-elle. Ni ne me parle, parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis inhumaine ! Il s'est même demandé comment tu avais pu me porter de l'intérêt, il était si curieux de comprendre pourquoi tu étais attaché à moi !

Cette conversation semblait l'avoir réveillée aussi bien qu'une dizaine de café et Drago souffla d'exaspération :

- Et en quoi c'est bien, tout ça ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal ! Yaxley est convaincu de faire le bien ! Tu te rends compte ? Il croit réellement aider le monde en éliminant ce qu'il considère comme des monstres, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne saisit pas ce qui peut bien t'attirer chez moi !

- Admettons, grogna Drago. Cela fait de lui quelqu'un de bon selon toi ?

Elle regarda ailleurs et respira un grand coup, comme pour se calmer :

- Non souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr que non. Mais cela fait de lui quelqu'un de moins mauvais.

Drago secoua la tête comme si elle était devenue folle. Il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer lui, à son vieux pote Yaxley, comment il était possible de laisser charmer par la créature qui se tenait assise à ses côtés : c'était tout simplement un morceau d'ange tombé sur terre…

Un rugissement effroyable les fit sursauter. Drago saisit aussitôt sa baguette et se leva d'un bond, repoussant Hermione à terre. La panthère, dont le pelage noir était noyé de rouge par la morsure, gisait au sol. Drago s'élança au dessus des buissons et lança le sortilège de paralysie. Mais trop tard. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir briller deux pupilles rouges dans la nuit avant que son sort ne vienne exploser contre l'animal mort qui disparût en fumée.

- Merde ! hurla Drago, hors de lui. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est un Sang-Pur !

Il haletait de rage. Il avait complètement raté son attaque et maintenant Merlin savait où il était ! S'il prévenait sa colonie, Hermione et lui n'auraient plus aucune chance de les retrouver !

Son cœur s'arrêta soudain de battre : Hermione !

Drago fit volte face et manqua de s'effondrer devant le spectacle qu'il redoutait tant : deux longues dents blanches étincelaient à quelques centimètres du cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, crispée, semblait retenir sa respiration de peur, les yeux exorbités de terreur, fermement emprisonnée par deux mains blanches et aussi froides que la glace.

- Lâche ta baguette, sorcier ! ordonna la voix mielleuse du vampire…


	28. Au Coeur De La Magie

**Bonjour !! Joyeux Nowël et Bonne Année !**

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire, j'espère quez vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

**Alors comme d'habitude ce chapitre arrive longtemps après mais je suis désolée c'est le rythme le plus rapide que je puisse faire, je m'efforce de vous faire des chapitres vraiment longs pour compenser, ils me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'ai tellement envie de le remplir de toutes mes idées ! J'ai coupé ce chapitre à la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu, sinon ça aurait été trop long^^ J'ai la fichue manie de trop détailler et de rajouter des évènements de dernières minutes qui me viennent en tête, j'ai les éléments principaux mais l'histoire peut totalement varier selon mon humeur lol**

**Comme j'étais de bonne humeur hier soir j'ai rajouté toute une scène que je n'avais pas prévu et j'ai dû arrêter le chapitre là c'était trop long, mais la scène vaut le coup je pense…**

**Comme j'adore presque autant la magie que la romance, eh bien ce chapitre est plutôt chargé en magie et en romance lol d'où le titre…**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, malgré le fait que je retarde encore et toujours la venue des vampires, je sais que beaucoup l'attendent depuis Twilight haha^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de continuer à suivre !**

**000000**

**Chapitre 28 : Au Cœur De La Magie…**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait _peur_. Pas pour lui, pour _elle_.

Il avait déjà ressenti l'inquiétude, l'angoisse ou encore la panique, mais jamais la peur, la vraie ; celle qui vous glace les entrailles, vous étouffe le cœur et vous rend incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit si ce n'est l'image de l'autre en danger. La voir ainsi prisonnière de cette créature sans pouvoir intervenir, au risque de la perdre, l'empêchait de respirer correctement et Drago dût se faire violence pour se reprendre, chose chaque fois très difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

- Pose ta baguette ! répéta le vampire d'une voix givrée.

Les yeux exorbités de Hermione l'intimaient à obéir mais Drago ne put se résoudre à risquer de se retrouver désarmé face à cette situation qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps. En effet, la colère remplaçait peu à peu la peur et son assurance revint également, la haine agita ses yeux qui ne cessèrent d'alterner entre Hermione et les mains grisâtres qui l'emprisonnaient.

- Pour la dernière fois, s'impatienta le vampire, lâche ta b…

- Hors de question ! cracha Drago.

Il vit le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor lui lancer des éclairs mais l'ignora et se concentra sur le vampire qui allongea lentement sa mâchoire vers le cou de la jeune femme.

- Drago ! supplia alors Hermione d'une voix aigue.

Le vampire se figea soudainement. Il planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux du jeune homme et ses traits de chasseur perdirent toute trace de menace :

- Drago Malefoy ? murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur et approuva d'un signe de tête. En l'espace d'une seconde, la créature avait disparue dans la nuit noire et sa proie s'effondra au sol, évanouie.

La sensation de deux pointes tranchantes effleurant son cou finit enfin par s'estomper, et une voix au timbre mélodieux lui parvint de loin. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui agrippa la peau et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Deux perles grises la toisaient et un sourire incroyablement craquant accueillit son retour à la réalité. Par reflex, la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit une poigne puissante lui avait saisit les avant bras.

- Calme-toi Hermione, il n'y a plus de danger.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle et ses mains tâtonnèrent ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Face à la sérénité du jeune blond, Hermione finit par se calmer et respira un grand coup, se sentant idiote de paniquer ainsi alors qu'elle était censée représenter une auror entraînée, nouvel espoir de la guerre. Toutefois elle fut reconnaissante à Drago pour sa patience, il attendit sans un mot qu'elle ait fini sa crise. Mais soudain sa prise d'otage lui revint en tête, la réaction inexistante de Drago face aux menaces et tout sentiment de gratitude disparût pour laisser place aux reproches :

- Tu n'as pas posé ta baguette ! s'écria-t-elle alors sans pourtant réussir à être fâchée.

- Tu as repris tous tes esprits on dirait, constata Drago en se levant du sol humide.

Hermione l'imita avec moins de délicatesse et fronça ses sourcils, attendant une réponse.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, se défendit Drago en prenant le chemin du retour. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais.

- Mais il allait me tuer ! s'indigna-t-elle en le suivant d'un pas rageur.

- Une seconde de plus et il était réduit en cendres, je visais sa tête et tu n'aurais pas été touchée crois-moi. Si je n'ai pas posé ma baguette, c'est parce qu'on se serait retrouvés tous les deux désarmés face à un vampire qu'on a interrompu en pleine chasse par un piège. Tu n'imaginais même pas son humeur, il nous aurait tué.

Hermione se sentit bête de nouveau. Drago était bien plus doué qu'elle, il avait vu le vampire, pas elle, il les connaissait mieux pour savoir qu'il était encore plus dangereux pendant la chasse et il savait clairement ce qu'il faisait. Sa propre peur l'avait mise en colère contre elle-même mais elle l'avait exprimée contre lui. D'ailleurs, elle aurait parié qu'il le savait. Néanmoins elle ne s'excusa pas, il était difficile d'évacuer la peur ressentie un peu plus tôt, et tant que son cœur cognerait aussi fort, la tension ne diminuerait pas.

Hermione souffla de fatigue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense échelle à grimper.

- On va transplaner, annonça Drago en lui tendant la main.

- Tu es fou c'est trop haut.

- Tu es exténuée, ajouta-t-il.

- Je peux monter je t'assure.

- J'ai grimpé cette échelle suffisamment de fois pour évaluer la hauteur et la taille de la plateforme, ce sera facile. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Hum, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette question. Bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités magiques et s'il affirmait pouvoir les transporter là-haut, c'est que c'était le cas. Mais même si cette question paraissait à première vue inoffensive et dénuée de toute ironie, Hermione perçue pourtant un fond d'espérance, de supplication, comme si la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner était d'une importance capitale. Malheureusement, elle-même n'avait pas la réponse. Elle aurait volontiers assuré qu'elle avait confiance en lui et son amour, qu'elle était persuadée à présent qu'il n'avait jamais rejoins Voldemort et qu'elle mettrait sa vie entre ses mains s'il le fallait. Seulement la partie raisonnable d'elle-même lui glissait discrètement l'évidence qu'elle tentait de se cacher ; elle l'aimait tellement qu'il était tout à fait possible que son amour pour lui l'aveugle sur la vérité, et lui cache chaque comportement suspect et chaque trou noir de son passé qui laisserait supposer son appartenance au mal.

Aussi, elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Il l'attira aussitôt vers lui et l'encercla de ses deux bras pour plus de sécurité.

- Prête ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas succomber à son parfum exquis qui lui aurait valu un second évanouissement. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit Drago se décoller d'elle. Hermione s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait à vingt mètres au dessus du sol ; elle n'avait rien senti pendant le transplanage.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la cabane et alors que son envie première fut de s'affaler sur le lit, elle se souvint qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. La jeune femme allait protester, refusant de dormir avec lui une nuit de plus, mais Drago s'était déjà installé sur le vieux canapé usé. En une seconde, la bouffée de culpabilité qui s'était emparée d'elle lui intima de lui proposer son lit, elle ferait avec. Mais elle parvint à maîtriser sa bonne conscience pour éviter que la douleur de son bras, qui jusque là se contentait de la picoter, ne devienne une véritable brûlure qui attirerait l'attention du jeune homme. De plus, si un nouveau cauchemar surgissait cette nuit, elle serait heureuse de ne pas se retrouver en larme contre lui.

Hermione partit donc se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Laisse la porte ouverte, s'éleva sa voix grave dans le salon.

Réticente à l'idée d'être entendue si elle cauchemardait, elle obéit cependant, consciente que c'était une fois de plus une question de sécurité. Elle se coucha dans les draps gelés du grand lit de bois et un sourire naquit de ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de savoir son âme sœur tout près d'elle, présent pour la protéger, non pas par devoir, mais par amour. Elle repoussa sans hésitation les visages de Richard et de Harry, puis ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à savourer cet instant. Demain elle enverrait une lettre à son petit ami et contacterait Harry par la cheminée pour lui expliquer la situation, mais pour le moment, elle laissa le visage d'un ange blond inonder son esprit et lâcha un souffle de satisfaction.

- Merci d'être là…

La résonance de ses propres paroles l'étonna. Avait-elle pensé trop fort ? La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque, après un rire bref, il lui intima de dormir.

**000000**

Comme elle l'avait pressenti avant même d'y pénétrer, le salon était vide. Des toasts et un thé reposaient sur la table centrale, la petite fenêtre était ouverte et un courant d'air frais valsait dans la pièce, agréable. En effet, la température était remontée en flèche une fois la nuit disparue, et la chaleur devenait vite pesante à supporter.

Hermione engloutit rapidement le petit déjeuner et profita de l'absence de son partenaire pour contacter son meilleur ami. Elle préféra ne pas trop penser à la raison pour laquelle Drago n'était pas là ce matin, au risque de se faire des idées qui lui ôteraient sa bonne humeur. Elle s'empara de son sac et sortit une petite sacoche contenant le peu de poudre de cheminette qui lui restait, et entreprit de déblayer rapidement les cendre encore chaudes de la veille avant de se pencher à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se faisait entraîner dans un tourbillon vert émeraude, et une brise tiède lui fit tourner la tête. La vitesse s'arrêta peu à peu et une odeur de rôti lui chatouilla les narines.

Au début, Hermione ne distingua absolument rien dans l'obscurité. Elle se rappela ensuite que ce devait être la nuit ici à cause du décalage horaire ; s'étant levée aux alentours de neuf heures, Harry devait être en train de manger à la cuisine à cette heure-ci. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et la grande pièce du salon apparut alors. Hermione entendit des bruits secs contre le carrelage qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme les talons de Ginny. Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces malgré la sensation d'étouffement que provoquait la séparation de sa tête et son corps. Une jolie tête rousse ne tarda pas à se pencher vers elle et un immense sourire illumina son visage :

- Hermione !

- Bonsoir Gin' !

- Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez Richard ? Quelle est cette mission dont le journal n'arrête pas de parler ? Où es-tu exactement ?

- Attends je vais t'expliquer, Harry est là ?

Ginny approuva et s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir avec son fiancé. Hermione fit un effort pour masquer sa grimace ; son ami semblait aussi vivant qu'un zombie. Le teint blanc, les yeux cernés par la fatigue, le sourire difficile, les cheveux mal soignés et la démarche lourde comme s'il portait un énorme fardeau sur le dos, Harry Potter était détruit. Elle ne parvint pas à retrouver un brin joyeux de l'ancien camarade qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard, même sa voix sonnait plus grave lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis trop longtemps :

- Bonsoir Hermione, je ne m'attendais plus à ta visite.

- Bonsoir Harry, sourit-elle. Je voulais te contacter avant, mais les derniers jours ont été assez mouvementés et chargés de surprises.

- Je connais la chanson, maugréa-t-il.

Hermione vit Ginny lui donner discrètement un coup de coude. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui servait ce genre d'excuses pour justifier son manque de visites, mais Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement ; il était devenu trop dur pour elle de venir le voir, de lui parler comme si de rien était alors qu'elle assistait, impuissante, à son déclin vers une dépression de plus en plus noire.

- C'est la vérité, assura Hermione, cette fois déterminée à le faire réagir avec des nouvelles qui ne pourraient le laisser indifférent.

C'est pourquoi elle rentra dans le vif du sujet sans préparer le terrain, le temps lui manquait.

- Je suis actuellement en Nouvelle-Zélande, cachée dans une cabane de bois avec Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi !

Sa voix cassée l'avait empêché de crier fort mais l'expression de son visage laissait grandement supposer sa colère naissante.

- Ne t'énerve pas, lui murmura Ginny en posant sa main sur son bras. Laisse Hermione nous expliquer.

Cette dernière la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et poursuivit en essayant de rester impassible au regard de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

- J'ai été chargée d'une mission par le ministère. On a repéré des venues fréquentes de Mangemorts en Nouvelle-Zélande, près d'un repère de vampires.

A l'énonciation de la créature, l'expression de Ginny ne fut guère différente de la sienne quelques jours plus tôt. Quant à Harry, il demeura de marbre, sûrement plus intéressé par le pourquoi de la présence d'un certain blond à ses côtés.

- Apparemment les vampires détiennent une arme, expliqua-t-elle. On ne sait pas ce que c'est mais c'est vital pour Voldemort, et le ministère m'a justement envoyée découvrir la nature de l'objet. Seulement…le danger de la mission n'était pas à ignorer et le ministère a cru bon de confier ma protection à Malefoy.

- Mais c'est Mangemort ! explosa alors Harry. Il a été innocenté mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il ne s'est pas repenti comme il le prétend !

- Je sais bien mais je n'ai pas le choix !

- Tu es en danger Hermione ! s'emporta-t-il malgré les paroles de Ginny pour le calmer. Tu es à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici coincée avec un Mangemort en liberté et toi tu l'ignores complètement !

- Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que j'accorde mon entière confiance à Malefoy après un an d'absence ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Surtout n'oses pas me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui quand on sait ce qui vous uni…lâcha-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, avoua-t-elle le cœur serré. Tu sais combien je l'aime, mais tu sais aussi combien j'ai souffert à cause de ma détermination à le sortir de ma vie. Après tant d'efforts, crois-moi quand je te dis que je garde mes distances avec lui.

- Vous êtes des âmes sœur Hermione, murmura Harry avec sérieux. Bas-toi autant que tu voudras contre tes sentiments et ta sois disante bonne conscience, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu t'en sors parfaitement bien toute seule. Non seulement ta vie est en danger par ton fichu secret que tu risques de révéler à force d'être avec lui tout le temps, mais en plus il est le bras droit de Voldemort et a probablement un plan en tête !

- Si tu comprends aussi bien le lien qui nous uni Drago et moi, rétorqua Hermione d'un air sombre, alors tu devrais savoir qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de me faire du mal.

- Qui te dis que tu es la cible Hermione ? Pourquoi n'envisages-tu pas qu'il vise l'humanité à travers toi, et plus précisément…moi ? C'est vrai quoi, ouvre les yeux ! Je devine parfaitement le long discours sur son amour qu'il a dû te préparer, t'assurant qu'il n'avait pas rejoins le Lord, que tu l'avais transformé et tout le baratin !

Hermione fut surprise qu'il eut aussi bien deviné la scène et cela l'inquiéta fortement ; était-elle si aveuglée qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé cela évident que Drago lui raconte cette histoire ? Après tout, il n'allait pas lui annoncer son appartenance au mal avec un sourire naturel et sincère !

- Un Malefoy le reste toute sa vie ! continua Harry. Je veux bien croire qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, mais je reste quelqu'un qu'il méprise, qui plus est l'ennemi numéro un de son maître ! Il est tout à fait capable de t'utiliser pour m'atteindre, tu le connais mieux que moi et les seuls instants où il est humain, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il ressent culpabilité ou compassion, c'est lorsqu'il est avec toi ! Le reste du temps, il est Drago Malefoy, égoïste et ambitieux, mais cet homme là tu l'as oublié depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione en voulait terriblement à Harry de lui dévoiler ainsi ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, avec autant de facilité tandis qu'elle-même luttait pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa propre tête.

- Cesse de me reprocher mes erreurs et concentre-toi plutôt sur les tiennes, lâcha Hermione.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas pour principe l'attaque comme meilleure défense, mais son amour pour Drago était un sujet sensible. Maintenant qu'elle avait abordé ce que Harry redoutait probablement, autant lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, à son tour :

- Harry on a tous besoin de toi…

- Ne recommence pas Hermione, dit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

- Désolée mais cette fois je n'abandonnerai pas ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement et de tes caprices ! Oui tu as bien entendu, des caprices !

Elle ignora Ginny qui lui fit signe d'arrêter avant que son fiancé n'explose, mais à sa grande surprise il ne répliqua pas, et Hermione renchérit :

- On dirait un enfant ! Un enfant capricieux qui ne se remet pas d'une punition et qui se cache derrière cet argument pour ne pas affronter l'extérieur ! Je sais à quel point tu souffres Harry ! Je ressens le même chagrin mais j'y fais face ! Je ne le laisse pas me détruire ! J'en ai eu l'occasion tu sais, après le départ de Drago je n'ai pas commencé une nouvelle vie le lendemain, j'ai eu besoin de temps, tout comme toi ! Mais à peine m'étais-je fais une raison que j'ai dû subir la perte de Ronald aussitôt après ! Alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort en disant que tu ne peux survivre, car moi j'ai réussi ! Et sans personne pour me soutenir, tandis que toi tu as une future femme qui t'aime et qui a besoin de toi ! En te renfermant tu la rends malheureuse ainsi que tout ton entourage ! Bouge-toi d'ici et va te battre ! Pour tous ceux qui fondent leurs espoirs en toi, pour Ron ! Que dirait-il s'il te voyait Harry…

Les yeux de ce dernier fixaient le vide, comme abandonnés dans les souvenirs. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes redoutèrent sa réaction, mais elles crurent rêver en distinguant son petit sourire :

- Il me traiterait d'imbécile et me botterait les fesses…lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers sa fiancé et lui prit les mains sous le regard attendrie de sa meilleure amie.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été si distant, mais tu me rappelais tellement ton frère que ta présence n'atténuait pas ma souffrance. Je me rends compte à présent que ton absence m'aurait été fatale. Je t'aime Ginny.

Il l'embrassa brièvement et s'adressa à Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus engourdie.

- Merci Hermione. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que sans elle il serait encore avec cette idiote de Cho Chang, mais des bruits de pas qui ne venaient pas de chez Harry résonnèrent à ses oreilles. La peur crispa son visage et elle ne répondit pas aux interrogations paniquées de ses deux amies.

- Quelqu'un vient ! dit-elle à toute vitesse. Il faut que je parte !

- Hermione attend ! Qui est-ce !

Mais elle sentit deux mains la tirer brutalement en arrière et les questions affolées de Harry se transformèrent en murmures lointains tandis qu'elle traversait à nouveau le tourbillon de couleurs.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre du voyage que quelqu'un lui souleva les poignets et la remit debout.

- Où est ta baguette !

Hermione souffla de soulagement, c'était Drago.

- Où est ta baguette Hermione ! répéta-t-il en lui hurlant au visage.

- Dans…dans mon sac, bredouilla-t-elle, secouée.

Il lui lâcha enfin les poignets et se précipita dans la chambre. Hermione regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de comprendre son agitation mais ne vit rien d'anormal ou d'inquiétant. Drago revint une fraction de seconde plus tard et lui lança son sac qu'elle attrapa au vol.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de sa baguette.

- Il faut qu'on transplane loin d'ici, tout de suite.

- Mais enfin que…

- Je t'avais dit que les moyens de communication étaient surveillés Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il alors, furieux. Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils contrôlaient chaque courrier comme chaque transport, d'habitude ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu oublies pourtant !

- Oh Merlin qu'ai-je fais…murmura Hermione, horrifiée. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Partons vite !

Immobile, le regard ailleurs, Drago leva la main pour la faire taire.

- Trop tard, annonça-t-il. Ils arrivent.

**000000**

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ses paroles, deux Mangemorts apparurent dans le salon, baguette tendue. Malgré la capuche noire rabattue sur leur tête, elle reconnut aussitôt ceux qui l'avaient attaqué l'autre nuit, parmi eux, Yaxley. Elle se souvint que le troisième avait été tué par l'une de ces étranges lueurs rouges, et espéra de tout cœur qu'elles lui reviennent en aide ce matin.

Drago se plaça aussitôt devant elle et défia les ennemis du regard, avant d'être le premier à prendre la parole :

- C'est une visite bien matinale les gars, contrairement à la dernière fois. Vous ne pourriez pas choisir un moment plus idéal pour jouer les héros ?

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour Drago, ricana Yaxley. Tu étais au bord de la mort la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est ta Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'as remis sur pied je devine ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, menaça Drago sans aucune trace d'amusement. Il ne te reste que quelques secondes à vivre alors je te conseille de ne pas les gâcher en me provoquant.

C'est alors que le second Mangemort, dont Hermione ignorait toujours l'identité et qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer, rigola d'une façon qui déplut fortement à Drago vu la vitesse à laquelle il détourna la tête vers lui.

- L'approche de ta mort te fait rire Dexter ? lança-t-il.

Dexter ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, et Hermione fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui rappeler où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, car il releva sa capuche en arrière et découvrit ainsi un sourire froid et cruel qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier : William Dexter, ancien Serpentard qui s'était opposé à son couple jusqu'à vouloir les éliminer. Pensait-il comme son confrère qu'elle appartenait à une race qui devait disparaître pour que règne le bien ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il utilisait seulement ce prétexte pour accompagner Yaxley dans sa tâche de la tuer.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne qui me fait rire, répondit-il en s'avançant, mais celle de ta protégée…

- Fais encore un pas et je t'assure que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de rire ! lança aussitôt Drago. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je suis capable, vous n'êtes pas assez de deux pour que je prenne la peine de me battre, alors qu'est-ce que vous espérez exactement ?

- Simplement que tu réfléchisses à notre proposition, dit Yaxley d'un air sérieux.

- Je préfère te tuer maintenant.

- Rien ne t'en empêche effectivement, mais ce serait dommage de tuer le seul lien qui rattache la vie aux trois personnes que chérit ta compagne, tu ne crois pas ?

Contrairement à Drago, Hermione comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir, et la haine emplit rapidement ses yeux d'une envie meurtrière.

- Si vous avez osé touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul de leurs cheveux…commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers eux.

Drago sembla enfin saisir le sens de leurs paroles et barra la poitrine de la jeune femme d'un bras ferme.

- Fascinant, commenta Yaxley dans un murmure. Elle pourrait presque paraître courageuse, mais cela relèverait plus de l'idiotie de menacer un Mangemort qui détient des moldus chers à son cœur.

- Parle-moi en face espèce de…

- Hermione arrête ! siffla Drago entre ses dents avant de la ramener en arrière.

- Fascinant ! répéta le Mangemort avec enthousiasme.

- Ta proposition, quelle est-elle ? demanda le jeune blond qui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à William.

- Donne-là nous, et je lui jure la vie de ses proches.

- Non.

- Je me doutais bien que ces stupides moldus ne t'intéressaient guère. Mais ce que pense ta protégée, ça t'importe, je me trompe ?

Il tira un sourire mauvais devant le silence du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'osait pas se retourner vers Hermione, redoutant de croiser son regard, devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête. En effet, elle ne réfléchit pas plus de dix secondes avant de l'implorer à l'oreille d'accepter le marché.

- Non ! trancha-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, décidée à ne pas rester passive au danger que sa famille courait. Il était évident que Drago ne la laisserait jamais s'en aller avec les deux Mangemorts, surtout contre trois vies qui ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. Mais comme l'avait souligné Yaxley, cette décision lui revenait et l'espoir de s'en sortir malgré tout l'aidait à accepter son sort.

- Je veux la preuve qu'ils sont en vie ! dit-elle alors en avançant malgré la poigne du jeune homme.

Ce fut le pas de trop. William, qui jusque là semblait guetter la moindre occasion d'attaquer, bondit sur Hermione et l'arracha de Drago, les propulsant tous deux contre le mur. Yaxley profita de l'effet de surprise pour aussitôt désarmer son adversaire qui dût se résoudre à utiliser les mains. Il saisit William par les deux épaules et le souleva de la jeune femme avec une vitesse impressionnante, avant de pivoter sur lui-même. Comme il l'avait prévu, le sortilège de Yaxley atteignit son compagnon qui leur servit de bouclier et Drago ne perdit pas une seconde, il fallait réfléchir et agir vite. Il lâcha le corps inerte du Mangemort et chopa les pieds de la lourde table de bois avant de la renverser en avant, de façon à les protéger l'espace de quelques secondes suffisantes pour récupérer sa baguette. Mais celle-ci avait volé quelque part dans la cabane et, n'ayant pas le temps de la chercher, voulut s'emparer de celle de Hermione, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

La table explosa une fraction de secondes plus tard ; Drago ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur le Mangemort dont le sort lui effleura l'oreille avant de dévier contre la cabane qui commençait à bouger de façon inquiétante.

Hermione, impuissante, regardait Drago mettre un violent coup de poing à Yaxley qui se remit très vite, et alors que son adversaire allait frapper de nouveau, il l'envoya voltiger avec sa baguette contre le mur où Hermione était recroquevillée. Le Mangemort leva sa baguette et la jeune femme sentit son cœur lâcher, pétrifiée, tandis que Drago roulait aussitôt sur elle, prêt à se sacrifier sans peur aucune si ce n'est celle de ne plus pouvoir la protéger après son départ.

Toute la scène s'était déroulée en quelques secondes à peine, et le cerveau de Hermione avait tout bonnement déconnecté, incapable de réfléchir à quelques moyens de secours que ce soit, pour la raison que Drago l'avait simplement écartée du combat, la poussant et la repoussant chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de se relever pour lui venir en aide. Et maintenant, ils allaient mourir, _il_ allait mourir…Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à prononcer les deux mots qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais lui dire, la fenêtre au dessus du canapé explosa en mille morceaux et trois lueurs rouges fusèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane. Yaxley poussa un cri et se protégea le visage de ses deux mains, mais cela n'empêcha rien à la vivacité et à la férocité des lumières. Une fois de plus, Hermione assista aux attaques tranchantes des trois lames qui lacérèrent le visage de leur victime, émettant un son étrangement aigu.

Yaxley lança un « protego » et les trois lueurs furent éjectées l'espace de quelques instants avant de replonger sur lui. Mais il avait eut le temps de se jeter sur son compagnon resté inconscient, allongé aux pieds de Hermione, et transplana sans attendre. Les lumières rougeoyantes, bien que beaucoup moins étincelantes que l'autre nuit, restèrent sur place quelques secondes à peine avant de s'enfuir et de disparaître au loin.

- Tu vas bien ? lui souffla Drago, son visage quelques centimètres au dessus du sien.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, et le jeune homme se dégagea avant de l'aider à se relever. Elle avait une tonne de questions en tête, mais Drago paraissait encore plus préoccupé et elle attendit patiemment qu'il défronce les sourcils. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, la jeune femme eut l'impression de fondre devant tant de colère.

- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement sans possibilité apparente de contester.

A peine remise du choc, Hermione le suivit à l'extérieur, évitant soigneusement de jeter un œil à la cabane dévastée qui menaçait de tomber en ruine d'un instant à l'autre. Une fois en bas, il l'emmena sans un mot en plein milieu de la plaine déserte, à l'exception de leur grand chêne.

- Reste là, lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas vers l'est.

Ses mâchoires contractées n'annonçaient rien de bon et Hermione restait bêtement plantée où il le lui avait indiqué, se préparant à elle ne savait quoi si ce n'est un Malefoy en pétard. Elle le vit sortir sa baguette, et fit instantanément de même. Soudain, un Mangemort apparût en face d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait aperçu le mouvement de baguette de l'ancien Serpentard sinon elle l'aurait pris pour vrai tant l'illusion était appliquée.

Alors qu'elle allait demander à Drago où il voulait en venir, un éclair vert l'aveugla et une petite décharge électrique parcourut son corps, pas douloureuse mais extrêmement désagréable.

- Mauvaise nouvelle Granger, annonça Drago. Tu es morte !

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer ! rétorqua-t-elle avant d'envoyer valser le Mangemort quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oh excuse-moi ! ironisa-t-il. J'aurais dû dire au Mangemort de te proposer le thé avant d'attaquer !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Tu as failli te faire tuer, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es restée sans bouger face à un Mangemort qui brandissait sa baguette sur toi !

- Quoi ! explosa-t-elle à son tour, ahurie. Tu m'as carrément empêchée de faire le moindre mouvement !

- Parce que tu n'étais pas prête ! défendit Drago avec plus de souffrance dans la voix que de réelle colère. Tu étais pétrifiée Hermione ! Incapable de bouger, tes quelques tentatives d'agir étaient irréfléchies et tu n'avais aucune confiance en toi, ta peur a failli te perdre…

Hermione regarda ailleurs et foudroya du regard l'arbre un peu plus loin. Drago ne passait jamais par quatre chemins lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui reprocher ses erreurs, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pourvoir lui renvoyer la balle. Mais voilà, il avait été parfait. Drago leur avait sauvé la vie grâce à sa vivacité et son instinct, tandis qu'elle s'était contentée de regarder.

Il s'approcha d'elle et son visage semblait avoir les traits moins durs :

- Je m'acharne à te garder en vie, dit-il. Aide-moi un minimum. Si je veux tant que tu saches te battre Hermione, c'est parce qu'il m'est trop difficile de me concentrer en combat si je ne suis pas certain que tu t'en sortes. J'ai besoin de te savoir forte, tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

- On reprend, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Leurs vies t'importent donc si peu ? murmura Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Richard ! s'écria-t-elle. Et de Charlie et Jaffrey ! Ils sont retenus on ne sait où et toi tu crois sérieusement que je vais rester ici sans rien faire ?

- Ils vont bien, répondit Drago d'un ton posé. Tous les trois.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'as pas compris leurs menaces ?

- Ils mentaient Hermione, c'était pour eux un simple moyen de te faire chanter, une tentative tout à fait idiote de leur part.

- Comment…

- Je me suis chargée de leur protection avant de partir, la coupa-t-il d'un ton impatient. Ils ne craignent absolument rien. Je savais qu'ils étaient cibles de chantage, et crois-moi il est impossible qu'on s'en prenne à eux, où alors j'en serais averti aussitôt. C'est bon, tu es rassurée ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle de soulagement. Merci, merci beaucoup Malefoy. Heureusement que tu es là, bien plus prévoyant que moi…

- C'est une question d'habitude. Bon, on y va ?

Un nouveau Mangemort apparut, et Hermione repoussa sa première attaque.

- C'est toi qui aurait du attaquer la première ! entendit-elle Drago crier.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur son adversaire. Le sort de paralysie qu'elle lui lança disparut en fumée avant qu'il ne contre-attaque aussitôt avec le sortilège impardonnable qui lui valut une nouvelle décharge.

- Morte ! commenta Drago avec un air de reproche avant de faire apparaître un nouveau Mangemort.

Cette fois, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apparaître et envoya sur lui un jet d'acide qui arracha un cri de douleur à son ennemi. Satisfaite, son sourire disparût néanmoins lorsqu'elle entendit Drago annoncer « morte », avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre. En effet, deux secondes plus tard, un nouvel éclair vert l'atteignit de plein fouet, sous les ricanements de son coach :

- Le temps que tu perdais à crier victoire, lui, il l'a utilisé pour attaquer !

Humiliée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux avec insistance pour s'empêcher d'aller étrangler l'autre abruti de Malefoy. Bien qu'elle n'avait que l'envie de partir, elle se résolue à lui prouver qu'elle était capable de se battre contre un fichu Mangemort.

Drago en fit apparaître un autre, inlassable. S'enchaînèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure de nombreux « morte » et des « la ferme » qui furent les seuls échanges d'un combat acharné où l'un s'obstinait pendant que l'autre désespérait. Si Hermione sentait son corps commencer à souffrir du nombre incroyable de décharges qu'elle reçut, elle ne s'en plaignit pas une seule fois, refusant de donner l'occasion de rire à son adorable coach.

- Morte ! cria Drago pour la centième fois.

- Je le sais merci ! riposta-t-elle, piquée au vif. Il me semble savoir mieux que toi quand je me fais touchée !

- N'en sois pas si sûr ! Je peux t'affirmer deviner avant toi l'instant où tu te feras avoir ! Tu es si prévisible ! J'espère que tu prends cet entraînement au sérieux, je ne me fatigue pas à dire « morte » pour rien figure-toi, c'est réellement ta vie dont il est question !

- Par Merlin Malefoy comment veux-tu que je progresse en un jour seulement ? dit-elle en se laissant tomber contre l'arbre derrière elle. Ta grande expérience, tu l'as acquise tout au long de ta vie ! Tu es baignée dans la magie et les duels depuis petit, et tu me demandes d'être une combattante redoutable en quelques heures ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Hermione tu es une personne extrêmement talentueuse ! La magie à moi, on me l'a apprise, te concernant il n'est pas difficile de deviner que la magie fait entièrement partie de toi. Tu es très douée depuis toute jeune déjà, et quoi que tu dises, si n'importe qui d'autre s'était autant que toi passionné pour les livres, l'exécution des sortilèges serait restée trop complexe pour un enfant. Tu apprends à une vitesse impressionnante, fait preuve d'une agilité et d'une intelligence incomparable. Tu as tous les talents qu'il faut pour être gagnante de chaque combat, mais tu manques de confiance en toi, et tu es beaucoup trop sensible à la peur. Elle te fais perdre tous tes moyens et diminue tes réflexes, tu penses trop aux attaques que tu entreprends mais pas assez à celles de ton adversaire.

Hermione était heureuse d'entendre de telles choses, mais n'arrivait pas se ôter l'idée qu'il disait cela uniquement dans le but de l'encourager à prendre confiance en elle. Quoi qu'il dise, elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville des vrais aurors comme Harry, et elle ne parlait même pas de Drago. Pourtant il paraissait sincère, mais de toutes façons il était dur de ne pas voir que des qualités merveilleuses en son âme sœur, et Hermione redoutait que chacun de ses compliments ne soit que le fruit de son amour pour elle.

Drago fit apparaître un nouveau Mangemort, au plus grand regret de la jeune femme.

- Comment ais-je fais pour survivre à toutes les attaques de Mangemorts cet été ? murmura tristement Hermione. Comment ais-je réussi à en capturer autant ?

- Les Mangemorts que Voldemort envoie ne sont que de simples sorciers qui se sont récemment lié à lui, préférant le mal à la mort, voilà pourquoi ils sont si nombreux. Mais les véritables Mangemorts qui le servent depuis des années sont confiés de missions bien plus importantes et restent à ses cotés pour une protection permanente, bien que je doute qu'il en ait besoin. Ce sont ces adeptes-là les plus dangereux dont il faut se méfier, ceux-là contre qui on aura à se battre. Allez on reprend.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mais cesse de m'informer de ma mort et donne-moi plutôt des conseils.

- J'attendais que tu me le réclames, sourit-il. Si je l'avais fait d'office tu m'aurais ordonné de me taire, je me trompe ?

- La ferme.

Drago rigola et Hermione, à bout de souffle, se concentra à nouveau sur la forme noire encagoulée qui levait sa baguette. Elle tenta de le désarmer et le sort réussit, seulement lui-même avait eut le temps de lancer le sortilège _Doloris_ juste avant. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres sous la douleur cette fois, bien qu'elle ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Il faut que tu sois mobile, dit alors Drago d'une voix sérieuse, indiquant que le vrai entraînement commençait. Depuis que tu te bas, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois bouger de ta place. Le déplacement permanent perturbe l'adversaire et te donne une chance de plus d'éviter un sort, occasion qui n'est pas à négliger pendant le duel.

Hermione approuva et se déraidit aussitôt, adoptant une position plus souple face à son nouvel et trentième adversaire, prête à bouger. Elle repoussa son premier sort avec son _protego_ et envoya à nouveau le jet d'acide. Mais le Mangemort avait prévu son attaque et l'évita sans mal, avant de lancer le sortilège de mort. Hermione avait retenue la leçon et se jeta sur le côté, évitant ainsi la décharge si désagréable. Mais cette dernière vint pourtant l'électrocuter l'instant d'après.

- Non Hermione ! râla le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle.

- J'ai évité le sortilège ! se défendit-elle aussitôt.

- Oui mais pas le second !

- Je n'ai pas eu de chance, maugra-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance mais de technique, tu devrais le savoir. Tu laisses beaucoup trop de temps entre chacune de tes attaques, le Mangemort est vif lui ! A peine t'as-t-il attaqué qu'il recommence jusqu'à ce que tu tombes ! Et même lorsqu'il est touché il ne prend pas le temps de le réaliser et enchaîne tout de suite !

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit-elle alors en se repassant chacun de ses combats.

Il était vrai que son adversaire était rapide, mais n'était-elle pas trop lente également ?

- Comme tu l'as vu, expliqua-t-il, les duels avec ce type de Mangemorts, j'entends par là les adeptes entraînés, les duels ne durent que quelques secondes, car à la moindre inattention de l'autre, le coup porté est fatal. C'est pour que ça que ce matin dans la cabane, je ne perdais pas une seconde à agir, je l'occupais le plus longtemps possible pour éviter que se présente à lui l'occasion de te tuer.

Hermione ne cessait de hocher la tête pour approuver. Il était temps pour elle de ravaler sa fierté et d'essayer vraiment de progresser. Mais un problème s'imposa à elle :

- J'ai compris, je dois enchaîner les sortilèges pour survivre, c'est lui ou moi. Mais mes connaissances magiques s'arrêtent à la magie blanche enseignée à l'école et dans les livres, je n'ai aucune chance contre leur magie quand je te vois combattre…

- Prends confiance en toi Hermione, s'il te plaît. Ne sous-estimes pas ta magie, rappelles-toi que c'est celle qui vous a sauvé tant de fois toi et tes amis, lorsque vous avez franchis chaque piège pour atteindre la pierre philosophale en première année. Vous n'aviez alors que onze ans, et avez bravé des étapes où de grands sorciers auraient échoué. Ne néglige pas les pouvoirs de ta baguette, même avec de simples sortilèges, tu peux gagner, il suffit de le vouloir…

Les propos de l'ancien Serpentard commençaient enfin à prendre forme dans sa tête. Noire ou blanche, la magie restait la magie, il n'était pas question de l'une plus forte que l'autre, mais de la façon dont on en faisait usage…

Drago fit apparaître un Mangemort. A peine eut-il le temps de se former qu'elle l'avait déjà propulsé au loin. Sans perdre de temps, elle le désarma, puis le fit léviter avant de l'envoyer s'assommer contre le chêne.

_- Avada Kedavra_, prononça-t-elle.

Et le Mangemort disparût en fumée. Hermione, encore étonnée de sa propre performance, se tourna impatiemment vers Drago. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie sa joie admirative, elle n'eut pour récompense qu'un sourire et un hochement de tête satisfait. Alors, elle se contenta de sourire à son tour au lieu de narguer son exploit. Quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il agissait comme on le lui avait appris à lui, et devinait clairement que Lucius n'était pas le genre de père à féliciter chaque réussite de son fils. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car bien qu'il ait changé de façon remarquable, il était impossible d'effacer totalement une éducation et une façon d'être. C'est pourquoi il restait Drago Malefoy, différent de tous les autres hommes, et elle l'aimait pour celui qu'il était. Elle se plaignait souvent du Malefoy prétentieux et insolent de Poudlard, mais l'aurait-elle autant aimé s'il n'avait pas été ce garçon ? Rien n'aurait été pareil. Il était la deuxième partie d'elle, le deuxième morceau de son cœur, son côté arrogant et sûr de lui la complétait autant que sa bonté et sa modestie le complétaient lui. Il ne formaient qu'un, mais ne pourrait jamais être unis.

Une bouffée de chagrin lui monta à la gorge, et Hermione dût aussitôt la dissimuler dans sa détermination :

- Un autre Mangemort, vite.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire de fois et un nouvel adversaire se présenta à la lionne. Quelque chose lui disait que répéter le même stratagème fonctionnerait, mais ne serait pas bénéfique à l'entraînement. Les paroles de son coach lui revinrent en tête : « _même avec de simples sortilèges, tu peux gagner, il suffit de le vouloir…_ ».

_- Rictusempra _! lança-t-elle.

Le Mangemort se mit alors à éclater de rire, bientôt transformé en un fou rire incontrôlable qui le fit se plier en deux. Hermione se savait déjà vainqueur et acheva l'ennemi, incapable de se défendre. Une fois de plus, elle se tourna vers Drago, fière :

- Ça devient facile, sourit-elle.

- Je t'avais dit, que tu apprenais à une vitesse incroyable. Quand me feras-tu confiance ?

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise devant cette nouvelle question qui lui tordait l'estomac. Comme la veille, elle n'y répondit pas. Drago dût le remarquer car il ne s'y attarda pas, mais la déception traversa son visage pendant une seconde qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

- Puisque tu progresses aussi vite, passons au niveau deux.

- Au niveau deux ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Drago fit apparaître quatre Mangemorts.

- A toi de jouer championne, railla-t-il en s'éloignant de nouveau.

Hermione grogna. Ça lui apprendra à crier victoire trop tôt. Quatre éclairs vert fusèrent droit sur elle, mais écoutant les conseils de Drago, elle eut le réflexe de se jeter à nouveau sur le côté, évitant ainsi quatre décharges dont elle devinait parfaitement la douleur que ça lui aurait valu. Les Mangemorts attaquèrent encore sans perdre de temps, mais Hermione s'était préparée cette fois et s'écria :

- Impedimenta !

Le sortilège d'entrave qui ralentit l'action lui laissa amplement le temps d'éviter les sorts, et elle profita de la surprise de ses adversaire pour lancer sur deux d'entre eux le sortilège d'aveuglement. Elle évita les sorts des deux autres qui s'y remettaient déjà et les désarma sans difficulté. Les quatre combattants sans défense et à sa merci tombèrent un à un.

Bien que Drago tentait de cacher sa joie, Hermione la devinait aisément. Elle tua toutes les illusions qui suivirent avec la même adresse et en prenant de moins en moins de temps. Elle se sentait progresser bien plus en une seule journée que sur ses sept années à Poudlard. Drago les faisait apparaître par dizaines à présent, mais le nombre ne dérangeait plus la jeune femme, seule la technique et la vitesse lui assuraient de gagner.

Mais lorsqu'elle acheva le dernier Mangemort par le sortilège _incendio_, et qu'elle assista à la mort de celui-ci en train de brûler vif, la jeune femme fut prise d'un vertige et demanda à s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Loin d'ignorer ce qui la tourmentait, Drago s'approcha de Hermione qui s'était adossée contre l'arbre.

- Non tu n'es pas en train de prendre goût à la magie noire Hermione, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Tu prends goût à la victoire, c'est différent.

Hermione le regarda intensément. Merlin comment pouvait-il lire en elle avec tant de facilité ! Cet homme venait de deviner ses réflexions alors qu'elle avait simplement prétendu être fatiguée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lui cacher de toute façon, alors autant en discuter :

- Je me sentais si puissante, avoua-t-elle. L'envie de les tuer et de les vaincre en est presque devenu un jeu au lieu d'un devoir ! Tu te rends compte ? Je me suis amusée à…tuer.

- C'est normal, tu découvres la magie noire et son pouvoir t'affecte comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Il est très difficile de résister à la puissance que cette magie nous donne, au sentiment d'invincibilité qu'elle entraîne et j'aurais été surpris que tu ne sois pas attirée. Beaucoup y ont succombé en la découvrant, et sont à présent du côté du mal, consumés par cette drogue qui leur donne la toute puissance.

- Alors, déglutit-elle, je vais devenir mauvaise c'est ça ?

- Ta question ne vaut même pas la peine que j'y réponde Hermione, se fâcha-t-il.

- Tu as vu comment j'ai tué le dernier ? Merlin je l'ai fais brûlé ! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Et si j'étais déjà différente ?

- La seule différence, c'est ton niveau de magie qui progresse. Tu es la dernière personne sur Terre dont je m'inquièterais du pouvoir de la magie noire ! Oui elle fait effet sur toi en te rendant plus forte, mais elle n'affecte pas ta personnalité qui est plus marquée que beaucoup d'autres.

- Tu savais les risques qu'ils y avaient, murmura-t-elle avec colère.

- Quoi ?

- Tu savais parfaitement que la magie noire était capable de prendre le contrôle sur les sorciers et tu me l'as fais essayée !

- Parce que je savais qu'elle n'agirait pas sur toi ! Enfin Hermione, de quoi tu m'accuses là exactement ? D'avoir voulu te faire passer du côté du mal ?

Oui. En effet, cette hypothèse lui avait traversé l'esprit, et elle n'en était pas très fière. Se souvenant que, même si Drago était un Mangemort – possibilité qu'elle ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à écarter – , il ne lui nuirait jamais à elle, aux autres peut-être, mais pas à elle. Avec son amour, c'était la seule chose dont elle était vraiment certaine le concernant.

- Excuse-moi, finit-elle par dire. Tu as raison, la peur, quelle qu'elle soit, me fait perdre la raison et j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

- Tu vois, sourit-il, que tu es parfaitement capable de la dominer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- La magie noire. C'est elle qui t'a fait entrer dans cet état de colère, elle tente de prendre possession de ton âme mais elle est tombée sur une adversaire bien trop pure pour y parvenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reprennes ton sang-froid aussi vite je dois dire. Mais même si je suis sûre qu'elle est impuissante face aux bons sorciers, mieux vaut quand même éviter de la pratiquer trop souvent, sers-en toi uniquement en entraînement et en vrais combats, pour le reste, fais comme d'habitude.

- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Les yeux de la jeune femme fixaient le vide. Elle découvrait une particularité de la magie noire qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Ainsi cette magie avait un pouvoir d'influence ? Bien que cela ne justifiait pas le choix des mauvais sorciers, ça l'aidait tout de même à mieux comprendre.

- On passe au niveau trois ? suggéra Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il de plus puissant qu'une horde de Mangemorts ? La réponse lui vint lorsque Drago Malefoy se posta face à elle, en tant qu'adversaire.

- Evidemment, dit-elle en tirant un petit sourire.

Elle se leva et, même en étant consciente de n'avoir aucune chance, le défi lui plaisait.

- Bonne chance Granger, sourit-il tel un gamin, levant sa baguette devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance mais de technique mon cher Malefoy.

- Ce doit être un homme très sage qui t'a enseigné ça, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je pencherais pour le côté amateur…

Elle eut le temps de voir son sourire dévoiler ses dents blanches avant qu'un éclair rouge l'oblige à se déplacer. Elle repoussa le second, le troisième et les suivants, mais ses attaques étaient si rapides qu'elle ne trouvait pas le temps de riposter.

- Tu fatigues ma petite lionne ? ricana-t-il.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu commences à attaquer ! Allons, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Des stupefix ?

- Je m'en voudrais de te faire mal…

Hermione tentait de maintenir son rythme pour éviter ou repousser chacune de ses attaques, mais elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement et devait absolument trouver le moyen de lancer un sort à son tour.

Elle ne sut si Drago le fit exprès ou non, mais il parût relâcher son attention l'espace d'un instant, et Hermione en profita pour lui lancer le sortilège de paralysie qui fut repoussé avec facilité.

- Tu veux voir de la vraie magie ? lança alors Drago, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Joignant le geste à la parole, sa baguette effectua un drôle de mouvement et de gigantesques glaces apparurent tout autour de la jeune femme. La tête blonde se reflétait sur chacun d'entre eux et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, perdue dans un labyrinthe de miroirs. Elle voulut courir mais chaque chemin empruntés menait à une impasse, et la panique prit le dessus.

- Malefoy arrête ça ! ordonna-t-elle avec un fond de supplication.

Le labyrinthe disparût aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle eut froid, très froid. Elle fit un pas mais le sol craquela sous ses pieds, et Hermione découvrit avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un lac gelé. Elle releva la tête et retint une exclamation devant le paysage qui n'avait rien à voir avec les plaines vertes, mais dont la couche de neige recouvrant les arbres dessinait un affreux tableau hivernal. Pétrifiée, la jeune femme n'osait pas bouger au risque de briser la glace et tomber dans une eau gelée.

- L'illusion est l'un des sorts les plus noirs, résonna de nul part la voix de l'ancien Serpentard. Je peux te faire croire ce que je veux et même te faire ressentir les choses que je désire…

- Ma…Malefoy, je t'en prie…

Le sol sous ses pieds redevint vert ainsi que le paysage, tandis que son corps retrouva sa chaleur. Drago se tenait là, devant elle. Hermione n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, folle de rage et de peur.

- Tu n'est qu'un frimeur, finit-elle par lâcher avec un regard noir.

Drago s'esclaffa sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

- Tu n'imagines pas de quoi est capable la magie noire, reprit-il de nouveau. Je veux te la montrer pour que tu saches y faire face lorsque tu te retrouveras dans cette situation.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que les Mangemorts, aussi doués soient-ils, utilisent ce sortilège en combat.

- Peut-être pas, dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Mais ce sont des sorts tout aussi efficaces. Ils peuvent par exemple…t'empêcher de bouger tout en restant consciente.

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit son corps se raidir et le moindre geste lui devint impossible.

- Ou ils peuvent encore…t'ôter la vue.

Soudain, le paysage disparût de nouveau pour laisser place au noir complet. Hermione ne distinguait plus rien, complètement aveugle. Si elle ne voyait plus, elle pouvait encore entendre et sentir, et elle l'entendit se rapprocher, sentit son odeur de plus en plus près.

- Malefoy ne fais pas ça, supplia Hermione entre deux souffles.

- Ils peuvent également…t'empêcher de parler…

Muette, la jeune femme ne put lui crier de reculer. Il était tout près à présent, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa joue et son parfum l'envoûter tout entière.

Alors, avec une lenteur frustrante et une douceur irréelle, Hermione sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Tous les sorts dont elle était victime auraient tout aussi bien pu s'annuler qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé, savourant le premier contact avec son âme sœur depuis plus d'un an…

Les lèvres du jeune homme se firent plus pressantes, et Hermione ressentait le désir la traverser comme de l'électricité, la posséder sans contrôle. Elle savait qu'en ce moment, ils n'y avaient pas deux cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre, mais un seul pour deux…

Bien pire qu'un film qui se finit, pire qu'un été qui s'achève, plus horrible que la fin des soldes…Drago mit un terme au baiser. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et redécouvrit la lumière, tandis que son corps retrouvait sa mobilité. Deux yeux d'un bleu azur sublime la contemplaient avec amour…

Il cligna des paupières une fraction de seconde et elle vit avec regret le gris reprendre sa place. Elle aussi devait revenir à la réalité blessante, elle aussi devait s'échapper à cet instant de bonheur pour remettre son masque qui semblait lui peser de plus en plus lourd chaque jour.

« Tu me le paieras Malefoy». Oui, c'étaient là des mots assez forts, et le ton aurait produit un bel impact, bien qu'il aurait sûrement rigolé comme d'habitude. Oui, tels auraient été les mots prononcés avec conviction si elle avait été capable de parler…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? sourit-il. Je préfère savourer le silence qui suit un beau moment, plutôt que des cris hystériques et indignés d'une lionne aux joues toutes rouges et au cœur affolé.

« C'est dû à la colère Malefoy ! Et à rien d'autre ! ». Mais aucun son ne sortit. Drago prit le chemin du retour les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant les gesticulations de la jeune femme qui mimait des hurlements, en vain.

**000000**

L'après-midi s'achevait lentement pour faire place aux premiers nuages du soir. Tandis que Drago était occupé à renforcer les sortilèges de protections qui n'avaient apparemment pas été assez efficaces contre les Mangemorts, Hermione finissait de remettre de l'ordre à ce champ de bataille. Un tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, dont l'une importante datant de la veille, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps pour la poser à Drago. Même si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait mis tout aussi longtemps à se décider à lui en parler. En effet, bien que sa question fût normale à poser et dénuée de tous pièges, Hermione repoussait chaque fois l'occasion de lui en parler, redoutant sa réaction alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'énerve. Et pourtant, rien que le fait d'aborder le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de jeter des sorts par-ci par-là, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.

- Hier soir, commença-t-elle. Le…vampire, était prêt à me tuer et…il est parti, comme ça. Il a su qui tu étais, puis il s'est enfui. Pourquoi ?

Drago s'était immobilisé, lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle avait visé juste ; cette question le dérangeait.

- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par dire d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

Il mentait, une fois de plus. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il à lui cacher ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui mentir au lieu de lui faire confiance ? Hermione ignora la voix qui lui assurait que ses questions là s'adressaient également à elle, et insista, déterminée à vouloir une explication au risque de l'énerver.

- Je me souviens, j'ai entendu sa voix tout près de mon oreille qui prononçait ton nom avec étonnement, et ses doigts gelés me relâcher lentement. A-t-il eu peur ?

- Je t'ai dis que je n'en savais rien ! s'écria alors Drago.

La jeune femme sursauta devant cet excès de colère soudain. Ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se passer, c'est qu'il lui cachait bien quelque chose. Elle décida de ne pas abandonner aussi facilement et répliqua :

- Et alors cela ne t'intrigue pas ? Si tu n'es au courant de rien Malefoy, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas avec moi les raisons de sa fuite !

- Parce que ça ne nous mènerait à rien, répondit-il plus calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait Hermione franchement ? Nous avons une mission bien assez compliquée comme ça et je ne trouve aucun intérêt à perdre du temps sur ce genre de détails ! Tu sais ce que je pense ? Que ce vampire a tout simplement eu peur parce que mon père a longtemps répandu la terreur autour de lui. C'est mon père que Voldemort envoyait souvent pour négocier avec les créatures comme les géants ou les vampires, et ses méthodes n'étaient pas des plus courtoises si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas seul à faire la célébrité de mon nom…

Hermione devait se l'avouer, si tout ça était un mensonge, Drago avait de formidables talents d'acteur, car elle fut convaincue et n'insista plus.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai une autre question.

Elle l'entendit souffler mais il ne protesta pas :

- Hier soir encore, à peine as-tu vu le vampire que tu l'as définis de « Sang Pur ». Je ne savais pas qu'il existait ce genre d'idiotie chez les vampires, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour eux ?

- La même chose que pour nous, expliqua-t-il en s'effondrant sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit, tandis que Hermione prenait l'unique fauteuil. Eux aussi ont établi toute une hiérarchie, et ont donc des classes plus ou moins élevées.

- C'est ridicule, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Hermione.

- La différence, poursuivit-il, c'est que cette distinction du rang tient beaucoup plus d'importance dans leur façon de diriger, je dirais même qu'elle est capitale car les Sangs Sales, c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment ceux qui serait pour nous des Sang-de-Bourbe, sont beaucoup moins puissants que les Sangs Purs et ne peuvent donc se révolter. De toute façon l'idée ne leur viendrait même pas, ils ne conçoivent pas une autre façon de vivre.

- Quelle est la différence entre les deux ? demanda Hermione, prise d'intérêt pour ces créatures qui l'effrayaient tant.

- C'est simple, un Sang Pur est un sorcier mordu qui se transforme ensuite en vampire, la magie coule encore dans ses veines et le rend bien plus fort et plus rapide qu'un Sang Sale. Ce dernier est un moldu qui se fait mordre, et une fois devenu vampire, il reste faible et a souvent besoin de se nourrir. Les Sangs Purs sont rares car les ils évitent de mordre les sorciers dont ils ont peur, et font généralement partis de la famille royale, tandis que les Sangs Sales constituent l'armée.

- L'armée ? répéta-t-elle en s'empêchant d'imaginer la scène d'un pauvre humain se faire vider de son sang.

- Oui, une armée de soldats vampires qui est chargée de chasser la nourriture pour la famille royale, et de combattre en cas de guerre. Hier, la rapidité avec laquelle le vampire a disparu à peine pris au piège, m'a tout de suite informé sur sa nature, et il est vraiment étrange de voir un Sang Pur chasser, la nourriture doit cruellement manquer.

Hermione intégrait lentement toutes ces informations qui l'aideraient sûrement à comprendre leur comportement. Elle se souvint alors des propos de Bernard sur les vampires, et interrogea Drago à nouveau :

- Quelle est la place des femmes dans tout ça ?

- Au sommet. Du moins pour la tribu que nous rencontrerons ce soir, car chaque clan a ses modes de vie et ses propres règles, exceptées celles que je t'ai cité hier qui sont universelles. La femelle vampire est beaucoup plus forte que le mâle, mais il existe des tribus où elles sont honorées de servir et non de diriger.

- Comment connais-tu tant de choses ? demanda Hermione, fascinée.

Drago tira son petit sourire en coin :

- Disons que ma mère ne me racontait pas les mêmes histoires que la tienne avant de dormir…

Hermione n'insista pas, se maudissant d'aborder chaque fois un sujet qui la mettait étrangement plus mal à l'aise que lui.

- Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda-t-il en indiquant clairement du regard ce qu'il fallait répondre.

- A vrai dire, oui.

Drago laissa tomber sa tête dans le coussin miteux qu'il utilisait en tant qu'oreiller, et grogna quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

- Comment va-t-on trouver les vampires cette nuit ? Je doute qu'ils se laissent surprendre par le même stratagème cette fois.

Drago se retourna sur le dos et contempla les lattes du plafond fissuré pendant un instant, avant de répondre :

- On fera une petite balade nocturne…

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- L'incident d'hier, le fait qu'on ait pas attrapé le vampire a pour conséquence la mise au courant de toute la tribu, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils soient plusieurs à guetter les environs ce soir.

- Si j'ai bien compris, déglutit Hermione en tentant de sortir du fauteuil si mou qu'elle s'était enfoncée dedans, cette fois ce ne sera pas la panthère qui servira d'appât, mais nous…

- Rectification, _tu_ serviras d'appât…

Le bruit sourd qui résonna contre le parquet interpella Drago qui tourna la tête : Hermione s'était tout simplement effondrée à terre sous le coup de la nouvelle, alors qu'elle luttait pour se dégager du fauteuil.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla-t-elle, le front écrasé contre le sol poussiéreux.

Elle n'obtint qu'en réponse un éclat de rire qui eut le don de l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Refais-moi la scène Granger, j'ai tout raté ! s'esclaffa Drago.

- Crétin, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pendant cet échange, Hermione eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque de Poudlard, et c'est cet imbécile de Malefoy qu'elle revit en train de rire sur le canapé, il n'aurait manqué que Pansy, Crabb et Goyle à ses côtés pour que le tableau soit complet. Oui, décidément ce Drago là faisait bel et bien parti de sa personnalité et elle craignait de ne jamais s'y habituer.

S'y habituer ? Hermione réalisa qu'elle raisonnait comme si elle allait passer sa vie auprès de lui, et la douloureuse vérité lui rappela aussitôt ses obligations et le départ proche et définitif de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ces pensées dissipèrent aussitôt toute trace de colère, et l'amertume se chargea de prendre le relais. Drago dût remarquer son changement soudain d'humeur car il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle avec cet air inquiet sur le visage qu'elle commençait à lui connaître, bien que ce ne fut jamais pour ce qu'il croyait :

- Eh, souffla-t-il en lui relevant délicatement le menton. Je ne serais pas loin, je te le jure.

Cette phrase lui rappela le sujet initial et Hermione grimaça.

- S'ils me voient à tes côtés, ils ne se montreront pas tout de suite, expliqua-t-il. Mais je serai là, suivant chacun de tes pas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Hermione hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle obéirait, ébahie par la malchance qui accompagnait sa vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, mais il ne la regardait pas ; son regard était fixé un peu plus bas, dans son cou. Hermione sut aussitôt ce qui attirait son attention et porta instinctivement sa main au pendentif, rompant ainsi l'hypnotisme dont Drago semblait victime.

- Tu…tu l'as toujours ? murmura Drago dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le petit cœur violet.

Quelle idiote ! Merlin quelle idiote ! N'aurait-elle pas pu penser à l'enlever l'espace de quelques malheureux jours ? Non il avait fallu qu'elle trouve normal de porter une telle preuve d'amour sur elle, exposée au yeux de sa moitié. Heureusement, Drago ne connaissait pas sa réelle valeur, mais celle qu'il lui attribuait, autrement dit le symbole de son amour pour elle, était suffisante pour qu'il mérite une explication. Explication qu'il lui fut impossible de donner, tant le stress lui nouait la gorge.

- C'est-à-dire que je…heu, bafouilla-t-elle en se sentant rougir.

- Je pensais ne jamais le revoir, dit-il d'une voix absente. Pourtant Merlin sait que j'y ai pensé à ce cœur pendant ma…dépression. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'obsédait à ce point, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appartenait autant qu'à toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais encore.

- Drago écoute je…

Hermione s'interrompit en réalisant qu'elle venait de prononcer son prénom, comme chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et trouve un mensonge au plus vite pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais à sa grande surprise, Drago s'en chargea à sa place :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais pourquoi tu l'as conservé, je comprends.

- Tu…tu sais ? répéta Hermione dont les battements de cœurs prenaient de la vitesse.

- Oui. C'est une sorte de…trophée, en fait. Tu l'as gardé en souvenir de ta vengeance, pour te rappeler la victoire de…

- Tais-toi, souffla Hermione les yeux clos, ne supportant plus d'entendre autant de bêtises.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien compris que tu regrettais tes actes, ce n'est plus qu'un vulgaire collier pour toi je devine ?

Un vulgaire collier. Hermione manqua de tomber une deuxième fois. Ce vulgaire collier était toute sa vie, ce qui l'avait empêché d'oublier ce pour quoi elle avait sacrifiée sa vie à un malheur éternel, l'unique chose qui la rattachait encore à son âme sœur, la preuve d'un amour indestructible et le coffre regorgeant de souvenirs heureux…

- C'est pourquoi…reprit Drago d'un ton mal assuré, je voudrais te demander une faveur. Donne-le moi. Je pense qu'il ne représente plus rien pour toi si ce n'est le souvenir d'une époque que tu aimerais oublier, je me trompe ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air effaré. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qui lui appartint, elle le lui aurait donné de bon cœur, elle avait déjà donné sa vie à Voldemort pour la sienne. Mais Drago lui désirait la seule et unique chose dont Hermione refusât toujours de se séparer et cela ne changerait jamais, même pour lui…

- Non Malefoy, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te le donnerai pas.

Les yeux de Drago se détachèrent du collier pour venir croiser ceux de la lionne avec une colère non dissimulée. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire trahir de façon incompréhensible, mais Hermione le comprenait : elle ne lui accordait pas la seule chose qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit et qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir sans remords.

- Non ? répéta-t-il en la dévisageant.

Hermione ne savait quoi lui répondre, trop mal à l'aise devant ce regard de totale incompréhension ; mais son avis restait définitif et Drago dût le lire dans ses yeux car il n'insista pas. Il reporta son attention sur le pendentif et Hermione le vit lentement approcher sa main de façon hésitante, et alors que ses doigts n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres du petit cœur qui prit une couleur rouge vif, ce dernier, comme aimanté, se colla instantanément à sa peau.

Se produisit alors comme une décharge. Hermione ferma les yeux sous le choc ; les pulsations de son cœur ne battirent jamais aussi vite qu'en cet instant, ses lèvres devinrent rouges de désir, ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration devint très irrégulière, comme essoufflée.

Son corps perdit soudain tout contrôle.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur Drago qui se trouvait exactement dans le même état qu'elle, et tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, dévorés par une frénésie animale. Leurs bouches entamèrent une danse enflammée avec violence, comme si elles cherchaient à posséder l'autre tout entier, jamais rassasiées de ce désir incontrôlable. Leur respiration saccadée rythmait leurs mouvements rapides et maladroits, tandis que chacun attirait l'autre vers lui avec une force maladive, comme pour ne faire qu'un. Hermione sentit sa peau devenir aussi brûlante que la braise, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans tous les sens, elle était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, seule l'image de Drago inondait sa tête et elle retrouva les sensations de leur premier baiser ; le sentiment de ne plus vivre que pour cet instant, l'impression d'une mort atroce et douloureuse qui s'ensuivrait si le contact se rompait. Incapable de contrôler son corps, ce dernier effectuait des gestes fiévreux, possédé par un désir charnel.

Ceux de Drago étaient tout aussi imprécis et rapides, il paraissait animé par la même excitation et, de sa vie, jamais ses yeux ne furent aussi bleus. Il embrassait l'ancienne Gryffondor avec passion, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il eut le sentiment de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant…

Pressés par le désir, leurs mouvements étaient d'une telle maladresse que Drago, en retirant le haut de la jeune femme, se prit la main dans le collier qui avait atteint une chaleur et une couleur rouge hors norme, et l'arracha dans son élan.

Les petits maillons de la chaîne se brisèrent, tandis que le pendentif était éjecté en l'air, retombant au sol avec un bruit dur comme de la pierre.

L'attraction mutuelle des deux âmes sœurs était rompue.

Entrelacés dans le canapé, les deux corps se figèrent. Allongée sur le dos, Hermione sentait le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, dont les muscles s'étaient crispés. La respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait encore très rapidement, frôlant le tors quelques centimètres au dessus qui lui, respiration sûrement retenue, restait immobile. Leurs yeux se transperçaient l'un l'autre, leurs regards étaient fixes mais affolés, réalisant leur attitude et renforçant le moment de gêne intense.

Drago serrait les mâchoires si fort que deux creux se dessinèrent sur ses joues, et ses avant-bras, de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, étaient contractés sous l'effort pour ne pas l'écraser.

Sans la quitter des yeux, le jeune homme se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte et sortit du canapé. Il semblait complètement perdu, le regard vague et les gestes lents. Hermione le vit remettre sa chemise et prendre son manteau, avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de la cabane…

**000000**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Pour la référence aux soldes, seules les filles comprendront la douleur lol bien que je ne pense pas avoir de lecteurs garçons^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !! Bisous**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	29. Rencontre Avec Les Créatures De La Nuit

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Ma période de bac blanc étant achevée, j'ai enfin pu terminer mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis à chacun, comme toujours !**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

**000000**

**Chapitre 29 : Rencontre Avec Les Créatures De La Nuit...**

Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, Hermione était maintenant immobile depuis plus de trois heures. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, mais son regard était vide. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser toutes les images qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête ; elle et lui, sur ce canapé. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi angoissée de toute sa vie, même le jour de ses aspics lui paraissait banal à présent.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter sur lui ainsi ? Elle se souvint des sensations éprouvées et rien qu'à cette idée ses mains se remirent à trembler. Hermione ne pensait pas l'explication bien difficile : leur soudaine attraction était tout simplement due au cœur de Bulborbus qui réunissait leurs deux âmes, et le fait qu'ils aient été tous deux à son contact avait provoqué la puissance de leur amour, mettant à nu leurs désirs refoulés depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il était évident que Drago ne songeait pas à cette hypothèse, peut-être ignorait-il même que le cœur était la cause de leur comportement. Que pouvait-il bien se dire ? Beaucoup de questions devaient le torturer, et Hermione avait pensé profiter de son incompréhension pour prétendre ne pas savoir non plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, mieux valait lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ainsi il ne chercherait pas d'avantage, plutôt que d'inventer une excuse qui risquait de dévoiler son intention de se justifier. Hermione espérait simplement qu'il ne s'acharne pas à essayer de découvrir la vérité.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où le cœur avait manifesté son pouvoir à l'infirmerie. Il avait transmis toutes ses douleurs à Drago, alors qu'elle était mal en point après l'accident du sortilège, et Hermione avait aussitôt recouvré sa santé. La deuxième fois lorsque Donovan lui avait fait comprendre son désir pour elle ; réticente, le cœur s'était chargé de l'expulser.

Le pendentif avait agi chaque fois différemment en fonction de la situation, comme s'il faisait parti d'elle et qu'il lisait toutes ses pensées, comme s'il était…vivant. Cette hypothèse s'était confirmée au début de sa relation avec Richard. Jusque là Harry, Ginny et tous ses proches avaient aisément pu la toucher sans craindre de se faire violemment projeter, sans toutefois pouvoir toucher l'objet lui-même, mais elle avait craint la réaction du cœur lors de son premier baiser avec Richard. A son grand étonnement, il ne s'était rien produit, mais il n'avait pas pris non plus la couleur rouge flamboyante qui était visiblement réservée à Drago. Hermione en avait donc conclu que le cœur de Bulborbus rejetait ceux dont elle ne voulait pas être approchée, comme Donovan, mais uniquement en affaire de sentiments puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais défendue face aux Mangemorts.

Hermione jeta un œil au collier qu'elle avait réparé d'un coup de baguette magique. Tant que la mission ne serait pas terminée, elle ne le remettrait plus, inutile de prendre de risques. Si pendant les deux premières heures elle avait paniqué de voir Drago revenir, ne sachant comment réagir, elle commençait maintenant à s'inquiéter et à désirer sa présence. Hermione tentait vainement de se persuader que ce désir n'était autre que l'envie de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une voix essayait de s'infiltrer dans sa tête, lui hurlant ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre ; et si elle voulait le voir parce qu'elle en avait tout simplement besoin ? Et si le fait qu'il débarque à nouveau dans sa vie et passe autant de temps avec elle l'avait replongée dans cette nécessité absolue de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient séparés, et Hermione le supportait de moins en moins bien, se sentait comme seule au monde…

Elle releva ensuite sa manche et contempla la fine cicatrice blanche, presque invisible, qui longeait son avant-bras. Bien qu'elle se fondait à sa peau pas très bronzée, elle n'avait jamais disparu entièrement. Mais ces derniers jours Hermione avait l'impression de la voir de plus en plus nettement ; néanmoins il lui fallait se pencher de près, et quelqu'un ignorant son existence ne pourrait la remarquer facilement.

N'ayant le souvenir d'aucune douleur au précédent contact avec son âme sœur, Hermione avait d'abord supposé un sommeil encore trop profond de la cicatrice, puis cette hypothèse lui était apparue absurde, ce genre de magie était éternelle. Après longue réflexion, elle en était venue à la possibilité éventuelle d'un fonctionnement identique à celui du cœur de Bulborbus. Tout comme ce dernier, la cicatrice faisait partie d'elle et n'était pas une âme vivante à part, comme elle l'avait longtemps pensé, et résonnait donc selon les pensées et les émotions de la jeune femme. Chaque fois que la cicatrice lui avait été douloureuse, Hermione se souvint avoir eu l'impression de manquer à sa parole, de trahir son serment et donc d'en avoir conscience.

La différence avec aujourd'hui, c'était que cet élan soudain de l'embrasser n'était pas volontaire mais, si elle avait bien déduit, dût au pendentif exerçant son pouvoir sur eux. A ce moment là seul Drago lui importait, et pas une fois elle ne songea aux risques du serment inviolable. Ainsi, ce dernier qui ne détecta aucune culpabilité ne lui provoqua ni douleurs ni brûlures.

C'était incroyable comme le fait de ne rien faire pendant un long moment développait la capacité du cerveau à réfléchir, et trois heures avaient amplement suffi à la jeune femme pour se rendre compte de tout ça. Bien qu'elle n'était certaine de rien, ses propres arguments lui semblaient assez proches de la vérité.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Drago et Merlin sait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Etait-il heureux de ce qu'il s'était passé ou s'en voulait-il ? Lui reprocherait-il quelque chose ou, au contraire, ferait-il comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il la croie lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle se trouvait aussi bête et surprise que lui au sujet de leur « accident » soudain, et qu'il n'y verrait pas là plutôt les preuves qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente ; parce que si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait à nouveau toutes les forces du monde pour le regarder dans les yeux, et lui annoncer avec assurance qu'elle ne l'aimait pas...

Une autre heure s'écoula, la nuit était tombée. Hermione sommeillait paisiblement dans son fauteuil, loin de ce monde si menaçant qui lui avait fait oubliée depuis longtemps les joies de la vie : des choses simples comme rire autour d'une bonne bièraubeurre avec ses amis après une bataille dans la neige, ou encore manger les biscuits durs et secs de Hagrid près d'un feu de cheminée. La guerre avait tout ravagé. Hermione avait du faire face aux nouvelles responsabilités et affronter la mort d'êtres chers. Son adolescence lui avait été volée.

Drago retira son manteau sans un bruit et le déposa délicatement sur elle. La nuit était froide, et le feu était éteint. Il prit une chaise et s'y assit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder dormir, sa douceur et sa pureté n'en étaient que renforcées dans ces moments-là.

Ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt l'avait réellement effrayé. Il avait perdu le contrôle de soi-même, chose qu'il ne supportait pas du tout et qui n'arrivait toujours qu'à cause d'elle.

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce désir incontrôlable ? Il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas important. Mais qu'Hermione ait été victime de cette même ferveur, ça il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle avait vécu la même la chose que lui, avec la même intensité, il en était certain. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait la réponse, mais bien sûr, elle ne la lui donnerait pas. Il n'avait aucune de raison de penser qu'elle lui mentait sur certains sujets, mais il le sentait, tout comme il sentait sa propre méfiance envers lui. Une tension qu'ils tentaient tous deux de tromper par des sourires, était pourtant belle et bien là, presque palpable.

Drago sortit de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur un ange.

Mais il fut surpris de croiser deux yeux noisette qui le toisaient avec appréhension.

- Salut, souffla-t-il pour briser le moment de gêne.

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un début de sourire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione baladait son regard partout dans la pièce sauf sur lui, tandis qu'elle se sentait fixée avec insistance. Elle s'était cent fois imaginée la scène de son retour, et la réalité n'était guère différente ; ils étaient tous deux affreusement confus. Pourtant elle fut incapable de reproduire ce qu'elle avait prévu, à savoir se fondre en tas d'excuses et affirmer qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa conduite. Premièrement parce que ses yeux gris la paralysaient et, malgré l'habitude, elle ne s'y faisait pas et restait victime de son regard. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se réveiller avec le manteau du jeune homme la recouvrant, et son odeur lui caressant les narines la rendaient incapable de réfléchir correctement. Or, le plus important était de rester naturel, de jouer son rôle à la perfection pour qu'il ne remarque pas certaines mimiques qui trahiraient ses dires.

Drago finit par baisser les yeux et Hermione eut l'impression qu'on la libérait de plusieurs tonnes.

- Ecoute Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. A propos de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, enfin, ce qu'il nous a pris si je ne me trompe pas.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, confirma-t-elle avant qu'il n'en dise d'avantage. Moi aussi j'ai été prise par ce...cet élan et heu...moi aussi je regrette.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je regrettais, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et croisa les siens qui la regardaient d'un air sérieux. Le silence suivit ses paroles et aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à le briser avant l'autre. Hermione ne put tenir longtemps face à son regard qui la transperçait de nouveau :

- Malefoy je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Que quoi, la coupa-t-il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase :

- Tu n'es pas sûre de quoi dis-moi, Hermione ? Hein ? Tu n'es pas sûre qu'on devrait en parler ? Tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit réellement important ? Ça ne voulait rien dire c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu penses Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je...je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait y faire attention, avoua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, ressentant la colère du jeune homme lui glacer chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- Ben voyons ! s'écria Drago en se levant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

- Tu insinues que je sais ce qu'il s'est produit ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en se levant à son tour.

- Et alors cela ne t'intrigue pas ? Si tu n'es au courant de rien Granger, pourquoi n'en cherches-tu pas avec moi les raisons ? Ce sont tes propres paroles il me semble...

- Ça suffit j'en ai assez, souffla Hermione avec colère. Tu n'es pas en état de discuter...

Hermione passa devant lui d'un pas rageur pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais Drago ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il n'abandonna pas si facilement et retint d'un bras la porte qu'elle avait tentée de claquer.

- Je suis parfaitement en état de discuter ! rétorqua-t-il. Mais quelle discussion Hermione ? Tu ne sais même pas quoi me répondre, tu préfères fuir ! Oui, c'est tellement plus simple que de m'avouer qu'en fait, la seule chose dont tu ne sois pas sûre, ce sont tes sentiments pour moi !

La jeune femme se figea au milieu de la chambre, son cœur battant à tout rompt. Elle l'entendit approcher dans son dos, et n'osa pas se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans sa nuque.

- Ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il alors, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je n'ai jamais autant compris l'amour que je te portais qu'à ce moment-là. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas ressenti que mon amour, j'ai ressenti le tien également...

Hermione retenait sa respiration tandis qu'elle sentait des lèvres chaudes effleurer son cou. Elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir frétillant qui commençait à refaire surface, mais se concentra intensément pour récupérer la mobilité de son corps et se dégagea lentement mais fermement. Elle se retourna vers lui et cessa de se mordre les joues pour pouvoir déclarer :

- Je suis désolée que tu te fasses de telles idées à mon sujet, désolée que tu penses ainsi me connaître. Mais s'il faut te faire redescendre sur terre une fois de plus, je le ferais Malefoy, pour ton bien et le mien.

Drago afficha un sourire mauvais et hocha nerveusement la tête :

- Très bien, dit-il en inspirant profondément. Vas-y.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle, incertaine.

- Oui, vas-y. Tu as raison, mieux vaut m'empêcher de me faire trop d'espoirs et d'en souffrir après, alors je t'écoute. Je veux t'entendre me dire que tu ne ressens absolument rien pour moi, je veux que tu me dises que le simple fait de repenser à la scène de cette après-midi te dégoûte.

Il avait dit tout cela avec un air compréhensif, comme s'il était réellement prêt à accepter la vérité. Mais une fois de plus, toutes ces paroles n'étaient que comédie pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, et cela se confirma lorsqu'Hermione le vit s'approcher d'elle bien trop près. Malheureusement, elle avait beau tout deviner de ses intensions, à chaque fois qu'il enlevait entre eux la proximité respectable qu'Hermione préférait garder, ses sens se mettaient en alerte et le simple fait de parler lui paraissait insurmontable. D'autant plus si c'était pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…

- Alors ? souffla-t-il si près que la jeune femme se résigna fixer ses lèvres plutôt que de loucher.

« Allez Hermione, ce ne sont que de simples mots à prononcer, tu l'as déjà fait tu peux recommencer ! Ensuite il s'en ira et… ». Son cœur se serra. Ensuite il souffrirait de nouveau, c'était inévitable. Si elle n'était pas assez convaincante, elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir, Drago ne la lâcherait plus. Si au contraire elle le persuadait de son indifférence le concernant, elle devrait supporter sa peine due aux nouveaux espoirs déchus. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour s'empêcher de commettre une grosse erreur qu'elle regrettait sûrement.

- Bien puisqu'il le faut, murmura-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché. Je ne…ressens rien du tout à ton égard Malefoy.

Elle avait achevé sa phrase à toute vitesse, se débarrassant d'une tâche trop lourde à accomplir. Elle sentit alors l'index du jeune homme se glisser sous son menton, et Hermione s'empressa de détourner le regard tandis qu'il le lui soulevait pour la forcer à croiser ses yeux.

- Regarde-moi Hermione, dit-il calmement.

La jeune femme finit par obéir à contre cœur et cessa de respirer devant la couleur grise, mais étrangement claire, de ses yeux.

- Bien, dit-il. Maintenant, répète.

Il la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que le lui dire en le regardant était plus difficile, et Hermione se maudit de ne pas être capable de le repousser avec force pour s'enfuir, pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle en rêvait.

- J'aime Richard, lâcha-t-elle alors sans réfléchir, les mots qu'il lui demandait étant trop durs à prononcer.

Drago abattit son poing avec force sur le mur contre lequel Hermione était appuyée, faisant trembler les planches de bois déjà peu solides. La jeune femme sursauta et prit peur lorsqu'il rouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant la couleur gris acier qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis bien longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, siffla-t-il les mâchoires contractées.

Hermione soutint son regard malgré les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient de tambouriner sa poitrine.

- J'aime Richard, répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

Alors qu'on aurait pu la croire suicidaire, Hermione avait simplement trouvé le moyen d'échapper à son emprise en le mettant en colère ; la colère entraîne la haine, la haine entraîne les doutes. Ainsi, Drago perdait de son assurance et la possibilité qu'elle ne lui mentait pas reprenait sa place.

Comme elle l'avait bien deviné, le jeune homme se repoussa brusquement du mur et donna un violent coup de pied dans la table de nuit, fracassant le vieux bois, avant de saisir la lampe de chevet et de la lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'objet explosa contre le mur dans un bruit de verre. Drago souffla longuement pour évacuer la pression, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir, hein ?

Hermione reçut cette accusation en plein cœur. Alors comme ça il pensait qu'elle prenait plaisir à le voir dans cet état ? Qu'elle jouait avec lui ?

- Tu te fais souffrir tout seul Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas comprendre.

- Excuse-moi mais oui en effet, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que tu trouves à ce crétin de Richy !

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! rugit alors Hermione. Tu ignores tout de lui !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre Hermione ! Je connais la vie de ce type rien qu'en le regardant !

- Et son cœur ? Tu le connais son cœur ? Il y enferme plus de bonté que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir !

- Ne me compare surtout pas à lui ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu réagissais pareillement à Poudlard, constata Hermione d'une voix plus calme mais d'où perçait le mépris, lorsque je parlais de Harry, tu perdais tout contrôle. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à redescendre de ton piédestal Malefoy, et réaliser ta peur d'être un jour égalé par un autre homme.

- Ne joue pas les psychologues Granger, et apprend à te connaître toi-même, avant d'essayer de me comprendre.

Hermione ne releva pas, consciente d'être effectivement souvent perdue, ne sachant jamais ce qu'elle voulait ou pas, lui donnant des espoirs pour les lui ôter l'instant d'après.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je lui trouve à Richard ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Drago planta son regard dans le sien l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit avec lassitude.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il. De toute façon ça ne risque pas d'être bien long…

- Détrompe-toi Malefoy, tu peux même t'allonger.

- Cet homme est si exceptionnel que ça ? ricana-t-il.

- Il l'est pour moi, dit-elle, blessée. Je l'ai rencontré quelques semaines après la…mort de Ron. J'étais donc dans une période assez sombre de ma vie, où le désir de venger Ron me transformait en réel robot de guerre. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée, et passait des nuits entières à pourchasser des Mangemorts pour les tuer, et ainsi déverser ma haine et soulager ma peine. Cependant la fureur m'aveuglait grandement du danger, et ce qui autrefois m'aurait paru risqué, m'apparaissait facile et quotidien. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée prisonnière un soir, par une bande de Mangemorts plus nombreux que ne me le permettaient mes capacités. Alors que j'en poursuivais un seul, il m'a mené dans une embuscade et je n'ai pas tardé à être désarmée...Je pensais réellement ce jour-là le dernier de ma vie.

Hermione s'interrompit pour jeter un œil à Drago. Il semblait l'écouter avec attention contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, et elle se détendit un peu avant de reprendre :

- Ce soir-là je me trouvais dans un quartier peu fréquenté par les sorciers, mais les rues étaient bondées de moldus rentrant du travail, et même si j'étais dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart, elle restait nettement visible par les passants. Je ne compte pas le nombre de moldus qui m'a regardé me faire agresser, avant de détaler le plus loin possible du danger. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, la guerre qui se tramait dans notre monde n'était pas passée inaperçue malgré les précautions du ministère, et les moldus avaient pris l'habitude de fuir tout ce qui leur paraissait étrange et menaçant, effrayés à l'idée d'être annoncés aux informations comme la nouvelle victime d'une disparition ou d'une mort inexpliquée. Et puis Richard m'a aperçue...Il n'a pas hésité une fraction de seconde avant de s'avancer et d'ordonner aux Mangemorts de me lâcher. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune chance, et était loin de se douter à qui il avait affaire. Mais son intervention m'a sauvée la vie. Les Mangemorts se sont mis à ricaner, et j'ai profité de cette inattention pour ravir d'un geste vif la baguette enfoncée sous mon menton. Sans réfléchir, j'ai tué deux des six Mangemorts et me suis ruée sur Richard qui venait de se faire projeter contre le mur, puis j'ai transplané avec lui.

Hermione entendit Drago pouffer discrètement et la jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

- Excuse-moi, rigola-t-il. C'est juste que je viens d'imaginer Richy en tenue de Superman avec les collants bleus et la culotte rouge, et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas possible de le rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie Malefoy ! s'emporta-t-elle. Peut-être que pour toi, agir en héro serait de débarquer et de tuer tout le monde d'un coup de baguette avant d'emmener la princesse au loin, oh oui ce serait bien facile ! Mais Richard, lui, n'avait ni baguette magique ni balai volant, mais il avait son courage ! Il n'a pas hésité à défier six hommes encagoulés qui avaient fait fuir tous les autres, et risqué sa vie pour défendre une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! C'est ça, pour moi, le vrai héro...

- Rappelle-moi d'envoyer des fleurs à Richy pour le remercier de sa prestation héroïque, maugréa Drago dont le ton débordait de sarcasmes insupportables à la jeune femme. Moi, un type qui s'attaque à six Mangemorts sans réfléchir, je n'appelle pas ça un héro, mais un idiot. Décidément il en faut peu pour te séduire...

- Mais il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour me blesser, rétorqua tristement Hermione. Et là, je peux t'assurer que tu as mis le paquet Malefoy.

Les larmes aux yeux par tant de tension et de haine, Hermione ne supportait plus la présence de ce Drago Malefoy, si différent de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle vit une lueur de regret traverser son regard juste avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre la suivre dans le salon avec ce même pas déterminé ; apparemment il était vraiment en colère pour ne pas réussir à se ressaisir. Lorsqu'il lui parla de nouveau, sa voix restait froide et dénuée de compassion, se calmer semblait impossible quand il se trouvait dans cet état-là.

- Je savais que la bonté intérieure t'importait plus que l'apparence, mais je ne te pensais pas capable de sortir avec un homme pour le remercier de son geste, et non par amour !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, souffla Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, agacée.

- Allons, railla Drago. Ose me dire que tu es amoureuse de cet homme !

Hermione se retourna si vivement qu'il manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

- Oui ! répondit-elle avec conviction. Oui je l'aime ! Pour ce qu'il est et en aucun cas pour le remercier de quoi que ce soit !

Hermione disait la vérité, mais le sens du mot « aimer » n'était sûrement pas compris de la même façon par Drago. Elle aimait Richard comme une femme aime son mari tout simplement ; mais son amour pour Drago n'était même pas comparable.

- J'ai appris à le connaître figure-toi, reprit-elle d'une voix dure. Après notre fuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il était blessé à la tête, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais il se fichait royalement de son état et ne cessait de me demander si j'allais bien. Il n'a même pas eu peur de moi alors que je venais de transplaner avec lui, il m'accordait déjà sa confiance. Les règles du ministère étaient fermes : n'importe quel moldu étant témoin de la magie, devait absolument subir le sortilège oubliette par un sorcier se trouvant à proximité de la scène. J'avais l'intention de le lui lancer, mais il avait l'air si inquiet de mon état que j'ai finalement accepté sa proposition de me laisser soigner chez lui, refusant l'hôpital à maintes reprises.

Hermione marqua une pause et se tourna vers la porte de la cabane laissée ouverte. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques pas pour se retrouver dehors et inspirer l'air frais qui apaisa aussitôt sa colère.

- Il n'osa pas me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, continua-t-elle en fixant les étoiles. Mais je sentais qu'il en mourait d'envie, Richard est quelqu'un de très curieux. Comme je n'allais pas tarder à lui ôter quelques heures de sa mémoire, je ne trouvais aucun risque à tout lui révéler sur notre monde. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, fasciné et loin d'être effrayé. L'étrange l'a toujours captivé, c'est pourquoi il enseigne la Mythologie Ancienne au lycée. Puis, de fils en aiguilles, j'ai fini par parler de moi et de ma vie. Entraînée dans mon élan, je déballais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis longtemps à un parfait inconnu, du départ de Poudlard jusqu'à la mort de mon meilleur ami. Je me suis effondrée en larmes dans ses bras, trouvant un réconfort auprès de cet homme si doux, alors que mes propres amis ne pouvaient me consoler. Richard me confia la mort récente de sa femme, et je vis qu'il me comprenait parfaitement. Il m'invita à rester chez lui autant de temps que je le désirerais, pouvant partir quand bon me semblait. Et pour la première fois, je laissais mon envie prendre le dessus, et repoussait la raison qui m'ordonnait de lui jeter le sortilège et d'oublier moi-même cette affreuse journée.

- Tu es restée ? demanda Drago avec une douceur surprenante comparée à ses répliques précédentes.

- Oui, plusieurs jours. Il m'a offert l'hospitalité sans rien en retour, et me promit de garder mon secret, il comprenait très bien l'importance de ne rien dire et je ne pu me résoudre à lui faire subir le sortilège d'amnésie. Dès le début Charlie ne m'appréciait pas, la mort de sa mère était encore trop récente, tandis que Jaffrey m'avait déjà adoptée. Ces quelques jours passés chez lui, loin de toutes les horreurs de la guerre, loin de la magie, dans une maison banale avec des enfants qui vont à l'école et leur père au travail, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Les jours se sont transformés en semaines, je ne voulais plus partir, je ne pouvais plus partir. J'ai appris à connaître Richard, et j'ai découvert un homme d'une gentillesse rare, et effectivement, il m'en a fallu peu pour être séduite. Mais quand je le lui ai fais comprendre, il m'a demandé de partir...

- Je le savais, sourit Drago. Richy est gay n'est-ce pas ?

- Idiot, sourit-t-elle à son tour en lui donnant un coup de coude, contente de voir renaître leur complicité. Au début j'ai cru que je ne lui plaisais pas, qu'il me voyait juste comme une amie et tout le bonheur que j'avais vécu jusque là grâce à lui disparut en fumée. Mais quand il m'a vue malheureuse, il m'a assuré qu'une « jeune et belle femme comme moi ne devait pas gâcher son temps avec un homme ennuyeux comme lui ».

- Pour une fois il a pas tort, commenta Drago.

- J'avais beau lui dire que c'était à moi de choisir, poursuivait-elle en ignorant sa remarque, que j'étais seule responsable de ma vie et que je voulais la passer avec lui, il refusait de me laisser prendre le risque, et insista pour que je parte. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Si seulement l'histoire s'arrêtait là, dit Drago, rêveur. Mais je sens que tu es revenue pour cette ambiance familiale qui te manquait. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, c'est pour ça que tu te plaisais autant avec lui.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'énerve, elle lui répondit normalement :

- J'avoue que je me suis remise en question une fois, le soir où je décidai de lui dire mes sentiments. Et si je ne l'aimais que pour le côté chaleureux et rassurant qu'il m'offrait ? Et si en fait, je ne m'étais mise à envier sa vie que pour échapper à la réalité extérieure ? Mais lorsque je suis partie dans l'ancien appartement que je louais avant de le rencontrer, le doute n'était plus permis : je savais que ce n'était pas son confort qui me manquait, mais bel et bien lui...

Hermione s'interrompit avant qu'elle ne finisse par révéler qu'en réalité, Richard lui apportait l'amour dont elle manquait cruellement depuis sa rupture avec Drago, même si ce n'était qu'une infime partie, elle se sentait mieux. Richard l'avait aidée à penser à autre chose, et la douleur devenait de moins en moins dure à supporter chaque jour.

- Alors je suis revenue, reprit-elle. Une dernière fois, pour une dernière tentative. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, probablement au travail. J'allais m'en aller quand je vis par hasard le courrier rapporté à l'entrée, et l'expéditeur de l'une des lettres attira mon attention. Poussée par ma curiosité, je l'ouvrai et lus le contenu envoyé par Hospital District...

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau, à cause du chagrin cette fois.

- Richard...déglutit-elle. Richard a une...maladie du cœur. La lettre contenait une nouvelle demande de rendez-vous pour passer un examen.

La jeune femme serra les dents pour retenir quelques larmes naissantes.

- Quand je lui ai demandé des explications à son retour, il s'est énervé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je lui ai demandé si c'était pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, et son silence m'a bien assez répondu ; « Sois raisonnable Hermione » m'a-t-il dit, « Il ne me reste que peu de temps, t'attacher à moi ne te ferais que du mal. Tu as tellement plus à vivre, tu vaux tellement plus... ».

Hermione inspira profondément, comme pour indiquer qu'elle ne pouvait continuer. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait insisté malgré ses conseils, qu'elle prenait seule cette décision et qu'elle resterait auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se retourna vers Drago qui la contemplait en silence. Elle ne lut aucune expression sur son visage, fut incapable de déchiffrer ses pensées. Sûrement la maladie mortelle de Richard lui importait peu, mais à la peine de la jeune femme il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Du moins, elle espérait avoir adouci sa colère et modifié ses préjugés concernant Richard. Toutefois, elle fut surprise de le voir rentrer à l'intérieur sans un mot, avant de se retourner, hésitant :

- Je suis désolé pour lui, enfin, pour toi en réalité. Mais tu sais Hermione, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'en fait, ce n'est pas à cause de Richard qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble toi et moi, mais juste à cause de _toi_...

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, bouche grande ouverte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu. Oui, elle avait non seulement perdu son défi mais aussi son temps : Drago était de nouveau sûr qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, et en plus, il le lui reprochait. Tous ces efforts endurés, toute cette souffrance, toute cette comédie, tout cela n'avait servi à rien ! Son amour pour lui, encore jeune et maladroit, n'avait pas réussi à se cacher complètement et elle payait à présent ses erreurs.

Son bras lui lança une douleur vive. Hermione regarda la cicatrice reprendre des couleurs, mais ne se laissa pas faire. Il était temps de vérifier son hypothèse sur la psychologie. Oui Drago commençait fortement à se douter de ses sentiments, et cela était contraire aux règles qu'elle s'était imposée ; mais cette découverte ne mettait pas en danger la révélation du pacte. Drago ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, et ne remettait pas en cause les arguments que Hermione lui avait donnés à propos de sa culpabilité ; non il pensait sûrement qu'elle était séduite depuis les quelques jours passés ensemble. Après tout, il était tellement habitué à dégager ce charme diabolique auquel aucune fille ne résistait, que cela devait presque lui paraître normal qu'elle finisse, elle aussi, par céder.

La douleur de son bras s'apaisait peu à peu au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, et Hermione fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait raison : il suffisait de se convaincre réellement, et non faire semblant, que le pacte avec Lisa ne risquait pas d'être découvert.

- Dépêche-toi ! lui lança-t-il depuis la chambre.

Hermione sortit de ses réflexions et alla le rejoindre en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle enfila son long manteau blanc et fouilla nerveusement dans son sac à la recherche de son écharpe en s'empêchant de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Tu vois bien, je mets mon écharpe.

- Comment as-tu pu avoir de si bons résultats au collège, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de retenir une leçon indispensable à ta survie ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis les traits de son visage se déformèrent en grimace.

- Je ne dois pas leur montrer que j'ai peur, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste. Et l'écharpe est le symbole le plus connu pour les vampires. Fais-moi confiance, laisse ton cou à l'air et affiche un minimum d'assurance si tu veux être prise au sérieux.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération et retira à contre coeur son unique chance de ne pas paniquer.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu es sérieux en me posant cette question Malefoy ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être prête franchement ! Je vais aller me balader toute seule dans la nuit en attendant gentiment que des...buveurs de sang viennent me chercher ! Alors non, je ne suis définitivement _pas_ prête !

- Tant mieux, déclara Drago en l'emmenant à l'extérieur. Ça aurait été inquiétant que tu le sois.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Drago lui avait déjà saisi le poignet pour transplaner en bas, l'échelle n'étant plus nécessaire.

- A toi de jouer ma courageuse Gryffondor...souffla sa voix dans son oreille.

Hermione se retourna vivement dans un dernier espoir de le voir mais il n'y avait personne.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Personne ne répondit. Le silence de la nuit la terrifia mais elle s'obligea à marcher en direction du lieu de la veille.

- Bon, très bien, souffla-t-elle. Pas de panique 'Mione, tu ne risques absolument rien, ton imbécile de garde du corps est probablement planqué quelque part en train de ricaner bêtement à te voir parler toute seule.

Hermione était crispée de la tête au pieds, ses membres étaient si raides et son allure si lente qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un robot. Un bruit de branche craquée résonna à ses oreilles et elle laissa échapper un cri aigu comme seule une femme en était capable. Elle recommença à respirer en voyant la branche sous ses pieds qu'elle avait écrasée en marchant.

- Tu es ridicule ma pauvre Hermione, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu as l'air de tout sauf d'une femme qui se promène paisiblement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se décontracter et la peur lui mordillait l'estomac tandis que sa respiration semblait presque inexistante. Elle se sentait observée de tous les côtés et espérait de tout cœur que ce soit Drago et personne d'autre. Elle finit par apercevoir les buissons derrière lesquels ils s'étaient cachés en attendant le retour de l'appât. Quelle ironie du sort lorsqu'on pensait qu'à présent, l'appât c'était elle, attendue par les vampires.

Un second bruit de branche qui craque s'éleva dans la nuit noire. Hermione découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait absolument rien sous ses pieds cette fois, et son cœur se mit à taper si fort que le vertige la guettait.

A présent elle ne sentait plus seulement observée, elle se _savait_ observée. Si elle n'avait qu'un souhait à faire dans l'instant, il aurait été de mourir sur place, pour ne jamais avoir à les rencontrer et pour paraître désormais inutile à leurs yeux. Seulement, même le nouveau bruit de feuillage un peu plus loin n'était apparemment pas assez puissant pour lui créer une crise cardiaque.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entende alors que ses lèvres avaient à peine remué.

Malheureusement, d'autres que lui avaient été attentif à son appel car elle distingua alors une dizaine de petits points verts lumineux cachés un peu partout dans les quelques arbres qui peuplaient les alentours. Horrifiée, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se figea comme la pierre ; c'étaient_ eux_...

**000000**

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de percevoir le moindre mouvement, Hermione se retrouva encerclée par cinq vampires.

Elle pouvait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le monstre de ses cauchemars. Noir, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Leur peau était d'une couleur noire si intense que ces êtres se fondaient dans la nuit. Seules scintillaient leurs pupilles vertes comme de l'émeraude, fendues par un épais trait noir, tels des félins. Ce contraste incroyable, mais surtout la brillance de leurs yeux étaient les seuls détails qui faisaient qu'ils n'auraient pu se confondre avec la race humaine, de jour comme de nuit. De plus, s'émanait d'eux une puissance hypnotique et dangereuse qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui.

Mais Hermione, ne sentant plus aucun de ses membres, resta immobile tandis que le plus imposant des vampires noirs s'approchait. La jeune femme sentit une goûte de sueur froide lui longer le dos, alors que la créature s'avançait vers elle d'une façon si gracieuse qu'elle donnait l'impression de survoler le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les plus longues de sa vie, Hermione dût s'obliger à respirer de nouveau pour ne pas tomber, et une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint frôler ses narines ; ce parfum était indescriptible car pas humain, quelque chose de sauvage s'en dégageait sans pour autant être désagréable.

C'est d'une voix veloutée et curieusement grave que celui qui semblait être le chef, ne cessant de tourner autour d'elle comme un chasseur observe sa proie, prononça quelques mots qui semblaient lui être destinés. Cependant, Hermione ne comprit absolument rien, il parlait un langage inconnu mais qui ressemblait un peu à celui des sirènes du lac noir : rapide tout en étant gracieux, résonnant à ses oreilles comme un chant mélodieux. Toutefois, celui des vampires sonnait plus dur et moins musical. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le chef la fixa intensément et Hermione remarqua avec effroi le nouveau contraste, perturbent cette fois, de la blancheur éclatante des deux canines qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Je...je ne comprends pas votre langue, souffla Hermione si bas qu'elle fut étonnée d'être entendue.

Le vampire se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tandis que les autres restaient légèrement courbés, comme en position d'attaque.

- Qui es-tu, demanda-t-il alors de sa voix rauque.

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour tenter d'alléger la boule qui lui barrait la gorge, rendant le moindre mot difficile à prononcer.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle avait espéré ferme.

- Qui es-tu, répéta-t-il de la même façon.

Déstabilisée, Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse pour ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois ; il voulait savoir qui elle était, et bien sûr elle aurait du se douter qu'un simple nom ne leur apportait absolument rien de la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Elle tenta une seconde fois, priant Merlin de lui donner l'intelligence dont il l'avait souvent gâtée jusque là.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis auror, envoyée par le ministère de la magie pour vous communiquer leur message.

Le vampire leva la main pour la faire taire, et Hermione redouta d'en avoir trop dit trop vite. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se contenter de dire sa profession ? Elle savait qu'il serait difficile de se faire accepter et elle, comme une idiote, parlait déjà du ministère de la magie, système qui les avaient condamnés à se nourrir d'animaux et qu'ils répugnaient plus que tout. Déjà que les chances de s'en sortir lui paraissaient faibles, elle pouvait désormais s'applaudir de s'être faite détestée si vite.

Alors que les quatre autres l'encerclaient sans bouger d'un millimètre, leur chef lui, n'hésita pas à franchir le peu de distance qui les séparait encore.

- Dis-moi, humaine...commença-t-il dangereusement. Viens-tu nous visiter en toute paix ?

- Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt, ferme.

- Sans désir aucun de nous nuire ? supposa-t-il d'une voix trop froide pour être amicale.

- Non.

- Tu ne me mens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione hocha la tête :

- Non.

Sa vitesse cardiaque prit une allure affolante devant le sourire blanc et effrayant qu'il lui adressa.

- Une dernière question miss Granger, c'est bien cela ?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait le pressentiment désagréable que la réponse à cette dernière question déciderait de sa vie, ou de sa mort...

- Si tu viens en paix, reprit-il toujours avec ce sourire à glacer le sang, sans aucune intention de nuire, et si tu n'es pas en train de mentir, comment dois-je considérer le fait de m'être fait piégé, attaqué et menacé hier soir même, alors que je chassais paisiblement ?

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Alors c'était lui, c'était ce vampire qui l'avait prise en otage la veille ? C'étaient ces mains là, dont les longs ongles sales s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, qui l'avaient glacée tout entière alors qu'elle luttait contre l'angoisse ?

A présent elle comprenait ce qu'était cette petite lueur étrange dans ces yeux verts, dont elle n'avait pas saisi l'expression tout de suite : la haine, la vengeance. Il avait été humilié, et maintenant Hermione allait le payer cher, tout ça à cause d'un magnifique imbécile blond dont elle ne citerait pas le nom, qui s'était jugé trop intelligent pour suivre les conseils raisonnables qu'elle avait suggérés quant à la méthode d'approche, et avait préféré utiliser des moyens purement Serpentard.

En parlant de cet idiot de garde du corps qui était censé la protéger, qu'attendait-il ?

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, persifla le vampire dont les traits se déformèrent avec rage. Vous mentez tout le temps, et vous le faites très mal...

- Vous ne devriez pas m'approcher, prévint Hermione avec sérieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il y en avait un qui ne le supporterait pas.

Le vampire afficha de nouveau son sourire mauvais et, lentement, empoigna sans délicatesse les joues de la jeune femme avec sa main froide, avant d'avancer son visage noir tout près du sien.

- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas me menacer, sorcière, dit-il dans un murmure.

Une main sortie de nulle part saisit le poignet du vampire et lui fit aussitôt lâcher prise :

- Et toi je te conseille vivement de ne pas la toucher, s'éleva une voix qu'Hermione reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Drago avait transplané si discrètement que les vampires furent tout aussi surpris qu'elle. D'instinct, ils reculèrent. Le chef se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du nouveau venu, et jeta un regard noir à sa victime qui s'empressait de le rejoindre.

- Drago Malefoy, susurra le vampire avec un rictus. Tu vas essayer de me tuer de nouveau ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention hier, répondit-il froidement. Mais si tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois ce sera le cas.

Le vampire explosa de rire sous l'œil étonné de Hermione :

- Alors c'est bien vrai ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Le grand Drago Malefoy censé seconder le Mage Noir est réellement tombé amoureux d'une petite brunette ? Comme c'est touchant, dommage que tu ne sois rien à ses yeux !

Hermione vit Drago contracter ses mâchoires mais il ne répliqua pas, et joua le rôle qui lui était attribué :

- Si on en venait à ce qui nous intéresse, suggéra-t-il. Hermione a une proposition à vous faire.

- Laissez-moi deviner, railla-t-il. Vous allez nous demander de vous aider pour votre fichue guerre qui ne concerne que vous ?

- C'est à la Reine que je veux parler, précisa Hermione dont l'assurance revenait peu à peu grâce à la présence de son protecteur. Et je crains que la guerre ne vous concerne bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Ah oui et en quoi ?

- Si Voldemort remporte cette guerre, dit-elle d'un ton grave, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous laissera pas en paix, il veut conquérir le monde magique, pas qu'une partie seulement.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires sorcière, et ne reviens plus ici.

- Laissez-moi parler à votre Reine, tenta-t-elle encore. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, si elle refuse la proposition que j'ai à lui faire, je m'en irais.

Le vampire la scruta comme s'il était capable de déceler les mensonges, et son silence indiqua à Hermione qu'il savait sa promesse honnête.

Tout à coup, les vampires qui avaient paru se détendre jusque là, se figèrent de nouveau avec une expression de terreur peinte sur le visage. Hermione découvrit très vite la source de ce mouvement de recul : Drago avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait à présent au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réalisa alors un souffle rauque derrière elle, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué durant sa conversation.

- Recule, ordonna sèchement Drago dont le ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne fallait mieux pas désobéir.

Hermione, qui s'était figée également, n'osait pas se retourner, peu désireuse de se retrouver nez à nez avec un vampire.

- Allons Drago, sourit le chef. Ce n'est que Sehdar, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

Le ton ironique de sa voix laissait largement comprendre le contraire, et la bande se mit à ricaner.

- Alors qu'il recule, répéta Drago en tenant sa baguette si fermement que ses jointures en devenaient presque blanches.

- Sehdar, est-ce une façon d'accueillir nos invités ? Tu vas faire fuir notre charmante compagnie…

- Désolé Azaan, répondit la voix glaciale derrière la jeune femme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos invités soient si…parfumés. Au fait, nous n'avons pas fini notre petite chasse d'hier il me semble ?

Hermione se raidit après qu'un frisson d'horreur l'ait parcourue. La bande ricana de nouveau mais cette remarque ne sembla guère amuser Drago dont les yeux devinrent aussi gris que dangereux. Le dénommé Azaan dut ressentir la menace car il fit taire les siens d'un geste de la main, et Hermione entendit avec soulagement le vampire s'effacer derrière elle.

- Je vais t'amener à notre Reine sorcière, déclara Azaan. C'est un privilège que nous n'avons accordé à personne depuis bien longtemps, alors mesure la grandeur de ta chance et surtout, ne la gâche pas. Tu m'as déjà menti une fois ce soir, recommencer te serait une erreur fatale.

Tandis qu'il se tournait vers les quatre autres et leur parlait dans leur langue, Drago en profita pour se tourner vers Hermione et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Oui, je crois, dit-elle, quelque peu dépassée par les évènements. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement je dois dire.

Elle hésita une seconde puis lui avoua :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là Malefoy, vraiment.

- Ouais, sourit-il. Heureusement que j'assure ta protection parce que je ne sais pas comment tu t'en serais tirée toute seule. Et dire que tu as failli refuser mon aide au début.

- Non, le détrompa-t-elle en s'approchant pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je me sente protégée, bien que je t'en sois très reconnaissante. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…je suis contente que tu sois là, tout simplement. Azaan se trompe lorsqu'il dit que tu n'es rien à mes yeux, je voulais que tu le saches.

Hermione devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt contraire à son but comme déclaration, mais elle n'avait pas supporter les propos du vampire et avait ressenti le besoin de le rassurer. Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'éclaircir.

- Je le sais, assura-t-il sincèrement. Je trouve juste dommage qu'il te faille ce genre de situation pour me l'avouer.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli les messes basses ? intervint Azaan.

Hermione, apeurée d'avoir enfreint l'une des nombreuses règles de politesse qui définissaient leur survie ici, s'empressa de s'écarter de Drago. Elle regarda sans comprendre les vampires s'esclaffer une fois de plus, et se dit qu'elle allait finir par croire que ces créatures étaient en fait plus arrogantes que courtoises, leurs règles n'étant destinées qu'à effrayer les personnes naïves comme elle.

- Soane, tu t'occupes de la demoiselle, ordonna le chef. Moi j'emmène l'autre.

Hermione tourna un regard anxieux vers Drago. Comment ça s'occuper de la demoiselle ? Drago la rassura d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- On va transplaner avec eux, expliqua-t-il.

- Je préfèrerais marcher, se plaignit-elle, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de joindre sa main à l'une des leurs.

- Et ainsi repérer où l'on se situe ? dit froidement Azaan. N'essaye pas de nous tromper, et donne ta main à Soane.

Hermione en eut plus qu'assez de cette méfiance excessive qui frôlait le ridicule, et les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu penser aux conséquences.

- Si vous mettiez de côté votre insolence que vous ne réservez que pour moi apparemment, et que vous utilisiez un temps soit peu votre intelligence si « vive » m'a-t-on dit, vous verriez que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention et que vous êtes paranoïaque. Oh et au fait, je vous prie de ne pas me donner d'ordres, car quoi que vous sembliez penser, vous n'êtes pas en position de force, et nous ne sommes pas en position de faiblesse.

Et c'est la tête haute que l'ancienne Gryffondor passa devant le vampire pour aller rejoindre le dénomme Soane, chargé de la faire transplaner.

S'éleva alors un bruit qu'Hermione définit aussitôt de non humain, et craignit soudain d'en avoir fait un peu trop, encore. Le bruit en question sonnait comme un grondement sourd, et semblait provenir de la créature dont, elle le remarqua ensuite, les pupilles avaient viré au rouge. Ses canines paraissaient plus longues également, ainsi que ses ongles qui ressemblaient maintenant à de véritables griffes.

- Il ne faut pas mettre Azaan en colère, l'informa Soane d'un ton à la fois détaché et désolé. Il mute pour un rien, et généralement la proie rend son dernier souffle quelques secondes après. Là en l'occurrence, la proie, c'est toi.

Hermione regarda avec terreur le chef des vampires s'accroupir en position de chasse, il donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un animal affamé et non une créature dotée d'intelligence.

Drago s'interposa avec prudence entre le chasseur et sa cible, et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Calme-toi Azaan, où je serai obligé d'intervenir, et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Le vampire restait immobile, près à bondir, sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. Puis, au bout d'un long moment qui semblait durer une éternité, ses pupilles perdirent de leur incandescence pour redevenir vertes émeraude. Il détourna le regard vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps, baguette toujours sortie.

- Range ton bâton, dit alors la voix rouée du vampire, comme si la mutation avait laissé des traces de haine. L'entente est déjà assez difficile, ça ne s'arrangera pas si tu nous menaces sans arrêt.

- Je garderai ma baguette magique aussi longtemps que tu ne sauras pas te maîtriser, affirma le jeune blond. Allons-y.

Drago tendit sa main à Azaan qui la lui serra pour transplaner. Les yeux du vampire virèrent une fraction de seconde sur la jeune femme avec une telle haine meurtrière que le sourire discret qu'il lui ajouta la perturba. Puis ils disparurent. Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec quatre vampires qui la fixaient intensément.

**000000**

Pas de panique, surtout pas de panique. Respire.

- Surprenant que ton garde du corps ait transplané avant toi, sourit Soane comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il nous accorde une grande confiance on dirait.

- Il ne devrait pas ? redouta Hermione en tentant de garder une voix posée.

- On ne doit _jamais_ faire confiance à un vampire, il manie l'art du mensonge aussi bien qu'il les décèle, souviens-t-en jeune humaine.

Etrangement, Soane ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que les autres, il avait quelque chose...d'humain. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient tous avec leurs crânes chauves et luisants, leur peau noire et leurs yeux verts, celui-là avait un sourire sincère et une voix moins rauque que les autres. C'était également le seul à avoir des cheveux, de longues et fines locks noires tressées attachées en hauteur, retombant élégamment sur ses épaules ; et bien que ça paraissait emmêlé, l'ensemble donnait quelque chose de coiffé et gracieux. Il était beau, extrêmement beau.

- Arrête un peu de dégager ton charme Soane, ricana l'un des vampires, où c'est elle qui va finir par te bouffer.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tandis que Soane lui adressait un sourire avant de se tourner vers les siens pour rire avec eux, laissant Hermione reprendre lentement ses esprits. Aussi honteuse que lorsqu'elle se laissait séduire par Drago et son regard hypnotique, ses joues virèrent au rose et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue boudeuse, se sentant plus que jamais étrangère parmi ces êtres.

- Bravo Dowelle, tu l'as vexée !

- Les humains sont trop susceptibles, on ne peut pas rigoler !

Hébétée par ce dernier propos, Hermione se retint bien de lui rappeler le léger saut d'humeur dont Azaan venait d'être victime juste à cause d'une remarque.

- On devrait y aller, suggéra un troisième qui était resté tapi dans l'ombre jusque là. Ou son gardien nous tuera.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, railla Dowelle en bondissant si haut qu'il s'accrocha à la branche d'un arbre élevé à dix mètres, je dirais que tu crains cet humain Askash.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Tu sais de quoi il est capable, alors mieux vaut ne pas tarder quand on voit à quel point il tient à sa protégée.

- C'est Soane qui se charge du colis en plus ! ajouta Dowelle avec moquerie. C'est lui qui prendra de toute façon !

Hermione était capable de supporter un nombre infini de choses. Qu'on la critique, qu'on la bouscule sans faire exprès, qu'on l'insulte de Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'on se moque de ses cheveux et encore un tas de sujets sur lesquels elle n'était pas sensible. Mais le vampire venait de dire l'une des choses qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas, et si Drago avait été là, il aurait aussitôt signalé aux vampires leur erreur : on ne prenait pas Hermione Granger pour un objet.

- Un colis ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots, mais les vampires firent pourtant le silence et la contemplèrent avec étonnement.

- Prise pour une moins que rien par les Mangemorts, cita-t-elle en contrôlant sa colère, prise pour un objet par les vampires, je ne suis donc que ça à vos yeux ? Tout ce qui existe sauf une humaine qui doit être respectée ? Eh bien je vais vous dire, j'en ai assez. Assez d'être sans arrêt sous-estimée alors que je vaux mieux que ça ! Vous êtes peut-être au nombre de quatre, mais j'ai une baguette moi aussi, et que cela vous étonne, je sais parfaitement m'en servir. Alors si vous pouviez cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire marchandise, on pourrait aller les rejoindre car oui, effectivement, Drago est probablement de mauvaise humeur à l'heure qu'il est.

La bande de vampire garda le silence un long moment, puis Dowelle tira un sourire, découvrant deux canines plus longues que les autres dents.

- J'aime bien cette humaine, déclara-t-il.

Il lâcha la branche à laquelle il était pendu et atterrit à quelques centimètres de Hermione avec une agilité et une souplesse incroyable.

- Navré je ne me suis pas présenté, lui dit-il. Je m'appelle Dowelle, récemment vampire depuis quelques jours, je ne maîtrise pas ma soif et te trouve particulièrement croquante.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se pétrifia, et une fois de plus, les vampires explosèrent de rire.

- Ne l'écoute pas, la rassura Soane. Cet idiot a plus de deux cent ans, ses dents sont presque usées !

Dowelle se jeta sur lui à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils se bagarraient.

- Cessez vos chamailleries ! s'énerva Askash. Si vous ne transplanez pas avec elle dans la seconde, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Les deux amis se séparèrent pour aussitôt se disputer de nouveau devant Hermione :

- C'est à moi que Azaan l'a confiée, grondait Soane. Vous permettez jeune humaine ?

Il lui tendit une main avec politesse, tandis que Dowelle transplanait avec rage.

- Mon nom est Hermione Granger, précisa-t-elle, agacée de se faire appelée « humaine » ou « sorcière » à longueur de temps.

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne, et dut reconnaître que la froideur n'était pas aussi si désagréable qu'elle voulait le croire. Elle vit les deux autres vampires disparaîtrent, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Soane, avant de les fermer aussitôt, évitant ainsi de se faire séduire une seconde fois.

**000000**

Le transplanage était radicalement différent de celui des sorciers : on ne disparaissait pas pour se retrouver à un autre endroit quelques secondes plus tard, mais on _vivait_ le voyage.

Secouée dans tous les sens, Hermione avait l'impression d'être ligotée dans un manège de parc d'attraction, où la vitesse était telle qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut également incapable de respirer, son cœur étant bien trop compressé par la rapidité des déplacements. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le vampire semblait prendre plaisir à emprunter la voix des airs, sautant d'arbres en arbres, puisqu'elle sentait le vertige lui retourner l'estomac même les yeux fermés.

Elle ignorait si son corps était entier pendant cet étrange transplanage, qui ressemblait plus en fait à une course de vitesse, car elle ne sentait aucun de ses membres, seul son esprit semblait fonctionner tout en étant sensible au malaise corporel. Hermione ne sentait aucune main la tenir nulle part, comme si elle voyageait avec le vampire, en son intérieur, à la différence que, malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle aux commandes de la formule un.

Brutal et inattendu, le choc de l'arrivée la percuta de plein fouet. Elle eut l'impression de se diviser du vampire pour reprendre son propre corps et s'écrouler lourdement à terre, la tête lui tournant à une vitesse douloureuse.

- Terminus ! informa joyeusement la voix suave qu'elle reconnut comme Soane.

Hermione voulut ouvrir les yeux mais le sol tourbillonnait encore trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne puisse bouger quoi que ce soit. Son cœur recommença à battre doucement, mais le réveil lui fut tout aussi désagréable car la jeune femme sentit soudain sa gorge se nouer de façon très serrée avant que ne ressorte, sous forme liquide et jaunâtre, le mélange de toutes ses émotions.

- Pouah ! s'écria Dowelle d'une voix dégoûtée un peu plus loin. Mais c'est écoeurant ! Ces humains sont infects, répugnants ! Oh et puis ça ne sent pas la rose en plus.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher et devina son sourire lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle :

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, chère Hermione Granger, je ne te trouve plus particulièrement croquante.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu être moins brusque ? maugréa la voix de Drago.

Il l'aida à se relever et désinfecta les lieux à l'aide de la magie. Hermione respirait déjà beaucoup mieux et le vertige la quittait peu à peu. Sa honte s'amplifia lorsqu'elle constata l'état impeccable de Drago ; pas une trace de boue due à la chute, pas une seule mèche ne lui retombait devant les yeux.

- Pourquoi toi tu n'as jamais rien et que moi je me ridiculise sans arrêt ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Drago sourit mais ne répondit pas. Hermione remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient plus accompagnés de cinq vampires seulement, mais étaient à présent fixés par pas moins de quinze créatures aux longues canines. D'instinct, Hermione empoigna le tee-shirt du jeune blond avec une poigne si féroce qu'il dût la forcer à lâcher prise.

- Ils prennent leur précautions, lui dit-il en regardant à son tour la véritable armée assise en position d'attaque.

Alors qu'elle avait seulement commencé à prendre confiance en ces êtres qui lui avaient montré être capable d'humour, Hermione se retrouvait à nouveau seule et étrangère dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait terriblement. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant après leur nombre, c'était leur apparence : elle n'avait rien avoir avec celle qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. Mis à part le fait que c'étaient tous des hommes à la carrure imposante, ils étaient très différents : des blancs, des asiatique, des noirs, des roux, des bruns, des barbus, des chauves, un vrai assortiment de différences.

Sachant maintenant qu'ils avaient l'ouïe fine et qu'elle ne pourrait parler librement à Drago sans se faire entendre, Hermione retint ses questions pour plus tard, et chercha un peu de réconfort autour d'elle ; autrement dit, ce à quoi elle était déjà plus familière et moins réticente. Mais ni Soane ni Dowelle n'étaient là, ils avaient disparu tout comme Azaan et les deux autres.

- On désire voir la Reine, annonça alors Drago d'une voix claire. L'un de vous peut-il nous y conduire ?

Les vampires se consultèrent du regard, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air confiants et peut-être même n'avaient-ils pas reçu d'ordre précis et pouvaient à tout moment attaquer ces étrangers qu'ils sentaient dangereux.

- Moi je me ferais un plaisir de t'y conduire belle créature...ronronna une voix magnifiquement grave et féminine.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers la première femme vampire qu'ils voyaient jusque là. Hermione resta ébahie devant tant de beauté et de grâce ; une silhouette fine et élancée, une peau lisse et mate, des yeux verts aussi étincelant que le clair de lune, une bouche fine et sensuelle, une longue tresse noire qui descendait sur le côté, elle est était sublime. Et pourtant, de toute cette grâce se dégageaient une force et une puissance dangereuses.

En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Drago qui vacilla légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. La créature dévoila ses dents blanches, ainsi que ses canines aux pointes impeccablement aiguisées.

- Mon nom est Inaya, murmura-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Drago ne répondit pas, plongé dans deux grands yeux verts. Hermione ne tarda pas à déduire qu'apparemment, les femelles avaient également ce pouvoir de séduction qui d'ailleurs irrita fortement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Aussi, cette situation devenant gênante, elle prit le risque de répondre à sa place, sans pouvoir néanmoins s'empêcher de dissimuler son ton sec :

- Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Le vampire détourna brusquement la tête vers elle, comme si elle réalisait sa présence, tandis que Drago semblait revenir à lui. Elle toisa Hermione avec la même haine que Azaan quelques instants plus tôt, et la jeune femme frissonna légèrement.

- Qui t'as dit que je ne connaissais pas son nom, humaine ? cracha-t-elle à son adresse.

Hermione ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux vampires, mais à chaque fois il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour se faire haïr. Malgré sa peur permanente qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cabane, Hermione ne put résister à l'envie de clarifier les choses, encore une fois :

- Je ne m'appelle pas « humaine », mais Hermione Granger.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on met un nom sur une ordure que ce n'en est plus une.

Choquée, Hermione fut incapable de répondre. Drago intervint et, pour le plus grand désespoir de la lionne, ce n'était pas pour la défendre.

- Peux-tu nous conduire à ta Reine, Inaya ? dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Cette dernière jeta un regard mauvais à Hermione, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme et tira un petit sourire.

- Suis-moi.

Contenant sa colère, Hermione ignora Drago qui la regardait d'un air de dire « ce n'est pas ma faute », et passa devant lui. Peut-être avait-elle adoptée la mauvaise habitude du Serpentard, mais Hermione n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire ignorer de la sorte, et vampire ou pas, elle la massacrerait si elle osait encore une fois charmer Drago. Ce dernier aurait probablement deviné sa jalousie s'il n'était pas aussi concentré dans ce qu'il faisait ou disait ; au moins lui ne perdait pas le contrôle de soi, et elle se promit de faire un effort. Mais avec son caractère plutôt difficile, elle serait chanceuse si d'ici demain elle ne se faisait pas dévorer.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Hermione découvrit enfin à quoi ressemblait le refuge, et en fut estomaquée. La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle d'une ruche, une immense, gigantesque ruche. Sauf qu'elle était en pierre. C'était une sorte de montagne démesurément haute, et qui s'élevait si haut que le sommet en était invisible, dissimulé dans les nuages. Telle une ruche, ce géant de pierre était creusé d'un nombre infini de cavités, de tunnels en forme de losange dont la profondeur semblait sans fond.

Elle jeta un œil à Drago. Comme il y a deux jours avec le paysage, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, mais cette fois il n'observait pas la jeune femme en douce et paressait soucieux. Inaya leur fit signe d'approcher.

- La Case Royale est l'une des plus haute, annonça-t-elle, toujours en ne s'adressant qu'à Drago. Passer par chaque couloir serait trop long, je vais vous y emmener.

Elle tendit sa main à Drago qui l'accepta, et alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui propose l'autre, la jeune vampire décolla sans elle. Drago s'empressa de se tourner vers Hermione et lui agrippa le poignet de justesse avant que leurs pieds ne quittent le sol.

Ils volaient !

Hermione était émerveillée. Elle s'attendait à transplaner mais Inaya tenait juste le poignet de Drago qui lui-même tenait Hermione, et tous deux se laissaient doucement porter vers les hauteurs, comme soulevés par un vent invisible qui ne pesait rien à celle qui les transportait.

Mais ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres seulement que la jeune femme sentit le vertige la saisir. Aussi mal à l'aise que sur un balai, l'altitude la rendait toujours aussi malade, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en apesanteur. Drago ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié parce qu'il la remontait déjà vers lui avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se plaindre. Légère comme une plume grâce à cette brise féerique, il la ramena contre lui et la serra fermement de son unique bras. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son torse et oublia aussitôt son mal-être.

- On a le mal de l'air ? entendit Hermione ricaner un peu plus haut.

Aussi, ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque ce qui était jusque là une promenade tranquille dans les airs, ne se transforme en une réelle fusée si rapide qu'elle sentit même Drago lutter pour s'accrocher.

Enfin, l'allure ahurissante finit par diminuer avant qu'Hermione ne sente ses genoux affronter un sol de pierre dur et froid. Commençant à être habituée aux sensations fortes, elle se remit plus rapidement et ne mit que deux minutes à se relever cette fois.

- C'est par là, indiqua Inaya de sa voix grave qui résonna en écho à travers les cavités.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'un de ces losanges creusé dans la roche, ce n'était pas très grand, juste la place pour trois ou quatre personnes, pas très haut non plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir debout. Ce n'était pas une cavité close et par conséquent, on pouvait admirer d'ici l'immense étendue verte qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres. Hermione supposa que tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle était la même chose, plusieurs losanges qui faisaient face à l'extérieur, complètement vides.

Hermione et Drago suivirent leur guide à travers un petit tunnel étroit qui déboucha sur une autre « case », comme Inaya les avaient appelées. Ainsi, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et plusieurs cases avant d'arriver à celle de la Reine. « C'est dans ce labyrinthe de pierre que je vais devoir chercher cette fameuse arme ? » pensa sombrement Hermione. Elle n'était pas rendue. De plus, étant donné l'accueil chaleureux des vampires, les tromper lui apparaissait plus que jamais suicidaire.

- A quoi servent toutes ces cases ? demanda distraitement Hermione.

- Ce sont leurs dortoirs, répondit Drago.

- Ils dorment ? s'étonna-t-elle sans prêter attention à l'éclat de rire du vampire.

- Oui, le jour.

Ses réponses courtes et claires indiquèrent à Hermione que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Ils pénétrèrent enfin chez la Reine. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Case Royale soit aussi vaste. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres cases ; la hauteur de la cavité était telle qu'il était difficile d'en distinguer le plafond, et l'espace était d'une immensité incomparable. Le moindre bruit de cailloux résonnait entre les parois avec intensité. Hermione ne remarqua qu'après la présence de deux vampires à la peau blanche tout au fond de la case, autrement dit vraiment très loin. Mais ils avancèrent vers eux à la vitesse de la lumière et se plantèrent à quelques mètres à la façon de deux soldats qui attendent les ordres. En effet, Inaya leur parla en langue étrangère avant de se retourner vers les deux humains :

- Je vais prévenir la Reine de votre arrivée, attendez ici.

Et elle disparu à l'intérieur d'un petit tunnel ancré dans la paroi rocheuse. Les deux vampires étaient avaient sûrement pour rôle de les surveiller, mais leur immobilité n'inquiéta pas trop Hermione qui prit enfin le temps de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.

- Pourquoi certains vampires sont noirs ? Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de différences dans une même tribu.

- Bien avant l'interdiction de chasser l'humain, expliqua Drago, les vampires choisissaient leurs proies en fonction de leur force physique pour les transformer et constituer une armée puissante. L'apparence n'a pas d'importance, seules les capacités à devenir un bon soldat comptent. Si l'humain mordu n'est pas assez résistant, le venin est mortel. De ce fait, chaque nouveau vampire est forcément vigoureux à la base.

Hermione approuvait en silence, néanmoins, quelque chose la perturbait :

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression que les noirs ne se mélangent pas avec les autres, je me trompe ?

- Non. Les Sangs Purs de ce peuple sont noirs, ils font partis de la même famille royale. Ce sont les fondateurs de la tribu depuis des centaines d'années maintenant, les autres ont seulement été recrutés.

Hermione restait sceptique.

- Mais les Sangs Purs, demanda-t-elle, tu m'as bien dit que c'étaient des sorciers mordus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si n'importe quel sorcier mordu devenait un Sang Pur, ferait-il également parti de la famille royale ?

- Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que pour être un Sang Pur, un sorcier doit être mordu par un Sang Pur lui-même, s'il est mordu par un Sang Sale, le venin n'est pas assez puissant pour la transformation et c'est mortel. Les Sangs Sales ne peuvent transformer que les moldus.

- Oh, d'accord. Et un Sang Pur peut mordre un moldu je suppose ?

- Oui, le nouveau-né sera juste plus fort que les autres.

- Mais alors, si un sorcier mordu ne devient pas automatiquement un membre de la famille royale, comment le sont-ils devenus eux ?

- Ce n'est qu'un titre qu'ils s'accordent parce qu'ils ont fondé la tribu, il y a plusieurs siècles, leurs liens ne sont pas familiaux, les vampires ne peuvent se reproduire. Mais chaque nouveau vampire devient le fils de celui par qui il a été mordu, il est interdit d'abandonner son nouveau-né après sa création, c'est une règle universelle.

Hermione saisissait mieux à présent les notions de hiérarchie, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander le fonctionnement de toute cette fourmilière, Inaya réapparut. Ce fut si discret que seul son odeur sauvage trahit sa présence.

- La Reine souhaite te voir jeune humaine, dit-elle avec indifférence.

- Heu...moi toute seule ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je l'accompagne, déclara aussitôt Drago d'un ton ferme.

- Très bien. Elle souhaite vous inviter à déjeuner.

Hermione se figea. Invitée à déjeuner en plein milieu de la nuit par la Reine des vampires ? Flatteur mais pas vraiment tentant. Qu'allaient-ils mettre dans son assiette d'humaine ? Avaient-ils des assiettes au moins ? Le vin serait-il du sang ? Tout cela faisait vraiment cliché des films de vampires et pourtant la jeune femme ne put empêcher les questions de s'imposer à elle.

Malheureusement, elle se souvint de l'une des règles de survie dictée par Drago : ne jamais refuser une invitation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tout ce qu'espérait Hermione en cet instant, c'est que le déjeuner, ce ne serait pas _elle_...

**000000**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment. Prochain chapitre bah...pas maintenant ! Merci d'avoir lu !! Bisous**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	30. La Confiance, On La Donne Ou On En Abuse

**Voilà enfin la suite, un siècle plus tard comme d'habitude ! Je ne ferai pas de blabla parce que je reste très sceptique sur ce chapitre, je le voulais parfait, et il en est loin. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, je l'ai sur tous mes chapitres mais plus fort sur celui-là. Mais bon je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion, j'espère qu'elle sera positive !**

**Merci à chacun pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours aussi touchantes, je vous remercie !!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**000000**

**Chapitre 30 : La Confiance, On La Gagne Ou On En Abuse...**

La curiosité que ressentait Hermione à ce moment-là rivalisait avec un sentiment d'angoisse qui lui mordillait l'estomac, et si Drago n'avait pas été à ses côtés ce soir, elle aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou depuis longtemps. Si Drago n'avait pas été à ses côtés ce soir, elle ne serait de toute façon jamais parvenue jusqu'ici, et peut-être aurait-ce été une bonne chose d'ailleurs.

Plantée au centre de l'immense cavité de pierre, Hermione avait presque l'impression que sa respiration résonnait en échos tant le silence était terrifiant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'assurer ne pas être seule à paniquer, elle tourna la tête vers Drago et ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir un visage serein, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. Mais après tout c'était mieux ainsi, car avoir pour garde du corps quelqu'un d'inquiet n'aurait pas été franchement rassurant. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait peur au fond ? Mais décidait de rester impassible dans le seul but de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage ? Cela serait étonnant le connaissant, Drago Malefoy semblait ne jamais avoir peur de rien.

Étrangement, elle eut l'envie de lui poser la question. Etant donné qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de la Reine, elle ne pourrait plus lui parler avant un bon bout de temps, et cette dernière conversation marquerait le temps d'un court au revoir.

- Tu as peur Malefoy ? souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier parût un peu surpris par la question, mais tira un petit sourire.- Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre cette question idiote ?

A l'évidence, la réponse était clairement « non ».

- N'as-tu donc peur de rien ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Il la fixa à son tour et, après quelques secondes de silence, finit par répondre d'un ton grave :

- Non. Si ça ne te concerne pas, alors non, je n'ai peur de rien.

- Je t'effraie ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sentant que la peur de la perdre n'était pas uniquement le sens de sa réponse, mais qu'elle-même reflétait une certaine peur.

La fine couche grise qui vint voiler ses yeux presque bleus indiqua qu'elle avait posé le doigt sur l'une des vraies raisons.

- Pas toi, répondit-il.

- Quoi alors ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Tes mots Hermione, avoua-t-il d'un air sombre. Tes mots sont les seules choses qui m'effraient réellement...

Le débarquement de deux rangées de vampires parfaitement alignées annonça l'entrée de la Reine ainsi que la fin de la discussion, même si Hermione ne put l'écarter de ses pensées pour le moment. La jeune femme observa avec attention les deux lignées qui avançaient vers eux, précédant probablement la Reine. En effet, apparut à leur suite un grand trône de pierre survolant à peine le sol, tout comme les deux vampires qui l'encadraient.

Hermione aperçut alors la Reine des vampires. Elle en resta stupéfiée. Non par sa beauté évidente, toujours avec ces mêmes yeux verts émeraude et cette peau noire comme la nuit, mais par sa taille. Le petit vampire qui se trouvait assis sur ce trône était une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

Malgré sa surprise, Hermione se reprit rapidement et afficha un visage impassible, puisque ne pas dévisager les vampires était l'une des règles universelles. Elle ne sut quelle attitude adopter et préféra baisser les yeux plutôt que de rencontrer ceux de l'enfant.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir si jeune, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors la voix enfantine.

Comme chaque fois qu'un vampire lui posait une question, Hermione avait le pressentiment d'un piège. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas la vexer, mais lui mentir serait pire.

- Oui, dit-elle alors, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

- Regarde-moi lorsque tu me parles, ordonna la Reine d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

Hermione obéit, et leva les yeux vers le petit vampire.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle.

Jusqu'ici Hermione n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y songer, mais maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, un creux se fit dans son estomac, toutefois le stress l'empêcherait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle se contenta de répondre à la question initiale :

- Oui, j'ai un peu faim.

- Majesté, rajouta alors Drago pour rectifier l'ignorance de sa partenaire.

- Acceptez d'être mes invités dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione.

La jeune Reine la regarda sans expression, puis lui dit :

- Evitez les formalités plaisantes, sorcière, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas sincères.

Puis son trône pivota sur le côté tandis qu'Hermione restait bouche bée, repassant la scène dans sa tête pour comprendre son erreur. Il ne lui fit pas difficile de saisir que la Reine supposait parfaitement que déjeuner avec des vampires ne se ferait pas pour Hermione « avec plaisir », comme elle venait de le prétendre plus par habitude de politesse que par fausse flatterie. Aussi, Hermione se jura de réfléchir à deux fois avant de sortir le moindre mot désormais. Malheureusement, Majesté ou pas, ce vampire n'échapperait pas à ce qui était pour Hermione, la base d'une entente.

- Excusez-moi, Majesté, tenta-t-elle alors.

Cette dernière se retourna légèrement vers elle, sûrement interloquée de la voir prendre la parole de façon aisée alors qu'elle paraissait pétrifiée.

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, informa-t-elle poliment. Et j'aimerais être appelée ainsi si votre Majesté me l'accorde.

Surprise par tant de franchise, la petite Reine acquiesça.

- Moi je m'appelle Leeyame, dit-elle.

- Ravie de faire enfin votre rencontre, sourit Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement. Et c'est sincère.

- Je sais, je le sens. Allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Réticente, Hermione la suivit néanmoins, accompagnée de son garde du corps. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une longue table de pierre, dont les pieds se fondaient au sol. La Reine Leeyame se plaça tout au bout, toujours assise sur son trône, tandis qu'Inaya se plaçait à sa droite. Les vampires mâles s'éclipsèrent au moment où arrivèrent une dizaine de femelles, tout aussi richement vêtues que leur Reine, avec de longues fourrures et des coiffures élégantes.

- A table ! s'écria une voix familière.

Dowelle débarqua en trombe dans la case, pourtant toujours aussi gracieux. Il fut bientôt suivi de Soane, et Hermione réalisa seulement qu'elle s'était montrée peut-être un peu trop odieuse avec des membres de la famille royale. Azaan n'était pas présent, ni les autres. Alors que Drago allait prendre place à côté de Hermione, Soane se glissa rapidement à ses côtés et se retrouva assis sur la chaise avec un grand sourire joueur. Drago, qui en temps normal ne supportait pas être devancé, se contenta néanmoins de changer de place et, au plus grand désespoir de l'ancienne Gryffondor, en face d'Inaya. Cette dernière ne cacha pas son bonheur et se permit même de jeter un œil satisfait à Hermione.

- Des humains pour déjeuner ? s'exclama joyeusement Dowelle en regardant la seule femme de cette table. Agréable intention Leeyame, mais tout à l'heure celle-ci a régurgité une horreur dont seul les humains sont capables, alors moi je n'y touche pas !

- Tant mieux je me la garde dans ce cas, répondit Soane, content.

- Un peu de tenue, déclara la jeune Reine. Elle est notre invité. Du moins, le temps du repas, nous verrons ensuite...

Hermione cessa de respirer. Tous les vampires sans exceptions éclatèrent de rire devant son visage crispé, et la jeune femme mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais elle ne rit pas avec eux, et garda le silence. Après tout, s'ils aimaient l'honnêteté, elle ne leur cacherait pas longtemps qu'elle trouvait leur humour de très mauvais goût.

Un vampire mâle apparût avec deux assiettes remplies de morceaux de viandes, et alors qu'il déposait devant chacun un morceau de steak de la taille d'un frisbee, il laissa à Hermione et Drago les deux assiettes, ainsi que des couverts. La jeune femme reconnût avec étonnement leur propre vaisselle, celle appartenant à leur abri.

- Vous êtes entré dans notre cabane ? dit-elle en observant son assiette, les sourcils froncés.

Le silence qui lui répondit l'intrigua et Hermione leva la tête avant de croiser les yeux froids de la Reine.

- Cela partait d'une bonne intention, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! rajouta aussitôt Hermione. Je ne vous reproche absolument rien, croyez-moi.

Mal à l'aise, elle détourna la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci restait impassible, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Apparemment il la laissait à ses problèmes désormais, et n'assumait que sa fonction de garde du corps. Très bien, elle devrait donc se débrouiller sans lui et mettre en avant une qualité qu'il n'avait pas : la sociabilité. Malheureusement, ces créatures n'étaient vraiment pas faciles à déchiffrer, et Hermione avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que des faux pas depuis le début.

Elle jeta un œil à l'énorme viande déposée devant elle, une odeur appétissante s'en dégageait. Seule la sienne et celle de Drago avaient été cuites, ce qu'elle apprécia réellement car même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle n'aurait pas été capable de la manger crue comme eux. Tout le monde attendait patiemment que la Reine commence, ce qu'elle fit sous les yeux impressionnés de la jeune humaine. En effet, ses longs doigts fins saisirent le steak avec habilité, comme si la viande était aussi légère qu'une plume, et l'approchèrent de sa mâchoire dont les dents tranchantes découpèrent la chair aussi facilement que si ça avait été du beurre. Sans prendre la peine de mâcher, le vampire engloutit la moitié du gibier.

Les autres se mirent alors à faire de même, et il n'aurait pas été surprenant que manger la viande en deux fois soit une forme de politesse, car Dowelle fit abstraction de toute civilité et l'engouffra toute entière. Hermione se concentra sur son propre repas en tentant d'ignorer la sauvagerie qui l'entourait. Elle saisit ses couverts et entreprit de couper un petit morceau, avant de le piquer à la fourchette et de l'amener à sa bouche. La viande se révéla exquise, tendre et parfaitement cuite. Un vrai délice.

- Maintenant qu'elle y a goûtée, dit Dowelle en se léchant bruyamment les doigts, on peut lui avouer que c'est de la viande d'humain ?

Hermione recracha brusquement. Une envie de vomir la saisit mais les nouveaux éclats de rire la dissuadèrent de s'énerver.

- Encore une blague, c'est ça ? dit-elle froidement.

- Du cerf, lui glissa Soane en désignant l'assiette du menton.

- C'est hilarant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Je rêve où bien cette humaine vient de faire de l'ironie dans un repère de vampires ? dit alors l'une des femelles qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Lui a-t-on au moins enseigné les règles de survie la pauvre ?

Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire, et pour une fois Hermione fut contente qu'elle plaisante.

- Oui j'ai appris vos règles, dit-elle franchement. Mais comprenez-moi, il y en a beaucoup et jusqu'à il y a quelques jours je ne connaissais même pas votre existence !

- Vexant, grimaça Dowelle.

- Surtout ne le prenez pas mal, poursuivit Hermione qui lâchait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais vous me demandez d'être sincère à chacun de mes mots, et d'être polie à la fois. Comment pourrais-je dire ce que je pense si cela va vous vexer ? Je ne saisis pas bien le mélange de la franchise et de la politesse hypocrite, ces deux choses ne vont pas ensemble.

Les vampires sourirent, y compris la Reine.

- Mais vous venez de le faire très chère, dit alors cette dernière. Et à la perfection. Vous venez d'être honnête envers nous à propos de votre opinion, et cela a été fait de façon très habile. Sachez, Hermione Granger, que nous ressentons à travers vous chacune de vos émotions, et qu'étant habituée à dissimuler votre agacement par exemple, vous ne comprenez qu'on soit septiques face à vos belles paroles. Mais nous le sentons, l'agacement. Inutile de le dissimuler, car il est bien là.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était plus clair à présent ; toutes les fois où elle avait cru se montrer courtoise, ils avaient senti cette peur et cette contrariété au fond d'elle, il n'était donc pas étonnant de les voir réagir aussi mal.

Toujours un peu tendue, Hermione finit de manger son mince repas sous les yeux fascinés des vampires dont l'assiette était vide depuis longtemps. Drago semblait parfaitement détendu et avala son dernier morceau de viande avant de lever la tête vers elle et de croiser ses yeux noisette.

- Bon sang vous entendez ça ? s'exclama soudain la femelle vampire qui lui avait parue sympathique.

Les autres approuvèrent avec de vifs hochements de tête.

- C'est incroyable comme c'est rapide, ajouta Dowelle les sourcils froncés.

- Et ça cogne fort, très fort, renchérit la Reine.

Complètement perdue, Hermione n'osa pas cependant poser la moindre question, et se contenta d'afficher un air surpris. Leeyame lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Votre cœur, très chère. Nous avons cru à une crise cardiaque lorsque ce jeune homme a posé les yeux sur vous.

Horrifiée, Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'un miroir pour deviner la couleur écarlate de ses joues. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à calmer les battements fous de son cœur qui repartirent de plus bel. Affreusement honteuse, elle ne sut que répondre et voulut s'enfoncer sous terre lorsqu'elle vit le petit sourire de Drago.

- Oh vous pouvez rire jeune Drago Malefoy ! continua la Reine sans faire attention à la gêne qu'elle avait crée chez Hermione. Mais je ne parle même pas du votre ! Il n'a cessé de nous casser les oreilles depuis votre arrivée et seul notre politesse nous empêche de nous plaindre, croyez-moi !

- Ouais, c'est un vrai boucan là dedans, ronchonna un vampire.

- A en donner la migraine, grommela une autre.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Hermione de sourire. Mais l'ancien Serpentard ne parût pas embarrassé le moins du monde, trop conscient de ses sentiments pour en avoir honte. Contrairement à elle, il était même fier de les afficher.

- C'était très bon, dit alors Hermione en reposant ses couverts.

Son espoir de diversion n'avait évidemment échappé à personne, mais elle fut reconnaissante aux vampires de ne pas insister. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle d'aborder enfin le pourquoi de sa venue, mais elle commençait à connaître ces créatures et quelque chose lui disait que le moment serait venu seulement lorsque la Reine l'aurait décidé. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle ne prenne pas plusieurs siècles étant donné que leur notion du temps était sûrement très différente. Hermione se sentit alors quelque peu honteuse en se rappelant que des centaines de sorciers mouraient tous les jours, que la guerre continuait à faire rage dehors, tandis qu'elle était tranquillement à l'abri. Du moins elle l'espérait.

- Au fait, dit encore cette même femelle inconnue, c'est une humaine, et les humains dorment la nuit, non ? Ils doivent être fatigués Leeyame, laissons-les rentrer.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ? demanda la Reine à l'adresse de Hermione.

Cette dernière jeta un œil rapide à Drago. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui après une telle humiliation ne l'enchantait guère, la présence des vampires en devenait même préférable. De toute façon, toute cette aventure l'avait tenue éveillée et la fatigue ne se ferait pas sentir tant qu'elle n'y penserait pas. De plus, autant s'habituer à vivre la nuit puisque les négociations, qui apparemment promettaient d'être longues, ne pourraient se faire le jour.

- Non, répondit-elle franchement.

- Parfait ! Que diriez-vous de visiter un peu notre demeure ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre un « d'accord » qui n'aurait probablement pas été très enthousiaste, Soane réagit au quart de tour :

- Je me charge de faire le guide !

Hermione remarquait de plus en plus à quel point Drago était ignoré. Comme le lui avait dit Bernard, les vampires avaient plus de complicité envers les femmes, les hommes représentant le mensonge et l'infidélité. Mais étrangement, alors qu'elle savait combien il détestait passer au second plan, il ne se plaignait de rien. Peut-être était-il conscient du danger qu'il courait ici et préférait garder le silence, mais Drago n'avait jamais été respectueux des règles, quelles qu'elles soient.

Une main gelée qui lui saisit le poignet la tira de ses pensées. Soane l'emmenait hors de la case, mais Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte. Un peu trop brusquement peut-être, vu le regard froid et incompris du vampire. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser et avouer ne pas supporter être conduite de force, Drago, qui semblait avoir retenu cette vieille leçon, s'interposa avant :

- Ne la force pas contre sa volonté, dit-il les mâchoires contractées.

Hermione, sentant que la tension déjà existante entre les deux hommes ne demandait qu'à exploser, voulut calmer le jeu mais une fois de plus, Soane réagissait à une vitesse impressionnante :

- Les vampires n'aiment pas vraiment recevoir d'ordres, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du beau visage blond qui resta de marbre. Encore moins de la part des humains. Alors recule...

- Je ne suis non plus le genre d'homme à qui l'on donne des ordres, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je dois la protéger et la laisser seul avec un vampire n'est pas dans mon contrat.

- Ne t'en fais pas je prendrai soin d'elle, sourit-il méchamment en passant sa langue sur ses canines luisantes.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Drago qui porta sa main à sa poche, mais Inaya vint se poster aux côtés de son frère à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Il te cherche Drago Malefoy, assura-t-elle d'un air sérieux. Tu sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, fais-nous confiance.

Drago hésita, porta son regard sur sa protégée, puis éloigna sa main de sa baguette avant de déclarer à l'adresse de Hermione :

- Ce n'est pas en eux que j'ai confiance, mais en toi. Fais attention.

Hermione approuva timidement, puis laissa à regret l'homme de sa vie entre les mains d'Inaya, tandis qu'elle mettait la sienne entre les mains de Soane. Elle sentit Drago la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'extérieur de la case royale. Elle leva la tête vers le beau vampire qui semblait s'être adouci, et se concentra pour calmer sa vitesse cardiaque qui trahissait sa peur. Pourtant, c'était le premier vampire qui lui avait paru différent, le premier envers qui elle plaçait sa confiance, mais sa récente attitude la laissait prudente à présent.

- Je plaisantais, dit-il soudain alors qu'ils arpentaient les cavités de pierre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de l'entendre.

- Seulement les humains ne comprennent jamais notre humour, continua-t-il.

- C'est qu'il est assez...particulier, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai que Drago n'aime pas être taquiné sur certains sujets qui lui tiennent à cœur.

- Comme toi par exemple, devina-t-il aussitôt avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Hermione finit par répondre un petit « oui », et préféra changer de sujet. Puisqu'elle semblait être plutôt appréciée de ce vampire, autant essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui l'entourait dans l'espoir de faire avancer sa mission, qui d'ailleurs prenait un réel retard. Le tout était de fermer son esprit et de faire attention à ce que sa manipulation ne soit pas découverte.

- Votre Reine est jeune, j'ai été surprise.

- Elle est jeune mais est beaucoup plus vieille et mature que nous tous.

- Vraiment ?

- Un Sang Pur l'a mordu lorsqu'elle n'avait que sept ans, depuis elle garde cette apparence mais son esprit a plusieurs siècles.

- C'est elle qui a fondé la tribu ?

- Non c'est sa mère, ainsi que sa créatrice. Lorsque Moana a été mordue par un Sang Pur, elle n'a pu se résoudre à abandonner sa famille comme les règles l'ordonnent. Si elle a su se séparer de son mari, elle n'a pu laisser sa fille et l'a mordu pour vivre avec elle éternellement. Ignorant tout de leur nouvelle vie, elles ont essayé d'intégrer des clans mais se sont aussitôt fait rejetées à cause de la jeunesse de Leeyame. Elles ont donc créé leur propre tribu, et nous vivons cachés ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

- C'est une belle histoire, commenta Hermione, captivée.

Une autre question la démangeait ; où était Moana à présent ? Mais elle eu peur que sa curiosité soit déplacée et garda le silence. Elle se demanda alors quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de visiter cette immense ruche composée uniquement de dortoirs, avant de se souvenir de l'arme probablement cachée ici, quelque part.

- Il n'y a que des dortoirs à ce que je vois, sourit Hermione en tentant une première approche.

- Oui, je t'avoue que cette visite avait plus pour but de te connaître.

- Me connaître ? Oh, vous voulez savoir si je ne cache pas des plans secrets contre votre famille c'est ça ?

- Non je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'es pas comme les autres. J'entendais par là te connaître toi, en tant qu'humaine. Tu es très belle.

Surprise par tant de franchise, Hermione sentit aussitôt le besoin de se rabaisser pour se sentir plus à l'aise :

- Pas autant que vous tous. Vous êtes si...gracieux.

Le silence s'installa et alors qu'ils empruntaient un énième chemin, Hermione tourna la tête à droite et s'immobilisa devant un couloir différent des autres. Alors que les cavités étaient généralement séparées par de petits passages, se trouvait là un immense couloir très étroit dont la profondeur semblait infinie. Néanmoins, on pouvait apercevoir la fin qui ne débouchait pas sur une autre case ; aucune lumière ne se dégageait de ce sombre couloir qui semblait bouché, clos à la façon d'une impasse. Une atmosphère mystérieuse et inquiétante régnait dans cette longue allée si particulière, et avant même de demander, Hermione sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'y pénétrer.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-elle sans lâcher l'endroit des yeux.

- Rien, répondit Soane d'un ton ferme. Continuons.

Sa conscience qui tenait à rester en vie supplia Hermione d'obéir, mais sa curiosité qui la poussait à l'opposé lui offrit un argument qu'elle ne put négliger : sa mission. Avait-elle la moindre chance de revenir ici un jour ? Comment se retrouver dans un tel labyrinthe sans se perdre définitivement avant de se faire coincer par un vampire ? Non, l'occasion était trop belle. Si la fameuse arme se trouvait quelque part dans ce repère, elle ne pouvait être que là, Hermione le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Quelque chose l'attirait dans ce couloir, une force étrange qui l'incitait à approcher.

- Hermione Granger ? appela Soane pour la sortir de ses songes.

- Qu'y a-t-il au bout de ce couloir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Hermione réalisa sa propre franchise et se tourna vers le vampire qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Vous n'aimez pas le mensonge, dit-elle doucement. Alors ne me mentez pas. Dîtes-moi simplement que je ne dois pas savoir ce qui se trouve ici, et je comprendrai.

Il la scruta de ses yeux verts et la jeune femme baissa les siens dès qu'elle ressentit son charme l'effleurer. Au bout d'un moment, sa belle voix grave résonna :

- Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il existait encore des humains comme toi, à l'âme aussi pure et sincère. C'est étrange de ne ressentir aucune haine à l'intérieur de ton cœur, et pourtant je ne le sens pas heureux.

- Disons qu'il lui manque l'autre moitié, sourit-elle tristement.

Soane demeura silencieux, tout en continuant de la percer du regard. Puis il reprit enfin :

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler normalement. Mais j'ai envi de te montrer.

Alors, sans un mot, il passa devant elle et s'engouffra dans le corridor obscur. Quelque peu honteuse d'abuser de sa confiance mais malgré tout contente d'être parvenue à l'obtenir, Hermione s'y enfonça à son tour. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de ne plus rien distinguer, et la jeune femme longea la paroi très lentement tandis que le vampire était déjà au bout. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence, elle s'arrêta.

C'est alors qu'une peur la saisie sans crier gare. Se trouvait-elle seule avec un vampire loin de son garde du corps dans un immense couloir sans lumière ? Avait-elle une raison de s'inquiéter ? Etait-il en train d'écouter son cœur marteler sa poitrine, la paralysant toute entière ?

- Ne crains rien...

A l'évidence, oui.

- Désolée, c'est nerveux, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je te fais si peur ?

Il avait parlé lentement, presque avec douleur dans la voix, comme s'il souffrait de sa prudence. Hermione aurait voulu le rassurer, mais elle savait que cacher ses émotions était impossible :

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Lui parler ainsi sans le voir, mais tout en le sentant derrière elle, n'arrangeait pas les choses pour Hermione.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi et pas de _lui_ ?

Sa voix, si douce il y avait encore quelques secondes, venait de prendre une froideur inconnue d'où perçait la colère. Hermione se raidit un peu plus devant ce nouveau timbre de voix pas très rassurant et garda le silence, intimidée.

- Pourquoi, reprit-il d'un ton glacial, alors que je t'offre ma confiance, tu préfères l'accorder à cet être dont l'âme émane à plein nez le mal et la perfidie...

Pétrifiée, Hermione n'osait ni répondre ni bouger. Elle le sentait réellement énervé et ne sut que faire pour le calmer. Et s'il venait à muter ? Hermione ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans ce cas.

- Il n'est pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle, tremblante.

- Cet homme a le reflet du diable, contredit-il les dents serrées. Laisse-moi t'en protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, déclara-t-elle fermement. Je ne suis pas en danger avec lui, à ton tour de me faire confiance.

Lentement, elle se retourna et distingua alors deux diamants verts. Après une minute éternelle, Soane lâcha un soupir puis passa de nouveau devant elle.

- J'aurais essayé de te prévenir, mais je veillerai quand même sur toi.

Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et le frôla à peine contre sa canine qui fendit la peau noire aussi facilement qu'un rasoir. Il avait fait ça si vite que la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'être écoeurée. Le sang sombre s'écoula en abondance mais le vampire ne parût pas en souffrir pour autant. Il posa sa main désormais rouge contre la porte de pierre et murmura quelques mots en sa propre langue. Aussitôt, la cloison pivota à la manière du rocher de sésame dans les quarante voleurs. Et c'était exactement l'impression qu'avait Hermione en ce moment, une voleuse. Elle entrait dans un lieu réservé à ces créatures pour repérer ce qu'elle cherchait et ainsi s'en emparer dans l'intérêt de sa race humaine.

Se découvrit alors une case gigantesque, trois fois plus grande que celle de la Reine et si spacieuse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle composait la ruche à elle seule. Mais tandis que Hermione s'attendait à découvrir une sorte de coffre secret qui renfermerait un objet d'une valeur rare, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de poser le pied dans une sorte d'immense jungle sauvage.

En effet, de grandes plantes vertes à la hauteur démesurée étaient alignées contre les murs, faisant office de grande allée centrale. Des centaines de fleurs et de petits arbres différents envahissaient la pièce, dégageant un tas de parfum divers. Une vraie forêt vivante s'étalait ses yeux, même l'herbe sous ses pieds paraissait trop verte pour être réelle.

- Merlin où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.

- Dans notre laboratoire secret, répondit-il fièrement.

- Un laboratoire ?

- Suis-moi.

Alors qu'il allait la saisir par la main, il rétracta aussitôt son geste et se contenta de s'assurer qu'elle suive. Hermione marcha à travers toute cette verdure composée de plantes toute aussi étranges les unes que les autres, parfois même effrayantes. Certaines étaient mobiles et tentaient de sortir de leur pot d'argile, d'autres, sûrement plus dangereuses, étaient enfermées à l'intérieur d'une protection de verre.

- Aucune de ces...choses, n'a besoin de lumière ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, la magie suffit. Tout regorge de magie ici, tu devrais le sentir en tant que sorcière.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la source de ce qui aurait dû être son bonheur, mais qui fit son malheur : dans un coin reculé poussaient une espèce végétale qu'Hermione reconnaîtrait entre mille. Grosse boule spongieuse ressemblant étrangement à de la gelée, rosâtre et parsemée de petites tâche bleues, une odeur et un aspect plus que repoussant, c'est une culture de Bulborbus que découvrit Hermione.

- Tu connais cette variété ? interrogea Soane qui remarqua son intérêt soudain pour ce qui d'habitude n'en avait aucun.

- Je l'ai étudiée en cours, répondit-elle simplement. La substance contenue dans les tâches bleues sert à la fabrication du filtre d'amour.

- Tu devais être une bonne élève, constata-t-il. Mais tu ne devinerais même la moitié des caractéristiques de cette plante.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mieux valait se taire. Elle observa un instant tous les petits cœurs qui battaient à l'intérieur de chaque plante, et réalisa qu'un seul cœur représentait deux êtres complémentaires l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne le sauraient jamais. Elle, avait eu la chance, ou le malheur, d'être l'unique sorcière depuis des siècles, à rencontrer son âme sœur. De nouveau, des possibilité d'échappatoire commencèrent à essayer de s'incruster en elle, de trouver des solutions pour déjouer la règle du Serment mais Soane la tira de ses rêveries :

- Le Bulborbus pousse uniquement ici, ils ne sont pas rares mais extrêmement précieux et convoités par les sorciers. Le cœur violet que tu vois à l'intérieur, vaut beaucoup d'argent dans votre monde.

- C'est intéressant, dit-elle la gorge serrée. Alors, que veux-tu me montrer ?

Hermione le suivit de nouveau, tentant de cacher la nostalgie déchirante que lui inspirait la plante.

Ils arrivèrent alors à ce qui semblait être la deuxième partie de ce lieu secret, un grand laboratoire scientifique où était exposé un nombre incalculable d'instruments étranges probablement utilisés pour des analyses. Sur le sol jonchaient des fleurs à l'aspect détérioré et à l'odeur fétide, ce que la jeune femme supposa comme des expériences ratées. Des tubes à essais reliés entre eux par des dizaines de tuyaux où circulaient des liquides plus ou moins verts étaient disposés sur des tables de pierre. Les végétaux étaient tous enfermés dans des bulles de verre, accompagnés d'un tas d'instruments pour veiller à leurs bons soins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? s'effara Hermione.

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas grand chose à notre espèce, sourit-il en caressant de son doigt la feuille rêche d'une petite marguerite aux pétales bleues.

- Si c'est secret en même temps je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

- L'emplacement de notre laboratoire est inconnu, mais ce qu'on y fait est loin d'être secret, surtout pour votre maudit ministère.

- Attends, le ministère est au courant de tout ceci ?

- Un peu qu'il est au courant ! Comment crois-tu que l'on puisse exercer une telle magie sur ces plantes ? Les Sangs Purs ne conservent que très peu de pouvoirs de leur ancienne vie sorcière, tout ça appartient au ministère.

- Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Et à quoi servent ces expériences ?

- Bien avant que les sorciers ne découvrent notre existence, expliqua Soane, les vampires aimaient beaucoup la nature et ont commencé à vouloir la découvrir, l'exploiter afin de créer des remèdes ou toute sorte de solutions magiques. Ayant l'éternité devant nous, l'invention s'est révélée être un passe-temps fascinant. Alors, pendant des centaines années, chaque tribu s'est mise à créer ses propres chercheurs, à améliorer chacune des inventions et les combiner à d'autres pour donner de nouveaux mélanges utiles à des fins diverses. Mais cela restait d'un niveau de magie très bas, et nous nous amusions plus qu'autre chose. Puis la communauté sorcière a découvert nos activités.

Soane ne paraissait pas énervé, et il dut remarquer son étonnement car il expliqua :

- Je ne suis pas un vampire très vieux, tout cela est l'histoire de mes ancêtres. On m'a appris à détester les sorciers, et les années m'ont suffisamment prouvé à quel point ils sont destructeurs.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi, défendit Hermione d'une voix calme.

- Je sais, et tu me le prouves.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'on-t-il fait de vos inventions ?

- Ils ont tout ravagé, croyant à des armes qu'on prévoyait d'utiliser contre eux. Mais ils ont gardé un certain nombre de plantes pour les étudier, et lorsqu'ils ont découvert à quel point ces inventions se révélaient être de vrais bijoux pour leur médecine, ils ont voulu savoir nos méthodes de fabrication. Mais nous gardions le silence, et chaque vampire qu'ils abattaient avec leur fichu bâton magique emportait le secret dans sa tombe.

- C'est affreux, souffla-t-elle.

- Ils en ont tué tellement que notre race est venue à disparaître, poursuivit-il. La violence ne servant à rien, ils ont alors conclu un marché avec mes ancêtres, mais toujours en gardant leur contrôle sur nous. On continuait nos activités secrètes et nos inventions leur reviendraient de droit. En échange, ils nous fourniraient la magie et améliorerait nettement nos moyens de création. Le ministère a présenté ça sous forme de contrat, mais nous savions très bien que le refus conduirait à notre extermination définitive.

- Mais c'est de l'esclavage ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Cela m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant, vos dirigeants doivent être doués pour cacher de telles choses.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'énervait-elle. Comment peuvent-ils...

- Ils sont bien plus forts que nous, voilà comment ils peuvent. Mais les choses ont changé depuis la guerre.

- Comment ça ?

- Le ministère est effrayé à l'idée que nous rejoignons son camp ennemi, et s'est soudainement montré très sympathique, nous envoyant régulièrement des sorciers comme toi, nous faire des offres toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Mais nous ne sommes pas idiots, loin de là.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, réalisant à quel point le ministère s'était fichue d'elle. Alors comme ça ils avaient déjà envoyé des aurors avant elle ? Et dire que ce monstre de Bernard l'avait embobinée avec ses histoires d'héroïne, soi-disant seule capable de sauver le monde. Avait-il tenu le même discours à tous les autres ? Sans doute. Mais au fait, qu'étaient devenus tous ces autres ? Hermione eut une nouvelle bouffée de peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le demander, la réponse ne promettait rien de bon.

Pourtant, malgré ces informations qui lui donnaient envi de tout fiche en l'air au lieu de risquer sa vie pour des menteurs, Hermione continuerait sa mission. Les méthodes du ministère étaient peut-être exécrables, mais leurs intentions restaient bonnes : sauver la population magique, et en ça elle était concernée.

- Il est très important que tu ne révèles à personne cet endroit Hermione Granger, dit alors Soane. Si le ministère met la main sur ce laboratoire, il se montrera beaucoup moins amical et viendra se servir lui-même.

- Je ne dirai rien, promit Hermione. Mais je croyais que le ministère récoltait le fruit de vos recherches ?

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce si important de garder cet endroit secret ?

Soane sembla hésiter à répondre, puis dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Ils réclament...certaines choses, dit-il soudain nerveux. Des choses que l'on refuse de leur donner.

Ça y était, enfin. Hermione sentait qu'elle se rapprochait du but.

- Certaines choses ? l'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre.

- On ne devrait pas en parler, dit-il alors. Je ne devrais pas.

- Vous cachez quelque chose de précieux ici, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-elle. Quelque chose que vous protégez...

- Ça ne te regarde pas, coupa-t-il sèchement. J'en ai déjà trop dit, trop fait.

C'est alors que, inconsciemment, le vampire balada son regard à l'opposé de la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde qui n'échappa pourtant pas à la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle sut que l'arme se trouvait ici, pas très loin. Il lui faudrait revenir, elle ne savait ni où ni comment, mais elle reviendrait.

Pour le moment, inutile d'insister en tout cas. Soane semblait réaliser à quel point il venait de lui faire confiance, et donnait l'impression de le regretter un peu plus chaque seconde. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Hermione déclara joyeusement, innocente :

- Excuse-moi je suis tellement curieuse ! ria-t-elle. Toute votre espèce me fascine et je suis consciente d'être aller trop loin. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir montré tout ça et, ne t'en fais pas, ce sera oublié une fois sortie d'ici !

Elle lui sourit gentiment mais il resta de marbre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes interminables, il déclara dangereusement :

- Tu mens Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière perdit son sourire et se contenta de le fixer aussi intensément qu'il le faisait.

- Je sais que tu caches des choses en toi, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu es une humaine très intelligente et tes intérêts restent tournés vers une fin de guerre heureuse, non vers le bien-être des miens.

Elle aurait dû avoir peur, reculer, commencer à songer à courir, mais rien à faire ; elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Car malgré ses paroles, il parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- Pourtant, reprit-il, pourtant je sens au fond de toi que chacun de tes plans et de tes actes, chacune de tes paroles et de tes intentions sont inoffensifs et sans volonté aucune de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et pour cela, sois sûre qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien ici, tu es en sécurité. Je n'ai plus envi de sentir ta peur, elle me blesse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, touchée.

Mais elle ne put dire un mot de plus, sa gorge était trop nouée. Elle ignorait s'il avait dit tout ça dans le but de la rendre coupable et ainsi la dissuader de toute tentative de trahison, ou alors si les vampires étaient réellement des créatures attachantes, mais Hermione eut une soudaine bouffée de culpabilité face à ce qu'elle s'apprêterait à faire prochainement. Elle eut presque envi de tout lui révéler, de lui demander de l'aide et de garder une amitié qui commençait à lui être précieuse. Toutefois, elle était parfaitement conscience du risque d'avouer la vérité qui ne serait pas forcément appréciée par tout le monde car, elle le savait, Soane faisait parti d'un clan et les décisions se prenaient ensemble.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever, dit-il alors. Ton cher garde du corps ne va pas apprécier si je ne te ramène en bon état, comme promis.

Hermione rigola.

- Je n'ai besoin de sa permission pour aucun de mes choix, déclara-t-elle. Et j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Hermione eut l'impression de retrouver le Soane qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt, jeune et joueur.

- Je te ramène ? dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Sans transplaner, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione joignit sa main à la sienne et se laissa alors de nouveau transporter par cette brise légère qui la fit doucement voler au dessus du sol. En quelques secondes, tous deux se retrouvèrent en dehors de la gigantesque ruche de pierre, flottant à quelques mètres des cavités. Hermione vit alors un tas de vampire surgir à l'intérieur et se déplacer rapidement entre les dortoirs.

- Que font-il ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Il vont se coucher, annonça-t-il, ravi de voir l'intérêt qu'elle y portait.

Hermione observa alors d'un œil captivé chaque vampire se placer debout au centre d'une case qui semblait lui être appropriée, et c'est droit et raide comme un piquet que les créatures fermèrent doucement leurs joyaux verts, immobile.

- Ils dorment ? s'enquit Hermione, enchantée d'un spectacle si rare.

- Oui, l'entendit-elle souffler à son oreille, tout prêt. Rien ne peut plus les réveiller à présent, ils attendent la nuit prochaine.

Il glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et lui fit traverser l'aube naissante jusqu'à la cabane. Hermione se sentait légère et n'avait aucune sensation de vertige, il la faisait voler à ses côtés avec une douceur surhumaine. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le plancher de bois de son propre refuge, Hermione ne cessait de penser encore à ces créatures qu'elle imaginait laides et assoiffées de sang, mais qui se révélaient en fait plaisantes et très mystérieuses.

- Fascinant...commenta-t-elle, aux anges.

- Pas autant que toi...

Hermione se retourna lentement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du beau visage noir aux traits si fins. Elle sentit son souffle gelé lui refroidir les joues, puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Aussitôt s'incrusta en elle une attirance qui l'empêcha de bouger, complètement hypnotisée par un tel regard. Elle commençait à avoir froid et aurait voulu rentrer à l'intérieur, mais ses jambes refusaient le moindre mouvement, paralysées. Elle vit le vampire approcher encore plus près et ce fut comme si tous ses soucis, toutes ses inquiétudes venaient de s'envoler pour laisser place à un bien être et une totale confiance en lui.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'éleva la voix froide de Drago.

Hermione revint aussitôt à elle et détourna la tête vers lui, encore un peu secouée. Le charme rompu, Soane tourna à son tour la tête vers l'humain qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la petite porte, il fusillait l'intrus de son regard gris magnétique, et semblait maintenir un grand contrôle de lui-même vu les palpitations rapides d'une veine sur sa tempe et les contractions continues de sa mâchoire.

- Sinon quoi ? lança Soane avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches.

- Sinon je te mets mon poing dans la figure et je me fais un collier avec tes canines.

Contrairement à Soane, Drago n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être amusé par ce petit jeu mais réellement en colère. Hermione hésitait à intervenir, mais quel parti prendre ? Elle comprenait Drago mais n'en voulait aucunement à Soane, alors quelque soit son choix, l'un ressortirait énervé et c'était plutôt mauvais dans les deux cas.

Le vampire se décolla enfin de la jeune femme pour s'approcher de Drago qui se redressa à son tour.

- On est jaloux ? ricana-t-il.

- Non seulement jaloux mais hors de moi, autant te prévenir que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Soane cessa d'avancer vers lui mais ce fut Drago qui s'approcha.

- Tu n'es pas un danger pour moi, cracha le vampire. Mais pour elle si !

Drago sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et vint la planter sous le menton de la créature qui ne broncha pas d'un millimètre.

- Ne la mêle pas à ça ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne suis pas une menace pour elle, et quoi que tu penses, elle le sait !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? murmura Soane, heureux de le pousser à bout. Eh bien c'est que toi tu n'es pas capable de lire en elle je suppose. Mais peu importe après tout, tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question...

Hermione se figea en même temps que Drago, apeurée par ce qui allait suivre.

- Allez Hermione Granger, continua le vampire tout en fixant le jeune homme des yeux. Détrompe-moi, et assure-lui qu'il a ton entière confiance...

Drago, qui tenait toujours sa baguette aussi fermement, n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle et attendit, comme terrifié par le silence de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cette dernière restait aussi immobile que les deux autres, coincée dans le piège. Avait-elle confiance en Drago Malefoy ? En son amour, oui, un peu plus chaque jour. Mais en lui ?

Drago finit par lever ses yeux gris vers elle et Hermione reçut douloureusement cet air incompris en plein cœur. Il attendait clairement une réponse, mais elle ne pouvait la lui donner et de ce fait, garda le silence. Ce fut Soane qui le brisa :

- On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tes petits secrets...

Drago baissa les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait faible tout à coup, son esprit semblait ailleurs et Hermione pouvait ressentir sa peine jusqu'ici. Peut-être se sentait-il trahi, abandonné, seul ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais son silence avait été visiblement destructeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Soane, murmura-t-il alors. Que parce qu'elle doute de moi elle se rapprochera de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères exactement ? Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ?

Percé à jour, Soane ne répondit pas. Il parût perdre de sa jovialité et ce fut au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu t'es vu ? T'es un vampire mon gars, tu chasses pour te nourrir et tu vis la nuit, tu crois que c'est une vie pour elle ? Redescend sur terre, elle ne sera jamais à toi, jamais.

Hermione eut de nouveau le sentiment désagréable d'être un objet que l'on se bagarrerait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à mettre un terme à cette dispute qui prenait trop d'ampleur, un bruit familier et qui n'annonçait rien de bon s'éleva soudainement. Hermione reconnut sans difficulté le grondement dangereux d'un vampire qui précédait la mutation.

- On est en colère ? s'amusa Drago que la jeune femme reconnaissait de moins en moins dans cet état. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Les grondements redoublèrent d'intensité. Soane adoptait de plus en plus une position assise, une position de chasse...

- Malefoy arrête ! supplia-t-elle alors. Il va muter !

- Je vais te dire, moi, ce qui t'énerve, continua-t-il en ignorant les avertissements la jeune femme. Ce que tu ne supportes pas en fait, c'est que le cœur qui résonne en vacarme à tes oreilles depuis des heures, qui tape si fort parfois jusqu'à t'en donner la migraine, ce que tu ne supportes pas en réalité c'est que ce ne soit pas pour toi qu'il batte !

Le rugissement déchira la nouvelle aube. Les yeux rouge sang, la créature se jeta sauvagement sur Drago. Hermione poussa un cri strident et sortit sa propre baguette. Mais Drago n'eut pas besoin d'aide et propulsa le vampire en l'air avant de l'immobiliser en vol grâce à sa baguette. Il se releva difficilement, la haine défigurait son visage. Sa chemise déchirée laissait grandement entrevoir les traces de griffes sur la peau blanche de son épaule à présent saignée. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione vit un inconnu. Hors de lui, Drago laissait lentement le mal reprendre le dessus...

- Et si on attendait que le jour se lève, hein Soane ? s'extasiait-il en faisant léviter le vampire à quelques mètres de la cabane, les pieds ballotant dans le vide. Et si je te laissais gentiment bronzer quelques heures au soleil ?

Soane perdit ses pupilles rouges. Son corps crispé se détendit et une expression de peur peignit alors son visage. Le premier rayon de soleil venait de trouer le ciel encore sombre.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione en s'approchant. Malefoy laisse-le s'en aller, s'il te plaît écoute-moi !

Ce dernier resta immobile, la baguette fermement pointée en direction du vampire, la respiration haletante et les yeux plus gris que jamais. Le mal se lisait nettement sur son visage si lisse d'habitude, son âme avait laissé l'obscurité s'emparer d'elle, et Hermione pria Merlin pour qu'il parvienne à sortir de cette torpeur terrifiante.

- Drago...souffla-t-elle, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

L'appellation par son prénom ne le laissa pas indifférent, ses paupières cillèrent et son regard fixe se relâcha pour devenir trouble.

- Reviens-moi, dit-elle en se plaçant juste derrière lui. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie...

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires. Puis, prudemment, il abaissa sa baguette magique. Soane souffla de soulagement en même temps que la jeune femme et déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Tu vois, Drago Malefoy, que tu es un danger pour elle...

Sur ces derniers mots, il jeta un regard à Hermione et disparut à l'horizon. Drago ne bougea pas, ses yeux rivés au loin, perdus. Moins effrayée qu'elle aurait sûrement dû l'être, Hermione posa sa main froide contre le dos bouillant du jeune homme. Il ne réagit pas à son contact, ce qui fut le plus blessant.

- Il a peut-être raison...murmura-t-il alors. Peut-être que je suis dangereux pour toi...

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité depuis que tu es là.

Drago baissa la tête, lâcha un soupir fatigué, puis se retourna vers elle. Hermione fut contente de retrouver deux yeux gris clair d'où perçait un fond de bleu. Alors, délicatement, il approcha son doigt de sa joue humide et récolta l'une des larmes, avant de la ramener à hauteur de ses yeux et de la contempler avec dégoût.

- Je t'ai fais peur, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il tout bas.

Hermione ne répondit pas, incapable de mentir en cet instant, même dans le but de le rassurer.

Il lui saisit alors les deux mains et les joignis aux siennes, le visage grave :

- Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais Hermione ?

Celle-ci acquiesça lentement.

- Ce que tu viens de voir, poursuivit-il, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'appartiens pas au mal Hermione, crois-moi. Mon seul mal, c'est toi.

- Non, dit-elle en hochant la tête devant l'air surpris du jeune homme. Non. Celui que je viens de voir, c'était toi, justement. C'est un côté sombre que tu dissimules, mais c'est toi. Et même si tu affirmes que je suis seule responsable de cette colère, tu sais que c'est faux. Ce Malefoy là fait parti de toi, et c'est lui qui me fait douter de ton appartenance au bien, c'est lui qui est susceptible de t'avoir ramené à Voldemort.

- Alors c'était vrai, dit-il tristement en lui lâchant les mains. Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Ne m'en veux pas de me poser certaines questions, répliqua Hermione en le regardant lui tourner à nouveau le dos. Tu as disparu un an Malefoy ! Un an pendant lequel tout le monde était persuadé que tu avais rejoint les adeptes du Lord ! Puis sans prévenir, tu reviens dans ma vie au moment précis où je pars en mission, tu restes mystérieux sur ton passé et il t'arrive de disparaître quelques heures dans la journée sans explications au retour ! Par Merlin comment veux-tu que j'ignore tous ces détails ?

Déterminée, elle le contourna et vint se planter devant lui.

- Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance, dit-elle doucement. Mais tu ne m'aides pas, pas du tout.

Drago regarda aux alentours, mais ne croisait pas ses yeux noisette. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la transperça de son regard gris.

- Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais il y a des choses qui appartiennent au passé et mieux vaut qu'elles y restent.

Il se tut un instant, puis déclara :

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger. Et si ce n'est pas assez pour obtenir ta confiance, j'en suis navré, mais je n'ai rien de plus à offrir.

Hermione baissa la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. La dernière fois que Drago avait prononcé ces mots remontait au jour de leur séparation. Les entendre de nouveau fit jaillir en elle un élan d'amour qu'elle tentait de refouler jusque là, et un désir soudain de l'embrasser la saisit, peu importe les conséquences. Elle leva la tête vers lui et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus d'un an, Drago tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'intérieur avant de déclarer le dos toujours tourné, debout sur le pas de la porte :

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Je t'aime sûrement beaucoup plus que la limite du supportable, et je dois être étouffant à te protéger autant.

Il détourna uniquement la tête de côté et acheva :

- Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, et ce sont mes sentiments. Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé bien plus fort que moi...

Puis il disparût dans la cabane, laissant Hermione seule avec elle-même. Contrairement à lui, elle avait réussi à être plus forte que ses sentiments et se contrôlait sans relâche. Mais elle en avait assez, la souffrance devenait insupportable et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre pour un signe le fait qu'il se soit tourné au moment de son baiser. Heureusement que ça s'était déroulé ainsi, Hermione n'imaginait même pas dans quelle galère elle se serait fourrée si les dernières quelques secondes avaient été différentes. Elle avait tellement souffert pendant si longtemps que toute cette peine deviendrait gâchée si elle craquait maintenant.

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle le découvrit ainsi avachis sur le fauteuil, le visage sombre et le cœur détruit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Son épaule saignait abondamment, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle partit chercher dans son sac et revint avec la trousse de pharmacie qu'elle avait jugé utile d'emmener, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur avant de commencer à désinfecter sans lui demander son avis. Il ne contesta pas et la laissa faire, se contentant de la regarder. Hermione sentait son regard pesant la fixer, et elle se concentra pour que ses doigts cessent de trembler, tandis qu'elle appliquait un bandage.

- Et voilà, dit-elle à voix basse une fois fini. J'espère que ça tiendra, je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine.

- C'est très bien, assura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Hermione lâcha un petit soupir, encore un peu tendue.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle en se relevant. Un jour, mon meilleur ami m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. J'étais tellement effondrée que je ne croyais pas pouvoir retrouver le moral un jour. Et bien figure-toi que je l'ai retrouvé le soir même, grâce quelqu'un que je ne soupçonnais pouvoir être aussi compatissant.

A son grand soulagement, elle le vit tirer un petit sourire. Il s'en rappelait.

- Il m'a confié un remède miracle, reprit-elle. Et ça marche, crois-moi. Depuis, chaque fois que je me sens triste, je prends le balai qu'il m'a offert pour Noël, et je m'envole loin de tous mes soucis.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui proposa :

- Viens avec moi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier mes soucis, dit-il, si ce sont eux qui m'accompagnent ?

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, blessée. Alors je reste ici, vas-y seul, tu en as besoin.

- Non, ce serait pire.

- Alors fais-le pour moi ! Parce que moi j'en ai besoin.

Drago se leva alors sous les yeux suppliants de la jeune femme, partit dans la chambre et revint un instant plus tard avec une nouvelle chemise, balai en main.

- Tu sais quoi, lui dit-il en inspirant longuement. Je vais faire comme lorsque je pensais à toi cet été. Désormais je ne te verrai plus comme celle qui me fait atrocement mal chaque fois que j'y pense, chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, ou qu'elle me sourit...

Sa voix se brisa et il dut s'interrompre, avant de reprendre :

- Désormais je te verrai comme celle qui m'apporte plus de bonheur que personne ne pourrait jamais espérer en avoir, celle qui me ranime tout entier grâce à un seul regard, celle qui me rend heureux tout simplement...C'est plus facile ainsi.

Hermione resta sans voix, une fois de plus. Il s'en amusa :

- A force de me faire des films sur ce que serait ma vie avec toi, je finis par devenir romantique. Te connaissant, j'espère que c'est au moins une qualité que tu peux apprécier chez moi !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur. J'en apprécie beaucoup plus qu'une tu sais.

- Oh oh, beaucoup plus ? ria-t-il. Ça ressemble à un début de déclaration miss Granger, je me trompe ? Si ça continu tu vas devenir aussi forte que moi !

- Ravie de voir que ça t'amuse Malefoy, mais je suis sincère ! Tu n'es plus le même que celui que j'ai connu à Poudlard il y a bien longtemps.

- Je suis encore plus parfait que je ne l'étais, voilà tout, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui enfin certaines choses ne changent pas apparemment, comme la prétention par exemple.

Il enfourcha le balai, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Tu sais, dit-il, si j'étais si prétentieux c'est parce que je savais à quel point ça te mettait hors de toi. Et j'adorais ça !

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et vint s'installer derrière lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Sans prévenir, son pied frappa à peine le sol et le balai s'éleva dans les airs. Comme elle s'y attendait, Drago prit une vitesse folle en quelques secondes et elle dût s'accrocher fermement à lui. C'était fait exprès, elle en était sûre. Mais elle en était heureuse, et posa sa tête contre son dos tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce contact dont elle avait le droit et qui avait le don de la faire revivre l'espace de quelques heureuses minutes.

Moins terrifiée qu'elle ne le redoutait, le vertige fut facile à ignorer et Hermione se laissa guider à travers le ciel qui laissait tomber son manteau noir pour accueillir l'éveil d'un soleil encore fatigué. La lumière s'éclaircissait peu à peu, mais la nuit abandonna le froid derrière elle et la jeune femme regretta de ne pas s'être habillée plus. Toujours grâce à ce lien invisible qui faisait de deux êtres un seul, Drago le ressentit et se posa dans un champs de fleurs l'instant d'après. La rosée du matin rendait l'herbe humide, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention et s'écroula au milieu de l'immense étendue verte d'un paysage infini. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et tous deux contemplèrent les quelques étoiles restantes.

- Ça fait vraiment du bien, confirma Hermione en respirant l'air frais.

Son silence l'intrigua et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel, son torse se gonflait et dégonflait lentement, il semblait calme et apaisé. Ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas besoin des rares rayons de soleil pour conserver une lumière aussi éclatante que l'or, et le froid avait légèrement rosie ses lèvres qu'Hermione avait failli embrasser quelques instants plus tôt. Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir pu être aussi irresponsable, et pourtant, elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'un avenir avec lui était possible...

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein...

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- De me contempler, sourit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Je ne te contemplais pas Malefoy, mentit-t-elle.

- Fichue fierté, maugréa-t-il en regardant de nouveau le ciel. Un jour il faudrait que tu assumes tes actes, Granger.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à cette fameuse phrase qui l'avait tant fait réfléchir. Drago se mit à rire avec elle et tous deux ne réussirent plus à s'arrêter avant un bon moment. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin et reprirent leur souffle, Hermione prit la parole :

- Ça fait du bien de relâcher toute cette tension...Ces vampires sont assez stressants je dois dire.

- Ils sont orgueilleux et franchement agaçants, avoua Drago. Tu leur accordes ta confiance un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Hermione trouva le moment idéal pour le mettre au courant de ses projets, et le rassurer au sujet de Soane par la même occasion.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois faire confiance à Soane, dit-elle, mais lui en tout cas me fais confiance. Et grâce à ça j'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur l'arme que je dois découvrir et rapporter.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es servi de lui ? s'étonna Drago.

- Non, enfin, si...

Drago resta silencieux, puis finit par déclarer :

- Même si je déteste ce vampire, je le plains. Il va subir exactement ce que tu m'as fait, et j'espère pour toi que lorsqu'il découvrira que tu as joué avec ses sentiments, il ne réagira pas trop violemment.

Hermione réalisa seulement qu'elle était effectivement en train de l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, et comprenait que Drago désapprouve. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, trouvant le terrain trop glissant, Drago s'en chargea.

- Tu sais ce que je me dis parfois ?

Hermione attendit, patiente.

- Tu vois toutes ces étoiles ? Prends-en une, et imagine qu'elle représente une vie, et qu'il existe quelque part, parmi l'infinité de la galaxie, une autre étoile qui lui correspondrait parfaitement, son autre moitié. Parfois je me dis que chacune d'entre elle possède une autre moitié, mais que l'espace est trop grand pour qu'elle la rencontre.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? murmura Hermione, inquiète de le savoir aussi proche de la vérité.

- Simplement que...moi j'ai trouvé mon étoile, lâcha-t-il sans la regarder. Dans cette immensité j'ai rencontré celle qui me correspond. Mais tu vois, je donnerais tout pour ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée, pour n'être qu'une étoile insignifiante parmi les autres...

Hermione ferma les yeux, profondément blessée par de tels aveux. Elle avait gâché sa vie, et il souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir connu. Quoi de plus douloureux à entendre ?

- Je suis épuisée, lâcha-t-elle alors. On a tenu toute la nuit éveillés, ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas dormi ?

- Longtemps je suppose. Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas fait attention, j'ai l'habitude des insomnies de toute façon.

Nouvelle référence à cet été. Hermione se retient de lui dire à quel point il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

- Allons-y, souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Il l'imita, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

- Rien c'est juste que, tu m'as fait exactement le même coup la dernière fois. On passait un moment agréable près du lac, cette nuit où on a dansé. Et comme tu viens de le faire, soudain tu as prétendu être fatiguée et vouloir rentrer. Il faut croire que ma compagnie te lasse.

- Ce sont tes préjugés qui me lassent, rectifia-t-elle, agacée d'entendre de telles bêtises.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis à chaque fois qu'on est heureux Hermione ? J'aimerais bien comprendre ?

Cette dernière souffla d'exaspération, se dirigea vers le balai posé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, puis se retourna vers lui qui attendait toujours une réponse.

- Je ne fuis pas Malefoy. Je me protège.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De toi ! s'écria-t-elle. De tes sourires ! De tes regards, de tes paroles, de tes sentiments ! Je me protège de tout cet amour qui me rend complètement...ivre !

Elle s'interrompit, incertaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler. Puis, les yeux humides, acheva dans un souffle brisé :

- Ivre de _toi_...

Elle détourna la tête pour échapper au regard brillant de joie du jeune homme, puis s'énerva de plus bel, ce qui en réalité avait longtemps été le seul moyen de communication entre eux, le seul moyen d'avouer ses sentiments…

- Tu es insupportable Malefoy ! Toutes tes attentions envers moi sont insupportables, tu sais au fond de toi que j'y suis sensible n'est-ce pas ? Mais monsieur s'en fiche ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte et peu importe que chacun de ses sourires me rendent complètement folle de lui, tant que monsieur s'amuse de mes joues rouges ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas changé du tout en réalité ! Tu es un égoïste qui se fiche complètement des barrières que je m'efforce de conserver entre nous, et tu continus de faire battre mon cœur bien trop fort quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi, mais quelle importance hein ? Quelle importance que j'ai la migraine à force de penser à toi toute la journée ?

Elle se stoppa dans sa tirade, la respiration haletante. Ce fut d'une voix plus calme qu'elle ajouta :

- Mon cœur t'appartiens déjà Drago, alors arrête de t'acharner à l'obtenir…

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais prit les devants :

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Si tu veux m'aider, surtout, ne dis rien ! C'est moi qui conduit, grimpe.

Il se plaça derrière elle, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. La jeune femme se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard :

- Je me sens déjà assez honteuse comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas !

- Comment veux-tu que j'exprime ma joie si je ne peux pas parler ?

- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas l'exprimer, trancha-t-elle. Intériorise pour une fois Malefoy, ça changerait !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Hermione décolla et vacilla légèrement sous la vitesse. Elle sentit Drago poser ses mains sur ses hanches et se traita d'idiote tout au long du voyage. Trop tard pour avoir des regrets de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envi d'y réfléchir mais seulement d'apprécier l'instant présent, d'apprécier à quel point elle venait de le rendre heureux. Et ça, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Tant qu'il n'apprenait pas que ses sentiments pour lui remontaient à l'époque de Poudlard, le serment n'avait aucune chance d'être découvert.

Ils arrivèrent à la cabane quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil était levé à présent. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, lui parce qu'elle le lui interdisait. Mais il paraissait trop joyeux pour s'en plaindre et se dirigea vers le canapé qui lui servait de lit. Cette pièce n'avait pas de volet et la lumière du jour l'éclairait tout entière. De plus, le feu étant éteint, la température n'était pas très élevée et le canapé ne comportait aucune couverture. Hermione se mordit les joues, le fixa longuement, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer :

- Viens dans le lit idiot, il n'est pas très grand mais il y a bien de la place pour deux.

Sans attendre de répondre, elle partit se glisser sous les draps après avoir enlevé ses chaussures seulement. Il vint faire de même et tous deux lâchèrent un soupir lorsqu'ils furent installés côte à côte. Pour éviter toute tentation, Hermione roula sur le côté du lit, près du vide, entraînant la couette avec elle. Elle sentit alors la couette repartir à l'opposé et se trouva bientôt découverte. Sourcils froncés, elle jeta un œil à Drago qui semblait paisible avec une bonne partie de la couverture sur lui. Refusant de se laisser avoir aussi facilement, Hermione saisit un morceau du tissu et retira le tout sur elle. La chaleur l'envahit aussitôt et elle put enfin fermer les yeux pour dormir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si la couette n'avait pas été reprise aussitôt, la découvrant de nouveau.

- Malefoy tu prends toute la couette au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

- Désolé mais elle est trop courte pour nous deux, et étant le plus grand de taille, je dois me couvrir plus que toi.

- C'est ridicule comme excuse, je meurs de froid alors partage !

Mais Drago ne fit que la tenir encore plus fermement lorsqu'elle tenta de la lui reprendre et, tels deux gamins, chacun tirait énergiquement de son côté. Alors qu'Hermione se retrouva complètement enroulée dans la couverture à force de l'amener à elle, Drago tira la couette vers lui d'un coup sec et la jeune femme se déroula en même temps pour venir se retrouver collée au corps du jeune homme.

Aussitôt, le jeu cessa, et les respirations se firent saccadées. Emmêlée dans le drap, coincée contre Drago, Hermione gardait les yeux baissés, au risque de croiser un regard qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle sentait son souffle léger la caresser, elle sentait ses yeux gris la fixer, elle sentait l'allure affolante de son cœur...

Figés l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant une longue minute qui parût l'éternité pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'empêchait de respirer le parfum qui pourtant semblait déjà incrusté en elle vu la difficulté pour son cerveau de réfléchir correctement. Puis, sa voix grave résonna enfin dans le silence :

- Je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps sans t'embrasser Hermione...

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui avec prudence. Il lui offrait l'occasion de se reculer en la prévenant ainsi, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Nous deux c'est interdis...murmura-t-elle avec une voix cassée par la tristesse.

Contre toute attente, il lui donna un sourire débordant d'amour avant de répondre :

- Toi mieux que personne sais ce que j'en fais, moi, des interdits...

Il attrapa alors ses lèvres et ce fut la fin pour Hermione.

Elle ne ressentit pas les mêmes sensations charnelles que la veille, son corps n'était pas dévoré par ce besoin de posséder l'autre. Le cœur de Bulborbus étant soigneusement rangé dans ses affaires, elle resta maître d'elle-même. Ce contact était donc volontaire et Hermione en avait parfaitement conscience, mais pour rien au monde elle n'y mettrait fin.

Les gestes de Drago étaient d'une douceur infinie, ses doigts fins parcouraient sa peau avec tendresse et leurs baisers restaient lents malgré le désir brûlant qui animait leurs lèvres. De tous ceux qui avaient cru connaître le bonheur parfait un jour, ils se leurraient. Le bonheur parfait n'était ailleurs que dans les bras de Drago Malefoy...

**000000**

La matinée s'achevait progressivement pour laisser place aux premières heures de l'après midi, mais la chambre baignait dans une douce obscurité.

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et reposée, pouvait sentir son parfum et sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Il la regarda dormir pendant un long moment, il adorait ça. Il aurait sûrement continué comme ça encore longtemps si sa baguette magique, posée sur la table de nuit, ne venait pas de briller le temps d'une seconde.

Un voile gris vint recouvrir ses pupilles. Drago lâcha un soupir, puis s'arracha à sa contemplation, se dégagea très lentement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme puis, discrètement releva le drap pour sortir du lit. Il enfila son jean et une chemise en vitesse, prit sa baguette, remonta la couette sur les épaules de Hermione, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre.

Le soleil l'aveugla une fois à l'extérieur, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir transplaner en bas du grand chêne. Ses pas entamèrent alors une marche rapide à travers la plaine pour rejoindre la forêt la plus proche où quelques malheureux arbres étaient regroupés ensemble. Il s'y enfonça et les épais feuillages lui assurèrent l'obscurité de nouveau. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin le plus grand des arbres, le cœur des bois, avant de tirer le bras de la jeune femme qui se cachait derrière le tronc. Il la plaqua violemment contre ce dernier et lui saisit le cou d'une main, geste dont la force suffisait à la maintenir en place.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir ici ! cracha-t-il.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus avant de murmurer :

- Tu me manquais trop mon amour…

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis lui empoigna le menton sans délicatesse et l'embrassa vivement. Baiser auquel la jeune femme répondit avec fougue, lui passant les bras autour du cou tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Cela dura peu de temps avant qu'il ne décide de mettre fin au contact en lui desserrant les bras de son cou pour aller les plaquer de nouveau contre le tronc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Lisa…interrogea-t-il froidement.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là Drago, répondit-elle. Le Maître s'impatiente, tu abuses de sa générosité !

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai besoin de temps ! La brusquer ne sert à rien, je la connais. Elle me fera confiance lorsqu'elle se sentira prête.

- Et bien qu'elle se dépêche, parce qu'en attendant c'est moi qui subis la colère du Lord.

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à présent...

Elle le regarda avec méfiance plonger la main dans la poche de son jean, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent à lorsqu'il en ressortit une longue chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait paresseusement un joli cœur violet...

- Par Merlin Drago tu as réussi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu l'as convaincue de te le donner !

- Non, avoua-t-il. Elle a refusé une fois et c'était assez clair pour que je n'insiste pas. Alors j'ai dû lui voler.

- Peu importe ! dit-elle à toute vitesse en s'extasiant devant le pendentif. Le Maître va si heureux ! Oh mon Drago tu es le meilleur !

- Dis au Maître que je dois finir ma mission auprès du ministère, et que je le lui apporterai moi-même bientôt.

Elle voulut alors s'emparer de l'objet, et Drago n'eut pas le temps de la mettre en garde qu'elle se fit violemment expulser contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Agacé, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es aussi étourdie que ce débile de Londubat ! maugréa-t-il.

Lisa se massa douloureusement l'arrière du crâne, puis se releva non sans mal :

- Bellatrix m'a dit que je pouvais le toucher ! grogna-t-elle. Elle s'est encore bien fichue de moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le toucher avec Granger, c'est moi qui l'ai retiré n'oublie pas. Et ce n'est pas ta faute, Bellatrix ne respectent que les sorciers un minimum intelligent.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, profondément vexée.

- Essaye de comprendre Lisa ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu passes plus de temps à t'assurer que ta coiffure plaît au Maître plutôt que de lui être utile ! Tu sais qu'il renouvelle sans cesse ses sujets, et pour le moment il a besoin de toi en tant que messager. Mais quand ton boulot sera fini, débrouille-toi pour te rendre utile, où il ne te gardera pas en vie...

- Tu t'en ficherais, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il. Tu te trouves dans la cour des Grands à présent, tu fais parti de ceux qui entourent le Lord, et ce n'est pas un jeu Lisa ! Crois-moi, c'est plus dangereux que tu ne le penses, tu n'as pas conscience du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourrée en te proposant pour le rôle d'intermédiaire. Il sait déjà ce qu'il fera de toi une fois ton travail achevé...

Lisa hochait frénétiquement la tête, refusant la réalité.

- Non, pleura-t-elle doucement. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait sur moi Drago ! Il m'a dit que ma mission était très importante pour lui, il m'a dit que _moi_, j'étais très importante...

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, impuissant. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la manipulait pour arriver à ses fins, avant de finalement la tuer comme on se débarrasse d'une vieille chemise ?

- Fuis Lisa, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Tu n'es pas précieuse à ses yeux, il faut que tu me crois. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il ne te pourchassera pas, il a d'autres choses bien plus importantes et...

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas...

- Non Drago, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! J'ai trouvé ma voie ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je sais où est ma place !

Drago se tut. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, le Lord avait déjà une emprise bien trop forte pour qu'il parvienne à la convaincre, et c'est à regret qu'il abandonna...

- Je dois y aller, dit-il. Je préfère être là quand elle se réveillera, mes absences sont de plus en plus suspectes.

Lisa sembla hésiter, puis finit par lui demander timidement :

- Tu ne t'attache pas à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago sourit puis vint l'enlacer.

- Tu sais bien que cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'insupporte depuis le jour du départ de Poudlard, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu sais à quel point elle m'a fait mal, tu connais ma haine Lisa, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Celle-ci acquiesça lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de s'apprêter à partir.

- Ne l'embrasse pas trop, dit-elle.

- Pour ça je ne peux rien te promettre, rit-il, elle embrasse beaucoup mieux que toi et c'est un vrai délice !

Furibonde, Lisa tourna les talons et, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, Drago l'appela. Il vit sa silhouette sombre se retourner.

- Sauve ta vie tant qu'il en est encore temps Lisa, dit-il le visage grave.

- Je t'aime Drago, répondit-elle simplement.

Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Il ne la verrait probablement plus jamais, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il retourna à la cabane, où une belle jeune femme amoureuse rêvait paisiblement de son prince charmant...

Un prince au reflet du diable.

**000000**

**Merci d'avoir lu !! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît…**

**Bisous**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	31. Un Risque Digne D'Un Gryffonfor

**Merci d'être encore là si vous êtes encore là, merci de continuer à reviewer ! Ca me touche beaucoup qu'après tout ce temps vous soyez encore nombreux à lire, merci !**

**Nouveau chapitre qui est loin d'être mon préféré et que j'ai écris avec peu d'inspiration mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !!**

**Bonne Lecture et désolée de mettre autant de temps mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus vite avec les révisions !**

**00000**

**Chapitre 31 : Un Risque Digne D'Un Gryffondor…**

Elle en avait rêvé tant de fois. Confortablement installée aux creux de deux bras qui l'entouraient avec force, comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Tant de fois elle s'était réveillée, seule au milieu d'un grand lit dont les draps froids lui rappelaient que les rêves n'étaient pas faits pour être réalisés, mais justement pour espérer.

Et pourtant, cet après-midi là, Hermione n'avait pas froid. Collée contre son corps, la chaleur qu'il dégageait était bien trop réelle pour qu'elle craigne un simple rêve. Ses lèvres posées contre son front étaient bien trop vraies pour qu'elle craigne de se réveiller seule. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant, et désirait que le temps jamais ne s'arrête.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et fut heureuse de voir que la réalité n'était autre que ce qu'elle espérait : son visage aux traits parfaits n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et le petit sourire qu'il lui adressait fit chavirer son cœur. Même si Hermione le savait sien à présent, elle continuerait d'être séduite en permanence, car on ne pouvait se lasser de cet homme. Malgré tout, quelque chose était différent. Elle ne sut quoi, mais quelque chose dans son visage avait changé.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un moment avant qu'Hermione ne finisse, comme toujours, par se sentir gênée.

- A quoi penses-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je profite de l'instant présent, répondit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit ça comme si cet instant était le dernier. Il remarqua son trouble et ce fut à son tour de froncer :

- Quoi, tu ne t'apprêtes pas à me dire qu'on vient de faire une erreur, que tu regrettes et que tu dois penser à Richy et à la mission ?

- Pas du tout ! s'offensa-t-elle.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, la réaction de Drago n'était pas étonnante. Ce dernier étira un peu plus son sourire :

- Vraiment ? Alors, toi et moi…on est ensemble ?

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, ravie de le voir si heureux.

- Pour de vrai ? insista-t-il tel un enfant à qui l'on aurait promis un cadeau.

- Oui pour de vrai ! rit-elle. J'avoue que je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Richard, mais je suis trop heureuse en ce moment même pour avoir le moindre remord. Et crois-moi si c'était à refaire, je referais. Des centaines de fois même.

Drago caressa sa joue tout en la contemplant, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, puis approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit au baiser et le serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard aux conséquences de ses actes, et de les assumer. Elle était avec lui à présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change tant que Drago continuerait d'ignorer qu'elle l'avait aimé à Poudlard.

- J'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, avoua Drago en posant son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ça ne serait pas le premier où je me réveille dans tes bras.

- Je suis là, et pour longtemps. Je te le promets.

Comme pour appuyer ses propres paroles, Hermione enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de son cou et huma le parfum du jeune homme pour la centième fois.

- Fais attention à tes mots, dit-il alors. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont les seules choses qui m'effraient.

Hermione en saisissait mieux le sens que la veille ; ses paroles avaient souvent été destructrices et il redoutait à présent la moindre promesse, susceptible de n'être que mensonge.

La jeune femme serait bien restée là des heures entières si Drago n'avait pas soudainement bondi du lit, la mine rayonnante. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il s'habilla, les évènements étant encore trop frais selon elle, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas pour lui vu le manque de pudeur.

- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut fini.

- Nous préparer le petit déjeuner !

- A cinq heure de l'après-midi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On a passé la journée au lit, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Heu, si. Mais je pensais qu'on mangerait ce soir.

Drago la dévisagea.

- Tu veux manger leur viande de nouveau ?

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il faisait référence aux vampires, puis s'exclama :

- Non merci pour moi ! La tension du repas est invivable. Je pensais juste qu'on mangerait avant de partir.

Drago secoua la tête fermement.

- Non, dit-il. Si nous mangeons juste avant, il sentiront encore l'odeur de notre repas, et le prendront comme une offense, comme si on voulait éviter de manger avec eux.

- Mais c'est le cas, non ?

- Oui, mais autant qu'ils l'ignorent ! Mieux vaut manger bien avant et prétendre ne plus avoir faim ensuite, fais-moi confiance.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et le regarda sortir de la chambre. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur le matelas et respira le parfum incrusté dans l'oreiller du jeune homme. Son sourire apparût aussitôt, comme un automatisme, une réaction instantanée à l'odeur la plus agréable du monde selon elle. Comment avait-elle réussi à vivre sans durant ce temps ? Merlin qu'elle l'aimait ! Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se passer de lui, et plutôt mourir que de le faire souffrir à nouveau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, même le règne actuel de Voldemort qui se renforçait un peu plus chaque jour ne représentait qu'un problème minime au milieu d'un immense bonheur. L'amour est égoïste, Hermione en avait conscience. Elle ne se cachait pas que Drago était sa priorité, son unique raison de vivre et elle avait peur de se savoir prête à tout sacrifier pour lui mais l'assumait pleinement à la fois.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione revivait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et elle ne laisserait rien gâcher cette joie, pas même un vampire.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'habilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, où un somptueux petit déjeuner avait été préparé avec soin sur la table de bois. Les assiettes regorgeaient de gaufres, de toast et de pancakes, l'odeur appétissante de bacon grillé s'échappait d'un petit bol, tandis que des confitures et un chocolat chaud étaient disposés dans un coin. Mais le plus surprenant restait la décoration : des guirlandes vertes et argentées longeaient les vieux murs, de petites branches de sapin recouvraient la table dont la nappe avait également été décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards.

Hermione avait devant elle un vrai petit déjeuner de princesse. Les mots mirent du temps à sortir, mais lorsqu'elle y parvint, ce fut pour ne plus s'arrêter :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Drago ? Pourquoi cette décoration ? Et puis comment as-tu réussi à créer une telle nourriture ? Ne me dis pas que tu as par je ne sais quel miracle fais venir un Elfe de Maison en mon absence ! Et puis pourquoi seulement vert et argent ?

Hermione dût s'interrompre car Drago venait de faire un pas en avant et de l'embrasser soudainement. Lorsqu'il décolla lentement ses lèvres des siennes, il savoura le silence qui avait été le but premier de son baiser.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il alors.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, incertaine. Noël ? Aujourd'hui ? La notion du temps lui était complètement étrangère depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais de là à oublier ce jour si particulier !

- Oh, souffla-t-elle.

Encore secouée, elle se laissa entraîner par la main de Drago qui la fit asseoir. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il finit par expliquer qu'il lui avait suffi de tapoter une page de magazine représentant un déjeuner pour que celui-ci devienne aussitôt réalité.

- Quel magazine ? s'étonna-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé la parole.

Drago sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- Le tien, avoua-t-il. Que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans ton sac hier.

- Tu as fouillé mon sac ? Que cherchais-tu ?

- Mais rien ! s'énerva-t-il. Apprécie au lieu de poser des questions.

Cette soudaine colère fit réaliser à Hermione qu'effectivement, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu la réaction souhaitée, car lorsqu'un Malefoy faisait des efforts pour une autre personne qu'elle-même, ne pas le récompenser était surestimer sa capacité de survie.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en se levant. Ce que tu as fait c'est…merveilleux. Je…

Mais elle s'interrompit tandis qu'il la fixait du regard. Hermione resta interdite un instant : elle venait de trouver le petit quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui, ce détail intriguant sur son visage.

- Tes yeux, murmura-t-elle. Tes yeux Drago, ils sont bleus ! Complètement bleus ! Oh ils sont si beaux maintenant ! Comme à Poudlard !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras pour célébrer cet événement qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps. Les diamants bleus n'avaient gardé qu'une infime trace grise due à un passé à jamais gravé en lui, mais l'azur dominait largement et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle le garçon blond d'une époque lointaine, encore jeune et arrogant.

Drago demeura rigide quelques secondes avant de refermer son étreinte sur la jeune femme, affichant un air à la fois surpris et incertain. Hermione leva la tête vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu es heureux ? chuchota-t-elle.

Drago hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. L'ancienne gryffondor posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur son front. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme qui n'avait jamais cessé de la tirer vers les profondeurs d'un passé douloureux, car à présent elle avait la certitude qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Evidemment, il n'oublierait jamais la déchirure qu'il avait subite, mais au moins il laissait sa haine derrière lui pour ne lui offrir qu'un amour jamais éteint malgré les épreuves, ses yeux en étaient la preuve.

- La couleur de mes yeux t'importait tant ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'elle signifie qui m'importait, Drago.

Elle le sentit sourire et s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir le questionner du regard. Drago y répondit de lui-même :

- C'est juste que ça faisait une éternité que j'attendais le moment où tu m'appellerais de nouveau par mon prénom sans haine dans la voix. Je commençais sérieusement à saturer d'entendre sans arrêt crier « Malefoy », d'un ton de reproche qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'au fond, ce ton autoritaire lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps.

Ils passèrent à table et le silence qui s'installa ne put paraître qu'étrange après cet échange. Des coups d'œil en coin, des petits sourires, des gestes parfois confus, on aurait pu croire à un tout jeune couple qui se découvrait, comme ils l'avaient fait un an plus tôt.

- Dis, tu crois que c'était vraiment de la viande humaine ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à des éclats de rire moqueurs, Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton détaché :

- Aucune idée, je n'en ai jamais goûtée.

La jeune femme eut un haut le cœur et reposa son toast beurré sur la table. C'est ce moment là que Drago choisit pour rire.

- Allons ne fais pas cette tête, les vampires n'oseraient pas enfreindre la loi devant une représentante du ministère, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute, répondit-elle, peu convaincue. N'empêche, ils n'ont pas peur de moi. Je me sens presque ridicule avec toutes leurs farces qu'ils ne réservent que pour mon compte !

- Réjouis-toi, s'ils agissent ainsi c'est qu'ils t'apprécient. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne seraient pas des blagues qu'ils te réserveraient, crois-moi.

Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Cela lui rappela la question qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser à Soane, au sujet des précédents messagers ministériels envoyés dans le but de négocier. Voyant qu'elle affichait un air peu rassuré, Drago la tira de ses pensées :

- Tu aimes la décoration ? sourit-il.

- Hum, un peu trop…vert, à mon goût.

- Eh bien il va falloir t'y habituer désormais, sourit-il. Bienvenue chez les miens.

Hermione resta perplexe, ne sachant si c'était de l'humour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à prendre un air détaché.

- Je crois que tu le sais mon amour...

Surprise par cette nouvelle appellation, mais loin de lui déplaire, elle finit par secouer la tête, confuse.

- Non, dit-elle. Désolée, je ne te suis pas là.

C'est alors que Drago se leva et s'agenouilla devant les yeux exorbités d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bredouilla-t-elle, redoutant le pire.

A genoux devant elle, il lui prit délicatement la main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec cette nouvelle intensité de bleu profond. Son regard n'avait plus la couleur de l'acier mais avait cependant conservé ce pouvoir hypnotique qui empêchait de détourner le regard. Ses traits paraissaient beaucoup plus doux, il semblait avoir rajeuni tout en gardant une certaine maturité.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix grave qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et je ne sais même plus comment te le prouver. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes également. Pas autant que moi, car je sais bien que personne n'en est capable, mais suffisamment pour que je ne doute plus.

- Je t'aime Drago, assura Hermione avec force, déterminée à le convaincre de la vérité de ses paroles.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Hermione reçut cette question comme un poignard dans le cœur. Il l'avait désirée depuis longtemps et longtemps elle s'était acharnée à refuser ses avances. Après avoir fait preuve d'un courage osé dont elle ne se savait pas capable, elle s'était enfin donnée à lui. Et que faisait-il à présent ? Il remettait en cause son amour contre lequel elle avait dû se battre sans jamais être sûre de voir un jour la fin du combat !

- Pour toujours, répondit-elle d'un ton plus vexé que romantique.

Drago sourit :

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à une panique nouvelle.

- Tu vas me demander en mariage ? lâcha-t-elle alors en grimaçant.

Pour toute réponse, il laissa échapper un petit rire et joua avec leurs doigts entrelacés. Mais Hermione le fixait du regard, attendant une réponse.

- Non, finit-il par dire.

Le cœur de la jeune femme retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, et l'air fut soudain plus facile à respirer. Ce n'était pas l'idée de vivre sa vie avec Drago qui l'aurait embêtée, bien au contraire, mais l'idée du mariage en lui-même la mettait mal à l'aise. Premièrement par rapport à Richard et ses enfants, elle n'aurait jamais l'audace ni l'envie de le quitter pour se marier avec un autre une semaine plus tard. D'autant plus qu'il avait hébergé, nourri et accordé sa confiance en cet autre. Deuxièmement parce que penser à un événement aussi heureux que le mariage en ces temps sombres où des centaines de sorciers se faisaient tuer chaque jour, ne lui apparaissait pas comme primordial pour le moment.

- Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, reprit Drago, tu serais déjà ma femme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mon désir de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

L'entendre prononcer ainsi « ma femme », provoqua une nouvelle excitation dans son estomac et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il. Je suis parfaitement conscient que nous sommes officiellement ensemble que depuis hier, et que tout ça est un peu rapide.

- « Officiellement ensemble » ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Parce qu'avant, nous étions ensemble de façon non officielle ?

- Avoue-le, tu craquais déjà pour moi bien avant hier, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Espérant qu'il ne faisait pas référence à l'époque de Poudlard (bien qu'elle savait cela improbable elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à cette idée), Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre pour son plus grand malheur.

- Bon je peux savoir ce que tu fais à genoux devant moi Malefoy ?

Le retour au nom de famille indiquait clairement qu'il avait raison et qu'elle le savait, mais s'en amusait en réalité. Drago sembla retrouver son sérieux lorsqu'ils revinrent au sujet principal de conversation, puis fouilla maladroitement sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose que, malgré les propos rassurants du jeune homme, Hermione espérait ne pas être une bague.

C'est alors qu'il sortit un bijou qu'elle reconnût aussitôt. Des flashs défilèrent dans sa tête à la manière d'un vieux film oublié ; des robes majestueuses, des lumières éclatantes, une musique douce, des yeux bleus, des mains lui enserrant la taille...

Hermione prit entre ses doigts le collier d'argent qu'il lui présentait, puis observa le pendentif en forme de serpent comme si ça avait été de l'or pur. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara d'elle tandis que le passé refaisait lentement surface. Lorsqu'elle avait porté ce collier, le soir du Bal de Noël, elle ignorait encore ses sentiments pour Drago, elle ignorait le lien qui les unissait. Elle s'était rendue compte de son amour quelques heures plus tard seulement, alors qu'elle faisait une virée nocturne après qu'elle ait cru avoir perdu Ron.

- Ce collier appartenait à ma...

- A ta mère oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle doucement sans lâcher le pendentif des yeux.

Le silence s'installa puis elle reprit, le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit au loin :

- Je l'avais trouvé dans la salle de bain. J'ai cru qu'il était à l'une de tes conquêtes, je ne me suis même pas posé de questions lorsque je l'ai mis autour de mon cou. Je me suis sentie si bête quand tu m'as dit que c'était celui de ta mère !

- Il t'allait très bien, assura-t-il.

Son sourire s'étira. C'est déjà ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là, tandis qu'elle bredouillait une excuse, rouge de honte.

Je veux que tu le gardes, déclara-t-il en la regardant intensément. Il est à toi maintenant.

- Drago non je ne…

Mais il leva la main d'un geste vif et elle se tut aussitôt. Il devinait que porter le collier de Narcissa Malefoy devait être embarrassant pour elle. Aussi, il ajouta :

Ma mère réprouvait mes sentiments pour toi, c'est vrai. Mais uniquement parce qu'ils me mettaient en danger vis-à-vis des miens, même si elle ne l'a jamais formulé ainsi. Au fond, je sais qu'elle était fière de me voir m'éloigner de Voldemort pour faire ma propre vie, même si c'est avec toi que je désirais la construire.

Hermione hocha timidement la tête, espérant sincèrement qu'il ait raison sur sa mère, car elle ne supporterait de porter ce collier sans son consentement. Ne comprenant toujours pas très bien la signification de ce geste, Hermione l'interrogea du regard pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, j'ai sans arrêt peur. Je n'ose pas me réjouir, ni réaliser mon bonheur parce que je redoute la chute. A chaque instant je m'attends à t'entendre m'annoncer que rien n'est vrai, que tu ne m'aimes pas et aussitôt des souvenirs de cet été reviennent me hanter. Je ne survivrai pas une seconde rupture, Hermione. Alors je voudrais que tu acceptes ce collier, pas comme une union de fiançailles, mais comme une promesse ; la promesse que tu ne me laisseras jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul, je te veux dans ma vie chaque minute de chaque jour, ou alors je ne pourrais jamais être heureux.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis finit par dire :

- Je ne supporte pas dépendre de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, ça me donne l'impression d'être emprisonné. Pourtant ma vie dépend entièrement de la tienne désormais, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre. J'aimerais qu'à chaque fois que je regarde ce pendentif briller autour de ton cou, ça me rappelle que je n'ai aucune raison d'être inquiet, ça me rappelle ta promesse d'être toujours là.

Hermione scruta le fond gris de ses yeux, noyé dans le bleu qui semblait toujours s'éclaircir un peu plus. Pour la première fois, elle eut réellement le sentiment de connaître la nature de cette couleur qui refusait de laisser place à l'homogénéité, de connaître la raison de cette persistance. Longtemps elle avait cru que cette couleur terne et froide reflétait les restes d'une blessure impossible à soigner malgré le temps, et qu'elle demeurerait toujours dans son regard.

Mais à ce moment là, Hermione n'en fut plus sûre. Et si le gris représentait la confiance qu'il avait en elle ? Jusque là elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, car les seuls problèmes de confiance restaient ceux de Hermione envers lui et il était étrange à présent de réaliser qu'au fond, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il avait une entière confiance en elle. Mais il apparaissait clair qu'elle avait surestimé les sentiments de Drago à son égard, car ils étaient peut-être sincères mais restaient tout de même fragiles. Il était effrayé à l'idée de revivre une rupture, de se replonger dans des illusions qui l'avaient anéantis et dont il avait dû puiser toute la force du monde pour s'en remettre. Elle devait le rassurer à présent, lui promettre qu'elle ne le ferait plus souffrir et qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais plus, même si elle-même ne le réalisait pas encore. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle mettait une barrière à tout ce qui touchait à Drago Malefoy que ses récents choix lui apparaissaient irréels.

A son tour, elle se pencha vers lui et serra ses doigts autour des siens plus fermement.

- Je t'aime Drago, et demain je t'aimerai encore. Les jours passeront mais pas mes sentiments, je t'en fais la promesse.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione passa les extrémités du collier autour de son cou. Drago se leva et vint se placer derrière elle avant de lui prendre la chaîne des mains et de l'attacher lui-même. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite le long de ses épaules et son souffle chaud vint chatouiller le creux de son cou. Hermione frissonna de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres parsemèrent sa peau de petits baisers très tendres auxquels il mit fin sans prévenir, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée, la laissant se remettre de sa frustration.

- On va s'entraîner ? proposa-t-il alors joyeusement.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle en débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Pourquoi pas, il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit et j'aimerais que tu réussisses enfin le sortilège de décapitation. Je sais à quel point tu détestes cette attaque mais crois-moi, sa particularité de n'avoir aucune formule si ce n'est le désir est très utile en situation d'urgence, quand tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir.

Hermione hochait paresseusement la tête, il lui avait déjà dit tout ça mais elle restait convaincue que le résultat serait le même : sa volonté de...trancher une tête, n'était pas assez déterminé pour que le sort fonctionne. Néanmoins, elle ne refuserait pas d'essayer de nouveau, c'était Noël et Drago avait été bien trop adorable pour qu'elle fasse l'enfant.

Elle le suivit à l'extérieur et attendit d'être en bas de l'échelle pour lui avouer ce à quoi elle réfléchissait depuis la veille.

- Drago ? Je me disais que peut-être, nous pourrions aller voir les vampires un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui...

Il se retourna vers elle, le sourire en coin :

- Qu'es-ce que tu mijotes, devina-t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est peut-être trop risqué mais j'avais pensé infiltrer leur repère pendant qu'ils dormiraient, afin de retrouver l'endroit où l'arme est cachée et de s'en emparer. C'est le seul moyen, Soane m'a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais l'approcher.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le visage de Drago soit aussi hésitant et sérieux à l'annonce de son plan.

- En effet, c'est risqué, dit-il en contemplant l'horizon. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Hermione, c'est vraiment dangereux.

- Je pensais que tu approuverais, dit-elle en tentant de masquer sa déception.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Infiltrer un repère de vampires n'est pas un projet qui doit être pris à la légère, il faut du temps pour mettre au point un plan...

- Mais nous n'avons plus de temps Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait déjà trois jours que nous sommes ici et les vampires ne m'ont toujours pas donné l'occasion de leur exposer la proposition du ministère ! Je ne compte pas m'éterniser jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent, notre but premier était de découvrir l'arme, leur liberté n'était qu'un prétexte souviens-toi. En acceptant cette mission je savais que les dérober était suicidaire, mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois là, avec moi. Tous les deux on est bien plus fort qu'eux...

- N'en sois pas si sûre, ils sont nombreux Hermione, vraiment nombreux.

- Alors on fait quoi hein ? On attend gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez confiance en moi pour me révéler leur secret ? Ça ne prendrait que quelques siècles après tout !

- D'accord ! D'accord, calme-toi c'est bon, on ira les voir tes vampires. C'est vraiment un risque digne d'un Gryffondor ça, on se jette dans la gueule du loup et on improvise après...Bon, on s'entraîne un peu et on va jouer aux touristes, ça te va ?

Hermione souffla longuement puis acquiesça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'énerver ainsi ? Depuis le début, Drago prenait toutes les initiatives sans la consulter, elle devait se contenter de lui faire confiance et jusque là ils avaient réussi. Mais peut-être avait-elle le besoin de se sentir utile elle aussi, c'était sa mission après tout, et le fait qu'il remette en question la seule décision qu'elle s'était permise de prendre l'avait sûrement vexée.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais Drago s'avançait déjà à travers l'immense plaine verte. Hermione courut pour le rattraper et, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, à peine eut-elle glissé sa main dans la sienne qu'il la serrait déjà avec fermeté. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en marchant. Drago s'excusait avec des mots, elle avec des gestes.

L'heure qui suivit fut très différente de leur précédent entraînement. Drago s'acharnait beaucoup moins à la voir réussir, et ça ne devint vite plus qu'un jeu pour les deux sorciers. Se battant l'un contre l'autre, ils ne cessaient de rire, de courir dans l'herbe, de tomber, de se relever, puis de recommencer à attaquer. Leurs sortilèges restaient primaires, comme ceux que l'on subirait à cause de farces et attrapes.

C'était comme s'ils laissaient enfin éclater leur amour au grand jour, enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils redécouvraient la joie d'être ensemble, le plaisir de pouvoir se toucher sans interdiction, de pouvoir se sourire sans retenue. L'espace d'une heure, Hermione et Drago n'avait été que deux adolescents normaux qui jouissaient de leur amour, oubliant le noir extérieur et les dangers qui menaçaient leur bonheur.

Hermione ne cessait de progresser, car même si les sortilèges lancés étaient inoffensifs, sa vivacité et ses réflexes s'étaient largement améliorés et Drago n'eut plus le dessus aussi souvent. Elle réalisa que, même si Drago était incroyablement doué en magie, la technique y était pour beaucoup. Maintenant qu'il la lui avait enseignée, elle était moins impressionnée par ses performances car elle-même comprenait l'esprit de son adversaire avant même qu'il agisse, et de ce fait pouvait anticiper les attaques. Drago était fier d'elle, et même s'il avait des difficultés à le montrer, elle le sentait. Mais malgré tous ses progrès, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne parvint toujours pas à réussir le sortilège de magie noire qu'il voulait tant lui faire faire.

Alors qu'Hermione réussit enfin à le plaquer au sol, elle se releva en vitesse et commença à courir, remontant difficilement la plaine pentue, mais Drago lui jeta le sortilège bloque-jambe et la jeune femme trébucha. Elle dévala alors la petite pente et vint s'écraser en bas, contre le corps du jeune homme. Riant à plein poumon, Hermione exigea un temps mort. Allongés dans l'herbe l'un contre l'autre, tous deux regardaient à présent le ciel s'assombrir, et seul le bruit de leur respiration essoufflée empêchait un silence parfait. Hermione se sentit observée et tourna la tête pour apercevoir en effet, deux yeux bleus azur la scruter avec intérêt. Toujours muets, ils s'observèrent avec le sourire, gravant à jamais cet instant dans leur mémoire. Drago approcha alors sa main et retira doucement les quelques brins d'herbe qui s'étaient logés dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Puis il pivota sur son coude et embrassa ses lèvres avec cette même tendresse qu'Hermione n'avait connue nulle part ailleurs.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement...murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Hermione se redressa doucement pour l'interroger du regard.

- A celle que tu étais à Poudlard, répondit-il à sa grande surprise. Je sais que ce n'était qu'un rôle, et que cette Hermione n'a jamais vraiment existé. Je pensais que tu serais différente, que je ne retrouverais jamais l'ancienne Hermione dont j'étais tombé amoureux, et cette idée m'effrayait. Pourtant tu es la même, en tout point.

Drago posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voulu parler.

- Non, dit-il. Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas te mettre mal l'aise. Simplement, le fait de constater à quel point tu n'es pas différente de la comédienne que tu étais me rassure, ainsi je me dis que peut-être, tu ne t'es pas trop forcée à jouer. Je me dis que peut-être, ce n'était pas si horrible d'être en ma compagnie à Poudlard.

- Drago...

Mais il l'interrompit de nouveau.

- Désolé on n'en parle plus. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça mais c'est un passé bien trop gros pour moi pour que je l'oublie. La seule façon de ne plus en souffrir est de le partager avec toi, de me poser certaines questions.

- Quelle genre de questions ? redouta-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, par exemple en ce moment je me demande souvent pourquoi ton cœur n'a jamais battu pour moi en sept ans, alors qu'il s'y met avec force en quelques jours seulement. Ou pourquoi, quand je nous revoie tous les deux dans ma chambre le soir du Nouvel An, tu m'as soudainement embrassé alors que tu étais en état de choc après ce que Sid t'avais fait. Ce soir-là tu aurais été incapable de jouer la comédie, tu étais bouleversée, et je sais que le baiser que tu m'as donné était un vrai.

A présent Hermione le regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à la manger, effarée parce qu'elle était en train d'apprendre. Combien de souvenirs encore s'amusait-il à analyser ainsi ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Devant son expression étrange, Drago se força à sourire et dit :

- Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de me répéter que tout était faux, je le sais et ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je n'y peux rien, parfois des souvenirs remontent dans ma tête comme si...comme si on me forçait à y repenser alors que je ne le veux pas. Je revoie certaines scènes, des moments qui ne collent pas et même si je sais au fond que je crois sûrement ce que je désire croire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre, de trouver une autre issue. Hermione, ça va ?

Cette dernière avait détourné la tête pour masquer la grimace de douleur due à son bras. La cicatrice était en train de se rouvrir, elle le sentait, tout comme elle sentait Drago se rapprocher d'une vérité dangereuse. Elle se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang pour rester immobile et ne pas tenir son bras brûlant, geste qui la trahirait.

- Il faut...absolument, dit-elle la respiration hachée, que tu arrêtes Drago. Cesse d'y repenser, s'il te plaît.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis Drago finit par acquiescer. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être son âme sœur pour savoir qu'il mentait. Sa réaction l'avait encore plus intrigué, et la jeune femme redoutait réellement de sa crédibilité à présent.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, annonça-t-il.

Il se releva et s'épousseta légèrement avant de lui tendre une main pour la relever.

- A quelle heure les vampires se réveillent-ils ? demanda-t-elle en frottant à son tour son jean sale.

- Vers dix heures je crois. Ça nous laisse deux heures environs, c'est assez court. Une fois là-bas il faudra faire vite, si on ne retrouve pas où Soane t'as emmenée au bout d'une heure, on s'en va. Il faut qu'on soit parti avant leur réveil.

Hermione approuva. Mais son cœur sembla soudain s'arrêter de battre en réalisant qu'ils ignoraient l'endroit où vivaient les vampires, le transplanage avait été bien trop rapide. Tout son enthousiasme retomba brutalement. Lorsqu'elle confia son angoisse à Drago d'un air désespéré, celui-ci la rassura :

- Lors de notre première rencontre avec eux, expliqua-t-il, j'ai utilisé le sortilège de Tracement, on n'aura aucune difficulté à les retrouver. Je m'étais dit qu'on en aurait besoin si les choses tournaient mal et qu'il nous fallait nous enfuir et retrouver la cabane.

Hermione souffla de soulagement, puis lui offrit un immense sourire, admirative. Le sortilège de Tracement permettait de retrouver son chemin à la façon du Petit Poucet, en laissant une trace rouge après soi. Une fois de plus, l'expérience de Drago avait utile et une fois de plus, Hermione se contenta d'apprendre de quelqu'un qui était sorti depuis bien longtemps de l'école pour entrer dans la jungle terrifiante qu'était le monde.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent à la cabane pour récupérer quelques affaires chaudes, car le soir tombait à une vitesse impressionnante. Tandis que Drago renforçait les sortilèges de protections qu'il espérait efficaces durant leur absence, Hermione partit fouiller son sac à la recherche de son grand pull de laine noire, ignorant la voix sarcastique qui lui assurait qu'elle était bien idiote de croire que la nuit les dissimulerait aux yeux des vampires, un pull jaune n'aurait pas fait la différence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger son sac, Hermione se figea, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Préférant être sûre, elle reposa son sac sur le lit et le rouvrit précipitamment.

Son cœur cessa de battre. Immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Hermione contempla ce qu'elle avait redouté : une poche vide. La poche intérieure de son sac, d'une façon inexplicable, inconcevable, impensable, était…vide.

- Ça va ? interrogea Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, refusant la réalité pourtant exposée sous ses yeux.

- Hermione ?

- Le collier, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Il a disparu.

- Quel collier ?

- LE collier ! s'écria soudain Hermione en refermant ses griffes sur le sac. Je n'ai pas trente-six mille colliers Drago ! Celui que je portais hier encore, celui dont le pendentif est un cœur de Bulborbus ! Ça te parle mieux maintenant ?

Drago resta muet devant cet excès de colère, et regarda Hermione fermer les yeux d'exaspération avant de fouiller son sac pour la troisième fois.

- C'est impossible, gémit-elle. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant ce collier n'a de valeur pour personne bon sang, je ne comprends pas…

Hermione se parlait à elle-même, et Drago hésita un moment avant de lui parler de nouveau :

- Peut-être que tu l'as égaré ? tenta-t-il.

- Non ! rugit-elle, agacée de son incompréhension. Je ne l'ai pas perdu il était là Drago ! dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la poche vide. Je l'avais rangé ici je le sais !

- Ecoute, si tu veux on pourra le chercher plus tard. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un collier sans valeur tu l'as dit toi-même, alors pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Ce furent les mots de trop. Hermione tourna vers lui un regard assassin, et le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, se promettant de ne plus ouvrir la bouche au risque de libérer à nouveau la lionne dont la cage semblait déjà entrouverte.

- Premièrement, siffla-t-elle en maîtrisant sa voix, si j'ai envi de m'énerver, je m'énerve Malefoy, c'est clair ? Je méprise par-dessus tout le vol, et encore plus quand j'en suis la victime. Deuxièmement, j'ai dit que je ne voyais pas en quoi ce collier pourrait avoir de la valeur pour les autres, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas pour moi. Troisièmement, au cas où tu n'aurais pas fait le lien, la disparition implique un vol, un vol implique la présence temporaire d'un intrus dans notre cabane ! Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis quelque peu hors de moi ?

Drago hocha vivement la tête, ne désirant la contredire pour rien au monde, et attendit qu'elle se calme dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir passer à autre chose, et commença à réfléchir tout bas.

- Pourquoi…qui pourrait ? Il était là hier…je ne comprends pas…

Puis, soudain, elle releva la tête et transperça Drago du regard. Son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais l'éclat de ses yeux brillait toujours.

- Toi ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension. C'est toi qui l'as pris ?

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Hermione…dit-il d'une voix calme mais froide.

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'avancer vers lui, le visage grave.

- Tu le voulais, poursuivit-elle. Tu me l'as demandé je me souviens, avant…l'incident. Mais j'ai refusé de te le donner.

Tandis qu'elle était plongée au cœur d'une réflexion désagréable autant pour elle que pour lui, un souvenir nouveau émergea :

- Le magazine, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas le magazine que tu cherchais quand tu as fouillé mon sac…

Les yeux de Drago étaient gris à présent, d'un gris sombre et dangereux. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de gaieté et ses mâchoires fortement contractées étaient presque aussi mauvais signe que la veine palpitante au niveau de sa tempe. Il n'avait jamais apprécié être accusé, son père l'avait bien trop de fois tenu pour responsable de ses malheurs, et aujourd'hui, le moindre reproche n'était pas le bienvenu, quel qu'en soit l'émetteur.

Hermione sembla soudain réaliser la gravité de ses accusations. Venait-elle de traiter Drago de voleur ? La fureur qui l'avait aveuglée retomba aussitôt devant les yeux gris qui la fixaient intensément, patients, comme s'ils la défiaient de poursuivre sa phrase. Hermione se tut. Silence.

- Drago excuse-m…

Mais il l'interrompit d'une voix posée, surprenant contraste avec l'air menaçant de son visage d'habitude si doux.

- Tu as raison. C'est vrai, c'est moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, contredit-elle aussitôt, désirant à jamais effacer les dernières minutes de sa vie.

- Si, insista-t-il en sortant lentement de l'ombre. Tu vois, hier je t'annonce une fois de plus à quel point je t'aime, cette nuit je te le prouve, ce matin je te demande de ne plus jamais me quitter car ma vie en dépend. Entre temps, je suis allé voler la femme que j'aime, j'ai pris un collier dont je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrais en faire, puis j'ai eu la brillante idée de lui prendre un magazine dans son sac pour qu'elle puisse m'accuser aussitôt si elle venait à se rendre compte de la disparition du collier. Ca me ressemble n'est-ce pas ? Et tout ça bien sûr, je l'ai fais sous ses yeux, me croyant assez malin pour berner la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Il s'était rapproché lors des derniers mots prononcés, et son ton n'était plus ironique mais déçu, simplement déçu. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse, se maudissant intérieurement, s'excusant à haute voix. Comment avait-elle pu croire que son âme sœur eut fait une chose pareille ? Et puis, à quoi lui servirait ce collier ? Ce n'était qu'un symbole qui représentait leur amour, rien de plus.

- J'ai si honte Drago, murmurait-elle en se cachant dans le creux de son cou, debout sur la pointe des pieds.

- C'est bon Hermione, répétait-il depuis un certain temps maintenant. On oublie ok ? Simplement la prochaine fois écoute-moi, et fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Oui, oui je te le promets. Ce sont ces fichus vampires qui finissent par me rendre folle ! maugréa-t-elle, heureuse de trouver une raison à son comportement. Ils m'angoissent sans arrêt !

Puis, pour la seconde fois, Hermione releva la tête d'un mouvement vif. Drago sursauta et contempla les grands yeux noisette qui le regardaient sans le voir.

- Mais oui bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Les vampires !

- Quoi les vampires ?

Mais la jeune femme s'écarta brusquement de lui et sembla repartir dans une tornade folle d'accusations.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il, épuisé par tant d'énergie. Tu pourrais articuler et cesser de bouger dans tous les sens ?

- Ce sont eux Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air évident. Les vampires ! Ils sont venus ici ! Tu te souviens de la vaisselle apportée le premier soir ? Les assiettes dans lesquelles on nous a servi la viande, c'étaient les nôtres ! Ils les ont prises dans nos placards, ils nous l'ont dit !

- Et tu crois qu'ils en ont profité pour prendre ton collier ? demanda Drago, peu convaincu.

- Bien sûr que oui ! « Cela partait d'une bonne intention », imita alors Hermione d'une petite voix, refaisant la Reine. Tu parles ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, ils ont fouillé nos affaires !

Hermione semblait prise d'un élan de rage et Drago l'immobilisa d'un mouvement de baguette. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait, elle jeta à Drago un regard qui lui confirma de ne pas la libérer tout de suite au risque de se faire bouffer.

- Calme-toi, dit-il, on réfléchit mieux quand on se concentre. Pourquoi ces vampires auraient-ils volé ton collier ?

Hermione respira profondément et ordonna à Drago de lui rendre sa mobilité sur le champ, car ça n'arrangeait absolument rien à son état. Il s'exécuta après s'être assuré qu'elle s'était calmée.

- Tu te souviens du laboratoire secret dont je t'ai parlé ? demanda-t-elle alors. J'ai vu là-bas toute une plantation de Bulborbus, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de mon pendentif, mais ils vont sûrement faire des expériences où je ne sais quoi.

- Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que tu portais ce collier ? Tu l'as enlevé juste avant notre rencontre avec eux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'as-tu retiré après…l'incident ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, puis avoua :

- J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être la raison de cette étrange pulsion, j'ai voulu éviter les risques c'est tout.

Drago ne sembla pas comprendre le rapport mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi voudraient-ils ton collier ? interrogea-t-il. Tu viens de me dire qu'ils en ont toute une plantation ! Ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver un humain qui déclare sa flamme à un autre avec un cœur de Bulborbus, ce n'est peut-être pas courant mais je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir fait !

Hermione se figea, son cerveau chauffant à toute vitesse pour réfléchir à une réponse plausible, car Drago venait juste de lui rappeler qu'il ignorait à quel point ce collier valait des millions de gallions, et qu'il était le seul propriétaire d'un tel cœur depuis plusieurs siècles...

- Eh bien peut-être que ce sont nous justement ces humains, inventa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'ils en ont besoin de plusieurs ou je ne sais quoi ! Franchement ce n'est pas l'important, je me fiche du pourquoi je veux juste le récupérer. Allons-y.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle traversa la cabane et retrouva au dehors l'air frais d'une nuit nouvelle. Il la rejoignit sans un mot et tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient rencontré les vampires pour la première fois. Une fois arrivé, Drago leva sa baguette et révéla la présence d'une fine corde jusqu'alors invisible. Au contact de la baguette qui l'avait créée, cette dernière s'illumina dans la nuit. Elle paraissait infinie et disparaissait à travers la forêt proche.

- Donne-moi ta main, dit Drago.

Hermione s'exécuta et après avoir assuré être prête, saisit la corde en même temps que l'ancien Serpentard. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt en mouvement, et Hermione dût s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de la main pour ne pas la lâcher tandis qu'ils se faisaient tirés vers la cime des arbres à une vitesse folle. Ses pieds volaient derrière elle et plusieurs fois elle crut prendre un arbre, mais la corde semblait avoir une agilité tout aussi remarquable qu'un transplanage de vampire.

Enfin, tout sembla ralentir et ses pieds commencèrent à heurter le sol plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se poser réellement. Incapable de la porter, ses jambes s'écroulèrent et Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol dur, tout comme Drago. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres : l'immense ruche de pierre s'élevait devant eux, le sommet caché dans la brume. Toujours en silence, Drago lui prit la main et tous deux s'avancèrent avec prudence vers l'impressionnante montagne, prêt à infiltrer secrètement un repère de vampires avec l'espoir d'en sortir vivant...

***

Terrifiant. A glacer le sang. Hermione avait l'impression d'avancer dans une caverne de glace tant ses mouvements étaient lents. L'atmosphère elle-même était aussi froide que le silence était angoissant. Avançant à travers les cases identiques, Hermione s'attardait sur chacun des visages des ces créatures endormies, raides et droites, comme mortes. Même leur souffle semblait inexistant, ils se fondaient presque avec la pierre. Drago lui avait assurée qu'un vampire ne se réveillait qu'à la tombée de la nuit, à un moment précis et en aucun cas à cause d'un bruit sonore. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de traverser les dortoirs en retenant sa respiration et en frôlant les parois pour contourner le propriétaire de la case. Les yeux clos et le visage paisible, tous ces vampires, qu'ils soient blonds ou roux, grand ou petit, ne ressemblaient à rien d'autre qu'à des humains en cet instant, et Hermione frissonna à l'idée de savoir qu'ils avaient tous eu une vie, une famille, une époque, avant de se faire mordre et d'intégrer un clan éternel.

Drago lui fit signe d'approcher et le rejoint dans un petit couloir, entre deux cases.

- Ça te dit quelque chose cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle tout bas, inutilement.

- Mais c'était bien un tunnel n'est-ce pas ?

- Chut ! supplia-t-elle. Tu parles trop fort !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'était un tunnel oui, dit-elle, mais beaucoup plus spacieux, et plus sombre aussi. De toute façon on est encore trop bas, ce n'était pas loin de la Case Royale, et elle se trouve plusieurs étages au-dessus.

Ainsi, Hermione et Drago arpentèrent les cavités rocheuses pendant près d'une heure, sans résultat. Aucun endroit ne ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait vu avec Soane, elle ne ressentait pas non plus cette étrange attirance qui l'avait incitée à entrer dans le laboratoire ce jour-là. Perdus au milieu de ce gigantesque labyrinthe, épuisés à force de se courber à chaque tunnel reliant les dortoirs, Hermione et Drago se reposèrent un instant, assis dans une case vide. Ils étaient haut dans la ruche maintenant, et les vampires étaient tous noirs, c'étaient donc l'étage de la famille royale.

- Pourquoi personne ne dort ici à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

Hermione distingua alors une gravure dans la pierre sombre, et en plissant les yeux elle parvint à voir un prénom :

- Azaan, lut-elle à haute voix. Azaan ? C'est sa case ? Pourquoi n'y est-il pas ?

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout Granger, informa Drago avec un sourire.

Il se leva difficilement et annonça :

- Il nous reste une bonne demi-heure avant leur réveil, je fais un dernier tour et on y va. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-elle, bien que l'opportunité de découvrir l'arme risquait de ne pas se représenter.

Il sortit de la case tandis qu'Hermione se levait à son tour. Un peu plus loin, Drago lui lança :

- Je crois qu'on devrait...

Mais elle ne put entendre la fin de la phrase. Un souffle rauque vint lui glacer la nuque, et chaque parcelle de son corps se pétrifia au contact de la main roide qui lui encercla le cou avec force. Sa tête cogna violemment contre la paroi dure et, le cou toujours fermement emprisonné par une étreinte douloureuse, une odeur fétide vint lui brûler les narines. C'était une odeur très différente de celle habituelle des vampires, elle avait quelque chose d'animal...comme un fauve. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que deux diamants verts étinceler.

- Vous avez une invitation mademoiselle ? ronronna la voix grave de Azaan.

Hermione ne put articuler quoi que ce soit, la main lui enserrant la gorge étant bien trop forte.

- Hermione tout va bien ? résonna la voix de Drago, quelques cases plus loin.

Cette dernière fixa Azaan, le cœur battant à tout rompt. Le vampire finit par desserrer légèrement son étreinte, afin qu'elle puisse parler. Elle n'eut pas besoin du regard menaçant de Azaan pour savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre.

- Tout va très bien, lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu rouée, articulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Bien, souffla Azaan. Maintenant dis-moi ce que vous cherchez tous les deux.

Tandis qu'Hermione gardait le silence, les ongles sales de la créature vinrent se planter dans ses joues à la manière d'un rasoir. Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle décida de prendre les devants puisque, de toute façon, s'il ne lui laissait pas la vie sauve bientôt, son cœur la lâcherait avant.

- On fréquente les chiens ? cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne possible.

Le visage du vampire parût se décomposer. Hermione s'essaya à sourire.

- L'odeur des loups garous laisse des traces, expliqua-t-elle.

Les ongles du vampire s'enfoncèrent un peu plus et Hermione sentit alors un filet chaud couler sur sa peau. L'entaille qu'il venait de lui faire sur la joue ne l'impressionnait pas, car elle avait les cartes du jeu en main.

- Je me demande ce qui se passerait si ta Reine venait à apprendre que tu es en contact secret avec des partisans de Voldemort...

- Malheureusement tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le lui en faire part. Dès l'instant où tu as mis ton pied d'humaine ici, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, que tu chercherais à nous trahir comme tous les autres. La Reine ne me reprochera pas ta mort...

Hermione vit alors avec horreur une immense mâchoire plonger vers son cou, et lâcha un cri aigu. Mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par un hurlement bien plus puissant et douloureux, déchirant le silence de la nuit. Le vampire s'écroula à ses pieds, secoué de violents spasmes. Son dos était rougeoyant et une odeur de brûlé s'en dégageait. Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui se tenait devant elle, le visage tiré par la colère et la baguette tendue dont un filet de lumière s'échappait encore.

- Hermione ne répondrait jamais qu'elle va _très bien_ lorsqu'elle se trouve dans un repère de vampires, précisa Drago d'un ton évident.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Hermione récupéra sa baguette magique qui était tombée à terre et enjamba avec prudence la créature agonisante.

- Pourquoi était-il réveillé lui ? paniqua-t-elle.

Mais ce fut la voix essoufflée du vampire qui ricana :

- Vous arrivez avec vos grands airs de sorciers appartenant à une importante hiérarchie magique, vous faites semblant de vous intéresser à des créatures telles que nous, de vous soucier de notre devenir concernant la guerre, mais en fait, votre fond est noir et crasseux, empli de mauvaises intentions. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et votre fichu ministère, et ignorez complètement le monde qui vous entoure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Hermione remarqua que la peau de son dos, brûlée par la lumière blanche de Drago, était en train de se reconstituer peu à peu. En effet, le vampire reprenait de sa mobilité et Drago le pointa de sa baguette tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Si vous portiez un peu plus d'attention à notre peuple, continuait Azaan, vous auriez su que ce soir n'était pas le bon pour nous rendre une petite visite.

Il leva les yeux vers le bout de ciel qui apparaissait au loin à travers une case, et Hermione suivit son regard. Une lumière blanche et éblouissante envahissait le repère à une vitesse impressionnante.

- La pleine lune, lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle se souvenait à présent avoir lu quelque chose à propos de cette période dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait emmené. Elle ne savait plus quoi exactement, mais un avertissement écrit en italique en bas de la page lui était resté gravé en mémoire : « _Ne jamais approcher un clan lorsque les quatre quartiers éclairent la mer noire... _».

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. A présent l'éclat de la lune avait atteint la case où ils se tenaient tous les trois, et la jeune femme observa avec horreur la lumière blanche parcourir la peau sombre du vampire. La transformation commençait. Plus l'obscurité fuyait chaque parcelle de son corps, plus la créature se courbait. Ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes acérées, et ses canines parurent soudain plus aiguisées et tranchantes.

Absorbée par sa contemplation du phénomène, Hermione ne réalisa que très tardivement les vingtaines de yeux verts qui avançaient à pas lents derrière le dos de Drago. Vu l'expression quelque peu crispée de ce dernier dont le regard était jeté à l'opposé, Hermione devina aisément qu'il en avançait également derrière elle, et n'osa pas faire le moindre geste pour confirmer qu'ils étaient bel et bien encerclés et pris au piège...

Les vampires ne semblaient pas les reconnaîtrent, et Hermione comprit que la mutation dont ils étaient victimes les transformait en bête assoiffée de sang, complètement indépendante de toute raison, n'écoutant que leur désir de se nourrir.

Elle reporta son attention sur Azaan, dont la mutation allait s'achever. Désormais accroupis au sol, ses lèvres rougies s'étirèrent en un sourire glacial et assassin. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Hermione, puis déclara d'une voix incroyablement grave et rouée :

- La chasse commence. J'espère que vous courez vite...

Puis ses pupilles virèrent au rouge.

**00000**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon petit moment et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !! L'action sera plus présente je pense.**

**Bisous !**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	32. Le Bal Des Vampires

**Salut ! Je suis de retour !! J'ai été vraiment très longue sur ce coup-là, certes, mais le BAC on ne le passe qu'une fois (en général !) et j'y ai donc consacré tout mon temps ! Les résultats sont aujourd'hui, je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai eu la mention Assez Bien =) C'est ma vie, mais en même temps vous faite partie de ma vie, vous me suivez sans arrêt, vous lisez mes commentaires inutiles comme celui-ci, vous reviewez et m'encouragez même après une telle absence...**

**Donc je VOUS REMERCIE DU FOND DU CŒUR !! Si on m'avait dit un an plus tôt que cette fic ne serait pas achevée je n'y aurais pas cru !!**

**Maintenant je bosse en tant qu'animatrice au centre aéré toute la journée, donc les vacances ne signifient pas forcément du temps libre !! Début Aout je m'en vais 8 mois en Nouvelle-Zélande, et là, je prendrai le temps de terminer cette fiction.**

**Voilà, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!**

**000000**

**Chapitre 32 : Le Bal Des Vampires…**

Hermione et Drago eurent le même réflexe, et leur deux _protego_ expulsèrent les vampires qui s'étaient jetés sur eux. Dos à dos, les deux sorciers se posaient la même question : combien de temps tiendraient leur sortilèges de protection avant que l'une des ces créatures assoiffées le brise ?

- Et maintenant ? cria Hermione en observant d'un air terrifié la foule de vampires qui tentaient de griffer la bulle transparente, seule maîtresse de leur survie.

- On va transplaner ! répondit Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré. Donne-moi ta main ! Le sortilège de protection m'empêche d'utiliser ma baguette pour transplaner, il va falloir que je lève le sort !

- Non, ils sont trop rapides ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Ils se jetteront sur toi avant que tu n'ais le temps de transplaner !

- C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour assurer mes arrières, mon amour !

Son ton d'humour n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu pour Hermione, mais, même si son idée était périlleuse, avaient-ils une autre solution ? Leur protego faiblissait à vue d'œil et, bientôt, ils seraient à découvert, affrontant plus d'une trentaine de buveurs de sang.

- A trois, cria-t-il. Un ! Deux !...Trois !

Tout alla très vite. Drago rompit son champ de protection tandis qu'Hermione pivotait sur elle-même pour repousser les vampires qui se ruaient déjà sur le jeune homme. Enfin, la vision de yeux rouges et de grandes canines disparut tandis qu'elle se sentait partir loin d'ici. Mais, alors que son corps prenait de la vitesse, quelque chose de glacé lui agrippa la cheville, plantant cinq lames tranchantes dans sa peau. Tirée en arrière à une vitesse folle, Hermione retomba brusquement sur le sol de pierre qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. La main de Drago n'avait pas lâché la sienne, et elle le sentit bientôt s'écrouler à son tour. Tenant toujours aussi fermement sa baguette magique jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts, Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

- _Deprimo_ ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant à l'aveuglette sa baguette au dessus d'elle. _Protego_ !

Aussitôt, une explosion retentit autour d'eux tandis qu'elle défendait son corps et celui de Drago grâce à une nouvelle bulle protectrice. Sans perdre de temps, elle profita de la diversion créée pour prendre la main du jeune homme et l'entraîner à travers le premier tunnel qu'elle vit. L'explosion avait éjecté les vampires environnants dans un jaillissement de flammes, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et ils furent bientôt poursuivis par une nouvelle vague de créatures avides de chair fraîche. Hermione courait le plus vite possible, ignorant sa cheville douloureuse et ensanglantée, se contentant pour le moment de survivre. Envoyant des _stupéfix_ à tort à et travers derrière elle, elle cria à Drago de faire la même chose, s'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pris l'initiative tout seul. Mais la réponse fusa aussi vite que ses sorts :

- J'ai perdu ma baguette ! hurla-t-il d'une voix désemparée. Elle est tombée quand ils nous ont empêchés de transplaner !

- Quoi ! cria-t-elle, horrifiée.

Drago Malefoy sans baguette magique ? Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver seule avec un être sans défense, car un sorcier sans baguette était aussi fort qu'un moldu. Il était vraiment étrange de le savoir impuissant alors qu'il avait toujours donné cette impression d'invincibilité.

Elle et Drago cavalaient à travers les intersections de tunnels, passant d'un dortoir à l'autre, sans aucune idée d'où cela les mènerait. Hermione vira à gauche, Drago sur ses talons, quand elle heurta ce qu'elle prit pour une statue de pierre. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait les yeux rouges et un sourire aiguisé. La créature allongea sa mâchoire et pour la seconde fois, Hermione vit avec horreur les dents pointues plonger vers son cou qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens, espérant échapper à la morsure. Au moment où elle fermait les yeux, elle eut juste le temps de voir une main humaine empoigner avec force la mâchoire de la créature, puis un bruit d'os brisé retentit à ses oreilles. Libérée de l'emprise, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le vampire au sol, hurlant à la mort sa douleur, les deux mains devant sa bouche sanguinolente.

- Viens ! ordonna Drago en prenant sa main.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un tunnel particulièrement sombre et étroit, mais Hermione n'était pas sûre que se cacher s'avère une bonne solution ; il suffirait simplement que leurs battements de cœurs soient entendus pour être retrouvés. S'enfonçant dans une obscurité de plus en plus épaisse, les deux sorciers commencèrent à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir la fin du passage déboucher sur une autre case. Tout à coup, Hermione se figea :

- Par Merlin, c'est ici ! s'écria-t-elle.

Drago plongea alors sur elle et la colla contre la paroi avant de lui barrer la bouche de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier de nouveau. Mais trop tard. Soudain, un vampire surgit devant eux, tombant du plafond, telle une araignée.

- Stupefix ! cria Hermione d'une voix aigue par la peur.

La créature s'écroula. D'autres débarquèrent la seconde suivante, dégringolant du plafond comme des gouttes de pluie. Ils furent bientôt encerclés de nouveau.

- Petrificus Totalus ! Stupefix ! Everte Statum ! s'époumonait Hermione, désespérée.

Mais si elle parvenait à repousser les plus proches, le nombre d'assaillants paraissait doubler à chaque seconde, et la distance maintenue entre eux et les vampires faiblissait dangereusement. Puis, son unique espoir de s'en sortir s'effondra à son tour : un vampire courageux se faufila entre deux sortilèges avant de se jeter sur son poignet, et de lui arracher à la fois sa baguette et un abominable cri de souffrance. La peau de la main écorchée à vif par des canines tranchantes, Hermione s'écroula sous le coup de la douleur. Elle entendit Drago crier son nom parmi les grognements rauques et victorieux des vampires affamés.

Il ne servait plus à rien de lutter, maintenant. Désarmée et piégée, Hermione abandonna son dernier regard à l'homme qui était devenu sa seule raison de vivre, puis ferma les yeux, attendant l'assaut.

Elle sentit Drago la serrer de tout son être et de toute sa force, comme s'il espérait pouvoir la protéger encore, comme s'il pouvait être pris à sa place...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir la mort arriver ; un grand vampire blond bondit en avant, toutes griffes dehors, et la jeune femme agrippa instinctivement le tee-shirt de Drago, crispée de peur.

C'est alors qu'une masse noire apparut de nulle part et se jeta littéralement sur le vampire blond, à une telle vitesse que ce dernier se fit violemment projeté contre le mur avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Hermione plissa les yeux malgré l'obscurité, et retint un cri de joie en constatant que la masse noire n'était autre que Soane.

Sauvage, enragé comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, Soane donna un grand coup de griffe aux deux vampires qui tentèrent une approche. Ces derniers reçurent le choc avec une telle puissance que les autres redoublèrent alors de prudence. Planté quelques centimètres devant Hermione et Drago, le vampire de sang royal défiait les siens du regard. Trois créatures attaquèrent alors en même temps, mais Soane, plus rapide et plus vif qu'eux, trancha leur cou avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas de plus. Les vampires grognèrent leur mécontentement, mais aucun ne se risqua plus à attaquer ; le message semblait passé. Malgré leur mutation, ils paraissaient reconnaître l'autorité d'un Sang Pur. Une fois sûr de leur obéissance, Soane se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il parla alors le dialecte de vampire qu'Hermione ne put comprendre et, petit à petit, elle vit les créatures retrouver leurs iris verts, elle vit leurs ongles et leurs canines raccourcir, leurs traits retrouver une beauté qui avait été déformée lors de leur sauvagerie.

L'un des vampires se faufila alors parmi la foule jusqu'à se retrouvé planté devant le jeune Prince : c'était Azaan. Comme les autres, il avait retrouvé son apparence normale, mais ses traits exprimaient toujours cette même haine qu'Hermione considérait comme son unique visage.

Il s'adressa alors à Soane d'une voix grave :

- Tu veux garder le déjeuner pour toi tout seul ? ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. Ou bien alors...c'est peut-être que tu t'attaches à ces humains ?

Le visage de Soane se décomposa comme s'il venait d'être injurié. Il répondit aussitôt sur la défensive :

- Tu sais bien que non ! Ce ne sont que des humains, comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Ils appartiennent au ministère, et la Reine ne veut pas d'ennuis de ce côté-là, voilà tout !

Azaan le fixa longuement, puis, soudain, aboya quelque chose dans sa langue en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête. La réaction de Soane ne se fit pas attendre et, dans un élan de rage, il bondit sur Azaan. Ce dernier, serein, le repoussa d'une seule main et son attaquant tituba en arrière.

- C'est pitoyable, dit alors Azaan en le regardant avec dégoût. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez bien l'art du mensonge, mon pauvre Soane. Ta réaction à mes propos ne m'étonne guerre, elle te plaît cette humaine, quelle que soit l'excuse derrière laquelle tu te caches. Par ailleurs...

Ses pupilles vertes vrillèrent sur Hermione.

-...Si je me souviens bien, le sort des précédents messagers ministériels ne t'importait guère à l'époque, il me semble ?

Hermione se raidit. Les images qu'elle avait tentées d'écarter durant les dernières vingt quatre heures venaient de refaire surface. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle serait la prochaine sur la liste des aurors jamais revenus ? La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne présentait, à première vue, aucune issue. Comment leur expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur repère au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Par Moana, que se passe-t-il ici ! s'écria alors une voix enfantine.

Tous les vampires s'agenouillèrent en un même mouvement lorsque la Reine pénétra dans le sombre couloir, entourée de quatre vampiresses, dont Inaya. Ses petits yeux verts s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, recroquevillée au milieu des vampires.

- Que fait-elle ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Majesté, tenta alors Drago.

- Silence ! siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Que croyez-vous, jeune Malefoy ? Que j'ignore que vous êtes l'un des rares humains capable de mentir à un vampire ? Détrompez-vous, je sais parfaitement que vous maîtrisez vos sentiments et vos expressions aussi bien que le faisait votre père, à l'époque. Vous savez, quand il nous promettait la liberté en échange de nos services ?

Ses traits s'assombrirent à ce souvenir. Enfin, elle reprit :

- Non, si je veux la vérité, je ne peux l'obtenir de vous.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione, et cette dernière sentit Drago se raidir à ses côtés. Effectivement, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter car, si elle avait su lui mentir à lui fut une époque, tromper un vampire ne relevait pas du même niveau. Hermione se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang : quoi qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle était persuadée que tout le monde ici entendaient déjà les battements de son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Mentir ou avouer la vérité, quelle différence ? Aucune échappatoire ne s'ouvrait à elle de toute façon. La jeune femme rassembla tout son courage, puis se lança, la gorge serrée :

- Nous…nous sommes venus parce que…

- Parce que je le lui ais demandé, l'interrompit alors Soane d'une voix ferme.

Tous les regards incrédules se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu as fait quoi ? cracha alors Inaya.

- Je lui ai demandé hier, répondit-il, confus. Je…je voulais qu'elle voit le réveil d'un vampire, elle paraissait si passionnée par notre peuple, je…

Il s'interrompit, espérant être pardonné. Il ne regardait pas Hermione qui tentait vainement de masquer sa surprise. Etait-il en train de se sacrifier pour elle ? Que risquait-il en trompant sa Reine de la sorte ?

- Soane, es-tu fou ? murmura la vampiresse qu'Hermione avait déjà vu la veille lors du repas, et dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Qu'espérais-tu exactement en l'amenant un soir comme celui-ci ? Qu'elle se fasse tuer ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-il.

La Reine haussa les sourcils, et Soane inspira longuement pour se calmer, puis reprit :

- Je ne savais pas que ce soir serait une nuit de pleine lune, souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés au sol.

Azaan éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- Quoi, tu as oublié ? Un vampire n'oublie pas la pleine lune, c'est un cycle qu'il a dans le sang ! Nous l'avons tous sentie venir il y a plusieurs jours déjà, alors cesse de mentir à ta Reine, Soane !

- C'est la vérité ! s'écria celui-ci. Leeyame, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je n'ai pas muté ce soir…

Une soudaine agitation réveilla la foule. Pour la première fois, Hermione vit la Reine perdre de son assurance. Cette dernière, l'air grave, s'adressa à la vampiresse et Hermione sut enfin son prénom :

- Orience, rassemble toutes tes sœurs, et préparez le Bal. Soane fête son anniversaire.

**00000**

Ce fut comme si Hermione et Drago n'existaient plus, comme si la raison de leur présence ici n'avait plus aucune importance. Les vampires se bousculèrent pour sortir rapidement, laissant ce qui aurait dû faire leur repas au beau milieu de la galerie. La petite Reine ne bougea pas, cependant, les fixant tout en réfléchissant.

- Emmène-les dans ma case, dit-elle alors à l'adresse d'Inaya qui était restée à ses côtés. Ensuite, je prendrai le garçon avec moi, et toi, tu te chargeras de l'autre.

Drago releva avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de le faire :

- Il est hors de question qu'on nous sépare, décréta-t-il.

Leeyame ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter ; la couleur de ses pupilles ne cessait d'alterner entre le rouge et le vert.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, trancha-t-elle. Car, à moins que je ne me trompe, vous êtes dépossédé de vôtre précieux bâton, n'est-ce pas ? Il est amusant de constater à quel point vous n'êtes plus rien, désormais. J'ai toujours dit que les humains ne comptaient que trop sur leur baguette magique, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Vaincu, Drago garda le silence.

- La fille est blessée, informa Inaya à sa Reine.

- Nous nous occuperons en temps voulu de ce détail. Allons-y.

Leeyame entama la marche, tandis qu'Hermione sentait une nouvelle brise légère la transporter à la suite d'Inaya. Les évènements lui avaient ôté la douleur l'espace de quelques instants, mais, en reprenant conscience de ses blessures, Hermione eut soudain la tête tournante. Son poignet saignait beaucoup plus que sa cheville, et elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner en même temps que son sang s'échappait.

Loin de se laisser abattre, Hermione saisit très discrètement sa baguette qu'elle avait eu le temps de ramasser, et prononça dans sa tête : « Accio baguette magique de Drago ». Impatiente, elle guettait l'arrivée de l'objet par de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'arrière, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Case Royale. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à un petit bout de bois apparut au loin, volant vers eux. Alors que ses doigts s'apprêtaient à saisir l'objet arrivé à sa hauteur, une main noire se referma dessus avant elle. Hermione croisa le regard dangereux de la vampiresse.

- Donne-moi aussi la tienne, ordonna Inaya d'un ton ferme.

Impuissante, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. « Bien joué 'Mione, maintenant vous vous retrouvez sans baguette du tout ! », pensa-t-elle sombrement. Drago ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'ils étaient pris au piège, son visage demeurait impassible à la situation, comme toujours. Si seulement les vampires pouvaient leur montrer rien qu'un petit signe d'espoir leur assurant qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivants ! Drago avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Venir ici s'était révélé trop risqué, et tous deux subissaient maintenant les conséquences de sa fierté. A l'avenir, elle n'essaierait plus de prendre d'initiatives dans le seul but de vouloir se rendre utile.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste case de pierre où dix vampires mâles étaient alignés le long des murs, un peu à la façon des armures à Poudlard.

- Restez ici un moment, dit la Reine à l'adresse des deux sorciers. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses en ordre. En toute amitié, je vous déconseille fortement la fuite.

Son regard balaya rapidement la petite armée que constituaient les créatures autour d'eux, puis disparut à l'extérieur, suivie d'Inaya. Hermione souffla pour libérer toute la pression. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Immobile, il ne la regardait toujours pas, et Hermione sut qu'il lui en voulait.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha sincèrement Hermione, bien qu'elle savait cela insuffisant.

- A quoi ça a servit tout ça, hein ? finit-il par dire, exaspéré.

- Je sais, se plaignit-elle. C'était stupide comme idée, tout est ma faute !

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Hermione !

Cette dernière releva la tête, surprise.

- Je me fiche que notre plan est mal tourné, reprit-il. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, inutile de se morfondre dessus, à présent. Je parlais de nos entraînements !

- Nos entraînements ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine. Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien moi non plus, figure-toi ! s'écria-t-il, soudain en colère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ! A quoi ont servi toutes ces heures d'entraînement, dis moi ? Tout ce temps perdu où je t'expliquais l'importance capitale de garder espoir jusqu'à la dernière seconde, tu as oublié ? Les vampires nous encerclaient, Hermione, et tu as baissé les bras. Tu les as laissé gagner avant même d'avoir perdu...

Fatiguée de ses incessants reproches sur sa façon de se battre, fatiguée de sa colère permanente pour des choses qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de la même façon, et fatiguée du manque de soutient dans un moment où elle avait fait de son mieux pour leur sauver la vie, Hermione regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et répondit les dents serrées :

- Oui, Lucius, je ne recommencerai plus.

Ainsi qu'elle l'avait deviné, les traits de Drago se décrispèrent d'un coup, comme s'il venait de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Aussitôt, son visage s'assombrit, ses mâchoires se contractèrent fortement et son regard devint gris. Hermione ne tarda pas à regretter ses paroles ; peut-être était-elle allée trop loin cette fois. Pourtant, la colère qu'il venait de déclencher en elle ne parvenait pas à s'atténuer, et Hermione rompit le silence d'une voix maîtrisée :

- Je ne suis pas toi, Drago. Et tu n'es pas ton père.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Hermione, répliqua-t-il d'un air sombre. Rien.

La jeune femme se tut, pressentant qu'il n'avait pas fini. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il poursuivit d'une voix beaucoup plus calme :

- Si mon père s'acharnait à me rendre fort et indifférent à la mort, s'il s'acharnait à m'enseigner l'importance de l'espoir de survie, c'était uniquement dans le but de me faire valoir auprès de Voldemort. Si _moi_, je m'acharne à vouloir te voir te battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde, c'est parce je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça à toi un jour, mais ne pense pas qu'à ta personne. Pense à moi. Parce que si tu perds la vie, la mienne ne vaut plus rien.

Ses mots avaient agi comme la pointe d'une aiguille qui aurait percé la bulle où toute la peur, toute la pression et l'appréhension s'étaient réfugiées, attendant d'exploser. Les larmes défilèrent sur ses joues, et ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'il vint la serrer dans ses bras, ses lèvres douces enfouies dans son cou, lui susurrant combien il l'aimait.

- Séparez-les, s'éleva la voix froide de la Reine.

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit deux mains glacées l'écarter de Drago. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le lâcher, la force du vampire ne rencontra aucune difficulté à l'éloigner. Drago, qui avait réagi plus vite qu'elle, avait repoussé le vampire avec force et dégageait à présent la main roide du vampire du bras d'Hermione.

- Lâchez-là, cracha-t-il.

- Résister ne sert à rien, jeune Malefoy, commenta Leeyame d'un ton las. Contentez-vous d'obéir et tout se passera mieux.

- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ! s'énerva-t-il tandis que le vampire agrippait Hermione de nouveau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la reverrez bientôt, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Drago finit par lâcher prise, laissant Hermione se faire enlever à contre cœur. Cette dernière ne cessait de se débattre sauvagement tout en hurlant :

- Lâchez-moi, par Merlin ! Ne me traînez pas de force ! Je déteste ça ! Le respect, ça vous évoque quelque chose ? Eh ! Vous m'entendez espèce de sangsue ? Drago, ne me laisse pas !

Ses cris désespérés déchirèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Mais, sans baguette, il n'avait aucune chance de dominer ; coopérer se révélait la meilleure solution s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Il regarda Hermione disparaître à l'extérieur de la Case Royale, ses cris lointains résonnant encore le long des murs.

**00000**

Le vampire la poussa à l'intérieur d'une autre grande case, presque aussi grande que celle de la Reine, mais le plafond était plus bas. Deux vampiresses lui faisaient face. Elle reconnût Orience, majestueusement belle, et incroyablement grande, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa grâce, au contraire. L'autre, beaucoup plus petite, mais toute aussi jolie, affichait un immense sourire de bienvenue. Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout cet accueil chaleureux, comme si la situation était normale, comme si la rassurer lui ôterait l'angoisse, l'aveuglerait de ce qui l'entoure.

- Bonjour, Hermione Granger ! dit la petite vampiresse, toute excitée. J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer, Soane me parle tant de vous ! Mon nom est Alaïs.

N'ayant plus aucune volonté de paraître courtoise, Hermione en oublia les risques et s'assit sur le rocher plat qu'on lui présenta poliment. La dénommée Alaïs s'agenouilla gracieusement et voulut lui toucher la cheville, mais, Hermione, méfiante, retira sa jambe d'un mouvement brusque.

- Reste calme, elle veut juste te soigner, assura Orience.

A contre cœur, elle regarda la vampiresse appliquer sur les profondes entailles ce qui ressemblait à une feuille morte brunâtre. La feuille resta collée à sa peau un moment, puis Hermione vit avec horreur des millions de petites pattes lui pousser tout autour et, tel un insecte, la feuille se déplaça le long de sa plaie. Elle sentit alors les petites pattes devenir beaucoup moins chatouilleuses, et beaucoup plus pointues. Sans prévenir, la feuille planta ses millions d'aiguilles dans sa peau, à l'endroit de la blessure. Hermione agrippa sa jambe en poussant un cri de douleur, mais le supplice ne dura qu'une seconde. Alaïs retira la feuille d'un coup sec, comme on retire du scotch, puis souffla légèrement sur la peau rougie.

- Et voilà, c'est fini, dit-elle à la façon d'un médecin qui viendrait de faire une piqûre à un enfant.

Hermione observa d'un œil ébahi sa large plaie se refermer tout doucement. Toutes les petites pattes étaient restées plantées autour de la blessure, et semblaient agir comme des points de sutures autonomes. Alaïs appliqua la même méthode sur son poignet, ce qui fit beaucoup plus mal mais se révéla tout aussi efficace. « Sûrement de la médecine vampirienne, songea Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça provient du laboratoire ».

- Merci, finit-elle par lâcher sans trop de conviction.

- De rien ! sourit Alaïs.

- Et dire que je commençais à vous apprécier, maugréa Hermione en fixant le mur droit devant, parlant plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres.

- La Reine t'appréciait également, répondit Orience d'une voix posée. Mais qu'attendais-tu de sa réaction face à votre trahison ?

Hermione garda le silence, mais la belle créature devina ses pensées :

- Eh oui, nous savons vos intentions. Je ne pense pas que le fait que nous vous ayons retrouvés dans ce couloir soit dû au hasard. Mais vous n'auriez jamais pu le trouver tout seul, c'est impossible : la galerie change tout le temps de place, elle ne reste jamais au même endroit deux jours de suite. Seul un vampire la trouve, car sa magie l'attire. Vous avez donc été aidés. Soane va avoir des ennuis.

- Il n'y est pour rien ! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, suppliante. Drago et moi avons trouvé l'endroit pendant notre fuite ! Soane n'a rien avoir là-dedans !

- Tu peux mentir autant que tu le veux, je connais la vérité. Soane et moi sommes très proches.

Alors il s'était confié à elle ? Hermione ignorait que ces créatures pouvaient être liées d'une fraternité aussi humaine. Combien d'autres vampires avait-il mis au courant de leur escapade au laboratoire ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne se rendit compte que très tardivement qu'Alaïs touchait ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant.

- Calme-toi, répondit Orience de sa voix grave et apaisante. Nous devons te préparer pour le Bal.

- Le bal ? Quel bal ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Le Bal du deux centième anniversaire de Soane. Normalement, seuls les vampires doivent y participer, mais Soane a insisté pour que tu sois présente. La Reine doit vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour lui accorder une telle faveur.

- Ou l'aimer _elle_, suggéra Alaïs d'une voix joyeuse.

- Pas après qu'elle ait essayé de nous voler, répondit Orience d'un ton étrangement dénué de reproches. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser dans notre laboratoire ?

Hermione, tendue, se laissa coiffer, puis répondit, hésitante :

- Je cherche ce que cherche Voldemort.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle crut sentir Alaïs stopper ses mouvements dans son dos.

- Tu prononces son nom, tu es donc bien différente. Mais tu ignores ce que Voldemort cherche, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis tenta :

- Que désire-t-il tant, Orience ? Pourquoi refuser la liberté qu'il vous offre ? Est-ce si précieux ?

- Pour nous, non. Mais, pour Voldemort, c'est sûrement capital. La liberté qu'il propose en échange comporte un inconvénient bien trop important pour que l'on accepte.

- Quel est-il ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton détaché, espérant mener cette conversation le plus loin possible.

- Sais-tu ce qu'un vampire méprise le plus au monde, Hermione Granger ?

- Heu…la trahison ? Le mensonge ? Les humains ?

Alaïs éclata de rire :

- Nous trouvons les humains adorables à côté d'eux !

_Eux_…Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement.

- Les loups-garous ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tapant le front. Vos ennemis jurés depuis toujours ! Mais bien sûr ! Tout concorde ! Les loups ont rejoint les adeptes depuis longtemps déjà, et s'allier à Voldemort, c'est s'allier à eux ! Et ça, vous ne le pouvez pas…

- Nous exécrons ces monstres, confirma Orience d'une voix soudainement sombre. Les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier ou mourir. Nous te vengerons, Moana…

Et, dans un même mouvement, Orience et Alaïs portèrent la main au cœur, comme pour jurer.

- Moana, répéta Hermione dans un murmure. La mère de Leeyame, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Les pupilles d'Orience se voilèrent d'un rouge sang. D'une voix rouée, elle répondit :

- Elle a été tuée par les griffes de Valric, l'arrière grand-père de Greyback et dirigeant du clan des loups ! Il a rompu l'accord de paix pour lequel Moana s'était tant battue. Elle était si bonne, si optimiste, voyait un avenir pacifique entre les lycans et les vampires. Mais, alors qu'elle chassait seule, Valric l'a prise en traître ! Elle n'a pas survécu à l'embuscade qu'il lui a tendue, ils étaient trop nombreux. Valric est mort depuis longtemps, mais sa descendance paiera pour lui, et bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pense…

Orience semblait loin, perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione retourna aux siennes. Azaan avait été en contact avec des loups, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. L'odeur qu'il portait sur lui était identifiable parmi cent autres. Devait-elle en parler ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout ça, alors que je suis considérée comme traître ? questionna alors Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Soane a confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en lui.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et un court silence s'installa.

- Voilà ! s'exclama soudain Alaïs en tendant les bras.

Hermione se toucha prudemment les cheveux et les découvrit incroyablement doux. Ils avaient été relevés en haut chignon d'où s'évadaient quelques boucles parfaitement bien dessinées. Elle ne pouvait se voir, mais s'imaginait jolie.

- Absolument ravissante, sourit Orience qui perdit toute trace de haine. Il lui faut une robe, à présent. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on se prépare également, Alaïs.

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer cette histoire de bal et de pleine lune ?

- Dowelle a raison, dit Alaïs. C'est vexant qu'elle ne connaisse rien sur nous.

- Pourquoi aurais-je voulu apprendre de créatures qui nous détestent ? bougonna Hermione sans en penser un seul mot.

Simplement, le fait de se faire sans arrêt juger l'agaçait sérieusement. Elles ignorèrent sa remarque et Orience se chargea d'expliquer :

- Connais-tu le mythe d'Adam et Eve ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ce sont les premiers humains, selon une certaine religion.

- Eh bien, l'histoire des vampires a ses propres origines. Contrairement à vous, les premiers vampires n'ont pas été crées pas Dieu. Ce sont des créatures du Diable. La femelle s'appelait Yrée, le mâle, Andriel. Comme Adam qui ne devait pas croquer dans la pomme de l'arbre, Andriel avait interdiction de croquer dans l'humain qui se baladait librement autour d'eux. La tentation a été trop forte, et il l'a mordu. En guise de punition, le Diable condamna les vampires à vivre la nuit, et à devoir se nourrir uniquement d'humains pour survivre.

- Mais les premiers sorciers qui furent mordus refusèrent de poursuivre leur destin, continua Alaïs. Ils refusèrent de transformer les sorciers en « monstre », comme ils nous appelaient à l'époque, et se laissaient mourir de soif. Alors, furieux, le Diable lança une malédiction sur notre race. Chaque pleine lune, les vampires muteraient automatiquement, se transformant en de véritables machines à tuer, indépendantes de toute volonté. Comme ça, il était sûr de voir notre espère se reproduire. Mais, tout ça, comme chez vous, on n'y croit ou on n'y croit pas !

- Mais alors, pourquoi Soane n'a-t-il pas muté ce soir ? demanda Hermione qui assimilait peu à peu les informations. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Cela veut dire qu'il est temps pour Soane de trouver une compagne, déclara Orience. Lorsqu'un vampire atteint deux cents ans, la règle veut qu'il se mette en couple, confirmant ainsi son appartenance au clan pour toujours. Car, contrairement à un vampire libre et récent, un vampire marié, s'il s'enfuit du clan, sera poursuivi jusqu'à la mort. Il doit obligatoirement choisir une Sang Pur, de famille royale, c'est pour ça que toutes mes sœurs se préparent pour être la plus belle possible.

- Oh, souffla Hermione. Et…vous aussi ?

- Parce que nous y sommes obligées par la tradition, mais Soane ne nous choisira jamais. Nous sommes trop proches. Et puis, j'ai bien plus de deux cents ans, je suis déjà mariée. Non, il va épouser Inaya.

- Inaya ? répéta Hermione, à la fois incrédule et dégoûtée. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la Reine le veut. Même si Soane reste libre de son choix, ne pas respecter l'avis de la Reine de la tribu est un manque de respect qui peut coûter sa reconnaissance.

Hermione resta silencieuse, le cœur douloureux. Elle s'était tellement attachée à Soane, et en si peu de temps, que ce mariage arrivait comme une sorte de trahison. Oui, Hermione se sentait un peu trahie. Certes, ce vampire ne lui devait absolument rien, mais ne lui avait-il pas montré son attirance pour elle ? Peut-être s'était-il joué d'elle après tout... Inaya était beaucoup plus belle, il n'y avait même pas lieu de comparaison. « N'empêche, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ». Holà, Hermione, serais-tu jalouse par hasard ? Jalouse ? Alors là, pas du tout, je suis très heureuse pour lui. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que ton estomac est si noué ?

- Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle plus, Orience ?

Hermione sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et mit de côté son conflit intérieur qui virait au ridicule. Elle tira un petit sourire forcé aux deux vampiresses qui la fixaient d'un air étrange.

- Tout va bien ! assura-t-elle. Ce mariage est une très bonne chose pour Soane, il mérite d'être heureux.

- Oui, confirma Alaïs. Au moins, comme ça, il oubliera peut-être Marya définitivement.

- Qui est Marya ? demanda Hermione.

- C'était sa fiancée sorcière, il y a deux siècles. Quand il a été mordu, Soane a refusé de respecter les lois et a voulu transformer Marya pour vivre l'éternité avec elle. Il était fou amoureux de cette humaine.

- Mais Marya a refusé de le suivre, enchaîna Orience. Malgré son amour pour lui, elle ne voulait pas d'une vie de vampire, et Soane a respecté son choix. Quand elle s'est mariée à un autre homme, trois ans plus tard, mon frère a été anéanti. Depuis, il déteste encore plus les humains, sauf toi, apparemment.

- Tu as les mêmes cheveux que Maria, dit Alaïs d'une voix douce. Oui, tu lui ressembles un peu. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'apprécie tant.

Un vampire entra dans la case, les bras chargés de tissus.

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Orience. Voici les robes !

Elle ne laissa même pas à Hermione l'occasion de jeter un petit coup d'œil aux différents choix, et brandit devant elle l'une des robes.

- Celle-ci sera parfaite ! annonça-t-elle, ravie.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la merveille qu'Orience lui tendait. D'une couleur verte sombre, la robe ressemblait à celle d'une mariée, avec le bustier fait pour épouser la poitrine et serrer la taille, tandis que le jupon défiait l'étroitesse du haut par une fantaisie volumineuse.

Avec des gestes maladroits, Hermione l'enfila rapidement pendant qu'Orience et Alaïs enfilaient les leurs. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elles, la mine réjouie, elle ne put cependant exprimer le bonheur de porter cette robe. En effet, cela aurait été bien hautain de se vanter de son allure quand se tenaient debout, face à elle, deux splendeurs sans équivalence. Orience portait la même tenue de mariée, mais de couleur rouge passion, ce qui faisait ressortir sa couleur de peau de façon spectaculaire, tandis qu'Alaïs la portait en bleu nuit, renforçant l'élégance et le charme qui se dégageait déjà naturellement. Leurs cheveux détachés formaient d'immenses boucles le long de leur dos, et leurs lèvres déjà rouges ne nécessitaient d'aucun artifice. Les deux créatures rayonnaient tellement qu'Hermione eut soudain le sentiment de n'être plus qu'un coin d'ombre aveuglé par la lumière de leur beauté.

- Vous êtes...si...

- Tiens, Hermione Granger, tes boucles d'oreille, lui sourit gentiment Orience.

- Appelez-moi Hermione, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en prenant les deux diamants verts dans sa main.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit Orience. Si Soane ne mesure encore pas bien les conséquences, je suis assez mâture pour deviner que m'attacher à un humain ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

- Oh, mais je ne vous parlais pas de...

- L'affinité commence par le prénom, la coupa-t-elle doucement.

Hermione baissa les yeux, plus consciente que jamais de l'impossibilité d'être amie avec un vampire. Leur passé douloureux à cause des sorciers, leur fierté et leurs traditions mettaient une barrière définitive à la simple idée d'amitié.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de m'écraser les pieds, cher Drago Malefoy, vous seriez bien aimable, grommela au loin la voix féminine d'une vampiresse.

A l'énonciation du nom qui lui retournait les entrailles, Hermione tourna la tête vers le tunnel qui menait à l'entrée de la case. Une femelle vampire, habillée d'une robe de mariée couleur ocre, tentait vainement de rester à l'avant de la marche, car le jeune homme se trouvant derrière elle ne cessait d'essayer de la dépasser, impatient.

- Voilà, voilà ! Doucement ! Elle est là, vous voyez ? En parfait état, comme promis ! disait la vampiresse d'un ton agacé.

Drago la bouscula légèrement pour passer devant et déboucha enfin dans la case, cherchant Hermione des yeux. Cette dernière, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se précipita vers lui. Drago la serra dans ses bras, rassuré.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Et tes blessures ?

- Tout va bien, elles se sont bien occupées de moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte qu'il pût s'apercevoir de la beauté de la jeune femme. Il en resta muet. Hermione, quant à elle, put également contempler l'élégance du smoking noir qui avait été prêté à l'ancien Serpentard. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu, fut une époque, affirmer haut et fort que Drago Malefoy n'était pas un Dieu vivant ?

- Tu es belle Granger, tu sais ça ? finit-il par dire.

Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Pas aussi belles que...

- Je ne les vois même pas, la coupa-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Tu es très élégant, toi aussi.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Ils rigolèrent sous les yeux inquisiteurs des vampires, puis Hermione redevint sérieuse :

- Drago, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est à propos de Azaan.

A ce moment-là, une voix très familière s'écria joyeusement :

- Non, non ! Je t'assure, t'es super mignon, frangin ! Ou devrais-je dire...mignonne !

Dowelle débarqua en trombe dans la case, aussitôt suivi de Soane qui lui courait après, l'air furieux. Ce dernier n'avait plus sa coiffure habituelle, de longues et fines locks attachées en hauteur. En effet, ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre avaient été démêlés et lissés, sûrement à l'aide de la magie vu la difficulté que requérait la tâche ; à présent, ils descendaient le long de ses épaules, propres et soyeux. Cette nouvelle apparence l'efféminait quelque peu, mais, selon Hermione, ça ne fit que rajouter à sa beauté. Tous deux portaient le même smoking élégant que Drago, et elle les trouva très humains, tout à coup.

Dowelle fit un grand bond en hauteur et s'accrocha au plafond pour échapper aux griffes de son frère.

- Que de violence, mademoiselle ! s'écria Dowelle d'un ton faussement offensé.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! gronda Orience à l'adresse de son frère, tandis que Soane le pourchassait, furibonde. C'est son anniversaire, c'est la tradition qui le veut coiffé ainsi !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les hormones de Soane le rendent susceptible ! ricana-t-il.

- Je vais te tuer si tu ne la fermes pas ! menaça ce dernier, poussé à bout.

Mais Dowelle paraissait plus rapide, et Soane finit pas s'arrêter de cavaler. Ses yeux verts croisèrent alors ceux de Hermione. Son expression de surprise fit bientôt place à un visage assombri, et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Soane, attends ! supplia aussitôt Hermione.

Drago s'avança pour la retenir, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigeait déjà vers Soane. Elle devait s'excuser à tout prix, qu'il veuille l'entendre ou non. Le vampire la regardait s'avancer vers lui, silencieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione put discerner la tristesse sur les traits de son beau visage noir, et se sentit indigne de son pardon.

- Soane, déglutit-elle. Je m'en veux atrocement, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de retrouver le laboratoire, j'ai abusé de ta confiance.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la regarder. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire pour se racheter, tous ses mots lui semblaient inutiles.

- Azaan avait raison, finit-il par dire. Je me suis trompé sur toi, Hermione Granger.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. J'ai été moi-même, je n'ai pas joué. J'ai réellement apprécié chaque seconde passée en ta compagnie, Soane. Tu dois me croire.

- Te croire ? répéta-t-il. Comme lorsque tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant de ne parler de ce laboratoire à personne ? Non, j'ai déjà fait l'erreur de te croire, je ne recommencerai plus.

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire, hein ? s'énerva-t-elle. Aucun des tiens ne m'aurait jamais laissé entrer à l'intérieur ! Et il était hors de question que je laisse la communauté sorcière périr juste parce que votre peuple, à cause de cette fichue fierté, me refuse toute aide !

- Je te croyais différente, murmura-t-il, déçu. Mais tu es comme tous les autres, tu fais passé tes intérêts personnels avant, sans tenir compte des nôtres.

- Les autres ? Oh oui, parlons-en de ces autres, Soane ! Que sont-ils devenus, hein ? Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? Vous les avez tués ! Et pourquoi ? Pour vous venger, simplement ! Mais ces humains étaient comme moi, ils avaient une famille et une vie ! Ils n'étaient que des messagers qui faisaient le travail que le ministère exigeait ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les éliminer juste parce que le contenu du message ne vous plaisait pas...Alors cesse de me faire culpabiliser, maintenant. Il me serait arrivé la même chose qu'à ces pauvres hommes si je vous avais révélé mes intentions, et tu le sais.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais permis, dit alors Soane d'une voix brisée.

Hermione souffla longuement. Il n'était plus énervé.

- Quand on était dans le laboratoire, ajouta-t-elle, tu m'as dit que tu sentais que je cachais quelque chose, mais que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter car tu savais mes intentions bonnes et très loin de vouloir nous nuire. C'est toujours le cas, et je sais que tu le sens, au fond de moi.

Elle le fixait intensément, et le vampire finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il lui tendit une main qu'Hermione accepta avec un immense sourire, puis il la tira vers lui pour l'enlacer. La jeune femme fut surprise de ce contact si intime avec un vampire, eux qui s'étaient toujours montrés si distants. Sa peau était froide mais incroyablement douce.

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge, derrière eux. Hermione avait oublié la présence de Drago et voulut se dégager, mais, comme par hasard, Soane avait resserré son étreinte à ce moment précis. La force du vampire était telle qu'il ne devait même pas sentir les efforts d'Hermione pour sortir de l'emprise de ses bras, semblables à une prison d'acier. Coincée, elle préféra attendre qu'il redevienne raisonnable, plutôt que de le brusquer. Mais Soane n'était pas un vampire raisonnable, elle commençait à le connaître. Aussi, dut-elle faire les gros yeux à Orience et Alaïs qui s'étaient retirées un peu plus loin. Ces dernières volèrent à son secours et Soane finit par écouter ses sœurs. Il relâcha Hermione et, contre toute attente, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, il sortit de la case avec le reste de sa famille, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls. Cette dernière porta quelques doigts à sa bouche et frôla ses lèvres d'un geste très lent, le cœur rapide.

- Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux, lâcha Drago dont la voix était emplie de mépris et d'ironie. J'ai une idée, vous n'avez cas vous mariez puisque vous êtes déjà en tenue !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Drago, on s'est juste réconcilié. C'était important pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une créature, bon sang !

- Tu vois, c'est à cause de sorciers comme toi qu'ils se sont retrouvés esclaves. Ils nous ressemblent bien plus que tu ne le crois, n'oublie pas qu'ils ont été humains avant nous. Et cette créature, comme tu dis, nous a sauvé la vie il n'y pas plus d'une heure.

Voyant que les mâchoires du jeune homme restaient crispées, elle fit un pas vers lui et souleva d'un pouce son collier d'argent au pendentif de serpent.

- Je n'ai pas fais cette promesse dans le vent, Drago. A toi, pour toujours.

Il sembla se radoucir, puis lui rendit même son sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, murmura Hermione en posant sa main contre sa joue.

Drago la recouvrit de la sienne et déclara d'un ton sérieux :

- Moi, non. Par contre, c'est ton copain vampire qui aura à s'en faire s'il lui reprend un jour l'envie de t'embrasser…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Drago venait de faire preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable face au comportement osé de Soane, et elle le remerciait pour ça. Merlin qu'elle aimait ce prétentieux de Serpentard ! Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui pour savoir que Soane ne représentait rien pour elle, à part de l'attirance physique et un grand sentiment d'amitié. Rien de plus.

Heureuse, Hermione embrassa tendrement Drago, comme pour lui prouver ses paroles. Puis, se rappelant de quelque chose, ce dernier fronça les sourcils :

- Tu voulais me parler de Azaan ?

- Ah, oui...Ça attendra. Pour le moment, il est grand temps de négocier avec la Reine. Elle m'a fait attendre bien trop longtemps, et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la case, accompagnés d'Orience et d'Alaïs qui leur indiquèrent le chemin pour rejoindre la Reine. Hermione était décidée à jouer la carte de la franchise, cette fois-ci. Au risque de sa vie, elle révèlerait les réelles intentions du ministère. De toute façon, il faudrait être idiot pour s'essayer à mentir. Pourtant, ce choix n'avait apparemment pas épargné les messagers précédents. A cette pensée, la jeune femme serra les poings et, plus résolue que jamais, pénétra dans la Case Royale où Leeyame et son armée l'attendaient.

Drago avait proposé son aide, mais elle avait aussitôt refusé : négocier, c'était _sa_ mission. Il devait désormais reprendre son rôle initial : garde du corps ; bien que, sans baguette magique, il ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité... Arrivée devant l'enfant à l'allure imposante, assise dans son grand fauteuil de pierre, ce fut d'ailleurs sa première exigence :

- Majesté, commença Hermione, je suis venue vous expliquer la raison de mes actions, et espérer votre pardon. Aussi, si vous consentez à m'écouter et à m'accorder votre confiance, je désirerais récupérer nos baguettes magiques.

La Reine la toisa d'un regard mauvais.

- Cela fait beaucoup, Hermione Granger, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vouloir gagner une confiance dont vous n'êtes pas digne ?

- J'ai conscience d'abuser de votre bonté, et je vous remercie déjà de ne pas m'avoir tuée sur le champ en me trouvant ici sans votre consentement, mais le temps presse. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre que le monde magique s'effondre juste parce que je dois passer par des convenances agaçantes.

- Hermione, l'alarma Drago dans un murmure. Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

- Non, je ne veux plus me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, Drago ! J'en ai assez de devoir jouer la bonne petite sorcière dans le seul but de rester en vie ! Je suis représentante du Ministère de la Magie, et vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie. Mais, comme je l'ai bien compris, vous ne tenez pas compte de cette règle. Eh bien, soit ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais laissez-moi d'abord tenter de vous convaincre.

Le silence suivit sa tirade. La Reine, le visage impassible, mit un certain temps avant de prendre la parole :

- Vous avez du courage, déclara-t-elle. Et pour cela, je devrais vous tuer. Malheureusement, Soane ne me le pardonnerait pas. Alors je vous écoute, Hermione Granger, mais sachez que ma courtoisie a ses limites. Autrement dit, veuillez mesurer vos paroles, à l'avenir.

Hermione ancra ce conseil dans sa tête, peu désireuse de se laisser emporter de nouveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous apprendre que je n'étais pas là ce soir sur la demande de Soane.

- En effet, répondit-elle, le visage sombre. Un vampire peut mentir à un autre sans être démasqué, mais Soane manque encore d'expérience.

- Ne le blâmez pas, demanda Hermione, même après ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Voilà, Soane m'a montré le laboratoire. Mais c'est moi qui l'aie convaincu, après ses nombreux refus. Sachez d'abord que je n'ai nullement l'intention de parler de ce laboratoire à qui que ce soit. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que désire Voldemort.

Hermione s'interrompit, attentive à la moindre réaction. Mais, une fois encore, le visage du petit vampire restait de marbre.

- Je sais qu'il tente en vain d'obtenir une arme qui se trouve cachée ici, reprit-elle. Je sais également que vous vous obstinez à la lui refuser à cause d'anciennes querelles concernant ses adeptes, les lycans. Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative que d'essayer de m'en emparer moi-même, car j'étais bien consciente de ne recevoir aucune d'aide de votre part. C'est pourquoi je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir abusé de votre hospitalité. Toutefois, si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

- Tout cela suit une parfaite logique, du moins jusqu'à un certain point qui est : en quoi sommes-nous concernés ? Quel intérêt ais-je à écouter vos recommandations ?

- Le ministère vous offre la liberté en échange de votre collaboration...mais il n'en pense pas un mot.

La dernière phrase provoqua des grognements sourds de la part de tous les vampires présents dans la pièce, et le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre de plus en plus vite face cette réaction pourtant prévisible.

- Les sorciers sont décidément pourris de l'intérieur ! cracha l'un.

- Nous devrions la tuer rien que pour ça ! s'écria un autre.

Drago fit aussitôt un pas en avant mais Hermione le retint d'un geste vif. Seul l'avis de Leeyame lui importait, car c'était elle qui déciderait de tout. Soutenant difficilement son regard vert perçant, Hermione patienta.

- Je vois...murmura simplement la Reine. Et je suppose que, maintenant, vous espérez vous faire passer pour la gentille humaine qui vient proposer son aide, indépendante des volontés du ministère ?

- Non, répondit-elle sincèrement. Même si l'idée ne m'enchantait guère, j'ai accepté cette mission de vous tromper, c'est un fait. Seulement, j'ai appris à vous connaître et, que cela vous surprenne, à vous apprécier. Vous êtes respectables sur bien des points, et c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus mentir.

- C'est un peu tard.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliqua Hermione. Aidez-nous. Pas dans notre intérêt, mais dans le vôtre. Vous ne connaissez pas Voldemort aussi bien que les sorciers, vous ignorez sa cruauté mais surtout sa volonté indestructible de dominer le monde. Ne croyez pas échapper à ses ambitions. Vous lui refusez l'arme ? Il viendra la chercher. Sûrement plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

- Nous savons nous battre.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva Hermione, provoquant un mouvement agressif chez les vampires. Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Et je me fiche complètement de vous rabaisser dans votre estime, je veux vous ouvrir les yeux ! Voldemort détient le monde, désormais. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir est de devenir alliés ! Mettez votre rage envers les humains de côté et défendez votre honneur ! Car si Voldemort met la main sur vous, vous connaîtrez vraiment ce qu'est la soumission...

- Assez ! siffla la Reine. Cessez de prétendre vouloir notre bien et d'exiger de nous d'aider des hommes qui étaient prêts à nous trahir !

Hermione ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes de colère. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les vampires n'étaient définitivement _pas_ des humains. Longtemps elle les avait considérés comme semblables, mais le fait était qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas de la même façon. Ces vampires, en dépit des apparences intellectuelles, restaient des créatures profondément transformées par la mutation qui leur avait ôté l'humanité. Désormais, leur fierté, leur égoïsme et leur rancune constituaient leur personnalité, et les traits humains tels que la pitié ou le pardon n'existaient plus.

- Très bien, murmura Hermione, les mâchoires contractées. J'aurais essayé. Je suppose que, puisque vous refusez de vous joindre à mon camp, vous appartenez alors à l'autre camp. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- C'est une fâcheuse façon de conclure, mais je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, à présent ? demanda-t-elle en toute connaissance de cause.

- Nous ne vous tuerons pas, répondit Leeyame, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez. Croyez-le ou non, vous êtes de loin l'humaine la plus digne de parler à notre peuple.

Hermione releva la tête, surprise et soulagée.

- Je n'aime pas vos manières, certes, ajouta-t-elle. Néanmoins, votre tempérament et votre courage font de vous quelqu'un dont nous nous souviendrons. Mais, avant de vous laissez partir sur un sentiment de paix, accordez-nous votre présence au Bal. Soane y tient.

Hermione les trouva bien culottés de lui demander une faveur après qu'ils aient franchement refusé la sienne. Mais ils la laissaient vivre...C'était sûrement le plus beau geste que l'on puisse attendre venant d'eux.

- D'accord, dit-elle en ignorant le regard réprobateur de Drago.

- Parfait, allons-y, dans ce cas.

- Oh, une dernière chose ! se souvint Hermione.

Elle s'approcha légèrement.

- Il faut que je vous mette en garde contre Azaan.

La Reine haussa les sourcils.

- Une mise en garde contre l'un des miens ? rit-elle. Vous êtes décidément spéciale, Hermione Granger. Ma foi, je serais bien surprise de l'entendre ?

- Oui, moi aussi...s'éleva alors la voix glaciale du vampire concerné.

Hermione cessa de respirer devant le visage noir qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Leeyame. Azaan souriait de toutes ses dents, dont deux canines menaçantes.

- Eh bien ? s'impatienta la Reine.

- Je...heu...non, rien. Ce n'est rien.

- Bon, dans ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps ! Il faut fêter les deux cents ans de Soane !

Tandis que la foule s'agitait tout autour de la jeune femme, elle resta pétrifiée face au vampire dont le sourire suffisait à la paralyser. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva près d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû, Hermione Granger...

Elle vit ensuite Drago se glisser devant elle et saisir d'un mouvement brusque le cou du vampire qui ne broncha pas d'un centimètre.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Azaan, murmura Drago, dont les yeux gris acier reflétaient une réelle colère. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me croire vulnérable sans baguette magique. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez de te voir rôder autour d'Hermione pour la menacer, alors je te le répète une dernière fois : tente la moindre violence sur elle, et tu sauras ce dont je suis capable...

Sa main effleura la peau noire du vampire, juste au dessous de l'œil, et Hermione y découvrit une imposante cicatrice qu'elle n'avait remarquée jusqu'alors.

- ...et je ne suis pas aussi indulgent que mon père l'était, rajouta-t-il.

Azaan esquissa un sourire pour se montrer à la hauteur de son adversaire, mais ses yeux agités révélaient avec évidence une crainte nouvelle. Cependant, il conserva une certaine assurance :

- Et dire que c'est toi, le célèbre Drago Malefoy. Tes anciens exploits sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles, et j'avoue t'avoir admiré. Mais ce que tu es devenu est pitoyable. Cette fille t'a transformé et affaibli car, fut un temps, tu m'aurais déjà tué à cause d'un simple regard de travers.

- Sache que si j'agis différemment, c'est pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Et si je m'abstiens de te tuer, là, tout de suite, c'est encore pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Si tu saisis son importance pour moi, tu comprends bien que toutes les vies du monde entier n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux si ce n'est la sienne. Je te laisse deviner le côté moins aimable de ma personnalité qui refera surface si tu la touches. Au moindre faux pas, j'espère que ce sera _toi_, qui sauras courir vite.

Drago lui lâcha le cou et entraîna Hermione par la main.

- Reste le plus loin possible de ce vampire, lui ordonna-t-il fermement, une fois au loin.

Il était clair que c'était une recommandation qu'elle n'avait pas à contredire, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils suivirent la centaine de vampire jusqu'à se retrouver au bord d'une case qui débouchait sur l'extérieur. Tandis que les créatures continuaient leur chemin dans les airs, Hermione stoppa net au bord de la falaise et le vide qui s'étalait sous ses pieds lui retourna l'estomac. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu songer à faire demi-tour, deux mains froides l'entraînaient déjà vers les hauteurs.

- C'est moi, la rassura la voix d'Orience.

Hermione se laissa guider de plus en plus loin dans le ciel, Drago volant à ses côtés grâce à un autre vampire. Ils traversèrent la couche nuageuse pendant quelques longues minutes, avant de déboucher sur une immensité bleue éclairée par la lune. Orience ralentit l'allure et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de regarder vers le bas. Elle sentie alors les mains de la vampiresse la lâcher, et Hermione eut un moment de panique intense. Mais, étrangement, ses pieds se posèrent sur l'air frais comme ils l'auraient fait sur du sol. Apparemment, toute la magie de ces créatures nocturnes rassemblée était suffisante pour faire voler aisément deux humains à leurs côtés.

- Que fait-on ici ? demanda Hermione au premier vampire qui passait près d'elle.

Ce dernier ricana et répondit quelque chose en son dialecte. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la traduction d'Orience pour en comprendre le sens : il était clair que le Bal se déroulerait ici, à des milliers de mètres du sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre Drago, elle se fit entraîner par le mouvement des vampiresses qui se rangèrent en ligne droite, face aux vampires qui formaient eux aussi une ligne. De toute évidence, ils y avaient encore et toujours des règles, même pour danser.

De ce qu'elle pouvait constater, les Sang Sales n'étaient mélangés au Sang Purs que dans leur position au milieu de tous, mais leurs cavaliers n'étaient pas noirs. Hermione reçut comme un honneur le fait d'avoir un Sang Pur en face d'elle, comme s'ils la considéraient de la famille.

La musique démarra. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra soudainement. Elle connaissait ce son mélodieux et étrange, mais impossible de se rappeler où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu. Son cavalier s'avança, et elle l'imita après un rapide coup d'œil à sa voisine qui faisait de même. Elle frissonna au contact de la main glacée qui vint se poser sur sa hanche, et de l'autre qui lui prit sa propre main pour la monter au niveau de leurs visages. Les pas de danse furent facile à retenir, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient identiques à ceux des humains. C'était un peu comme si le bal, comprenant la danse et les robes, était l'une des seules choses qu'ils avaient accepté de conserver de leur ancienne vie humaine, ou plutôt quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pu se débarrasser car cette tradition était restée ancrée en eux.

Son cavalier la lâcha en douceur, et Hermione se retrouva plantée au milieu des couples, ignorante. Tous les autres avaient déjà retrouvé un cavalier, même Drago n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle chercha rapidement le vampire qui se trouvait sûrement tout seul, mais ce fuit lui qui la trouva la première, l'air plutôt agacé. Il continua de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils se mirent à danser, tandis qu'elle écrasait ses pieds à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par comprendre et mémoriser les pas, ainsi que les roulements de cavaliers. Elle put enfin prendre un peu de plaisir à danser et, tandis qu'elle changeait à nouveau de partenaire, ferma même les yeux pour apprécier cet instant hors du commun. Etait-elle en train de valser en pleine nuit au milieu de vampires ? Merlin, il fallait croire que oui.

Alors qu'il fallait encore changer de cavalier, Hermione sentit son cœur s'envoler lorsque ce fut des mains beaucoup plus chaleureuses qui l'encerclèrent.

- Bonsoir, bel inconnu, sourit-t-elle à Drago.

Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire qu'Hermione eut un flash. Elle se revoyait longtemps en arrière, dansant ainsi un même soir de pleine lune, avec cette même musique…Oui, c'était la musique des sirènes. Impossible de savoir d'où venait ce son fabuleux, mais il envahissait l'atmosphère et les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? murmura-t-il alors.

Elle savait qu'il pensait à la même chose, elle savait qu'il faisait référence à cette fameuse nuit. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Simplement parce que les sentiments qu'elle avait découverts l'avaient effrayée.

Incapable de répondre, Hermione ne dit rien. Drago soupira.

- Tu me reproches le silence sur mon passé, mais on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets.

- Parfois, il vaut mieux les étouffer pour être heureux…dit-elle, baissant les yeux.

- C'est ce que je pensais au début, avoua-t-il. Mais je n'en suis plus sûr. Tu me caches quelque chose qui est lourd à porter, Hermione. Je le sais, je le sens. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, mais ce que j'ignore encore plus, c'est si je pourrais vivre avec toi, et avec ton secret.

Et voilà, on y est, Hermione.

Ce moment était écrit il y avait déjà bien longtemps ; lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de mentir à Drago sur ses sentiments, c'était avant tout pour lui éviter de vivre sur un tel secret. En effet, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu quitter Drago comme on quitte un petit ami, fin de l'histoire. Mais, comme le lui avait dit Lisa, Drago était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas y voir anguille sous roche ; il n'aurait jamais cru à une simple rupture. Ainsi, elle avait bien compris que, même si le Serment Inviolable ne l'empêchait pas d'être avec Drago, elle ne le pouvait pas, car il n'accepterait pas de vivre avec une telle tâche noire sur son passé. Et pourtant, Hermione avait cédé. Oui, elle s'était offerte à Drago en pensant que ça pouvait marcher, qu'il mettrait sa curiosité de côté, mais, déjà, ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait à toute allure. Il refusait de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher, et, en agissant ainsi, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la mettait en danger.

- Il va falloir faire un choix, Drago, dit-elle soudain. C'est moi, ou mes secrets.

Le jeune homme parût surpris par la gravité de la situation, et fronça les sourcils, ne supportant pas perdre le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Tes secrets font partis de toi, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir, parce que vous êtes tout simplement inséparables.

Encore dans le mille. Et pourtant…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes la même chose, Drago ? lança-t-elle fermement. C'est vrai, après tout, en me demandant sans arrêt de te faire confiance, et en refusant de me révéler où tu te trouvais durant toutes ces absences, tu me demandes bien de faire un choix entre ta parole, et la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Autrement dit, entre tes secrets, et toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva-t-il à son tour. C'est tellement différent !

- C'est toujours différent avec toi, Drago ! Mais nos secrets sont peut-être beaucoup plus liés que tu ne le penses…

Le regard profond qu'il lui adressa révéla à Hermione qu'elle en avait trop dit. Il semblait réfléchir sur les dernières paroles prononcées, et elle remercia Merlin de voir le nouveau cavalier arriver. Drago la lâcha et, à son plus désespoir, tomba entre les mains d'Inaya.

Quant à elle, son nouveau vampire était d'une beauté sans précédent. Elle afficha un sourire un peu niais, mais il resta impassible. Soane semblait vraiment le seul à pouvoir ressentir des sentiments humains. Sûrement parce qu'il était le plus jeune de la famille, se dit Hermione. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Elle scruta les couples des yeux, et ne tarda pas à le voir danser avec l'une de ses sœurs, riant aux éclats.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, elle se mit ensuite à chercher Azaan. Etrangement, elle ne le vit pas, et étrangement, elle s'y était attendue.

- Tous les vampires doivent participer au bal, non ? demanda-t-elle à son cavalier.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, étonné de la voir parler avec tant d'aisance. Il fallait dire qu'elle commençait vraiment à être habituée à ces créatures.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin. Sans exception.

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Tous les vampires étaient réunis, sauf celui qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était sûr, quelque chose se tramait…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, toutes les vampiresses se reculèrent soudainement, et la musique s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-elle à Alaïs qui se trouvait à côté.

- C'est l'heure du slow, répondit-elle, toute excitée.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et Hermione se fit de nouveau entraînée dans le mouvement de masse. Les mâles se postèrent à l'écart, tandis que toutes les femelles formèrent une espèce de ronde gigantesque. Hermione vit Soane émerger de la foule pour en devenir le centre. Il était si beau, si gracieux, si jeune. Il regardait chacune de ses sœurs une par une, et leur offrait chaque fois un sourire renversant. Puis, il passa devant Hermione et, à sa grande surprise, s'arrêta. Ce n'est pas un sourire qu'il lui offrit, mais sa main tendue. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Alaïs lui fit les gros yeux et la poussa un peu en avant. Hermione atterrit dans les bras de Soane, prise au dépourvue. La musique se remit aussitôt en marche, et un doux son accompagna leurs mouvements. Sans un mot, l'ancienne Gryffondor accepta la danse du beau vampire, et tous les regards verts les observèrent valser avec admiration, ainsi qu'un unique regard gris, impénétrable.

L'esprit de la jeune femme était, lui, complètement ailleurs. Les émeraudes de son cavalier l'hypnotisaient à la façon d'un charmeur de serpents. Ses yeux rieurs qui la contemplaient avec douceur provoquaient en elle un tel sentiment de sécurité qu'elle en oublia le reste, et ne vit que Soane et son sourire éclatant.

- Tu me fascine tellement… murmura-t-il alors. Tu es si belle, si différente. Il ne te mérite pas.

L'évocation indirecte de Drago lui rappela une fois de plus sa présence. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais la main de Soane se posa sur sa joue et lui détourna doucement la tête vers lui.

- Cesse de penser à lui, dit-il. Tu es avec moi.

- Non, Soane, dit enfin Hermione, l'air désolée.

Il était temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rivaliser avec Drago.

- Mon corps est avec toi, oui, mais pas mon cœur. Je n'ai aucun choix à faire entre toi et lui.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu hésites, assura-t-il. Tu as besoin de moi pour t'ouvrir les yeux.

- Non ! s'obstina Hermione.

Son cœur battait curieusement vite. C'était comme si elle sentait un danger la guetter. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à craindre ? L'entêtement de Soane n'était que passager, il finirait par comprendre.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que je suis celui qu'il te faut ?

- Ecoute, Soane, j'avoue avoir été perdue pendant un moment. C'était une période où je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance, et ton amitié m'a été d'une grande aide. Mais tout s'arrête là, d'accord ?

- Je te veux, Hermione Granger.

- Arrête maintenant, tu me fais peur.

Elle voulut mettre fin au slow, mais constata avec horreur que ses pieds continuaient de danser au gré de la musique.

- Reste avec moi, insista Soane. Tu n'as pas besoin de cet humain, il ne t'apportera que de la souffrance. Moi, je peux te donner l'éternité.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, cessant tout effort.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je peux t'offrir tellement plus que lui…

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation ; le ton adopté avait un goût d'affirmation trop fort pour n'être que suggestif.

- Je ne veux plus danser, lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Pourquoi personne n'intervenait ? Tous les vampires restaient immobiles, la regardant se débattre, en vain.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle. Où est-il ? Où est Drago ?

Paniquée, Hermione ne le vit nulle part. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Tu seras plus heureuse sans lui, crois-moi.

La phrase de Soane provoqua en elle une crise d'angoisse.

- Où est Drago… ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure désespéré.

Puis, la peur fit place à la colère.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? hurla-t-elle à la foule. Je veux le voir ! Où est-il !

Folle de rage, Hermione réussit à se dégager une main et gifla Soane de toutes ses forces. Le bruit de la claque résonnait encore lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Hermione fit volte-face. C'était Orience. Sa présence la rassura quelque peu :

- Orience, ton frère est devenu fou, pleura-t-elle. Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver Drago, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

- Calme-toi, conseilla la vampiresse. Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es des nôtres, à présent.

Hermione la dévisagea.

- Bienvenue dans la famille ! s'écria Alaïs, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne comprends pas…s'inquiéta Hermione, la respiration retenue.

- Tu es ma femme, désormais, expliqua Soane en lui prenant la main. Tu as accepté la danse de mariage, donc tu es la mariée. Je t'ai choisie.

Hermione dégagea vivement sa main de la main noire. La tête lui tournait, son cœur cognait trop fort.

- Tu dois choisir une Sang Pur, se rassura Hermione tout bas. Tu ne peux pas me choisir. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas…

- Mais tu es une Sang Pur, s'éleva alors la voix de Leeyame.

Elle s'approcha de Hermione et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu es une sorcière, et non une moldue. Une fois transformée, tu seras une Sang Pur et, en épousant Soane, un Sang Royal. La loi n'est pas transgressée et je ne peux donc m'y opposer.

- On va être sœur ! s'extasia Alaïs en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione s'effondra sur les genoux, muette. Elle sentit la main de Soane lui caresser le dos, mais ne bougea pas. Elle était prise au piège, et Drago n'était plus là. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Soane était différent ? Voire humain ? Il était comme eux, exactement comme eux : une créature dont la morale n'était plus humaine.

- On va être heureux, Marya...murmura alors Soane à son oreille, tout en lui touchant les cheveux.

Hermione leva ses yeux trempés vers lui.

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

Mais il s'était déjà redressé et Hermione sentit aussitôt des mains la soulever.

Impuissante, elle se laissa entraîner par les vampires, tous excités à l'idée de célébrer une nouvelle venue.

Le cauchemar se poursuivait…


	33. De L'Autre Côté Du Masque

**Salut à tous =)**

**Bon, je crois que vous commencez à être sérieusement habitué à mes mots d'excuse en chaque début de chapitre, donc je vais faire court : navrée de la longue attente, mais je reviens tout juste d'un voyage dans le nord de la Nouvelle-Zélande qui a duré six jours. Là je suis de retour dans le nord et il se passe tellement de choses, avec la rentrée au lycée et tout et tout que je n'ai pas pu publier mon chapitre. Je vais tâcher d'être plus rapide pour le suivant.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui s'accrochent à la fic malgré l'attente, et merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et des bonnes fins de vacances =)**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 33 : De L'Autre Côté Du Masque...**

Hermione gesticulait dans tous les sens, hurlait de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle ne ferait partie des leurs, jamais.

Mais la possibilité d'une échappatoire devenait de moins en moins envisageable. Les mains des créatures, dures et puissantes, la dirigèrent sans difficulté à travers les nuages avant d'atteindre l'immense falaise qui leur servait de repère. Ils posèrent pied sur la case la plus proche, et les cris d'Hermione résonnèrent à l'intérieur des cavités.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurlait-elle. Bande de sangsues attardées ! Libérez-moi ou vous aurez à faire au ministère !

Mais, lorsqu'elle vit que ses menaces ne les atteignaient pas le moins du monde, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la Case Royale, elle se mit à supplier :

- Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça, souffla-t-elle à Orience qui l'accompagnait. Vous faîtes une grosse erreur, je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut à Soane !

- S'il t'a choisie, c'est que tu es la bonne, répondit-elle, parfaitement sereine.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est Marya qu'il veut, pas moi ! S'il te plaît Orience, ne les laisse pas faire !

Les larmes défilèrent alors sur ses joues. Aucune oreille ne lui était attentive, aucune main ne lui était secourable. Malgré la foule, Hermione se sentie complètement seule, abandonnée. Alors c'était ainsi que finiraient ses jours ? Mordue par un vampire ? Non, pas elle, pas Hermione Granger. Elle avait toujours su se tirer de situations parfois pires que celle-ci. Elle pensa alors à Harry. Qu'était-il devenu ? Et Richard ? Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander de leurs nouvelles, bien trop occupée par le retour de Drago dans sa vie. Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait ! Mourir sans pouvoir dire au revoir aux gens qu'elle aimait.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel et, tandis qu'on l'allongeait sur la grande table de pierre, pensa à Ronald. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que son esprit d'humaine irait le rejoindre, même si son corps resterait sur terre pour l'éternité.

Deux vampiresses suffirent à la maintenir allongée, et Soane se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, tout en la regardant tendrement. Inconsciemment, Hermione hochait la tête de droite à gauche, suppliant dans des murmures.

- Tu n'auras pas mal, assura-t-il.

Ce qu'elle redoutait tant arriva enfin ; ses canines s'allongèrent considérablement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, retenant ses sanglots.

C'est alors qu'une main noire se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Soane.

- Ne fais pas ça, mon frère.

En entendant la voix d'Inaya, Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pleine d'espoir suite à un conseil si inattendu de sa part. Soane regarda la vampiresse sans comprendre, puis la lumière parut se faire :

- Oh, désolée, Inaya. Je sais qu'on devait se marier toi et moi, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne désirais pas ce mariage plus que toi, Soane, répondit-elle posément.

- Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Que tu laisses cette humaine partir.

Tous les vampires regardèrent alternativement Inaya et Soane, surpris. Ce dernier resta interdit un moment, puis se mit à rire. Mais le visage impassible de sa sœur lui révéla qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et ses traits s'assombrirent.

- De quel droit exiges-tu qu'elle parte, Inaya ? lança-t-il avec force.

- De quel droit exiges-tu qu'elle reste, Soane ? répondit-elle, toujours avec ce calme déstabilisant.

- Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour elle, mais elle ne le comprend pas encore, voilà tout ! Et puis, je croyais que tu la détestais !

- C'est le cas.

- Alors, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, mais je pense que, face à cette situation, je n'ai plus le choix : j'ai le devoir de la protéger, et j'y sacrifierais ma vie si cela devenait nécessaire.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'effara son frère.

Hermione, qui avait suivi l'échange avec grande attention, se posait exactement la même question. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle dût s'obliger à respirer de nouveau pour éviter la crise cardiaque.

- Hélas, répondit Inaya, les raisons pour lesquelles je la protège ne te regardent pas.

- Si Leeyame le savait, tu...

- Elle le sait, le coupa-t-elle. C'est elle en personne qui m'a chargé de sa protection.

- Tu mens !

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité, Soane. J'ai juré de ma vie qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, et un vampire tient toujours sa parole, car la mort est préférable à une promesse rompue.

- Si c'était vraiment la Reine qui t'avait confié sa protection, pourquoi accepte-t-elle mon choix de l'épouser ?

- Tu connais la réponse. Tu as toujours été son favori, et cela ne changera pas. Elle répond à tes exigences et tu en es conscient, puisque tu en abuses. Leeyame est donc prête à renoncer à son honneur pour ton bonheur, mais pas moi.

Soane avait les yeux rouges, à présent. Hors de lui, il n'osa cependant pas tenter la moindre attaque envers sa sœur, mais risqua de la menacer :

- Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever, déclara-t-il en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête. Elle est mariée à moi, maintenant. Elle m'appartient, et tous ici en sommes témoins.

- Elle ignorait que cette danse était décisive, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu le sais. Nous avons assez discuté ; ou tu la laisses s'en aller, ou tu la gardes. Mais, sache que si tu prends cette dernière décision, nous nous battrons, Soane. Et, autant te prévenir, tu ne gagneras pas.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Dowelle et Sehdar sortirent de l'ombre et se glissèrent alors à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? s'inquiéta Soane.

- Désolé, frangin, répondit Dowelle avec de réels remords. Mais j'ai juré, et nous sommes un peuple digne. Je dois tenir mes engagements.

Sehdar, l'un des premiers vampires qu'elle avait aperçu le soir du piège près de la cabane et qui l'avait reniflée dangereusement en guise d'accueil, restait silencieux. Il avait même l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement.

Face à des vampires dont l'expérience dépassait largement la sienne, Soane finit par reculer d'un pas.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, approuva Inaya.

Tous les yeux verts se posèrent ensuite sur Hermione. Immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, terrifiée à la vue de son destin qui bondissait de mains en mains, Hermione se redressa sur la table de pierre. Prudemment, elle posa les pieds à terre, puis se mit debout, la respiration bruyante.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une bouffée d'air pour décompresser, Soane profita de cette seconde d'inattention de la part de son entourage pour saisir Hermione par le bras. Son geste fut si vif et si imprévisible qu'elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Dowelle crier le nom de son frère avant de transplaner à la vitesse de la lumière.

De nouveau, la sensation d'être ligotée dans un manège de parc d'attraction s'empara d'elle. Aucun de ses membres ne répondait, mais son esprit était bien là, à l'intérieur du vampire. Elle avait même l'impression de ressentir sa fureur. Soane bondissait d'arbre en arbre sans aucune souplesse, se prenait parfois des branches, mais ne s'arrêtait pas. La douleur physique ne semblait pas pouvoir rivaliser avec sa douleur de cœur.

Enfin, il cessa de courir, sûrement épuisé. Hermione s'écroula sur l'herbe humide, retrouvant la mobilité de son corps. Dès qu'elle en eut la force, elle recula le plus loin possible jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée contre un arbre, près de la rivière autrefois aperçue du haut de sa cabane. Dans son mouvement rapide, sa main s'était posée sur une drôle de plante épineuse qui lui écorcha la paume. Hermione retint un cri de douleur, et cacha sa main derrière son dos, car la vue du sang ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Tu n'as rien craindre, annonça alors Soane en la contemplant si terrifiée.

Rassemblant son courage, elle répliqua avec colère :

- C'est déjà ce que tu m'avais promis au laboratoire, il me semble...

- Peut-être parce que je ne pensais pas que tu verrais mon amour pour toi comme un danger, ironisa-t-il.

- Ton amour pour moi ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire glacial.

- C'est me piéger, me transformer contre ma volonté et me kidnapper que tu appelles amour, Soane ? Arrête de te poser en victime. Je suis tellement déçue. Déçue de te découvrir si différent ! Tu as abusé de mon amitié pour me trahir, alors que tu es le premier à exiger l'honnêteté...

Soane s'approcha mais se figea devant la réaction immédiate de la jeune femme qui s'était plaquée un peu plus contre l'arbre. Ce mouvement de protection dut lui faire mal, car il baissa les yeux, le regard triste.

- Je t'en prie, cesse d'avoir peur, supplia-t-il. Je ne te toucherai pas.

Hermione aurait tellement aimé le croire, mais l'image du vampire penché au-dessus d'elle pour la mordre flottait encore dans son esprit, terrifiante. Elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance, et resta collée au tronc d'arbre. Soane soupira.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, dit-il en levant la tête vers les étoiles. Mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. Mon amour est dangereux, je m'en rends compte, maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, dit Hermione en se détendant un peu. C'est Marya. Son souvenir, du moins.

- Non, répondit-il aussitôt en croisant son regard. Il est vrai que, beaucoup de fois, je l'ai retrouvée à travers toi. Mais je sais qui tu es. Tu es Hermione Granger, et c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, peu importe le nombre de fois ou tu me fais penser à Marya. Tu restes la sorcière étonnante et intelligente qui a réveillé mon cœur, endormi depuis des siècles.

Tout à coup, il s'approcha vivement d'elle et lui prit les mains avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je réalise seulement mes actes, et je réalise le mal que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux, il faut que tu me croies.

- Je...je ne sais pas, Soane, bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione Granger ! J'ai compris que je ne pouvais t'avoir, et je l'accepte, désormais ! Je ressens ta peur comme si elle était mienne, et ça me détruit. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si peu rassurée en ma présence, et je suis prêt à tout pour récupérer ta confiance, ainsi que ton amitié. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Hermione plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux verts, et saisit alors l'opportunité de parler de ce qui ne cessait de lui occuper l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Rends-moi Drago, souffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Soane perdit aussitôt de sa gaieté. Cependant, résolu à lui prouver son amitié, il accepta :

- Très bien. Si c'est avec lui que tu es heureuse, je vais te le rendre.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller. Soane l'aida à se relever.

- Ça me tue de l'avouer, dit-il alors, mais il est clair que, tous les deux, vous êtes unis par quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour. Même quand votre vie est menacée, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous soucier de la vie de l'autre.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus souris comme ça. Soane était de retour, elle en était sûre. Il était conscient de son emportement et n'était plus un danger pour elle.

- Alors, sourit-il timidement, on est amis ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Même s'il était suicidaire d'avoir un vampire excessivement amoureux pour ami, Hermione était heureuse de le retrouver dans sa vie, car elle s'y était vraiment attachée. Ils repartaient tous deux sur des bases claires et sans ambiguïté ; le côté enfantin de Soane qui pensait pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait simplement par la force était révolu. C'était comme si cette prise de conscience l'avait fait mûrir de plusieurs années, ou plutôt, de plusieurs siècle.

Soulagé, Soane ouvrit les bras et Hermione vint s'y loger.

- Je suis désolée pour Marya, murmura-t-elle.

- Elle est heureuse, maintenant. C'est ce qui compte. Je l'ai laissé vivre sa vie malgré mes sentiments, et je me dois de faire pareil avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Merci...

Brusquement, l'étreinte de Soane lui fut violemment arrachée. Le vampire s'écrasa contre un arbre voisin. Les yeux gris métal, Drago leva sa baguette de nouveau, et Soane tournoya dans les airs avant de ricocher contre le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, pour finalement s'effondrer dans l'herbe, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Drago, arrête ! s'écria Hermione en courant vers lui.

Qu'avait-il vu ? Ou, plutôt, qu'avait-il cru voir ? Alors qu'elle enlaçait le vampire, il avait dû penser qu'elle était en train de se faire mordre.

Drago se tourna vers elle, et lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains avant de la faire basculer de droite à gauche pour vérifier la présence d'une morsure dans le cou.

- Il n'y rien ! assura vivement Hermione en lui retirant ses mains.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Drago aperçut sa paume sanglante et lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le cacher.

- Je vais le tuer ! jura-t-il en se retournant vers sa victime laissée au sol.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Mais le jeune homme n'en écouta pas un mot. Son sang semblait bouillir, et l'envie de meurtre se lisait aussi bien dans ses yeux que son nom de famille jaillissait d'évidence : Malefoy. Un nom couvert de sang qui n'existait que pour la vengeance et la victoire, bannissant le déshonneur et la défaite.

Alors que Drago fut heureux de déceler autant de peur dans le regard vert du jeune vampire, il leva sa baguette une dernière fois.

Trois lumières rouges déchirèrent alors le ciel noir en longs traits lumineux. Avant même qu'elles ne se transforment, Hermione avait enfin compris ce qu'elles étaient. Inaya, Dowelle et Sedhar reprirent leur forme originelle devant Drago. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'elle-même avait été lors du transplanage ? Une lumière ? Ça expliquait la sensation de ne plus avoir de corps, et de faire partie du vampire, tout comme ça expliquait le fait qu'elle ait été sauvée par ces lumières chez Richard, la nuit de son agression. Drago le lui avait dit : seuls les vampires étaient capables d'un transplanage sur une distance si grande. Ce qui restait inexplicable, en revanche, c'était la raison de leur protection.

Dowelle s'avança le premier vers Drago, tandis que les deux autres se placèrent aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Si tu tues mon frère, Drago Malefoy, prévint Dowelle, je te réserve le même sort.

- A moins que je ne te tue avant, répliqua Drago, hors de lui. Cette sangsue ne mérite pas la vie !

- Pourquoi… ? s'éleva alors la voix abîmée de Soane, toujours étendu sur le sol. Parce que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de l'aimer, c'est ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, moi aussi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit à _son_ bonheur, idiot ! rétorqua Drago.

- Mais toi, oui ? ricana-t-il.

- Oui, parce qu'elle me l'a donné. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui prendre. Alors ne me compare surtout pas à toi, Soane, car j'ai plus de respect pour elle que tu n'en auras jamais. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi nous ne serons jamais au même niveau, c'est tout simplement parce que, moi, je donnerais ma vie pour le bonheur de la sienne, alors que toi, tu prendrais sa vie pour le bonheur de la tienne…

Soane ne répondit rien, et cette marque de faiblesse trop évidente dut être la raison pour laquelle Drago finit par baisser sa baguette : ce vampire ne valait pas la peine de se fatiguer, il avait juste essayer de ressentir ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature : l'amour.

Hermione posa une main douce sur son épaule. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, il crut l'avoir perdue et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Je suis désolé, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. J'aurais dû être là, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

- Où étais-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Rien, rassure-toi. J'ai juste été enlevé quand je ne m'y attendais pas, et c'est Inaya qui est venue me délivrer pour m'avertir du danger que tu courais. L'enlèvement a été rapide et personne n'a rien vu lors du bal, mais, même si ça avait été le cas, je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé ; ils étaient tous dans le coup. Je te promets qu'il paiera.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Soane regrette profondément, je te le jure.

- Comment peux-tu avoir encore confiance en lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'effara Drago.

- Comme je te fais confiance à toi, malgré une année d'absence… Et ne me dit pas que c'est différent.

Elle avait dû deviner juste, car il rétracta sa volonté de parler. Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Hermione vit alors quelque chose se déplacer dans le ciel et plissa les yeux pour mieux en discerner la nature. C'était une nouvelle lumière rouge. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un vampire inconnu dont la peau était blanche et les cheveux châtains apparut à leurs côtés. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué, et sa jambe droite saignait abondamment. Il cria quelque chose en son dialecte, et la réaction de tous les vampires présents fut identique : ils s'observèrent avec des yeux terrifiés et surpris, avant de poser un tas de questions au messager.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago en les interrompant.

Inaya se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

- Ils nous ont trouvés. C'est la guerre…

Ni Hermione, ni Drago n'eurent besoin de poser la question pour savoir que les loups-garous avaient lancé l'attaque.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! pesta Hermione aux trois vampires. Vous avez refusé de lui donner ce qu'il désire ? Il est venu se servir. Protégez immédiatement votre laboratoire.

- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit découvert, assura Dowelle.

- Même avec un vampire pour guide ? répondit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

- Que dis-tu ? s'inquiétèrent Sedhar et Inaya d'une même voix.

- Il se pourrait que Azaan soit à la tête de la meute…avoua-t-elle. J'en suis même certaine.

- C'est impossible…s'effara Inaya. Il n'oserait jamais nous trahir !

- Navrée de vous apprendre que, même après des siècles, vous le connaissez mal.

- Peu importe, trancha Drago. Elle ne vous demande pas de la croire, mais de lui faire confiance. Allez prévenir votre Reine sur le champ. Inaya, reste avec Hermione.

- Quoi ? non ! s'interposa aussitôt celle-ci. Je vais me battre !

- Hermione, ce n'est ni mon combat, ni le tien. Cette guerre ne nous concerne en rien.

- Nous sommes les premiers concernés, Drago, rectifia-t-elle. Penses-tu réellement qu'il s'agit là d'une guerre de clan ? C'est Voldemort qui les a envoyé pour chercher l'arme, c'est leur but premier même s'ils en profitent pour régler une vieille querelle personnelle. Nous sommes venus ici pour devenir alliés avec les vampires, et il est temps maintenant de leur prouver notre soutient.

- Tu ne leur dois rien ! Non seulement ils ont refusé ton aide, mais ils ont en plus essayé de te tuer !

- Nous sommes en guerre, Drago ! s'écria Hermione, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il faut mettre la rancune et les différents de côtés pour s'unir ! Ils ont fait des erreurs, mais j'en ai fait aussi. Allons les aider, s'il te plaît !

- Je m'en charge. Toi, tu restes ici avec Inaya, point final.

Hermione ne sut même plus quoi répondre devant cette soudaine obstination qui n'invitait guère à la négociation. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle vivait quasiment aux côtés de créatures dangereuses et pleines de surprise, et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait de petits chiots presque inoffensifs ? Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'elle les sous-estimait un peu. Mais il fallait avouer que, à côté des vampires qui pouvaient se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, les loups-garous apparaissaient comme des balourds disgracieux et facile à devancer.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait évité une nouvelle dispute en se soumettant à sa demande, mais pas cette nuit-là. Elle avait enfin l'opportunité d'apporter l'aide que les vampires avaient toujours refusée, et, par la même occasion, de s'en faire de réels alliés pour la guerre qui venait d'être déclarée.

- Non, répondit-elle, déterminée. Je v...

Mais Hermione ne put achever sa phrase car Drago l'avait saisie par les épaules et la plaquait maintenant contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, Hermione, dit-il en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien avec intensité. Tu ne les approches pas, fin de la discussion.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de ces chiens ! râla-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Ils ne sont pas venus uniquement pour l'arme. Ils sont aussi venus pour _toi_...

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme resta sans voix, se contentant de fixer Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore et que je devrais savoir ? questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui, que les loups-garous sont loin d'être inoffensifs, comme j'ai l'impression que tu le penses. C'est une information qu'apparemment tu ignores et que tu devrais savoir.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Drago ! s'écria Hermione en se dégageant de son emprise. Que me veulent-ils ?

- Sûrement pas du bien, alors, pour la dernière fois, ne bouge pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il. Inaya, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur elle. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper et, surtout, ne la sous-estime pas. Dowelle et Sedhar, ramenez votre frère au repère avant que ma baguette ne lui envoie accidentellement un sortilège mortel.

Hermione regardait Drago donner des ordre aux vampires, ahurie. Mais ce qui l'abasourdit encore plus, ce fut de les voir obéir. C'est alors qu'une hypothèse absurde s'incrusta dans son esprit. Au lieu de la chasser comme à son habitude, elle se posta devant Drago qui s'apprêtait à transplaner à la suite des vampires, et posa une question dont le ton parut plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif :

- C'est toi qui leur as demandé de me protéger, en réalité ?

Sa voix tremblait. Elle redoutait tant la réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Drago la fixa, silencieux.

- Tu es déjà venu ici, en Nouvelle-Zélande, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle, sa voix se transformant en murmure. C'est pour ça que le paysage ne t'a pas émerveillé, tu l'as connu avant moi, hein ? Ces trois vampires, tu les connaissais depuis le début ? Depuis qu'ils sont venus me sauver chez Richard ? Venus me sauver sur _tes_ ordres !

Hermione enchaînait les questions au fur et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. La rage lui brûlait les entrailles, tandis que le visage de Drago restait de marbre.

- Dis-moi que je me trompe, supplia-t-elle malgré elle, les larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Dis-moi que je m'embrouille et que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces histoires de protection ! Que tu n'as jamais passé le moindre arrangement avec ces vampires !

Le silence qu'elle obtint en guise de réponse lui déchira le cœur en deux morceaux. Que lui cachait-il encore qu'elle ignorait ? Elle ne put retenir son geste et une grande claque s'abattit sur la joue du jeune homme. La tête de ce dernier ne chavira pas d'un centimètre. Il devait s'y attendre.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, sans pour autant sembler regretter.

Puis, il disparut. Hermione fixa l'endroit de son transplanage pendant une longue minute sans rien dire. Patiente, Inaya la regardait se remettre du choc. Puis, ses yeux noisette transpercèrent ceux du vampire avec une haine sans précédent.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie à trois reprises ?

- Je pense que tu l'as compris par toi-même, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Non ! s'époumona Hermione. Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! La seule chose claire est que Drago n'a cessé de me mentir durant ces derniers jours ! Ah oui, il s'est bien fichu de moi ! Je devais être drôlement ridicule à sans arrêt paniquer face à vous alors que vous saviez tous qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver ! Que, dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas un, mais quatre gardes du corps !

- Tous les vampires n'étaient pas au courant, si ça peut te rassurer. Soane ne le savait pas. Seuls Leeyame, Dowelle, Sedhar, Azaan et moi-même le savions. Tu courais donc un danger permanent, malgré les recommandations de la Reine, bien avant ton arrivée, nous priant d'être plus courtois que d'habitude.

- Quand je pense que je me trouvais chanceuse d'être encore en vie après ma trahison, tu parles ! raillait Hermione en faisant les cents pas, hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas de la chance, c'était simplement prévu ! Il savait, il savait tout...Je vais le tuer, Merlin, je vais le tuer !

Soudain, un nouveau souvenir émergea et elle se stoppa :

- Drago Malefoy...Le nom fit fuir Azaan le soir où il me prit en otage. Mais pas à cause de la réputation de Lucius, comme il tenta de me le faire croire. Il ne me tua pas car il reconnut là le nom qui avait passé un pacte avec sa Reine.

Accablée par tant de révélations, Hermione s'effondra dans l'herbe, pleurant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue autant que la colère lui brouillait l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle ignorait encore tout des raisons qui poussèrent Drago à exiger sa protection auprès de créatures puissantes comme les vampires, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Même si ses intentions étaient bonnes et dans son intérêt, il lui avait menti. Pire, trahie. « Fais-moi confiance... ». Les mots tant de fois répétés par Drago résonnèrent dans sa tête.

- Mais je te faisais confiance, sanglota-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans l'herbe.

Quelles raisons avait-il eu de garder le silence sur ses projets ? Ne la trouvait-il pas assez mâture pour les comprendre ?

Sa grande connaissance sur le peuple des vampires n'était plus si impressionnante, désormais ; il avait toujours été en contact avec eux pour négocier ! Mais négocier quoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu promettre à la Reine qui soit assez important en échange de sa protection ? Car, même si Drago se révélait maître de la manipulation, il était évident que ce service avait un prix élevé pour réussir à les abaisser au point de défendre une humaine qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer était que la Reine, en dépit de son goût pour l'honneur, n'avait pas su tenir ses engagements face à son amour pour Soane.

Hermione se releva avant de s'essuyer rageusement les joues d'un revers de manche. Par reflex, elle tâtonna son jean à la recherche de sa baguette, puis se rappela avec agacement qu'Inaya la lui avait prise, quelques heures auparavant. Bien qu'elle l'eût visiblement redonnée à Drago, quelque chose lui assurait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit au même traitement de faveur.

Elle allait devoir ruser...

C'était une idée ridicule de croire pouvoir berner un vampire ; apparemment, seul les gens comme Drago, ayant la capacité unique d'extraire toutes émotions visibles, avaient une chance de réussir un tel exploit. Seulement, elle, n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, puisqu'Inaya était censée conserver sa vie et non la lui enlever.

D'un pas déterminé, Hermione commença à partir sans l'autorisation de la vampiresse. Comme il fallait s'en douter, cette dernière l'en dissuada :

- Ou tu restes ici comme une humaine bien sage, ou je me charge de te faire rester, c'est compris ?

« Ne t'énerve pas, Hermione. Son ton autoritaire te donne envie de l'étriper, mais, surtout, reste calme. Le seul sentiment que tu dois faire ressortir pour être crédible, c'est la colère contre Drago. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à jouer... ».

- Il faut que je retrouve Drago, informa Hermione avec agacement.

- Il y a plus grave que tes petites querelles de couple, répliqua Inaya sur le même ton. Nous sommes en guerre, mais, évidemment, quel humain s'y intéresserait ?

- Moi. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Drago avant qu'il ne se défile ? Nous sommes concernés tout autant que vous par cette attaque de loups-garous, et je veux vous aider.

- En retrouvant ton bien-aimé ? Merci, mais pas très efficace. On se passera de toi.

- Détrompe-toi, Inaya. Si je veux le retrouver, ce n'est pas pour l'aider, mais pour l'arrêter.

Le mensonge était en marche. Si elle arrivait à lui faire croire ce qu'elle avait en tête, le plus dur serait passé.

- L'arrêter ? répéta la vampiresse.

- Que crois-tu qu'il est parti faire ? ricana Hermione. Voler courageusement au secours de votre peuple ? Je connais Drago Malefoy mieux que quiconque, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

- Où est-il allé, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder un air assuré.

- Tu ne devines pas ? s'amusa Hermione. En fait, cela ne m'étonne pas, tu ne le connais vraiment pas. Eh bien, laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose sur Drago Malefoy : ce n'est pas un homme avec qui l'on passe un pacte. Et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. C'est un jeu dangereux auquel il ne faut pas se frotter avec un Malefoy, surtout si on ne respecte pas sa part du marché…Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Inaya garda le silence, septique. Hermione dissimula un sourire : ça fonctionnait. La vampiresse ne pouvait pas sentir qu'elle mentait pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque mot prononcé n'était que vérité. Voilà comment Drago réussissait probablement à les duper, et elle venait d'en découvrir le secret ; il suffisait de choisir ses mots avec soins, toujours en prenant bien garde de n'affirmer que des faits réels et indiscutables, et se débrouiller pour que son interlocuteur interprète ses paroles.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Leeyame serait en danger ? supposa alors Inaya, perdant de son assurance, tandis qu'Hermione en gagnait.

Cette dernière, toujours sans rien affirmer, l'encouragea à poursuivre sur sa pensée :

- Comment croyiez-vous qu'il réagirait ? dit-elle, l'air évident. Vous avez jurés de vos vies qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, et me voilà kidnappé pour me faire transformer en vampire avec l'accord de la Reine ! Ce n'est pas le genre de trahison qu'il pardonne. Drago n'oublie jamais, il se venge…

Hermione n'eut pas le besoin d'être un vampire pour ressentir sa peur et son inquiétude. Elle avait réussi.

- Inaya, Leeyame va être tuée d'un moment à l'autre ! s'écria alors Hermione, pour la bouger. Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant lui, car, sinon, elle n'a aucune chance de lui survivre. Redonne-moi ma baguette, et je t'aiderai.

Cette dernière phrase, sûrement placée trop rapidement et au mauvais moment, réinstalla aussitôt la méfiance. Hermione dut se rattraper :

- Très bien, garde-là. Mais, dans ce cas, je ne te serai d'aucune aide.

Inaya hésita. Hermione soupira. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Je suis de ton côté, bon sang !

Enfin, la vampiresse sortit un petit bout de bois de nulle part, avant de le lui tendre. Lorsqu'Hermione s'en empara, elle eut la sensation de revivre, de récupérer une partie de sa force et, à la fois, une partie d'elle-même.

- Stupéfix !

Le vampire s'écroula dans l'herbe avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione, un peu honteuse. Mais tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta vie pour sauver la mienne juste à cause d'une ridicule question d'honneur.

Hermione cacha le corps stupéfixié à l'abri des regards, au cas où un lycan aurait la mauvaise idée de se promener dans les parages.

- Une dernière chose, informa Hermione. Même si l'envie l'en démange sûrement, Drago ne tuera pas Leeyame parce qu'il sait très bien comment je réagirais s'il venait à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'ancienne Gryffondor transplana.

***

Arrivée devant la grande ruche de pierre, Hermione se figea face au spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait à elle. Le combat à mort qui opposait les loups et les créatures de la nuit donnait lieu à un véritable massacre.

Il était impossible de savoir qui l'emportait sur l'autre, car leurs forces semblaient égales. En effet, alors qu'elle avait traité les loups-garous de chiots inoffensifs, quelques instants plus tôt, ces derniers se révélaient d'une agilité extraordinaire jusque là insoupçonnée. C'était comme s'ils étaient capables d'anticiper les attaques des vampires ; leur vitesse ne paraissait pas être un grand problème pour eux, alors qu'Hermione la considérait comme leur atout principale. Les loups esquivaient les morsures par de grands bonds, puis, au moment précis où le vampire se fatiguait, plantaient leurs crocs dans le cou de l'adversaire. Ils n'attaquaient qu'une seule fois, mais ne ratait jamais la cible.

Seulement, les vampires étant beaucoup plus nombreux, le nombre de lycans diminuait considérablement au fil des minutes.

Se désirant invisible, Hermione traversa le marécage de sang, enjambant les cadavres les uns après les autres. La bataille faisait rage aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur du repère. La jeune femme empruntait les cases vides autant qu'elle le pouvait à travers l'immense labyrinthe de pierre, mais la chance lui faussa rapidement compagnie et elle se retrouva postée devant un combat auquel elle allait devoir participer pour pouvoir passer.

D'après ce qu'elle voyait, le loup dominait le vampire qui, au passage, ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques années. Alors que la bête bondit pour attaquer, Hermione lança un éclair rouge qui la fit lourdement retomber sur le sol, aux pieds du vampire effrayé.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'un sorcier me sauve la vie, aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il, estomaqué. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas si mauvais, finalement ?

- Drago est passé par ici ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas de quel côté il est.

- Du nôtre, par Merlin ! s'énerva Hermione malgré elle. De quel côté veux-tu qu'il soit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu parler avec l'un d'entre eux, dit-il en désignant le loup-garou étendu au sol. Ensuite, il est parti en lui laissant la vie sauve…

Hermione hocha la tête, le cœur rapide.

- Non, tu…tu as dû mal voir, bégaya-t-elle.

Ce vampire avait dû recevoir un violent coup sur la tête, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait avoir vu ce qu'il prétendait, c'était impossible. Pas Drago, non, pas lui. Elle était parvenue à lui faire confiance après de longs efforts, et il ne gâcherait jamais ça.

Malgré sa tentative de réconfort, le doute s'était définitivement niché au creux de son cœur ; elle pouvait l'ignorer autant qu'elle le souhaitait, mais il était là, attendant d'être examiné de plus près.

- Quel est ton nom ? aboya-t-elle au jeune vampire.

- Nathan, répondit-il.

- Très bien, Nathan. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, d'accord ? Il faut que tu m'indiques où se trouve le laboratoire !

- Quoi ? Non, ça, je ne le peux pas.

Hermione s'était attendue à cette réponse, et n'insista pas.

- Alors aide-moi à trouver ta Reine, dans ce cas. Elle est la seule qui puisse me donner cette autorisation.

Le vampire approuva, heureux de se rendre utile. Hermione espérait sincèrement que cette bataille ouvrirait les yeux à Leeyame, et qu'elle irait même jusqu'à envoyer son armée se battre à Londres sur le champ, là où Voldemort avait probablement lancé l'assaut en même temps qu'ici.

Evitant de se berner d'illusions trop poussées, Hermione garda en tête la fierté qui animait ce peuple et se prépara à recevoir une réponse négative.

- Là ! s'écria alors une voix rauque, différentes de toutes celles qu'elles avaient entendues jusqu'ici.

C'était le cri d'un loup-garou. La bête grise se rua sur Hermione, accompagnée de deux des siens. Hermione stupefixia l'un, puis l'autre, et constata avec joie que Nathan s'était chargé du dernier.

- Ne tardons pas, dit-elle.

- Attend, dit Nathan en la fixant. Pourquoi se sont-ils jetés sur toi ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Hermione. On s'en fiche.

- Je ne crois pas, non. On dirait qu'ils te cherchent.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération en devinant la pensée du jeune vampire, et déclara avant qu'il ne s'en charge :

- Oui, bon d'accord, peut-être qu'ils me veulent ! Mais, je te préviens que si tu comptes me livrer aux loups dans l'espoir de les voir tranquillement s'en aller en bon ami, tu te trompes ! Ils veulent ma mort comme il veulent la vôtre.

Nathan l'a regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Te livrer aux loups ? s'étonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie ? On dirait que les sorciers non plus n'ont pas une très bonne opinion de nous. Rassure-toi, je me disais juste qu'il faudra être encore plus vigilant.

Hermione se sentit honteuse. Les mauvais coups de la famille royale lui avaient fait oublier que les Sangs Sales n'étaient autres que des moldus récemment mordus, découvrant le monde magique. La haine envers les sorciers n'était pas encore profondément incrustée en eux, et ils ne traînaient pas avec les Sangs Purs qui entretenaient entre eux les histoires de leurs ancêtres, traqués par les sorciers. Ils n'étaient que des pions constituant l'armée des vampires, peu entraînés, mais dont le nombre impressionnant de soldat créait un sacré avantage.

- Désolée, lâcha timidement Hermione. C'est le stress. Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y.

Nathan approuva et s'engouffra le premier à travers la case suivante, redoutant chaque fois de tomber sur l'ennemi. Prudente, Hermione le suivait si près qu'elle effleurait presque sa peau glaciale. Des cris de souffrances déchiraient sans arrêt les oreilles de la jeune femme, résonnant contre les parois de pierre. Des traces de sang et de griffes ornaient les murs, et une odeur de mort, désagréable, flottait au dessus des cadavres rencontrés.

- Tu sais où on va ? demanda alors Hermione qui s'impatientait.

Elle stupéfixia de justesse un loup-garou qui s'était caché dans l'angle, avant de bondir pour tenter de la prendre par surprise.

- Oui, répondit Nathan. Je suis les odeurs de sangs, tu ne sens pas ?

- Heu…pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

- Là, par exemple, dit-il en montrant la trace rouge sur le sol, c'est du sang royal qui a été versé. La couleur est plus noire, et l'odeur plus douce. Celles des Sangs Sales sont plus rouges et leur odeur acide pique un peu le nez. Ça fait un moment que je flaire du sang royal, donc Leeyame n'est pas loin.

En effet, quelques cases et quelques combats plus tard, Hermione et Nathan aperçurent la petite Reine, seule, et entourée de quatre loups. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'était attendue à la trouver cerclée de son immense garde royale, intouchable. Il lui suffit de baisser les yeux pour découvrir que ça avait sûrement été le cas avant que cette dernière ne se fasse littéralement décimée par l'ennemi ; le sol était recouvert de vampires égorgés. Le tableau était sanglant.

- Vous permettez que je vous enlève, Majesté ? demanda l'un des loups de sa voix rouée, un sourire sadique étirant ses babines grises.

La tête haute et la fierté peinte sur son visage noir, l'enfant ne fit preuve d'aucune résistance, et posa même sa main sur la patte qui referma ses griffes autour de ses petits doigts.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Mais, hélas, elle intervenait bien trop tard. La meute s'enfuit, emmenant Leeyame avec elle. Seul un loup demeura sur place, sûrement pour les empêcher de les suivre. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, ce dernier attaquait déjà. D'un bond immense, la bête se rua sur Hermione. Bien plus vif qu'elle, le jeune vampire s'élança à son tour et reçut le choc à sa place. Prise au dépourvue, elle regarda le combat sans réagir. Combat qui ne dura que quelques secondes…Il était évident que Nathan n'avait aucune chance contre le vieux loup-garou, et il s'écroula au sol parmi les siens, la gorge également tranchée. Hermione lança un éclair vert à l'animal dont les membres se raidirent aussitôt avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le vampire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

- Nathan ! paniqua-t-elle. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter devant moi ?

Elle voulut tenter de stopper la fontaine de sang qui s'écoulait de son cou, mais la main froide de la créature lui saisit le poignet, l'immobilisant.

- Une vie pour une vie, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Sauve…la Reine…Hermione Granger…tu es…notre dernière chance…à tous…

Retenant difficilement le flot de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper, Hermione approuva sincèrement, puis leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois. L'éclair mortel lui ôta la douleur et Hermione lui ferma délicatement les paupières, reconnaissante à jamais pour son sacrifice.

Séchant ses joues d'un geste brusque, elle se releva au milieu du champ de bataille fait de sang et d'âmes violemment et injustement arrachées à la vie. Plus déterminée que jamais à mettre un terme à ce massacre, le regard et le cœur emplis de haine, Hermione sortit de la case avec l'intention ferme de tuer chacun des chiens qui aurait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin…

***

Le ciel était drôlement sombre, cette nuit-là. Les larmes qui réussissaient à dériver sur ses joues lui brouillaient la vue, mais ses jambes continuaient de courir, infatigables. Au loin, les échos de la guerre résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Hermione s'enfonçait à présent dans la forêt dense et pentue, à la poursuite des loups qui détenaient la Reine, abandonnant derrière elle tout un peuple qui aurait pourtant bien besoin de son aide. Mais elle avait récemment compris l'importance de Leeyame et sa place indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la tribu. C'était elle qu'elle devait sauver en toute priorité, car elle était le pilier central sans qui tous ces jeunes vampires perdraient leurs repères.

- Où vas-tu ? s'éleva une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Sous le coup de la surprise, ses jambes se figèrent, mais la vitesse acquise par sa course ne lui permit pas un arrêt en douceur, et son corps bascula en avant, trébuchant et déboulant le long de la pente terreuse. Sa chute fut brutalement stoppée lorsqu'elle percuta un arbre assez robuste pour l'empêcher de dévaler plus loin. Malgré son corps fortement endoloris et sa tête qui tournait encore rapidement, Hermione se releva, baguette tendue devant elle.

Ce n'était qu'Orience. Debout devant elle, le visage inexpressif, la vampiresse l'observait en silence.

- Je croyais que tu désirais nous aider, dit-elle alors de sa voix veloutée.

- C'est le cas, assura Hermione, la respiration saccadée.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu, alors ?

- Je ne fuis pas, Orience, répliqua-t-elle avec un certain agacement. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse, à présent ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire, et j'aimerais y aller avant que tu ne décides soudainement de me transformer en vampire quand j'aurais le dos tourné !

Ce reproche ironique ne sembla pas laisser Orience indifférente, puisqu'elle baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

- Je n'ai pas bien agi, Hermione Granger, finit-elle par dire, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Et je m'en excuse. Mon comportement aurait été différent si... enfin, peu importe. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

- Si quoi ? insista-t-elle, curieuse.

- Non, rien. Je ne veux pas blâmer quelqu'un d'autre, je suis tout de même responsable.

- J'accepte tes excuse, Orience, la pressa Hermione. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir si tes actes sont indépendants ou commandés ?

- Eh bien...surtout n'en veux pas à Leeyame, d'accord ? Quand tu deviens la Reine d'un peuple de vampires, tu acquis certains pouvoirs, notamment celui d'influencer les tiens vers tes désires. Les vampires sont des créatures de nature très têtues, au départ, même si la vie en groupe est indispensable à leur survie. Le pouvoir d'influence se révèle très utile pour garder la tribu soudée en cas de grandes décisions à prendre. Leeyame en a malheureusement usé pour l'initiative de ta transformation. Moi, comme mes frères et sœurs d'ailleurs, avons ressentis ce soir, pendant le bal, un élan d'amour pour Soane et la volonté ferme de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : toi.

- Mais ce n'était pas _votre_ volonté, n'est-ce pas ? devina Hermione, la gorge serrée.

Orience fit doucement « non » de la tête.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle, fatiguée. Merci de me l'avoir dit, tu as bien fait.

Hermione s'empêcha de s'asseoir contre l'arbre. Pour la première fois, elle en avait marre. Marre de tout. C'était comme si, en cet instant, toute la fatigue accumulée depuis ces derniers jours aux côtés des vampires qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour oublier, revenait faire surface et la submergeait aussi bien au niveau physique que moral. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle devrait être en train de se battre aux côtés de Harry et Ginny, aux côtés des sorciers qui, eux, avaient réellement besoin de son aide. Au lieu de ça, elle s'acharnait à vouloir sauver des créatures qui n'avaient qu'essayer de la tuer depuis le début. Et dans quel but ? Recevoir en retour un appui important pour la guerre qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas prêt à lui accorder de toute façon. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'était même plus sûre de pourvoir compter Drago comme l'un de ses alliés...

La main d'Orience se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller...dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione secoua la tête comme une petite fille.

- Je n'en peux plus...murmura Hermione, gardant la tête baissée. Je suis exténuée, Orience. C'est devenu trop dur de faire comme si j'étais forte, comme si je pouvais me relever de toutes les situations difficiles. Je me sens seule et impuissante, je veux rentrer...

Hermione se laissa doucement bercer par l'étreinte glaciale de la vampiresse. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de se confier ainsi, d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment, mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé admettre.

- Tu es la sorcière la plus forte que je connaisse, Hermione Granger, lui chuchota Orience. Tu te bats pour des valeurs respectables et n'éprouve que peu de rancune face à un peuple qui pourtant a perdu ta reconnaissance. Tu te mets en danger pour conserver l'espoir d'un prochain monde meilleur où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y aurait pas sa place. C'est un très lourd fardeau que peu de personnes seraient capables de porter, surtout après la mort d'un être proche. Mais toi, tu y es parvenue. Tu as cette force en toi qui continue de te faire vivre et te pousse très loin devant ces voix intérieures qui te supplient de cesser tes efforts.

Hermione pensa instinctivement à Drago. C'était lui, cette force. C'était cet homme qui occupait inlassablement ses pensées et qui était devenu le moteur de chacune de ses actions, ainsi que l'énergie nouvelle dont elle nécessitait depuis la perte de Ron.

Drago Malefoy était tout simplement son oxygène, et il était maintenant en train de s'échapper petit à petit, la laissant suffoquer en silence. Le moment de cette soudaine dépression n'était pas un hasard ; elle était due au récent comportement de Drago qui agissait à la façon d'un adversaire. Et il était affreusement douloureux de sentir sa moitié se détacher avec tant d'aisance.

- Ne recule pas maintenant, la conseilla Orience. Pas après le chemin que tu as parcouru. Même s'il arrivait que tu doives le poursuivre seule...

Hermione releva la tête, surprise. Avait-elle deviné que Drago était ce courage qui venait de lui être enlevé et qui lui manquait cruellement ? Mais, surtout, avait-elle compris qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne l'accompagne plus, désormais ?

Une fois de plus, ce fut comme si Orience lisait dans ses pensées :

- Je ne sais rien de lui ou ses projets, promit-elle. Tout ce que je suppose, je le suppose à travers toi et tes sentiments, et il est évident qu'ils dépendent en grande partie de ce sorcier. Et, là, maintenant, je te sens seule. Donc, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Nathan l'a vu parler à un loup-garou, avoua Hermione d'un air sombre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Les yeux de la vampiresse se voilèrent de rouge. Cet acte de traitrise, pour Orience du moins, venait sûrement de faire basculer définitivement Drago dans le camp opposé. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle posa son regard sur Hermione, sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ; que fais-tu ici ?

L'enlèvement de la Reine lui revint brutalement en mémoire, et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

- Leeyame est en danger !

- Que dis-tu ? Non, Leeyame est actuellement cachée dans une case avec une dizaine de vampires pour la protéger.

- Si l'on parle des même vampires, alors, crois-moi, il n'en reste pas un de vivant. Les loups ont attaqué en masse, et ils ont pris la Reine.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dans ce cas !

Hermione sentit Orience lui agripper le poignet, puis elle subit de nouveau un transplanage mouvementé. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa mobilité pour aller s'écraser dans les feuilles mortes et humides de la forêt. Essayant malgré tout d'ignorer une douleur de plus en plus présente, Hermione leva les yeux vers le vampire qui se tenait parfaitement droit, juste à côté d'elle. Orience lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire. La jeune femme se raidit aussitôt, tendant l'oreille. On pouvait entendre des voix graves, non loin de là. En se rapprochant prudemment, Hermione qualifia plutôt ces voix de grognements inhumains, et une odeur âcre vint lui brûler les narines.

Ils étaient là. Hermione jeta un oeil à Orience ; malgré la colère et le désir évident d'attaquer qui se lisait sur son visage sévère, elle restait parfaitement immobile, tel un chasseur face à ses proies. Adossée contre un tronc d'arbre, Hermione prit une grande inspiration, puis tenta un regard en arrière.

Même si elle s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre-là, elle fut tout de même surprise de découvrir deux hommes à l'aspect répugnant rôder lentement autour de Leeyame. Le dos vouté, la crasse recouvrant leur peau, les cheveux noirs et ternes encadrant un visage livide et leurs ongles terreux recourbés à la façon de griffes acérées ; comme les vampires, ils n'avaient rien d'humain malgré une apparence ressemblante. Leeyame était maintenue prisonnière par un troisième loup-garou qui lui serrait étroitement la gorge, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas transplaner.

- Détrompe-toi, disait le plus vieux des deux hommes qui faisaient face à leur victime. Le Sang de Licorne n'est pas hors de notre portée, pas lorsque l'un de vos si fidèles et sois-disant dévoués vampires nous donne un coup de patte.

Hermione put apercevoir les yeux rouges de la Reine en même temps qu'elle sentait frémir la colère d'Orience à ses côtés. La trahison leur était décidément méprisable au plus haut point.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi invincibles que vous aimez à le prétendre, poursuivait-t-il, jouissant de ses paroles offensantes. On dirait bien qu'une faille s'est glissée dans votre image de vampires fiers et soudés !

Les trois loups-garous éclatèrent d'un rire rauque et cruel. Leeyame, quant à elle, regardait droit devant elle sans sourciller, tentant vainement de faire abstraction d'une telle humiliation.

- Cela confirme ce que Greyback a toujours répété, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une vraie Reine. Tu n'arrives même pas à le cheville de Moana...

Hermione sursauta légèrement en entendant le grondement sourd qui s'éleva de la poitrine d'Orience. L'homme s'apprêtait à franchir les limites du supportable en abordant un tel sujet, et c'était probablement là où il voulait en venir.

- Et dire qu'elle t'a confié la responsabilité de son empire, ricana-t-il. Regarde ce que tu en as fait... Les tiens se font massacrés les uns après les autres, et le nombre, qui d'ailleurs fait votre seule force, n'est qu'une question de temps.

Leeyame parla alors d'une voix calme malgré la main encerclant sa gorge :

- Tu peux rabaisser mon peuple aussi longtemps que ça te chante, Kehral, mais le tien ne sera jamais aussi vaillant et fier. Contrairement à vous, nous n'attaquons pas votre meute en traître, comme vous semblez en avoir l'habitude. Contrairement à Greyback qui se cache depuis des années, nous ne fuyons pas devant votre offensive. Et contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un vulgaire sorcier pour assurer nos arrières, nous sommes indépendants et libres.

- Que de belles paroles, que de belles paroles... répondit le dénommé Kehral d'un ton faussement impressionné. Ce charabia ne te rappelle-t-il rien, Joce ?

Le deuxième homme passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres étrangement similaires à des babines.

- Ouais... dit-il lentement. Mais ça remonte à loin, maintenant. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, tu veux ?

- Oh, c'est simple, sourit Kehral. Moana nous a sorti les mêmes conneries avant qu'on ne l'égorge.

Ces mots agirent sur Leeyame comme un électrochoc ; son corps fut secoué d'un spasme de colère, mais celui qui la maintenait l'immobilisa aussitôt. Au comble de l'excitation, le loup-garou enchaîna :

- On a pourtant essayé de comprendre son point de vue, hein Joce ?

- Ouais.

- « Une coexistence est possible ! » qu'elle faisait que piailler. Tout ce que ça m'a évoqué, c'est un foutu fou-rire. Si tu mets « coexistence », « lycan » et « vampire » dans une même phrase, je m'y perds, moi ! Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est pas ma faute. T'avais compris quelque chose, toi ?

- Moi, j'écoutais pas, répondit Joce en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas ceux qui parlent pour ne rien dire. Valric non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Valric n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire, confirma-t-il. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de supplier qu'il s'en était déjà débarrassée.

- Moana ne vous aurez jamais supplié ! hurla alors Leeyame, perdant tout contrôle. Arrêtez de salir son image ! Elle se battait pour la paix de nos peuples !

- Ta fichue mère avait perdu la tête, espèce d'idiote ! rétorqua Kehral. Nous ne serons jamais, jamais du même côté tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Nous sommes nés pour haïr et exterminer l'autre ; les vampires tuent les loups, les loups tuent les vampires, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre !

- Laisse tomber, commenta Joce. Elle est comme sa mère, stupide. C'est héréditaire chez ses créatures. Tuons-la.

- Nous devons attendre Greyback, ce sont les ordres.

Il tourna la tête vers Leeyame, affichant un sourire mauvais.

- Une dernière volonté avant de nous quitter, Majesté ? demanda-t-il, sa peau commençant à se couvrir de poil noirs.

- Oui.

L'enfant lui cracha au visage.

- Transmets ça à Valric de ma part quand tu iras le rejoindre en enfer.

Le museau défiguré par la haine, Kehral essuya la salive étrangère.

- Tu iras la première, grogna-t-il.

- Certainement pas, s'éleva une voix familère derrière le loup.

Avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, Orience lui avait déjà planter ses canines dans le cou. Ébahie, Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour confirmer l'absence de sa coéquipière soudainement disparue. Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, dévala la pente boueuse pour rejoindre le combat entamé sans elle. Tandis que Kehral rendait son dernier souffle, les deux autres hommes s'étaient transformés en fauve et se jetaient à présent sur Orience. Hermione tua l'un d'un coup de baguette, la vampiresse se chargea de l'autre en deux coups de griffes. Elle se précipita ensuite vers sa Reine, inquiète.

- Leeyame, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Comment savais-tu que j'étais prisonnière ici ?

- Hermione Granger, informa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle courait après vous à travers la forêt lorsque je l'ai trouvée.

La Reine sembla surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Azaan nous a trahi, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Orience. Le laboratoire n'est plus en sécurité.

- Oui, je sais. Il faut faire vite. Il est peut-être même déjà trop tard.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner par moi-même, dit alors Leeyame en dévoilant ses jambes noires.

Hermione retint un cri d'horreur. La peau de l'enfant avait été mordue et griffée à sang, on pouvait voir la chair rouge luire à la lumière de la lune.

- Ils voulaient être sûre que je ne puisse pas m'échapper.

Orience se tourna vers Hermione :

- Je reviens te chercher ensuite, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Un vampire ne peut transplaner qu'avec une seule personne à la fois, informa-t-elle.

- Oh, d'accord. Ne t'embête pas pour moi, je vais transplaner à votre suite.

Les deux vampires approuvèrent, puis disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Ce silence soudain lui fut étrange. Elle se retrouvait seule en pleine forêt avec trois cadavres à ses pieds. C'était glauque, mais, malgré tout, elle apprécia cet instant. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes de repos pour fermer les yeux, et écouter le silence de la nuit. Personne n'était là pour la regarder, personne n'était là pour la juger, pour lui dire de se dépêcher ou pour corriger ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était juste seule, et c'était reposant. Dans moins d'une minute, son devoir reprendrait le dessus et elle se verrait obligée de transplaner à nouveau au beau milieu de la guerre qui faisait rage, quelques pas plus loin. L'idée de s'enfuir, là, tout de suite, et d'abandonner ses responsabilités en cet endroit lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la rejeta aussitôt. Orience avait raison : ce n'était pas le moment de faire demi-tour.

C'est alors qu'Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le coeur battant, les muscles raides. Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais elle cru sentir une présence. Respiration retenue, elle scruta les alentours avec attention, vigilante au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit. La brise légère faisait danser les feuilles alentours, mais Hermione percevait un déplacement derrière les buissons qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent. Elle resta ainsi immobile plusieurs minutes, avant de finalement se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation ; elle était probablement en train de prêter oreille à un vulgaire écureuil alors que toute une population attendait son aide. Repoussant la fatigue autant qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione se prépara à transplaner.

Puis, il y eut comme un bruit de branche brisée. Hermione se raidit de nouveau. De toute évidence, la chose qui l'observait à travers les feuillages était beaucoup plus grosse qu'un écureuil, et probablement pas aussi mignonne...

- Qui est là ? appela-t-elle, méfiante.

Il y eut un nouveau mouvement parmi les feuilles ; ça semblait se déplacer autour d'Hermione, et c'était plutôt rapide. Tendue comme un piquet, la jeune femme pivotait sur elle-même, tentant vainement de faire face à son prédateur.

- Tu as peur, petite fille ?

La voix rauque avait résonné, terrifiante. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour l'appeler ainsi...

- Greyback ? souffla Hermione dans un murmure épouvanté.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu sentir son odeur acerbe plus tôt ? Les deux loups morts, à ses pieds, avaient sûrement dû la masquer.

- Hum...C'est pas très gentil d'avoir tué mes copains...

La voix s'était nettement rapprochée. Pétrifiée, Hermione n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Greyback avait toujours été l'un de ses pires cauchemars depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce mangeur d'enfants sanguinaire, et l'entendre ainsi s'adresser à elle lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. L'ombre animale était toute proche, à présent. Hermione sentait des gouttes de sueur froide ruisseler le long de son dos, et ses doigts qui serraient trop fort sa baguette magique lui faisaient mal.

Le loup-garou apparut enfin à la lisière des feuillages. Il était deux fois plus noir et imposant que ceux qu'Hermione avait vus jusqu'alors. Son poil était long et son museau était sale. Sale de sang.

- Bonsoir, fillette, dit-il de sa voix grave et obscure.

Hermione s'imagina une bonne dizaine de fois en train de lui lancer un éclair vert sur le champ, mais son souhait, pourtant à portée de main, ne se réalisait pas. Son esprit était apparemment aussi paralysé que son corps.

- Désolé de te retenir, s'excusa-t-il en s'avançant vers elle à pas feutrés, mais, vois-tu, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques pourquoi mes amis sont actuellement à terre et couverts de sang ? Parce que, en fait, j'étais censé les rejoindre ce soir et je n'avais absolument pas prévu de les découvrir ainsi. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, par hasard ?

Hermione le regardait converser avec des yeux exorbités. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Greyback soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les sorciers mettent leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernent pas ? C'est embêtant, parce que je vais devoir te tuer, maintenant...

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Qu'attendait-elle pour se défendre, par Merlin ? Greyback découvrit ses canines pointues en un sourire affamé. Poussant un rugissement à glacer le sang, l'animal bondit en avant, toutes griffes sorties. Hermione finit enfin par réagir, et un éclair bleu frappa le loup en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier fut projeté haut dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Toutefois, son impressionnante musculature ne subit aucun dégât, et Greyback se retrouva sur ses quatre pattes en un rien de temps, prêt à attaquer. Mais la fille avait disparu. Tant mieux, cela ne rendrait le jeu que plus intéressant encore. Il pouvait même lui laisser un peu d'avance...

Hermione courait. Elle courait comme jamais elle n'avait encore couru. Ses jambes détalaient à une vitesse presque douloureuse, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Son cerveau se trouvait incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente, mise à part celle de fuir le plus loin possible. La peur semblait lui donner des ailes, car l'essoufflement et la fatigue ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi insignifiant. Cette cavale reflétait l'instinct de survie à l'état pure ; cette impression de mort instantanée qui suivrait aussitôt le moindre arrêt dans sa course, cette sensation de n'avoir aucun autre objectif que celui de courir pour échapper à ce qui terrifiait tant l'homme : la mort.

Hermione pouvait la sentir courir à ses côtés, prête à lui barrer le passage à tout moment. Le bruit d'une toute autre course, plus rapide celle-là, pouvait être entendue quelques mètre derrière ; le craquement des feuilles mortes sous des pattes vives et agiles, le souffle rauque et saccadé par l'endurance, ainsi qu'une vitesse supérieure à celle des grands fauves.

Hermione courait sans relâche, malgré le nombre incalculable de branches qui lui écorchaient le visage au passage. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où sortait cet affolement soudain face à un loup-garou ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il provoquait en elle une panique incontrôlable qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et, ainsi, de se battre. La fuite ne s'avérait pas la meilleure solution, mais elle n'avait plus le choix, désormais. Si elle s'arrêtait de courir, elle était fichue.

Trop angoissée, Hermione tenta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Ce fut sûrement une erreur qui allait lui coûter la vie. Son pied se prit dans une racine surélevée et Hermione trébucha pour la deuxième fois dans cette forêt maudite, égarant sa baguette dans la chute. Étalée par terre, son cœur semblait marteler le sol de grands coups de poing qui retentissaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa bouche avait un goût de terre humide et la récente blessure au creux de sa paume lui arracha un petit cri de douleur, comme agrandie.

Un rire froid et dangereux résonna quelque part autour d'elle. Hermione bascula lourdement sur le dos pour apercevoir son prédateur trottiner en sa direction.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana-t-il. On dirait bien que l'oiseau s'est froissé une aile en vol ?

Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de la jeune femme, une patte de chaque côté de sa tête, le museau à quelque centimètre de son visage. Son haleine fétide lui piquait presque les yeux, mais elle les garda ouverts, incapable de détacher son regard des iris noires qui la dévoraient d'avance.

- Je vais te confier un petit secret, dit-il alors. Une fois la traque commencée, je ne perds jamais la course contre ma proie. Et, si par malheur, elle m'échappe, je n'aurais de repos qu'une fois son cou entre mes crocs.

Il rit de nouveau.

- Mais je suppose que cela n'a aucun d'intérêt pour toi, puisqu'il ne te reste que quelques secondes à vivre...

Hermione regarda avec effroi la mâchoire s'agrandir jusqu'à englober sa tête entière.

- Lève tes sales pattes de là, Greyback.

Hermione sentit son coeur se remettre brusquement en marche. Lorsque Drago parlait de cette voix posée, il était généralement plus dangereux que les instants où ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Le loup referma sa mâchoire sur le vide, contrarié.

- Toujours là au bon moment, hein ? grogna-t-il.

- Vas-t-en de là, dit simplement Drago.

- Et pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur laisserais-je filer mon déjeuner ? dit-il en gardant ses positions.

- En l'honneur que si t'es toujours sur elle dans cinq secondes, c'est moi qui me charge de te faire déguerpir.

Greyback ricana. Cependant, il se retira après avoir murmuré un menaçant « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit » à Hermione. Cette dernière respira de nouveau, soulagée. Elle aperçut sa baguette traîner dans la boue, un peu plus loin, et allongea le bras pour s'en saisir. Au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le fin bout de bois, celui-ci s'envola jusqu'au mains de Drago. Hermione se redressa, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, exigea-t-elle sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Drago la fourra dans sa poche de jean et, comme si Hermione n'existait pas, s'adressa au loup qui se léchait les babines avec regret.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Vieille querelle personnelle. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy Junior. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ta petite lionne, parce qu'elle est en train de se tirer.

En effet, Hermione avait profité de leur inattention pour s'effacer tout doucement, reculant légèrement pas à pas. Mais cette tentative ridicule ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

- Viens avec moi, lui ordonna alors Drago.

- Venir avec toi ? répéta Hermione nerveusement. Mais qui es-tu ? Le gentil Drago, ou le méchant Malefoy ?

- Ne me force pas à t'emmener contre ton gré, continua-t-il, ignorant ses remarques.

- Donne-moi ma baguette, et je te suivrai.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'Inaya. Tu l'auras voulu.

Drago agita sa propre baguette et une corde jaillit de son extrémité pour venir s'enrouler autour de la jeune femme qui ne put s'en défendre. Il la fit ensuite léviter à ses côtés et entama la marche à travers la forêt en direction du repère de vampires.

Merlin, que se passait-il ? Tout allait trop vite, pour Hermione. Son cerveau refusait clairement et simplement d'accepter le comportement de Drago. Il faisait semblant, il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Greyback ; le loup les suivait d'assez loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas entendue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago. C'est quoi ton plan, là ?

Mais Drago garda la tête droite, et resta muet comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

- Il ne nous entend pas de là, lui assura-t-elle, agacée. Rend-moi ma baguette et on se débarrasse de lui.

A sa grande surprise, il l'ignora de nouveau. Les voix dans sa tête qui tentaient de faire ressurgir en elle le doute sur son appartenance au mal étaient aussitôt rejetées. Mais elles ne s'éloignaient jamais très loin...

- Fais-moi un signe, mince ! s'énerva-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

- La ferme, Granger.

Hermione resta interdite. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne pensa plus à rien. Son esprit était vide, préférant le désert au désagréable. Mais, bien qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu rester ainsi, se refusant à comprendre, son cerveau dut tout de même revenir à la réalité. Une réalité dure et douloureuse. « Granger ». Il avait prononcé son nom de la même façon qu'à Poudlard, quelques années auparavant, comme lorsqu'il l'insultait ou la méprisait.

Hermione reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle refusait de croire à son petit manège, pas après les deux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé en tant que couple ; il agissait ainsi simplement parce qu'il désirait rester prudent vis à vis du loup-garou qui les suivait.

- C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma, Drago, lui souffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci se stoppa net, et se tourna vers la jeune femme d'un air las.

- Bon écoute, Granger, dit-il les dents serrées, je commence à en avoir marre de tes exigences, d'accord ? Maintenant, tu fermes ta grande bouche de miss je-sais-tout et chacun se portera beaucoup mieux.

Et il se remit en route. Greyback lâcha un petit rire mauvais, derrière eux. Hermione, quant à elle, était loin d'être amusée par la situation. L'espace d'une seconde, ce ne fut plus son Drago qu'elle vit, mais celui de Poudlard, à l'époque où la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée avait fait ressortir en lui tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. Mais, une fois de plus, Hermione chassa cette image avec une rapidité aveugle. Elle se revit alors en train de rire et de jouer avec Drago, quelques heures avant leur intrusion chez les vampires, et son coeur retrouva aussitôt de l'assurance.

- Ça suffit, dit-elle sans se soucier de l'animal qui arrivait à leurs côtés. Tu ne me feras pas croire ce que tu essais de me faire croire.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'essaie de te faire croire, miss je-sais-tout ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione hésita.

- Tu veux que je doute de ton appartenance au bien, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Drago éclata d'un rire froid qui la fit légèrement frémir.

- Ça, dit-il, c'est déjà fait. Tu doutes depuis un bout de temps, même. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu cesses de rejeter la voix qui te murmure la vérité depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est la voix du Diable, le contredit-elle.

- Non, c'est la voix de la sagesse, et tu le sais.

Hermione sentit une boule lui monter en travers de la gorge et explosa de colère :

- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Et enlève-moi ces fichues cordes, bon sang !

- Tiens-toi tranquille.

Hermione ne put retenir des larmes d'énervement. Cette situation était insupportable. Elle parvenait de moins en moins bien à conserver des images rassurantes, mais se forçait tout de même à se creuser la mémoire à la recherche de souvenirs. Oui, elle y était. Le jour se levait à peine et Drago était étendu dans l'herbe fraîche à ses côtés, l'observant avec amour. Le sourire qu'il lui adressait était sincère et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan. Il lui expliquait sa drôle de théorie sur les étoiles, comme quoi chacune d'entre elle était prédestinée à une autre, sans qu'elle ne puisse forcément découvrir sa sœur jumelle un jour.

- Tu m'aimes, dit-elle alors d'un ton assuré.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione reçut cette phrase comme un poignard en plein cœur. Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir, elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle se trouvait à présent dans le vieux lit de la cabane. La chambre était sombre, mais l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Logée au creux de ses bras musclés, la tête posée contre son torse, elle écoutait le rythme de son cœur battre pour elle...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ? insista-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ?

- Parce que ça ne peut pas être faux, avoua-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

- C'est marrant, commenta Drago avec un petit sourire, tu me fais penser à moi, au début. Moi aussi je repoussais les voix que je ne voulais pas entendre. Mais bon, j'ai fini par être raisonnable et, tu vois, je me porte beaucoup mieux maintenant. Toi aussi, tu t'en remettras. Tu verras.

Les beaux souvenirs étaient introuvables, désormais. Hermione tentait vainement de les faire ressurgir, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait à la place n'était que la voix de Drago qui résonnait dans sa tête, sèche et dénuée d'émotions : « Je ne t'aime pas ». Se pouvait-il réellement que cet homme marchant devant elle ne fut rien d'autre que les restes d'une ancienne blessure impossible à cicatriser malgré le temps ? Tout cela n'avait-il vraiment été que de la comédie pour se venger des actes passés ? Il était tellement dur de s'imaginer Drago jouer la comédie après son acharnement à lui prouver son amour. Justement, se dit alors Hermione, cet acharnement provenait sans nul doute de son objectif, à savoir : la faire tomber amoureuse en l'espace de quelques jours, pour ensuite lui briser le coeur. La situation était parfaitement identique à ce qu'il pensait avoir vécu, quand on y réfléchissait. Seulement, dans son histoire à elle, rien avait été manigancé. Tout s'était déroulé naturellement avant que Voldemort n'ait peur de perdre Drago à cause d'elle...

- Alors, ça y est, murmura-t-elle en tâchant de maîtriser sa haine. Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Tout arrive à qui sait attendre, Granger.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

- Et toi ? s'écria-t-il soudainement en lui faisant face à nouveau. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux ? Tu ne fais que ressentir ce qui m'a détruit un an durant !

- Tu sais que je le regrette ! cria-t-elle à son tour, au bord des larmes.

- Désolé, mais ça ne suffit pas ! Tu m'as tout pris, Granger, tu comprends ça ? En me volant mon coeur, tu m'as volé ma fierté, mon honneur et tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme respectable !

- Tu n'es devenu un homme respectable qu'après m'avoir connue, et tu le sais bien.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il avait recommencé à marcher d'un pas vif et énervé. Hermione apercevait ses mâchoires se contracter sans cesse. Il souffrait, elle le sentait jusqu'ici. Sa douleur était la même, voire pire. Car elle, au moins, était au courant du lien qui les unissait, et il était dur de le voir se briser si facilement. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'amour n'avait jamais empêcher la haine entre deux personnes, au contraire.

Le repère de vampire apparut enfin au loin. Tout semblait calme, vu d'ici. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au pied du géant de pierre. Des cadavres de loups et de vampires jonchaient l'herbe devenue rouge.

- Wolfast ! appela alors Greyback.

Un loup abandonna sa victime à moitié morte pour venir les rejoindre. Hermione eut l'impression de voir son regard animal s'éclaircir en la voyant.

- Vous avez le Sang De Licorne ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon.

- Pas encore, répondit le loup.

- Quoi ? rugit Greyback.

- Ces maudits vampires ne cessent de déplacer le laboratoire de place ! Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Même Azaan n'y peux rien, un esprit puissant se charge de sa mobilité !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était sûrement un autre des pouvoirs de Leeyame.

- Bon, tant pis, dit Greyback. Ce n'était pas notre mission première, de toute façon. On a la fille, c'est ce qui compte. Rassemble la meute, on rentre.

Wolfast approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut en courant.

- Ramène-la au Seigneur des Ténèbre, dit Greyback en levant son énorme museau vers Drago. Moi, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

- Si tu penses trouver la Reine à l'intérieur, tu te trompes, l'informa-t-il.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta.

- C'est trop risqué pour elle, reprit-il, une fois qu'il obtint toute l'attention désirée. Elle est cachée dans un endroit, pas loin.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? aboya-t-il.

- Ça fait plus de trois jours que je suis ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Bon, je te montre ou pas ?

Greyback semblait hésitant, comme s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Toujours fermement attachée par des cordes épaisses, Hermione lévita aux côtés du jeune homme qui semblait l'avoir oubliée de nouveau. Ils contournèrent l'immense rocher pour se retrouver derrière le repère, un endroit encore inconnu pour la jeune femme. Était-ce que Drago avait eu l'habitude de faire durant ses nombreuses absences ? Explorer le repère de vampires pour en connaître tous les secrets une fois le jour venu ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant, il avait toujours aimé connaître son territoire pour mieux le maîtriser. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une végétation de plus en plus dense, tandis que la pleine lune éclairait leurs pas. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur un grand carré de terre où toute plante semblait avoir été décimée. Greyback s'avança au centre, jetant des regards intrigués à la forêt qui l'entourait.

- Eh bien quoi ? dit-il. C'est ça, sa super cachette ?

- En fait, répondit calmement Drago, ce n'est pas une cachette. C'est l'endroit qu'ils ont choisi pour leur sacrifice.

- Sacrifice ? répéta bêtement le loup.

C'est alors que des centaines d'émeraudes s'animèrent tout autour d'eux.

- Traître ! rugit Greyback qui venait de comprendre le piège.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter la moindre évasion qu'une horde de créatures aux longues dents lui immobilisait les pattes avant et arrière. Les vampires plantèrent leurs griffes dans la peau de l'animal pour l'affaiblir.

- Traître ! hurlait le loup-garou, pris au piège. Je le savais !

Hermione regarda Drago observer son œuvre, le visage impassible. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie à ce moment-là, réaliser qu'il était toujours son Drago. Mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage pour deviner que rien n'avait changé.

Leeyame surgit de la foule, vêtue d'une majestueuse robe en l'occasion de cet événement probablement rêvé depuis des années. Elle s'approcha de Drago, souriante.

- Nous sommes quittes, annonça-t-elle.

Drago eut un rictus mauvais.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Ah, oui. L'incident...devina-t-elle.

- C'est ça, l'incident. Vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du contrat, alors estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore en vie.

- N'allez pas trop loin, jeune humain.

- Je vous ai tout de même livré ce que vous vouliez, poursuivit-il. Vous me devez une dernière faveur.

- C'est légitime, approuva Leeyame. Je vous écoute ?

- Surveillez-là, dit-il en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête. Elle ne doit en aucun cas quitter ces lieux, c'est compris ? En aucun cas.

- Je ne suis pas une demeurée, j'ai compris.

- Oui, c'est déjà ce que m'avait assuré Inaya avant que je ne la retrouve stupéfixiée dans les buissons.

- Nous veillerons sur elle, promit-elle.

Drago libéra Hermione de ses cordes et, contre toute attente, lui livra un dernier regard.

- Je reviendrai, dit-il alors.

- Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, répondit Hermione.

Drago la fixa intensément pendant une longue minute. La jeune femme soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise enfin le lien.

Puis, il tourna les talons après avoir hoché la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement.

- Je veux que tu reviennes, lui lança-elle alors précipitamment, mettant sa fierté de côté.

Mais Drago avait déjà transplané, l'abandonnant, une fois de plus, aux griffes des vampires...

**OoOoOo**

**Avant que vous ne me demandiez de quel côté est Drago, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il est tout à fait normal que vous soyez perdus. Vous suivez le point de vue de Hermione, et elle est complètement confuse quant à croire Drago ou non.**

**La suite sera lourde en révélation, pas de panique. Si vous avez d'autres questions ou doutes auxquels je peux répondre et qui ne concernent pas la suite, je suis là =)**

**Je promets toujours le Happy End. Je pense publier finalement encore deux chapitres ou trois après celui-ci, puis la fiction sera bel et bien terminée...  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	34. Echec

**De retour !**

**De la joie, du bonheur, de l'euphorie. Ainsi sont mes sentiments...xD**

**Vos reviews sont toujours aussi nombreuses après tant de temps, très encourageantes, touchantes, drôles. Je remercie ceux qui me suivent depuis mes trente quatre chapitres, ainsi que tous les nouveaux qui prennent de le temps pour m'écrire ce qu'ils en pensent. mplement de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas désobligeant.**

**Merci mille fois d'être aussi patients !**

**Dernière chose, pour m'excuser d'être si longue, voici deux chapitres regroupés en un. Autant dire que la lecture va être longue, cette fois : 50 pages words. Le double de d'habitude, je crois =)**

**Alors, je suis pardonnée ?**

**Oh, important ! Ne tenant pas compte du tome 7 mais conservant tout de même la trame des Horcruxes, c'est une histoire forcément modifiée que vous trouverez. Désolée pour ceux que ça gêne :S**

**Bonne Lecture A Tous...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 34 :**

Un hurlement sauvage déchira le silence d'après-guerre. Puis un autre, plus douloureux encore.

La Reine des vampires tournait en cercle autour de la bête noire. Cette dernière était étendue contre le sol, agonisante dans une marre de sang. Trop absorbée par la capture inespérée de l'assassin de sa mère, Leeyame avait simplement ordonné à deux vampires d'empêcher la jeune humaine de s'échapper, malgré les sérieuses recommandations de Drago sur l'importance de la surveiller.

- Des siècles que j'attends ça...murmurait Leeyame, les prunelles plus rouges que jamais. Je t'avais dit, Valric, que ta descendance le paierait !

Un grondement d'ensemble s'éleva de la foule excitée. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait des paroles, l'enfant ne ratait jamais une occasion d'entailler la peau du loup-garou à coups de griffes. Si, au début, ce dernier avait résisté à la douleur sans émettre un son si ce n'était celui d'insultes à l'égard du peuple vampire, il lâchait à présent des aboiements atroces, séparés entre-temps par des gémissement de souffrance.

Les deux mains fermement plaquées contre ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre, les yeux fermés pour ne rien voir, Hermione était recroquevillée contre un petit rocher parmi la centaine de vampire restante. Les glapissements de l'animal se révélaient le son le plus abominable qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Cela allait faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle écoutait les plaintes du loup, mourant à coup de griffes et de dents. Elle avait envie de vomir. Les vampires, eux, semblaient au contraire se délecter de tant de souffrance, insensible aux hurlements de Greyback. Même les deux vampires censés la surveiller ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, ne désirant pas rater une seule seconde du spectacle.

Une nouvelle plainte de douleur s'éleva. Hermione boucha ses oreilles avec encore plus de force, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire taire les rugissements qui résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Merlin qu'attendaient-ils pour l'achever ? Qu'il les supplie ? Greyback ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce niveau, aussi mourant soit-il.

Elle fermait ses yeux avec tant d'acharnement qu'ils finirent par lui faire mal, et elle dut les ouvrir. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Hermione les ferma de nouveau, mais l'image sanglante de l'animal à moitié mort flottait encore sous ses paupières.

- C'en est assez, murmura-t-elle avec colère.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les vampires l'écoutent, et elle préféra s'en aller plutôt que d'essayer de les convaincre de mettre un terme à cette boucherie.

Elle se releva, toujours en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en direction du loup, puis commença à se frayer un chemin. Mais une poigne glaciale lui saisit le poignet.

Et mince ! Le vampire semblait tout de même avoir gardé un œil sur elle, et il était plutôt robuste.

- Reste ici, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas rester ! protesta Hermione, fatiguée de ne plus être libre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Greyback émit un nouveau rugissement de douleur. Instinctivement, Hermione se boucha les oreilles et tourna les talons. Le vampire réagit aussitôt et, aidé de son compagnon, immobilisa Hermione dans la seconde. Tout autour, les autres leur lancèrent des regards indignés, comme si le sacrifice méritait un silence respectueux. Ce mouvement de foule dut interpeller Leeyame, car elle s'adressa à eux d'un ton posé :

- Amène-la moi, Treyone, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non ! objecta Hermione au vampire dans un murmure.

Évidemment, ce dernier ne tint pas compte de son avis et elle se retrouva aux côtés de la Reine, ainsi que de sa victime...

- Savez-vous que cette jeune femme m'a récemment sauvé la vie ? dit-elle alors à son peuple en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Hermione jeta un œil à la main noire et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée en découvrant ses longs ongles souillés de sang et de peau à force d'avoir écorché la bête.

- Elle a poursuivi trois lycans au risque de sa vie, continua-t-elle, dans le but de me sauver. Qu'elle ait fait ceci par bonté ou par intérêt, peu m'importe. Je ne serais pas ici sans cette humaine. Vous lui devez reconnaissance, et moi...

Leeyame se tourna face à Hermione.

- … Et moi je lui dois des excuses. Pour bien des choses. C'est pourquoi, j'ai l'honneur de te laisser finir ma propre vengeance.

Elle montra Greyback de la main.

- S'il vous plaît, se plaignit Hermione qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, laissez-moi m'en aller, je ne peux plus supporter cette torture...

Toutefois, la Reine ne voulut rien entendre, considérant son geste comme un présent inestimable. Elle la poussa légèrement pour la forcer à avancer, mais Hermione bloqua son corps entier, figée.

- Je vais vomir, gémit-elle en se bouchant le nez. Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi !

D'un geste brusque, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Reine pour aussitôt s'échapper en sens inverse. Mais elle ne put aller très loin avec la centaine de vampires qui l'entourait, et elle fut bientôt retenue par des dizaines de mains froides. L'une d'entre elles, cependant, lui fut étrangement familière lorsqu'elle se glissa parmi les autres pour lui prendre la main. Hermione se sentit alors tirée avec force jusqu'à se retrouver collée contre le torse du jeune vampire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour confirmer que c'était Soane, et se nicha un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'elle entendait son grognement adressé aux autres vampires. Peu à peu, Hermione sentit toutes les mains l'abandonner, dociles face à Sang-Pur.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'est pas bien ? s'écria alors Soane, créant un silence étonné.

- Soane, dit calmement la Reine malgré le ton froid qu'elle adopta. Tu es en train d'interrompre un événement de notre histoire, t'en rends-tu compte ?

- Désolé, Leeyame, répondit-il sèchement. Je sais combien c'est important pour toi mais...

- Pour moi ? l'interrompit-elle, élevant la voix. Cette mort ne me concerne pas uniquement ! Elle est importante pour notre peuple, et elle doit l'être également pour toi !

- Hermione est ce qui est important pour moi !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais scandalisé cette fois.

- Comment oses-tu ! siffla la Reine, affligée. Choisir cette humaine à ton propre peuple !

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de choix, rectifia-t-il.

- Eh bien moi je t'en parle, car il est temps pour toi d'élire tes priorités !

- Ma priorité est d'aider les sorciers !

Des grognements révoltés s'élevèrent de toute part.

- Tous ces morts ne te suffisent donc pas, Soane ? intervint l'une de ses sœurs noires. Regarde autour de toi, nous avons mené notre propre combat !

- Et il est loin d'être terminé ! rétorqua-t-il. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Hermione avait raison, ils nous ont attaqués ! Et pas seulement pour régler notre conflit ancestral, mais pour voler le Sang de Licorne ! Que nous le voulions ou pas, par cette attaque, nous venons de participer à la guerre du monde magique, et le Mage Noir ne nous laissera plus en paix !

- Foutaise ! rugit Leeyame, hors d'elle. C'est cette sorcière qui t'a mis tout ça dans la tête !

- Je ne fais que regarder autour de moi et confirmer ce contre quoi elle nous a tant de fois mis en garde !

- Assez ! C'est assez ! Sache que si tu pars avec elle, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir...

Hermione eut soudain peur du silence de Soane, et pria pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

- En me mettant face à un tel dilemme, Leeyame, dit-il alors d'une voix blessée, tu viens juste de choisir pour moi.

Et c'est sur cet au revoir brutal qu'il tourna le dos aux siens, tenant fermement Hermione par la main.

- Soane ! cria la Reine. Ne fais pas ça !

Dans sa voix, Hermione percevait nettement la peur de perdre le vampire qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, ainsi que le regret d'une telle tournure.

Même si Soane tentait de rester de marbre face aux supplications de l'enfant, la vitesse à laquelle il marchait trahissait son désir de s'éloigner au plus vite de la peine laissée derrière lui.

Malgré son horrible sentiment de culpabilité, Hermione remerciait intérieurement le vampire de rester à ses côtés. Elle n'avait plus personne ici, désormais, et le soutien de son ami se révélait très précieux. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne tardèrent pas à transplaner. Tandis que son corps devenait probablement lumière, sa pensée se dirigea vers le repère de vampires. Le Sang de Licorne... C'était donc ça, la fameuse arme dont la vie de Voldemort dépendait ? La forêt interdite en était remplie, pourtant. Qu'avait celui des vampires de si spécial et de si rare ?

Le transplanage fut de très courte durée. Hermione se retrouva juste devant l'entrée du géant de pierre et, pour son plus grand bonheur, atterrit debout. Elle se tourna vers Soane, ne sachant que dire. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ne te reproches rien, surtout, dit-il. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions et les assumer. Alors, au cas où tu t'apprêtes à me demander de retourner auprès de ma famille, c'est non.

Hermione sourit à son tour, reconnaissante. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite, remplacé par le souvenir des récents événements qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler. Elle s'effondra à genoux, le regard vide.

- Tu avais raison, Soane...murmura-t-elle. C'est toi qui avais raison à son sujet...

- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'aurais préféré avoir tort ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? finit-elle par demander.

- J'ai lu en toi une tristesse d'une ampleur encore jamais sentie auparavant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, le regard fixe.

- Allez, relève-toi. On a un monde à sauver, Hermione Granger. Toi et moi, on peut y arriver.

- Et moi, alors ? s'éleva une voix familière.

- Orience ! sourit Hermione en apercevant la vampiresse marcher en leur direction.

Cette dernière arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme et la releva d'un bras.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt, Hermione Granger. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule ; Soane et moi sommes là pour t'aider.

- Et que va te dire Leeyame ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour agir. Mon peuple est en danger, et je vais me battre pour lui, comme toi tu te bas pour le tien. Nous aurions dû t'écouter plus tôt.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ici, au fait ? demanda alors Soane à Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir au repère pendant qu'on transplanait !

- Non, pas du tout, s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais juste à...Oh attend, tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais lorsqu'on transporte un passager, et qu'il désire s'arrêter à un endroit précis, nous le ressentons. Toi, tu avais le repère en tête.

Décidément, Hermione en apprendrait tous les jours sur les vampires.

- Tu pensais au Sang de Licorne ? devina Orience.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Orience, il est très important que tu m'y conduises, tu peux comprendre ?

- Es-tu vraiment sûre que le Sang de Licorne sera plus en sécurité avec toi plutôt qu'ici ?

- Tu as eu la preuve que votre repère n'est plus un lieu sûr. Je compte amener l'arme, ou peu importe ce que c'est, jusqu'au ministère où des personnes de confiance en prendront la charge.

- Orience, encouragea Soane, nous avons déjà commis l'erreur de ne pas lui faire confiance. Menons-là au laboratoire.

- Oui, d'accord. Tu as sûrement raison, admit-elle.

Hermione sentit son estomac se dénouer : elle allait enfin prendre possession de ce pour quoi elle était venue !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la ruche de pierre, marchant à grands pas.

- Comment le retrouver ? demanda Hermione. Leeyame le contrôle par la pensée.

- Le laboratoire a retrouvé son immobilité depuis que les lycans ont quitté les lieux. Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre notre magie.

En quelques minutes seulement, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'étroit couloir sombre, et Hermione ressentit de nouveau cette étrange attirance qui la poussait à avancer.

- Dépêchons-nous, pressa-t-elle.

Soane se mordit légèrement le poignet et en essuya le sang contre la porte de pierre avant de prononcer l'incantation dans son dialecte. La paroi s'ouvrit sur le laboratoire. Hermione retrouva la vaste jungle et toutes les expériences et inventions qu'elle renfermait, mais ne s'y attarda pas, cette fois. Sans perdre de temps, elle traversa la longue allée pour se retrouver dans la deuxième partie du laboratoire, parmi les tubes à essais et autre matériel scientifique. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'arme, car c'était elle qui l'attirait, en réalité. Cette sensation de se faire appeler par une force invisible provenait du Sang de Licorne, elle en était sûre, désormais.

Arrivée au fin fond de la pièce, Hermione dégagea vivement les immenses plantes qui longeaient les murs, s'écorchant les doigts à maintes reprises.

- Comment sait-elle où c'est caché ? souffla Orience à son frère, stupéfiée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ait dit ! se défendit-il, tout aussi étonné.

- Je le sens, informa simplement Hermione qui continuait à arracher les tiges épineuses du mur de pierre.

Lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment dégagé, la jeune femme sourit. Incrustée dans la paroi, un carré de roche transparente laissait percevoir la forme majestueuse d'une coupe aux contours triangulaires.

- Ouvrez-le moi, ordonna Hermione sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

Intrigué par le comportement obsessionnel de la jeune femme, Soane obéit néanmoins. Il mordit une seconde fois son poignet déjà cicatrisé et l'appliqua contre la pierre cristalline, puis parla sa langue. Le carré disparut tel un mirage, et Hermione s'empara de la belle coupe en or dont les bordures triangulaires étaient ornées de joyaux bleus. A l'intérieur, reposait paisiblement le liquide épais et argenté qu'était le Sang de Licorne.

- Je vais le prendre, proposa Orience en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

Cette dernière sembla reprendre ses esprits tandis que la vampiresse lui ôtait prudemment l'objet des mains.

- Allons-y, dit Soane.

Alors que les deux vampires prenaient le chemin du retour, ils durent s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin pour attendre Hermione. En effet, celle-ci n'était pas en train de les suivre, mais, le nez dans les plantes, semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fouilles notre laboratoire ? risqua Soane.

Hermione leva la tête vers eux, gênée.

- Parce que...hésita-t-elle, je crois que mon collier est ici.

Soane et Orience échangèrent un regard incompris.

- Bon, ne vous énervez pas, expliqua Hermione, mais je pense que l'un des vôtres m'a volé mon collier qui était dans ma cabane. Je sais que ce sont des accusations non fondées, mais j'ai la certitude que c'est Leeyame qui l'a ordonné.

- Qu'est-ce que Leeyame ferait d'un bijou ? demanda Soane, interloqué.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel collier, dit-elle. Le pendentif est un cœur de Bulborbus auquel je tiens beaucoup.

Les deux vampires se figèrent de surprise.

- Désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, Soane, s'excusa Hermione qui se souvenait avoir joué l'innocente lorsqu'il avait parlé de « caractéristiques incroyables » concernant la plante, quelques jours plus tôt.

Tandis qu'il restait pétrifié d'horreur, Orience prit la parole :

- Ton autre moitié est Drago Malefoy, je suppose ?

Hermione approuva tristement.

- Et dire que j'ai cru avoir ma chance, souffla alors Soane, décontenancé. Des âmes sœurs ! Il y avait une possibilité sur des milliards et il a fallu que ce soit toi !

- Ça suffit, Soane, le coupa sa sœur d'un ton sec. Tu te lamenteras sur ton sort plus tard, il y a beaucoup plus urgent, on dirait.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sérieux inquiétant, et Hermione l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que cette révélation apportait.

- Ton attirance pour le Sang de Licorne n'est plus si surprenante, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

- Quel est le rapport ? s'impatienta Hermione.

Orience jeta un œil à son frère, puis inspira avant de déclarer :

- Ce n'est pas nous qui détenons ton collier, mais Voldemort, j'en ai peur...

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle tout en tentant de repousser le souvenir que sa mémoire lui imposait, dans lequel Drago avait récemment fouillé son sac.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, ceci n'est pas que du simple sang de la créature, dit-elle en désignant la coupe, mais le résultat d'une expérience de mon peuple. Le créateur s'appelle Naoken, un vieux vampire autrefois ami de Leeyame. Il a quitté le clan lorsqu'il s'est aperçu des pouvoirs de sa création qui, selon lui, entraîneraient l'avidité des sorciers et le désir de s'en emparer. La Reine refusa de prêter attention à ce danger, bien trop heureuse de posséder enfin une invention qui ferait la fierté de notre peuple, et conserva le Sang de Licorne ici, tandis que Naoken quittait le clan qu'il considérait désormais comme une cible des sorciers.

- Il a toujours eu une peur bleue du ministère, commenta Soane. Faut voir ce qu'ils ont fait à ses ancêtres, aussi !

- Mais qu'a-t-il crée de si terrifiant ? interrogea Hermione.

Orience plongea intensément ses yeux vert dans ceux de la jeune femme, puis répondit d'une voix grave :

- Il a crée le seul et unique moyen de pouvoir toucher un cœur de Bulborbus...

Hermione faillit s'écrouler sous la nouvelle. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait du mal à réfléchir et ainsi faire les liens entre chaque chose. Orience l'y aida :

- Personne ne sait comment Naoken est parvenu à modifier les caractéristiques d'un sang si pur, mais il en fait un moyen de s'emparer de ce qui était jusqu'alors intouchable, exceptés par les âmes-sœurs en question. Ce sang ne te permettra pas de retirer un cœur de la plante, seules deux personnes complémentaires le peuvent ; mais il te permettra en revanche de saisir un cœur déjà existant.

- Le seul cœur de Bulborbus reconnu repose en Grèce, expliqua Soane. Avec ce pouvoir sous la main, tu es capable de t'emparer de ce qui vaut chez vous des millions de gallions. C'est ce contre quoi Naoken nous mettait en garde : « l'humain est assoiffé d'argent, ils viendront nous voler ! » répétait-il.

- Et il avait raison, apparemment, dit Orience.

- Non, contredit Hermione, recollant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle. Voldemort n'a jamais eu aucun intérêt dans l'argent, et n'en aura jamais.

- Dans ce cas, dit Soane en fronçant les sourcils, que peut-il bien faire d'un cœur de Bulborbus ? L'offrir à sa mère ?

- Réfléchit au lieu de dire des bêtises, s'énerva Orience. Il faut qu'on sache ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres manigance si on veut avoir une chance de le devancer. Tant qu'on aura cette coupe, il n'arrivera pas à ses fins, car toute magie est impossible sur le cœur de cette plante. Le seul moyen de s'en emparer est de le prendre, chose irréalisable sans ce pouvoir. Qu'en penses-tu, Hermione Granger ?

Cette dernière ne semblait pas écouter, perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Indestructible et éternel...murmura-t-elle alors, se remémorant les paroles du professeur Chourave. Tout prend sens ! Oui, tout est lié, maintenant ! Quels sont les désirs les plus fous de Voldemort ? L'éternité et l'invincibilité ! Deux caractéristiques que possède le cœur de Bulborbus ! C'est évident, il veut s'en faire un Horcruxe !

Hermione avait crié. Les deux vampires la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, impressionnés. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se trouvait partagée entre deux sentiments : la joie immense d'avoir enfin reconstitué le puzzle dans son entier, et la peur effroyable que ces révélations apportaient.

- Il a déjà séparé son âme en six, annonça-t-elle, réfléchissant de nouveau. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un nouvel Horcruxe ? Certes, le journal et la bague sont déjà détruits, mais il a de la marge. A moins que... A moins qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que ses autres vies n'étaient plus en sûreté ? Oui, c'est probablement ça ! Voldemort a dû comprendre les projets que Dumbledore avait confié à Harry, avant sa mort, autrement dit la chasse aux Horcruxes. Nous voulions garder le silence et ne rien dire au ministère, comme le directeur nous l'avait recommandé. Mais, si le ministère de la magie ne pouvait se douter de quoi il s'agissait, Voldemort, lui, a sûrement fait le lien avec la récente disparition de la bague, l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je détenais un cœur de Bulborbus, mais une chose est sûre : s'il met la main dessus, mon collier deviendra une partie de l'âme du Mage Noire. Une septième âme, cette fois impossible à anéantir...

Hermione leva les yeux vers ses amis, et, une fois de plus, ceux-ci la regardaient s'agiter, incertains.

- Bon bah moi, s'exclama alors Soane en frappant des mains, je n'ai pas tout suivi, mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel : botter les fesses de Face de Serpent avant qu'il ne mette la main sur le collier !

- Nous détenons la coupe, insista Orience. Le collier lui sera inutile sans ça.

- Oui, approuva Hermione. Ça nous donne un peu de temps pour trouver un plan. Il faut que je vois Harry en urgence. Peut-on transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Orience. Prends ma main et accroche-toi, on en a pour quelques minutes.

Hermione jeta un sortilège d'immobilité au Sang de Licorne pour empêcher le liquide de se renverser, puis prit la main que lui tendait Orience.

Enfin, elle abandonnait le monde des vampires...

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir crier « merde » sans risquer de se faire mordre pour manque de politesse.

***

Londres.

Tandis que ses genoux cognèrent le béton, la lumière aveuglante du jour l'obligea à se cacher les yeux un moment. Deux cris de douleur retentirent derrière elle, et Hermione fit volte face. Plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté, elle distingua deux silhouettes s'agiter. Elle les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans une petite ruelle ombragée où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Soane et Orience tournèrent vers elle leurs visages brûlés tandis qu'elle retenait un cri d'effroi.

- J'avais complètement oublié que c'était le jour, ici ! pesta Soane en regardant ses bras cicatriser lentement.

Hermione regarda elle aussi leur peau se guérir d'elle-même, et leurs visages retrouver leur beauté.

- Attendez, je reviens, dit-elle en s'élançant dans la grande avenue principale.

En effet, quelques instants après, Hermione était de retour avec deux capes noires sous le bras qu'elle leur lança vivement.

- Mettez-ça.

- D'où ça vient ? questionna Soane en s'exécutant.

- Je viens de tuer deux Mangemorts, répondit-elle, parfaitement sereine.

- Là, tout de suite ? Comme ça ?

- Oui, comme ça. Les rues grouillent de Mangemorts, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais ce ne sont que des sorciers ralliés au mal, pour la plupart.

- Tu n'as pas été vue, au moins ? s'inquiéta Orience.

- Non, mais, si on reste ici, on ne va pas tarder à l'être.

Une fois encagoulés, les deux vampires purent sortir de l'ombre sans risque.

- Regardez, chuchota Hermione en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Orience longea le mur et jeta un regard à la grande rue silencieuse : des sorciers vêtus de noir marchaient d'un pas rapide, baguette magique sortie.

Les Mangemorts avait pris possession de Londres. Ils semblaient constituer la population, désormais, car il n'y avait aucune trace d'habitant autre que ces hommes encapuchonnés.

- Par Moana ! jura Soane. Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de fin du monde, hein ?

- Où sont passés tous les sorciers ? murmura Hermione, effondrée. Que leur ont-ils fait ?

- Je pense qu'ils se cachent, la rassura Orience. Il n'y a rien de mieux à faire pour le moment : ils semblent être inlassablement traqués par ceux qui sont chargés de capturer les résistants, comme tous ceux-là, par exemple.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. D'autant plus que Voldemort utilise un moyen magique pour détecter tout transplanage. Il va falloir éviter de se servir de ma magie, c'est plus prudent. Votre transplanage, en revanche, ne risque sûrement rien.

- Il y en a un qui vient par ici ! prévint Soane qui regardait de l'autre côté de la rue. On ferait mieux de déguerpir !

Sans plus attendre, Orience saisit le poignet d'Hermione qui resserra un peu plus la coupe contre sa poitrine, et tous trois transplanèrent. La jeune femme songea au Ministère de la Magie pour y trouver des alliés et, éventuellement, y cacher le Sang de Licorne. Comme elle s'y attendait, la vampiresse écouta ses pensées et atterrit dans une autre ruelle abritée, non loin de l'immense bâtiment. Alors qu'Hermione allait se précipiter à l'intérieur, Soane plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Il fixait intensément les grandes portes d'entrée. Hermione fit de même et, après quelques secondes d'attente, vit un groupe de Mangemorts en sortir.

- C'est pas vrai ! fulmina-t-elle. Ils ont envahi le ministère aussi ? C'était pourtant protégé par les meilleurs aurors ! Bon sang, tout ça en quelques jours ! Et dire que je n'étais pas là pendant la première attaque !

- Ne te reproche rien, lui assura son amie. Voldemort a dû préparer sa première offensive avec tant de soin que je ne serais pas étonnée du nombre inimaginable de morts. Tu es beaucoup plus utile en vie, surtout qu'on te pense très loin d'ici.

- Pas sûr, rectifia Hermione. Avant d'être piégé, Greyback a ordonné à l'un des siens d'avertir Voldemort de ma capture, mais Drago ne m'a jamais ramenée comme prévu. Il doit savoir que quelque chose s'est passé, et reste probablement sur ses gardes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient tant à me faire prisonnière, mais c'est forcément en rapport avec mon collier, je ne vois pas d'autre raison.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir être prudent, dit Soane en prenant un air sérieux. Je parie que tous les Mangemorts ont reçu l'ordre de te trouver.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un léger frisson. Soane et Orience eurent le même réflex et posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules :

- On ne les laissera pas faire, lui sourit Orience.

- Il faudra nous tuer avant, renchérit son frère. Et c'est loin d'être facile.

- Merci, dit sincèrement Hermione, sentant une bouffée de courage l'envahir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

- Ce que tu sais faire de mieux, répondit-il, t'attirer des ennuis jusqu'au cou !

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Soane s'en alla à grand pas vers le ministère après avoir pris soin de tirer sa capuche le plus loin possible.

- Que fait-il ? paniqua Hermione.

- Laisse-le faire, répondit Orience en la retenant à son tour.

Hermione observa Soane traverser la grande place centrale qui menait à l'édifice, croiser les Mangemorts en tant que l'un d'entre eux, puis, se dissimuler derrière l'angle du bâtiment. Hermione vit l'un des adeptes du Mage Noir s'engouffrer dans cette même impasse qui menait à l'arrière du Ministère, puis Soane en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, dissimulant quelque chose sous sa cape. Une fois arrivé devant Hermione, il sortit de sous son ventre une nouvelle robe noire et la lui tendit.

- C'est moi qui l'offre, celle-là, sourit-il. On va pouvoir se déplacer librement, maintenant. Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

Tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait pour cause de nausée passagère, sa sœur lui indiqua discrètement de s'essuyer la bouche.

- Oh, navré, s'excusa-t-il en passant un coup de manche sur ses lèvres barbouillées de sang.

- Où est le corps ? s'enquit Orience.

- Heu, je l'ai laissé là-bas. Mauvaise idée ?

- Très mauvaise idée ! confirma-t-elle en lui lançant un regard chargé de reproches. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser en trouvant un cadavre mordu, Soane ?

- On n'a pas le temps de se disputer, les interrompit Hermione en revenant vers eux, elle aussi maintenant déguisée en Mangemort par-dessus sa robe de bal. Il faut trouver une planque pour cette fichue coupe, et en vitesse ! Le ministère n'est pas le meilleur endroit, apparemment !

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement la détruire ? suggéra alors Orience. Je devrais mourir pour oser dire une telle chose de ce qui appartient à mon peuple et en fait sa grandeur, mais, si cet objet est effectivement le moyen pour Voldemort de devenir invincible, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser et éviter tout risque.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, hésita Hermione. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Oui, et cette chose c'est le lien étrange qui existe entre toi et ce liquide ! rétorqua-t-elle. L'attirance que tu as envers lui parce que tu es la propriétaire d'un cœur de Bulborbus t'empêche sûrement de vouloir le détruire.

- Non, dit rapidement Hermione en hochant la tête. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je pense simplement à ce que cette coupe représente : elle est ce que Voldemort convoite le plus au monde, maintenant ! Nous sommes en possession de l'objet qui, j'en suis sûr, le hante sans relâche ! L'unique moyen pour lui de régner éternellement ! Si on s'en débarrasse, nous n'aurons plus aucun avantage sur lui, aucun moyen de pression.

- Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir faire chanter le Mage le plus puissant de tous les temps, Hermione ? douta Soane.

- Il a été un homme avant d'être un monstre, répondit-elle. Et aucun homme ne résiste au pouvoir du chantage, surtout lorsque ce dernier concerne sa durée de vie. Puissant ou pas, sa magie ne peut rien faire sans la coupe ; il est donc au même niveau que nous, pour le moment.

- Au même niveau que nous ? répéta-t-il en ricanant. Si je peux me permettre, il a tout de même un tout petit avantage à ne pas négliger, Hermione : il contrôle le monde !

Elle allait répliquer mais ses yeux vrillèrent un instant derrière l'épaule du vampire, et son cœur loupa un battement. Cette silhouette un peu enveloppée, cette façon de marcher d'un pas pesant... Était-ce possible ?

- Hermione, où vas-tu ? s'alarma Orience tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait un Mangemort encagoulé qui attendait près de l'entrée du Ministère.

Les yeux pétillants d'espoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione se dirigea vers l'homme qui tira un peu plus sur sa capuche en l'apercevant, comme s'il désirait ardemment lui cacher son visage. Baguette fermement tenue sous sa cape au cas où elle faisait erreur, elle s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté du Mangemort.

- Neville ? souffla-t-elle. C'est toi ?

L'homme se figea, puis releva brusquement la tête, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

- Bon sang, Hermione ! chuchota-t-il, rayonnant.

Tous deux faillirent s'enlacer mais se retinrent aussitôt ; ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Pourtant, chacun en mourait d'envie.

- C'est si bon de te revoir ! pleura presque Hermione.

- Pas autant que de te revoir toi ! Tu as complètement disparue depuis plusieurs jours !

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire ! Mais on ne peut pas rester ici à discuter, c'est trop risqué.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent discrètement, rejoignant les vampires.

- On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée de déguisement ? rit-elle.

- C'est l'idée d'Harry, dit-il fièrement.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de conserver une voix posée malgré le désir de le harceler de questions.

- Oui. Il m'a chargé d'une mission avec Luna.

- Luna Lovegood ? Elle est ici aussi ?

- Bonjour, les interrompit Orience, suivie de son frère.

Neville devint blanc comme un linge.

- Bon...bonjour madame, bégaya-t-il.

- Voici Orience et Soane, présenta rapidement Hermione qui désirait revenir à leur conversation. Ce sont des vampires et amis qui se battent à mes côtés.

- Oui, Harry m'a parlé de ta mission secrète. Tu as trouvé l'arme dont Tu-Sais-Qui a besoin ?

- Plus tard, trancha-t-elle. Comment se fait-il que Harry t'ait parlé de ma mission ? Et puis qu'est-ce que Luna et toi fichez ici, parmi tous ces Mangemorts ?

- On se bat, quelle question ! répondit vivement Neville. On est ici pour récupérer le Médaillon de Serpentard.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Hermione. Tu es au courant pour... les Horcruxes ?

- Oui, Harry nous a tout dit.

- Comment a-t-il pu ? s'énerva-t-elle. Dumbledore lui avait formellement interdit d'en parler à quiconque ! Il aurait dû...

- T'attendre ? la coupa Neville, sourcils froncés. Il aurait dû t'attendre, Hermione ? Tu étais injoignable, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la guerre a été déclarée ! Sans Ron et toi, Harry s'est retrouvé tout seul, et il avait besoin d'aide pour mettre son plan en action. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous, et Luna, Ginny et moi ne demandions qu'à l'aider ! De toute façon, on risque notre peau tous les jours en faisant le choix de résister, alors autant mourir en aidant Harry dans sa tâche.

Hermione serra les mâchoires, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. Elle avait abandonné son meilleur ami et ses priorités pour une mission ministérielle. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'un autre qu'elle eusse réussi à découvrir le secret du Sang de Licorne et à s'en emparer, et en cela son absence était justifiée.

- Harry a eu raison de faire appel à vous, finit-elle par reconnaître. Où est-il en ce moment ?

- A Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? répéta Hermione sans y croire. Mais c'est là où siège maintenant Voldemort, non ? Il est fou !

- Il est convaincu que l'un des Horcruxes se trouve là-bas, expliqua Neville. Et il nous reste peu de temps, il n'a pas le choix ! Il nous a avoué, à Luna et à moi, que, malgré sa longue dépression, il n'avait jamais cessé de réfléchir aux Horcruxes et aux endroits probables où ils seraient cachés. Réfléchir à tout ça l'empêchait de penser à Ron, et, après ta récente visite chez lui, il a repris courage et a commencé à élaborer des plans. C'est ensuite qu'il a demandé notre aide.

- Et tu dis que le médaillon serait ici, au ministère ?

- Tout ce qu'on a, ce sont des suppositions, mais il est de toute façon impossible d'avoir des certitudes. C'est assez long à expliquer, mais l'elfe de Maison d'Harry a appris que Mondingus Fletcher aurait eu l'objet en sa possession pour un certain temps, avant de le revendre à Ombrage. Ce crapaud est dans son bureau, à l'heure qu'il est, vêtue de cette même robe noire, la robe des adeptes !

Neville respirait bruyamment, comme pour contrôler sa colère. Hermione le comprenait ; le seul nom « Ombrage » suffisait à provoquer une montée de haine et de colère.

- Où est Luna ? demanda Hermione.

- A l'intérieur. Le principe est qu'elle arrive jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage sans ennui, pour ensuite la stupéfixier et lui voler le médaillon qu'elle porte à son cou de vielle bique.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle pour l'aider ?

- Harry a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre, que l'enjeu était trop important. Une personne attrapée est toujours mieux que deux ; si elle échoue, au moins je serais là pour prendre le relais. Ne fais pas cette tête, Hermione ! Au moindre problème, elle m'envoie le signal qui signifie « danger de mort », et je suis là pour intervenir. Rester ici est simplement un moyen de s'assurer qu'il y en aura toujours un de sauf pour poursuivre la tâche si l'autre ne s'en sort pas.

- Hermione ? appela alors Orience. Désolée, mais on ne peut pas rester ici, pas tant qu'on aura cette coupe avec nous. Si on se fait prendre, on peut dire adieu au Sang de Licorne.

- Oui, allons-y. Allons chez Richard, il n'y aucun risque qu'ils aillent fouiller chez un moldu, pour le moment. Mais il faudra la changer de place ensuite, je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Plus tard les questions, Neville.

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Soane.

- Ah au fait, dit-elle à l'adresse de son ami. Si tu vois Harry avant moi, dis-lui que les Horcruxes risquent de passer au nombre de sept !

Neville allait répondre, mais sa baguette magique émit soudain une vive lueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta baguette ? demanda Hermione.

Neville leva vers elle son visage dont les traits paniqués lui rappelèrent le garçon trouillard de son enfance.

- C'est le signal, lâcha-t-il.

***

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Neville tournait déjà les talons et pénétrait à l'intérieur du Ministère de la magie. Hermione se lança à sa suite, mais Soane la retint fermement.

- On a notre propre mission à mener ! dit-il. On n'a pas le temps de jouer les héros maintenant, Hermione. Il faut absolument qu'on mettre cette coupe en sûreté !

- Il est hors de question de laisser mes amis tout seuls dans un nid de Mangemorts ! répliqua Hermione. Luna est en danger ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre la coupe et aller la cacher pendant que je fais un saut au ministère, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que non, pas d'accord ! On ne va pas te laisser toute seule ! Dis quelque chose, Orience !

Cette dernière vint se placer aux côtés d'Hermione et regarda son frère.

- Nous sommes là pour l'accompagner dans sa tâche, dit-elle de sa voix sage. Pas pour prendre les directives à sa place.

Hermione sourit à Orience avant de rabattre la grande capuche noire sur sa tête.

- C'est parti ! dit-elle en respirant un grand coup.

Hermione s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'édifice, suivie d'Orience.

- Ah, ces femelles ! grogna Soane avant de les imiter à contre cœur.

Le ministère était exactement le même qu'avant, à la seule différence que les jolies secrétaire au sourire accueillant avait été remplacées par des Gobelins, nouveaux alliés de Voldemort, et que chaque personne ici portait cette même toge noire et imposante, qui permettait d'ailleurs à Hermione de se faufiler aisément parmi la foule.

Le hall était bondé de Mangemorts qui entraient et sortaient d'un pas pressé, des dossiers sous le bras. Le nouveau monde du Lord Noir était en marche : le ministère n'était désormais plus un lieu d'aide aux résistants, mais un lieu de chasse aux résistants. Chaque sorcier ici travaillait probablement à l'extermination définitive des Sang-de-Bourbes non-coopératifs, et cela se confirma lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'immense allée blanche menant aux bureaux d'information, autrefois décoré de tableaux d'anciens ministres importants ; à la place était fixé un écran géant prenant toute la largeur du mur, sur lequel s'inscrivait des milliers de noms de sorciers. Tout en haut des listes infinies, on pouvait lire le titre suivant : « Sangs Impurs, Cachez-Vous Bien, On Arrive... ».

Hermione remarqua également que beaucoup de noms inscrits disparaissaient sans cesse, faisant place à de nouveaux noms, autrement dit, à de nouvelles cibles.

- Quelle horreur, souffla-t-elle discrètement. Mon nom est sûrement quelque part là-dedans.

C'est alors que, d'une main hésitante, Orience pointa son doigt vers le sommet de la liste. L'ancienne Gryffondor leva les yeux, puis déglutit difficilement : juste au-dessous du titre, et presque écrit aussi gros que lui, apparaissait en caractère gras : Hermione Granger. Juste à côté, une photo d'elle s'agitait.

- Allons-nous-en, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Si Ombrage a conservé son bureau, Neville et Luna doivent être au cinquième étage.

Hermione se hâta vers les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant complet et, de toute façon, trop risqué. Elle aurait voulu courir, mais cela paraitrait trop suspect, bien que tout le monde se dépêchait, ici. Une main tenant solidement la coupe sous sa cape, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette magique, Hermione se précipita à travers le couloir du cinquième étage, tendue comme un piquet. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Ombrage à la volée, se sentant invincible avec deux vampires comme garde du corps.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir dans la pièce quatre Mangemorts étendus au sol, ainsi qu'un gros crapaud tout de rose vêtu, ligoté et bâillonné. Hermione sourit.

- Aucun doute, Neville s'est nettement amélioré en pratique !

Elle enjamba les corps sans vie pour aller s'accroupir à la hauteur d'Ombrage qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, ébahie. Hermione lui enfonça sa baguette sous le menton, puis retira légèrement le chiffon qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Criez, et je vous tue, professeur, menaça Hermione d'un ton calme. C'est compris ?

La vieille femme hocha légèrement la tête.

- Bien, dit Hermione, ravie de dominer cette sorcière qui l'avait tant effrayée par le passé. Les deux personnes qui vous ont attaquée il y a deux minutes, vous ont-ils volé quelque chose ?

- Vous ne resterez pas longtemps en vie, ma pauvre fille, répondit Ombrage avec un rictus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir ici.

- Vous ne ferez pas long feu non plus, si vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Il n'est tellement pas surprenant que votre légendaire orgueil de miss je-sais-tout vous pousse à croire que vous sauverez le monde. Vous êtes si ridicule, miss Granger, à pousser les gens à garder espoir, alors que vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour eux.

- J'appelle ridicule votre tailleur couleur rose bonbon, j'appelle ridicule le fait de se faire courser par des centaures en pleine forêt, et j'appelle ridicule votre manie de vous cacher sous les jupons de chaque ministère qui soit. Mais se battre pour sa liberté est un but qui ne portera jamais le nom de ridicule, jamais. Maintenant, répondez-moi. Portiez-vous un médaillon, à l'instant ?

Ombrage se contenta de la fixer de ses petits yeux bleus inquisiteurs, sans ciller. Comme Hermione ne semblait pas atteinte le moins du monde par ses répliques, elle s'attaqua au sujet qui ne pourrait jamais la laisser indifférente :

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, demanda alors la vieille sorcière avec un sourire mauvais, de découvrir que l'on a été aimée uniquement parce que c'étaient les ordres du Supérieur ?

Sa réaction eut apparemment l'effet désire ; Hermione flancha sous la question. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner tandis que son cœur lui donnait l'impression de perdre peu à peu de la vitesse. Orience vint à sa rescousse et la tira en arrière, tandis que la jeune femme sentait ses forces l'abandonner, une fois de plus. _Les ordres du Supérieur..._ Cette phrase résonnait encore bruyamment dans sa tête. Ainsi, Drago aurait fait semblant de l'aimer sur la demande de Voldemort ? Était-ce possible que ce ne fusse pas par pur vengeance personnelle, comme il l'avait prétendu ? Mais le pire était que, si Ombrage, qui ne représentait sûrement rien pour le Lord, était au courant du jeu de Drago, cela voulait dire que sa mission n'avait pas été un secret pour les adeptes. Cela voulait dire qu'Hermione n'avait pas été la vulgaire poupée de Drago, mais celle de Voldemort...

De nouveau anéantie par les révélations qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, Hermione se laissa doucement éloigner par Orience, puis regarda cette dernière ensuite s'accroupir à la hauteur d'Ombrage qui perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle vit les yeux de la vieille femme s'agrandirent de terreur, puis son teint prendre une couleur aussi blanche que les murs. Hermione devinait aisément le visage du vampire, invisible car dissimulé dans l'ombre de la capuche rabattue sur la tête, et les deux lueurs terrorisantes des yeux rouges sang qui s'étaient emparés de son regard. Elle imaginait aussi les deux canines étinceler, et entendait d'ici le grondement animal qui paralysait Ombrage. La vampiresse resta ainsi en position de chasse une longue minute pendant laquelle l'ancien professeur s'était complètement arrêté de respirer, redoutant de se faire mordre au moindre mouvement par cette créature angoissante. La main de celle-ci s'avança alors vers le visage de sa proie, et se posa délicatement sur sa joue ridée, le bout de ses ongles, devenus griffes, effleurant son œil bleu exorbité de panique.

- Où est le médaillon ? questionna alors Orience, dont la voix n'était plus qu'un son roué et inquiétant.

- Ils...ils l'ont pris, souffla Ombrage dans un murmure à peine audible. Les deux enfants me l'ont pris...

Hermione reprit courage et chassa les images blessantes et humiliantes qui s'agrippaient à elle pour la tirer vers les profondeurs d'une dépression jamais très lointaine.

- C'est bon, Orience, dit-t-elle en se relevant. Neville et Luna se sont échappés avec le médaillon, ils ont réussi. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, allons-y.

La vampiresse retira doucement sa main de la joue, tout en enfonçant légèrement son ongle dans la peau. La coupure arracha un petit cri de douleur à Ombrage, et Hermione s'empressa de lui remettre le chiffon dans la bouche. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette vers la vieille femme qui, reprenant ses esprits, défiait Hermione du regard. La main tremblante, cette dernière hésitait.

- Je suppose que Neville n'en a pas eu le courage, souffla-t-elle. Tout comme je ne l'aurais pas eu, avant. Mais j'ai changé. Je n'espère plus voir le mal devenir bien, et moins vous êtes, mieux le monde se portera.

C'est alors qu'Orience posa doucement sa main sur sa baguette, et la lui abaissa avec un petit sourire.

- N'oublie jamais ce qui fait la différence entre eux, et toi, Hermione Granger. Il y a assez de gens qui meurent comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione ne bougea pas tout de suite. Trop de colère bouillonnait encore en elle pour qu'elle puisse se calmer ; les gens comme Ombrage n'étaient pas soumis aux nouvelles directives, ils avaient choisi d'être là parce qu'ils adhéraient aux idéologies de Voldemort. Cependant, elle finit par ranger sa baguette.

- Nous vaincrons, informa alors Hermione d'un air désolé à l'adresse de la vieille femme. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, et je ne serais même probablement plus là quand ça arrivera, mais nous vaincrons. Nous vaincrons parce qu'il vous sera impossible de contrôler indéfiniment les sorciers par la peur que vous engendrez chez eux. Ils sont bien plus nombreux et bien plus doués en magie que vous ne le soupçonnez, mais vous les empêchez d'en prendre conscience grâce au climat de terreur instauré. Seulement, un jour, alors que vous vous penserez maître du monde, ils se réveilleront et réaliseront ce que vous avez fait de leur liberté. Et ce jour-là, chère Dolores, ce jour-là vous regretterez que je ne vous ai pas tué dans ce bureau, car leur vengeance sera bien plus terrible qu'une simple horde de centaures...

Ombrage soutint son regard, mais il était facilement lisible qu'elle réfléchissait aux dernières paroles prononcées. Hermione quitta le bureau avec Orience après avoir jeté un sort d'illusion qui faisait croire à une pièce vide, et toutes deux rejoignirent Soane qui, anxieux, avait pris l'initiative de faire le guet dans le couloir.

- Pas trop tôt ! râla-t-il. Je vous signale qu'il y a de plus en plus de Mangemorts qui arrivent ! Je le sens mal, je le sens très mal, je le sens vraiment très mal ! J'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas venir !

Hermione tira un petit sourire.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, dit-elle, je dirais que tu as peur de vulgaires sorciers, Soane.

- N'importe quoi ! se défendit-il, vexé. Je n'ai pas peur de vulgaires sorciers, comme tu dis, mais j'avoue redouter une centaine de vulgaires sorciers ! Il y en a partout autour de nous, et, malgré notre force, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en sorte vainqueur si on se fait repérer !

- Calme-toi, positiva Hermione. On a juste à transplaner !

Soane lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Oh, aurais-je oublier de te prévenir ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai essayé de transplaner par cette fenêtre, au fond du couloir, pour voir si tout allait bien dehors. Tout ce que ça m'a valu, c'est une bosse au crâne. On ne peut pas transplaner de ce fichu ministère !

- Encore un système volé de Poudlard, soupira Hermione. Bon, c'est pas grave, on va redescendre et sortir par le hall, comme on est venu. On n'a pas le choix.

- Je le sens mal, Her...

- Attention, voilà un groupe de trois Mangemorts qui arrive, le coupa-t-elle.

Hermione, Orience et Soane baissèrent légèrement la tête et croisèrent les partisans du Lord en priant pour ne pas être remarqués.

- Je le sens mal, Hermione, chuchota Soane lorsque le groupe fut derrière eux.

- T'as une autre solution pour sortir ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle pressa le pas et arriva rapidement aux escaliers. Une fois en bas des innombrables marches, tous trois observèrent avec appréhension l'immense hall peuplé de Mangemorts. Toutes ces capuches noires qui inondaient les gigantesques galeries faisaient penser à une fourmilière tueuse.

- On est dans le caca d'hyppogriffe, lâcha Soane dans un soupir désespéré.

- Arrête de paniquer ou ça va se remarquer ! dit Hermione, elle-même essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur. Nous n'avons qu'à...heu, traverser cette rivière noire pour atteindre les portes, tout là-bas. On est entré, on peut donc sortir. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

- J'ai un tas de raison, si c'est ça qui te manques, maugréa-t-il.

- Merci bien, je m'en passerai. Maintenant, tu te tais et tu avances d'un air naturel.

Hermione et les deux vampires plongèrent alors dans les courants de pas précipités et de capes survolant le sol. Elle avait l'impression que chacune des personnes qu'elle croisait s'attardait sur son visage, mais elle arrivait déjà à moitié chemin et personne ne semblait vraiment avoir fait attention à elle, sûrement trop préoccupés par leur travail. Elle commença à respirer de nouveau.

- Ils croisent tellement de Mangemorts tous les jours qu'ils ne font sûrement plus attention à rien ! glissa Hermione à Soane.

- Ne t'emballes pas, répliqua celui-ci, remuant à peine les lèvres. On n'est pas encore dehors.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je le sens bien. Je te dirai quand il y aura lieu de paniquer.

Tout à coup, toutes les listes de noms affichées sur l'immense écran aperçu un peu plus tôt s'effacèrent. La vidéo d'un homme apparut alors, et sa voix résonna dans tout le hall, instaurant aussitôt un silence réceptif.

- Chers fidèles, annonça-t-il, tandis que tout le monde s'était arrêté de marcher pour regarder l'écran géant. L'un des nôtre vient d'être retrouvé mort, son corps déshabillé et caché derrière ce bâtiment même où vous vous trouvez.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- Vous l'avez compris, il y a un, ou des intrus dissimulés parmi vous. Je demanderez donc à chacun de retirer sa capuche dans les dix secondes à venir. Tuez tous ceux dont les visages sont restés dans l'ombre après le temps imparti. Merci, et bonne journée.

L'écran redevint noir, puis les listes apparurent de nouveau.

- Est-ce qu'il y a lieu de paniquer, maintenant ? demanda Soane.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes du vampire, puis répondit d'un ton las :

- Ouais, là je crois qu'on peut officiellement se déclarer dans le caca.

***

Ce fut les dix secondes les plus abominables de sa vie. Hermione regarda les Mangemorts découvrir leur visage tour à tour. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus que trois personnes encapuchonnées, prises au piège.

Sous sa cape, Hermione serrait si fort sa baguette magique qu'elle en avait mal aux doigts. Devait-elle se découvrir, elle aussi ? La remarqueraient-ils parmi la foule ? Malheureusement oui, il ne pourrait en être autrement avec la grande photo qui illustrait le nom « Hermione Granger », à l'écran. D'ailleurs, une femme Mangemort qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés commençait déjà à la regarder, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore retirer sa capuche. Hermione sentait son cœur manquer cruellement d'oxygène, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de réfléchir correctement. Aucune solution d'échappatoire ne lui paraissait possible : qu'elle se montre ou non, elle attirerait l'attention sur elle dans les deux cas. Il en allait de même pour ses amis vampires qui ne pouvaient se confondre avec les humains, mais qui, surtout, mourraient s'ils découvraient leur visage à la lumière du jour.

Les dix secondes s'achevèrent ; tous les Mangemorts étaient à découverts. La femme qui n'avait cessé de fixer Hermione prit alors la parole, rompant le silence.

- Là ! dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Et ces deux-là, aussi.

Tous les regards, ainsi que toutes les baguettes se tournèrent vers eux. Hermione se sentait si honteuse d'avoir mené Orience et Soane dans un tel pétrin ! La lumière leur empêchait tout mouvement car ils risqueraient de faire glisser leur capuche, et ils allaient mourir par sa faute. Elle aurait dû écouter Soane, et laisser Neville remplir sa mission comme un grand, au lieu de se croire utile en sautant dans la gueule du loup, sans plan, ni prudence.

- Montrez-vous, ou l'on vous tue sur le champ, ordonna un Mangemort.

Un nœud lui barrait la gorge, empêchant le moindre son de sortir. C'était la fin, on dirait, une triste fin. Tous ces efforts pour finir tuée au Ministère de la magie, touchée par une centaine d'avada kedavra en même temps.

Hermione lança discrètement un sort d'invisibilité temporaire à la coupe. C'était tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de faire. Puis, les mains tremblantes, saisit les bords de sa capuche, prête à la baisser et à recevoir le sortilège de mort. Elle imaginait déjà son nom et sa photo disparaître de la grande liste.

- « Quoi qu'il arrive, surtout, tu restes cachée » souffla la voix de Drago à son oreille.

Son cœur, qui jusque là s'était arrêté de battre avant son heure, bondit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, brusquement réveillé. Elle vit un homme lui passer juste devant, vêtu de cette même cape noire, et la capuche toujours rabattue sur la tête ; mais, même de dos et masqué par l'habillement, elle aurait pu le reconnaître en mille autres.

- Ils sont tous les trois avec moi, dit-il alors en s'adressant à la foule. Rangez vos baguettes et remettez-vous au travail.

Les Mangemorts s'échangèrent des regards hésitants, ne sachant à qui ils avait affaire.

- Je suis l'un des hauts responsables du ministère, s'éleva la voix d'un homme qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'au nouvel arrivant. Et toi, qui es-tu pour oser donner des ordre ici ?

Drago laissa retomber sa capuche en arrière, et toute la foule eut un même mouvement de recul, suivi aussitôt par des têtes inclinées.

- Monsieur Malefoy, salua l'homme qui avait pris la parole, baissant la tête à son tour. Pardonnez mon arrogance, j'ignorais votre identité.

- Remettez-vous au travail, répéta simplement Drago.

- Certainement, Monsieur. Néanmoins...il est de mon devoir de vérifier ces intrus. Je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas le choix.

Drago le fixa longuement, sans rien dire. L'homme semblait regretter ses paroles un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Ces trois personnes sont des vampires, avoua alors Drago. Ils se protègent de la lumière qui les tuerait, et c'est pourquoi ils ne se montreront pas. Sachez simplement qu'ils sont là dans le but de servir notre Seigneur. En revanche...

Drago tira un petit sourire à glacer les sangs.

- … Puisque vous tenez tant à remplir votre devoir, je vous invite à vérifier par vous-même.

Le ministre se raidit, puis déglutit difficilement. Le ton de « l'invitation » ne lui laissait apparemment pas le choix, et il s'avança vers les trois silhouettes tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Hermione le regarda passer devant elle, puis s'arrêter à quelque centimètres d'Orience. Tremblant de la tête au pied, l'homme s'approcha de la créature parfaitement immobile, dont le visage complètement dissimulé dans la capuche donnait l'impression d'un vide infini et terrifiant. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, créant un silence angoissant. Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête à l'intérieur de la grosse cagoule noire pour discerner ne serait-ce qu'un trait de visage qui confirmerait la nature de ce qui se cachait derrière cet habillement, et sentit alors un souffle rauque lui effleurer la joue. L'homme ne sentit le danger que trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de reculer que deux étincelles rougeoyantes s'animèrent à quelques centimètre de ses yeux exorbités. Deux pointes tranchantes fusèrent vers lui et se plantèrent dans la peau de son cou. Vidé de son sang, le corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici qui aimerait me traiter de menteur ? lança alors Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

Les adeptes du mal baissèrent de nouveau la tête, s'inclinant face au bras droit de Voldemort.

- Pitié, Monsieur Malefoy, pardonnez notre manque de respect, s'empressa de dire un autre Mangemort. Cela n'arrivera plus.

- Nettoyez-moi ça, ordonna Drago en désignant le cadavre. Et, à l'avenir, contentez-vous d'obéir.

- Absolument ! Vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre à ce sujet. Remettez-vous au travail, vous autres ! Plus vite que ça ! Toi, vire-moi cet imbécile de là et rendez-moi ce carrelage impeccable !

Drago avançait déjà à grand pas à travers le couloir opposé et Hermione dut courir pour le suivre. Orience et Soane marchaient à ses côtés, et tout trois n'eurent pas besoin de communiquer pour penser la même chose : rester sur ses gardes face à l'homme dangereux qui se trouvait devant eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le dernier bureau à droite, et Drago ferma la porte à leur suite.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette du jeune homme vola en l'air pour atterrir dans les mains d'Hermione.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein chéri ? ironisa-t-elle, victorieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il, désarmé.

- Je prends mes précautions face à un Mangemort, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Incarcerem !

Une longue corde jaillit de sa baguette et vint s'enrouler autour de Drago qui ne tenta même pas de résister.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, soupira-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est plus Granger, maintenant ? rit-elle nerveusement. Tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça, Malefoy ?

- Écoute-moi...

- Non, c'est toi qui m'écoute ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je suis complètement perdue, Drago, d'accord ? Chaque mot sorti de ta bouche n'est que mensonge, et je ne sais même pas si tu es encore capable de vérité ! Tu me livre aux loups pour ensuite me sauver de leurs griffes, tu m'abandonnes aux vampires pour ensuite revenir me sauver des Mangemorts, mais qu'est-ce que je suis, hein ? Une marionnette avec laquelle tu t'amuses ? Tu crois réellement pouvoir manier mes ficelles encore longtemps ?

- Tu ne déduis pas les bonnes choses de ce que tu vois, souffla Drago qui dut s'asseoir sous les regards menaçants des deux vampires.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! répondit Hermione, hors d'elle. Excuse-moi d'avoir un léger doute quant à ton appartenance au mal, lorsque je constate à l'instant la célébrité de ton nom et ton visage dans le monde des Mangemorts ! Il est évident que Voldemort a fait de toi son Second, et que tu génères presque autant de peur que lui, ici ! Alors cesse de me prendre pour une idiote, Drago, et, pour une fois, sois honnête et ose me dire que chaque Mangemort sur cette terre n'était pas au courant que tu te jouais du Ministère en prétendant « revenir aider pour te racheter ».

Drago ne réussit même pas à soutenir son regard comme il savait pourtant si bien le faire. Hermione se retint au bureau derrière elle pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort, dit alors Drago en levant ses yeux bleus vers elle. Il faut que tu me crois.

Hermione haussa les épaules, indifférente.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien me demander de croire, maintenant. Tu ne te place peut-être pas du côté de Voldemort, mais ton impossibilité d'être honnête avec moi ne te place du mien non plus.

Elle fit un signe de tête à ses deux amis et ils comprirent qu'il était temps de partir.

- Attends, Hermione, s'agita alors Drago. Tu ne peux pas me laisser là !

- Je crois que je le peux, malheureusement, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Estime-toi heureux que je ne demande pas à tout un peuple de vampire de t'empêcher de t'évader.

Elle jeta la baguette de Drago à travers la fenêtre ouverte, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à la récupérer après son départ. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour qu'on le découvre ainsi et, lorsque ce sera le moment, elle espérait se trouver déjà loin.

Drago tenta de se redresser avec force, mais Soane grogna et le fit retomber.

- Ne me touche pas, toi ! cracha-t-il à l'adresse du vampire. Si t'étais un minimum doté d'intelligence, tu saurais que tu commets une grosse erreur en la laissant revenir à Londres où tout le monde la cherche !

- Ma grosse erreur serait plutôt de la laisser revenir vers toi, espèce d'humain écervelé ! s'énerva Soane à son tour. Elle ne craint rien, je serais là pour la défendre en cas de besoin !

- Oh alors là, effectivement, ça change tout ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'inquiéter, hein ? ironisa Drago, vraiment énervé cette fois.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de gris tandis que ceux de Soane prenaient une teinte rouge. Il était temps de les séparer. Orience emmena son frère, tandis qu'Hermione s'accroupissait à la hauteur de son prisonnier.

- Une dernière chose, dit-elle. Rends-moi mon collier que tu m'as volé. Tu sais, celui dont tu prétendais ne rien savoir, celui que tu as en fait pris dans mon sac pour le donner à ton cher Maître ?

Drago pâlit.

- Eh oui, ricana Hermione. J'ai beaucoup plus de raisons que tu ne le crois de ne plus te faire confiance. Alors, où est-il ?

- Écoute, détache-moi et je vais tout t'expliquer...

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Arrête d'essayer de m'avoir, Malefoy !

- Hermione, moins fort ! recommanda Orience en jetant un œil dehors.

- Il est trop tard pour espérer obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi, lui murmura Hermione tout près, sa voix tremblante de colère. Maintenant, tu me dis où est mon collier.

- Je ne l'ai plus, ton fichu collier, d'accord ?

- Il est en possession de Voldemort ? s'effara-t-elle.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Hermione le fixa, stupéfiée. Il était certain que Voldemort ne lui avait pas révélé la vraie nature du cœur de Bulborbus ; il perdrait Drago en tant que fidèle, si ce dernier venait à apprendre qu'Hermione était son âme sœur. Mais ne lui avait-il rien dit d'autre quant à ses caractéristiques magiques ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait tant besoin de ce collier, Drago ? le questionna-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien et m'en fiche pas mal.

- Tu veux dire que tu as rempli ta mission sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

- Tu apprendras que Voldemort n'est pas le genre de gentil copain qui te met au courant de ses projets, Hermione, répliqua-t-il, agacé par la corde qui le serrait.

- Arrêtons de traîner, pressa alors Orience. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici une bonne fois pour toutes.

Hermione soupira, puis se releva sans lâcher Drago des yeux. Il avait retrouvé la personnalité qui l'avait accompagnée ces trois derniers jours, et cela ne fit que l'embrouiller encore plus. Par Merlin, qui était Drago Malefoy, au fond ? Il la fixait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle dût détourner le regard pour ne pas être tentée de croire à son innocence, une fois de plus.

- Au revoir, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- A très bientôt, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière referma la porte du bureau avec un petit sourire en coin : effectivement, ils n'allaient probablement pas tarder à se revoir, car, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, cet homme n'était jamais très loin. C'était comme si le lien qui les unissait allait au-delà d'une simple alliance entre leurs deux cœurs ; comme si, malgré tous leur efforts pour s'éloigner, il se débrouillait toujours pour les ramener l'un vers l'autre, tels deux aimants,

- Sors de ton nuage, Hermione, tu veux ? grogna Soane, l'air de mauvais poil. Ou tu vas nous coincer ici de nouveau.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et le vampire leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui rabattre la capuche sur la tête qu'elle avait oublié. L'estomac toujours aussi noué par le stress, Hermione traversa pour la seconde fois le grand hall principal. La différence avec leur précédente tentative était incontestable : les Mangemorts s'effaçaient sur leur passage, évitant tout contact avec ce qu'ils pensaient être trois vampires et grands amis du Lord lui-même.

C'est donc d'un pas assuré qu'ils franchirent enfin le seuil de cet endroit infesté de partisans. Une fois dehors, Hermione eut l'impression de respirer de l'air pur. Elle agrippa le poignet de Soane et ordonna qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici, ne se sentant pas en sécurité tant qu'elle serait à proximité de ce lieu maudit. Le vampire obéit et transplana chez Richard, là où l'esprit de sa passagère ne cessait de s'attarder. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant la maison de briques rouges, identique à toutes celles du quartier et pourtant différente : elle représentait le foyer chaleureux qui l'avait accueillie et protégée alors qu'elle sombrait dans la dépression. Elle se débarrassa de son déguisement et demanda aux deux vampires de patienter à l'extérieur pour éviter toute crise cardiaque, puis se précipita à l'intérieur, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver Richard, Jaffrey, et même Charlie.

- Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en posant la coupe sur la petite table du hall. Richard ?

Hermione tenta vainement de se rappeler de la date d'aujourd'hui, ayant récemment perdu toute notion de temps, pour savoir s'il travaillait ou non. Elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas précipités dévaler les escaliers.

- Hermione ! hurla Jaffrey en courant vers elle, un grand sourire animant son visage.

Elle le prit haut dans ses bras et l'embrassa fort, réalisant à quel point ce petit être lui avait manqué.

- Où sont papa et Charlie ? demanda Hermione.

- Charlie, elle est...heu, là ! dit-il en pointant vivement son doigt vers le haut des escaliers.

- Merci de balancer, maugréa cette dernière en sortant de sa cachette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est quoi cette robe, tu te maries ou quoi ?

- Moi aussi, ravie de te revoir, dit Hermione en déposant le garçon à terre.

- Quoi, tu penses vraiment m'avoir manquée ? pouffa-t-elle.

Hermione soupira. Comment avait-elle pu espérer une seule seconde que Charlie soit devenue une adorable adolescente en l'espace de trois jours ?

- Où est ton père ?

- Oh, ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Après des jours d'absence sans donner la moindre nouvelle ?

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'as affectée, riposta Hermione, déjà piquée au vif.

- Moi non, mais papa, si ! Même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

- Je ne suis partie que trois jours pour le travail, enfin ! Peu importe, ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux en parler. Où est-il ?

En guise de réponse, Charlie s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Prise au dépourvu, Hermione ne réagit même pas devant tant d'insolence. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une petite chose lui tirer le pantalon au niveau du genou.

- Papa il est à l'hôpital, souffla Jaffrey qui la contemplait de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Jaffey ! s'écria sa sœur en bondissant du sofa.

Ce dernier éclata de son rire enfantin et courut à travers la maison, Charlie à ses trousses.

- Il a dit qu'il veut voir toi quand tu rentres ! cria le garçon à l'adresse d'Hermione sans cesser de courir.

- Tais-toi, petit monstre ! ordonna Charlie, hors d'haleine face à la véritable souris qu'était son frère.

Ce dernier se cacha derrière un rideau et fit signe à Hermione de ne rien dire, pensant être hors de vue. Charlie se laissa retomber sur le canapé, fusillant la télé du regard. Son frère pouffa de rire et plaqua sa petite main devant sa bouche.

Hermione s'approcha de lui mais, trop excité par le jeu, Jaffrey s'enfuit se cacher ailleurs, rigolant à n'en plus finir.

- Richard est à l'hôpital ? s'inquiéta Hermione, se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Pour plus d'informations, veuillez consulter le bureau de renseignements qu'est mon idiot de frangin ! rouspéta-t-elle, trahie.

- Alors, qui qui vient chercher moi ? appela la voix joyeuse du garçon.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? insista Hermione en essayant de garder son calme.

- Maman, elle, ne l'aurait jamais abandonné en le sachant malade, répondit l'adolescente, la gorge serrée.

Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé à son tour.

- C'est son cœur, c'est ça ? redouta-t-elle. Il t'en a finalement parlé ?

- Alors, qui qui vient ? résonna la voix de Jaffrey, impatiente.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est confié à toi plutôt qu'à moi ? explosa alors la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si spéciale pour qu'il te préfère à moi, hein ?

Hermione la regardait déverser sa colère avec des yeux ronds, apprenant enfin ce qui se tramait dans son esprit d'adolescente.

- C'est donc ça, Charlie ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu crois réellement que Richard m'aime plus que toi ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait toujours ton parti dans les disputes, sinon ? Tout allait si bien avant que tu viennes gâcher nos vies ! Papa ne m'avait jamais autant aimée et protégée depuis la mort de maman, et puis toi, tu t'es ramenée avec tous tes soucis, comme si on n'en avait pas déjà pas assez ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui passe pour l'adolescente à problèmes ici, alors qu'en fait, le seul problème de cette famille, c'est toi !

Un silence de mort tomba. Hermione regarda les larmes défiler le long des joues de Charlie, et cette dernière les essuyer rageusement. Les raisons de toute cette haine et cette colère refoulées en elle prenaient enfin sens pour Hermione, et elle aurait dû savoir que ça allait plus loin qu'un simple refus d'une nouvelle femme dans la vie de Richard ; elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle représentait également une rivale et un obstacle à l'amour qu'elle attendait de son père, un amour dont elle espérait sûrement qu'il comblerait celui que sa mère ne pouvait plus lui apporter.

- Oh Charlie, souffla Hermione, confuse. Ton père t'aime tellement...

- Pas autant que toi, renifla-t-elle.

- Bien plus que moi, corrigea Hermione en se décalant vers la jeune fille qui, à son grand soulagement, ne bougea pas. Tu sais, la veille de mon départ, lorsqu'on s'est tous les trois disputé au sujet de l'école, Richard ne s'en est pas remis. Ce soir là, tu as fait semblant de dormir quand il est venu te dire bonne nuit, et ça l'a beaucoup affecté. Tu aurais dû voir à quel point il n'arrivait plus à sourire malgré ses efforts, et ça, simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas te savoir en colère après lui. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour te voir heureuse, toi et Jaffrey êtes tout ce qui lui reste.

Charlie leva ses yeux humides vers Hermione, et cette dernière découvrit pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait son visage dénué de haine. Et il se trouvait que c'était un beau visage, qui devait sûrement faire craquer les garçons de son âge. Hermione se surprit à se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa mère, si c'était d'elle que la jeune fille tenait ces magnifiques yeux verts.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie maman, avoua alors Charlie d'une voix triste.

- Regarde autour de toi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Regarde tous ces cadres accrochés au mur, toutes ces photos de ta mère et vous. Me vois-tu quelque part ? Crois-tu qu'il les aurait enlevées après m'avoir rencontrée ? Non, parce que vous constituez sa vie, et que personne, et moi encore moins, ne pourra jamais changer ça.

- Si on fait son bonheur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu besoin de toi, alors ? lança-t-elle, essayant de rester froide malgré le changement évident de ton adopté.

- Pour être franche, avoua-t-elle sombrement, je crois que ton père et moi nous sommes tous deux rencontrés à un moment de nos vie où rien n'allait plus, où le besoin d'amour devenait nécessaire pour apaiser nos peines. Pour Richard, il y avait le décès de ta mère, puis son problème de cœur, ainsi que son rôle de père qu'il devait continuer de remplir malgré tout ça. Pour moi...

Hermione se mordit les joues, fixant le vide.

- Le décès de ton ami, je sais, souffla alors Charlie. Et la rupture avec l'homme que tu aimais.

- Comment sais-tu ? s'étonna Hermione qui n'en avait parlé qu'avec Richard.

- Je vous ai entendu discuter papa et toi, le soir où tu es arrivée ici. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a encore plus donné envie de te détester ; tu ramenais du chagrin dans une maison qui en contenait déjà trop.

Elle se tut un instant, mais ne semblait pas avoir fini. Hermione attendit et, en effet, l'instant d'après, Charlie inspirait avant d'avouer ce qui, manifestement, lui arrachait la bouche :

- Et pourtant... Crois-moi ou non, ces trois jours sans toi étaient d'un calme à en mourir. Ils m'ont rappelé la période où personne ne s'adressait la parole, juste après le départ de maman. La pire période de ma vie, je crois.

- T'es en train de me dire que nos disputes t'ont manqué ? supposa Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

L'adolescente haussa les épaule, regardant ailleurs.

- Peut-être bien, finit-elle par avouer. Peut-être que, finalement, c'est pas de la peine que tu ramenais à la maison, mais de la vie...

Tandis que Charlie était probablement en train de s'insulter intérieurement pour s'être montrée soudainement si agréable, Hermione, elle, devait se retenir pour ne pas afficher le grand sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres, histoire de ne pas l'offenser après de tels aveux.

- Eh bien, finit-elle par dire en se raclant la gorge, tant qu'on en est aux confidences, saches que toi aussi, Charlie, tu m'as beaucoup apporté à travers nos fréquentes prises de tête. Je n'étais plus qu'une épave désespérée et vidée de toute énergie, après la mort de Ron, mon ami. Mais tu as été si dur et sans pitié avec moi que mon vieux caractère a très vite repris le dessus et sentit le besoin de te remettre à ta place. Cette volonté de me battre et de gagner a en fait été le moteur de mon courage pour continuer dans la vie, et m'a empêchée de sombrer dans la dépression, comme mon meilleur ami, Harry. Ah et, au passage, Richard ne s'est pas confié à moi, j'ai découvert les lettres de l'hôpital et obligé ton père à me donner des explications.

- Oh...souffla Charlie, tirant une grimace. Je me sens bête, d'un seul coup.

Toutes deux rigolèrent, puis se turent, gênées par une situation dont elles n'avaient pas l'habitude ; autrement dit, communiquer avec autre chose que des cris sauvages.

- Qu'on soit clair, ça veut pas dire que je t'aime bien pour autant, hein ? ajouta alors Charlie.

- C'est tout à fait clair ! assura Hermione en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune des deux n'en pensait un mot.

Ce n'était pas encore l'entente parfaite, mais un grand pas venait d'être fait, et Hermione sentit un lourd poids l'abandonner... puis brutalement retomber lorsqu'elle sortit de son monde familiale pour se souvenir de sa mission et du temps qui continuait de s'écouler. Elle se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Charlie au passage.

- Il faut que je parte, déclara-t-elle.

- Mais tu viens juste d'arriver !

- Jaffrey ! appela Hermione en regardant derrière les rideaux et sous la table. Je sais Charlie, mais je vous mets en danger en restant ici. Jaffrey, sors de ta cachette !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva la jeune fille en la suivant partout. Tu nous abandonne encore, c'est ça ?

Hermione s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers elle, l'air grave.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de toutes ces choses étranges qui se passent, en ce moment, Charlie ? Les meurtres, les disparitions, les drôles de bonhommes noirs partout et tout le reste ?

- Ouais, les infos ne parlent que de ça. Et alors ?

- Alors, la mission que je remplis depuis trois jours concerne ces évènements bizarres. Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, tu comprends ?

- C'est ça ton métier dont tu ne nous parlais pas ? T'es une sorte d'agent secret, en fait ?

- Heu, oui. Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et moi qui croyait que t'étais genre vieille fille coincée ! éclata-t-elle de rire. Mais quand tu passais tes journées à lire, ce n'était qu'une couverture en fait ? Ça, c'est cool.

Hermione se força à sourire, même si l'envie de lui jeter un de ses « livres de vieille fille » à la figure reprenait le dessus. Les bases de cette nouvelle entente étaient encore très fragiles et ce n'était pas le moment de les détruire.

- Où est ton frère ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Jaff ! cria Charlie d'un air las. Ramène tes fesses !

- Attends Charlie ! ordonna alors Hermione en lui saisissant le bras, tout à coup sur ses gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se laissant ramener derrière sa belle-mère.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sortit prudemment sa baguette magique. D'un geste de la main, elle dispensa Charlie de tout commentaire, et lui fit signe de se taire. Le cœur battant d'angoisse, Hermione monta lentement les escaliers, suivie de Charlie. Une fois à l'étage, l'ancienne Gryffondor poussa la porte de la chambre et entra.

- Jaffrey ? appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

C'est alors qu'un petit rire étouffé s'éleva. Hermione s'agenouilla au sol pour regarder sous le lit. Soulevant la couette trop longue, elle découvrit la petite silhouette qui se cachait dessous.

- Bon sang, Jaffrey ! souffla Hermione en respirant de nouveau. J'ai eu peur ! Sors de là, maintenant.

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, il a dit que je dois me cacher ! dit-il, ses grands yeux noirs pétillant d'excitation.

- Qui ça ?

- Le grand monsieur noir, chuchota-t-il en pointant alors son doigt au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione.

Cette dernière comprit trop tard et sa baguette lui échappa des mains, désarmée. Hermione se retourna avec appréhension et ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir une baguette magique pointée droit sur elle. En revanche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit que le Mangemort tenait Charlie par le cou. Jaffrey voulut sortir, mais Hermione le repoussa aussitôt sous le lit.

- Laissez-les s'en aller, supplia-t-elle sans réfléchir. C'est moi que vous voulez.

Le Mangemort ricana et Hermione crut reconnaître cette voix.

- Encore toi ? cracha-t-elle alors.

Démasqué, William Dexter rabaissa sa capuche.

- Ton Maître ne t'a pas encore tué pour avoir échoué tant de fois à ma capture ? railla-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas ici sur ses ordres, Granger.

Toujours à terre, Hermione jetait des regards discrets vers la fenêtre, espérant voir Soane et Orience venir à son secours.

- Si tu penses à tes copains à grandes dents, ils ne te seront plus d'aucune aide, déclara William avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

Hermione ignora la soudaine vision de ses amis inanimés dehors, ainsi que la douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles.

- Des Mangemorts indépendants de Voldemort ? ricana-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps. C'est quoi cette blague ? Où est Yaxley, d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai tué, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer avec ses « je ne sais pas si les Sang-de-Bourbe sont si différents en fin de compte » et bla bla bla. Le fait que ce chien de Malefoy soit tombé amoureux d'une Sang Impur le fascinait plus que ça ne le révoltait, en fait, et a réduit toutes ses certitudes à zéro. C'était pourtant lui le meneur de notre groupe, au début. C'était son idée de s'allier à l'insu du Seigneur, mais c'était un homme qui se posait trop de questions sur le bien et le mal, et j'ai dû y mettre un terme.

Hermione se souvenait de Yaxley, le soir où elle s'était faite attaquée devant la maison ; le Mangemort avait paru incapable de la tuer, se contentant de la dévisager et de tenter de comprendre ce que Drago pouvait bien aimer chez quelqu'un de son espèce.

Elle sentit Jaffrey forcer le passage pour sortir, mais elle le repoussa de nouveau. Il se mit à pleurnicher :

- Mais Hermione, je veux pu jouer maintenant...

- Pourquoi avoir quitter votre Maître ? interrogea-t-elle, évitant le regard affolé et incompris de Charlie.

- On ne l'a pas vraiment quitté, disons qu'on lui rend service. Le jour où Malefoy a fait sa réapparition parmi nous, le Maître l'a accueilli à bras ouverts ! Moi, j'ai toujours été là pour le Seigneur, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné ! Et lui, ce fils de trainée, se ramène après un an d'absence en prétendant réaliser ses erreurs, et tout lui est pardonné ! Mais moi, moi je savais qu'il mentait ! Il mijotait quelque chose, c'était sûr ! Malefoy n'était plus le même qu'avant, ça se lisait sur son visage ; et si le Lord l'a interprété comme un désir de se racheter, moi, je savais qu'il en allait autrement. Yaxley était de mon avis, et on a tenté de prévenir le Maître, de le mettre en garde contre ce menteur ! Tout ce que ça nous a valu, c'est une série de Doloris.

Les yeux de William se posèrent sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- C'est alors qu'on a découvert que tu portais cette chose, dit-il. Ce pendentif magique. Yaxley l'a aperçu un jour qu'il t'espionnait, et a compris ce qu'il représentait. Peu de personnes connaissent la vérité sur un cœur de Bulborbus, mais lui, il était au courant. Il m'a expliqué le truc des âmes-soeur et tout ça. On détenait enfin la preuve que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais être des nôtres, quoi qu'il prétende, car il était lié à toi d'une façon indéniable ! Mais le Maître ne nous aurait pas écouté, il était bien trop enchanté par le retour de son chouchou ! On a donc décidé de lui ouvrir les yeux nous-même, avec Yaxley. Si on se débarrassait de toi, Malefoy rentrerait probablement dans une rage folle, et se révèlerait au grand jour, ne pouvant rester indifférent à ta mort. Cela s'est d'ailleurs confirmé les fois où on a essayé de te tuer ! La volonté et la force avec laquelle il te protégeait ne pouvait mentir sur ses sentiments. Il avait rapidement compris qui nous étions et notre but final, et ne t'a plus lâché d'une semelle après ça.

William éclata d'un rire froid.

- Je respectais tant ce garçon, fut une époque. Il était la promesse d'un grand avenir aux côtés de notre bon Maître. Mais tu as tout gâché, tu l'as détruit et maintenant je dois l'empêcher de nuire au nouvel ordre que veut instaurer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je vais peut-être te surprendre, répliqua Hermione avec colère, mais ton cher Voldemort est bien plus au courant que tu ne le crois au sujet du lien qui m'unit à Malefoy.

- C'est impossible, trancha William qui refusait d'y croire. Il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de pardonner Malefoy en le sachant lié à toi et donc sujet à trahison !

- Le fait d'être l'âme-soeur de Malefoy ne l'empêche pas de me haïr, comme tu sembles le penser. Je l'ai fait souffrir par le passé à un point où le désir de vengeance peut être bien plus fort que l'amour.

- Rien, Granger, n'est plus fort que deux âmes sœur réunies, rien. Toi qui aime tant les livres, tu devrais pourtant le savoir : tout sentiment de vengeance, de malveillance ou de haine est clairement et définitivement impossible envers son autre moitié, quelque soit la gravité des actes. Vos incessantes disputes n'affaiblissent pas votre lien, idiote. Elles le renforcent. Mais tout ça concerne une magie trop puissante et compliquée pour que ton cerveau inférieur n'en comprenne le vrai sens !

- Merci, dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. J'avoue être souvent perdue, mais je doute fortement qu'un Mangemort quel qu'il soit réussisse à comprendre le sens de l'amour.

- Insolente même devant la mort, hein ? dit William en tirant un petit rictus.

- Devant la mort d'un Mangemort ? Toujours ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant soudainement sur lui.

William perdit l'équilibre et cogna contre l'imposante armoire derrière lui, lâchant Charlie qui s'empressa de courir vers son frère. Comme Drago le lui avait appris, Hermione se montra vive et efficace, ne perdant pas une seconde pour agir. Elle comprenait désormais le sentiment de Drago lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaqués dans la cabane, et la raison de ses mouvements irréfléchis et rapides ; la peur de la perdre et l'impossibilité d'avoir recours à la magie ne laissait d'autre choix que de retarder au plus loin l'instant de la mort. Ainsi, effrayée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants, Hermione n'eut même pas peur de se jeter sur l'homme et de le rouer de coups de poings. Ou, du moins, essayer de le rouer de coups de poings. En effet, le Mangemort reprit rapidement le dessus et maîtrisa les poignets de la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! cria Jaffrey en courant vers elle.

Mais Charlie le retint, tandis qu'Hermione leur hurla de s'enfuir. William la frappa au visage pour lui faire cesser ses gesticulations, et elle sentit le goût du sang dériver dans sa bouche. Elle vit alors le Mangemort tourner la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa baguette qui lui avait échappée.

Hermione en profita pour recommencer à se débattre, mais se figea aussitôt, tout comme William. Ils regardaient le petit garçon qui avait ramassé le long de bout de bois et qui le tenait à présent entre ses doigts, le regard plus noir que jamais.

- Laisse Mione tranquille, ordonna-t-il froidement au Mangemort en pointant la baguette magique sur lui.

Avait-il compris ce que représentait le bâton ? s'intérrogea Hermione avec surprise et inquiétude à la fois. Peu importait, il devenait à présent la cible de William et elle devait intervenir. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide qu'elle et se releva brusquement, ignorant son ancienne victime laissée à terre pour s'approcher d'un petit moldu dont il ne craignait rien.

- Donne-moi ça, toi ! dit-il en tendant ses doigts crochus vers Jaffrey.

Immobile, celui-ci fixa le Mangemort de ses yeux noirs et terrifiants. Une fois de plus, Hermione découvrait un visage dont les traits n'avaient plus rien d'enfantins.

- Oh, on joue les hommes ? ricana William, sa voix trépignant d'impatience. Allez, donne-moi ça, sale gosse !

Il fit un grand mouvement en avant pour tenter de la lui arracher des mains ; c'est alors qu'un puissant éclair électrique jaillit de la baguette magique et propulsa le Mangemort contre le plafond, dans le coin de la pièce.

- Aaaaargh ! hurlait-il tandis que l'éruption de foudre le maintenait plaqué au mur.

- Jaffrey ! s'écria Hermione.

L'éclair se brisa, et le corps retomba au sol dans un craquement d'os, mort.

- Oh mon dieu, déglutit Charlie qui avait du mal à respirer. Oh mon dieu...

- Donne le bâton à Hermione, chéri, risqua-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais Jaffrey ne bougea pas. Puis, tout à coup, disparut.

Charlie poussa un cri d'horreur et Hermione lâcha un juron. Comment était-ce possible de transplaner à son âge ? D'où lui venait toute cette magie ? Elle se releva et s'approcha de Charlie, mais cette dernière recula précipitamment jusqu'à trébucher en arrière.

- Reste où t'es ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée.

- Charlie, attends je vais t'ex...

- Monstre ! cria-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ?

- Charlie, c'est moi ! supplia Hermione, blessée. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais !

- Tu es l'un des leurs ! dit-elle en lançant un coup de tête vers le Mangemort étendu par terre.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, oui. Oui, j'ai également des pouvoirs, mais je m'en sers pour combattre ces hommes ! Je suis de ton côté, et tu le sais très bien, j'en suis sûre ! S'il te plaît Charlie, tu dois me faire confiance et m'aider à retrouver Jaffrey !

L'adolescente hésita, puis vint finalement se jeter dans les bras qu'Hermione lui tendait avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? pleura-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione la serrait fort contre elle.

- Il a juste transplané, ne t'en fais pas. Ça veut dire qu'il s'est téléporté à un autre endroit. Tu sais où il peut être ?

Charlie se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, puis déclara, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :

- Il est parti voir papa.

***

Hermione dévala les escaliers après avoir récupéré sa baguette, Charlie sur ses talons. Elle traversa le petit hall, saisit la coupe de Sang de Licorne au passage, puis se hâta dehors. Son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle confirma que les deux corps étendus sur le palier n'avaient été que stupéfixiés.

- Enervatum, prononça-t-elle.

Les vampires retrouvèrent leur mobilités, et s'empressèrent de tirer un peu plus sur leur capuche, bien qu'ils se trouvaient à l'ombre.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas avec eux, dit Charlie en gardant ses distances.

- Ce n'est qu'un déguisement pour les cacher de la lumière, la rassura Hermione. Ces deux...heu, personnes, sont des...créatures, fortes sympathiques ne t'inquiète pas ! Elles ne supportent pas le jour, et heu...

- Ouais, ce sont des vampires quoi, clarifia alors Charlie à la surprise générale. Ce sont tes « amis à grandes dents » dont parlait l'homme, là-haut, je suppose ? C'est cool.

- Cool ? se vexa Soane. On n'est pas cool, ni des créatures fortes sympathiques non plus d'ailleurs ! On est dangereux, malins, redoutables et effrayants, petite demoiselle !

- Je suis terrorisée ! se moqua Charlie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer à la lumière et n'avez même pas de bâton magique. Mon frère, lui, est effrayant. Et il vous botterait les fesses à tous les deux.

- Ah oui ? Et bien j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ton super héros, et on verra bien qui bottera les fesses à qui, miss je-l'ouvre-un-peu-trop.

Charlie allait répliquer mais Hermione la fit taire d'un regard.

- Je vois que les présentations sont faites, dit-elle, peu surprise par le nouvel ennemi que la jeune fille pouvait désormais rajouter à sa longue liste. Orience, il faut qu'on fasse un saut à l'hôpital de ville, on a eu un imprévu. Soane, emmène Ch...heu, emmène-moi et Orience, prends Charlie. On se retrouve dans deux secondes.

- N'aie pas peur, assura Orience de sa voix rassurante en tendant une main à l'adolescente.

Cette dernière parut surprise en découvrant la couleur de sa peau, puis sourit.

- Et moi qui trouvait mon petit copain déjà bien noir, il est juste bronzé à côté de vous !

Elle prit sa main et Hermione attendit qu'ils transplanent pour disparaître à son tour avec Soane. Quelques secondes après avoir traversé la ville en tant que lumière, Hermione atterrit dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle aida Charlie à se relever après que cette dernière se soit effondrée contre le carrelage blanc, et la soutint jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Richard Mason, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle précipitamment à la vieille femme.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Je suis sa petite amie, avoua-t-elle.

- Navrée, mais seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à la visite.

- Je suis sa fille, intervint alors Charlie. Et Hermione _est_ de la famille, croyez-moi.

La vieille femme les observa un instant, puis annonça :

- Chambre deux cent six, deuxième étage.

- Merci !

Charlie passa devant Hermione et courut vers l'ascenseur, évitant ainsi d'avoir à supporter le stupide sourire reconnaissant qu'affichait la jeune femme. Orience et Soane attirèrent tous les regards sur leur passage, mais personne n'osa les interpeller : il fallait croire que les moldus avaient fini par comprendre que la récente invasion d'hommes encagoulés n'était pas prête de s'achever, et qu'au risque d'avoir à vivre avec eux, mieux valait s'en faire des amis que des ennemis. Le genre de raisonnement qui menait rapidement à la soumission et la victoire des dominants, songeait sombrement Hermione qui arrivait devant la porte deux cent six.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle découvrit avec soulagement Jaffrey, assis en tailleur sur le lit de son père, la baguette posée sur la table de nuit.

- Jaffrey, merci Merlin tu vas bien !

- J'ai dit à papa que tu viendrais ! dit celui-ci, de nouveau tout excité.

Redevenu enfant, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et semblait même avoir oublié la présence de la baguette magique à ses côtés.

- Alors c'est _ça_, mon redoutable adversaire ? ricana Soane en s'agenouillant à la hauteur du petit homme. Il a l'air redoutable, en effet !

- Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à apparaître au beau milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital, fiston ! s'amusa alors Richard, peu surpris par la présence des vampires.

En entendant sa voix, Hermione réalisa sa présence et courut l'enlacer malgré les dizaines de tubes et de tuyaux qui lui donnaient la nausée.

- Oh, Richard ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ! Je n'étais même pas là pour Noël ! Si j'avais su que tu avais fait une crise cardiaque, je...

- Tu quoi ? sourit-il gentiment. Tu aurais abandonné ta mission de sauver le monde juste pour me rendre visite ? Allons Hermione, ne te reproche pas ce dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable. Je suis content que tu sois là, aujourd'hui.

- Tu savais tout ? demanda alors Charlie à son père. Tu savais pour ses pouvoirs et tout ça ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Excuse-moi ma chérie, je n'ai pas gardé le secret pour te contrarier, mais pour te protéger. J'espère que tu le sais ?

Charlie jeta alors un regard à Hermione, puis tira un petit sourire.

- Ouais, t'inquiète je sais.

- Richard, dit Hermione d'un air soudain sérieux, les choses vont plutôt mal, pour mon monde. Et pour le tien, bientôt. Il faut que je reparte, mais sache que je reviendrai et que je te soutiendrai dans tes opérations, quoi qu'il arrive. Tout va s'arranger, et...

- Hermione, Hermione ! l'interrompit-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Je vais partir, Hermione. Dans quelques jours, je partirai. Et je ne reviendrai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle la voix subitement cassée.

- Les médecins ne me donnent pas plus de quelques jours.

- Non, ils se trompent ! défendit-elle, cherchant en vain la vérité dans son regard. Non ! Non !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi ! demanda-t-il en lui attrapant ses mains agitées. Ça va aller, tout va bien aller.

- Comment peut-tu dire une telle chose, pleura-t-elle, sa tête enfouie dans son épaule. Je m'en veux tellement !

- Tu t'en veux pour quoi ? rit-il. Pour avoir illuminé les derniers mois de ma vie ? Merci, mais je crois que je m'en remettrai !

Hermione avait presque envie de vomir en songeant aux derniers jours où elle n'avait eu dieu que pour Drago Malefoy, alors que Richard était en train de mourir. Il fallait qu'elle soit sincère à ce sujet, pour sa propre conscience, où elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est alors que Richard prononça des paroles troublantes :

- Tout ira bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, car je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi.

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes et trempés de larmes dans ceux de Richard, mais garda le silence, refusant de jouer à celle qui ne comprenait pas avec lui.

- Ce monsieur Malefoy est un homme bien, poursuivit-il, et je sais que tu seras heureuse avec lui. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Comment sais-tu ? souffla Hermione. Tu ne m'as vu que me disputer avec mon garde du corps, le soir où il est venu ! Tu as vu à quel point il m'insupportait !

- Oh oui, et il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour en tirer les conclusions évidentes. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, l'homme dont tu me parlais lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ? Celui à qui tu avais brisé le cœur pour des raisons que tu refusais de me dire ? Il suffisait de vous écouter vous disputer, tous les deux, pour comprendre que vous aviez vécu des choses profondes par le passé, et il suffisait de vous regarder pour voir l'amour qui animait vos visages.

- Tu m'as laissée partir plusieurs jours avec l'homme que tu savais être mon ex ? s'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai laissé partir avec l'homme que je savais être celui de ta vie, Hermione. Écoute, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, lorsque ton chagrin serait apaisé, tu finirais pas partir pour recommencer ta vraie vie. Ce jour-là est venu, et j'en suis très heureux, crois-moi. J'aurais été utile au cœur d'une jeune femme avant de mourir, tout comme elle l'a été pour moi.

Hermione resserra son étreinte, honteuse. Elle avait sous estimé Richard, qui avait d'ailleurs compris beaucoup de choses avant qu'elle-même ne les réalise.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Charlie, restée silencieuse.

- Approche, lui sourit Richard.

Sa fille obéit, tandis qu'Hermione se retirait. Mais Richard l'en empêcha en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Quelqu'un toqua et une infirmière entra quelque secondes plus tard. Elle se figea en apercevant les deux silhouettes noires immobiles au fond de la pièce, puis fixa Hermione.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite, .

- Repassez plus tard, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Hermione.

- Certainement, miss Granger.

Et elle se retira. Hermione reporta son attention sur Charlie qui, venant d'apprendre qu'elle était sur le point de perdre son père, demeurait muette.

- Ne m'en veut pas, lui murmurait Richard.

- Comment peux-tu partir ? pleura-t-elle alors. Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, après maman ? Ne nous laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Il faut que tu sois forte, Charlie. Tu es une fille brillante et merveilleuse, je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. Tu as le même caractère que ta mère, et ses yeux aussi. Prends soin de ton frère, d'accord ?

Charlie hocha la tête et l'enlaça. Jaffrey s'approcha et l'imita.

- Tu t'en vas où, papa ? demanda-t-il. Je peux venir avec toi ? Je serais tout sage !

Ce dernier ne put répondre et les serra fort contre lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers Hermione.

- Promets-moi de veiller sur eux, souffla-t-il. Promets-le moi, Hermione.

- Oui, je te jure, promit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle se tourna alors vers les deux vampires et fut surprise de les découvrir plutôt agités, ne cessant de se chuchoter des messes basses. Elle s'éloigna du lit de Richard et s'approcha d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Soane, soupira Orience d'un air las. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

- Encore ? dit Hermione, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas eu tort, au ministère. A quel sujet ?

- L'infirmière, avoua-t-il. Peux-tu me dire comment est-ce qu'elle connait ton nom, Hermione ?

Cette dernière réfléchit rapidement.

- J'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être une espionne pour les Mangemorts, ou un truc du genre ?

- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander directement ! maugréa-t-il alors en désignant la porte d'un coup de tête.

Hermione se retourna et vit avec horreur une horde de Mangemorts à travers la vitre qui se dirigeait vers la chambre.

- Pour ma part, j'aurais tendance à te répondre oui ! dit Soane en avançant vers le seuil. Je m'occupe d'accueillir nos trois-quatre invités comme il se doit.

- Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main, sourit Orience. Tu n'as jamais été doué en convenances.

Les vampires sortirent dehors tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait vers la baguette magique de William, restée sur la table de nuit.

- Je ne veux plus que tu touches à ça ! lança-t-elle à Jaffrey qui se mit à bouder.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Richard.

- Des Mangemorts. Je vais emmener Charlie et Jaffrey ailleurs, puis je reviendrais aussitôt pour toi.

Mais, alors qu'elle prenait les mains des enfants, une explosion retentit et la porte de la chambre explosa. Elle vit Soane heurter le mur et s'écrouler à ses pieds.

- Mauvaise évaluation de situation, sergent ! grogna Soane en se relevant douloureusement. Nos trois-quatre visiteurs passent au nombre de huit !

- Quand t'aura fini ta sieste, Soane, résonna la voix d'Orience dans le couloir, tu pourras peut-être venir m'aider !

Une nouvelle détonation résonna, faisant écrouler le plâtre du plafond. Parsemée de poussière blanche, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de revenir pour Richard au risque de le retrouver frappé par un sortilège, et se prépara à se battre et à les protéger, tandis que le groupe de Mangemorts envahissait la petite chambre.

Les sortilèges de mort fusèrent alors dans tous les sens. Hermione passait plus de temps à lancer des _protego_ en direction de sa famille, qu'à réellement attaquer. Orience et Soane s'en chargèrent, mais le fait de n'être qu'une lumière, seule façon de rester insensible à la lueur du jour, limitait leur capacité d'attaque. Dès qu'elle en eut le temps, Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers les fenêtres de la chambre, et les stores se fermèrent aussitôt, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité suffisante aux vampires.

- Ah, merci ! s'extasia Soane en reprenant sa forme originelle. Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

Les deux créatures agirent alors en groupe, comme si leurs gestes avaient été répétés à l'avance, ou comme si chacun lisait dans les pensées de l'autre. Un à un, les Mangemorts tombèrent, impuissant face à la rapidité époustouflante des vampires qui enfonçaient leurs dents pareilles à des lames de rasoir aux endroits les plus douloureux, en commençant par le poignet qui tenait la baguette magique. Affaiblis, les adeptes du mal n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que la morsure finale dans le creux de la nuque leur ôtèrent le dernier souffle de vie. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione abattit le septième... Le septième ?

- Ils étaient huit ! dit-elle à l'adresse des vampires qui criaient victoire trop tôt, selon elle.

Hermione se retourna vivement et découvrit ce qu'elle redoutait : un Mangemort avait transplané dans son dos et tenait maintenant Jaffrey dans ses bras, tel un bouclier, le bout de la baguette magique pointée contre sa tempe. Richard devint rouge de colère et tenta de sortir du lit pour venir au secours du petit garçon.

- Lâchez mon fils ! Espèce de...

- Avada Kedavra, prononça le Mangemort sans même le regarder.

La tête de Richard retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller blanc, les muscles raides et les yeux grands ouverts.

Charlie se précipita vers son père, mais Hermione tendit une main vers elle et cria :

- Ne bouge pas ! Reste où tu es !

L'adolescente obéit et se figea sur place. Trop consciente de la situation, Hermione ne tenterait pas la moindre chose, cette fois. Ces Mangemorts n'étaient pas des sorciers récemment convertis au mal dans le but de sauver leur peau, et dont les capacités magiques n'étaient pas des plus dangereuses ; ces Magemorts se révélaient être ceux dont Drago lui avait parlé, ceux qui étaient aux côtés de Voldemort depuis le début et qui avaient été enseignés de la magie noire. Ceux dont lui-même avait longtemps fait parti...

- Donne-moi le Sang-de-Licorne, et je lui laisse la vie sauve, s'éleva la voix glaciale, sous la capuche.

Il savait donc ? Voldemort était au courant qu'elle s'était emparée de ce qu'il désirait, et ne la lâcherait plus, désormais. Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il détenait la vie de Jaffrey, et elle s'avouait ne pas être prête à la sacrifier pour sauver le monde magique, quoi que sa conscience tentait de lui hurler. Elle avait promis à Richard qu'elle les protégerait, et elle tiendrait parole. Refusant de réaliser que ce dernier ne lui sourirait plus jamais, Hermione posa lentement sa baguette au sol.

- Orience... souffla-t-elle sans lâcher le Mangemort des yeux. Apporte la coupe.

Elle entendit la vampiresse approcher et lui glisser l'objet entre ses mains. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner son regard partagé entre la désapprobation et, malgré tout, la compréhension. Hermione se redressa prudemment et tendit le Sang-de-Licorne vers le Mangemort, abandonnant ce pour quoi elle s'était tant battue. Jaffrey regardait l'échange sans trop comprendre mais, même s'il n'essayait pas de se débattre de l'emprise de l'homme, son regard noir annonçait clairement qu'il savait ne pas être en de bonnes mains.

Le Mangemort s'empara de l'objet, mais ne relâcha pas l'enfant.

- Rendez-le moi, ordonna Hermione, la voix tremblante.

- Tu viens avec moi aussi, déclara-t-il.

- Posez le garçon, et je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, contredit-il, toujours de cette voix grave et posée. Donne-moi ta main, et je lâcherai l'enfant qui n'a aucun intérêt pour moi.

Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à un Mangemort, mais avait-elle le choix ?

- Orience et Soane, appela-t-elle.

Les deux créatures avancèrent légèrement, pas trop toutefois pour ne pas alarmer le Mangemort.

- Je veux que vous emmeniez Charlie et Jaffrey très loin d'ici, quand je serai partie. Ne tentez rien, et contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dit, c'est compris ?

Elle avait insisté sur la dernière phrase en regardant Soane qui, incapable de rester en place, semblait chercher une ruse depuis tout à l'heure. Mais il est était trop dangereux de tenter quoi que ce soit, au risque que ça tourne mal. Elle sentait que le vampire n'accepterait jamais qu'elle se fasse emmenée, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait jurée sa protection. Même Orience était sûrement révoltée à cette idée, mais resta de marbre, comme toujours. C'est pourquoi Hermione attendit qu'ils hochent la tête pour lui dire qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils obéiraient. Elle se retourna vers le Mangemort et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Où tu vas ? paniqua alors Jaffrey tandis que l'homme relâchait son étreinte.

Mais le petit garçon s'accrocha fermement au cou du Mangemort, refusant de partir.

- Ça va aller, Jaffrey, lui sourit Hermione. Je t'en prie, laisse-le monsieur tranquille, maintenant, et rejoins ta sœur.

Cette dernière s'avança pour le récupérer mais le garçon se mit à crier d'un ton ferme :

- Non ! Tu pars pas !

- Ça suffit, trancha le Mangemort en le saisissant par le tee-shirt avant de le tirer en arrière. Tu laisses les grands gérer leurs affaires tout seul, petit.

Il était impressionnant de constater la force avec laquelle Jaffrey s'accrochait à lui malgré sa toute petite poigne. C'est alors que le Mangemort poussa un hurlement, lâchant la coupe sous le coup de la douleur ; les petites mains de Jaffrey, plaquées contre son cou et son épaule, semblaient avoir agi comme un fer à repassé embrasé. Le tissu de la cape noire, brûlé en même temps que la peau, fondait sur la chair rougeoyante et calcinée. Soane, plus vif qu'Hermione sur le moment, en avait profité pour enlever le garçon, tandis qu'Orience récupérait la coupe tombée au sol.

- Ah ! pesta le Mangemort en se tenant le cou. Le sale...petit...

- Génie ? acheva alors Charlie avec un sourire. Tiens, son bâton.

Et elle tendit la baguette magique à Hermione qui s'en empara et la cassa en deux. Ayant ramassé sa propre baguette, elle la pointa entre les deux yeux du Mangemort qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

- On ne s'attaque pas à Jaffrey Mason, informa-t-elle. Il ne porte pas les Mangemorts dans son cœur, j'ai remarqué.

- Va pourrir en enfer, Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-il avant de recevoir l'éclair vert en plein visage et de s'effondrer à son tour.

- Ça, c'est pour Richard, murmura-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle prit Jaffrey dans ses bras et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

- Tu vas finir par te faire une réputation terrifiante chez les bonhommes noirs, tu sais ça ?

Le garçon, qui avait retrouvé des yeux angéliques, ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Hermione tourna alors la tête vers Charlie, qui attendait patiemment près de son père.

- Allez, réveille-le, demanda-t-elle alors.

- Charlie, je ne peux pas...commença Hermione, retenant ses larmes.

- Mais si ! Tu as réveillé les vampires, tout à l'heure, tu te souviens pas ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Ils n'étaient pas...morts, Charlie, s'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Alors ressuscite-le ! s'écria-t-elle, perdant tout contrôle. Sers-toi de ton fichu bâton magique et fais qu'il revive !

Hermione tenta de calmer ses gestes brusques pour l'enlacer, mais la fureur et la peine de l'adolescente la secouait de violents spasmes incontrôlables. Ses cris de douleur déchiraient le cœur d'Hermione qui ne put que la regarder secouer le corps de son père. Les yeux inondés de larmes, Hermione se tourna vers les vampires :

- Emmenez-les loin, dit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Le plus loin possible, et à l'abri. Tout est ma faute.

- Non, Herm...

Mais cette dernière se dégagea de la main d'Orience.

- J'aurais dû savoir ! la coupa-t-elle. Je suis recherchée partout et j'aurais dû savoir que je mettais ma famille en danger en restant avec elle. Les enfants ont failli être tués et j'ai volé les derniers jours de leur père. Je vous ai vous aussi mis dans une galère qui n'était pas la vôtre à plusieurs reprises et...

- C'était notre choix ! intervint aussitôt Soane, les sourcils froncés. Je t'interdis de te reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et je reste avec toi !

- C'est hors de question ! Vous ne pouvez tranplaner qu'avec une seule personne, alors j'ai besoin de vous deux pour emmener Charlie et Jafrrey à l'abri. Vous m'avez énormément aidée jusque là, et je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Mais je dois poursuivre seule, maintenant. Tuer Lord Voldemort est la destinée d'Harry et il a besoin de moi à ses côtés. Moins de gens seront impliqués, moins de morts il y aura.

- Hermione ! dit Soane avec force. Je...

Mais sa sœur posa une main douce sur sa poitrine agitée. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Hermione et lui sourit.

- Bonne chance, mon amie, dit-elle. Ce fut un honneur et un plaisir de t'aider dans ta tâche. Tu es une grande sorcière, et ton nom sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Hermione l'enlaça, ignorant la surprise du vampire qui était peu habitué à ce genre d'intimité. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Soane qui serrait les mâchoires, les yeux fixant le sol. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit :

- Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer les papiers du divorce quand tout sera fini, cher mari.

Il finit par sourire avec elle, se rappelant qu'elle avait accepté la « danse du mariage », quelques heures plus tôt.

- En espérant que la lettre ne me soit pas renvoyée pour adresse non trouvée, souffla-t-il tristement.

- Je survivrai, promit-elle. J'ai encore trop de choses à régler pour mourir maintenant. Toutefois, prenez-soin des enfants si je ne revenais pas...à l'heure.

Ils approuvèrent et Hermione enlaça Soane avant de jeter un dernier regards aux orphelins. Ils étaient les siens, désormais, et, étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune différence. Elle les considérait comme ses enfants depuis bien longtemps, déjà.

La main fermement serrée autour de la coupe en or, Hermione transplana sous la trentaine de regards ébahis des infirmières et docteurs qui, agglutinés derrière le gros trou servant à présent de porte, n'avaient pas loupé une miette de la scène...

***

Poudlard.

Du moins, en apparence. Se tenant debout près du lac gelé, Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'entrer pour sentir que le château n'était plus la propriété de la magie blanche, mais, au contraire, la nouvelle maison du Lord Noir.

Elle frissonna en réalisant que Voldemort se tenait à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et n'y tenait pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'étaient les descriptions terrifiantes d'Harry datant de leur quatrième année, lors de sa renaissance.

- Bon, c'est quoi ton plan là, Hermione ? se dit-elle à voix haute. Entrer dans le nid de serpents comme si de rien était, trouver Harry et remercier Voldemort pour la visite ?

Elle soupira. Si Soane avait été là, il aurait dit que cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. En pensant à lui, Hermione se trouva bien seule, tout à coup. Peut-être devrait-elle faire demi-tour et préparer un plan rapide, plutôt que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Après tout, l'expérience au ministère démontrait bien que le monde n'appartenait plus aux Sang-de-Bourbe, et le temps où elle pouvait se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait était révolu. Son instinct lui dictait d'essayer d'entrer car chaque seconde écoulée était une seconde perdue, et le temps était récemment devenu précieux. Mais sa raison lui assurait qu'entrer à Poudlard revenait à se rendre directement à la mort, sans passer par la case « chance ».

Elle sentit tout à coup sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts, et Hermione fit volte-face. Un gobelin lui souriait de ses dents jaunes et crochues, tenant sa baguette qu'il venait si facilement de lui voler.

- Miss Granger, salua-t-il de sa voix mielleuse et insupportable. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Il lui fit un geste sec de la main et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer, menacée par sa propre baguette. Au moins, comme ça, songea-t-elle sombrement, je n'ai plus de problème quant à savoir si je dois rentrer ou pas !

- Quand je pense que je confiais mon argent à des créatures comme vous ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je me disais pareil, à l'époque : quand je pense que je travaille pour des humains ! C'est humiliant, n'est-ce pas miss Granger, de se retrouver traité comme des être inférieurs ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais pensé comme tels !

- C'est ça. Vous vouliez l'harmonie et l'égalité entre nos deux races, je suppose ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

Le gobelin ricana d'un air mauvais.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un gobelin n'est pas autorisé à travailler au ministère, et doit se contenter de Gringott ?

Hermione se tut, incapable de répondre. Ils arrivèrent devant les immenses portes du château, et Hermione commença à ressentir la peur, la vraie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de ne pas découvrir le hall d'entrée comme elle s'en souvenait, quelques jours plus tôt, accompagnée de Drago. Ce n'était plus l'immense place vide, sale et froide qui l'avait bouleversée ; les murs avaient retrouvé leur propreté et leurs décorations, le sol était redevenu brillant et chaque statue avait été remise en place. Le château était comme neuf, à la seule différence qu'il n'hébergeait pas des élèves, mais des gobelins au service du Maître.

- Que cachez-vous sous votre robe ? questionna alors le gobelin en plissant ses petits yeux noirs.

- Rien, répondit-elle aussitôt en dissimulant la coupe du mieux qu'elle pouvait, priant Merlin pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

Heureusement, un autre gobelin arriva dans le hall, et s'adressa à son congénère :

- Serait-ce Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, répondit-il fièrement. Elle est venue d'elle-même à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas finalement plus pratique que de la chasser à travers le pays ?

- Idiot, dirais-je. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que le transplanage est suivi à la trace.

Le gobelin avait dit ça d'un air de reproche, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était franchement pas maligne. Hermione se sentait un peu plus bête à chaque seconde,; elle aurait dû déguerpir tant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Laisse-là moi, dit-il alors. Je vais l'amener au Maître,.

- Hors de question ! couina le premier. C'est moi qui l'ai capturée, c'est moi qui m'en charge !

- Je sais, et c'est dans ton intérêt que je te propose mon aide. Réfléchis, si tu l'emmène ainsi, le premier Mangemort que tu croiseras dans la Grande Salle te volera ta gloire, tu peux en être sûr ! Il te prendra la fille sans que tu n'aies le droit de protester, et sera récompensé à ta place !

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais quelle différence, si c'est toi qui t'en charge ?

- Tu sais que je suis le seul gobelin ici qui détienne assez de pouvoir pour me permettre de déranger le Maître, et les Mangemorts n'ont aucun ordre à me donner, contrairement à vous. Je donnerai ton nom au Seigneur, n'aie crainte.

- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu le feras ?

- Rien, répondit le gobelin. Juste ma parole d'honneur. Autrement, je te laisse libre d'y aller toi-même, mais là, par contre, je peux te garantir qu'il y a beaucoup moins de chance que tu récoltes la gloire que tu mérites.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de faire l'objet d'une dispute ridicule quant à savoir qui obtiendrait la reconnaissance du Lord. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il l'écoutent, Hermione leur aurait certainement assuré qu'aucun des deux ne recevrait quoi que ce soit, tout simplement parce que Voldemort n'accorderait jamais sa reconnaissance à des être comme les gobelins, créatures inférieures qui ne méritaient pas son attention. Elle aurait peut-être même ajouté qu'ils allaient tous les deux se faire tuer dans le but d'éviter une polémique chez les gobelins, ces derniers susceptibles de réclamer plus de respect grâce à la capture de la célèbre Sang-de-Bourbe. Oui, Hermione aurait pu leur dévoiler leur avenir sans l'aide d'une boule de cristal, mais autant essayer de raisonner un gnome.

- Bon, très bien, grogna finalement le gobelin en poussant la jeune femme vers lui. Mais je le saurai, si tu as menti.

- Tu as fais le bon choix, sourit le deuxième en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se retint de vomir au contact de la vieille main couverte de verrues.

- Et sa baguette, également, réclama-t-il en tendant son autre main.

- Elle ne te sera pas utile.

- Très bien. Si le Maître me demande, je dirais donc que tu as refusé de la donner.

Puis, il tourna les talons, emmenant Hermione avec lui. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre le bruit de ses petites jambes courir pour les rattraper, avant de donner la baguette magique, insistant simplement pour que soit transmis au Maître le fait qu'il avait réussi à la lui prendre.

- Le pauvre naïf, ricana alors Hermione, une fois loin. Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que vous allez dire à Voldemort, la façon dont vous m'avez capturée et tout ça. Bien entendu, vous ne ferez même pas mention de votre ami ? Vous voulez la gloire pour vous tout seul ? C'est triste de se mettre à trahir l'un des siens juste pour un peu plus d'attention d'un sorcier. Vous êtes tombés bien bas, vous autres les gobelins.

Il ne répondit même pas, et la fit monter à l'étage. Hermione s'étonna du chemin qu'il prirent, et commença sérieusement à se méfier de ce que la créature avait en tête.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? interrogea-t-elle, alors qu'il empruntait les passages les plus discrets possibles, évitant au maximum de croiser ses semblables. Je croyais que monsieur avait assez d'influence pour ne pas avoir besoin de se cacher ?

Arrivés au sixième étage, il la fit rentrer dans une salle de classe vide, et referma la porte derrière lui. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle, puis lâcha d'un ton plutôt énervé :

- Non, mais t'es complètement inconsciente, ma parole ! C'est quoi ton plan en venant ici ? Te faire tuer ? T'en as d'autres des bonnes idées comme celle-là ?

Hermione sursauta. Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou était-elle en train de se faire passer un savon par un gobelin ?

- Je suis tout de même super heureux de te revoir saine et sauve, souffla-t-il alors en allant l'enlacer, ses petits bras grisâtres s'enroulant autour de ses jambes. Hermione grimaça de dégoût, sans pour autant oser bouger.

- Au fait, c'est moi, Harry, dit-il en levant sa grosse tête chauve vers elle.

- Je commençais légèrement à m'en douter, mais j'apprécie que tu finisses quand même par m'informer de ce petit détail !

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras, avant de glisser une main dans le dos de la créature. Sans prévenir, elle lui arracha alors la baguette magique des mains et se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte.

- Mon livre préféré ? aboya-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Quoi ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, exigeant une réponse. Le gobelin soupira.

- L'histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione ne bougea pas. C'était une question trop facile, tous les premiers de la classe avait forcément adoré ce livre.

- La profession de mes parents ?

- Dentistes. Mais c'est le genre d'information qui est sur ton dossier partout au ministère, 'Mione.

- Bien vu, avoua-t-elle. Alors, heu...

- Bon, tu veux quelque chose de plus personnel ? s'impatienta-t-il. Ta plus grosse honte, c'est de t'être transformée par erreur en chat, en deuxième année. Ta plus grosse victoire, c'est le coup de poing dans le nez de Malefoy, l'année suivante. Ton plus gros chagrin d'amour, c'est quand t'as laissé ce même idiot s'en aller à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ton plus gros chagrin tout court, c'est la mort de Ron. Ta plus grande qualité, c'est ta manie de penser aux autres avant toi, t'as d'ailleurs crée la S.A.L.E qui, merci Merlin, n'est plus d'actualité. Ton plus grand défaut, c'est que tu n'écoutes rien quand t'as une idée en tête. Ce qui m'amène à ta plus grosse bêtise : venir ici !

Le cœur débordant de joie, Hermione se précipita dans les bras du gobelin.

- Harry ! C'est si bon de te voir !

- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il. J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que j'en aurais pour quelques jours !

- Oui, mais ça c'est quand j'étais encore assez sot pour faire confiance à tes sentiments aveugles qui m'assuraient que tu étais en sécurité avec Malefoy !

Elle se recula et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien, l'air anxieux.

- Hermione, il est dangereux. Je suis sérieux. Moi aussi, j'avais envi de croire à son repenti quand il est revenu pour aider le ministère à faire face à la prise de pouvoir des Mangemorts, moi aussi j'espérais qu'un an d'absence n'aurait aucune conséquence sur ses sentiments pour toi, surtout en sachant ce qui vous liait ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me maudissais pour t'avoir laissée seule avec Malefoy à l'autre bout du monde, et plus je me posais de questions. Une en particulier me dérangeait réellement : pourquoi était-il réapparu au moment même où tu acceptais enfin une mission du ministère ? Je savais que tu te la posais également, mais je savais aussi que tu préfèrerais mettre tes doutes de côtés, trop heureuse de son retour dans ta vie. J'étais tellement stressé à ton sujet que je suis définitivement sorti de ma dépression pour découvrir ce qui se manigançait. J'ai honte d'avoir eu besoin d'attendre que ma meilleure amie soit en danger pour me bouger les fesses, mais je n'ai pas complètement perdu mon temps, pendant ma dépression.

- Oui, je sais. Neville m'a dit que tu avais travaillé sur les Horcruxes.

- Tu as vu Neville ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Au ministère, aujourd'hui. Lui et Luna ont le médaillon.

Le visage d'Harry, ou plutôt du gobelin, s'illumina d'un seul coup.

- Ils ont réussi ? Ils sont géniaux ! Considérons cet Horcruxe comme acquis, donc. Selon mes suppositions et celles qu'avait Dumbledore, il ne resterait plus qu'un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, un autre à Helga Poufsouffle, et le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Les jours où j'en avais la force, j'oubliais la mort de Ron en me concentrant sur tous les lieux susceptibles de cacher les Horcruxes, et les plus probables, selon moi, restent le cimetière des Jedusors, l'orphelinat de Tom, Gringott, et ici même, quelque part dans Poudlard. J'avais aussi préparé tout un chaudron de polynectar, au cas où je déciderais de mettre mes plans à exécution.

- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? l'interrompit Hermione. Pour trouver l'Horcruxe que tu penses caché dans le château ?

- Oui, d'où le déguisement. Il me fallait un gobelin qui ait assez de pouvoir sur les autres pour ne pas être dérangé. Le corps est dans le lac noir. Voldemort n'est pas en Angleterre, pour le moment, alors j'en ai profité. J'ai organisé tout ça il y a quelques jours, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir prévu de te trouver prisonnière en passant dans le hall !

- Une chance que t'aies été là, merci !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Hermione ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Je suis venue t'aider, et t'apporter quelques informations qui, je crois, te seront utiles de savoir...

Elle sortit la coupe en or de sous sa cape et entama un bref récit des derniers jours passés aux côtés des vampires, se contentant uniquement de raconter les évènements concernant le Sang de Licorne et ses propriétés magiques. La chasse des vampires à travers le repère, le mariage forcé et le kidnapping des loups n'étant peut-être pas appropriés à ce moment-là. Cependant, elle ne put échapper aux questions sur celui qui l'avait accompagnée à travers ses péripéties.

- Et Malefoy, dans tout ça ?

- Harry, tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Voldemort détient mon cœur de Bulborbus et veut s'en faire un Horcruxe indestructible !

- Si, j'ai très bien compris l'ampleur du problème. Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé une seule fois de Malefoy, ce qui attire mon attention et confirme ce que je disais : il est dangereux. La vérité, Hermione, c'est que tu n'as même pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis beaucoup infiltré au ministère, ces derniers-temps. Avec l'aide du polynectar, il n'a pas fallu que je m'incruste dans dix mille conversations pour comprendre que Malefoy n'avait jamais été de notre côté...Il est le bras droit de Voldemort, et je crois qu'il l'a toujours été, mais se voyait sûrement confiés de missions importantes durant sa longue absence. Quand j'ai appris qu'il était actuellement en mission, j'ai aussitôt compris que c'était _toi_, sa mission. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais je me doutais qu'il utiliserait tes sentiments pour arriver à ses fins. Toutefois, je gardais l'espoir qu'il n'en aurait pas après ta vie si je me remémorais tes paroles, comme quoi, en tant qu'âme sœur, il ne pourrait jamais te faire du mal. J'étais tout de même très inquiet, et j'ai cru revivre en t'apercevant dans le hall, tout à l'heure !

Hermione voulut sourire pour le rassurer, mais n'eut pas la force de faire semblant. Le regard vide, elle sentait de nouveau son cœur souffrir le martyre en confirmant bel et bien que, lorsqu'elle se croyait aimée de Drago, même son meilleur ami, se trouvant à l'autre bout de la terre, était au courant qu'il jouait la comédie.

- Je vais te dire, moi, ce que c'était sa mission, renifla-t-elle pour s'empêcher de craquer. Me séduire pour s'emparer de mon pendentif, aussi simple que ça. En apprenant qu'il se jouait de moi, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était revenu après un an d'absence dans le seul but de prendre une revanche qui lui devenait vitale pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie normale. Mais j'ai récemment appris que ça allait plus loin, qu'il était en fait au service de Voldemort, comme je le redoutais, et que me séduire était en fait une mission, puisqu'Ombrage elle-même était au courant. Il m'a été ensuite facile de déduire le but de Voldemort : s'emparer de mon pendentif qu'il savait trop précieux pour moi pour m'en séparer, et que seul Drago, l'autre moitié, était en mesure de toucher sans danger. Mais Drago ignorait la valeur du pendentif en acceptant la mission, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde, et m'a dit « s'en foutre royalement ». J'en viens donc à la conclusion que cette mission n'avait d'autre objectif pour lui que d'assouvir sa vengeance en me détruisant le cœur, comme j'ai détruit le sien...

Hermione ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

- Mission parfaitement accomplie, Drago...murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait les bras de son ami l'enlacer.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant que c'étaient de vrais bras qui l'entouraient, et non deux petites tiges rabougries.

- Harry, tu es...toi !

- Ouais, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai bu la potion, sourit-il.

Hermione le trouva plus beau que jamais. Elle le redécouvrait enfin, lui et ses yeux d'un sublime vert émeraude, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son sourire radieux et encore enfantin. Il n'avait plus rien du Harry dépressif au teint blafard, au yeux vides et au sourire inexistant, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer de nouveau.

- Tu es bel et bien de retour ? lui souffla-t-elle.

- Oh oui, et, crois-moi, c'est plutôt mauvais pour notre cher Voldemort. Même si je comptais sur l'effet de surprise des Horcruxes et que tu viens en fait de m'apprendre qu'il sait que je suis en chasse après ses morceaux d'âme, j'ai encore de quoi le surprendre...

Il brandit la coupe devant ses yeux.

-...Grâce à toi, Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

- La détruire, par Merlin ! Pas de coupe, pas de nouvelle Horcruxe ! Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'aies pas déjà détruite.

- J'espérais avoir un avantage en la conservant, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suppose qu'en fait, l'avantage que nous aurions serait justement de s'en être débarrassé.

- Bien, dit alors Harry en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il est temps de faire bouger les choses. Voilà le nouveau plan : on détruit le Sang de Licorne, je bois une autre gorgée de ma gourde de polynectar contenant encore les cheveux du gobelin qui, au passage, ont été difficile à dégoter avec leur trois poil sur le cailloux ! On en kidnappe un autre pour toi, j'ai du polynectar tout neuf dans mon autre gourde, et on se remet à fouiller le château. Ce sera plus efficace à deux. Si on ne trouve rien dans une heure, on fiche le camp pour retrouver Ginny qui, têtue comme elle est, s'est rendue seule à Gringott dans l'espoir de trouver l'autre Horcruxe. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a prit sa part de polynectar aussi.

- D'accord, sourit Hermione, ne se lassant pas d'avoir retrouvé son ami. De l'aventure, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Ouais, même si le trio n'est plus au complet, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- On va le venger, Harry, dit alors Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te le promets. On va mettre un terme à tout ça, pour lui. Et quand j'aurai retrouvé son assassin... je le tuerai.

Harry la fixa et aperçut la lueur de haine et de chagrin qu'il connaissait si bien défiler rapidement dans son regard. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je sais que tu le feras, dit-il. Et ce jour-là, toi et moi on pourra enfin recommencer à vivre...

Des bruits de détonations retentirent alors dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends, ne sors pas ! Je connais trop bien ce bruit pour l'avoir entendu des centaines de fois, ces derniers jours. Des sorciers viennent de transplaner dans le couloir.

- Harry, ricana Hermione en secouant la tête. Dois-je encore te le répéter huit ans après ? Il-est-impossible-de-transplaner-dans-l'enceinte-de...

- Désolé de t'apprendre que les choses ont changé, ici, la coupa-t-il. Ceux qui portent la marque sur l'avant-bras, autrement dit les réels fidèles de Voldemort et les plus dangereux, peuvent transplaner directement au château.

- Dans un fracas pareil ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ça, Hermione, dit Harry en pinçant les lèvres, c'est le bruit que font beaucoup de « pop » en même temps. Je dirais qu'on a affaire à dix Mangemorts, peut-être plus. Le problème c'est que, comme je te l'ai dit, ceux-là portent forcément la marque des ténèbres pour transplaner ici, et ça c'est très, mais alors très mauvais.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà rencontré l'un d'eux, dit sombrement Hermione en sentant une bouffée de haine l'envahir, repensant à la mort de Richard. Ils sont redoutables.

- D'habitude, ils sont plutôt rares, continua Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Il ne restent jamais loin de Voldemort...

- S'ils se sont éloignés de leur Maître pour venir jusqu'ici, supposa-t-elle, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important.

Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet, puis lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils se sont éloignés de leur Maître, Hermione ?

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il poussa un cri de douleur atroce, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, les deux mains plaquées contre son front. Hermione se précipita vers lui, et le supplia de faire moins de bruit malgré sa douleur.

- Ma cicatrice me brûle, dit-il les dents serrées et les yeux humides.

- Ne crie pas, Harry, je t'en prie ! Ils sont juste derrière la porte, je les entends !

- _Il_ est là, Hermione, souffla-t-il alors, la respiration saccadée. _Il_ est ici, avec eux...

La panique la submergea tout entière, et Hermione dut à son tour faire preuve d'effort pour respirer. Elle regarda, impuissante, Harry allongé par terre qui se tortillait de douleur, se mordant le poignet pour s'empêcher de hurler.

- Ma cape, lui lança-t-il soudain. Prends ma cape, elle est dans ma poche.

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir et saisit le bout de tissu dépassant de son jean.

- Mets-la sur toi, dit-il.

Hermione s'enroula dans la cape d'invisibilité, et s'apprêta à en jeter un bout sur la tête d'Harry, mais il se recula.

- Non, la cape est trop petite pour nous deux. Je me retransformerai en gobelin si nécessaire. Je ne risque rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Tous les deux l'oreille collée contre la porte, ils tentèrent de percevoir les voix des Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi avoir transplané ici, au sixième étage ? chuchota Hermione.

- C'est l'étage réservé aux Mangemorts, expliqua Harry en frottant vigoureusement sa cicatrice. Les gobelins n'ont pas le droit d'être ici, normalement.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et Hermione se figea.

- Harry...souffla-t-elle avec deux grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve au sixième étage, rappelle-moi ?

Son ami la contempla d'un air confus, puis, soudain, sa bouche retomba tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent à leur tour.

- Bon sang, la Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en le fusillant du regard.

- Tais-toi, Harry ! Tu es trop émotif. Si tu as raison et qu'un Horcruxe se trouve effectivement à Poudlard, je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit que la Salle sur Demande. Mais je ne nous sens pas plus avancés ; il a pu la cacher dans n'importe quel endroit inimaginable avec cette Salle !

- Non, contredit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je crois savoir exactement où est-ce qu'il l'a cachée...

Un cri de douleur s'éleva dans le couloir. Hermione sentit alors son sang devenir givre...

- Drago, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Quoi ?

- C'est sa voix, j'en suis certaine !

- Hermione, non ! siffla Harry.

Mais trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte et se faufilait discrètement à travers la fine ouverture, dissimulée sous la cape.

Retenant sa respiration, Hermione avança à pas de fourmi vers la masse noire qui se tenait au fond du couloir. Elle distinguait douze Mangemorts exactement, et continua de se rapprocher, contournant lentement le cercle géant que formait les adeptes. Mais ses pieds se pétrifièrent sur place lorsqu'elle le vit, lui.

Voldemort.

Il était bien plus grand et plus imposant qu'aucun autre de ses fidèles. Également couvert d'une immense cape sombre, Hermione fut heureuse de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir son visage, enfoui dans les profondeurs obscures de la vaste capuche noire. Cependant, la lueur rouge de ses pupilles, semblables à deux fentes, étaient de temps à autre perceptibles selon son humeur, et Hermione pouvait nettement entendre sa respiration rauque et régulière, rappelant le râle glacial des Détraqueurs. Nagini serpentait gracieusement autour de son Maître, émettant un sifflement continu et désagréable.

Parfaitement droit et immobile, Voldemort semblait regarder en sa direction.

Hermione pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il détourne la tête, se sentant littéralement fondre sur place. Enfin, elle vit sa longue capuche s'abaisser ; il regardait le sol. Hermione l'imita, et son cœur se mit à frapper sa poitrine avec force.

A genoux et tête baissée, Drago se tenait à ses pieds.

- Alors ? souffla la voix glaciale du Lord dans un murmure dangereux.

- Alors, ma réponse est la même, répondit Drago en fixant le sol. J'ignore où elle se trouve.

Voldemort eut un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible, et deux Mangemorts prononcèrent en même temps :

- _Endoloris_ !

Hermione fit aussitôt un pas en avant, mais se fit violence pour s'immobiliser de nouveau, tandis que Drago s'écroulait à terre, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas crier. Deux sortilèges impardonnables sur une même personne provoquaient normalement une douleur qui n'était pas humainement supportable. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle la torture ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais fut suffisante pour rendre Drago incapable de se relever, ni même de bouger.

- Alors ? répéta le souffle froid, sous la capuche.

Drago fut beaucoup plus long à répondre, mais Voldemort patienta. Enfin, le jeune homme parut puiser ce qui lui restait de force pour basculer sur le dos, et regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres, droit dans les yeux. Un mouvement d'ensemble sembla alors animer la colère de tous les Mangemorts, et chacun d'entre eux pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Baisse les yeux devant ton Maître ! cracha le partisan le plus proche.

Voldemort leva une main à la peau blanchâtre, et les Mangemorts baissèrent à regret leurs baguettes, tandis que Drago continuait de regarder l'interdit, silencieux.

- Relève-toi, Drago, ordonna calmement le Lord Noir. Si tu te crois assez spécial ou assez fou pour oser défier ainsi mon regard devant tous mes fidèles, alors défie-moi jusqu'au bout, et relève-toi.

Nagini se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sifflant dangereusement.

Drago resta immobile un instant, puis ferma les yeux, avant de finalement les rouvrir, tournés vers le sol.

- Bien, dit Voldemort. Maintenant que tu as recommencé à agir intelligemment, je vais te reposer la question, une unique fois. Ta réponse définira si je te laisse la vie, ou non.

Drago ne réagit pas.

- Elle définira également si je lui laisse la vie à elle, ou non...

Cette fois, le regard du jeune homme s'agita un instant, pour ensuite redevenir fixe.

- Oui...souffla la voix frissonnante de Voldemort, comme s'il répondait aux pensées de Drago. Bien sûr que je sais que tu me mens pour la protéger. Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir me duper sur tes intentions ? Mon pauvre Drago, tu es si prétentieux. Ton refus de porter la marque, lors de tes seize ans, a coûté la vie à ton cher père. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui va payer pour ton orgueil et ton impertinence. Parce que tu sais que je finirai par la trouver, et lorsque j'aurais récupéré ce qu'elle m'a volé et qui m'appartient, elle mourra.

Voldemort agita sa baguette et le corps de Drago se releva mollement, jusqu'à ce que sa tête blonde arrive au niveau de ses pupilles rougeoyantes.

- Dis-moi où elle se trouve, murmura-t-il alors, sa voix se transformant en un écho terrifiant, et je lui laisserai la vie sauve...

C'est alors que Drago tira un petit sourire. Ce même sourire en coin insolent qu'Hermione avait tant de fois rêvé de lui arracher. Sauf que, cette fois, c'était à Lord Voldemort qu'il l'adressait.

- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de porter la marque, « _Maître _» ? dit alors Drago en crachant sur le dernier mot. Parce que je savais qu'un jour viendrait où j'aurais l'honneur et le plaisir immense de vous dire ces quelques mots que la magie du tatouage ne m'aurait jamais permis : allez-vous faire voir.

Le corps de Drago fut propulsé avec tant de puissance qu'il vola en l'air à la façon d'une poupée de chiffon, avant de s'écraser parmi les armures dans un fracas de métal assourdissant.

La gigantesque silhouette noire survola le sol jusqu'à lui.

- Voyons si tu es plus résistant que ton idiote de mère, dit alors Voldemort de sa voix glaciale. Elle n'est morte qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de Doloris. Eh oui, j'ai menti, Drago ; c'est moi en personne qui lui ais enlevé la vie, et je dois avouer y avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir...

Hermione aperçut le visage de Drago se défigurer de haine, mais son corps semblait trop endoloris pour pouvoir bouger.

- Tu diras bonjour à tes parents, dit Voldemort en levant sa baguette magique. J'envoie le dernier des Malefoy en enfer !

Voldemort rabaissa sa baguette d'un geste sec.

- Non !

Le hurlement d'Hermione avait résonné dans le grand couloir, instinctif et suppliant. D'un geste lent, la jeune femme tira sur un pan de la cape et la laissa glisser à terre, découvrant son visage mouillé de larme.

- Ne te le tuez pas, supplia-t-elle alors, la voix tremblante. Pitié.

Voldemort releva sa baguette et la souffrance de Drago cessa. Hermione était consciente de se rendre à la mort, mais rien n'avait plus d'importance que la vie de Drago, en cet instant. Le voir ainsi en danger lui avait complètement effacé le reste du monde, ne laissant percevoir rien d'autre que l'autre partie d'elle-même qui avait besoin de son aide. Hermione sut à ce moment-là que sa vie sans Drago revenait à mourir avec lui, et elle avança vers Voldemort sans crainte aucune de se faire tuer, tant que son âme sœur avait la vie sauve.

Tandis qu'elle se plaçait devant le corps du jeune homme et faisait face au Mage Noir qui se contentait de l'observer, elle déclara :

- C'est moi que vous voulez, je suis là.

- Vas-t-en, vas-t-en...entendait-elle Drago murmurer d'une voix désespérée.

Dissimulée sous sa capuche, Hermione devinait aisément la large fente qui lui servait de bouche s'étirer en un sourire satisfait.

- Hermione Granger... prononça sa voix redevenue un écho à glacer le sang. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu es donc bien aussi courageuse que les légendes l'affirment. Seulement, vois-tu, sans ce que je désire, tu ne m'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe inutile...

- Cours, cours loin...continuait d'implorer la faible voix de Drago, toujours étendu au sol.

- J'ai ce que vous désirez, dit fermement Hermione.

Elle vit les deux fentes rouges illuminer l'obscurité de son visage.

- Bien...murmura la voix du Lord, frétillante de plaisir et d'impatience.

- Sous la cape, informa Hermione.

Aussitôt, un Mangemort se dirigea là où elle avait laissé tomber la cape d'invisibilité. Il secoua vivement le tissu et un bruit de métal résonna aux oreilles, tandis que la coupe en or roulait le long du carrelage. Hermione, qui devinait Harry au bord de la crise cardiaque pour l'égoïsme qui allait mener le monde magique à sa perte, priait pour qu'il n'intervienne pas en dépit de ses responsabilités. Le Mangemort prit l'objet et le ramena à son Maître sans que rien ne se passe.

Voldemort saisit la coupe entre ses deux mains blêmes, et son rire de victoire s'éleva de plus en plus fort, triomphant et insupportable à l'oreille. Hermione profita son inattention pour s'agenouiller auprès de Drago, inquiète.

- Ça va ? souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Hermione...

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

- Je m'en fiche royalement, plaisanta-t-elle en reprenant ses propres mots. Je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire.

- C'est si mignon...dit alors Voldemort.

Hermione fit volte face, se préparant à la suite des évènements qui ne promettaient rien de bon.

- Non, reprit-il, mignon n'était pas le mot que je cherchais. Écœurant, est bien mieux approprié. Répugnant, exécrable, malsain, immonde...Ah oui, ça sonne tellement plus juste.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Hermione sentit alors une force invisible la prendre par le cou et la soulever du sol. Respirant à peine, les pieds ballants, elle lâcha sa baguette par terre.

- Alors c'est donc toi, la fameuse fille qui m'a volé le meilleur de mes Mangemorts ? Je ne sais pas comment ton sang impur est parvenu à déjouer autant de mes plans, mais, sache que, dans le nouveau monde que je suis en train de bâtir, les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont rien à faire avec les Sang Purs. Drago et toi, c'est inhumain, et intolérable. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une erreur de la nature à laquelle je dois remédier.

Il fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette et Hermione retomba au sol, respirant de nouveau.

- Cependant... poursuivit le Lord en longeant les contours triangulaires de la coupe avec son doigt squelettique. Tu as grandement contribué à la construction de ce monde, grâce à ce Sang de Licorne, et je me dois de t'en être redevable. Je vais laisser vivre ce traître à son sang...

Soulagée, Hermione avait entendu tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle était prête à mourir, désormais, peu lui importait.

- Oui, il va vivre... répéta Voldemort. Mais il vivra sans toi. Je veux qu'il souffre pour sa trahison.

Drago tenta de se relever, mais, d'une main, Hermione le repoussa à terre. Puis, la tête haute, se releva, prête à assumer ses choix.

- Voilà qui est digne, sourit Voldemort. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Ce dernier se voyait maintenant maîtrisé par trois Mangemorts, la peur lui ayant redonné des forces.

Voldemort pointa le bout de sa baguette à quelques centimètres du regard noisette qui lui faisait face sans ciller.

- Ce serait quand même dommage, dit alors Voldemort, que tu meures sans même savoir qui est l'assassin de ton cher ami, Ronald Weasley...

Hermione se mordit les joues pour ne pas répliquer, pour ne pas sauter sur Voldemort et le tuer de ses propres mains. Qu'avait-elle à perdre, après tout ? Elle ne serai plus de ce monde dans une poignée de secondes.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut adresser ce regard empli de haine, miss Granger, dit Voldemort en la faisant alors pivoter sur elle-même à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- C'est _lui_, qui a prit la vie qui t'étais si chère...acheva-t-il.

Debout, face à elle, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Debout, face à elle, se tenait l'homme qui avait tué Ron, l'homme pour qui elle venait à l'instant de donner sa vie.

Le rire de Voldemort devenait incontrôlable, à présent, et tous les adeptes se mirent à rire avec lui. Le visage inexpressif, Hermione ressemblait à un zombi qui ne savait ni penser, ni parler, se contentant de regarder Drago sans vraiment le voir. Ce dernier tentait vainement d'attraper son regard, mais la jeune femme avait les yeux vides. Il lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait pas. Tout était devenu sourd, et lointain. Elle vit alors Voldemort lever sa baguette magique.

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux, conservant comme dernière image le visage de Drago Malefoy, à la fois l'enfant détestable qui s'amusait à lui glisser une araignée dans son chaudron, l'adolescent prétentieux qui aimait tant l'insulter, mais aussi l'homme amoureux qui lui avait appris à diriger un balai au dessus d'un lac.

Elle sourit, heureuse que sa mort emporte avec elle des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter à l'avenir, ainsi que le souvenir d'un Serpentard qu'elle se haïssait de tant aimer...

La voix de Voldemort lui parvint de loin :

- _Avada..._

Ainsi que les hurlements désespérés de Drago, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Non ! Hermione, non !

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle même avoir cru le perdre, quelques instants plus tôt, et aurait aimé lui faire jurer de continuer à se battre pour vivre, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Mais elle se contenta juste de sourire, s'imaginant déjà retrouver Ron et le serrer dans ses bras, à jamais.

- _Renis Cavem_ !

Hermione s'écroula sous le poids du corps qui se jeta sur elle et, face contre terre, vit le dragon de feu engloutir et embraser le couloir entier, dévorant les Mangemorts au passage. Puis, alors qu'elle sentait le souffle enflammé de la bête l'envelopper, tout disparut.

L'air retrouva soudain sa fraîcheur, mais le bruit du Feudeymon crachant son haleine de braise résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Étendue dans l'herbe gelée suite à un brusque transplanage, Hermione se releva au milieu des jardins de Poudlard, Harry à ses côtés. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers le château incendié, et le regarda brûler un moment, avant de réussir enfin à articuler :

- Drago...

Une larme perla aux coins de ses yeux, avant de lentement s'écouler le long sa joue. Son cœur ne battait plus, car une partie venait de se consumer avec les flammes...

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Je me dois de répondre déjà à la question avec laquelle vous allez m'harceler : non, il n'est pas mort. J'ai promis un happy end.**

**C'est le genre d'info que j'aurais voulu garder secrète, mais sinon toutes vos reviews vont être les mêmes : « dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort stepléééé » lol eh oui je commence à vous connaître.**

**C'est osé de demander ça, mais je demande à ceux qui ont du temps et bien sûr qui le veulent bien de ne pas uniquement commenter la fin du chapitre, comme c'est ce qui arrive la plupart du temps : j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce long chapitre et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez =)**

**Aucune obligation, comme d'habitude.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié sinon je me tire une balle dans la tête xD J'ai passé trop de temps sur ce fichu chapitre et je suis contente de l'avoir fini !!**

**Gros Bisous, et à bientôt.**

_**PS : ne tirez aucune conclusion hâtive de ce que vous croyez comprendre... Je vais encore vous surprendre en révélation au prochain chapitre =)**_


	35. Et Mat

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Des mois après, certes, mais le voilà. C'est sur ce chapitre qu'on se quitte, et que je quitte mes personnages également.**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous souhaitez, c'est une bonne lecture d'une heure xD Le chapitre fait 90 pages words. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, non ?**

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 35 : … Et Mat**

_Cinq mois plus tôt..._

Courir. Jamais s'arrêter. Courir encore. Oublier la douleur, et fuir.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent le corps du Mangemort assommé. Ensuite, ils le traqueraient, où qu'il aille, sans relâche. Ils étaient même probablement déjà en route, suivant les traces de ses nombreux transplanages qui lui ôtaient chaque fois un peu plus de force. Les bois devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'épaisse forêt, et les branches griffaient son visage déjà abîmé.

« _Tu as entendu ça, Weasley ? Ils vont tuer la fille, cette fois... _». Les paroles du Mangemort résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête, ainsi que son rire glacial, juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve au sol, rué de coups auxquels il ne s'attendait sûrement pas vu l'état pitoyable de son prisonnier.

Ronald continua de courir, son visage déformé par la douleur de son corps meurtri. Il ne devait plus être très loin, maintenant. Il avait entendu les adeptes discuter, alors qu'ils le croyaient tous inconscient : Drago Malefoy se cachait en France, dans cette forêt exactement. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à lui rendre visite, pour une énième tentative de ralliement à Voldemort. Et, comme toujours, il refuserait.

Le sol devint soudain boueux et Ron glissa parmi les feuilles mortes, sa chute ressemblant à celle d'un pauvre pantin sans vie. Il était si dur de se relever. Il aurait tellement aimé resté là, allongé, attendant que la mort vienne le soulager. Mais l'image d'Hermione vint brûler ses paupières fermées, et il puisa toute la force qui lui restait pour se relever, ses blessures à présent mélangées de sang et de boue.

Il fallait qu'il le trouve avant eux, vite. Il était son dernier espoir, le seul qui puisse encore la sauver.

Enfin, apparut une toute petite chaumière parmi les arbres, vieille et délabrée. Les vitres étaient sales et brisées, et des champignons dévoraient le bois miteux. Elle semblait complètement abandonnée, mais Ron savait qu'il y avait de la vie à l'intérieur. C'est alors que, tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, il fut expulsé par un champ de protection. Il aurait dû se douter que Malefoy protégerait sa cachette. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose serpenter le long de ses jambes, avant de brusquement s'enrouler autour et de le soulever haut dans les airs. Pendu la tête en bas par des lianes vivantes, Ron se mit à crier :

- Malefoy ! Libère-moi, c'est Ronald Weasley ! Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent !

Il vit alors la porte en bois s'ouvrir, et en sortir un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu être Drago Malefoy s'il ne savait pas qu'il vivait ici ; il ressemblait à un mort vivant avec sa peau blafarde, ses yeux fatigués par les insomnies et sa barbe naissante. Ce n'était plus du tout le garçon à l'allure irréprochable, mais un homme détruit, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux gris détaillèrent l'état sanglant de son visiteur : son visage était tailladé de toutes parts, ses jambes couvertes de sang à n'en plus voir la couleur de la peau, et, de toute évidence, son bras gauche était brisé vu que seul l'autre bras s'agitait.

- Tu t'es échappé ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rouée, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

- Oui, répondit Ron. Laisse-moi descendre !

Une fois de plus, il le toisa de son regard glacial, mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Weasley, dit-il alors. Ils sont sur tes traces, et tu vas les amener jusqu'à moi.

Ron utilisa la baguette du Mangemort pour trancher la liane qui lui entaillait les chevilles, et retomba au sol sur son bras déjà cassé. Incapable de bouger davantage, il cracha la terre qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche, et murmura les yeux fermés :

- Il faut que tu rejoignes Voldemort...

- Ils envoient les prisonniers, maintenant ? ricana froidement Drago. Il connait ma réponse, et elle ne changera jamais. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. S'il me veut tant que ça, il n'a qu'à venir me chercher lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, Ron réussit à relever légèrement la tête et articuler :

- Tu dois te rallier à lui, Malefoy. Autrement...

- Autrement quoi ? explosa alors le jeune homme en venant vers lui à grands pas.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit à côté du corps allongé et saisit une poignée de cheveux roux, avant de tirer la tête en arrière, de façon à ce que ses yeux bleus croisent ses yeux gris et en comprennent le message une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ça fait un an qu'ils me traquent, Weasley, murmura-t-il, sa voix emplie de haine. Ça fait un an que je fuis en permanence. Ils ont tué ma mère pour me faire changer d'avis, tu savais ça ? Eh ouais, ils m'ont envoyé sa tête par hibou. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai voulu céder, mais Blaise était à mes côtés pour me soutenir, et m'a fait juré de ne jamais me soumettre à Voldemort. Il disait toujours que je valais mieux. Puis, un jour où c'était son tour d'aller chercher la nourriture, il a été plus long que d'habitude. Je ne l'ai revu que le lendemain, étendu sur le seuil de cette cabane, raide et froid comme un cadavre. Son état était à peu près comme le tien, sauf qu'on lui avait crevé les yeux à lui. Bah oui, parce qu'il me rendait « aveugle sur le chemin à prendre », selon le message sanglant gravé sur son torse. Alors tu vois, Weasley, je n'ai absolument plus rien à perdre, parce que Voldemort m'a tout pris. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu veux que je le rejoigne, qui est sûrement dans le seul but de sauver ta pauvre petite vie, tu peux aller te faire voir. Je mourrais plutôt que de servir ce serpent !

Il relâcha sa tête rousse et s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Il ne t'a pas tout pris, souffla la voix faible de Ron. Pas encore...

Drago se figea.

- Elle est la prochaine sur la liste, Malefoy...

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, et dut plaquer une main contre le vieux mur de planches de bois pour ne pas flancher. Il garda le silence, tandis que Ron, toujours à terre, poursuivait d'une voix éteinte :

- Ils ne s'arrêteront pas à ta mère et à Blaise. Je les ai entendus. Voldemort va s'en prendre au dernier être cher qu'il te reste. Et il se trouve que, pour celui-là, je suis tout aussi concerné. Ils vont trouver Hermione, et je te laisse imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront une fois qu'ils l'auront trouvée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait m'affecter, mentit Drago, la gorge serrée.

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer la carte de la fierté, Malefoy, pressa Ron d'un ton énervé. Je sais que tu l'aimes, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. La preuve, ton état pitoyable témoigne bien à quel point elle est encore présente dans tes pensées, même après un an. Tu dois la sauver, Malefoy. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Il faut que tu rejoignes Voldemort avant qu'il ne la tue, et que tu lui fasses croire que tu désire être à ses côtés, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'il utilise Hermione comme chantage.

Le cœur battant, Ron écouta le silence du jeune homme. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps, les Mangemorts seraient là d'un instant à l'autre.

- Voldemort ne croira jamais à mon retour...souffla enfin Drago, le dos toujours tourné.

- Il le faut, insista Ron en tentant de se relever. Si tu te rends sous la menace, il comprendra que tu as deviné pour Hermione, et continuera à se servir d'elle pour te garder à ses côtés. En revanche, si tu le convins de ton dévouement, tu peux réussir à réclamer ta propre vengeance, et il te laissera Hermione. Profites-en pour la protéger, pour l'éloigner le plus possible, car elle reste une cible permanente.

- Je viens de te le dire ! s'énerva Drago en se retournant, la voix trahie par la panique. Il ne me croira jamais ! On ne ment pas à Voldemort !

Le corps tremblant, les jambes frêles, Ron se tenait à présent debout, et faisait face à son ancien ennemi de Poudlard.

- Ils vont débarquer dans quelques secondes, dit-il alors d'un air grave. Lorsqu'ils seront là, Malefoy, tue-moi.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je serai une preuve de ton désir de te racheter, poursuivit-il. Tu diras que je suis venu ici pour réclamer ton aide, et que tu as refusé. J'insiste, tu en as assez, tu me tues sans aucun ménagement. C'est l'acte qu'elle supporterait le moins au monde, et Voldemort le sait.

- Weasley, dit Drago en secouant la tête, encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ne me demande pas ça...

- Par ma mort, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, tu prouves ta haine envers Hermione, ainsi que ton côté sombre qui a finalement pris le dessus. Protège-là, Malefoy. C'est la seule et unique chose que je ne t'ai jamais demandé, et je sais que toi mieux que quiconque peut y parvenir. Débrouille-toi pour trouver des mensonges crédibles, et sois convaincant. Tu peux le faire. Moi, ça fait des mois que je me bats pour survivre à la torture qu'ils m'infligent chaque jour. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis déjà à moitié mort, et je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Ils continueront de me traquer, car je sais trop de choses. Rends-moi ce service, s'il te plaît.

Drago respirait très mal. La tête lui tournait et son cœur se mit à battre après un an de sommeil. Mentir à Lord Voldemort relevait de la pure folie. Jamais il n'y parviendrait.

Il eut alors une soudaine vision d'un corps froid et abîmé étendu sur le seuil de la cabane, sauf que ce n'était plus celui de Blaise, mais celui d'Hermione. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il la détestait, mais l'aimait plus encore. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Drago serra sa baguette un peu plus fort entre ses doigts, comme pour se donner du courage. Il avait déjà enlever tant de vies, par le passé, mais n'avait jamais envisagé de prendre celle de Ronald Weasley.

Lentement, il releva la tête et fixa l'ancien Gryffondor dans les yeux.

- Je veillerai sur elle plus que sur ma propre vie, promit-il alors.

- Je sais que tu le feras.

Drago ignorait pourquoi Weasley plaçait en lui une telle confiance, pourquoi il semblait si persuadé qu'il prendrait soin d'elle malgré la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée, et se demanda s'il ne savait pas quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car le bruit familier de transplanages s'éleva à quelques mètres de là. Tout à coup, Ron s'écria :

- Bon sang, Malefoy ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils vont la tuer ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais !

Drago leva sa baguette magique, respiration retenue. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, mais sa main tenant la baguette refusait le moindre mouvement. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et les voix des Mangemorts se firent entendre :

- Il est là !

Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, Ron fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, sa tête blonde cognant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! lui hurla-t-il en boitant vers lui. Tu ne comptes pas la sauver, hein ? Tu vas la laisser mourir, ordure !

Quatre Mangemorts encapuchonnés émergèrent des bois, baguette en avant. Drago regarda le rouquin se jeter sur lui, puis, les yeux fermés, prononça la formule qui lui brûla les lèvres. L'éclair vert transperça la poitrine du jeune homme qui s'écroula aux pieds de Drago, et c'est avec les lèvres étirées en un sourire de soulagement qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Drago se releva, puis toisa un par un les Mangemorts restés silencieux. D'un coup de pied, il poussa le corps de Ron qui lui barrait le passage, et s'adressa à eux d'une voix autoritaire :

- Allez prévenir vôtre Maître que je souhaite lui parler.

Les Mangemorts mirent un long moment avant de réagir, puis décidèrent d'obéir. Une fois seul, Drago s'accroupit auprès du corps de Ron et lui ferma délicatement les paupières.

- Repose en paix, la belette, murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Mangemort réapparut et trouva Drago négligemment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'air ennuyé.

- Enfin, pas trop tôt, lança-t-il sèchement.

Drago sourit intérieurement. Ça y était, il avait remis un nouveau masque qu'il allait devoir porter pendant longtemps. Redevenir l'ancien Malefoy se révélait étrangement plus facile qu'il ne le redoutait. Ce côté supérieur et arrogant face aux adeptes ne lui était pas inconnu, puisque c'est ce qu'il avait été, fut un temps. Maintenant, c'était comme retrouver une vieille habitude jamais vraiment disparue, et il suffisait de faire appel à tout ce qu'il avait de plus mauvais en lui, ainsi qu'à sa haine sans précédent envers le Lord, pour parvenir à penser et agir comme l'aurait fait l'ancien Drago de l'époque, celui qui ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de se venger après avoir été humilié.

Sentiment de vengeance qu'il n'avait en aucun cas ressenti envers Hermione, d'ailleurs, et dont la raison lui échappait. Comment, dans ce cas, transmettre à Voldemort toute la haine et tout la colère dont il avait besoin pour faire croire à un désir de revanche, s'il ne ressentait rien de tel envers elle ? C'était simple : cette haine était bel et bien là, mais dirigée contre le Lord lui-même. La seule chose qu'il restait à faire, c'était prier pour que ce dernier ne fasse pas la différence...

- Viens avec moi, dit le Mangemort en tendant une main. Je t'emmène au manoir du Maître.

Drago inspira profondément, puis accepta la main tendue, prêt à prendre le plus gros risque jamais pris auparavant. Ils durent transplaner cinq ou six fois avant de pouvoir rejoindre Londres, et Drago respira à nouveau l'air pollué du désespoir et de la guerre.

Une fois arrivé devant le manoir de Lord Voldemort, il ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir, retrouvant le lieu qui avait été le rêve de son enfance. Étant petit, il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour ici dans le but de trahir celui qu'il vénérait. Son père avait tort ; son avenir n'avait jamais été tout tracé.

- Il est là-haut, informa le Mangemort, une fois dans le hall.

Drago prit quelques secondes pour chasser sa peur et son angoisse du mieux qu'il pouvait, avant de monter les escaliers en tant que Drago Malefoy, mauvais et rancunier.

Il poussa la vieille porte du salon qui émit un grincement presque aussi aigu que la voix qui s'éleva au même moment :

- Tu as cinq secondes pour me donner une raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant.

Drago regarda la silhouette noire, assise dans un fauteuil usé qui devenait trône royal aussitôt que Voldemort y prenait place.

- Vous me voulez, répondit simplement Drago, confiant.

Le Lord lâcha un rire glacial face à des paroles qui pourtant ne l'amusaient guère.

- Je t'ai voulu, rectifia-t-il alors. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti, Drago, le jour de tes seize ans ? Tu te souviens de ce jour ? J'avais organisé toute une réception pour accueillir mon nouveau Mangemort que j'attendais avec impatience, celui que j'étais censé tatouer de ma marque, le soir-même. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Tu m'as fait attendre indéfiniment, et devant tous mes fidèles. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'annoncer un quelconque refus, tu as juste disparu. C'est une humiliation qui aurait dû te couter la vie.

- Vous avez pris celle de mon père, ce soir-là.

- C'est exact. Ma bonté a voulu te donner une seconde chance.

Drago ricana.

- Ce n'était pas de la bonté, répliqua-t-il, tentant de calmer le flot de colère qui s'emparait de lui. Vous aviez besoin de moi, car j'étais un Mangemort bien plus prometteur que tous les autres.

Drago sentit alors comme une lame lui trancher l'estomac en deux, et ses genoux s'affaissèrent sous la douleur.

- Tu parleras quand je t'en donnerai l'autorisation, entendit-il la voix posée de Voldemort. Tu es trop prétentieux, Drago. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu me crois réellement dépendant d'un pauvre idiot de ton âge ? Lord Voldemort n'a besoin de personne pour construire son nouveau monde, et il n'y a que toi pour te penser indispensable à ses projets !

- Pourquoi continuer de me traquer pour vous rejoindre, dans ce cas ? siffla Drago entre ses dents serrées par la douleur.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai donné une seconde chance, après ton comportement intolérable. Je t'ai donné jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour prendre une décision : me rejoindre, ou mourir. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie, alors que tu allais recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur au ministère. Générosité que tu as refusée, une fois de plus. Cette insulte à la dette que tu avais envers moi m'a mis dans une colère noire, Drago. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la raison de cet entêtement...

La porte s'ouvrit, et Drago vit avec horreur Lisa Scrimgeour venir se tenir aux côtés du Lord. Il savait qu'elle était un Mangemort, mais s'était toujours demandé comment Voldemort avait été mis au courant de son histoire avec Hermione. La peste ! Elle lui avait juré ne pas être une espionne, à l'époque, et avait sûrement menti dans le seul but de rester sa petite amie.

- Cette chère Lisa m'a conté ta petite aventure avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, continua-t-il. J'avoue ne pas y avoir cru une seconde, au début. Cependant, l'amour est quelque chose dont je connaissais la force pour avoir été jadis détruit par celui de la famille Potter, et il se trouvait donc possible que ce soit cette folie passagère qui t'empêchait de retrouver ta raison. Mais, avant même que je ne puisse y mettre un terme, ton histoire s'est envolée d'elle-même. J'ai presque eu pitié de toi, en apprenant que la petit sotte t'avait joué un tour. J'espérais même récolter ta haine pour pouvoir te récupérer mais, malgré tout cela, tu as tout de même fait le choix de t'enfuir à la fin de l'année. Ton message insolent est bien passé, ce jour-là ; tu m'as ouvertement défié d'essayer de t'attraper.

- Ce qui revient à ma question initiale, s'impatienta Drago, à nouveau debout. Pourquoi continuer de m'envoyer vos stupides messagers qui me demandent de revenir et que je tue un par un ?

- Parce que je savais que la souffrance infligée par Granger entraînerait forcément une haine destructrice à un moment ou à un autre, et que, ce jour-là, je serais prêt à l'accueillir et la mettre au profit de meurtres qui soulageraient et apaiseraient ta douleur. Mais j'ai trouvé le temps long. Trop long. J'avais beau attendre, tu ne venais pas, comme si tu ne ressentais pas le besoin de te venger. J'ai alors pris la décision d'accélérer les choses, et ai commencé à te transmettre mon impatience.

Drago serra les poings.

- J'ai reçu le message, dit-il froidement en essayant de chasser de sa tête les images de sa mère et de Blaise.

- J'avais ordonné que Narcissa ne souffre pas, dit-il alors, mais les Mangemorts ont voulu être créatifs.

Drago se mordit les joues jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que prévu.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Drago... souffla alors sa voix de glace.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers les profondeurs infinies de la large cagoule noire qui s'adressait à lui, le cœur battant.

- Tu sais que je m'apprête à tuer Hermione Granger, et tu es là pour m'en empêcher.

Un silence d'angoisse s'installa quelques secondes, avant que Drago, le visage aussi impassible que possible, réponde enfin :

- C'est exact.

Voldemort ne dit rien et attendit, signe qu'il était autorisé à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit :

- J'avoue avoir envisagé de nombreuses fois me venger de Granger, mais n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire... jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Weasley vienne m'apprendre que vous comptiez la tuer. Qu'elle vive m'est égale, mais qu'elle meure par une autre baguette que la mienne est tout simplement inconcevable. Alors, oui, je suis là pour vous empêcher de la tuer. Et, si je le pouvais, je vous demanderais même de la laisser en vie. Mais, bien sûr, vous la tuerez quand même, quoi que je dise. C'est pourquoi, si cette fille de moldus doit mourir, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche. Je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à le faire, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix si c'est le seul moyen de faire ce qui doit être fait : elle m'a humilié, et être celui qui mettra fin à ses jours est un rôle qui me revient de droit.

- Pourquoi t'accorderais-je ce privilège, dit Voldemort d'un ton dangereux, toi qui ne mérite rien d'autre que l'enfer pour ton insolence ?

- Parce que je suis ici, répondit fermement Drago. Pour vous, avec vous. C'est ce pourquoi vous avez tué tous ceux qui m'empêchaient de vous rejoindre, non ? Vous continuez de me désirer à vos côtés, et je viens m'offrir.

- Trop généreux, ironisa Voldemort, l'air irrité. Que dois-je faire pour te remercier d'un tel cadeau inespéré ? M'agenouiller devant toi ?

Drago sentit alors un début de panique briser son assurance lorsque le Mage Noir se leva de son trône, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Ma baguette me démange les doigts, dit-il alors. Je devrais te tuer sur le champ pour autant d'insultes de ta part ! Me parler comme si l'on était égaux, toi et moi ! Comme si ta venue était un présent inestimable ! Il est temps que je te remette à ta place, Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier se sentit alors incapable de bouger, paralysé. Son cœur bondit soudain dans sa poitrine, et Drago le sentit battre de façon atrocement douloureuse, comme s'il essayait de trouer son torse pour s'échapper. Son corps figé s'écroula contre le tapis poussiéreux, tandis que sa respiration s'arrêtait et que ses veines tentèrent de se déraciner à leur tour.

- Arrêtez, Maître, s'il vous plaît ! s'était alors élevée la voix suppliante de Lisa.

- Pardon ? demanda Voldemort en tournant ses pupilles rouges sang vers elle. J'ai cru t'entendre me donner un ordre ?

Lisa baissa ses yeux humides.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Non, je n'ai rien dit.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur le garçon agonisant, et dit :

- Tu as pris un risque immense en venant ici, Drago. Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en toi. Mais c'est une qualité que j'encourage. Voilà comment ça va se passer, maintenant. Écoute bien...

Les yeux exorbités de souffrance, Drago retrouva alors sa mobilité et plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, empoignant son cœur qu'il croyait échappé. La respiration bruyamment saccadée, il resta allongé, tandis que son nouveau Maître poursuivait :

- Je vais t'accorder ce que tu désires, Drago. Et cela, par pure bonté. N'est-ce pas que c'est de la bonté ?

Il se tut, et attendait donc une réponse. Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de souffler un « oui » d'une voix faible.

- Bien. Je suis ravi que tu le penses aussi, reprit Voldemort. C'est toi, qui tuera la Sang-de-Bourbe. En échange, tu vas me ramener ce que je désire, et que toi seul est en mesure de me rapporter. Eh bien oui, mon cher Drago, si je m'acharne à te récupérer, ce n'est pas parce que tu vaux de l'or, comme tu sembles le croire avec prétention. C'est parce que tu es le propriétaire d'un cœur de Bulborbus, et que seul ta main, ainsi que celle de la fille, ont le pouvoir de s'en emparer.

Drago ferma les yeux, confus. De quoi parlait-il ? Le cœur de Bulborbus... N'était-ce pas la petite chose violette qu'il avait retirée d'une plante, il y a fort longtemps ? Pourquoi diable est-ce que Voldemort parlait de ça ?

- Mes sources du ministère m'ont récemment appris que mes fréquentes visites chez un peuple de vampires ont été repérées, et que le ministère compte bien s'y pencher de près. J'ai ordonné à ce qu'elles s'arrangent pour que Granger soit placée sur cette affaire, et qu'elles glissent la proposition d'un garde du corps : toi. Tu vas faire ta réapparition, Drago. Tu prétendra vouloir te racheter, et le ministère t'accordera ta libération ; ils sont bien trop désespérés pour refuser une aide telle que la tienne, quelle qu'en soient les risques. Tu auras donc Granger à tes côtés en permanence, et tu te débrouilleras pour qu'elle accepte de te donner le cœur de Bulborbus. Mets ton charme à l'épreuve, ça ne serait que justice, après tout. Une fois cela fait, remets-moi le cœur en personne, et tu auras alors tout le loisir de savourer ta propre vengeance.

- Je lui ai fait cadeau de ce cœur il y a très longtemps, dit Drago en se relevant. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle l'ait gardé.

- Elle ne s'est jamais séparée de son collier, assura Voldemort.

Cette nouvelle le perturba légèrement, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Pourquoi ce cœur là ? demanda-t-il alors. Il en existe sûrement des centaines d'autres.

- Non. Ils sont rares, et tu en détiens un. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Je le veux, et tu vas me le rapporter. Je t'interdis de poser la moindre question à ce sujet, désormais.

Drago fit signe qu'il avait compris. Cette histoire était bizarre, mais ne l'intéressait pas. Ce cœur de Bulborbus dont il avait oublié l'existence avait probablement des propriétés magiques utiles au règne de Voldemort, et ce n'était pas du tout ses préoccupations premières. Ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer, c'était la sécurité d'Hermione, et il avait là une occasion en or de se trouver à ses côtés pour la protéger.

Malheureusement, il avait crié victoire trop tôt.

- Une dernière chose, Drago, dit la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On m'a rapporté l'assassinat de mon propre prisonnier, Ronald Weasley. Mes fidèles m'ont décri la scène, et la façon dont tu as négligemment tué le jeune homme de sang froid. Et cela, parce qu'il t'avais demandé de l'aide, je me trompe ?

- Non. Il a eu l'impudence d'exiger de moi que je sauve Granger. C'est insultant de penser que je puisse faire une telle chose après qu'elle m'ait fait souffrir. Je pense qu'il a compris ma réponse.

- Je suis impressionné...

Drago devina le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres de serpent.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de tuer un être si cher aux yeux de Granger. Cependant, même si cet acte m'apporte la preuve de ta colère envers la fille, laisse-moi prendre mes précautions...

Il s'avança si près de lui que Drago sentit son souffle rauque et chaud érafler ses joues.

- Une fois que tu m'auras rapporté ce que je désire, si je n'ai pas la preuve de la mort de notre petite Sang-de-Bourbe dans les heures qui suivent, c'est _moi_, qui me chargerait de la tuer. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondit Drago d'un ton indifférent malgré les tambourinements soudains de son cœur. Mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire ; je ne manquerai mon occasion de la tuer pour rien au monde.

- Eh bien, espérons-le pour toi...

Drago put enfin se relever, et faire de nouveau face à l'imposante forme noire dont les pupilles scintillaient de cruauté.

- Je veux que tu me tienne au courant, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'enverrai fréquemment des fidèles pour que tu leur fasse un rapport de ce qu'il se passe, sans oublier les détails de l'avancée de la mission de Granger, car cela m'intéresse fortement. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne tentes rien de stupide, Drago, parce que tu ne seras jamais seul. Je garderai constamment un œil sur toi, quoi que tu fasses. J'espère que tu as bien compris.

- Oui.

- Bien. Lorsque tu auras mis la main sur le cœur de Bulborbus, rapporte-le moi directement au château, sixième étage.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner à Poudlard, répliqua sombrement Drago, sachant très bien où le Lord souhaitait en venir.

- Tu le pourrais, si tu portais la marque...

Drago eut un rictus mauvais.

- Vous avez fait tuer ma propre mère, cita-t-il alors, une boule en travers de la gorge. Vous avez fait tuer mon meilleur ami, et tué vous-même mon père. Tout ça, pour me punir moi. Et vous désirez me voir porter une marque d'adoration ? De respect ? Je crois qu'il va me falloir refuser votre généreuse offre. Je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas le choix, non par volonté de vous servir, et vous le savez.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit Voldemort d'une voix étrangement posée. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta franchise. Cependant, ne commets pas l'erreur de croire que nous passons un marché. Nous ne sommes pas ici d'égal à égal, je te l'ai dit. Je pourrais te tuer à n'importe quel moment, alors considère bien ta chance.

- Je connaissais les risques en venant ici. Vous ne m'entendrez jamais vous appeler « Maître », parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. J'ai fait le choix d'être indépendant il y a maintenant deux ans, et c'est la même personne qui se tient devant vous. Si cela n'est pas concevable, autant me tuer sur le champ, car je ne jouerais pas l'hypocrite sur la colère que je ressens à votre égard.

- Tout comme je ne cache pas mépriser la petite personne que tu es, Drago Malefoy. Malgré tout, je ferai en sorte que tu puisses transplaner à Poudlard, car tu ne peux me donner le collier que directement. Apporte-moi le corps d'Hermione Granger, par la même occasion.

Drago déglutit, puis hocha la tête, avant de dire :

- Je crains que votre plan contienne une faille, Lord...

- Surprend-moi.

- Comment pourrais-je vous donner ce que vous ne pourrez toucher ?

- Une fois de plus, tu fais l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Sache simplement que je compte sur la Sang-de-Bourbe pour faire le travail à ma place, et c'est pourquoi elle doit rester en vie jusque là.

Drago ne comprit absolument rien, mais n'insista pas. Il demanda ensuite à se retirer, ce que Voldemort permit après lui avoir répété de ne pas s'essayer à un jeu qui n'était pas de son niveau.

Il franchit donc la porte avec un regard encore plus gris que l'acier, et une aversion si profonde envers le Lord qu'elle n'en était même plus supportable. Il aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains, lui hurler à quel point ils le répugnaient, lui et ses maudits fidèles complètement soumis, assassins et fiers.

- Drago ! appela Lisa, courant derrière lui.

En entendant cette voix qui lui saignait presque les oreilles, Drago pressa le pas, sentant une envie de meurtre incontrôlable et dangereuse s'emparer de lui. Mais elle le rattrapa, et se posta devant lui. Drago recula aussitôt, serrant ses poings pour s'empêcher de prendre sa baguette. Il allait la tuer, Merlin il allait la tuer.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, réussit-il à articuler, plus sincère que jamais.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Drago, supplia-t-elle alors, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans son regard de glace. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi ! Il fallait que je t'ouvre les yeux sur cette peste de Sa...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, un bras sous le cou lui coupant la respiration.

Drago appuyait de plus en plus fort. Il voulait qu'elle meure. Il voulait voir ses yeux océan s'éteindre à jamais, il voulait défigurer son expression de petite fille innocente, il voulait ne plus jamais sentir ce parfum qui lui donnait envie de vomir, il voulait la tuer.

Après un effort plus difficile que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire, il desserra son étreinte. Lisa s'écroula à ses pieds, toussant et luttant pour faire à nouveau entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

Il avait besoin de cette fille, il le savait. Elle serait un argument de plus pour prouver à Voldemort sa croix définitive sur Hermione. Et puis, cette idiote sans cervelle serait facile à manipuler si besoin était. Le plus dur, ce serait de la laisser en vie durant tout ce temps.

Drago s'agenouilla auprès de ce corps si frêle et si bien entretenu. Il dégagea lentement les mèches noires de son beau visage trempé de larmes, et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers lui ; une expression de peur peignait ses traits fins. Drago sourit.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Le visage de Lisa changea littéralement, comme rassuré.

- Je ne digère pas que tu m'aies ainsi trahi, expliqua-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Cependant, il faut reconnaître que tu m'as sauvé de ma folie en m'éloignant de Granger. Alors, oui, je vais te pardonner. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches.

La jeune femme le dévorait des yeux, se nourrissant de ses paroles et de leurs souffles qui caressaient ses joues humides.

- Voldemort et moi sommes du même côté, dit-il, mais pas côte à côte, tu comprends ? Il va falloir que tu choisisses à qui tu dévoues ta fidélité, Lisa.

Recroquevillée contre le mur, elle semblait hésiter. Se mettre le Maître à dos était la chose la plus risquée et la plus stupide qu'elle puisse faire.

Drago prit alors délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index, puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se retira, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Lisa l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, c'était certain.

- Je ne te trahirai plus jamais, souffla-t-elle alors. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

- Commence par cesser de prononcer le nom de « Sang de Bourbe ». Et ne me pose aucune question, contente-toi de me faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière hocha vigoureusement la tête. Drago sourit devant tant de facilité, puis l'aida à se relever. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, et demanda d'un air sérieux :

- Lisa, sais-tu de quel peuple de vampires parlait Voldemort ?

Malgré sa surprise, elle se contenta de répondre, comme il le lui avait ordonné :

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je veux tout savoir.

***

Voldemort leva sa baguette. Ses lèvres de serpent commencèrent à prononcer la formule de mort. Drago sentait son cœur se débattre pour s'arracher à sa poitrine, pour voler au secours de son autre moitié qui, immobile, les yeux clos, attendait la sentence.

- Hermione ! s'entendit-il hurler.

Les Mangemorts qui le tenaient fermement étaient bien trop attentifs à ses moindres gestes pour qu'il tente d'attraper sa baguette restée dans sa poche. Tandis que Voldemort articulait les derniers sons, Drago sentait déjà son âme abandonner son corps, sa vie s'éteindre en même temps que celle d'Hermione.

C'est alors qu'il vit Harry Potter. Il crut d'abord à une illusion, mais il était bel et bien réel. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un feu géant s'échappait de sa baguette magique. Aucun doute, c'était un Feudeymon.

Ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers celle qui occupait instinctivement ses pensées lorsqu'il y avait un danger. Le Dragon de flammes embrasait déjà le couloir entier, et son souffle brûlant ne mettrait que quelques secondes à les atteindre. Il vit Potter se jeter sur Hermione, comme si la couvrir pouvait la protéger des flammes ! Il fallait qu'il leur vienne en aide. Profitant de leur distraction, Drago repoussa violemment les Mangemorts qui avaient de toute façon cessé de le maintenir, et plongea vers les deux Gryffondors. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le serpent qui sifflait à la mort, se tortillant dans tous les sens tandis que sa peau écaillée calcinait dans un crachat de feu.

Puis, tenant l'épaule de Potter, il transplana. Mais, au même moment une autre main dont la peau était aussi froide qu'un glaçon lui agrippa la cheville. Voldemort le tenait. Drago se concentra de toutes ses forces pour que son transplanage aboutisse malgré la poigne gelée qui le tirait en arrière. Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort, il fallait absolument qu'il la transporte ailleurs. Avec toute la volonté du monde, Drago parvint à s'extirper du château ; il pouvait sentir l'air de dehors refroidir sa peau dont le sang semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, il subissait toujours la prise crochue de la main qui le tenait vigoureusement, rendant son transplanage impossible. Il dut se résigner à lâcher prise, mais s'empressa de balancer les deux Gryffondors hors de sa magie, juste avant de se faire aspirer en l'arrière dans son propre transplanage.

Drago retrouva aussitôt la chaleur ardente qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. A sa grande surprise, le couloir était simplement en feu, alors qu'un Feudeymon aurait dû tout emporter sur son passage, réduisant cette partie du château en cendre. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la puissance de Voldemort, car lui seul détenait une telle magie capable de réduire un Dragon de feu en simple étoile filante. Lui seul n'avait pas transplané.

La douleur du _Doloris_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit subir à Drago se révéla toute aussi destructrice que sa colère, et le jeune homme n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour autant souffert qu'à ce moment-là.

- Donne-le moi ! siffla alors Voldemort, hors de lui. Donne-le moi !

La douleur cessa. Drago sentit un liquide chaud, probablement du sang, s'écouler lentement de son oreille. S'il subissait encore une fois ce genre de _Doloris_, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup. Il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette magique, mais sentait malheureusement la présence du Lord dans son esprit, attentive à la moindre tentative de fuite. Drago était d'ordinaire plutôt doué en occlumancie, et avait réussi à fermer son esprit lors de son entretient avec Voldemort, quelques mois auparavant. Seulement, cette fois, il se sentait trop faible pour y parvenir et se retrouvait donc mis à nu devant son adversaire qui pouvait anticiper chacune de ses intentions.

- Donne-le moi, maintenant ! hurla Voldemort, perdant toute patience.

Tout à coup, alors que Drago s'apprêtait à céder, Voldemort sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, car il se figea avant de souffler :

- Où est le serpent ? Nagini !

Ses pupilles déjà rouges se réduisirent à la taille de deux fentes presque invisibles, réalisant qu'il venait de perdre l'animal dans les flammes. Drago sentit alors l'esprit du Lord se retirer de ses pensées l'espace d'une courte seconde, et saisit sa chance.

Il transplana à l'extérieur, tandis qu'un hurlement de rage résonnait dans le château. Drago atterrit dans les jardins de Poudlard, et vint s'écraser dans un drôle de buisson en forme carrée. Recrachant vivement les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient incrustées dans bouche, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il perçut la voix d'Hermione, non loin de là. En regardant par dessus le buisson qui lui servait de cachette, il l'aperçut avec Potter, plantés au même endroit où ils les avaient lâchés, un peu plus tôt.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui t'étais jeté sur moi ! disait-elle.

- Oui, c'était bien moi ! Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à transplaner. Je l'ai juste désiré très fort à ce moment-là, et ça s'est réalisé !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel ; décidément, Potter avait la fâcheuse manie de se croire exceptionnel. C'est alors qu'il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminer.

- C'est lui... souffla-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. C'est Drago qui nous a sauvés, ça ne peut être que lui ! Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Je le sens au fond de moi, Harry, il est encore en vie !

- Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrai me charger de l'étriper de mes propres mains ! cracha Potter.

- Il n'a pas tué Ron, déclara fermement Hermione, contre toute attente.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Enfin, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce...

- J'ai parfaitement bien entendu, Harry ! le coupa-t-elle. Mais je connais Drago, et il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, jamais.

Le jeune homme semblait retenir une colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, et parvint à articuler :

- « Tu connais Drago » ? Tu le connais, Hermione ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble qu'il a réussi à te duper pendant plusieurs jours sur ses intentions ! Je rajouterais même que ce sale type, en plus d'être un Malefoy, est un Mangemort qui n'aurait absolument pas hésité à tuer un ancien ennemi pour arriver à ses fins !

- Je refuse d'y croire ! s'obstina-t-elle.

Harry explosa alors :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore aussi aveugle, Hermione ! Arrête de le prendre pour l'être parfait, et ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres, avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts ! Non ! Que dis-je ? Ce n'est même pas un homme, c'est une ordure ! Un assassin !

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

- RON EST MORT PAR SA FAUTE ! rugit alors Harry, hors de lui. Comment peux-tu encore prendre sa défense, par Merlin ! Il est le mal, Hermione ! Quand vas-tu enfin te faire une raison ?

C'est ce moment que Drago choisit pour sortir de sa cachette. En l'apercevant se diriger vers eux, les deux Gryffondor ne réagirent pas tout de suite, comme s'ils regardaient un mort revenir de l'au-delà. Puis, Hermione courut vers lui et vint lui agripper le tee-shirt.

- Dis-lui, Drago ! ordonna-t-elle alors. Dis-lui que tu ne l'as pas tué ! Dis-lui que ce n'est pas ta baguette qui...

Les yeux suppliants, elle dut s'interrompre car une boule d'angoisse lui nouait la gorge. Il ressentait la détresse dans sa voix, et savait très bien que ce n'était pas réellement Harry qui attendait une confirmation, mais bien elle.

- Hermione, hésita-t-il, ne sachant comment aborder les choses. Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, mais...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, interrompu par le cri de souffrance de la jeune femme qui venait d'entendre ce qu'elle redoutait tant, et qui était maintenant en train de reculer le plus loin possible de lui, les deux mains plaquées contre la bouche.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Mais Harry lui barra aussitôt le passage, baguette pointée contre sa poitrine.

- Tu la laisse tranquille ! ordonna-t-il. Tu ne l'approches plus jamais, Malefoy !

Ce dernier allait répliquer, mais du mouvement en provenance de la forêt interdite interpella son regard, et ses yeux vrillèrent un instant au dessus de l'épaule de Potter. Il sortit alors brusquement sa baguette magique. Harry dut interpréter son geste comme une menace, car il se prépara à se battre en duel.

- Courez, ordonna Drago d'une voix grave.

- Si tu crois me faire peur ! ricana le Survivant.

- Et d'elles, t'en as peur ? répondit-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

Avec prudence, Harry se retourna, et Hermione suivit son regard. Les deux Gryffondor se figèrent d'horreur à leur tour ; une vague noire d'araignées géantes déferlaient vers eux, sortant par centaines des profondeurs de la forêt interdite.

- Au risque de me répéter, courez ! dit Drago en prenant lui-même ses jambes à son cou.

Tous trois cavalèrent alors à travers les jardins, poursuivis par la marrée à huit pattes qui les rattrapait à une vitesse terrifiante. Tout en fuyant, les sorciers jetèrent des stupefix par dessus leurs épaules, bien que ce ne se révèle pas vraiment efficace face au nombre infini d'araignées dont la forêt déversait des flots perpétuels.

- Elle nous rattrapent ! paniqua Hermione. Il faut qu'on transplane !

- Non ! contredit Harry. On ne part pas d'ici sans la coupe ! Il est hors de question d'affronter un nouvel Horcruxe, pas après tous nos efforts !

Drago, qui courait un peu plus loin devant eux, vira tout à coup sur la droite, puis courut en sens inverse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'arrêta aussitôt Hermione. Tu es fou !

- J'ai une idée ! leur cria-t-il. Suivez-moi !

Hermione s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, mais Harry lui saisit le poignet.

- On ne te suivra nulle part ! déclara-t-il fermement. C'est chacun de son côté, Malefoy !

Celui-ci revint sur ses pas et saisit alors l'autre poignet de la Gryffondor.

- Tu crèves ici si tu veux, Potter, mais pas elle.

Et il repartit en emmenant si fermement Hermione par la main qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Fou de rage, Harry se lança à leur suite.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Hermione en tentant de l'arrêter.

Mais Drago n'écoutait pas, et l'emmenait en direction du Saule Cogneur, tandis que les arachnides n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, faisant claquer leurs pinces d'impatience. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devait la tirer par la force, car elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Grimpe ! lui ordonna-t-il, une fois au pied de l'arbre gigantesque.

- T'es complètement malade ! dit-elle en jetant un œil aux branches qui commençaient déjà à s'agiter face à leurs visiteurs non désirés.

- Fais-moi conf...

Une violente claque l'interrompit. Rouge de colère, Hermione le fusillait du regard.

- Ne me demande plus jamais, jamais de te faire confiance, Malefoy.

Malgré son visage impassible, Drago supportait de plus en plus mal la haine de la jeune femme envers lui, mais n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de tout lui raconter maintenant. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à l'écouter malgré le danger, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la faire léviter contre son gré. Ignorant ses cris d'indignation, il la posta sur l'une des branches, avant de lui-même escalader le Saule Cogneur.

L'arbre se mit alors à déambuler de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Hermione planta ses griffes dans l'écorce à la façon d'un chat terrorisé, et cria à Harry de se dépêcher. Ce dernier arriva en même temps que le flux d'araignées affamées, et sauta sur la première branche qui passa devant lui, évitant de justesse les pinces tranchantes qui claquèrent le vide.

- Accrochez-vous bien ! les prévint Drago.

Dérangé par des intrus qui ne manquaient pas de culot, le Saule Cogneur agita alors ses immenses bras feuillus, fouettant l'air avec violence. Les quelques araignées qui se risquèrent à monter se firent aussitôt propulsées au loin dans un claquement sec et douloureux.

Drago entendit Hermione pousser de longs hurlements aigus tandis que la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait balayait une dizaine d'araignées d'un seul revers. Il avait oublié à quel point elle ne maîtrisait pas son vertige, et n'aurait pas hésité à sauter pour la rejoindre si sa propre branche n'était pas elle aussi atteinte de la même folie, tournoyant dans toutes les directions inimaginables. Il jeta un œil à Potter, et retint un juron en le découvrant en difficulté : il avait glissé de sa branche et se trouvait maintenant suspendue à elle par la seule force de ses bras. Par chance, la sienne était en train de passer au dessus de lui et il profita de ce rapprochement pour sauter sur celle du Gryffondor, avant de tendre un bras secourable.

- Attrape ma main, Potter !

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et, tandis qu'il glissait encore un peu plus vers le vide où des dizaines de pince tentaient de l'attraper chaque fois qu'il frôlait le sol, se contenta de crier :

- Va te faire foutre, ordure !

- C'est Weasley qui m'a demandé de le tuer, ok ? Attrape ma main, maintenant !

- Comment oses-tu profiter de sa mort pour l'accuser ! rugit-il.

- Harry...attrape sa main...je t'en prie ! lui hurla alors Hermione entre deux hoquets, trimbalée haut dans airs par le Saule Cogneur qui n'était apparemment pas décidé à se laisser envahir.

Tout à coup, une araignée parvint à se faufiler à travers les fouets de l'arbre et sauta sur les jambes pendues du garçon, avant de lui planter ses grosses pinces dans la cuisse. Harry cria de douleur et lâcha prise, mais Drago eut un réflexe rapide et chopa son bras de justesse. Son autre main libre s'empara de sa baguette laissée dans sa poche arrière, et stupéfixia la bête qui retomba au sol, les pattes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. Non sans mal, il réussit ensuite le hisser sur la branche, prenant toujours soin de bien rester accroché grâce à la force de ses jambes enserrant le bois.

- Il faut qu'on atteigne le sommet du tronc ! s'écria alors Drago. Les branches du haut sont immobiles !

- Ma jambe est blessée, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! rétorqua Harry. Où est Hermione ?

- Je suis là ! cria celle-ci depuis le haut.

Les garçon levèrent la tête et l'aperçurent perchée au sommet de l'arbre, saine et sauve. N'ignorant pas les faiblesses de cet arbre hors du commun, elle avait déjà eu l'idée de se réfugier en hauteur, et leur faisait à présent signe de la rejoindre.

Le Saule Cogneur devait sûrement commencer à fatiguer, parce que la vitesse des branches se mit à ralentir de façon considérable, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose si l'on jetait à un œil à la nuée noire de pattes velues qui s'empressèrent de grimper. Du mieux qu'il put, Drago aida Harry à se hisser au sommet, le laissant piétiner ses épaules sans ménagement. Une fois en haut avec Hermione, il mit deux doigts dans la bouche et émit un long sifflement aigu.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire devant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle au corps de cheval traversait le ciel en leur direction.

- Buck ! s'éxclama-t-elle avec joie.

L'oiseau arriva rapidement à leur hauteur, battant ses majestueuses ailes de façon hachée pour pouvoir rester en place, attendant d'être monté.

- Bien joué, Potter, avoua Drago qui arriva à son tour.

Une fois en selle avec Hermione le tenant fermement par la taille, Harry tendit à sa main à Drago. Celui-ci la saisit, et ne vit malheureusement pas le coup arriver de l'autre main. Déstabilisé par la violence du poing directement adressé dans la mâchoire, le Serpentard dégringola de plusieurs étages, avant que son dos ne s'écrase contre le bois d'une branche qui passait là au bon moment.

- Ça, c'est pour Ron ! entendit-il Potter s'écrier.

Il cru également entendre les protestations d'Hermione envers Harry, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Tout comme il n'était pas sûr de sortir d'ici vivant.

- Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à un Gryffondor... grogna Drago en s'essuyant rageusement le filet de sang qui s'échappait du coin de sa bouche. Baguette en main, il défiait à présent les araignées d'approcher. Ces dernières recouvraient les branches alentours, et sautillaient vivement dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre leur proie.

- Approchez, saletés... menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

Et les premières qui s'y risquèrent finirent aussitôt réduites en cendre. Malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas toute une armée de revenir à l'attaque quelques secondes après, et Drago eut alors un flash d'une situation à peu près semblable : Hermione et lui, entourés par une cohorte de vampires assoiffés qui s'était ensuite sauvagement jetée sur eux. Il se souvint de l'intelligence avec laquelle la jeune femme avait temporairement réglé le problème, et agit de même :

- _Deprimo ! Protego !_

L'explosion pulvérisa une grande partie de ses assaillants, tandis que la bulle protectrice lui évitait les retombées de flammes et de morceaux de bois brisés qui voltigeaient dans les airs.

- _Actio_ balai de la réserve ! s'écria-t-il ensuite.

Le terrain de Quidditch se trouvant à proximité, l'un des balai d'entrainement ne mit que peu de temps à fendre l'air en direction de l'arbre, ce dernier secouant de nouveau avec vivacité son branchage en feu. Drago sauta sur le vieux balai et s'échappa aussitôt dans les airs, laissant derrière lui la horde d'araignées agitées par la chaleur des flammes.

Le balai était si vieux qu'il en crachait presque de la poussière, et une chouette en vol aurait rapidement dépassé Drago.

- Allez, avance ! pesta-t-il en tapant sur le manche.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de rattraper l'hyppogryffe un jour, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir voler un peu plus loin...à contre sens. L'oiseau devenait de plus en plus visible au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où Drago se trouvait, et ce dernier stoppa son balai en l'air, les sourcils froncés. Avaient-ils l'intention de lui rentrer dedans ? De le pourchasser ? Il y avait pourtant plus important que de régler les comptes avec Potter maintenant.

Malgré la vitesse à laquelle l'hyppogriffe fonçait droit sur lui, Drago resta sur place. Il voulut interpeller Hermione une fois celle-ci assez proche, mais Buck traça alors son chemin sans lui prêter aucune attention, manquant de le renverser de son balai. Drago tourna la tête de l'autre côté et, seulement, il comprit que les deux Gryffondors n'étaient pas en train d'attaquer, mais bel et bien en train de _fuir_.

Une autre armée de créature venait de surgir par la voie des airs, et, à côté d'elle, les araignées se révélaient presque une compagnie plaisante.

- Merde, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Drago dans un souffle, sentant la panique prendre le dessus.

Échapper aux araignées était un jeu d'enfant, mais échapper aux harpies était illusoire. Ces femmes au corps d'oiseau étaient dotées d'une force et d'une vitesse redoutable, et ne fatiguaient jamais... Une fois devenu la proie de l'une de ces créatures, courir ne servait à rien, car elles étaient nées pour chasser et n'auraient de repos que la mort.

Drago vira soudainement le manche à gauche, et s'élança derrière l'hyppogriffe.

- La forêt interdite ! leur hurla-t-il du mieux qu'il put. Elles ne s'aventurent pas dans l'obscurité !

Il ne sut s'ils l'avaient entendu ou si Hermione l'avait lu dans l'un de ses nombreux bouquins, mais l'oiseau piqua du nez vers la forêt et disparu sous la couche de feuillage épais. Drago espérait en faire de même, mais son maudit balai préférait prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage, voletant tranquillement et ignorant les gesticulations désespérées de son conducteur.

- Tu vas avancer oui ? s'énervait-il en martelant inutilement le bois de claques sèches. Ou je te jure que j'arrache tous tes poils un par un !

Contre toute attente, le vieux balai sembla comprendre la menace, car il prit soudain un élan de vitesse, toujours pitoyable, certes, mais déjà plus rapide qu'auparavant. Drago fonça vers la forêt interdite à son tour, perdant le peu d'altitude qu'il avait pour s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité que permettait la dense végétation.

Le balai ne fut cette fois pas réceptif à l'atterrissage en douceur que souhait Drago, et le manche vint se fracasser contre le tronc d'un arbre, éjectant le pilote comme une vieille chaussette. Il se releva et constata avec satisfaction que les harpies survolaient la forêt à la façon de vautours affamés, n'osant cependant pas s'y hasarder. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut alors Potter qui, la jambe en sang, boitait vers lui d'un pas rageur, suivi de près par Hermione qui semblait lutter pour le retenir. Arrivé près de lui, il saisit son col des deux mains et le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre, les traits déformés par la haine.

- Tu vas cesser de nous suivre maintenant ou je jure que je te tue Malefoy ! prévint-il, les dents serrées.

Loin d'être impressionné, Drago saisit également le col du Gryffondor et se décolla du tronc avec force pour venir le plaquer à son tour contre un autre arbre derrière eux.

- J'ai des choses à dire à Hermione et je te conseille d'arrêter d'essayer de m'en empêcher, Potter, menaça-t-il.

- Des choses à dire ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire froid. Comme lui dire que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Ou bien encore, la convaincre de ton innocence concernant Ron ?

- Je n'ai rien à d'autre à dire que la vérité, cette fois.

- On la connait la vérité, rétorqua-t-il, tenant toujours fermement le col du Serpentard. Tu es celui qui a pris la vie de notre meilleur ami, et tu vas payer pour ça !

Ne pouvant retenir sa colère une seconde de plus, Harry dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière et envoya son ennemi valser à travers les bois. Drago ne prit pas le temps de s'en remettre et sortit sa baguette à son tour.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, Potter ! cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je crois qu'on a un combat à terminer, Malefoy ! lui lança Harry en marchant également vers lui. Il est temps d'en finir !

- Évite de t'en prendre à Hermione, cette fois ! ricana Drago d'un ton glacial.

Cette réplique agit comme une vive brûlure, et le Gryffondor lança la première attaque.

- _Everté Stati !_

Mais Drago repoussa le sortilège d'un coup de baguette. Il allait répondre avec un autre sort lorsqu'il fut soudain désarmé par une baguette à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Potter ne devait pas l'avoir prévu non plus, car il regardait bêtement ses mains vides.

- Hermione, rends-la moi s'il te plait, dit-il d'un air énervé, la main tendue. Il faut qu'on en finisse, lui et moi !

- Hors de question ! trancha celle-ci en le fusillant du regard. Comment osez-vous vous battre maintenant, alors que les sorciers ont besoin de notre aide ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire ?

- Il me semble que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler, répliqua-t-il alors. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de donner la coupe à Voldemort pour cet abruti ?

Drago frissonna de colère. Il n'avait jamais supporté être insulté, ni ignoré de la sorte, surtout lorsque ça venait de Potter. Il se serait fait un plaisir de l'étrangler sur place s'il n'avait pas été si proche d'Hermione. De plus, il fallait avouer que, aussi stupide et insupportable soit-il, Harry Potter restait sûrement le seul capable de tuer Voldemort.

- Je...j'ignorais...bredouilla-t-elle en perdant soudain ses couleurs.

- Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas de sacrifier les autres au profit de tes envies ! enchaînait Harry, de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements. Tu es celle qui pense toujours au bien d'autrui, celle qui me remet dans le droit chemin quand je m'égare ! Mais je ne te reconnais plus depuis que tu voues ta vie à cet homme ! Comment je vais m'en sortir moi, sans ton aide ? Sans la Hermione que je connais, lucide et responsable ? Combien de fois encore vas-t-on subir les conséquences de tes élans de...d'amour !

- Ça suffit, coupa Drago qui en avait assez de le voir la rabaisser. Elle a fait plus pour le monde magique ces derniers jours que toi en plusieurs mois de dépression, Potter. Elle a risqué sa vie à mainte reprises dans le seul but d'anéantir Voldemort, ce qui est normalement _ta_ tâche, si je ne m'abuse. Alors garde tes sermons pour toi, et remercie Merlin d'avoir quelqu'un comme Hermione dans ta vie, pour assurer là où tu échoues !

- Arrête ! ordonna Hermione en s'avançant. Ne le blâme pas pour avoir perdu espoir après qu'un être cher nous ait été arraché.

Une fois de plus, Drago reçut le pic lancé en plein cœur. Elle se tourna vers Potter et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à entendre, mais réussit tout même à saisir des bribes de phrases :

- ...vraiment désolée, mais tu sais pourquoi j'agis...il arrive parfois que je ne contrôle pas le...comme si je n'avais pas le choix...

- Tu te reposes souvent sur cette excuse, entendit-il Potter maugréer.

- Une excuse ? répéta-t-elle plus fort. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, Harry ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être son...

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle allait trop loin, mais continuait de dévisager Potter. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait des choses étranges, Drago restait silencieux, mais s'assurait qu'il mémorisait chacun des mots prononcés, espérant que ça l'aiderait un jour à compléter le puzzle qu'elle avait crée, un an plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle avait un secret, c'était sûr, elle-même le lui avait avoué lors du bal des vampires, et Drago avait toujours l'impression d'en frôler la vérité, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre la main dessus.

Le cri affamé des harpies les fit tout trois sortirent de leurs pensées.

- Il faut qu'on...

Mais Potter n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une flèche sortie de nulle part fendit l'air et se planta dans le tronc d'arbre, là où Drago s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt. Hermione rendit aussitôt les baguettes à leurs propriétaires, et tous trois eurent le même réflexe : ils créèrent une immense bulle protectrice, tandis qu'une nuée de flèches suivaient la précédente. Elles ricochèrent contre leur protego, mais le bruit des galops se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Des centaures ! dit Potter.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Drago. On avait du mal à deviner ce que c'était !

- Tais-toi, Drago ! intervint Hermione avant qu'Harry puisse le faire.

- Je dis simplement qu'on serait perdus sans Potter ! continua-t-il, agacé par les personnes qui ne parlaient pour rien dire. C'est ce qu'il adore entendre, non ?

- Ferme-là, Malefoy, prévint le jeune homme qui ne maitrisait plus sa colère.

- J'aurais dû te laisser te faire bouffer par les araignées...

- Pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas un peu, hein ?

- Alors cesse de te penser le meilleur d'entre nous !

- Je reconnais bien là le petit gamin de Poudlard qui voit de la compétition partout ! ricana Potter. Ton père n'a pas raté l'éducation à son image, hein ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Drago avait pivoté sa baguette vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, le Gryffondor s'écroulait au sol sous les cris horrifiés d'Hermione. Les centaures étaient là, tout près, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir rencontrer leurs adversaires, se contentant de lancer leurs flèches à distance.

- Arrête ! entendit-il Hermione lui hurler, tandis qu'il regardait patiemment Potter se tortiller de douleur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de son père, et le savait. Cet imbécile été allé trop loin, et il devait payer. Merlin qu'il prenait plaisir à contempler Potter impuissant ! Il haïssait tellement tout, chez lui. Ses airs supérieurs, sa façon de parler à Hermione, de se croire toujours plus intelligent, de se plaindre sans arrêt du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, alors qu'il refusait toute aide, et surtout sa manie de repousser sa célébrité alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins.

Oui, Harry Potter n'était qu'un garçon prétentieux et faux. Mais il était également tout ce qui restait à Hermione, et il ne le lui enlèverait jamais, malgré son intime conviction d'une vie meilleure sans lui. Lorsque Drago leva la tête vers elle, il vit ses yeux trempés de larmes le supplier d'arrêter. Étant désormais la seule à les protéger des ribambelles de flèches qui ne cessaient de les assaillir, elle regardait son ami à terre, impuissante.

- Drago, stop ! hurlait-elle. Pitié !

Ce dernier leva sa baguette, sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Il s'était une fois de plus laissé emporté par ses émotions, et c'était chacun de ces comportements là qu'elle détestait et qui renforçait le doute en elle. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, ou il la perdrait définitivement, il le savait.

La respiration saccadée, Potter tenta de se relever. Drago voulut l'aider, mais il dégagea vivement son bras.

- Laisse-nous, murmura-t-il contre toute attente. Si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, alors laisse-là s'en aller, Malefoy. Ta présence ne lui fait que du mal, et je ne suis pas sûr que tuer son autre meilleur ami te rapproche d'elle...

Il lui lança un dernier regard, puis vint à la rescousse d'Hermione. Drago resta immobile un instant, écoutant les paroles du jeune homme qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'Hermione puisse être plus heureuse sans lui, et il était étrange que ce soit Potter qui insère un tel doute. Était-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione cesse de souffrir s'il sortait de sa vie pour toujours ?

Non ! Non, et non ! Drago reprit ses esprits. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça avait toujours été une évidence pour lui, et Potter ne gâcherait pas ça ! Il n'avait tué Weasley que pour son bien, et elle devait connaître la vérité ! Ensuite, seulement, elle ferait le choix de le pardonner ou pas. Il en avait assez de passer pour le méchant. Chaque jour où il avait dû lui mentir et subir ses regards méfiants l'avait profondément blessé, mais il avait malgré tout réussi à ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait tenu son rôle jusqu'au bout, mais il était fatigué de jouer, maintenant.

- Hermione ! s'avança-t-il alors d'un pas déterminé.

Cette dernière protégeait Harry qui envoyait des stuféfix à travers les bois.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il en joignant son protego au sien. Il faut que je te...

- Vas-t-en, le coupa-t-elle sans même le regarder. Vas-t-en avant que tu ne t'en prenne encore à ceux que j'aime.

- Je n'allais pas tuer Potter, se défendit-il. Et Weasley m'a...

- T'a quoi ? cria-t-elle alors en tournant un regard assassin vers lui. Il t'a fait quoi pour mériter la mort, Drago ?

Hermione sembla exploser en cet instant, et ce fut comme si elle réagissait seulement maintenant à l'annonce de Ron tué par celui qu'elle aimait. Tremblante de rage et de chagrin, elle en vint même à oublier son protego et se tourna vers lui, ignorant les avertissements de Potter qui devait désormais prendre en charge leur protection. Les centaures les encerclaient, mais restaient probablement trop craintifs pour se montrer. Harry espérait les voir être bientôt à court de flèches, mais se doutait bien au fond que leur magie était inépuisable.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Malefoy ? s'écriait à présent la jeune femme en levant les bras en l'air. Que je te pardonne ? Que j'oublie ? Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, Drago !

- Je ne voulais...ce n'était pas...tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Mais Hermione était entrée dans une sorte de folie où toute la colère et la tristesse contenue depuis la révélation de Voldemort ressurgissait de façon volcanique.

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle. Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Plus un mot de ta bouche, Malefoy ! Fini les mystères, fini les mensonges, je sais la vérité maintenant ! Je me trouve si... bête ! Idiote ! Naïve de t'avoir accordé ma confiance ! Et même lorsque la vérité était glissée sous mes yeux, j'ai refusé de la voir ! J'ai tellement espéré, tellement espéré de toi, Drago Malefoy !

Sa voix se brisa un instant, et elle reprit plus difficilement.

- Comment puis-je t'aimer encore ? Je veux mourir pour que mes sentiments cessent, mais ils sont toujours là ! Et je me maudis, je me hais un peu plus chaque seconde d'avoir tout cet amour en moi dont je ne veux plus...

Drago essaya d'approcher, mais ce mouvement sembla déclencher une colère nouvelle et elle le repoussa brusquement de ses deux mains, avant d'elle-même revenir vers lui pour le ruer de coups sur la poitrine.

- Tu-n'a-vais-pas-le-droit-de-te-ven-ger-sur-lui ! pleura-t-elle, articulant une syllabe à chaque coup donné. C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir, pas lui ! Cette histoire ne le concernait en rien, et c'est moi que t'aurais dû punir !

Drago n'avait jamais eu plus mal au cœur qu'en cet instant. Les coups qui s'enchainaient contre sa poitrine ne lui provoquaient aucune douleur, mais les mots de la jeune femme, comme toujours, lui étaient insupportables.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, dit-il en saisissant ses poignets agités. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me venger de toi, jamais !

- Bien sûr que si ! rugit-elle en récupérant vivement ses mains. Tu n'as jamais eu que ça en tête depuis que c'est arrivé ! Toi-même me l'a dit ; ça te tuait jour après jour ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Et je me dégoûte pour avoir embrassé tant de fois les lèvres qui ont prononcé la formule de mort... Je peux difficilement vivre sans toi, Drago, mais je ne peux définitivement pas vivre avec toi ...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione porta la main à son cou et tira un coup sec sur la fine chaîne en argent.

- Ne fais pas ça, demanda Drago qui accordait une grande importance à sa promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés.

Comme si elle venait d'arracher une partie de son cœur, Hermione tira une grimace de douleur, puis laissa tomber à terre le collier au pendentif en forme de serpent. Elle s'effondra à genoux, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Harry luttait pour les protéger de toutes les flèches, mais n'osait cependant pas interrompre son amie, trop heureux qu'elle mette enfin un terme à ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'abaissa à son tour, et réussit à l'enlacer lorsqu'elle eut enfin abandonner ses efforts pour le repousser. Elle se laissa alors bercée dans le creux de ses bras, tandis que Drago s'était mis à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille pour la calmer. Et, alors qu'elle continuait d'être agitée par de violents spasmes, Drago continuait de murmurer, encore et encore. Les mots se déversaient de plus en plus vite, tandis que les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête comme un vieux film. Il sentit enfin le corps de la jeune femme se calmer sous l'effet des paroles prononcées, et n'arrêta pas de lui conter l'histoire même quand il entendit Potter lui ordonner de la lâcher. Mais, comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, il était coincé par son rôle de protecteur face à l'attaque des centaures, et Drago en profita pour rester près d'elle, sans cesser de parler.

La vérité était en marche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait les moindres détails de son histoire, le corps de la Gryffondor se détendait contre lui, ses larmes s'atténuaient et sa respiration s'apaisait. Il la sentait se loger un peu plus à l'intérieur de ses bras à chaque mot soufflé à son oreille, comme si elle écrasait enfin la barrière entre eux qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Drago se libérait d'un poids énorme en lui avouant la source de son comportement, et la remerciait intérieurement de ne pas l'interrompre une seule fois, se contentant d'écouter à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il l'aimait.

Son récit terminé, Drago se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait les yeux humides, et passa vivement un coup de manche sur la larme qui avait eu l'audace d'essayer de s'échapper.

- Je t'aime... lui répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bien, Hermione. Tu sais que je dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sens au fond de toi combien je t'aime, je sais que tu le sens. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur mon passé est vrai. Les insomnies, les envies de rejoindre le mal, le soutient de Blaise...

Hermione se décolla lentement de lui, quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son visage trempé de larmes. Elle planta son regard noisette dans ses yeux bleus, et fit la plus belle chose que Drago puisse espérer : elle sourit.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? lui souffla-t-elle de sa voix cassée. J'aurais pu comprendre que tu voulais me protéger.

- Ils étaient partout, Hermione ! répondit-il avec force. Où qu'on aille, quoi qu'on fasse, les Mangemorts étaient là, en train de nous surveiller ! Voldemort m'avait bien mis en garde que je ne serai jamais seul. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de révéler la vérité sur mes intentions, car cela revenait à le dire à Voldemort ! Pour être crédible, mieux valait que tu ne saches rien. Ainsi, ton comportement envers moi restait méfiant et ton rôle était joué à la perfection ; les adeptes n'auraient rien à rapporter à leur Maitre. A la moindre attitude suspecte, ils avaient l'ordre de te tuer. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois acharné à t'entrainer pendant des heures, alors que ton niveau était déjà bon ? Les Mangemorts espions étaient de loin les meilleurs atouts de Voldemort.

- Et tes absences fréquentes ? questionna-t-elle, son esprit essayant probablement d'assimiler toutes les informations.

- Je devais constamment faire des rapports de ma mission, ainsi que de la tienne, auprès des messagers. J'essayais également de traquer les stupides Mangemorts qui ne travaillaient pas pour le Maître, et n'avaient qu'une seule idée : t'arracher à moi pour que ma peine me trahisse. Ces crétins de Yaxley et William avaient parfaitement deviné dès le départ que je tentais de te protéger, et non de te piéger, comme les ordres l'exigeaient. C'est pourquoi, avant même de te rencontrer au ministère pour la nouvelle mission, j'ai passé les quelques mois libres donnés par le Lord pour trouver le repère des vampires. A l'instant même où Voldemort les a mentionnés, j'ai tout de suite eu la conviction qu'elles étaient les créatures parfaites pour assurer ta protection. Tout seul, je n'avais aucune chance de te garder en vie si les choses tournaient mal, mais avec un peuple de vampires à mes côtés, l'une des seules espèces encore indépendante du mal, je me sentais plus rassuré. Ça n'a pas été facile de les approcher, mais j'avais trouvé un arrangement qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser : la capture de leur ennemi juré. J'étais en contact fréquent avec Greyback, et ça ne paraissait donc pas difficile. Les vampires ont ensuite suggérer une potion de liaison, dont ils avaient le secret grâce à leurs inventions magiques, et, de ce fait, seraient en mesure de sentir ta détresse chaque fois que tu serais en danger.

- Je crois qu'ils partent ! leur cria alors Harry, à bout de souffle. Prenez votre temps, surtout ! On n'a que ça à faire !

- Deux minutes, Harry ! lui lança Hermione sans lâcher Drago des yeux.

- Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses mensonges ! la prévint-il.

Hermione l'ignora, et murmura à Drago :

- Tu aurais tout de même pu essayer de me dire la vérité, lui reprocha-t-elle. Me glisser des indices, par exemple !

- J'y ai passé mon temps, Hermione ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. J'ai tellement essayé de te faire comprendre ! Pas avec des mots, car c'était trop risqué, mais chacun de mes regards, de mes gestes, de mes sourires étaient sincères ! J'ai passé ces trois jours à t'offrir tout l'amour dont j'étais capable, espérant que ce serait assez pour t'ôter toutes tes incertitudes ! Tant de fois je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance, car je savais qu'un moment arriverait où tu apprendrais mon alliance avec le Lord ! Et ce moment venu, je priais de tout cœur pour que tu te rappelles combien je t'aimais. Je t'ai même offert ce collier pour que tu n'oublies pas, pour que tu ne doutes pas de moi, quoi qu'il risque d'arriver !

- Tu parles de l'attaque des loups-garous ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux dans les vagues du passé.

- Bien sûr, que je parle de ça. Agir comme si je ne t'aimais pas a été la chose la plus horrible que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Ils étaient là pour toi, ce soir là, Hermione. J'avais juré ta mort quelques heures après le vol du collier, c'était l'engagement promis à Voldemort. Au départ, mon plan était de donner le collier au Lord, et de prétendre qu'un accident avec un vampire avait causé ta mort, donc aucune trace du corps. Bien évidemment, il ne m'aurait jamais cru, mais, d'ici là, les vampires auraient eu le temps de te cacher loin, le plus loin possible. C'était tout ce qui m'importait, que tu sois définitivement hors d'atteinte. Mais les choses ont mal tourné...

- Le mariage... devina Hermione en continuant de reconstituer le puzzle.

- Cet idiot de vampire a tout fait foiré ! pesta Drago. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on se fasse attraper, cette nuit-là. Souviens-toi, j'étais réticent à l'idée d'une visite nocturne chez les vampires, car le temps m'était compté. J'avais déjà prévenu le Lord que j'avais le collier, et il était temps maintenant de te mettre à l'abri. Mais tu as vraiment tenu à y aller et, à partir de ce moment, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle des évènements. La poursuite, le mariage, Soane qui t'enlève... Le temps s'écoulait, et Voldemort a tenu parole ; n'ayant aucune preuve de ta mort, il a envoyé son armée s'en charger. J'ai réellement essayé de te protéger, quand j'ai su que les loups garous étaient là. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne tiendrais pas en place sans rien faire. Je me suis empressé d'informer les loups que ce n'était pas la peine de te chercher, que tu étais morte, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. Puis, je t'ai aperçue courir vers la forêt. J'ai compris qu'Inaya avait échoué à ta protection et me suis dépêché de te rejoindre. Quand je t'ai trouvée, ce que je redoutais s'étendait sous mes yeux : toi et Greyback. J'aurais voulu le tuer à ce moment là, mais il devait rester vivant pour ma part du marché avec les vampires. J'ai donc dû agir comme son allié pour qu'il me fasse confiance et te laisse en vie. J'avais tellement espoir que tu vois plus loin que le rôle que je devais jouer, ce soir-là ! Mais tu es tombée dans le piège si facilement... Je dois avouer ne même pas avoir eu à me forcer pour être énervé, car je l'étais réellement ! Je t'en voulais tant de me croire ainsi capable de te trahir après toutes les preuves de mon amour pour toi !

Drago s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de s'énerver après elle. Il voulut s'excuser, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ensuite ? s'effara-t-elle. Tu as livré Greyback, et puis quoi ? Tu m'as laissée là-bas, aux mains de tous les vampires !

Drago la fixa intensément, puis demanda d'un air sérieux :

- Si je t'avais dit la vérité, Hermione, aurais-tu accepté de rester chez les vampires pour ton bien ? Honnêtement ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que non, voilà pourquoi. Tu serais venue avec moi, et ça quoi que je dise pour t'en empêcher. Or, mon but premier était de te garder loin de Londres, loin de Voldemort. En continuant de passer pour un traître, j'avais toutes les chances que tu ne me suives pas, et je comptais sur les vampires pour s'en assurer. Je devais être sûr que Voldemort ne te pourchasse plus en allant lui rendre le collier et en lui expliquant que les évènements avaient fait que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de te tuer. Je lui aurais ensuite dit que Greyback s'était chargée de toi, avant d'être tué par les vampires. Mais quand je suis atterri à Londres, j'ai très vite compris que Voldemort avait été prévenu par les loups de ma trahison, et il était trop tard pour tenter une quelconque ruse. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était retourner auprès de toi et fuir le plus loin possible. Peu importe que l'on nous traque jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, tant qu'on était ensemble. Je suis donc retourné au ministère pour trouver les seuls portoloins encore disponibles et non surveillés. Et c'est là que je t'ai vue... J'ai aussitôt deviné qui étaient les trois capuches noires encore dissimulées, et j'ai profité de ma réputation pour te sortir de là. Tu connais la suite...

Une flèche perdue frôla soudain son oreille, les sortant tous deux de leur conversation. Drago fixa Hermione, puis, sans prévenir, passa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage au sien pour pouvoir presser avec force ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, et mit fin au contact avec un sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué, lâcha-t-il. Je suis désolé pour Weasley, Hermione. Il faut que tu me croies. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, mais le temps nous manquait, et il savait ce qu'il voulait. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais Weasley ne m'a même pas laissé le choix, il s'est rué sur moi et...

Drago s'interrompit, trouvant chacun de ses mots de toute façon inutile pour la réconforter. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, et essuya la larme qui venait de naître.

- Je lui dois ta vie, souffla-t-il alors. Je n'oublierai jamais ça.

Hermione se contenta de se forcer à sourire, apparemment incapable de sortir le moindre son. Drago ne résista pas à la tentation de lui redonner un long baiser sur le front, tandis qu'il lui promettait de ne plus jamais mentir.

Étrangement, elle parut mal à l'aise, et étrangement, il s'y était attendu. Il aurait pensé le moment idéal pour elle de lui avouer à son tour ce qui la tourmentait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Pour la première fois, Drago se dit que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas savoir, finalement. Si elle-même refusait de lui dire la vérité même après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, c'était que ses raisons étaient suffisantes pour qu'elle garde le silence, et il se devait de respecter son choix. Ça promettait d'être dur, et parfois sûrement insoutenable, mais il allait effacer tous ses indices de sa mémoire et cesser de s'acharner à comprendre. Pour elle.

Il se releva pour venir joindre son protego à celui du Gryffondor, et vit Hermione l'imiter quelques secondes plus tard... le collier de nouveau autour du cou.

- Je croyais qu'ils s'en allaient ? ricana Drago en constatant que le nombre de centaures avait non seulement doublé, mais qu'ils avaient en plus réussi à les encercler aux trois quarts.

Tous les trois dos à dos, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'attaquer et ils se contentèrent de maintenir leurs bulles protectrices aussi efficacement que possible, espérant qu'aucune flèche ne parvienne à les traverser.

- Ils étaient partis pour revenir avec du renfort ! grogna Harry.

- Bien vu, Potter ! Un plan, peut-être ?

- Oui, et tu en fais même parti, Malefoy !

Il avait dit ça avec un drôle de petit sourire en coin, et Drago pressentait déjà que son rôle n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Et je fais quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

- Tu restes ici et tu occupes les centaures, pendant qu'Hermione et moi s'échappont en douce par derrière !

- Évidemment... maugréa Drago, peu surpris.

- Quand je te donnerai le signal, continua-t-il contre toute attente, tu t'enfuis pour venir nous rejoindre, et débrouille-toi pour qu'ils te suivent. Je sais comment les piéger.

Drago éclata d'un rire froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que ce n'est pas un sale tour pour que je me fasse piétiner par leurs sabot, pendant que vous prenez la fuite, hein ?

- Rien ! répondit honnêtement Harry. Mais je désire me débarrasser d'eux autant que toi ! Et il faut que l'un d'entre nous les empêche d'avancer plus loin !

- Je suis touché de me voir attribuer ce rôle, Potter ! lança Drago d'une voix chargée de mépris.

- Crois-moi, tout le plaisir me revient ! Et, avec un peu de chance, tu te feras vraiment piétiner avant de nous atteindre !

- Harry, ça suffit ! intervint Hermione qui semblait s'être retenue jusque là. Il y a intérêt que ton plan marche, parce qu'avec toute cette pluie de flèches, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Allez-y à trois, dit alors Drago en se plaçant devant eux, agrandissant au maximum son protego. Un... Deux...

- Fais attention à toi... entendit-il la voix d'Hermione lui souffler.

- Trois ! clama-t-il avec un sourire non retenu.

Il vit les deux protego s'annuler en même temps qu'ils prenaient la fuite, tandis que lui-même en profitait pour reculer à petits pas derrière le tronc d'un arbre, sans cesser de maintenir sa bulle protectrice. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Potter et Hermione étaient hors de danger, il put enfin attaquer à son aise, temporairement protégé par le tronc d'arbre, qui, d'ailleurs, se trouvait déjà décoré d'une ribambelle de flèche. Il stupefixia aussitôt les quelques centaures qui tentèrent de poursuivre les deux échappés, avant de faire jaillir de sa baguette toute une flopée de serpents venimeux en direction de l'ennemi. Personne n'ignorait la panique que les reptiles engendraient chez les chevaux, et Drago se fit un grand plaisir d'en balancer par dizaines, écoutant la symphonie terrifiante des sifflements dangereux et les bruits de sabots affolés qui tentaient vainement d'écraser les intrus.

- Alors comme ça on a peur de mes petites bêtes ? leur lança Drago d'un ton victorieux. Ça tombe bien, j'en ai encore plein pour vous !

Et il projeta un nouvel arrivage de serpents rouge et noir, ses préférés. Comme il l'avait prévu, les centaures dirigeaient désormais leurs arcs en direction des reptiles qui serpentaient par dizaines entre leurs sabots.

Drago se rendit alors compte que son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante, et que son corps était parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle, ne demandant qu'à s'extérioriser. Ses pieds ne cessaient de s'agiter, ne pouvant rester en place, et sa respiration était saccadée par l'excitation du combat. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où venait cette soudaine énergie qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ? En cet instant, il n'avait peur de rien, car il se sentait immortel. Sa tête réfléchissait à toute allure, tandis que son sourire restaient inexplicablement étiré d'une oreille à l'autre. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, tout lui était égal.

Drago réalisa qu'il était heureux. Heureux et amoureux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus ressenti cette sensation de liberté ? Il s'était tellement enfermé dans son rôle à jouer, dans ses mensonges, que de savoir tout ça terminé lui donnait envie de crier de joie. Elle ne lui en voulait plus ! En dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et en dépit d'être celui qui avait tué son meilleur ami, Hermione l'avait pardonné. Mieux encore, elle l'aimait toujours. Et pour toujours. Oui, elle avait ramassé le collier, et cela signifiait qu'elle lui promettait de rester à ses côtés.

Le fait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau être ensemble, sans aucune barrière, cette fois, lui redonnait le goût à la vie, car il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa présence pour être heureux.

Drago se retrouvait tout bêtement aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. Et c'était une sensation vivifiante.

- Maintenant, Malefoy ! entendit-il alors la voix de Potter lui crier.

S'en tenant au plan du petit génie à lunette, Drago fit disparaître tous ses serpents d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de bondir de derrière l'arbre pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le champ de tire des centaures. Il attira ensuite leur attention pour s'assurer qu'il serait poursuivi :

- Eh, les mecs ! leur cria-t-il. Vachement viril, d'avoir des fesses de poney ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Merlin de vous ridiculiser comme ça, mais sachez que je compatis, les gars !

Et il éclata de rire. Les centaures étaient devenus silencieux, et tous étaient maintenant en train d'observer cet humain se moquer d'eux. Les sabots se mirent alors à frotter la terre de façon menaçante, tandis que les torse se gonflaient de haine.

Drago tira un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours été le meilleur pour toucher là où ça faisait mal, et mettre l'ennemi hors de lui avant d'attaquer restait le domaine où il excellait. Poudlard avait été son terrain d'entrainement, et Hermione son punching-ball préféré.

La horde de centaures galopa brusquement hors des bois sombres, chargeant à toute allure vers le misérable petit homme qui avait osé les injurier de poney. Ce dernier avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, et se dirigeait droit vers les deux Gryffondors, guidé par leurs appels. Drago n'avait pas prévu que se faire courser par les demi-hommes soient si risqué, et il n'allait effectivement pas tarder à se faire écraser s'ils continuaient à le rattraper si rapidement.

- Ton plan a plutôt intérêt à fonctionner, Potter ! cria-t-il, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans les bois.

Enfin, il aperçut les deux sorciers au loin, plantés à l'autre bout d'un champ de feuilles mortes et de branches sèches, mais dénué d'arbre.

- Viens par là ! lui hurla Harry en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Drago s'apprêta à courir vers eux, mais Hermione lui fit de grands gestes des deux bras.

- Non ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! criait-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Utilise le sortilège d'Enjambée !

Sans perdre une seconde, Drago pointa sa baguette sur ses pieds et prononça :

- _Elasticus_ !

Ses pieds décollèrent alors du sol en un gigantesque bond, et Drago survola le pré entier, ses bras gigotant dans tous les sens. Au moment où il s'écrasait aux pieds des Gryffondors, le clan de centaures émergeait à son tour, et galopa à travers champ. C'est alors que la terre s'écroula sous leurs sabots, et les créatures dégringolèrent le long d'un fossé profondément creusé. La vitesse de la poursuite ne permit pas aux suivants de freiner à temps, et, à leur tour, ils s'effondrèrent misérablement à l'intérieur du trou géant, poussant des hennissements désespérés. Beaucoup parvinrent éviter le piège, cependant, mais ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin, et abandonnèrent la poursuite.

Drago se releva péniblement et, après s'être épousseter pour retrouver un minimum d'honneur, jeta un coup d'œil au véritable ravin qui emprisonnait les centaures. Ces derniers avaient fini entassés les uns contre les autres à cause de la chute, et tentaient maintenant de se dégager à coups de sabot, hurlant leur indignation aux trois sorciers.

- Vous avez creusé ce truc immense avec vos baguettes ? s'étonna Drago, impressionné.

- Non, avec nos mains, idiot ! ironisa Potter.

- Oui, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, répondit aussitôt Hermione avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Ensuite, Harry a parfaitement réalisé le sortilège d'illusion que je lui ai enseigné.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Drago devinait qu'elle faisait référence à leur entraînement, près de la cabane, lorsqu'il lui avait montré à quel point les mirages pouvaient se révéler incroyablement dangereux. La colère que Potter venait de réinstaller se dissipa aussitôt après qu'Hermione lui ait souris, et Drago se retint de dire au balafré à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir une fille aussi belle comme meilleure amie.

- Allons-nous en, suggéra-t-elle.

- Transplanons jusqu'à Poudlard, renchérit Potter.

- Les transplanages portent la trace, les prévint Drago. Si on transplane, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'un groupe de Mangemorts nous rejoigne la seconde d'après.

- T'as pas encore compris qu'il n'y a pas de « on » ? cracha Potter en le poussant violemment. Toi et Hermione, ça s'est arrêté à Poudlard ! Tu te souviens ? Le jour où elle t'as clairement fait comprendre que tu n'étais rien pour elle !

- Ferme-là, Potter ! rétorqua Drago en le poussant à son tour. Hermione et moi on s'aime, va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

- Elle ne t'aime pas ! rugit-il. Tu as tué son meilleur ami, comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que...

- Je l'aime, Harry.

La voix douce d'Hermione l'avait coupé dans son élan, et il la regardait à présent d'un air incompris.

- Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle d'un air désolé.

- Mais...mais...bredouilla-t-il. Non...Tu ne l'aime pas ? Tu... tu ne peux pas ! Je croyais que... Enfin, 'mione, il a tué Ron ! Cet enfoiré est l'assassin qu'on cherche depuis tout ce temps ! Celui qu'on s'est promis de retrouver pour notre vengeance !

- C'est Ron qui est venu le trouver. Il a demandé à Drago de le tuer pour que Voldemort croit à son retour parmi eux, et l'empêche ainsi de me traquer, comme il en avait l'intention. Drago n'a fait que me protéger depuis le début.

- Quoi ? Hermione, tu ne peux pas croire à ces conneries ! rit-il froidement. Pas toi ! Dis-moi que tu es bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans ce piège !

- C'est la vérité, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Mais il se recula vivement, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

- Je croyais que tous ses mensonges durant ta mission t'auraient appris qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il n'est pas encore en train de t'embobiner, hein ?

- Parce qu'il ne me mentait pas, justement ! Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Mais ce dernier continuait d'hocher la tête, incapable d'écouter. La haine et le chagrin semblaient le rendre incontrôlable.

- J'ai perdu Ron par sa faute, dit-il alors d'une voix nouée. Il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, désolé. Tu ne peux pas voir son mauvais côté parce que...enfin, tu sais très bien à cause de quoi. C'est la seule raison qui puisse expliquer un tel aveuglement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai.

Et il la tira vers lui pour l'enlacer, jetant un regard noir à Drago. Ce dernier leva les yeux ciel. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à répondre. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la douleur et la fureur qu'entraînait la perte d'un être cher, et, si ça avait été Potter l'assassin de Blaise, il l'aurait probablement déjà tué. Il devinait qu'Harry se retenait de l'attaquer pour la même raison que lui-même se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait ; Hermione. Car tous deux étaient conscients que, si elle perdait l'un ou l'autre, elle ne serait plus jamais la même, détruite par une douleur trop dure à surmonter, cette fois. Alors il encaissait les accusations, bien plus faciles à accepter lorsqu'elles venaient de quelqu'un comme Potter, dont l'opinion ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Potter que, s'il avait été du côté de Voldemort, il l'aurait probablement déjà tué ou capturé, au lieu de passer son temps à essayer de les aider. Ce à quoi le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, bien que peu convaincu.

- On règlera tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? dit alors Hermione à l'adresse de son ami en se dégageant gentiment de son étreinte. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur les Horcruxes. Il faut qu'on sorte de cette forêt, mais les harpies sont toujours aux aguets. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à toutes ces créatures de nous poursuivre ainsi, d'ailleurs ? D'où sortent-elles ?

Drago se racla la gorge d'un air quelque peu mal à l'aise, attirant aussitôt le regard des deux fauves.

- Heu... hésita-t-il. Je crois que c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Voldemort les a envoyés à mes trousses, parce que j'ai quelque chose qu'il désire récupérer...

Il plongea la main dans sa poche, et en ressortit le petit cœur violet, pendu au bout d'un longue chaîne en argent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, avant de se jeter à son cou, oubliant la réticence d'Harry.

- Tu l'as gardé ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie. Tu ne lui a pas encore donné ! Oh, Drago, c'est merveilleux ! Je croyais qu'il avait la coupe et le collier réunis !

Elle lâcha Drago, qui se remettait de sa surprise face au comportement de la jeune femme, et se retourna vivement vers Harry.

- Tu entends ça ? Rien n'est perdu ! Sans le collier, la coupe lui est totalement inutile !

- Pourquoi désire-t-il tant ce collier, à la fin ? demanda Drago.

- C'est compliqué, répondit-elle simplement. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que s'il s'empare du pendentif, il sera impossible d'anéantir Voldemort.

- Bon, eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à détruire le collier pour être sûr, proposa Drago.

Hermione parut une fois de plus mal à l'aise, et ce fut Harry qui les surprit à répondre :

- On ne peut pas. Les cœurs de Bulborbus sont indestructibles, quelle que soit la magie utilisée contre eux. C'est pourquoi Voldemort veut s'en faire un Horcruxe ; une fois crée, on ne pourra plus rien pour l'arrêter...

Drago s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'était un Hoxcruque, lorsqu'un énorme beuglement pareil à celui d'un Troll s'éleva.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'effara Hermione.

- Ça ressemblait au cri d'un géant, répondit Drago, peu sûr. Vous croyez que c'est la prochaine créature à affronter ?

- Non, dit alors Harry en affichant un sourire joyeux. Ce n'est pas le cri de n'importe quel géant... C'est celui de Graup !

- De qui ? s'étonna Drago.

- Graup ? répéta Hermione qui avait soudain pâli. Tu en es sûr ?

- Oh oui ! assura-t-il. Et il est de notre côté ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Drago regarda Hermione réfléchir un instant, puis vit son visage s'éclairer, comme celui de Potter juste avant.

- Du renfort ? espéra-t-elle.

- Mieux que ça, 'mione. Notre armée au complet ! La vraie guerre vient juste de commencer...

***

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il s'élança à travers les bois, prenant soin de contourner le fossé géant. Hermione s'empressa de courir après lui, et Drago se retrouva seul au milieu de la forêt interdite, se retenant de crier sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être ignoré de la sorte ! Ils s'en allaient, et puis lui, alors ? Personne ne le consultait pour avoir son avis ? On hésitait pas à réclamer son aide lorsqu'il s'agissait de retenir tout un clan de centaures, mais quand on n'avait plus besoin de lui, on le plantait là comme un idiot !

Drago soupira et finit par avancer à son tour. Quel sentiment insupportable que d'être le dernier de la file, celui qui suit parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre ! Ce n'était pas son rôle, ça. C'est lui qui prenait les initiatives, d'habitude, et c'est lui qu'on suivait, pas l'inverse !

Potter avait toujours été un leader également, il fallait le reconnaître. Un idiot, mais un leader. Le leader du camp ennemi. Suivi par un tas d'ennemis idiots, d'ailleurs.

C'était Drago qui s'inclinait et écoutait, cette fois. Mais que l'on ne s'y habitue pas...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rejoignait donc les deux Gryffondor qu'il trouva arrêtés juste à la lisière de la forêt. Tout comme eux, il leva les yeux vers Poudlard, et, tout comme eux, resta immobile et sans voix face au spectacle.

Une véritable guerre magique venait de prendre vie, née pour réveiller la mort...

Les deux camps s'affrontaient de façon spectaculaire : l'armée de L'Ordre du Phoenix, et l'armée de Voldemort. Géants contre Trolls, aurors contre Mangemorts, patronus contre Détraqueurs, sorciers contre loup-garous, Elfes de Maison contre Gobelins...

Mêmes les créatures aquatiques du Lac participaient, et usaient de leurs voix aigüe pour tenir les harpies à distances. Il y avaient également les fantômes qui, en dépit d'être impuissants, hurlaient leur encouragement à l'Ordre, et tentaient de distraire l'ennemi. Les araignées s'en prenaient aux Elfes de Maison également, redoutables. Les sortilèges de mort fusaient dans tous les sens, les loups grognaient, les sirènes criaient, les Géants et les Trolls beuglaient, les sorciers hurlaient... C'était un véritable chaos qui rappelait la première guerre, l'été où Voldemort avait tué Dumbledore, installant alors le véritable règne du mal. Seulement, cette fois, le cœur de cette guerre n'était pas une prise de pouvoir, mais la conquête d'une liberté définitive...

- Par Merlin... lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

- Quand j'ai su que Malefoy était aux côtés de Voldemort et que tu étais coincée là-bas avec lui, expliqua alors Harry, j'ai aussitôt avancer les plans de l'Ordre. Tu n'ignorais pas que, depuis plusieurs mois, les objectifs de l'Ordre étaient de rassembler un maximum de résistants et de recueillir et cacher ceux qui fuyaient ? Eh bien, nous en avons trouvé beaucoup plus qu'on ne s'y attendait. Professeurs de chaque école, venant de chaque pays, ancien aurors retraités, ministres de la magie, familles bénévoles, infirmières et médecins de St Mangouste... et tellement plus ! Nous avions une véritable armée, et elle était prête à se battre ! L'attaque était prévue dans un mois seulement, mais, en te sachant en danger, j'ai compris que les choses risquaient de tourner très mal, et que plus tôt on agirait, mieux ce serait... Alors, juste avant d'envoyer Luna et Neville au ministère pour m'aider, j'ai intimé à l'Ordre d'envoyer son armée à Poudlard dans les deux heures qui suivraient mon départ, le temps que j'essaie de mettre la main sur l'Horcruxe caché au château. Comme ça, même si je me faisais attraper, je savais que du renfort viendrait pour me sauver dans tous les cas...

- Harry, c'est... brillant ! sourit-elle.

Drago serra les mâchoires, mais, comme à son habitude, réussit à dissimuler toute émotion qui révélerait son agacement. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle complimente Potter, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui sourit, il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'admire, et il n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse tout ça devant lui. Si Hermione avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle lui aurait dit que ce qu'il ressentait là n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie, et il lui aurait rit au nez en assurant qu'il n'avait absolument rien à envier à Potter. Oui, mais voilà. C'était faux. Et s'il arrivait à le cacher aux autres, il était difficile de se le cacher à soi-même. Potter détenait une seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, et dont Drago donnerait tout l'or du monde pour obtenir : la certitude qu'Hermione serait toujours à ses côtés. Potter, lui, n'aurait pas besoin de lui prouver son amour tous les jours pour la garder, il n'aurait jamais besoin de s'inquiéter de la perdre, il ne se réveillerait pas en sursaut le matin pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Parce qu'Hermione l'aimait d'un amour qui ne fanait jamais ; l'amitié.

Mais lui ? Tant de fois il avait failli la perdre à cause de ses erreurs ! Elle l'aimait, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Comment avoir la certitude qu'elle serait à ses côtés chaque nouveau matin que Merlin faisait ?

Alors, oui, il était jaloux d'Harry Potter. Jaloux qu'Hermione lui appartienne quoi qu'il arrive, tandis que lui devrait se battre éternellement pour qu'elle désire rester à ses côtés ; engagement qui ne tenait qu'au collier de sa mère.

Une tornade rousse qui transplana à leurs côtés le sortit de ses pensées.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

- Ginny ? sourit celui-ci en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Merci Merlin, tu vas bien ! J'étais si inquiet !

Lorsqu'elle se décolla de lui, le jeune homme retint un cri d'exclamation.

- Ginny ! Ta...ta joue ! Elle est brûlée ! s'inquiéta-t-il en avançant ses doigts pour toucher.

Mais elle lui prit doucement la main et la ramena contre elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. On savait que s'emparer d'un Horcruxe ne serait pas sans conséquences, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Tonk et Remus étaient là pour m'aider.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se tourna vers Hermione, débordante de joie.

- Oh toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Tu ne pars plus jamais en mission toute seule ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Si je mets la main sur cet abruti de Malefoy, je...

Elle s'interrompit, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Drago, juste derrière. Ce dernier tirait un petit sourire amusé.

- Tu feras quoi, Weasley ?

La jeune femme devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, avant de s'adresser à Hermione d'un ton outré :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Harry ne pas t'a dit que cette ordure était un traître ?

Hermione s'apprêta à la détromper, mais Drago prit les devants, plus du tout amusé par la situation.

- Eh dis-donc, miss grande-gueule, je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez de me faire insulter de tous les côtés, c'est clair ? Alors que toi et ton petit copain ne m'aimiez pas, c'est une chose que j'accepte parce que c'est réciproque, mais moi je fais l'effort de vous ignorer et il serait juste que vous fassiez de même !

Ginny resta interdite un moment, peu habituée à se faire refermer le bec de la sorte.

- Fais attention à ta façon de lui parler, Malefoy, menaça Potter.

Hermione s'interposa une fois de plus, énervée :

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait cesser un instant cette fichue guerre des clans et se concentrer sur celle qui se déroule en ce moment ? Nous sommes tous ici du même côté, que vous le croyiez ou non. Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, comme il n'est pas au service de Voldemort ! Je veux qu'on arrête de débattre autour de ça, maintenant !

Le silence suivit ses paroles, mais les regards noirs s'échangèrent en masse.

- Harry ! Hermione !

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Neville qui courait vers eux, suivi de près par Luna. Comme Ginny précédemment, ils se jetèrent sur Harry et Hermione.

- C'est bon de vous voir ! sourit Harry. Hermione m'a rapporté votre réussite au ministère, bravo ! Je savais que vous y arriveriez !

- Oui, voici le médaillon, dit alors Neville en sortant de sa poche l'Horcruxe.

Harry saisit l'objet avec des mains tremblantes, dévorant des yeux le pendentif représentant un « S » ouvragé en forme de serpent.

- Et en voici un autre, sourit fièrement Ginny en sortant une coupe à deux hanses de sous sa robe.

Le Gryffondor s'en saisit également, au comble de la joie.

- Une coupe ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Par n'importe laquelle, répondit sa petite amie. Elle a appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle.

- Vous êtes géniaux ! sourit Harry en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

Drago vit Hermione qui souriait également, mais était sûr être le seul à percevoir un sentiment de malaise derrière ses yeux rieurs. Sûrement se sentait-elle coupable, comme toujours ? Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aussi avait fait beaucoup de son côté, mais se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était entouré de lions, et ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Alors, il se contentait de regarder ces retrouvailles ennuyantes et qui leur faisaient perdre un temps précieux, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se tramait. Apparemment, ils étaient après des « Hoxcruques », où peut importe comment ça s'appelait, et semblaient même les considérer plus importants que la guerre elle-même.

- Plus que deux ! s'exclama Harry, ravi. L'Horcruxe ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, et le serpent de Voldemort !

- Nagini ? s'étonna alors Drago, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Il a brûlé dans les flammes du Feudeymon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? cracha Neville qui parut seulement remarquer la présence du Serpentard.

- Quoi ? lancèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps. Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu, Drago ? rajouta Hermione.

- Oui, certain. Le reptile a cramé devant devant mes yeux.

Drago regarda les quatre Gryffondor et la Serdaigle sauter de joie. Pathétique.

- Que fait-on, maintenant, Harry ? demanda alors Luna.

- Il faut détruire les Horcruxes au plus tôt, répondit Hermione à sa place. L'épée de Gryffondor doit être dans le bureau de Rogue. Nous devons nous en emparer.

- Le dernier Horcruxe se trouve également au château, rappela Harry. Et je sais où il est...

- Parfait ! conclut Ginny. Objectif : Poudlard !

- Non, Gin', dit alors Hermione. Détruire les Horcruxes est quelque chose qu'Harry doit faire tout seul. C'est la tâche que Dumbledore lui a confiée, et vous trois serez beaucoup plus utiles à vous battre.

- Hors de question ! protesta la rousse.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Harry. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, et je vous en remercie, mais c'est à mon tour, à présent.

- Mais...mais...

Ginny chercha de l'aide en se retournant vers Neville et Luna, mais ces derniers restèrent silencieux.

- Bon, très bien, grogna-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione t'accompagne ?

- J'ai besoin d'elle, répondit-il simplement. C'est notre tâche à nous deux, depuis le début.

Hermione lui sourit, puis se tourna vers le château, baguette à la main.

Tous l'imitèrent, se postant face à la guerre sanglante qui continuait de faire rage. Neville inspira profondément, puis déclara :

- C'est le moment, les amis. C'est le combat que nous attendions tous. Notre combat.

Et il prit la main de Ginny avant de la serrer fortement.

- Et on va le gagner, assura celle-ci en prenant à son tour la main d'Harry.

- Tout se termine aujourd'hui... renchérit-il en donnant la sienne à Hermione.

- Pour la liberté, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Luna accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait, et dit à son tour d'un air très solennel :

- Que l'esprit vengeur des Gnomes nous accompagne.

Tout le monde grimaça, avant de lui lancer des regards incertains, mais personne ne releva, respectant sa façon particulière de souhaiter bonne chance à ses amis. Contre toute attente, la jeune blonde prit alors la main de Drago, et lui sourit. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, ne sut que rajouter à toutes ces mièvreries de Gryffondor, et lâcha d'un air idiot :

- Heu... Bonne chance.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'est pas avec nous, Luna, informa-t-il.

- Je sais, sourit-elle, fixant Drago de ses grands yeux bleus enfantins. Mais j'ai toujours voulu lui tenir la main.

Drago se dégagea vivement de cette Serdaigle complètement cinglée, et adressa un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Cette dernière lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention.

- Allons-y, dit-elle fermement.

Ils avancèrent alors tous ensemble, pénétrant pas à pas dans la gueule ouverte de la guerre qui les attendait avec impatience. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du champ de bataille, Harry s'arrêta pour faire face à Drago.

- Une dernière chose, Malefoy, dit-il. Reste loin de moi, car une fois qu'on aura pris part au combat, sache que tu appartiendra au camp adverse. J'ai trop de respect pour Hermione pour te tuer devant elle, mais je ne retiendrai pas mes sortilèges si tu as le malheur de croiser mon chemin durant la bataille...

- Là où Hermione va, je serai, répliqua-t-il, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Il fut alors surpris de voir cette dernière avancer vers lui et lui poser les deux mains sur les joues, avant de murmurer :

- Fais ce qu'il dit, s'il te plaît...

- Quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser...

- Je ne crains rien, le coupa-t-elle. Cesse de vouloir sans arrêt me protéger, Drago. Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Harry sera là, avec moi. Et puis, pourquoi m'as-tu tant entrainée, hein ? N'était-ce pas pour ce jour-là ? Ce jour où tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas me protéger éternellement contre la guerre ?

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te perdre, Hermione. Je veux rester avec toi.

- C'est moi qui te perdrais si tu continus à être dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Il est sérieux, Drago. Sa colère le rendrait capable de te tuer.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce crétin ! se défendit-il.

- Drago ! S'il te plaît...

Il hésita. Il n'aimait pas quand elle utilisait ces yeux-là pour obtenir une faveur.

- Bon d'accord, grogna-t-il finalement.

Hermione sourit.

- Merci. Tu seras une aide bien plus utile à l'Ordre.

- Est-ce que je suis au moins autorisé à vous embrasser, miss Granger ? soupira-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas ! prévint Harry qui avait entendu.

Drago passa une main derrière le bas du dos de la jeune femme avant de l'amener doucement à lui.

- Cette fois tu vas te faire voir, Potter, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione.

Ignorant les injures du Gryffondor, Drago apprécia plus que jamais ce baiser qu'elle lui rendit, échangeant à la fois de l'amour, mais aussi une demande de grande prudence. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui à son plus grand regret, il fut heureux de la voir sourire ainsi. Ce n'était pas Potter qui pouvait se vanter de lui faire apparaître ce visage rayonnant. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il la retint pas le bras et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Je ne serai jamais très loin, informa-t-il.

- Oh je le sais bien... sourit-elle.

Et elle partit rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait en tapant du pied d'un air énervé.

- Eh, Potter ! lança alors Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Prendre garde à toi, en me déclarant la guerre. Ce serait bête que, une fois dans la bataille, je t'aperçoive le premier...

***

A peine eut-il échappé aux serres de la femme-oiseau qu'une araignée profita qu'il soit au sol pour lui bondir dessus, pinces en avant. Drago la stupefixia de justesse, et la créature vint terminer sa chute sur lui. Il s'en dégagea d'un air dégoûté, et se releva en vitesse, tandis qu'une nouvelle marée d'arachnides se ruait déjà sur lui, attaquant toujours par groupe.

- Sales bêtes ! pesta Drago entre ses dents, enchainant les sortilèges.

Il parvint tout de même à se débarrasser de ses attaquants, et put enfin se concentrer sur les cibles qui méritaient toute son attention...

- Endoloris ! cria-t-il au Mangemort qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

L'homme s'écroula au sol, hurlant sa douleur. Drago lui retira sa capuche d'un geste brusque, puis tira un sourire glacial :

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui nous avons là... Dolohov !

- Malefoy ! réussit-il à articuler. Traître ! Tu...

Un coup de pied dans la mâchoire fit violemment chavirer sa tête et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

- Alors, mon cher Dolohov, dit Drago en s'abaissant vers le corps du Mangemort. Tu as pris ton pied à le tuer ?

- Qu...Qui ? souffla-t-il, tandis que la douleur du doloris lui tordait les entrailles comme de la vieille éponge.

- Zabini Blaise, ça te parle ? dit Drago en contenant de moins en moins bien sa haine. Tu sais ? Le garçon que vous avez torturé à mort, avant de me l'offrir sur le pas de ma porte !

- C'était un traitre, lui aussi ! s'écria Dolohov.

- C'était un homme bien, et c'était mon ami, rétorqua Drago dont les yeux gris se confondaient avec l'acier.

Il planta sa baguette droit sur le cœur du Mangemort, et effectua une légère pression. Dolohov poussa un cri de souffrance, tandis qu'une tâche rouge commençait déjà à transparaitre sous sa robe, à l'endroit même où le bout de la baguette continuait d'appuyer.

- Est-ce qu'il a eu mal, Dolohov ? demanda alors Drago en approchant son visage si près que sa victime ferma les yeux.

- N...non ! On l'a tué d'abord !

- Menteur... Je repose ma question autrement : a-t-il souffert pendant que vous vous amusiez avec lui ?

Le sang s'écoulait en abondance de sa poitrine, maintenant, et la sueur dégoulinait de son front.

- Oui...oui ! lâcha-t-il, désespéré. Arrête ça, Malefoy ! Pitié !

- Ils vous a supplié d'arrêter, lui aussi, devina-t-il. Je me trompe ?

- C'étaient les ordres ! Arrête, retire ta baguette ! Je me sens tout drôle !

- C'est normal, je suis en train de te vider de ton sang. Mais reprenons où nous en étions, d'accord ? Je crois que Blaise mérite des excuses.

- Qu...quoi ? Et puis quoi encore !

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Très bien. Alors je vais te regarder mourir lentement. J'ai tout mon temps.

Il vit le Mangemort rouler de l'œil, de plus en en plus faible.

- D...d'accord ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Excuse-moi, Blaise... Excuse-moi pour ce qu'on t'a infligé...

- Dis-lui qu'il ne méritait pas ça, et que tu regrettes profondément.

- Je...je regrette...tu ne méritais pas... Voilà, je l'ai fait... Arrête, maintenant, Malefoy...

- Qui étaient les autres avec toi ? demanda Drago, imperturbable.

- Pitié, arrête...

- Leurs noms ?

- Be...Bella, et Avery...

Drago le regarda fixement et, au bout d'une minute infinie, retira sa baguette. Dolohov toussa, cracha du sang, puis regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ton père que tu ne le voudrais, Drago, ricana-t-il alors. Ce même besoin de vengeance, ce même regard, ce...

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Drago se redressa lentement, adressant un dernier regard à l'homme étendu mort dans la marre de son propre sang, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je te laisse aller lui dire tout ça toi-même, dit-il sombrement.

Un frisson glacial le parcourut alors, et ses membres se raidirent de froid, tandis qu'un sentiment de profonde solitude s'emparait de lui. Drago se retourna pour faire face au Détraqueur qui se trouvait derrière lui, et tendit sa baguette. Le souvenir des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes jaillit en une fraction de seconde, et son corps avait déjà retrouvé sa chaleur avant même qu'il ne s'écrit :

- Espero Patronum !

Un puma argenté bondit de sa baguette et chassa aussitôt le Détraqueur.

- Désolé, sourit Drago. Je suis trop heureux pour être une bonne cible.

Son patronus revint vers lui à petits pas.

- Continu de chasser tous ceux que tu trouves sur ton chemin, lui ordonna-t-il.

L'animal argenté obéit et fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Drago regarda ensuite autour de lui ; bien que la bataille soit sanglante des deux côtés, il fallait reconnaître que l'Ordre se faisait nettement devancé, pour ne pas dire massacrer. Les Géants n'étaient que trop peu nombreux pour marquer une différence, et deux d'entre eux avaient déjà été mis à terre par les Mangemorts. Ces derniers, en revanche, voyaient leur nombre se réduire de minute en minute grâce aux aurors entraînés de l'Ordre. L'armée des loups-garous étant ressortie très affaiblie de leur bataille contre les vampires, elle n'était constituée que d'une dizaine, mais leurs crocs et leur rapidité éliminaient les sorciers un par un. Quant aux êtres de l'eau, leur impossibilité de sortir de leur milieu réduisait leur efficacité à néant. De plus, les centaures venaient d'émerger de la forêt, galopant à la rescousse des Mangemorts. Cependant, Drago fut ravi d'apercevoir un groupe de révolutionnaires qui se battait contre leurs propres frères.

Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la pire créature de toutes ; Drago aurait même espérer voir l'Ordre l'emporter si la présence de ces femmes ailées ne jouait pas autant sur la balance. Les harpies, nombreuses, rapides, et dangereuses, dévoraient tout sur leur passage. Déployant leurs immenses ailes, elles effectuaient sans cesse des plongeons à ras du sol et chopaient deux ou trois sorciers au passage, plantant leurs griffes acérées dans la chair de leur dos, avant de les laisser retomber de haut dans un craquement d'os.

Tout à coup, un éclair rouge le manqua de peu, et Drago fit volte face. Il ne put malheureusement pas éviter le deuxième qui suivit, et sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

- Alors, Malefoy Junior ! On fait moins le malin sans son papa, hein ?

Drago tira une grimace en reconnaissant Weasley père. Cet homme avait longtemps été l'ennemi juré de Lucius, et Drago s'apprêtait maintenant à subir la vengeance de leurs conflits.

- Écoutez, monsieur Weasley, tenta-t-il précipitamment. Je suis avec l'Ordre, je le jure ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'armée de Voldemort, je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

- Oui, c'est ça ! ricana-t-il. Tu mens aussi mal que ton père ! Lui aussi, prétendait n'avoir rien à faire avec les Mangemorts ! Lui aussi, a réussi à duper tout un ministère ! C'est à cause de gens comme toi que mon fils est mort, et vous devez payer !

Il brandit sa baguette magique, et alors que Drago s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour cause de désespoir, deux serres sorties de nulle part refermèrent leur puissante prise sur les épaules d'Arthur Weasley, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Drago regarda avec horreur la harpie l'enlever du sol et l'emmener au loin dans les airs. En temps normal, Drago se serait simplement trouvé chanceux et aurait poursuivi son chemin sans trop prêter attention à ce qui arrivait au pauvre homme. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. C'était le père de Ronald Weasley, le garçon à qui il avait pris la vie.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Drago récupéra sa baguette éjectée un peu plus loin, et courut le plus vite possible vers la lisière de la forêt, stupéfixiant trois Gobelins et un loup-garou au passage. Une fois qu'il se jugea assez près pour être entendu, il porta deux doigts à la bouche et émit un long sifflement aigu. Comme il l'avait espéré, l'hyppogriffe jusque là abandonné dans les bois, émergea gracieusement de la forêt pour venir aider celui qui réclamait son aide. Seulement, lorsque l'oiseau reconnut Drago, il claqua dangereusement son bec et fit demi-tour.

- Non attends ! lança-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Buck !

Probablement surpris qu'il connaisse son nom, la créature s'arrêta et attendit. Drago s'approcha très lentement, les mains tendues en avant en signe de paix.

- Je sais qu'on a eu des petits différents, toi et moi, dit-il sans cesser d'avancer. J'ai pas été très sympa, lors de notre première rencontre, et, apparemment, tu t'en souviens ! Mais c'était en troisième année, et j'en avais pas beaucoup dans le crâne, à l'époque. Je regrette de t'avoir insulté, d'accord ?

Pour prouver ses dires, Drago s'inclina légèrement, tirant ainsi une révérence. Cependant, l'oiseau ne bougea pas.

- Allez, quoi ! s'énerva Drago, peu patient avec les animaux. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour l'homme qui ne va pas tarder à se faire larguer de haut ! A moins que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur de ces femmes-oiseaux ?

Enfin, l'hypogriffe sembla réagir à ce qu'il devait considérer comme un défi, car il s'agenouilla de façon à pouvoir être monté. Avec une extrême prudence, Drago enjamba le corps ailé et saisit les plumes du cou pour s'accrocher, prenant garde de n'en arracher aucune. La créature s'éleva dans les airs, et il dut admettre que la sensation en était extraordinaire. Il repéra très vite la harpie qui maintenait toujours fermement Arthur Weasley, et qui n'allait pas tarder à aller le jeter dans le lac. Elle était vraiment très haute dans les airs, et Drago préféra ne pas imaginer le bruit que ferait le corps de sa victime au contact de l'eau.

Il n'eut besoin de crier aucune instruction à Buck qui fonçait déjà droit sur la harpie, et Drago se prépara à attraper le sorcier au vol. Mais la créature avait senti le danger arriver, et c'est avec un ricanement strident qu'elle balança sa proie dans le vide, avant de se ruer sur Buck et de l'attaquer à coup de griffes. Drago, qui n'avait pas lâché Weasley père des yeux, eut le réflexe de se tortiller en arrière pour pointer sa baguette vers le corps en chute en libre et crier :

- Levicorpus !

Il pria pour que son sortilège atteigne sa cible, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit pendue par la cheville, le nez à quelques centimètres seulement de la surface noire du lac. Pendant ce temps, l'hypogriffe était parvenu à chasser la harpie, mais il ne devait pas être ressorti de la lutte sans séquelles si on en jugeait sa difficulté à voler correctement. Le combat avait attiré l'attention du clan, et quelques harpies volaient déjà en leur direction. Toutefois, Drago stupéfixia chacune d'entre elles, et leurs sœurs regardèrent les corps tomber au sol un par un, avant de finalement reporter leur attention sur des cibles moins dangereuses.

A bout de force, l'oiseau vint s'écrouler misérablement dans l'herbe, atterrissant juste à côté du lac. Drago constata avec satisfaction que les sirènes s'étaient chargées de monsieur Weasley, et l'allongeaient à présent au bord de l'eau.

- Bien joué, Bucky, souffla Drago à l'animal étendu à ses côtés.

L'une de ses ailes était sérieusement abîmée, et du sang soulignait les contours du bec, mais Drago n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il s'approcha du sorcier qui le dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure. Ses deux épaules étaient ensanglantées par les trous profonds des serres, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

- Ça va aller ? s'assura Drago.

- Oui...répondit-il, encore sous le choc. Je...je crois, oui. Grâce à toi.

- Bien. Restez caché dans ce cas. Je vous enverrai des secours.

Drago se releva, mais l'homme le retint par le poignet.

- Merci, Drago, dit-il sincèrement.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, répondit-il. Je dois la vie d'Hermione à votre fils, monsieur Weasley. Il est juste que je sauve celle de son père en retour.

Puis, il se releva pour de bon et repartit vers le champ de bataille sans un regard en arrière, tandis que la nuit commençait à couvrir la guerre de son gros manteau noir.

« Aider l'Ordre, aider l'Ordre, facile à dire, Hermione ! Faudrait déjà qu'il arrête de m'attaquer ! », pensa Drago tandis qu'il repoussait l'énième attaque de l'un de ses anciens professeurs.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de se faire agresser des deux côtés de la bataille, étant pris pour un traître par chacun des clans. Il était temps que l'Ordre remarque le paquet de Mangemorts qu'il avait éliminé à lui tout seul, et cesse un bonne fois pour toutes d'essayer de l'assassiner ! C'est alors qu'il l'eut l'idée de faire appel à l'aide des fantômes ; ces derniers étant en train de survoler la mêlée, ils seraient capables de transmettre une information à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Eh, toi ! cria-t-il au premier qu'il vit.

Mauvaise pioche. Le Baron Sanglant ne ferait pas l'affaire, lui qui donnait ses encouragements aux Mangemorts et insultaient les Sang-de-Bourbes. Drago s'éloigna donc, et interpella le suivant. Parfait, Nick Quasi Sans Tête était le fantôme des Gryffondors et serait un bon messager.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend de me héler ainsi, jeune homme ? s'offusqua-t-il, sa tête penchant dangereusement sur le côté.

- J'ai un service à vous demander, répondit-il en vitesse. Il faut que vous informiez l'Ordre que Drago Malefoy est officiellement de leur côté, et qu'il faut arrêter de s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il va finir par craquer !

Le fantôme parut surpris, et répondit d'une voix si posée qu'elle en était presque irritante :

- Et en quel honneur ferais-je une telle chose, monsieur ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, enfin !

- Je reconnais votre visage, figurez-vous. Vous étiez à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, cette petite tête blonde que je voyais souvent embêter les plus jeunes...

- C'était avant, ça ! s'emporta Drago, fatigué d'être jugé sur son passé. Allez prévenir l'Ordre !

- Et cette façon de parler, poursuivit-il en haussant les sourcils, toujours aussi insolente, n'est-il pas ? Veuillez excuser mes prudences quant à votre appartenance au bien, monsieur, mais il va de soi que je ne peux me confier à vos dires...

Sans prévenir, Drago envoya le sortilège de mort au travers du fantôme. L'éclair atteignit le loup qui s'écroula. Il en envoya trois de plus autour de lui, touchant chaque fois un partisan de Voldemort. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Nick Quasi Sans Tête, ce dernier devenu soudain hésitant.

Mais, tout à coup, un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet, et le jeune homme se sentit valser dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que son corps aille cogner contre un mur de briques et ne s'effondre à terre. Les membres douloureux, Drago resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, s'apprêtant à faire face à son nouvel attaquant.

Ce n'était qu'un Mangemort imprudent, et il allait rapidement lui régler son compte. Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu se relever, ce qu'il avait pris pour un mur de briques se révéla en fait être un Troll gigantesque, et Drago se vit soudain décollé du sol à une hauteur vertigineuse, lâchant sa baguette sous le coup de la stupeur. Il regarda avec horreur le bâton de bois retomber par terre, tandis que le Troll le ramenait à hauteur de ses petits yeux stupides.

- Tue-le ! cria la voix du Mangemort depuis le bas.

La main du monstre solidement refermée autour de lui, Drago n'allait pas tarder à se faire broyer les os s'il n'agissait pas très vite. Heureusement, la faiblesse d'une telle créature n'était pas bien dure à trouver, et il joua donc sur son talent d'acteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? lança-t-il au Troll. T'es même pas capable de reconnaître ton propre camp ? Repose-moi tout de suite, espèce d'abruti ! Et occupe-toi plutôt de l'ennemi !

Comme il s'y attendait, le géant parut complètement déboussolé devant une telle attitude, et lâcha un long « huh... » incertain, diffusant une haleine abominable. Les Trolls étaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds et, avec un peu de chance, Drago parviendrait à l'embrouiller assez pour être relâché. Seulement, ayant compris son manège, le Mangemort s'empressa de le détromper :

- Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est un traître ! Il ne porte pas même pas notre robe noire ! Tue-le, par Merlin !

Les broussailles qu'il avait en guise de sourcils se froncèrent en signe de confusion, et le Troll sembla partir dans une grande et profonde réflexion.

- Tu ne veux pas tuer l'un des adeptes de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? enchainait Drago. Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'il se mette en colère et tue encore beaucoup de tes frères pour se faire obéir ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il fera si tu t'en prends à moi !

Le visage du monstre se déforma en une affreuse grimace, et Drago sentit avec satisfaction perdre de l'altitude, avant de finalement être reposé au sol dans une délicatesse insoupçonnée. Hors de lui, le Mangemort tenta de le stupéfixier, mais Drago se jeta aussitôt sur le côté et le sortilège vint s'exploser contre la jambe du Troll. Poussant un rugissement de colère, ce dernier envoya son gros pied taper avec puissance le corps du Mangemort qui partit voltiger dans les airs à la façon d'un souafle de Quidditch.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de tirer un sourire devant sa belle réussite. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il vit le fantôme Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène, et le dévisageait à présent en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à ce cher Troll de transmettre votre message, monsieur l'adepte de Voldemort ? lui dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Comme si cela n'était pas assez, il vit le fantôme des Gryffondor s'en aller crier à qui voulait l'entendre que Drago Malefoy était bel et bien un Mangemort, essayant de se faire passer pour un membre de l'Ordre. Puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir la cible de son propre camp, Drago préféra abandonner la bataille, fatigué de risquer sa vie pour si peu de reconnaissance. Son esprit se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione, et il courut en direction du château pour la retrouver, quoi qu'elle en dise.

La guerre faisait à rage à l'intérieur de Poudlard, également. Néanmoins, Drago ne s'y attarda pas cette fois, se contentant d'éliminer des Gobelins quand l'occasion se présentait. Ces derniers se révélaient bien plus peureux qu'ils ne le laissaient croire, car la plupart menait leur combat au château, là où les risques de se faire toucher par un sortilège perdu étaient moindres.

Drago se dirigea vers l'étage du bureau de Rogue, probablement le lieu où Potter et Hermione étaient en train de détruire leurs Hoxcruques.

Tout à coup, la voix glaciale et terrifiante de Lord Voldemort lui-même résonna dans le château, et les duels s'immobilisèrent pour écouter :

- « _Vous avez combattu. Vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Pourtant, vous avez subi de grandes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous, un par un. Et je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Chaque goutte de sang magique écoulée est une perte précieuse et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est clément. Je demande à mes troupes de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité, et prenez soin de vos blessés. _

_Je m'adresse maintenant à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir pour toi plutôt que de venir me défier toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si, à la fin de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu à moi de toi-même, la guerre recommencera. Cette fois, je viendrai en personne, Harry Potter, et je te trouverai, et je tuerai chacun des hommes, femmes et enfants qui tenteront de te protéger. Une heure »._

Les paroles résonnèrent encore en échos un instant. On aurait presque pu sentir le souffle froid du Seigneur des Ténèbres errer dans les couloirs, parmi les combattants paralysés de terreur. Quant à l'armée de Voldemort, elle obéit aux ordres et chaque Gobelin, Mangemort, Détraqueur, Loup, et créature du mal abandonnèrent leur victime pour battre en retraite. Drago, lui, se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre les deux Gryffondors, au cas où Potter aurait la mauvaise idée de se rendre...

Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon, lorsqu'il le vit...

Ses yeux se tintèrent immédiatement de gris, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, tandis que tous ses membres se crispaient, envahis par une soudaine vague d'agressivité.

- Avery... prononça-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui, laissant tomber au sol le corps sans vie qu'il reconnut comme celui de Mme Bibine, l'ancienne professeur de Quidditch. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore déguerpi comme tous les autres, et c'était une erreur qui allait lui coûter la vie.

- Malefoy ? lâcha Avery dans un souffle de panique.

Contrairement au précédent Mangemort, celui-ci semblait parfaitement connaître la raison de ce regard vengeur, et, à en croire son expression de terreur, il avait dû trouver le corps sanglant de son confrère, gisant au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Écoute, Malefoy, bredouilla-t-il aussitôt, c'étaient les ordres, et si j'avais...

- _Stranglaris_ !

Le Mangemort laissa tomber sa baguette, et s'effondra à genoux, les deux mains fermement serrées autour de son propre cou.

- Si tu avais pu quoi ? acheva Drago en s'avançant vers lui à pas lents. Si tu avais pu faire autrement ? Si tu avais pu l'épargner, tu l'aurais fait ? C'est ça, que tu essaies de me faire avaler, Avery ?

Ce dernier avait les yeux exorbités par la pression de ses mains tueuses, échappant à tout contrôle et étouffant un peu plus son propre corps à chaque secondes.

- Tu as de la chance, poursuivit-il, que je ne sois pas aussi sadique que vous l'avez été avec Blaise, et que je ne décide pas de vous faire subir les mêmes châtiments. Tout ce que je veux, Avery, ce sont tes sincères excuses à l'homme que tu as torturé et qui se trouvait être une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup.

Drago fit un petit mouvement de la baguette, et le Mangemort s'allongea à terre, récupérant la maîtrise de ses mains.

- Pardonne-moi... souffla-t-il, la respiration hachée par l'effort.

- Pas à moi, imbécile ! s'emporta Drago en saisissant brusquement le col du Mangemort. C'est Blaise que tu as tué au lieu de moi ! C'est moi que vous vouliez ! Pourquoi être passé par lui, hein ? Vous n'en aviez pas assez dans le pantalon pour venir me défier directement ?

Laissant la colère prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, il ne put retenir son poing qui vint frapper le visage de sa victime.

- Excuse-moi, Blaise ! Pardon ! suppliait-il en se protégeant la figure de ses mains.

- C'est trop tard pour regretter, maintenant, murmura alors Drago, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

Il se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme resté à terre. Désespéré, celui-ci se raccrocha alors à l'infime espoir qui lui restait, et utilisa l'argument du cœur en tant que bouclier :

- Elle ne voudrait pas ça, Malefoy, lui dit-il. On m'a dit à quel point cette fille t'avait changé, et je le respecte !

- Ne t'avances pas sur ce terrain là, Avery... prévint Drago.

- Elle ne voudrait pas que tu me tues, n'est-ce pas ? continuait-il sans écouter. Tu n'es plus cet homme, Malefoy, et tu le sais !

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Vous ne comprenez décidément pas, hein ? dit-il alors. C'est _elle_, qui me transforme. Chaque seconde passée en sa présence fait de moi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur, et c'est cet homme-là dont elle est amoureuse. Mais ce que je ressens envers vous, ce que je ressens envers toi, n'est rien d'autre que du dégoût que personne, ni même Hermione, pourrait changer. C'est avec elle, que je suis différent. Pas avec les autres, pas avec ceux que je méprise, Avery...

- S'il te plait, non ! bégaya-t-il en fixant avec angoisse le bout de la baguette de Drago devant son nez. C'est Bellatrix qui a insisté pour la torture, pas moi ! Malefoy ! Ne fais pas ça !

- C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. De savoir que l'on va mourir quoi qu'il arrive ? Blaise se fera un plaisir d'en bavarder avec toi. _Avada Kedavra !_

Et voilà, encore un autre. Drago avait attendu ce moment des mois durant, et maintenant que c'était fait, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Ce trou dans son cœur restait infiniment vide, pas même comblé un tout petit peu par la vengeance qu'il aurait pensée consolatrice. Pourtant, il restait une dernière personne à punir, et, pour celle-là, Drago n'envisageait même pas de la laisser vivre plus longtemps...

Il s'occuperait d'elle en temps voulu, et se concentra de nouveau sur le bureau du directeur, abandonnant derrière lui les restes d'une blessure destructrice et éternelle.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers en spirale, Drago perçut comme des voix qui se disputaient et se rua à l'intérieur du bureau, baguette en avant. Il eut alors un brusque mouvement de recul en apercevant Ronald Weasley dans la pièce. Il réalisa ensuite que ce n'était qu'une image, une illusion du jeune homme. En regardant mieux, il découvrit que le mirage provenait du médaillon rapporté par Londubat et la Serdaigle déséquilibrée. A côté, se tenait Potter, agité par le tremblement de ses pleurs, et Hermione, qui essayait de le calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les voix qu'ils avaient cru être en train de se disputer étaient en fait celle d'Hermione tentant vainement de couvrir l'écho terrifiant de celle de Weasley. En effet, ce dernier lançait à Harry d'un ton réprobateur et sévère :

- _Tu_ aurais dû être là, Harry ! Les Dursley étaient _ta_ famille, ça aurait dû être _ton_ rôle de les protéger, pas le mien ! Ça aurait dû être _toi_, ce jour-là, qui se fasse enlever ! Tu n'as pas su me protéger ! Je me faisais torturer, et tu n'es même pas parvenu à me sauver ! Tout ça est _ta_ faute ! Je n'ai toujours été que l'ami du grand Harry Potter, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté, hein ? La mort ! Et ça dans le seul but de t'atteindre _toi, et encore toi_ ! Combien de gens vas-tu encore laisser mourir pour _toi_, hein Harry ? Alors cesse de blâmer Malefoy, parce que mon seul et unique assassin, c'est _toi_ !

Désespérée, Hermione essayait de se faire entendre :

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry ! Ron était très fier de mener cette tâche en tant qu'auror, et il en connaissait les risques ! Et cette maudite illusion n'est pas lui ! Reprend-toi, Harry, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que tu détruises le médaillon ! Tu peux le faire ! C'est ce pour quoi le vrai Ronald s'est battu !

Mais le jeune homme paraissait complètement ailleurs, comme emporté dans une folie de remords où les larmes jusqu'aujourd'hui retenues s'échappaient enfin, révélant la véritable nature d'un tel mal-être quotidien.

- Pardon, Ron, pardon, pardon, murmurait Potter en fixant le mirage plutôt réaliste de son ami.

Alors comme ça, Harry Potter savait pleurer ? Lui qui donnait toujours cette grande impression d'assurance, ce fort sentiment fraternel envers Hermione, cette volonté de réussir là où il craignait échouer... Il était tellement étrange de le trouver ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant. « Vulnérable et faible », aurait dit Lucius. Mais, à ce moment-là, Drago savait que son père aurait eu tort. Lui-même avait pleuré Blaise, peu après sa mort, et lui aussi était rongé par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne cessait de rappeler que le Serpentard serait encore en vie si Drago avait refusé son aide, ce fameux jour du départ de Poudlard. Potter et lui n'étaient pas si différents, en fin de compte ; tous deux avaient perdu leur meilleur ami, et tous deux tentaient de rester impassibles face à la culpabilité qui ne les quittait jamais.

Non seulement il trouva Harry Potter humain, en cet instant, mais il le trouva brave.

En le voyant débarquer, Hermione lança un regard de détresse à Drago. Celui-si hésita longuement, n'ayant aucune idée de comment réconforter, et encore moins réconforter Potter. Enfin, il décida d'agir, ne supportant plus les protestations bruyantes du faux Weasley. Puisque la douceur d'Hermione était visiblement inefficace, il allait tenter une méthode qui était plus de son ressort. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et le saisit par les épaules, avant de le redresser brusquement.

- Potter ! appela-t-il sèchement.

Comme ce dernier refusait de lui prêter attention, Drago lui asséna une bonne claque, faisant tomber ses lunettes et tirant un cri de surprise à Hermione.

- Potter ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Choqué, le Gryffondor parut enfin décidé à l'écouter et plongea ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux de Drago.

- Retiens bien ceci, lui dit-il. Une fois devenu la cible de Lord Voldemort, il n'y a rien, ni personne qui est en mesure de la sauver. On n'échappe pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf si on s'appelle Harry Potter, dans lequel des cas un aura de chance incroyable est là pour nous tirer d'affaire. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'à partir du moment où ton ami Weasley a fait parti du plan de Voldemort, il n'était déjà plus de ton ressort de faire quoi que ce soit. Il serait parvenu à ses fins de quelque manière que ce soit, et tu n'es pas responsable. Si tu veux continuer à te reprocher sa mort, très bien ! Mais, dans ce cas, reproche-toi également la mort de ma mère, de Blaise, de Dumbledore, ainsi que celles de tous les êtres chers que Voldemort a pris à ce monde !

Harry le fixait intensément, à présent. Profitant du fait qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Hermione lui glissa l'épée de Gryffondor entre les mains, et lui souffla de détruire le médaillon. Ce qu'il fit. En un grand mouvement droit et résigné, l'épée fendit l'air en deux pour venir fracasser l'objet dans un bruit de pierre brisée. Pendant une minute entière ne s'entendit alors que le silence. Contre toute attente, ce fut Potter qui le rompit le premier.

- Il y a pourtant une cible que Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à éliminer, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Drago. Et elle se tient là, juste à tes côtés. Même si j'ignore devoir le croire ou non, elle est encore en vie parce que tu as su la protéger.

- Ne prends pas exemple sur moi, assura Drago d'une voix grave. J'ai eu la chance d'être au courant qu'Hermione devenait la prochaine victime, et ça je le dois à Weasley. J'ai dû faire appel à tout un peuple de vampires pour m'assurer qu'elle ait une chance de s'échapper, et ça a pris du temps, ce que toi tu n'avais pas. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se passe pas une seule seconde depuis cinq mois où je ne redoute pas de la perdre à chaque instant.

Hermione lui souriait gentiment, tandis que Potter restait silencieux, ne sachant que croire. Le nouveau silence devenant gênant, Drago prit la parole :

- Vous avez entendu l'appel de Voldemort ?

- Difficile de le rater, maugréa Harry. Il résonne encore dans ma tête.

- Mais il ne vas pas se rendre, déclara Hermione d'un ton ferme. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant autour de lui en soupirant.

- C'est si silencieux, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Et ça le restera pour toujours si tu cèdes, ajouta Drago qui ressentait l'hésitation du jeune homme.

- Drago a raison ! renchérit Hermione d'une voix plus tranchante. Nous avons détruit tous les Horcruxes, Harry ! Te rends-tu compte ? C'est fini ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Voldemort est le dernier morceau d'âme qu'il reste, et tu dois te battre !

- Je sais, Hermione, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais je ne veux plus voir personne mourir à cause de moi, et je compte me battre seul à seul avec lui.

- Un duel contre Voldemort ? ricana Drago. Même avec du Félix Felicis, tu n'y parviendrais pas !

- C'est pourtant à moi que revient cette tâche et... Arg !

Harry s'écroula soudain au sol, les deux mains plaquées contre sa cicatrice qui le brûlait.

- Harry ! Harry ! criait Hermione qui s'était précipitée vers lui.

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre, et continuait de gigoter de douleur. Drago regarda cette étrange phénomène sans rien faire. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait car, une fois que Potter eut recouvré ses esprits, Hermione devina :

- C'était une vision, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry ?

- Il est en colère... répondit-il, la respiration saccadée. Toute son armée l'a rejoint, sauf une personne..._Rogue_. J'ai ressenti les doutes de Voldemort, et il a peur. Peur d'avoir été trahi. Rogue devrait se trouver à ses côtés comme il l'a ordonné à ses adeptes, mais lui n'est pas là...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais imagine un instant que...

Il s'interrompit, trop peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

- Qu'il soit l'un des nôtres ? acheva Hermione à sa place. Ce serait peu probable, Harry. Il s'est clairement rangé du côté de Voldemort, lors de sa prise de pouvoir. Il est même devenu le directeur de cette école !

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais imagine que ce soit dans le but de protéger les élèves ? Dumbledore m'avait presque ordonné de lui faire confiance, mais j'ai toujours refusé d'écouter, le trouvant trop naïf. Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter en cet instant.

- Désolé de vous ôter vos gentils espoirs, intervint alors Drago, mais Rogue était bel et bien un Mangemort, et ce depuis longtemps. Bien avant que la guerre commence, lorsqu'il était encore professeur de Potion, il participait déjà aux réunions des partisans. Il a toujours été du côté de Voldemort.

Harry tira un petit sourire mauvais :

- Se trouver d'un côté ou de l'autre n'a jamais rien prouvé en temps de guerre. Ce n'est tout de même pas à toi que je vais enseigner les qualités d'un traître, Malefoy ?

Drago soupira d'agacement. La précédente sympathie de Potter était forcément trop belle pour être vraie, et il aurait dû s'attendre au retour des accusations.

- Qu'est-que tu vas faire ? interrogea Hermione pour changer de sujet et éviter une nouvelle dispute.

- Aller à la Cabane Hurlante, répondit-il. C'est là où Rogue se trouve, d'après l'un des loups-garous de Voldemort. Il faut que je me dépêche d'arriver avant lui.

- Tu vas le rejoindre ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais dans quel but, enfin, à part te faire tuer ?

- Je sais que ça a l'air fou, Hermione, soupira-t-il. Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est ce que Rogue veut. Tu te souviens qu'il a été mon professeur d'occlumancie en sixième année ? Il savait donc que j'étais lié aux émotions de Voldemort, comme il savait que son absence ce soir le mettrait en colère et me donnerait cette vision. Et si c'était un message pour me signaler qu'il était de mon côté ? Je sais que ça n'a peut-être aucun sens et que je me fais des idées, mais je dois vérifier. J'ai récupéré ma cape d'invisibilité, tout ira bien.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

- On vient avec toi ! s'imposa Hermione.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il refusa.

- Non. Hors de question que je t'emmène là-dedans. Et puis, c'est une trêve à laquelle tu as droit, toi aussi. Tu la mérites, Hermione.

Il disparut à l'extérieur, et Drago retint la jeune femme qui tenta de le suivre. Elle se laissa finalement enlacée par son étreinte, évacuant la pression qui ne la quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, heureux de se retrouver enfin seul avec la Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment, savourant le silence qui leur était malheureusement compté.

- Lavande est morte, l'entendit-il alors chuchoter contre lui. Je l'ai vu mourir... Madame Rosmerta aussi, et le petit Dennis Crivey, et...

Drago embrassa ses cheveux, lui intimant d'arrêter là. Mais, au fond, il savait qu'il ne lui demandait pas uniquement de se taire à cause du mal qu'elle se faisait ; c'était aussi dans son intérêt, car il n'était pas capable de consoler ce pour quoi il ne pouvait compatir... Qui avait-il perdu, lui ? A part Blaise et sa mère, il ne connaissait presque aucune des victimes personnellement, ayant toujours bien pris garde de mettre de la distance entre les élèves et lui. C'est ce que son père lui avait toujours recommandé, après tout : ne pas se faire d'amis qui peuvent vous trahir, mais uniquement des pions que l'on peut utiliser. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, finalement ? Il n'aurait pas à supporter la douleur d'une autre perte telle que Blaise...

Soudain, un « pop » retentit dans le bureau. Drago fit volte face, faisant automatiquement pivoter Hermione derrière son dos. Mais, à son grand regret, cette dernière revint se placer à sa hauteur, baguette tendue. C'est alors que son cœur loupa un battement quand il aperçut le Mangemort qui venait de transplaner.

- Ah... sourit-elle en les fixant. J'ai trouvé nos tourtereaux, les amis...

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que cinq autres Mangemort transplanèrent dans la pièce. Seulement, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux d'entre eux apparaissent dans le dos d'Hermione. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son cri de surprise avant qu'elle ne s'évapore d'un seul coup, emmenée par les Mangemorts qui avaient de nouveau transplané.

- Où est-elle ? s'écria alors Drago, perdant soudain tout contrôle. Ramenez-là tout de suite !

- Doucement, mon mignon petit Drago, chantonna Bellatrix en s'approchant gracieusement.

Elle posa alors une main douce sur la joue du jeune homme dont la mâchoire ne cessait de se contracter de colère.

- Que tu es devenu beau, mon cher neveu, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Dommage que ce soit cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui en profite, par contre. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle a autrefois fait bobo à ton petit cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago attrapa la main étrangère et ce fut à son tour d'approcher dangereusement.

- C'est moi qui ferais mal au tien si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, chère tante...

Celle-ci tira un rictus amusé. Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter tant qu'ils détenaient Hermione, et ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait malade.

- Je croyais qu'on était en trêve, dit-il alors.

- Pour les ennemis, oui, répondit-elle moins aimablement. Pas pour les traîtres. Apporte-nous le collier, Drago, et on te rend ta petite copine Granger.

- Vous n'obtiendrez absolument rien de moi tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'elle est saine et sauve, trancha-t-il.

- Elle mourra si tu n'obéis pas, insista-t-elle en se regardant négligemment les ongles.

- Et je n'aurai alors plus aucune raison de vous donner le collier, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle le toisa du regard un instant, puis tira un énième sourire.

- Ta mère faisait preuve de la même détermination lorsqu'il s'agissait de ta protection. Je regrette beaucoup sa mort, tu sais. Mais toi et moi savons parfaitement qui en est le coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

Une boule se coinça en travers de la gorge de Drago, tandis qu'il regardait sans un mot Bellatrix faire un signe au Mangemort. Ce dernier transplana, puis réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Hermione. Drago sentit aussitôt son cœur redémarrer à plein moteur, et il fit un pas en avant. Mais Bellatrix s'interposa.

- Non, non, non... chanta-t-elle en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche comme une enfant. Toi, tu viens avec tantine...

- Ne leur donne pas ! s'écria alors Hermione. Ne leur donne surtout pas, Drago !

Une forte gifle la fit taire, et Drago reçut le sortilège doloris aussitôt qu'il tenta d'approcher.

- Tu es si mignon ! s'extasia Bellatrix en lui adressant un regard doux. Dommage que tu n'aies pas attaché autant d'importance à la protection de ton ami Blaise...

Elle s'avança alors vers Hermione et lui sourit gentiment, avant de frôler son index le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

- Mais, une fois de plus, poursuivit-elle, nous savons tous deux à qui revient la faute...

- Ne la touche pas ! cracha-t-il malgré la douleur.

- Laissez-là s'en aller, dit alors Bellatrix.

Les Mangemorts obéirent, et lâchèrent Hermione qui s'empressa de courir vers Drago allongé au sol. Mais elle fut tirée en arrière au moment où elle allait toucher le jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, dit la voix grave du Mangemort qui la mit dehors. On va en prendre soin...

Elle cessa alors de se débattre, et, contre toute attente, s'enfuit même en courant.

- Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide, la pauvre petite, soupira Bellatrix. Tu ne pourras pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir essayer de la tenir à l'écart.

La douleur cessa, et Drago fut contraint de se relever. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de les suivre, à présent, car toute tentative de fuite mettrait aussitôt Hermione en danger, où qu'elle soit. Il fit donc tout ce qu'on lui ordonna de faire, en commençant par donner sa baguette magique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il transplanait avec Bellatrix à l'extérieur, entouré de trois autres Mangemorts. Ils avaient atterri près de la cabane d'Hagrid, et marchaient à présent en direction de la Forêt Interdite. La nuit était définitivement tombée, plus sombre que jamais, et il était maintenant difficile d'apercevoir les alentours.

Drago était bien conscient de ne jamais ressortir de cet forêt vivant, et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, il avait peur... Cinq nouveaux Mangemorts transplanèrent pour l'escorter jusque dans les bois, et Drago fut presque flatté de nécessiter autant de précaution.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous pénétrer la lisière de la forêt, une secousse fit trembler la terre. Puis une autre. Les Mangemorts se stoppèrent, prudents. Encore une vibration dans le sol, plus proche. C'est alors que des voix mélodieuses se mirent à chanter, promenant leur symphonie à travers l'immense enceinte de Poudlard. Tandis que les sirènes maintenait leur musique, les pas de Géants continuaient de marteler le sol comme des tremblement de terre, se rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus de la forêt.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ! s'énerva un Mangemort dont la voix trahissait la panique naissante.

Apparut alors les trois énormes Géants de Russie survivants qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Tous les Mangemorts plissèrent les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'était la longue et large masse noire qui marchait aux côtés des monstres. Le chant des sirènes devenait de plus en plus aigu à l'oreille au fur et à mesure que la distance entre les deux camps diminuait.

- Ce sont eux, souffla alors Bellatrix. C'est l'Ordre...

Drago les discerna à son tour : des centaines de sorciers et sorcières, tous survivants et combattants pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, avançaient aux côtés des Géants, leur patronus en éclaireur. La centaine d'animaux argentée qui entourait la véritable armée créait une lumière presque angélique dans la nuit noire, et laissait entrevoir les visages déterminés des sorciers. A leur tête, Hermione. Sa voix s'éleva, claire et ferme :

- Nous sommes prêts à nous battre !

Les Mangemorts s'échangèrent des regards incertains, puis l'un d'entre eux finit par répondre :

- Nos clans sont en paix pour une heure entière, et elle n'est pas terminée ! Si vous décidez de vous en prendre à l'un des nôtres, sachez que vous mettez fin à la trêve et que les combats reprendront !

Ce ne fut pas Hermione qui répondit, cette fois, mais une voix tout aussi familière.

- Oh, mais nous n'avons rien décidé du tout ! lança Arthur Weasley. Il se trouve que c'est _vous_ qui avez mis fin à la trêve en vous en prenant à l'un des nôtres !

Drago sentit aussitôt les regard étonnés des Mangemorts se poser sur lui. Même Bellatrix ne cachait pas sa surprise. Quant à Drago, il était le plus le stupéfait de tous.

- Rendez-nous Drago Malefoy ! cria la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall. Ou bien c'est nous qui venons le chercher !

Drago comprit aisément l'embarras des Mangemorts ; leur Maitre avait ordonné une trêve, et eux, ses propres sujets, avaient raté l'enlèvement censé rester discret, entrainant non seulement la reprise de la guerre, mais aussi l'humiliation du Lord Noir qui s'était un peu plus tôt prétendu juste et clément.

- Que fait-on, Bella ? pressa l'un.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rendre le garçon ? proposa un autre.

- Bien sûr que non, pauvre abruti ! rétorqua Bellatrix. Ça ne ferait rien de plus que repousser la guerre de toute façon inévitable ! Et le Maitre doit connaître notre erreur ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect envers sa grande personne pour songer à lui mentir ainsi ? Non seulement nous allons nous battre, mais nous allons garder Drago et ramener le collier !

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces paroles de guerre, des pairs d'yeux s'animèrent à l'orée des bois, et des grognements sourds s'élevèrent. L'armée de Voldemort, vraisemblablement impatiente de reprendre le combat, se tenait dans l'ombre, juste à la frontière de la Forêt Interdite, parée à bondir au moindre signal.

La tension entre des les deux armées étaient palpable. Seule la complainte aigüe des êtres de l'eau résonnait dans la nuit noire, tel un chant funèbre prédisant le retour proche de la Mort qui observait patiemment son œuvre se poursuivre.

Les Mangemorts n'eurent pas besoin d'annoncer leur refus de céder, tout comme l'Ordre n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse pour comprendre que la guerre venait d'être officiellement déclarée réouverte. Et c'est dans un même et grand mouvement d'ensemble que les deux légions chargèrent à l'ennemi ; les loups surgirent des fourrés dans un concert d'aboiements terrifiants, suivis de près par les centaures qui galopaient tout en brandissant leurs arcs aux flèches tranchantes. Les harpies jaillirent brusquement dans les airs, déployant leurs ailes de façon menaçante, prêtes à décimer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin. Quant aux Trolls, ils n'étaient plus que quatre survivants et ratatinaient le sol de leurs puissants pieds, marchant aux côtés des Gobelins et araignées qui avaient vite compris l'avantage de combattre aux côtés de tels monstres. Enfin, les Détraqueurs qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite fasse à l'armée de patronus survolaient lentement le sol en espérant installer un climat aussi froid que possible, leur lourde cagoule noire rabattue sur leur visage inexistant.

L'Ordre du Phoenix, principalement composé de sorciers, courait à toute allure vers la forêt, baguette tendue en avant, et poussant des cris de guerre. Ces créatures ne leur faisaient pas peur, ni même les Mangemorts, d'ailleurs. Oui, leur armée avait été littéralement anéantie, oui, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de l'emporter sur l'ennemi, et oui, chacun savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par tomber. Oui, ils allaient mourir. Mais ils avaient leur fierté qui courait à leur côté, leur honneur ainsi que leur dignité qui les accompagnaient fidèlement jusque dans les antres de la mort. Et ça, c'étaient des valeurs qui méritaient qu'on se batte, qu'on sacrifie sa vie pour la conquête d'une liberté qui devenait accessible aussitôt qu'on réalisait que la prison n'était rien d'autre que sa propre peur. Même si la victoire du bien était ici illusoire, la tentative d'y parvenir restait elle, gravée à jamais dans l'histoire.

La rencontre des deux clans provoqua comme une onde de choc qui fit gronder la terre. Les griffes écorchèrent, les crocs se plantèrent, les sortilèges explosèrent, les coups s'échangèrent et la douce mélodie des sirène fissurait l'air froid de la nuit.

- Couvrez Drago ! hurla Bellatrix aux Mangemorts tandis qu'elle se faisait assaillir par les aurors.

Impuissant sans sa baguette magique, Drago tenta tout de même de repousser à coups de poings les deux Mangemorts qui s'approchèrent. Si le premier reçut une droite en pleine mâchoire, le second, en revanche, prit ses précautions et utilisa la pire des magies pour le maîtriser :

- _Impero_ !

Aussitôt, le regard de Drago devint complètement vide. Attentif aux moindres instructions, il restait planté là, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- _Approche_ !

Drago obéit sans réfléchir, ses jambes désormais à l'écoute d'un autre maître que lui.

- _Maintenant suis-moi ! On va aller donner_ le collier au Maître, t'as compris ? Dépêche-toi !

Les pupilles du jeune homme vrillèrent l'espace d'une seconde presque imperceptible. Drago avança à pas lents vers le Mangemort, tel un zombi. C'est alors que la voix alarmante de Bellatrix s'écria :

- Aucune magie n'est possible sur le collier, sombre idiot ! Recule-toi, il joue la comédie !

Le visage du Mangemort se décomposa, et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire en coin s'étirer avant de tomber sous la puissance du poing. Par chance, c'était ce Mangemort qui gardait sa baguette magique, et Drago la récupéra vivement. Bellatrix tenta de l'en empêcher, mais trop tard. Le Serpentard, qui avait repris le contrôle de ses pensées à l'instant même où le mot « collier » avait été prononcé, repoussa le stupefix qu'elle lui lança. Lorsqu'il voulu attaquer à son tour, elle avait transplané.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! fulmina Drago, fermement décidé à la traquer.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois malgré les appels d'Hermione qu'il venait d'entendre. Bellatrix était quelque part, dans la forêt, et elle l'attendait. Il le savait. Drago continua de courir, sourd aux avertissements d'Hermione qui le suppliait de revenir. Il l'entendait même courir derrière lui, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait quelque chose à terminer, et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le suivre, ce n'était pas son combat et c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais, évidemment, elle ne l'écouterait pas et il se contenta donc de continuer à courir en espérant la semer. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment enfoncé dans les bois, tant que la couche des arbres ne laissait même plus entrevoir la moindre étoile, Drago s'arrêta, la respiration courte. Il était difficile de percevoir autre chose que les ombres immenses des arbres, mais Drago comptait bien plus sur son sens de l'ouïe en cet instant. D'ailleurs, il constata avec satisfaction qu'Hermione ne le suivait plus. Il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue, bien que lui-même fut incapable d'évaluer la distance parcourue.

- Bellatrix ! rugit-il alors, sentant sa baguette lui démanger les doigts. Bellatrix ! Montre-toi ! Ou bien alors es-tu partie te réfugier sous la cape de ton cher Maître ?

Un rire excentrique résonna autour de lui. Drago pivotait sur lui-même, essayant de repérer précisément l'endroit d'où ça venait.

- Alors quoi, ma tante ? appela-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu as peur de te mesurer à ton neveu adoré ?

L'éclat de rire s'intensifia, terrifiant. La voix de Bellatrix s'éleva alors de nulle part, résonnant toujours en écho.

- Je crains plutôt de lui faire du mal... Ta mère n'aurait pas apprécié que je m'en prenne à son petit amour.

- Laisse-là en dehors de ça ! s'emporta Drago. Elle n'est plus là pour en juger, et ça à cause de vous tous ! Sors de ta cachette, à présent !

Il sentit soudain sa présence, et se retourna prudemment. Elle se tenait là, la peau blanche éclatante dans l'obscurité, et un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres. Étrangement, elle ne tenait pas sa baguette ; les deux mains jointes derrière le dos, elle se balançait paresseusement de droite à gauche à la façon d'une petite fille timide.

- Je suis là, souffla-t-elle. Tue-moi.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et envoya un sortilège mortel sans attendre. L'éclair vert traversa sa cible et vint s'exploser contre l'arbre juste derrière. L'illusion de Bellatrix se mit à rire de plus bel avant de disparaître en fumée. Elle réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, mais le même phénomène se produisit lorsqu'il tenta de l'atteindre avec un nouveau sortilège.

- Arrête ce petit jeu, Bella ! vociféra Drago, hors de lui.

- Tu l'aimais bien pourtant, à l'époque, ce petit jeu... Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Drago se retourna pour la énième fois et fit face à une autre illusion.

- De quoi parles-tu ? cracha-t-il.

- Allons, creuse un peu ta mémoire, sourit-elle. Tu n'avais que cinq ans que tu étais déjà avide d'apprendre. Tu venais chez moi tous les dimanche, quand tu étais tout petit, pour voir Tata Bella. Mais je ne t'emmenais pas jouer au parc avec les autres enfants, comme le croyait naïvement ma chère sœur. Je t'emmenais jouer à un tout autre jeu, un jeu pour les plus grands. Comment crois-tu en connaître autant sur la magie noire, Drago ? Je te montrais tellement de choses, chaque nouvelle après midi que tu passais avec moi ! Et tu adorais ce jeu en particulier, celui où je faisais apparaître et disparaître des mirages. Oh oui, tu as très vite appris sur le sortilège de l'illusion. Mais tu as surtout très vite appris le pouvoir du mensonge...

La fausse Bellatrix, qui paraissait pourtant si réelle, s'avança lentement vers Drago dont les souvenirs déferlaient dans la mémoire.

- « Oui, maman, je me suis beaucoup amusé au parc, aujourd'hui », imita Bellatrix, empruntant une voix d'enfant. « J'aimerais y retourner la semaine prochaine ! ». Cinq ans, Drago. Cinq ans, et tu mentais déjà comme un vrai roi. A ta propre mère. Ton père et moi n'avions même pas besoin de te dicter tes paroles, tu comprenais déjà tout seul ce qu'il te restait à faire pour continuer nos après-midi magiques que tu aimais tant. Ton âme était déjà si noire... Tu es l'un des nôtres, Drago. Tu essais de te convaincre de ta différence parce que tu sais que c'est ce qu'elle veut de toi, mais, au fond, tu n'as jamais changé. Tu ne le peux pas, car c'est ce que tu es au plus profond de toi, ta nature véritable : un Malefoy, et un Mangemort.

Drago envoya valser un sortilège en poussant un cri de rage. L'illusion disparut de nouveau en un ricanement sonore. Fatigué de cette fuite permanente, il projeta une pluie d'éclairs verts à travers la forêt, espérant atteindre la véritable Bellatrix. Mais son rire insupportable et perçant ne cessait de s'intensifier à chaque nouvel effort qu'il faisait pour la faire taire.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il lançait un dernier sort, le rire s'interrompit subitement tandis que le bruit d'un corps qui tombe résonna avant l'arrivée angoissante du silence. Plein d'espoir, Drago avança prudemment vers la forme allongée au sol, un peu plus loin. Ses pieds écrasaient lentement les feuilles mortes, tandis que tous ses sens restaient consciencieusement en alerte. Il s'agenouilla près du corps, avant de le faire délicatement rouler vers lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et son cœur cessa tout bonnement de battre.

Hermione.

Le rire aigu de Bellatrix déchira le silence, pendant que Drago regardait, accablé, l'expression figée du visage qu'il aimait tant. Il approcha lentement ses doigts tremblants vers cette vision d'horreur, et traversa tristement la joue du mirage.

- C'est ce qui lui arrivera à elle aussi, souffla alors la voix de sa tante juste à son oreille.

Drago savait que c'était bel et bien Bellatrix cette fois, car il n'aurait pu sentir le souffle d'une illusion lui effleurer le cou. Toutefois, il ne bougea pas, trop absorbé par la vision d'Hermione étendue au sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Non, murmura-t-il avec force malgré la boule en travers de sa gorge. Je ne la perdrai pas. Pas elle. Je saurai la protéger.

- Oh, oui... Tu la protégeras. Comme tu as essayé de protéger ton ami Blaise des ennuis qui n'appartenaient pourtant qu'à toi. Elle finira comme lui et ta mère, et tu le sais. Parce que les gens que tu aimes meurent autour de toi, Drago. Ton père est mort à cause de ton égoïsme, mais cela t'importe bien peu tant toi tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sentant une présence, Drago leva les yeux, et comprit alors le piège. Il comprit que sa tante le tenait immobile avec des paroles blessantes, pendant qu'il devenait sagement la cible de l'intrus, caché dans les bois.

En une fraction de seconde, Drago s'était vivement retourné et avait saisi Bellatrix par les épaules, avant de la faire pivoter devant lui en bouclier. La flèche vint donc achever sa course dans le dos de la mauvaise cible, mortelle. Pris de panique, le centaure s'enfuit au galop. Drago, le visage impassible, tenait le corps de sa tante dans les bras, celle-ci s'accrochant désespérément à son tee-shirt. Le poison des flèches des centaures était redoutable ; rapide et mortel, il infiltrait son venin noir dans les veines et arrêtait le cœur en quelques minutes.

- Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée, dit alors Drago dont la voix glaciale était dénuée de toute émotion, que, peut-être, la Magie Noire ne m'avait jamais attiré pour son côté assassin ? Tu n'as jamais envisagé que, peut-être, j'étais fasciné par la porte de sortie que sa puissance m'offrait ? Je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre la Magie Noire pour une autre raison que celle d'être un jour assez fort pour m'éloigner de vous sans risque.

Les veines de Bellatrix étaient noires, à présent, et ressortaient visiblement comme si sa peau avait vieilli de plusieurs années. Drago allongea son corps, et croisa une dernière fois les yeux suppliants du dernier membre de sa famille, avant de tourner les talons.

***

Plus il se rapprochait de la lisière, plus les grondements de la guerre se faisaient entendre. Lorsqu'il émergea de la forêt, le spectacle restait le même entre les deux camps, à la seule différence que le nombre des membres de l'Ordre faiblissait à vue d'œil. Il survola le champ de bataille du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent finalement sur celle qu'il cherchait. Sans même prendre garde à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, Drago se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Hermione, tua le loup-garou contre lequel elle luttait, puis la tira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Devant tant de force, Hermione n'aurait pu se dégager même si elle l'avait voulu.

- Je ne te perdrai pas, souffla-t-il alors, plus à lui même qu'à elle.

Hermione resserra son étreinte, inquiète.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il la laissa enfin respirer, puis prit son visage entre les deux mains pour mieux la contempler, et sourit. Elle était sacrément belle.

- Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais remporté, devina-t-elle.

- J'ai vaincu, admit Drago, mais je reste le perdant. Bellatrix avait gagné depuis déjà bien longtemps, et elle le savait.

Hermione hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Oh que non, contredit-elle. C'est toi qui a triomphé d'eux tous depuis bien longtemps, crois-moi.

- Comment as-tu convaincu tout le monde de mon innocence ? demanda-t-il alors, se rappelant la mobilisation touchante de l'Ordre.

- J'ai clamé de l'aide où j'ai pu, et je suis tombée par chance sur monsieur Weasley qui m'a dit croire en toi, et a aussitôt demandé aux autres de le suivre. Les fantômes ont transmit l'appel à l'aide à une vitesse impressionnante, et beaucoup de sorciers ont alors avoué t'avoir vu tuer un grand nombre de Mangemorts, ce qui a fait pencher la balance en ta faveur.

- Content d'apprendre que je n'ai pas risqué ma vie pour rien, dit-il en tirant un petit sourire.

- Les mauvaises actions ont peut-être des conséquences, mais les bonnes actions ont elles aussi leurs répercussions. Il ne faut jamais penser qu'aider les autres est une perte de temps, car le résultat ne passe pas inaperçu. Tu en as la preuve, maintenant.

Drago essaya de sourire, mais ne parvint à afficher qu'une sorte de grimace gênée. Était-elle en train de tenter de le convertir à la secte des gens biens qui sauvent le monde ? Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour elle, et en aucun cas pour entrer dans le club des héros inconnus qui se contentent de la paix comme trophée de gloire. Il n'était pas le fils prodigue de Merlin, il n'était pas un Gryffondor, et il était encore moins quelqu'un de bien. Pourvu qu'Hermione le sache, ça lui éviterait des déceptions.

Il vit alors les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir de stupeur, et comprit qu'un danger était derrière lui. Mais, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Hermione avait déjà tracé un long trait horizontal avec sa baguette. Drago se retourna pour découvrir un Mangemort dont la tête coupée roulait à présent au sol pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Tu as réussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je le désirais vraiment, cette fois, répondit-elle fièrement. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Il s'apprêtait à la féliciter lorsqu'eux tous deux aperçurent Potter courir vers le château à la hâte.

- Harry ! appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant. Drago remarqua qu'il tenait une petite fiole dans la main, dont le liquide blanchâtre était clairement reconnaissable comme un souvenir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Hermione ! dit-il précipitamment. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Et il repartit en direction du château avant de disparaître à l'intérieur des grandes portes de Poudlard.

- Laisse-le faire, prévint Drago qui la sentait hésitante. Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

Hermione tira un sourire avant de répondre :

- Tu apprendras qu'Harry est le genre de personne à t'assurer que tout va toujours très bien lorsque tout va mal, et ça dans le seul but de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Tiens, un peu comme toi, quand on y pense !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me comparer à Potter, soupira-t-il.

- Il vous arrive pourtant d'agir de la même façon, constata-t-elle.

- Je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec lui, point final, mentit Drago.

Il y avait des comparaisons qui, en dépit de leur vérité, n'étaient pas à relever lorsqu'on avait un minimum d'honneur à conserver. Heureusement, la soudaine attaque d'un Mangemort mit fin à leur conversation, et tous deux repartirent au combat. Tout en lançant des sortilèges à droite à gauche, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Hermione, et fut heureux de voir qu'elle faisait de même. Leur attirance l'un vers l'autre restait magnétique, tandis que leurs deux sourires s'étiraient sans limite, ineffaçables.

- A ta gauche, ma petite lionne ! lança-t-il alors en abattant une araignée.

Hermione pivota à gauche et évita le sortilège d'un Mangemort, avant de lui renvoyer le même sort. Touché, l'homme s'effondra.

- Je l'avais vu, je te signale ! répliqua-t-elle ensuite.

- C'est ça ! ricana-t-il.

- Ne me cherche pas, Malefoy, sourit-elle.

Ce dernier stupefixia alors le Gobelin qui était devenu le nouvel adversaire de la jeune femme.

- Eh ! s'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était le mien ! Occupe-toi de tes propres ennemis !

Il s'avança vers elle et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

- Désolé, dit-il sans la moindre trace de regret. Et si je me faisais pardonner en partageant ma future cible avec toi ?

- Tuer des personnes est loin d'être un jeu, Drago, répliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Que dis-tu du Troll, là-bas ? enchaina-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au monstre énorme qui envoyait valser ses victimes à coups de massue. En voyant son regard s'assombrir devant tant un tel massacre, Drago sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Trop facile, dit-elle alors.

- Ne sois pas prétentieuse, Granger, lança-t-il en partant à la rencontre du Troll. Le premier qui le met à terre a gagné !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par courir pour le rattraper.

- Si c'est moi qui l'emporte, dit-elle, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, tu dois arrêter de me prendre mes adversaires et c'est chacun de son côté.

- D'accord, répondit-il, ravi qu'elle participe. En revanche, lorsque je gagnerai, ce qui va sans dire, tu auras le devoir de ne pas t'éloigner de moi à plus de cinq mètres !

- Quoi ? Je ne supporterai jamais pareille torture, Malefoy !

- Dans ce cas, mieux vaut pour toi que tu gagnes !

Et il s'élança vers le monstre, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même. La faiblesse physique de la créature était, encore une fois, bien trop facile. Sa peau dure et sèche faisait bouclier aux sortilèges, mais la partie qui couvrait son crâne était, elle, fine et sensible. Un simple sort à travers le cerveau, et la bête s'écroulait. Du gâteau ! Drago ricana intérieurement en imaginant à l'avance la tête que ferait Hermione. Cette dernière s'était dirigée vers les pieds du Troll, ce qui était une tactique inutile et ridicule. Quant à lui, il pointa sa baguette vers ses propres pieds et, comme un peu plus tôt, lança le sortilège d'enjambée :

- _Elasticus_ !

Il bondit en l'air et atterrit directement sur la tête du Troll. Une fois solidement accroché, Drago pointa sa baguette sur le crâne où quelques poils noirs se battaient en duel. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule, le Troll poussa un rugissement, puis Drago se sentit soudain glisser sur le côté, tandis que l'énorme musculature vacillait dangereusement. En quelques secondes, la créature s'effondrait à terre dans un nuage de poussière. Drago, qui s'était jeté au sol juste avant, regardait, ahuri, l'œuvre d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, monsieur je-suis-le-plus-fort ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Simple coup de chance, je suppose, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître ta défaite ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Comment être sûr que tu n'as pas triché ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Incroyable ! pouffa-t-elle de rire. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en suis prise à l'autre partie, beaucoup plus sensible, du Troll. Eh oui, mon cher Drago ! Ces créatures restent des mâles avant toute chose !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- D'accord, championne, soupira-t-il enfin. C'est toi qui a gagné...

- Merci !

Elle prit alors le menton du jeune homme entre le pouce et l'index, et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser rapidement.

- Hors de ma vue, maintenant, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

Drago s'éloigna à contre cœur. Cependant, il attendit qu'elle ait tourné le dos pour se rapprocher discrètement. Si elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait respecter ce stupide pacte, elle le connaissait mal ! Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision juste à cause d'un jeu minable ! Alors, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir, Drago reprit ses combats en s'assurant qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago achevait la dernière des araignées avec un immense sentiment de bonheur et de triomphe, il aperçut de nouveau Harry Potter. Il ne courait pas cette fois, il marchait. Il traversait le parc à pas lents, ignorant les massacres de la bataille autour de lui. Son visage était fermé, les traits inexpressifs. Son être entier ne semblait même pas marcher sur le même monde que les autres, complètement cloisonné dans une bulle où la guerre n'avait pas accès, désormais préoccupation des autres.

Avant même qu'Hermione ne le vît à son tour, Drago avait compris ce que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à faire. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à deviner, elle aussi, et il se précipita vers elle pour la retenir à temps. Comme il l'avait pensé, la jeune femme se mit soudain à hurler le nom de son ami. Celui-ci, bien qu'il l'ait forcément entendue, ne répondit pas, cette fois, et continuait d'avancer vers la forêt interdite, le pas plus pressant.

- Harry ! cria Hermione qui voulut s'élancer à sa suite.

Mais deux mains bloquèrent fermement ses épaules.

- Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer aussi ! lui dit Drago.

- Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle en se débattant, ses yeux exorbités suivant la marche de Potter, bientôt arrivé à la lisière des bois.

Toutefois, Drago résista. Il n'allait pas la lâcher, parce qu'il n'allait pas la perdre à cause de l'imprudence de Potter. Il allait se rendre, c'était une évidence. Quelques soient ses raisons, il n'en avait pas fait part à Hermione, et désirait donc qu'elle reste en dehors de ça. Tant mieux, parce que lui aussi. Potter ne ressortirait pas de cette forêt vivant, et Hermione non plus si elle faisait l'erreur de l'accompagner. Alors, il resserra sa prise autour d'elle malgré ses gesticulations enragées et ses cris hystériques.

- Harry ! Reviens ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi aller le rejoindre, Drago ! Il faut que je l'en empêche ! Harry !

Tout à coup, un sortilège les sépara en les expulsant tous deux loin l'un de l'autre. Drago redressa aussitôt sa tête vers Hermione, mais, comme il le redoutait, cette dernière s'était déjà relevée et se précipitait maintenant vers la forêt.

- Non ! lui hurla Drago en se relevant à son tour.

Mais un nouveau sortilège le remit à terre. Franchement agacé, il jeta un regard à son agresseur, et resta troublé l'espace d'un instant.

- Londubat ? s'étonna-t-il, tandis que celui-ci faisait apparaître des cordes de sa baguette magique.

Figé de surprise, Drago ne réalisa que trop tard son nouveau statu de prisonnier. Cependant, l'identité de son attaquant était bien différente, cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui lança-t-il, décontenancé.

- Je protège Hermione, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu la protège de quoi ? s'énerva-t-il, connaissant malheureusement la réponse.

- De toi. Harry m'a fait juré de te garder à distance d'Hermione après son départ.

Calme-toi, Drago. Respire un grand coup. Contrôle ta colère, c'est la meilleure façon pour qu'il t'écoute.

- Hermione est en danger, articula-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Si tu veux vraiment la protéger, libère-moi plutôt et j'irai l'aider !

- Harry m'a dit que tu dirais ça.

Respire encore, oui voilà, comme ça. Inspire, expire lentement. Non, tu ne veux pas insulter cet abruti de gros plein de soupe, ce serait mal et inutile.

- Ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'Hermione est sur le point de se faire tuer ? Je suis de ton côté, Londubat ! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces Mangemorts, combien de fois vais-je devoir le prouver ?

- Harry m'a dit que tu dirais ça aussi.

- Eh bien Potter a tort ! s'écria-t-il, essayant désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte serrée des cordes.

C'était inutile de se fatiguer à convaincre cet imbécile ; il était l'un des grands fans de Potter et se jetterait dans la gueule d'un Dragon si son Dieu lui demandait. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, un sortilège de pétrification atteint Londubat en plein dans le dos, et son corps s'écroula lourdement dans l'herbe. Drago leva la tête vers son sauveur, et retint une exclamation de stupeur.

- Pansy ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était heureux de la voir. La jeune brune s'approcha, mais ne le libéra pas. A la place, Drago reçut une gifle magistrale.

- Comment as-tu pu ? rugit-elle alors. Comment as-tu pu disparaître autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi ?

Drago fouilla vaguement sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre un jour, avant de se souvenir que, oui, en effet, elle avait été sa distraction pendant une longue période. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que lui remettre les idées à leur place ne se révèlerait pas le meilleur moyen de s'échapper. Non, s'il voulait avoir une chance qu'elle le libère, il allait devoir se mettre de son côté et la berner, ce qui n'avait jamais été une grande difficulté avec elle. Le seul problème restait de savoir de quel côté elle se trouvait. Il se contenta de lui demander, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y décèlerait pas la trace d'un piège :

- Avec qui te bas-tu, Parkin...Pansy ? se rattrapa-t-il.

- Avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, quelle question ! J'en ai assez de devoir dépendre de supérieurs ! Tu m'as fait comprendre à quel point s'acharner à servir pour faire plaisir ne rapportait pas un grain de gratitude en retour !

- Ravi de t'avoir enseigné la base de ma devise, dit-il sincèrement, mais sache que je n'ai jamais oublié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

L'expression de Pansy sembla soudain se radoucir.

- Ah oui ? espéra-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! mentit Drago. Tu crois vraiment que j'oublierais toutes ces années durant lesquelles tu as toujours soutenu chacune de mes opinions ?

Simplement dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais aucune opinion si ce n'était la même que lui.

- Toutes ces fois tu as fait les devoirs à ma place, poursuivit-il, penses-tu vraiment que je n'appréciais pas la valeur de ce geste ?

Surtout lorsqu'il découvrait avec horreur la note de son devoir le lendemain !

- Je ne montrais pas ma reconnaissance parce que c'est ma nature, Pansy, voilà tout.

Cette dernière semblait être sur le point de fondre en larme devant une telle déclaration. Déclaration qui, au passage, était la pire que Drago ait jamais faite.

- Oh, mon Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en s'abaissant vers lui. Je l'ai toujours su, au fond ! J'ai tellement attendu ces mots !

Et elle plongea son affreuse bouche vers lui, entamant un baiser qui était loin d'être partagé. Retenant son envie vomir, Drago jura à Merlin qu'il lui revaudrait sa cruelle persécution un jour. Il ne sut si ce dernier entendit la menace, mais Pansy lui fut soudain arrachée en arrière, poussant un cri de douleur. Apparemment, Merlin avait encore quelques surprises pour lui : tenant fermement Pansy par les cheveux, Lisa Scrimgeour la tirait vers l'arrière, furieuse.

- Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de grosse truie ! criait-elle à Pansy. Personne n'embrasse mon Drago !

Les yeux de Pansy lancèrent soudain des éclairs face à la concurrence, et elle s'extirpa de la poigne de Lisa.

- Comment ça, _ton_ Drago ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Ce dernier regarda, désespéré, les deux filles se battre à coups de claques et de cheveux arrachés. Cependant, Lisa prit rapidement le dessus, et stupefixia Pansy qui tomba aux côtés de Neville. Après s'être brièvement recoiffée, Lisa s'avança à son tour vers Drago. Une deuxième gifle vint alors s'abattre sur sa joue déjà rouge.

- C'est qui, celle-là ? aboya-t-elle en désignant le corps de Parkinson d'un coup de tête.

Fatigué, Drago ne se sentit pas d'humeur à jouer encore la comédie, et déballa d'un coup :

- Qui elle est n'a pas d'importance, Lisa. Et tu n'en as pas plus à mes yeux. Hermione est la seule qui compte, et elle est danger à l'heure qu'il est. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le, mais réfléchis bien à ce que t'y gagnes, parce que ça ne changera jamais rien à ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Quoi que tu fasses, de toute façon, n'y changera jamais rien.

La jeune femme demeura interdite un instant, digérant les paroles blessantes et humiliantes reçues en pleine figure. Elles durent faire vraiment mal, songea Drago, car Lisa ne parut même pas avoir la force de s'énerver, et se contenta d'hocher la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Drago ne sut d'où lui vint cet élan de compassion, mais il souffla un léger « désolé ». Sûrement ne comprenait-il que trop bien la douleur qu'était de réaliser que la personne dont on croyait être aimé ne faisait en fait que vous utiliser.

- Tous ces moments passés ensemble, à Poudlard... commença-t-elle alors, la gorge serrée. Toutes ces affections, tous ces sourires...

- M'ont simplement fait réaliser que ce n'était pas avec toi que je voulais partager tout ça... acheva Drago.

Une fois de plus, elle hocha la tête en silence, écoutant le craquèlement de son cœur dont les fissures creusaient de profondes crevasses.

- Tu es monstrueux... murmura-t-elle alors.

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, Drago pria de toutes ses forces, refusant de mourir ainsi.

- _Diffindo !_

Le jeune homme sentit ses cordes se desserrer pour finalement disparaître complètement. Il regarda Lisa sans vraiment comprendre.

- Mais moi j'ai fait bien pire, ajouta-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

Un long cri strident retentit depuis la forêt interdite.

- Hermione ! lâcha Drago dans un souffle de panique.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller la sauver, dit alors Lisa d'un air absent. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Drago sortit sa baguette, fit quelques pas vers la jeune brune, puis lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Cette dernière ferma les yeux à son contact, tandis qu'une larme de renoncement prenait naissance. Elle le regarda ensuite s'élancer vers la forêt, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en train de le perdre, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été à elle...

***

Un éclair illumina le ciel. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre s'en suivit, tandis qu'une averse de pluie s'abattait sur le champ de bataille.

Drago éprouva un sentiment d'écœurement en retrouvant l'obscurité glaciale de la forêt ; il n'y était allé que trop de fois durant les dernières heures, et jamais rien de bon n'en ressortait. D'ailleurs, rien n'en ressortirait du tout, cette fois. Drago était pleinement conscient que chaque nouveau mètre avalé était un pas de plus vers les gorges de la mort, mais il ne ferait demi-tour pour rien au monde. Pas sans elle. S'il devait sortir de cette forêt vivant, ce serait avec Hermione. S'il devait y mourir, ce serait avec elle également.

Tandis qu'il courait toujours plus vite dans les profondeurs des bois, Drago essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa trajectoire, car il n'y avait pas une seule autre pensée qui n'était pas dirigée vers Hermione, imaginant chaque fois le pire ; et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Et si Voldemort s'était déjà chargé d'elle ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus rien ?

A ce moment là, un rire s'éleva. Drago s'arrêta de courir, ses membres soudain paralysés de peur. Car il connaissait ce rire. Et il n'était autre que celui de Voldemort, froid et inquiétant. C'était un rire de joie, un rire de victoire...

La voix s'intensifia, jubilant de plus en plus fort. Drago sentit un frisson gelé lui parcourir l'échine, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir de nouveau, aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes exténuées. La pluie avait déjà transformé le sol en terre boueuse, et il avait l'impression que ses pieds s'y enfonçaient profondément, comme dans ce genre de mauvais rêve où la course est ralentie contre notre volonté.

Guidé par l'éclat de rire de Voldemort, il se dirigea vers l'ouest et arriva enfin à l'endroit où Hermione devait se trouver. Il implora Merlin pour ne pas y découvrir la vision qu'il redoutait tant : celle d'un corps sans vie.

C'était un autre champ, beaucoup plus petit, et les arbres y étaient dénués de feuilles, laissant ainsi pénétrer l'éclat de la lune à travers les branches mortes. Drago regarda aussitôt autour de lui, et retint sa respiration. Il y avait bel et bien un corps allongé et sans vie, mais ce n'était pas celui d'Hermione. Non, c'était celui de Potter. L'homme mort étendu au sol était Harry Potter. La lumière étincelante et maternelle de la lune l'enveloppait tout entier de son drap blanc, couvrant sa peau d'un voile encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Hermione, elle, se trouvait à ses côtés, toute tremblante et larmoyante, secouant le corps de son ami de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il se réveille. Drago non plus, ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Pas lui, pas Harry Potter, le survivant à la légende ancrée dans l'histoire, le héros qui avait autrefois anéanti Lord Voldemort. Mais, par dessus tout, celui qui était destiné à le vaincre définitivement. Car, bien que Drago n'ait jamais apprécié aucune des qualités sois-disant héroïques du jeune homme, il savait en revanche que lui seul était capable de se mesurer au Mage Noir. Il ignorait exactement quoi, mais quelque chose chez ce sorcier était spécial, une sorte de force protectrice qui lui avait permis maintes fois d'échapper à Voldemort, et qui lui donnait également la faculté de sortir vainqueur à jamais du combat censé les opposer.

C'est pourquoi, en cet instant, découvrir Harry Potter sans vie n'avait juste aucun sens. Où était passé le duel du bien contre le mal qui devait marquer un tournant dans l'histoire ? Que devenait la légende de la prophétie dont Voldemort avait expliqué les propriétés à ses adeptes, fut un temps ? Celle où l'un des deux devait mourir pour que l'autre vive ?

Malgré son peu de confiance envers Potter, Drago avait toujours eu ce petit fond d'espoir en lui, l'espoir de le voir l'emporter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jour venu. Mais voilà, ce jour était arrivé, et il lui rappelait à quel point il avait été illusoire de croire Potter capable de vaincre Voldemort. Le mal avait gagné, et il n'y avait désormais personne d'autre pour s'y opposer, car la seule étincelle d'espérance venait de s'éteindre aux pieds du nouveau Maître du monde.

Ce dernier, la capuche laissée en arrière pour la première fois depuis, savourait sa victoire, ignorant Hermione qui continuait désespérément d'appeler Harry, agenouillée auprès de lui. Drago sentait d'ici le souffle froid de son rire, devenu plus grave, lui traverser et lui geler les entrailles, empêchant son cœur figé de reprendre de la vitesse. Il remarqua alors que Voldemort tenait une coupe entre les mains. Cette coupe même qu'Hermione avait offerte en échange de sa vie à lui. Il avait compris que l'objet était en rapport avec le collier qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa poche, et savait également d'après Hermione que Voldemort ne devait jamais s'en emparer, au risque assuré de lui donner le pouvoir éternel. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore vu, pourtant planté à quelques mètres de lui, encore trop occupé à déguster le fruit de la vengeance.

La meilleure chose à faire aurait donc été de reculer discrètement, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le cœur et la coupe, évitant ainsi de gâcher tous les efforts des Gryffondor pour nuire à Voldemort. Mais Hermione était là, et, en dépit de l'intérêt du monde magique, il ne partirait pas d'ici. Car son intérêt à lui, c'était elle. Rien d'autre. L'égoïsme était plus un trait de sa personnalité qu'un simple défaut ; il était né avec cet état d'esprit, et la culpabilité qui en découlait ne l'avait jamais vraiment affecté, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances. Depuis tout petit déjà, il faisait passer ses vœux avant ceux des autres, et bien que ceux d'Hermione étaient ensuite devenus prioritaires aux siens, il restait des désirs qu'il ne négligeait pas. Et son plus profond désir, en cet instant, était de voir Hermione s'en sortir saine et sauve. Et puis, le collier ne risquait rien, après tout, puisque personne d'autre que lui n'était en mesure de le toucher. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre ?

C'est ainsi que Drago s'avança. Tandis qu'il approchait doucement d'Hermione, il nota le soudain silence de Voldemort, dont le rire avait stoppé. Cependant, il se remit à ricaner quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh bien... mumura-t-il de sa voix aigüe. Pourquoi m'être donné tant d'efforts lorsque que mes convoitises viennent toutes se rendre d'elles-mêmes en quelques minutes ?

En entendant ces paroles, Hermione tourna soudain ses yeux rougis vers Drago. Seulement, alors, elle sembla reprendre conscience du danger. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Drago devinait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ce sentiment d'abandon qui vous persuade que plus rien n'a d'importance, que, de toute façon, ceux qu'on aime finissent toujours par disparaître et que se battre n'apporte aucune victoire. Oui, Drago observait en silence la jeune femme baisser les bras. Mais lui ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre en renonçant, et Hermione allait devoir surmonter son chagrin pour l'aider un minimum, quelle que soit l'ampleur insurmontable des efforts à fournir.

Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement au meilleur moyen de la protéger, et ferma son esprit aussitôt qu'il sentit celui de Voldemort essayer de s'y incruster. Il était dur de se concentrer sur les deux choses à la fois, et la seule idée qui lui paraissait la plus réalisable pour éloigner Hermione d'ici était de l'expulser le plus loin possible, quitte à lui faire mal. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre, et transplaner n'était même pas envisageable, au risque de se faire tuer dans la seconde. De plus, il avait beau la chercher des yeux, la baguette magique de la jeune femme n'était pas là, probablement enlevée par les soins de Voldemort.

Cependant, l'idée de mettre Hermione hors de vue – tentative en elle-même déjà ridicule et sûrement peu efficace – venait d'être réduite à néant par l'arrivée silencieuse des Mangemorts aux abords du champ. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls ; l'armée entière s'approchait maintenant de la scène finale, avide de spectacle. Pire encore, l'armée de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouvait là, elle aussi, mais en tant que prisonnière. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient devenus trop faibles et trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les forces du mal, désormais, car les sorciers se laissaient guider à la façon d'esclaves soumis, un air de défaite ou de colère peint sur leur visage. Mais, par dessus tout, le nombre irréductible des harpies garantissait la victoire à Voldemort.

Devant si peu d'espoir, Drago tenta malgré tout d'adopter une posture assurée, ses traits ne laissant transparaitre rien d'autre que le défi. Il sentit alors une main douce se glisser dans la sienne, et constata qu'Hermione s'était maintenant redressée et se tenait à ses côtés, affichant le même air courageux. Drago ressentit comme une onde de force nouvelle le parcourir, et il releva un peu plus fièrement la tête, prêt à faire face au destin, peu importe ce qu'il lui réservait. Car il la sentait prête à affronter la mort également, et leur amour l'un pour l'autre réuni contre l'ennemi, aussi invulnérable soit-il, renforçait sa confiance en lui. En elle.

- Regardez donc ça... susurra Voldemort en penchant légèrement sa tête de serpent. Regardons tous cette jeunesse défier prétentieusement la mort du regard. Car c'est ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'on acclame leur bravoure jusqu'au bout ? Ça se croit fière, ça se croit fort, ça se croit invincible...

Il survola lentement le sol vers Drago et Hermione.

- … Mais c'est si faible, acheva-t-il en arrachant l'étreinte de leurs mains d'un coup de baguette.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Drago ne parvint plus à toucher Hermione, bloqué par une sorte de mur invisible.

- La force protectrice que vous vous acharnez à voir en l'amour n'est rien d'autre que le poison qui prend avantage de votre aveuglement ! Et en voici la preuve !

Il fit léviter le corps d'Harry Potter dans les airs, et s'amusa à le faire tourner comme un vieux pantin, avant de le laisser retomber par terre. Des cris d'indignation s'élevèrent de part et d'autre des prisonniers, refusant de voir leur héros être traité ainsi, même après sa mort.

- Stupide et naïf, siffla Voldemort de sa voix menaçante en regardant tout autour de lui. Tous autant que vous êtes. Avoir cru possible de vaincre l'armée du puissant Lord Voldemort ! Avoir refusé sa clémence qui vous offrait une chance de se joindre à lui ! Vous payez désormais le prix de votre impertinence...

Et il se mit à rire de sa gloire, bientôt suivi par le ricanement des adeptes.

- Vous n'avez pas vaincu ! contredit alors Hermione avec force en s'avançant.

Drago voulut la retenir aussitôt, mais le champ invisible était toujours là et rendait impossible tout contact. Il dut se résoudre à observer l'une des fameuses impulsions justicières de la Gryffondor, ainsi que les pupilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrandir d'excitation devant l'opportunité d'exercer une fois de plus son autorité.

- Vous n'avez pas vaincu, répéta Hermione, le corps tremblotant mais la voix ferme. Tous ici, nous sommes encore debout. Stupides et naïfs, ce serait plutôt votre présomption à croire que tout est fini. Car c'est loin d'être le cas. Des milliers d'autres sorciers sur Terre sont encore debout également, face à vous. Prêts à se battre. Vous n'avez gagné qu'une petite bataille, Lord. Pas la guerre.

Le sourire tordu de Voldemort s'étira.

- Pauvre petite sotte que tu es, Hermione Granger, dit-il. Tu sembles avoir oublié que j'ai désormais en ma possession l'éternité, et cela grâce à toi. Car, oui, annonçons-le à tous ici, la brillante Sang-de-Bourbe m'a offert de plein gré cette coupe, objet qui rendra mon règne immortel !

L'Ordre du Phoenix regardait alternativement Voldemort et Hermione sans vouloir y croire. Cette dernière avait baissé les yeux, le teint empourpré. Drago, qui refusait de voir leur image être salie ainsi avant leur mort après tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris dans l'intérêt du monde magique, vint à son secours en s'en prenant à la fierté de Voldemort :

- Si vous êtes si puissant, nargua-t-il, sûr de le mettre en colère, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez même pas capable de vous emparer d'un misérable collier ?

Sur ces paroles, Drago sortit de sa poche la longue chaîne en argent et brandit le cœur de Bulborbus devant ses yeux.

- Drago, non ! entendit-il Hermione s'horrifier.

Mais il tourna vers elle un regard rassurant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Voldemort s'en empare, ou bien alors il aurait déjà réussi depuis longtemps. Non, le collier était en sécurité entre ses mains, et c'était quelque chose qui rendrait fou le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Curieusement, ce dernier n'éleva pas la voix, comme Drago s'y était attendu. Il n'envoya pas non plus des Mangemorts se charger de lui, comme il ne proféra aucune menace. Au contraire, le fente qui lui servait de bouche s'étira un peu plus. Tout le monde le regarda alors plonger sa main à l'intérieur de la coupe aux contours rectangulaires, puis la ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, couverte d'un liquide épais et argenté semblable au sang de Licorne. La substance avait formé comme un gant autour de sa main squelettique, et aucune goutte ne coula le long du poignet, ancrées dans la peau telle de la glu. Le Mage Noir approcha ensuite de Drago dont les traits avaient perdu de leur assurance, et c'est dans un silence où toutes les respirations étaient retenues, qu'il referma ses longs doigts argenté autour du petit cœur violet qui pendait au bout de la chaîne.

- Merci... souffla Voldemort en récupérant le bijoux devant les yeux épouvantés du jeune homme. A vous deux, vous venez de concrétiser mes projets. Pour des sorciers qui aiment à se prétendre des héros, vous iriez bien mieux dans le rôle des bouffons grotesques.

Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent. Encore sous le choque, Drago jeta un œil à Hermione. Celle-ci avait la tête enfouie entre les deux mains, affligée.

Soudain, une douleur le saisit à la poitrine, et Drago lutta pour rester debout malgré la brûlure intense qui semblait lui grignoter les côtes une par une.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ! entendit-il la voix d'Hermione s'affoler.

Mais elle reçut le même sortilège qui lui tira un cri de souffrance. Contrairement à Drago, ses genoux s'affaissèrent et cognèrent le sol.

- Et maintenant, s'amusa Voldemort, je vous laisse choisir lequel de vous deux verra l'autre mourir en premier...

Drago s'étonna d'avoir toujours sa baguette magique, mais elle s'envola vers Voldemort pile à ce moment-là.

- Et pas de triche, ajouta-t-il.

Drago pria de toute ses forces pour disparaître le premier, bien qu'il savait Hermione désirer partir avant.

- Pas de volontaire ? s'étonna faussement Voldemort. Je me vois donc obligé d'y intégrer l'opinion d'une tiers-personne... Tiens, qu'en dis la plus jeune des Weasley ?

Voldemort se tourna vers Ginny, cette dernière fermement maintenue par les griffes d'un loup-garou. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, ne pouvant se détacher du corps allongé de son petit ami. En choisissant Weasley comme arbitre, la volonté de Voldemort était très bien transmise : Drago devait mourir le premier.

Drago vit les yeux de la jeune rousse croiser les siens, et une expression de haine défigura son visage. Potter avait dû lui dire qui était l'assassin de son frère, aucune doute là-dessus.

- Lui ! cracha-t-elle.

Drago aurait presque souris pour la remercier, mais l'interprétation qu'elle en ferait ne pourrait qu'être fausse en ces circonstances.

- Non ! s'écria alors la voix de Lisa.

Surgissant de nulle part, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça de ses bras comme pour le protéger.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal ! dit-elle. Vous avez promis !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Drago sentit quelque chose de dur et fin glisser à l'intérieur de sa poche arrière.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle dans un ton d'adieu.

Puis, elle se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je n'ai pas oublié notre petit arrangement, dit posément celui-ci. J'attendais justement ta venue, Lisa. De tous les fidèles que j'ai bien pu avoir, tu m'auras été le plus inutile de tous.

Et, d'un geste de main détaché, transmit sa volonté à l'un des Mangemorts présents. Celui-ci agita sa baguette, et un éclair vert atteignit la poitrine de Lisa qui s'écroula dans les bras de Drago. Horrifié, il déposa délicatement le corps au sol, avant de fermer les paupières du regard bleu azur à jamais éteint. Une exclamation de douleur le fit aussitôt lever la tête vers Hermione ; toujours agenouillée, elle se tenait le poignet d'où un filet de sang s'échappait. Plus étonnant encore, le même phénomène arriva à Voldemort, sauf que celui-ci sembla apprécier chaque goutte rouge échappée de sa peau grisâtre.

- Libre... murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de résister à mon désir ardent de t'éliminer, Drago Malefoy.

Confus, le jeune homme ne cessait de virer son regard entre Hermione et Voldemort, tous deux lié au même phénomène dû à la mort de Lisa. La situation aurait pu faire penser aux conséquences d'un Serment Inviolable, principalement à cause d'une douleur à l'endroit du poignet, mais Drago chassa bien vite cette supposition ridicule et improbable.

- Ah, mon pauvre Drago, ricanait Voldemort. Si sûr de toi. Tu es trop prétentieux, ne te l'ais-je donc pas assez répété ? Mais tu n'apprends pas, non, tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs. Et dire que tu as cru si longtemps que je ne te tuais pas parce que je te voulais... Insultant. Tellement insultant. J'avais besoin de toi pour que tu récupère le cœur de Bulborbus, comme je te l'ai dit, mais la principale raison pour laquelle tu restais en vie était à cause du Serment Inviolable que j'avais fait avec cette idiote de Scrimgeour. Je ne pouvais pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux blonds, c'était la condition à ce qu'elle effectue ce qu'elle seule pouvait faire sans que tu ne te doutes de rien. Crois bien que ça été dur de te regarder vivre alors que mon seul sentiment envers toi se résumait à la mort pour m'avoir infligé une telle humiliation le jour de tes seize ans. Alors imagine l'outrage ressenti lorsque tu es venu me voir, quelques mois plutôt, prétendant désirer la mort de ton être aimé. Me mentir ainsi, de plein front, sans l'once de la moindre peur.

Drago ne parvint plus à rester impassible aux paroles du Lord. Était-ce possible qu'il ait toujours su qu'il était un traître ? Savait-il déjà qu'il mentait le jour même de leur entretient ? Mais comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Son esprit était complètement fermé ce jour-là, il en était sûr.

- Oh oui... dit Voldemort qui lisait probablement dans ses pensées. Ton esprit était si cloisonné qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à quel point tu désirais garder tes pensées traîtresses pour toi. Mais ceci n'est pas la raison qui fait que je connaissais tes intentions, car je les connaissais avant même que tu ne franchisse le pas du manoir.

Drago baissa les yeux vers le sol, le cerveau tournant à tout allure pour essayer de trouver une explication plausible au fait d'avoir été démasqué si tôt. C'est alors que, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il croisa son regard vert émeraude. Si son corps n'avait pas été si endolori, Drago aurait probablement sursauté de surprise. Mais ses yeux étaient de nouveau clos, ses lunettes tordues perchées au bout de son nez. Il avait dû rêver. Harry Potter était mort, et pour de bon. Il n'avait pas survécu, cette fois. Ça serait vraiment trop exagéré comme force protectrice. Il reporta son attention sur le Mage Noir, continuant malgré tout à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du Gryffondor.

- Je te revois, poursuivait Voldemort, marcher vers moi avec assurance et m'annoncer qu'Hermione Granger devait mourir de ta baguette. J'en avais presque des frissons meurtriers de devoir rester impassible devant toi, de devoir te regarder me mentir avec arrogance sans pouvoir te faire payer. Car j'avais besoin de tes services, j'avais besoin de ta main propre pour me rapporter le pendentif ! Alors je me contentais de t'écouter raconter à quel point cette vengeance devait être la tienne. Mais tu n'éprouvais pas la haine que tu me décrivais, comme tu n'éprouvais pas le besoin de te venger. Et tu sais pourquoi j'en était si sûr, Drago ?

- Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre tout ça ! le coupa alors la voix énervée et paniquée d'Hermione.

- Oh, je crois que si, au contraire, miss Granger. Il faut qu'il apprenne avant de mourir à quel point tous ses efforts pour te protéger ont été vains, aussi vains que d'essayer de tromper Lord Voldemort. Car, vois-tu, Drago, il se trouve que Merlin devait te mépriser autant que moi pour t'affliger une Sang-de-Bourbe comme âme sœur.

Un frisson de surprise agita la foule. Drago, lui, ne réagit pas. Ce que disait Voldemort n'arrivait tout simplement pas à prendre sens dans sa tête.

- Eh oui, souffla-t-il. Hermione Granger est la deuxième moitié de ton être. Et, de ce fait, il t'est impossible de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de haine ou de malveillance envers elle. Une fois ton âme sœur trouvée, tout ce que à quoi ta vie se résume n'est rien d'autre qu'une peur permanente de perdre l'autre, car c'est une partie de toi-même que tu tentes de protéger. C'est navrant d'en être réduit à ce point par l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avoue avoir été cependant surpris d'apprendre la mort de Ronald Weasley. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles jusqu'à lui ôter la vie d'un être cher pour la protéger et me convaincre, comme tu voulais me le faire croire, d'un profond sentiment de colère et d'indifférence à la fois. Par ce geste, tout ce que tu me transmettait, Drago, était, au contraire, ta volonté ardente de sauver la vie de Granger et non de la lui prendre. Et cela par tous les moyens nécessaires, y compris le meurtre de son meilleur ami. Meurtre organisé, si je ne me trompe pas ? Quelle autre raison aurait eu Weasley de faire appel à toi, alors que le peu de vie qu'il lui restait touchait à sa fin ? Il savait qu'il allait être tué de toute façon, voilà tout, et a juste rendu sa mort utile pour sauver la fille.

Drago n'écoutait plus que vaguement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'âme sœur ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune raison à Voldemort de lui mentir à ce sujet. De plus, Hermione semblait parfaitement au courant, à en juger par son manque de réaction, et Drago ne put empêcher la colère de naître lentement au creux de son estomac. Combien de choses encore ignorait-il qu'elle savait ? Et puis, cette histoire de haine impossible ne collait qu'à moitié. Non seulement Hermione et lui s'étaient détestés pendant plus de sept ans, mais elle en était même allée jusqu'à le faire souffrir par pure vengeance. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque :

- Si on ne peut éprouver ni haine, ni rancune envers l'autre, dit-il alors, comment décririez-vous le sentiment qui a poussé Hermione à me faire si mal, l'hiver dernier, hein ?

Voldemort sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il chercha une réponse du côté d'Hermione, mais son regard restait constamment fixé vers le sol, comme effrayée de ce qui allait suivre. Drago commença sérieusement à s'énerver, ne supportant plus cette situation d'ignorance. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-on pas, à la fin ? La raison en était-elle si évidente pour qu'on la lui refuse ainsi ?

Oui. Si évidente qu'elle était là, flottant devant ses yeux, attendant simplement qu'il accepte de la voir.

La réponse à ses interrogations était en fait à portée de main car elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Depuis le début, depuis le tout premier jour où Hermione avait prétendu être une autre, la certitude qu'elle mentait n'avait jamais disparue. Elle s'était cachée loin, profondément dissimulée derrière la réalité qu'on le forçait à accepter, mais elle était restée présente. Quelque part dans un coin reculé de son esprit, l'évidente vérité avait simplement patienté tout ce temps qu'il réalise que son cœur, à lui seul, n'aurait jamais été capable de battre avec tant de force et autant de temps. L'évidente vérité avait simplement attendu qu'il reprenne assez confiance en lui pour sentir que les battements d'un cœur étranger se mêlaient constamment aux siens. Déguisée sous forme de puzzle aux pièces manquantes qui ne collaient pas avec le reste de l'histoire, la réponse du pourquoi avait refusé d'être chassée entièrement par les interprétations rapides d'un chagrin oppressif et destructeur.

Oui, il avait toujours su, mais avait accepté de croire.

Et il voulait continuer de croire à ce mensonge. Il était hors de question de déterrer les doutes et les souffrances du passé qu'il s'était tant acharné à égarer. Il avait enduré un an de torture douloureuse pour obliger son corps à cesser de réclamer la chaleur d'Hermione, pour forcer son esprit à effacer les souvenirs de son sourire, et il n'était pas prêt à gâcher tous ces efforts maintenant. La fille dont il était tombé amoureux à Poudlard n'avait jamais été vraie, on le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Comment pouvait-on à présent lui demander d'y croire de nouveau ? De faire revivre cette femme, ainsi que tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient liée ? C'était comme s'essayer à prétendre que Blaise était encore en vie ; faux, inutile, et d'une insupportable douleur.

- Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? résonna la voix de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est joué de toi, c'est moi. J'ai ordonné à ce qu'on vous sépare.

Le voile de brume qui s'obstinait à maintenir la vérité invisible finit par se dissiper entièrement. Désormais, Drago ne pouvait plus rester abrité par l'erreur, ni empêcher les questions d'inonder son cerveau, car Voldemort venait de rendre les choses soudainement très claires : tout était son œuvre. Évidemment. Qui d'autre ? Quelle autre âme que la sienne aurait sinon été assez puissante pour détruire un an de sa vie ? Il était derrière tout ça depuis tout ce temps, et il aurait dû le deviner.

- Tu penses bien, riait Voldemort, qu'en apprenant ta liaison avec cette Sang-de-Bourbes, je m'y suis penché de près. Après ton refus de porter la marque, j'ai tout de même décidé de te laisser une chance de revenir vers moi à la fin de l'année, car Lord Voldemort sait pardonner. Mais lorsque Lisa m'a rapporté ta nouvelle fréquentation, j'ai eu peur qu'elle influence ton choix. J'aurais pu faire tuer la fille, mais quel intérêt ? Ça ne t'aurait pas fait revenir. Non, j'avais besoin que tu t'éloigne d'elle, et que tu ne sois pas tenté de t'y accrocher. La meilleure façon restait donc de te la faire détester, et ça a été drôlement facile. Je te connaissais assez pour savoir que l'humiliation restait une corde sensible, et je comptais sur ta colère pour te rallier à mon camp. Aussi, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, j'ai manigancé moi-même ton arrestation au ministère, en ordonnant à l'un de mes espions de donner ton nom. Je te sauvais du baiser du Détraqueur, et Granger acceptait de te laisser partir. C'était notre petit pacte.

Drago tourna un regard incompris vers Hermione. Elle fermait les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

- Malheureusement, reprit Voldemort, je n'avais pas prévu que tu t'accroches désespérément à cette Sang-de-Bourbe... Je ne comprenais pas, malgré tous mes efforts, la raison qui te poussait à aller jusqu'à renier la dette que tu avais envers moi. Et puis, j'ai découvert l'existence de ce lien qui vous unissait. Il m'apparaissait très clair, par la suite, que ce phénomène d'une rareté extrême t'empêchait de faire les bons choix. Je n'avais plus qu'à me débarrasser de toi, car tu n'étais alors rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle victime de l'amour, faible et piteuse. Mais la nature d'un objet si rare m'attirait, et je lui ai vite trouvé l'utilité parfaite. Le problème, c'est que j'allais avoir besoin de toi. Je savais que tu refuserais, mais j'ai tout de même tenté de te faire chanter en tuant les êtres que tu aimais. Comme je m'y attendais, tu as persisté à me fuir et à tuer mes précieux fidèles. Je dois t'avouer avoir songé à renoncer au cœur de Bulborbus pendant un moment, et avoir envisagé de simplement vous éliminer tous les deux, elle la première. C'est ce moment-là que Weasley a choisi pour s'échapper... L'heure suivante, tu venais toi-même m'offrir la solution sur un plateau en or.

Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva de plus bel. Chacun des mots qu'il prononçait regorgeait de victoire, de fierté, d'excitation. Drago se sentait malade. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens, autour de lui. Il passait d'un monde d'illusion à celui de la réalité avec une telle vitesse que le voyage lui donnait envie de vomir. Devait-il être heureux d'apprendre que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione n'avait jamais été de la comédie, où au contraire détruit plus encore en réalisant quelle vulgaire marionnette il avait été du début à la fin ? Il était si dur de croire à ce qui ne semblait être qu'un cauchemar étranger, si difficile de revenir à une époque aussi lointaine que les tourments de Poudlard. Drago n'était pas sûr de vouloir risquer d'espérer de nouveau : et s'il faisait une seconde chute ? Et si, alors qu'il finissait par accepter la vérité, on lui apprenait finalement que tout avait bel et bien été mensonge ? Jamais il ne survivrait une autre révélation de ce genre, jamais. La période sombre qui avait suivi Poudlard l'avait presque anéanti à mort, et il lui avait fallu toutes les forces du monde pour se reconstruire. S'il venait à être détruit de nouveau, il n'y avait aucune chance que les morceaux se recollent, cette fois.

Mais, alors que Voldemort continuait de se délecter de sa confusion, Drago trouva tout ça bien superflu, tout à coup. Pourquoi se faire du mal à comprendre maintenant ? Il allait mourir, Hermione aussi, et tous les membres de l'Ordre qui observaient en silence allaient être tués également. Drago en vint même à penser que, peut-être, il aurait été mieux de mourir sans savoir la vérité. Oui, peut-être aurait-ce été moins pénible à endurer.

- Et maintenant, dit Voldemort, la voix pétillante d'excitation, je veux que tu regardes ton pitoyable échec en face, Drago. Je veux que tu regardes mourir ce que tu t'es vainement acharné à garder en vie. Je veux voir ton cœur se déchirer lamentablement en deux morceaux lorsqu'elle rendra son dernier souffle.

Il leva sa baguette et Hermione fut soudain élevée dans les airs, au dessus de tous. Malgré la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait son corps, l'éclat de la lune rendait clairement visible son expression assurée et courageuse, faisant ressortir pour la dernière fois son caractère brave de Gryffondor que la mort n'effrayait pas. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient le long de son visage, et ses jambes révélaient beaucoup d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes.

C'était à lui qu'elle abandonnait son ultime regard, et Drago le soutint du mieux qu'il put, redoutant de le voir s'éteindre à chaque nouvelle seconde.

- Vos dernières paroles, miss Granger ? invita aimablement le Lord Noir.

Cette dernière continuait de fixer intensément Drago. Puis, puisant tout ce qui lui restait de force et de volonté, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et lâcha ces quelques mots :

- C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui trouvait un Serpentard bien trop prétentieux et arrogant à son goût...

Cette simple phrase déclencha un véritable retour dans le passé, et Drago se revit alors sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, un an auparavant. Comme à présent, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Hermione, et chacun écoutait avec attention les paroles de la Gryffondor. Paroles qui avaient détruit sa vie un soir d'hiver, et qu'il n'avait au grand jamais oubliées...

- Il se moquait souvent d'elle, continuait Hermione, la gorge nouée. Il l'insultait, la ridiculisait, elle et sa famille. Mais, malgré toute cette humiliation, la fille n'a jamais ressentit le besoin de se venger. La fille n'a jamais, jamais eu l'intention de la lui faire payer en retour. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle a même fini par tomber follement amoureuse du Serpentard. Tellement amoureuse qu'elle a sacrifié son amour en échange de la vie du garçon. Voilà la véritable histoire d'Hermione et Drago. Celle que j'aurais dû raconter un an plus tôt.

Elle ferma les yeux, et une énième larme dévala la courbe de sa joue, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie. Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, ils ne virent encore une fois que le bleu intense du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à jouer la comédie lorsqu'il s'agissait de t'aimer, Drago, dit-elle alors. Le seul et unique rôle que j'ai joué, c'est celui de la fille qui ne t'aimait pas. C'était cette Hermione là qui était fausse.

Et Drago la revit. Telle qu'elle était à Poudlard, à l'époque où il découvrait le bonheur d'être amoureux. Oui, c'était bien cette Hermione là qui se tenait devant lui, avec ce même regard, ces mêmes traits... Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle eût été différente de la femme avec laquelle il avait passé les trois derniers jours ? Bien sûr qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il en réalisait l'évidence. Il en réalisait sa naïveté. Malheureusement, c'était bien trop tard.

- _Avada_...

Drago referma discrètement ses doigts autour du petit bâton de bois glissé un peu plus tôt dans sa poche par Lisa. Mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir.

Voldemort s'interrompit de lui-même. Personne ne le regardait. Personne ne l'écoutait. Comment osaient-ils prêter ainsi si peu d'attention à sa gloire ? Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que même ses propres partisans avaient les yeux tournés vers le ciel, il se résolut à faire de même. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de plus important que lui, le nouveau maître du monde ?

Tous observaient à présent l'imposant nuage rouge qui illuminait le ciel d'encre. Comme si la nuit froide tirait sur elle une couverture, la nuée d'étoiles filantes recouvrit le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes en quelques secondes, plongeant la forêt dans un halo rougeâtre. Drago vit Hermione sourire de toutes ses dents. Et c'est dans un grondement de tonnerre que le déluge d'étoiles fondit droit sur eux, vif et tranchant.

Tout se passa très vite. Drago eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione se faire brutalement emportée dans la course du vampire, tandis que le sortilège fatal de Voldemort fouettait l'air vide. La seconde d'après, l'armée de vampires dévastait la forêt à la façon d'un bombardement assourdissant. Générant une véritable panique dans la foule, la vague rouge rasa les bois en faisant tomber les Mangemorts au passage comme de vulgaires dominos.

- Hermione ! cria Drago dans l'agitation.

L'Ordre du Phoenix ignorait la nature des nouveaux arrivants, et, de ce fait, continuait de pousser des cris d'affolement et de courir dans tous les sens. Drago se fit bousculé à droite à gauche, avant de finalement apercevoir Hermione un peu plus loin, saine et sauve. A ses côtés, Leeyame.

- C'est à mon tour de te sauver la vie, Hermione Granger, l'entendait-il dire malgré le vacarme. Ma dette est payée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir ? demanda Hermione.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient quelque chose qui appartient à mon peuple, et nous sommes venus le récupérer de droit. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'envoyer mon armée se battre à vos côtés ; Soane et Orience n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et ont convaincu leurs frères et sœurs de vous porter de l'aide.

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit sourire amusé qui laissait deviner qu'elle approuvait leur comportement en dépit de la touche d'impudence. Sûrement avait-elle été trop heureuse de revoir les deux membres qu'elle chérissait revenir vers elle.

La panique n'émanait désormais que du camp de Voldemort, car l'Ordre du Phoenix avait réalisé qu'on leur portait secours et s'était alors remis au combat avec une joie infinie. En effet, un parfum d'espoir embaumait de nouveau l'atmosphère, car les harpies avaient enfin trouvé adversaire à leur taille. Ces effrayantes créatures ailées que l'on croyait invincibles dégringolaient du ciel les unes après les autres, une morsure décorant leur cou sanglant. Les vampires possédaient une vitesse que les femmes-oiseaux n'avaient pas, et leurs serres acérées devenaient alors bien inutiles face aux dents aiguisées de l'ennemi.

Soudain, la foule se figea. Seuls les combats vampires-harpies poursuivaient leur cours dans les airs, indifférents au garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se tenait debout au milieu de tous.

- Non... souffla Voldemort dont les pupilles se réduisirent à la taille de deux fentes. C'est impossible... Tu ne peux pas être encore en vie !

- Tu vois, Tom, disait Harry Potter avec un petit sourire, ton aversion pour l'amour t'a rendu aveugle de sa puissance, et tu subis maintenant les conséquences de ton échec.

- Je n'ai pas échoué ! rugit Voldemort. Je n'échoue jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu es mon seul échec jusqu'à présent, mais plus pour longtemps ! _Avada Kedavra !_

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança en même temps Potter.

C'est alors que le même phénomène qu'il y a dix-huit ans se produisit : les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent, mais celui de Voldemort se retourna ensuite contre lui. Le corps frêle du Mage Noir s'effondra au sol aux yeux de tous. Mort.

C'était fini.

Ses iris rouges ne pétillaient plus de cruauté. Son regard si terrifiant était maintenant vide de vie. Il emportait à jamais le mal avec lui, dans les entres de l'Enfer. Silencieux, chacun observait sans y croire la forme grisâtre étendue au sol.

C'était fini.

Drago croisa les yeux émeraude du Survivant. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête amical. Bien qu'il s'était toujours moqué de l'opinion de Potter vis à vis de lui, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger maintenant que le Gryffondor le savait innocent. Lors du récit de Voldemort, Potter était déjà en vie, et avait alors sûrement tout écouté. Tout le monde avait écouté d'ailleurs, et il ne serait désormais plus considéré comme un assassin.

Il vit Ginny Weasley se jeter littéralement sur son petit ami ressuscité, et ses pensées se retournèrent vers Hermione. La jeune femme se tenait là, à quelques pas, et elle le fixait. Drago ne bougea pas. La pluie continuait de tomber en averse, créant comme une sorte de rideau d'eau entre leurs deux regards.

Elle s'avança enfin vers lui à pas lents. Et, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, Drago la repoussa doucement en arrière. Mais elle revint. Drago la repoussa de nouveau. Hermione insista, revenant vers lui comme un aimant, mais il continuait de la refuser, la repoussant chaque fois avec un peu plus de fermeté.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, dit-elle en revenant.

- Non, répondit Drago en la poussant encore.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras ! hurla-t-elle alors en éclatant en sanglots.

Drago sentait ses yeux le piquer atrocement. Heureusement, la pluie dissimulerait ses larmes si l'une d'elle parvenait à s'échapper.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ? demanda-t-il alors, la voix tremblante.

Noyée dans ses larmes de regret, la jeune femme ne parvint à sortir le moindre son, et se contenta de s'accrocher au tee-shirt de Drago. Celui-ci les lui ôta aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ! s'écria-t-il alors, se sentant exploser. Je t'attendais ! Je t'attendais, Hermione ! Mais tu es restée dans le train ! Tu ne m'as pas rejoint !

- Si... l'entendit-il souffler.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- Je suis venue, Drago, dit-elle en levant ses yeux tristes vers lui. Mais tu étais déjà parti. J'ai crié ton nom si fort. J'ai crié ton nom si longtemps...

Elle s'interrompit, la respiration bruyante. Drago n'arrivait pas y croire. L'avait-elle vraiment rejoint à la tour d'astronomie, ce jour-là ? Était-ce sa voix qu'il avait entendu en écho, alors qu'il partait avec Blaise ?

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

Drago ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La colère faisait bouillir son sang, et il sentait ses mâchoires lui faire mal à force d'être contractées en permanence. Les révélations s'enchainaient trop vite, et elles étaient toutes bien trop dures à digérer d'un seul coup.

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir si longtemps ! s'écria-t-il. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? Me faire croire que tu ne m'aimais pas !

- Et moi, hein ? s'écria-t-elle à son tour. Tu crois que c'était une partie de plaisir que de renoncer ainsi à toi ?

- Ne te pose pas en victime, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé chaque jour à essayer de te convaincre que tu n'étais pas folle ! J'ai passé l'été en enfer ! J'ai souffert comme tu ne peux même pas ima...

La gifle qui l'interrompit fut si violente qu'elle lui fit mal. Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Comment oses-tu... siffla-t-elle. Comment oses-tu prétendre que je n'ai pas souffert ? Que j'ignore le mal que je t'ai fait ? Je t'interdis de croire que j'ai été moins affectée que toi ! Tu m'entends Drago ? Je te l'interdis ! Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti en te torturant ainsi, hein ? Que crois-tu que l'on ressent lorsqu'on doit dire à l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde qu'on ne l'a jamais aimé ? Ça m'a mangé de l'intérieur jusqu'à la pourriture...

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter un tel pacte ! relança-t-il alors.

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité !

- Tu allais mourir ! rugit-elle en le poussant à son tour, hors d'elle.

- J'aurais pris la fuite ! mentit-il.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard sans risque ! Pas à dix-sept ans ! Pas avec le ministère et Voldemort à tes trousses ! Ta vie aurait simplement tourné en cauchemar ! Je voulais juste te sauver de la mort ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Tu...

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Drago qui, sans prévenir, avaient plongé sur les siennes. Encore emportée dans son élan de rage, Hermione se débattit, mais le jeune homme maintenait ses lèvres fermement pressées contre celles de la Gryffondor. Elle était si belle quand elle s'énervait ainsi.

Hermione finit par cesser de résister et s'abandonna alors au baiser avec fougue, comme si elle espérait rattraper le temps perdu. Drago la serrait contre lui avec cette même force, pour l'ancrer à jamais en lui, la posséder tout entière et pour toujours. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, désormais. Le passé était derrière lui, et l'avenir était avec elle. Il embrassait en ce moment-même la fille dont il était tombé amoureux à Poudlard, mais aussi celle qui avait su le faire fondre plus encore, durant les derniers jours. Oui, Hermione Granger n'était qu'une seule et même personne, et il était, lui, Drago Malefoy, son autre moitié. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Lorsque leurs bouches se décollèrent enfin, Drago colla son front contre celui d'Hermione, appréciant encore le goût délicieux d'un échange véritable. Autour d'eux, les Mangemorts prenaient la fuite, leur Maître ayant rendu l'âme. Les sorciers continuaient de chasser les derniers résistants, le cœur en joie.

- Plus jamais de mensonge, souffla Drago.

- Plus jamais, assura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il lui caressa la joue.

- On va être heureux, maintenant, sourit-il. Tous les deux, ensemble. Pour toujours.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Drago sentit le corps de la jeune femme tressaillir l'espace d'un court instant. Il regarda son visage ; elle ne souriait plus. Ses traits étaient figés d'une drôle de manière. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'écroula lourdement dans ses bras.

Drago vit alors la flèche plantée dans son dos.

Il ne réagit pas. Ses bras retenaient le corps lourd, figés. Ses membres étaient paralysés de surprise, ses yeux bleus exorbités d'horreur. Il entendait les gens s'agiter autour de lui, il sentait qu'on lui enlevait Hermione pour l'allonger au sol. Il ne voulait pas regarder, non. Il refusait de revoir ce visage crispé, ce corps frêle et mourant.

Son regard croisa alors celui de l'assassin. L'arc encore tendu droit devant lui, le centaure se tint immobile encore quelques secondes, puis déguerpit soudainement, ressentant la colère dangereuse de l'humain. Drago détala à son tour, ignorant les voix qui l'appelaient. Plus rien n'occupait son esprit que les bruits de galop qu'il se devait de rattraper. La créature mourrait. Elle pouvait fuir autant qu'elle le souhaitait, Drago la rattraperait, et la tuerait.

Mais le centaure était bien plus rapide. Tout à coup, il sentit deux mains le soulever, et se retrouva alors à cheval sur un autre centaure. Il le reconnut comme l'un des résistants qui se battait contre son propre peuple, et il venait à présent en aide à Drago. Il était si rapide que le jeune homme lutta pour s'accrocher. Les branches de la forêt lui fouettaient le visage et lui éraflaient les jambes, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, car l'arrière-train de sa proie venait de réapparaitre, quelques mètres devant eux. Sans demander son avis, Drago s'empara de l'arc de son allié, et tira sur la corde. Un œil fermé au niveau de la flèche, il relâcha ses doigts. Le fin morceau de bois vint se planter profondément dans les côtes de la créatures dont les sabots trébuchèrent, l'entrainant dans une chute turbulente. Drago sauta de sa monture et avança à pas rapides vers la créature agonisante au sol. L'arc toujours en main, il décocha une autre flèche, aperçut l'œil terrorisé du centaure, puis tira dans la tête. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une troisième flèche, et il tira encore. Mais peu importe le nombre de flèche qu'il tirait, sa colère ne s'apaisait pas.

Une main glaciale se posa sur son épaule. Drago fit volte-face et pointa son arc en direction du vampire qui ne tressaillit pas d'un centimètre.

- Elle veut te voir, dit Soane d'une voix calme. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Drago abaissa lentement son arc, revenant à la réalité avec douleur. Il accepta la main que le vampire lui tendit, et transplana en quelques secondes à l'endroit où il avait laissé le corps. Une foule de sorciers était amassée autour, cachant à sa vue ce qu'il ne désirait de toute façon pas voir. Il s'approcha lentement, tandis que chacun s'écartait sur son passage, l'accompagnant de regards désolés. Potter fut le dernier à s'effacer, le visage décomposé par le chagrin.

Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, étendue par terre, le teint livide, les traits tirés, les yeux à demi-clos, Drago se figea. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, car ce serait donner raison à Bellatrix. La vision de sa bien aimée sans vie qu'il avait vu dans la forêt venait de prendre réalité. « Parce que les gens que tu aimes meurent autour de toi, Drago ».

Il chassa la voix de sa tête, et laissa tomber ses genoux auprès d'Hermione. Cette dernière tourna avec difficulté sa tête vers lui. Elle semblait paralysée, tandis que le venin la détruisait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Faites quelque chose, ordonna Drago à la foule d'une voix froide.

- On ne peut rien contre les flèches de centaures, répondit quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement un médecin de St Mangouste. Elles sont mortelles. Je suis désolé.

- Essayez quand même ! s'énerva-t-il. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire !

Personne ne bougea, se contentant d'observer le pauvre garçon qui ne réalisait pas encore que c'était la fin pour elle. Drago s'adressa alors à Hermione sur le même ton glacial.

- Relève-toi.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se mit à la secouer brutalement.

- Relève-toi ! hurla-t-il. Bas-toi, bon sang !

Des mains tentèrent de l'écarter du corps qu'il agitait avec force, mais il les repoussa violemment.

- Debout, Hermione ! s'écria-t-il de sa voix brisée par les larmes. Tu as promis ! Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là avec ce collier ! Respecte ta promesse, maintenant ! Lève-toi !

Il n'entendait plus que vaguement les voix autour de lui qui tentaient vainement de le raisonner, et sentait à peine les bras, pourtant puissants, qui essayaient de le séparer d'elle. Fermement collée à Hermione, il transplana.

Loin de l'agitation de la forêt, le silence du lac noir près duquel il avait atterri apaisa sa colère. Une odeur de mort régnait autour du château, mais Drago ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. Ses yeux regardaient le visage blafard d'Hermione, éclairé par la lune. Il la vit alors essayer de parler, et approcha son oreille de sa bouche pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Je... je suis partie... parce que j'avais peur...

Il devina qu'elle parlait du soir, après le bal, où ils avaient dansé à cet endroit même.

- Peur de quoi ? murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux presque éteints et pourtant encore si chaleureux.

- Peur de ce que je ressentais... J'ai su que j'étais... tombée amoureuse... ce soir-là. Et il était effrayant... d'aimer le beau Drago... Malefoy.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à rendre une grimace de douleur. Drago posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant son dernier baiser. Le cœur atrocement lancinant, il s'allongea à ses côtés, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il écouta ainsi les battements de son cœur ralentir, et attendrait jusqu'à qu'il n'entende plus rien. La peau de la jeune femme était glaciale, et ses veines étaient devenues noires. Puisqu'il était impuissant à la sauver, il lui fallait accepter rapidement l'évidence pour pouvoir profiter de ses derniers instants avec elle. Il souffrirait plus tard. Il avait toute la vie pour mourir de chagrin. Car il savait très bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il mette fin à ses jours. Alors il vivrait pour elle, bien que son être entier était en train de périr avec sa moitié.

Drago allait fermer les yeux, lorsqu'un éclat argenté lui attira l'œil. Il releva légèrement la tête, et aperçut alors la chaîne autour du cou d'Hermione. Le petit cœur de Bulborbus reposait paisiblement sur sa poitrine qui ne s'élevait plus que très faiblement.

Le flash qui surgit brusquement du passé s'empara de lui si rapidement que la tête lui tourna. Il revoyait exactement la même scène, alors qu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Hermione était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, son corps haché d'entailles magiques et probablement fatales. Il se souvint avoir aperçu ce même petit éclat autour de son cou, et se rappela la douleur éprouvée au contact du pendentif, sa peau qui le brûlait ardemment. Tout ce dont il se souvenait ensuite, c'était de s'être réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital à son tour, et Hermione saine et sauve. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, car seule la santé de la jeune femme l'avait alors préoccupé.

Il en était de même ce soir. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette attraction envers le collier, mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Peu importait les conséquences sur lui, il sentait qu'il devait tenter de la sauver par ce moyen magique.

Espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, Drago se redressa d'un bond et approcha ses doigts du petit cœur violet. « Faites que ça marche, Merlin, faites que ça marche ! » pria-t-il.

A peine eut-il effleurer l'objet que sa peau rentra d'elle-même en contact avec le pendentif. Il vit alors le cœur prendre une teinte rouge vif, tandis que la chaleur lui brûlait les doigts, ces derniers fermement collés au pendentif. Son cœur se mit soudain à lui faire mal, comme si deux mains s'amusaient à l'écrabouiller de toute leur force. Il pouvait sentir le poison traverser le corps d'Hermione jusque dans le sien, ses veines s'obscurcirent et doubler de volume. La respiration coupée, ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser à force de lutter pour se gonfler d'air.

Secoué de violents spasmes, Drago s'écroula aux côtés de la jeune femme. Puis, son corps se relâcha d'un coup, vidé d'énergie. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il était dur de les maintenir ouvertes, mais il trouva la force de tourner la tête vers Hermione. Son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien, était désormais paisible et reposé. Il la vit alors ouvrir ses yeux avec une extrême lenteur, comme si elle émergeait d'un doux rêve. En croisant son regard, elle lui sourit tendrement.

Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle ignorait que Drago allait fermer les yeux à son tour, et pour toujours. Tant mieux, elle était heureuse en cet instant.

Il voulut sourire en retour, mais les muscles de son visage ne répondaient plus. Alors, avec un soupire de satisfaction, il laissa ses paupières replonger dans un sommeil serein et éternel.

***

Six Ans Plus tard, Poudlard.

Hermione resserra un peu plus son gilet sur sa poitrine. L'hiver n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Ses pieds écrasaient les feuilles mortes dans la neige, et le vent lui glaçait son visage aux joues rougies.

Comme à chaque fois, elle s'empêchait de regarder autour d'elle les centaines de noms qui attiraient son regard, et se contentait d'avancer à pas rapides vers la tombe principale, la plus belle de toutes. Le cimetière dédié aux combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été installé derrière le château, pour ne pas imposer au paysage une atmosphère trop lugubre.

Elle se posta face à l'immense et majestueuse pierre qui dominait toutes les autres par sa hauteur, avant d'effleurer de ses doigts le nom gravé en italique.

- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.

Elle pinça ses lèvres un peu gercées par le froid. Elle ne pleurerait pas cette fois-ci, pas ce soir. C'était une belle nuit étoilée, et une date spéciale.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir le mois dernier, s'excusa-t-elle en posant le bouquet de fleur blanches au pied de la pierre tombale. Mon travail m'a pris pas mal de temps. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de cette nouvelle génération de sorciers qui refusent d'aller à l'école ? Eh bien, la situation empire, car de plus en plus de jeunes se rallient à ces groupes et apprennent la magie par eux-même. Le problème, c'est que la magie qui en sort est d'une nature toute nouvelle, car elle est inventée et modifiée, ce qui peut se révéler dangereux.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit :

- Peu importe, je ne vais pas te parler de mon travail au ministère, aujourd'hui. Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Leïla, n'est-ce pas ? Elle grandit vite, tu verrais ! Et elle te ressemble tellement...

Sa gorge se noua. Hermione ravala ses larmes, puis sourit.

- Ses cheveux sont aussi clairs que les tiens, maintenant. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de te voir à travers elle. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement...

Elle jeta un œil au château, puis reposa son regard sur la pierre.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, cette fois, dit-elle. Je reçois du monde à diner. J'ai fait ton plat préféré, et Leïla l'adore aussi.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la pierre froide.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. A bientôt.

Puis, elle tourna les talons, et transplana au manoir. Elle n'aimait pas le silence de cet endroit, c'était trop vaste et pas assez chaleureux. Après avoir traversé l'immense hall d'entrée, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et sortit le rôti du four. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

- Charlie ! appela-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas précipités dévalèrent aussitôt les escaliers. Une jolie jeune femme aux yeux vert jade apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? demanda Hermione en parsemant les pommes de terre de fromage.

Charlie s'exécuta. Elle était devenue si belle, songea Hermione. Elle se rappela alors, quelques années auparavant, lorsque, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, elle avait fait des recherches sur sa mère et son passé. Les archives moldues n'avaient rien donné de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà. Ce fut quand elle eut l'idée de faire un tour du côté du monde magique qu'elle tomba sur son véritable arbre généalogique. « Alena Mason », de son véritable nom « Agatha », sans nom de famille spécifié, se trouvait être la descendante très lointaine d'Agalophonos, l'une des sirènes aux légendes répandues dans les vieux livres mythologiques. Dès lors, la magie qui coulait dans les veines de son fils n'était plus surprenante, tout comme l'évidente beauté de Charlie et sa voix au son mélodieux qui avait d'ailleurs fait sa popularité dans les petits bars londoniens.

- Tu as fait le gâteau d'anniversaire ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Charlie. Celui à l'ananas, comme tu le voulais.

- Merci, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Tu as oublié deux assiettes.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant la longue table de bois verni. Qui d'autre ?

- Orience et Soane.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

- Quoi ? explosa-t-elle. Tu as invité cet idiot ? J'y crois pas, ça ! Est-ce que tu le fait exprès pour m'embêter ou quoi ?

Hermione soupira. Le caractère bien trempé de Charlie lui rappelait ses nombreuses crises d'adolescence, et c'est une époque qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir derrière elle, malgré ses occasionnels caprices comme celui-ci.

- C'est un ami de la famille, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit Hermione d'un ton las. Vos chamailleries ne me regardent pas.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi pour te soucier si peu de ce que je ressens ! lança-t-elle en laissant tomber brusquement deux nouvelles assiettes à table.

Heureusement, la sonnette retentit à ce moment-là, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se disputer.

- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ?

Charlie sortit de la cuisine en grognant.

- Je te préviens que si c'est lui, je referme la porte ! lança-t-elle depuis le hall.

Hermione fut contente d'entendre la voix d'Harry, et se recoiffa rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Elle enlaça son ami et le dirigea vers la cuisine. Un peu plus tard, Neville et Luna arrivaient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en essayant de masquer son dégoût devant le « gâteau » qu'avait amené Luna.

Ça ressemblait plutôt à une mousse noirâtre dont les morceaux verts parsemés un peu partout donnait l'impression qu'un Troll avait éternué dedans. Le tout dégageait une odeur acide insupportable.

- C'est une recette de ma grand-mère, répondit-elle fièrement. C'est à base Lyllon et de chocolat.

- Oh, et, heu... qu'est-ce c'est le... Lyllon ?

- C'était ce qu'utilisaient les sorciers il y a bien longtemps pour soigner les maux d'estomac. C'est très bon pour la santé !

- Alors, c'est une sorte de plante ? devina Hermione en lui prenant le plat des mains.

- Oh non, le Lyllon est un moustique d'Asie.

Hermione s'empressa de détourner la tête pour masquer son horreur, avant de donner le plat à Charlie. Cette dernière allait protester, mais Hermione lui fit les gros yeux et la jeune fille se résigna à se taire.

- Alors, madame la ministre ? sourit Harry. Comment le Ministère se porte-t-il face à la jeunesse révolutionnaire ?

- Parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien, maugréa-t-elle. Où est Ginny ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Comment se passe la première année de Jaffrey à Poudlard ?

- Mal ! avoua-t-elle franchement. J'ai reçu une lettre, hier.

- Encore ?

- Oui. L'école n'a commencé que depuis quatre mois, et il en est à sa vingt-quatrième lettre d'avertissement. Je craque.

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

- A quoi servent les Serpentard à part créer des ennuis, hein ?

Tout le monde s'installa à table en riant.

- A rappeler aux idiots de Gryffondor qu'il y aura toujours plus fort qu'eux, s'éleva une voix grave.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme à la chevelure or qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire en duel, Malefoy ? répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione qui était assise en bout de table.

- Laisse-moi embrasser ma femme d'abord et je te règle ton compte après, Potter.

Il s'abaissa vers Hermione qui lui adressait un grand sourire, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Ne me parlez pas de duel ! s'épouvanta Neville. J'en entends assez parlé toute la journée avec mes élèves qui s'amusent à faire affronter mes différentes plantes carnivores entre elles. Il me faut des vacances.

- Moi aussi, soupira Drago en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Ma classe est de moins en moins attentive à l'approche de Noël. Ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser que les buses de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont difficiles à obtenir.

- En parlant d'élèves perturbés, dit Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement, sais-tu que Jaffrey et son groupe d'amis se sont amusés à lancer des sortilèges de déplumage aux hiboux de l'école ? Et devine lequel d'entre eux a encore mené les autres ?

Drago éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle en faisant passer les plats. La volière est temporairement inutilisable. Les pauvres volatiles ressemblent à des poulets roses, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

- Tu te fais trop de soucis pour rien, Hermione, répondit Drago. Il découvre la magie et s'amuse, voilà tout.

- C'est facile à dire, pour toi ! dit alors Neville. Ce n'est pas dans ton cours qu'il fait des nœuds aux tiges de mes plantes ! Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, lorsqu'il est dans ta classe !

Drago ne répondit pas, et un silence de gêne s'installa. Personne n'ignorait la relation difficile entre les deux garçons. Jaffrey n'avait jamais accepté Drago dans sa vie, et si son étonnant silence dans la classe de son beau-père était considéré comme de la chance par les autres professeurs, Drago, lui, savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il sentait son regard noir le transpercer depuis l'autre bout de la classe, il voyait son petit sourire qui le défiait clairement de le punir malgré son manque évident de travail dans cette matière. Oui, Drago savait parfaitement que le jeune Serpentard n'osait pas encore le défier directement, mais, lorsqu'il grandirait et gagnerait en confiance, les choses ne se dérouleraient plus aussi calmement. Et, ce jour-là, Drago serait prêt à affronter Jaffrey, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour maintenir son autorité. Jusqu'au jour où, peut-être, ce sorcier au visage d'ange l'emporterait, obligeant Drago à se retirer du jeu, et reconnaître sa défaite.

Il fut parcourut d'un frisson imperceptible. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Tant que l'enfant restait loin de la magie noire, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire. Heureusement, Hermione voulut détendre l'atmosphère et changea de sujet.

- Je suis allée voir Ron, tout à l'heure.

- Moi aussi, hier, sourit Luna. Car je ne pourrais plus le faire avant un bout de temps avec tous les préparatifs du mariage.

- Où est ton mari, d'ailleurs ? demanda Neville.

- Réunion de travail. Il s'excuse de ne pas venir, Hermione.

Cette dernière allait répondre que ce n'était rien, mais la sonnette retentit plusieurs fois d'affilée.

- Ça, c'est Soane qui s'amuse avec le bouton, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu vois que c'est un abruti ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer Charlie.

- Toi, sois polie ! prévint-elle avant de partir ouvrir.

Elle fut ravie de revoir les vampires qui ne s'étaient pas montrés depuis un bout de temps. Cachés sous leur robe noire, tous deux dégageaient toujours autant de beauté et de jeunesse. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et prirent place à table, tandis qu'Hermione s'assurait que la cuisine fut assez sombre.

- Qui a éternué dans la mousse au chocolat ? s'esclaffa alors Soane.

- Tiens, on a encore sonné ! s'empressa de dire Hermione pour rattraper la maladresse de Soane.

En effet, Ginny et sa fille arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Bon anniversaire, ma Leïla ! dit joyeusement Hermione en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. T'es grande maintenant, hein ?

La petite rousse hocha timidement la tête, puis montra deux doigts à Hermione avant de courir se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

- Je sors, ce soir, annonça alors Charlie.

- Où et avec qui ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Jaffrey et Drago ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, avec Charlie, en revanche, s'était développé une relation plutôt proche et très étonnante lorsqu'on songeait au caractère solitaire de ces deux-là.

- Il y a une soirée chez Amy. J'y vais avec Samuel.

Un rire mauvais s'éleva depuis l'autre bout de la table.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lança-t-elle alors à Soane.

- Pas du tout, dit-il innocemment. Après tout, c'est ton choix de te montrer avec un crétin comme cet humain.

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge.

- Comme tu le dis, c'est mon choix, dit-elle en parvenant à se contrôler. Et c'est loin d'être un crétin, figure-toi. Il est l'un des premiers élèves de sa faculté !

- Oh, impressionnant ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. A vous deux, vous ferez un joli petit couple de génies, pas vrai ?

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? explosa Charlie en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Charlie ! intervint Hermione. Pas aujourd'hui !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me cherche comme ça ! se défendit-elle.

- Je ne fais que t'ouvrir les yeux sur tes goûts détestables ! s'énerva à son tour le vampire.

- Pour une fois on est d'accord ! rugit Charlie. Parce que ça me rappelle que j'ai été assez stupide pour t'emmener à l'une de mes soirées !

- Mais je n'avais rien fait !

- Justement ! hurla-t-elle.

Soane se tut, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme respirait bruyamment, consciente de s'être laissée emporter.

- Lui, au moins, il m'invite à danser au lieu de regarder les autres couples sur la piste, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme, mais d'où perçait les sanglots.

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'aimais pas danser et que les filles ressemblaient tous à des vaches en tutu !

- Eh bah peut-être que j'ai menti, tu vois, souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Peut-être que, ce soir-là, j'avais envie d'être une vache en tutu, moi aussi. Peut-être que, ce soir-là, j'avais enfin le cavalier avec qui je voyais les choses différemment...

Et elle sortit de la cuisine sans un regard en arrière pour les invités. Même à vingt et un an, songea Hermione, Charlie avait encore un peu à apprendre sur l'éducation ; notamment qu'on ne pouvait agir en présence d'invités comme on le faisait en famille.

- Excusez-moi, dit alors Drago poliment avant de sortir de table pour la rejoindre.

Tous les regards évitèrent de se poser sur Soane pour ne pas le gêner, et Ginny entama une conversation sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui commençait. Le vampire resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis fut le premier à quitter le manoir avec sa sœur.

- Pardonne mon frère, lui avait dit cette dernière avant de transplaner. Il ne grandit pas dans sa tête, et peut se montrer vraiment enfantin, parfois.

- Tout comme Charlie, avait-elle soupiré. Il y a des fois, elle me rappelle l'adolescente de quinze ans dont j'ai dû supporter les sauts d'humeur !

Puis, elles s'étaient enlacées, Orience ayant fini par s'habituer aux étreintes humaines qu'elle avait tout d'abord trouvées gênantes. Neville et Luna furent les suivant à partir, une heure plus tard, après que les bougies aient été soufflées. Suite à une longue discussion avec Drago dont rien, comme d'habitude, n'en parviendrait à l'oreille d'Hermione, Charlie était finalement allée se coucher, refusant de se montrer à la soirée avec des yeux rouges et gonflés par les pleurs.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda alors Ginny qui était restée dans la cuisine avec Hermione pour débarrasser, tandis qu'Harry était parti ramener sa fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

- Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit-elle avec ce ton raisonnable qu'Hermione n'aimait pas.

- Non, pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre.

Ginny ricana.

- Les hommes ne sont jamais prêt à entendre ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, même quand ils le savent, ils n'arrivent pas à s'y préparer. Harry s'est montré rassurant, quand je lui ai annoncé, mais il a fait des cauchemars les trois nuits qui ont suivi !

- Drago n'est pas Harry, dit sombrement Hermione.

- Merlin merci ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- N'attends pas trop, ou il pourrait t'en vouloir de lui avoir caché, reprit Ginny plus sérieusement. De toute façon, il finira par s'en apercevoir.

- Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? paniqua Hermione en se regardant de profil dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

- Une vraie baleine, grimaça son amie.

Hermione lui envoya le torchon à la figure.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à utiliser les moyens moldus ? demanda alors Ginny en regardant la vaisselle qu'il restait à essuyer. C'est si long !

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que Charlie se sente mal à l'aise. Aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra sous ce toit, nous agirons comme le font les moldus. D'où cette insupportable sonnette, d'ailleurs.

La jeune rousse ne répondit pas, mais il était clair qu'elle pensait Charlie assez mâture pour supporter sa différence, ce qui n'était pas du tout l'avis d'Hermione qui la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle renfermait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

Sur le pas de la porte, Ginny embrassa Hermione et souhaita une bonne soirée à Drago. Malgré toutes ces années, Harry et Ginny restaient d'une politesse courtoise envers le Serpentard, mais guère plus. Et, de ce qu'elle en jugeait, ce comportement convenait parfaitement à Drago.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous appeler par vos prénoms ? avait-elle dit un jour, lors d'un autre diner.

Harry, Ginny, et Drago s'étaient échangé des regards surpris, avant de pouffer de rire sur ce qu'ils croyaient être une blague. Elle n'avait plus jamais insisté.

Hermione se glissa dans les draps où Drago se trouvait déjà.

- Comment va Charlie ? interrogea-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

- Elle s'en remettra, assura-t-il. Soane est vraiment un idiot.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton d'humour, mais le fond de sa voix laisser transparaitre qu'il le pensait.

- Pourquoi ? sourit-elle. Parce qu'il ne voit pas qu'il plait à Charlie ?

- Parce qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle lui plait aussi !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Dans le genre idiot qui met du temps à réaliser qu'une fille est follement amoureuse de lui, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Il roula vers elle et l'enlaça tout entière, avant de parsemer son cou de petits baisers.

- Si la fille en question avait passé plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans ses fichus bouquins, peut-être que j'aurais pigé plus vite.

- Ta chambre était toujours occupée, je te rappelle, dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, hein ?

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être le plus bel homme de Poudlard ?

- Tu ne l'es plus, mon cher.

- J'enseigne là-bas, non ? Je reste donc le plus beau de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, mes élèves filles sont bien meilleures que les garçons.

- J'espère qu'elles savent que leur professeur est a non seulement une âme sœur, mais y est en plus marié !

Il rigolèrent et éteignirent la lumière. Les yeux fixés au plafond, Hermione sentait son cœur battre d'anxiété.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle.

- Hum ? répondit-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

- Tu les aimes tes élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Oh, arrête. Je sais très bien que tu tiens à eux.

- Où tu veux en venir, Hermione ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je me demandais simplement si... hésita-t-elle enfin, si ton travail avait changé ton opinion sur les enfants ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu les détestes toujours autant ?

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules.

- Je suppose que non, répondit-il après un moment. Mais si t'es en train de penser à avoir un môme, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Entre les deux têtes de mule qu'on a déjà à la maison et mes élèves toute la journée, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre monstre !

Et il se mit à rire. Hermione l'imita, mais son rire sonnait faux. Elle se retourna vers son côté du lit, et fixa la table de nuit. Drago vint se loger contre elle, et elle sentit son souffle régulier lui effleurer l'épaule. Discrètement, la jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre et en caressa la courbe légèrement gonflée.

Encore un nouveau problème qu'elle allait devoir surmonter, et rapidement. Les soucis la quitteraient-elle seulement un jour ?

Mais bon, elle était heureuse. La plus heureuse des femmes, même.

Et puis, franchement, Hermione Granger avait affronté pire dans la vie, non ?

**FIN**

**oOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOo**

**J'ai cru que je n'écrirais jamais ces trois petites lettres un jour. Elles me donnent un sentiment d'immense satisfaction, mais également un pincement au cœur en réalisant que je n'écrirai plus jamais pour cette histoire-là.**

**J'espère que le dernier chapitre (si on peut appeler ce roman un chapitre) vous a plu, malgré la vitesse peut-être à laquelle Voldemort est mort. Je ne voulais pas m'étendre la-dessus, ce n'était pas mon intrigue principale. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, la conquête des Horcruxes est forcément différente, et la mort de Voldemort aussi, donc. Comme vous l'avez constaté, ce personnage est le seul et unique qui n'a pas été dupé par un autre, il savait tout depuis le début et a manipulé tout le monde comme des marionnettes. Les films Harry Potter m'ont tellement dégoutée en le rendant hystérique et ridicule, que j'ai tendance à l'aimer vraiment intelligent et sadique, d'où la domination de ce perso dans mon histoire.**

**Si vous vous demandez comment Drago a survécu, sachez simplement qu'il n'est pas mort la première fois que le phénomène s'est produit (chapitre 21), car Pomfresh était intervenue à temps. Si vous faites travailler votre imagination comme vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez en conclure qu'il a reçu de l'aide à temps, près du lac, grâce aux médecins de St Mangouste qui se battaient aux côtés de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'une âme sœur prend sur elle les douleurs physiques ou morales de l'autre, elle affaiblit également l'importance des dégâts.**

**En tout cas, je me demande si vous êtes tombé dans le piège du cimetière, ou si vous avez vite compris que c'est à Ron qu'elle rendait visite. J'ai trouvé amusant de vous faire flipper un peu xD J'essaye de vous surprendre jusqu'à la dernière ligne !**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur les rebondissements dans ce chapitre. Rien que le fait que le point de vue soit celui de Drago, ce que j'espère ne vous a pas trop perturbé, était en soi déjà quelque chose de nouveau. Je voulais juste que ce dernier chapitre soit le plus possible imprévisible, car vous saviez tous en gros que ça allait être guerre et révélations, et je voulais éviter les clichés.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. C'est un très long chapitre, je sais, et vous ne pouvez pas tout commenter, mais si vous pouviez juste par exemple me dire ce dont vous vous souviendrez, ou ce qui vous a marqué, dans ce chapitre ou dans la fiction entière, ce serait super adorable.**

**Que dire d'autre sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai pris un plaisir énorme à l'écrire ? Il m'a aussi pris beaucoup de temps, comme vous le savez, et je m'excuse de tant de retard. Je suis juste un peu perfectionniste sur les bords quand ça touche à l'écriture, seul domaine où je m'applique comme ça, d'ailleurs xD**

**Bon, je crois que le temps est aux au revoir. Je tiens à remercier chaque visiteur, chaque lecteur, et chaque revieweur qui ont donné vie à cette histoire. Vous m'avez encouragée tellement plus que je ne le méritais, m'avez donné tant de votre temps et de vos compliments que vous me manquerez, vous que je ne connais même pas. Je souhaite à chaque auteur de connaître un jour ce que moi je vis en lisant vos reviews, car c'est de loin le meilleur sentiment au monde que d'être attendue à chaque nouveau chapitre. J'ai appris beaucoup depuis le temps, et vous avez été là quand je m'améliorais dans l'écriture, vous avez vécu un morceau de ma vie avec moi, et c'est juste magique. J'en fais trop ? Je ne crois pas. C'est une page qui se tourne, ça mérite une belle fin.**

**Peut-être reviendrais-je avec une autre fic, qui sait ? **

**Pour le moment, je vais prendre des vacances si vous me le permettez xD**

**Je vous envoie tout mon amour de Nouvelle Zélande, et à bientôt pour de la nouvelle romance...**

**MalefoyHeartless**


End file.
